Maiden of Chaos and Hope
by HALO-ODSTgirl104
Summary: The one where Wendy ends up reborn in the Elemental Nations after sacrificing herself for her brothers and becomes a shinobi out of necessity and joins Team 7. She will become one of the strongest that there has ever been, will be unlike anyone has ever seen. How will her presence change fate? OP!BAMF!Wendy Warning: Bashing
1. Chapter 1: Revival

**Summary:** The one where Wendy ends up reborn in the Elemental Nations and becomes a shinobi out of necessity and joins Team 7. How will her presence change fate? OP!BAMF!Wendy

 **Warning:** There may be some bashing, on Sakura, Ino, a lot of girls in general, magic and chakra shenanigans. Disregards everything after Tartaros, and no I am NOT a fan of NaLu. I am not a fan of Lucy. Period.

Also, OP!Magic AND Chakra!Wendy, AU Canon Divergence and whatever, manipulation of plot timeline and other stuff. And complete bs too.

 **WARNING! WARNING! READ! READ!:**

 **WENDY WILL BE SERIOUSLY OP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT PLEASE DON'T READ! AGAIN OP!WENDY, LIKE SERIOUSLY, OP!**

"EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED." ─ Hatake Kakashi

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Wendy didn't regret her decision at all.

She didn't regret moving in front of an attack that had been aimed at those that she had considered her brothers. She didn't regret saving them, and maybe the thought was bit tall. They _were_ Dragon Slayers after all, and some of the most powerful mages in Fiore. She may have acted preemptively and maybe they could have reacted in time but still.

She didn't regret her decision.

Wendy was sad that her actions would… upset her brothers. There was no doubt about that. She cared dearly about them, all of them, and she had no doubt about their love for her either. She hated that she wouldn't be able to be there for them anymore, to be able to fight alongside them, to reach new heights with them unlike ever before, to heal their wounds and comfort them when they were weary.

She was going to die young, not even fifteen years old yet but still. She saved them. And that was all that mattered to her.

A smile formed on her face as she lay on the hard ground, blue hair scattered around her like a halo. Her eyes stared at the sky blearily as darkness creeped near the edges of her vision. She couldn't feel her torso anymore but she knew that she was bleeding out heavily. She couldn't muster up any more magic. Her senses were rapidly leaving her but faintly, she could hear the sound of enraged screaming, a sound of pure desperation and rage.

A figure moved beside her, hands moving across her torso and there was a sense of pressure. She focused as hard she could, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"… Wendy, you need to hold on! Listen ─ me Wendy!"

"Don't giv─ yet Wendy!"

"Wendy!"

" _God damn it,_ brat, don't you dare─"

Gajeel was above her, she realized. His long black hair was like a veil of darkness and there was a look of helplessness in his ruby red eyes that she's seen on a handful of occasions before and she felt a pang of guilt. She didn't want them to feel that way. She did it because she wanted to, because she _loved_ them.

The others were swiftly gathering around her, each with a look of sadness. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, and Cobra. Her brothers. Her family of choice.

"Wendy!" Natsu choked out, tears gathering in his olive-green eyes. His hand gently cradled hers like it was the most delicate of glass. "Don't go… please, Wendy! I can't lose you. Not you too."

She gathered what strength she had left. She couldn't leave them like this. "D-Don't─" She rasped out. "Don't be sad please." She said, a smile forming on her face despite the agonizing pain. "I did it because I-I love you all… so please, don't be sad…" She said, her voice fading into a whisper but she knew that they all heard her perfectly. "Don't stop following your d-dreams. Become the best that y-you can be and know that I'll be f-fine. I'll a-always be there with you all."

Tears were running down their faces, even the hardiest of them all. They surrounded her like a shield against the chaos of the world, protecting her even in her last moments. It made her smile widen and she wanted to cry but not out of fear, but out of contentment.

Her free hand was gathered as well, held just as delicately as the other by Sting. Rogue pushed away the hair from her face, his hand trembling all the while.

"Wendy…" He said, voice hoarse. "Don't worry. We'll always hold you dear in our hearts." He said because as much as he hated to admit it, help would arrive too late and none of them knew anything about healing magic. It was too late to even burn her wound closed. She'd bled out too much already and the wound was too deep.

"We love you Wendy." Natsu said, head bowed as tears flowed freely. "Don't f-forget that!" His torso shook with the force of his emotions and he wanted to destroy everything in sight. But he couldn't. That wasn't what Wendy would want him to do.

Wendy didn't have the strength to keep her eyes opened anymore, her vision was darkening. She could faintly hear the sounds of their increasing desperation, begging her not to go despite her words. _It's okay,_ she thought. _I'll always be watching over you all._

Her vision went dark, her breath stuttered and so did her heart. Wendy took one last breath, and then, everything stopped.

" _WENDY!_ "

 **-xXx-**

It was weird, Wendy decided. She wasn't sure what death was supposed to be like. She'd thought that she'd lose all awareness but instead she felt like she was wide awake, surrounded by darkness and warmth. There was no sign of life and she was alone.

It made for a very lonely place and there was no sense of time. She couldn't call out to anyone and all she had were her thoughts for company. She had a sense of being but she had a hunch that she was formless, as weird as it was. It was alarming but then again, Wendy was pretty sure that she had died.

For all she knew, what she was experiencing might have been normal.

As she stayed in the darkness, her thoughts always strayed to her brothers. She thought about them more than she did more her guildmates and she didn't even feel guilty about it. They meant more to her, as much as it sounded harsh. They were her family, so like her.

She had spent a long time alone, had been abandoned by Jellal despite his best intentions, had been broken when she found out that her guild ─ Cait Shelter (?) ─ was nothing more than an illusion. She had found Fairy Tail and it had helped yes, but what had helped her the most was finding Natsu and Gajeel, and then later on Laxus and the others. They had smelt like home and felt like it too. Instinct drove them together but what had really cemented it was the aftermath of _Tenroujima_ and the Grand Magic Games. She had gained the family that she had always dreamed of having.

They had all become strong together. _She_ had become strong, stronger than she'd ever thought possible. She had battled against a dragon and won! She had unlocked her Second Origin and had even gained her Dragon Force, and it had been _amazing_.

She'd finally forgotten and forgiven the pain that Grandine had caused her for leaving. She hadn't wanted to, but when she had left, Wendy had felt angry, betrayed, and most of all saddened. When she had found Cait Sith, she thought that she had found her solace as well. But when the incident with Nirvana happened and her guild had turned out to be an illusion, those feelings had returned with vengeance, but this time, her sadness overwhelmed her.

Fairy Tail had helped her overcome these emotions, specifically with the help of it's Dragon Slayers that had later became her world. She would have loved to have spent more time with them, to have risen to the sky and above with them and achieved the unachieveable.

Still, it had been good run while it lasted.

Wendy had slipped into unawareness not long after. She'd gone into a dreamlike state and her thoughts had been blissfully blank but that all changed as well when her world of warmth and darkness had become something blindingly bright and brutally cold.

She had cried in alarm, not understanding what was happening. What was more startling however was the fact that she finally gained a faint sense of her body, a body that she'd been unaware of for so long in her darkness. She couldn't move however. When she tried, her body wouldn't obey her and that only amplified her feeling of confusion.

 _What is going on?!_ Wendy thought, giving a cry when she felt something engulf her. Her cries slowed when she felt a warmth battling against the cold but still, her heart was pounding fast in her chest as she tried to gain some sense of comprehension as to what was happening. Her vision was blurry and her hearing was muffled, but they cleared up a few moments later. It would have been deeply unsettling as a Dragon Slayer with senses far surpassing those of others, to have been reduced to something so ─ so _different_ and _limited_.

There were people, she realized. And they were so much bigger than her, like the giants that Team Natsu had found frozen. They wore white and clothing that one might suspect doctors wore, or at least those that worked in hospitals. The walls were a pale color and she took in what she _could_ see ─ as she had little control of her body and couldn't even turn her head much ─ she vaguely realized that she _was_ in a _hospital_.

But what did that mean for her? Why was she in a hospital? Wasn't she supposed to be dead? She was sure that her wounds had been fatal.

A person towered over her, almost intimidatingly so but she beat back her fear. She wasn't a scared little girl anymore that needed others to defend her. She could hold her own now, was powerful enough to surpass those even older than her.

"What's her name?" He said, eyeing the wiggling baby with vague interest.

"Uh," A voice called out. "I think it's Asuka-chan."

"No last name?"

"No… We weren't able to identify the mother."

"Identify?"

"Asuka-chan is an orphan. Her mother died in childbirth and there's no sign of the father. We weren't able to find any relatives either."

"That's…"

"Tragic, isn't it?"

There was a sigh. "Yeah. I guess she'll have to go to an orphanage then."

"Yeah. Hopefully she gets adopted but I mean, it's a long shot. Did you see her eyes?"

"Who didn't? They look like _his_."

"You don't think─"

"It couldn't be... I mean, just the thought is ridiculous. Her eyes aren't the right shade either. They're more gold than yellow."

Wendy didn't understand what was happening to her but then it dawned on her. The white room, the towering people, the warmth and sharp coldness… She easily put it all together, but the idea was so farfetched!

Was rebirth possible? Was it because of magic? It could be possible considering that with magic, the possibilities were limitless. Maybe it wasn't so farfetched as she thought, after all, there was magic that manipulated even time itself ─ the Lost Magic, Arc of Time ─ although it did come at a steep cost. But that meant that she was a baby again. It also brought a plethora of other questions such as _when_ and _where_ had she been reborn. Was she even in Fiore anymore? Or even _Earthland_?

A nagging feeling told her no but the only thing she could do to get any real answers was wait. She didn't like it but she had no choice. At least one thing was certain, she was happy that she had saved her brothers, even at the cost of herself.

She was sad that she had no parents, no family to her name. She was apparently now Asuka, reminiscent of Bisca's and Alzack's daughter. It felt weird having a new name, but she would have to get used to it as well to the idea that she was a _baby_ once again.

What happened after was a haze, a haze that seemed to last for a _long time_. She vaguely remembered being moved, of being fed something that tasted odd to her tongue, of being passed around to different arms. She slept most of the time and she stayed unnervingly quiet, still stuck in shock and disbelief.

Her behavior was odd to her caretakers, that is to the head of the orphanage that now housed her. It was an orphanage that was overpopulated, mostly due to the fact that many children had been left with no families due to the Nine Tails. It was sad truth and reality. Still, they were lucky that they received the appropriate funding. There weren't many caretakers in the orphanage but there were just enough to take care of the children, all varying ages. To them, Asuka was an oddity that wasn't going to be tolerated.

Wendy eventually grew up to the point where she could control her movements. As soon as she could walk she did. When she was alone she practiced walking until her movements were smooth as well as talking. She carefully enunciated her words ─ the language was so different from her own but she learned with determination ─ and she read what little books she had. She made sure to act her age around others, appearing to be nothing else but a child that was somewhat more intelligent than average.

Wendy wanted to fit in but she gave up on that the moment that she realized that as much as she tried, they all steered clear of her though there were of those that made their displeasure very much known. She stopped trying to fit in, realizing that it wasn't worth it to change herself. Her brothers wouldn't have approved and neither did she.

It was hell, to put it bluntly.

Wendy ─ _Asuka_ didn't understand why they treated her the way they did. The older children would call her mean names, taunting her blue colored hair and golden eyes, something that she didn't expect to have. They also reminded her of the fact that she had no last name, told her that no one really wanted her. The younger children also took note of the older children and they followed suit, throwing childish taunts but hurtful just the same.

Her attempts to make friends were rebuffed, sometimes violently. After many failed attempts, Asuka stopped trying. It saddened her deeply and it only accented the loneliness that she felt. It hurt to be treated the way she was.

It appalled her really, the stark difference between where she now resided and Magnolia. The people were cruel, nothing like the kindness of the people of Magnolia. Asuka was sure that her treatment was known to the caretakers and when she had asked that something be done, the answer that was given shocked her and it _hurt_.

Asuka had approached the headmistress, hesitant but at the same time determined to get answers.

"Rei-san." Asuka greeted, voice small but strong. She was young, no older than three but she was largely independent, mostly out of necessity. "May I have a moment of your time?"

Rei was young, barely into her mid-twenties. She had dark-brown hair pulled into a severe bin, young and had a shapely figure. She would have been beautiful had it not been for the stern frown that she had on her face. She usually wore casual yutakas and simple sandals.

At first, Asuka had thought that the woman was incapable of smiling but she was proven wrong when she spied an encounter between the headmistress and another orphan. She had been kneeling in front of him, soothing his crying with gentle sounds and touches. She had given him a reassuring smile, seeming in that instant like the motherly figure that Asuka had greatly desired. It seemed that after that, there wasn't a moment where Asuka didn't see encounters such as those. It was then that she realized, that yes, Rei was a maternal woman, but it was only _her_ that she singled out. Each encounter with Rei, despite Asuka's politeness was greeted with a severe frown and hostility.

" _Don't_ " Rei said, eyes turning to glare at Asuka's small figure, a figure dressed in what could labeled as nothing more than rags, "call me that. Address me as Rei-sama and nothing else. Am I _understood_?" She said, her voice cold and cutting.

Asuka nodded, hesitant and confused. Her palms were lined with cold sweat and there was a feeling of dread rising in her. Her nose was twitching slightly and it was then that she realized that it was because of the prominent scent of something _sour_ , something that she idly identified as anger as well the bitter scent of _fear_.

 _S-She's afraid?_ Wendy thought. _But why? I don't… I don't understand…_ "Y-Yest, Rei-sama." Asuka took a moment to gather her bearings. "I just… I just was wondering if you could help me. The others are bothering me─"

"Bothering you?" Rei cut in, hands moving to her hips and looming over Asuka like a dark shadow. "My, what a _shame_."

Asuka's hands clenched but she continued despite the growing ringing in her ears. "They're bullying me!" She said bluntly and to the point, wanting to end it as soon as possible. "They keep calling me names, taunting me! They always mess with my things too, steal my food, and they try to hurt me sometimes! I keep telling them to stop but they won't. Please Rei-sama if you could just have a word with the─"

" _Enough!_ " She interrupted, her voice thunderous and eyes glinting with anger. Her lips were pulled into a sneer.

Asuka's dread morphed into resignation and despair as she took a small step back. "R-Rei-sama, I just─"

"No." Rei hissed between clenched teeth. " _No._ You don't get that privilege. You, my dear, are an abomination. You have the same eyes as _that man_. I don't care what the other's say, you are and will always be just that, an abomination!" She said, inching forward as Asuka stepped back. "You don't get to complain. _You_ don't deserve to. I've hated you the moment that you've stepped foot in this orphanage and I would give anything to be rid of you but alas," She frowned, "I cannot. Not now anyway. You will listen to me and listen well, girl." She pointed a sharp nailed finger in Asuka's direction. "I won't hear another word in my direction ─ not _one_ ─ so long as you live under my roof! Am. I. _Clear?_ "

Asuka merely nodded shakily but before she could do more, there was a burning sensation and she was thrown back with a cry. She placed a hand on her cheek, feeling the radiating heat as well as the rising bruise. She could hardly believe it.

Rei showed no remorse, hand still hovering in the air. " _Yes what!?_ "

"Yes R-Rei-sama!" Asuka answered hastily.

Rei turned away from her and without a second look back said, "Get away from me."

Asuka didn't hesitate to comply and she ran to her room that was solely occupied by herself. She closed the door behind her and it wasn't a moment later that tears began to run down her face. She hiccuped, her breath hitched and then she was sobbing, shaking with the force of it.

She hated the orphanage. Hated it. She would have taken the illusion of Cait Shelter over this.

 _Stop it Wendy!_ She thought, trying to calm herself. _Crying isn't going to solve anything. So what if there are a few bad apples? Not everyone is the same! Just get through this… just until you can go on your own._

"I'll get stronger, _stronger_ than I've ever been before." She swore to herself, wiping the tears off herself. "I'm better than this!"

She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't be weak, that she wouldn't let the hatred of others get her down. She couldn't let it. To do so would mean that they'd won and she was never going to stoop down as low as them either. That would have been just as bad.

Since that day, she spent her time secluded. She stayed in her room, reading all that she could get her hands on. She began to strengthen herself by starting her training exercises. Asuka wanted to get strong as soon as possible but she'd do so quietly. She didn't want anyone else to know. Not yet.

Each day, starting from morning, she slowly went through katas and worked on her strength, stamina, and speed however she could. She dedicated hours to her practice. At first it was hard. There were days that she didn't want to continue but she'd remember the promise that she'd made and the memory of her brothers and friends spurred her on. She had been a Fairy Tail mage, one of the greatest as well and Dragon Slayer as well. There was no way she was going to let herself go.

She wanted to get started on her magic as well, trying get a feel of it. Dragon Slayer Magic tool a lot of focus and dedication and starting early would help. Asuka did so by meditating daily as well and she did so for hours as well.

What she had found… well, it had astounded her. She could feel her magic. It had the same familiar warmth of magic as ever but it was different… No longer was she gaining magic externally but it seemed that she was _creating_ it. She'd barely just then noticed that it wasn't magic in the air that she'd been feeling but something else. A closer look and she'd noticed the differences. It was darker than her pale colored Sky Dragon Magic. Not to mention, she could feel that same sensation in her. And then she really sensed it.

It was like a separate reservoir of magic, almost just as large. It was running through her like blood in her veins and it was _amazing_.

She spent weeks familiarizing herself with the two sources of power.

It wasn't until later on that she had gained some information. Since she started her training, her stealth had increased and she regularly ghosted the hallways at night. She'd overheard a conversation held between some of the other orphans.

"Are you going to become a shinobi, Daisuke?"

"Shinobi? Don't you need what's it called, chakra?"

"Yeah. It's uh ─ the mixing of spiritual and physical energies, or something like that at least."

"I mean I kind of want to."

"You should! We can be the strongest shinobi ever!"

"Hey… yeah! You're right. We can be the strongest and become Hokage!"

"I think I'd have a better chance at that Hideyoshi."

There was a scoff. "You know who doesn't have a chance? That blond demon."

"Oh yeah! He keeps saying he's going to become Hokage."

"Like that's ever going to happen."

"And that girl too, that blue haired one."

"I don't think she'd even graduate from the Academy!"

There was the sound of laughter and Asuka left before she could hear more. It left her angry but she'd taken a deep breath and calmed herself. They weren't worth it.

Briefly, she'd wondered who was the blond-haired demon that they were talking about. Still, later she'd thought about the words and she had been immensely relieved that she had managed to keep her magic. She would have been devastated if she didn't have it.

The time seemed to pass on by quickly. She'd spent her fourth birthday alone and she'd idly wondered how everyone back home was doing. She'd finally found out that she wasn't in Earthland, but in the Elemental Nations. It was a completely different world apparently, almost reminiscent to Edolas but the world wasn't linked to Earthland like Edolas. That's what she assumed anyway. She doubted that there was a way to return.

It would be for the best. She didn't know how much time had passed and her returning would just open old wounds.

A little after her fifth birthday ─ October 11 ─ Askua began leaving the orphanage. She was sure that the caretakers had noticed but none of them made of move to stop her. She was both glad and saddened by the fact but then her excitement at exploring overwhelmed her.

The village was big. The orphanage was right in the middle of it, it seemed, surrounded by a little patch of land that served as a playground for the children. There were people walking up and down the street, dressed in a manner that reminded her of Hosenka. What was more, her eyes had immediately caught onto the people jumping and running atop rooftops with amazing agility and speed. No one even seemed to mind or notice, which suggested that it was _normal_.

The different smells in the air enticed her, and the colors and the sheer difference of everything made her head spin. From the buildings to the people, the village of Konohagakure was starkly unlike anything she's ever seen. The mountain with carved with the faces of those whom she assumed were important people was amazing as well.

It was… Asuka didn't have words for it really.

 _This is amazing!_ She'd thought, trying to take in everything that there was to see. _But I need to find out more… Maybe at a library? But where would that be?_

Briefly Asuka wondered why no one even gave a glance so much her way. She'd thought that a little girl wandering alone would have attracted attention but it seemed like that was not the case. As she took a glance around, however, she noticed the abundance of children that were running to and from places without a care. She'd guessed that maybe the village was secure enough to do so. Or maybe that was just normal as well?

She'd stood in the middle of the road for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Maybe I should ask someone?" She'd murmured to herself.

There were many people that were dressed similarly, wearing dark green vests ─ perhaps the uniform utilized? ─ and Asuka assumed that perhaps they were the equivalent to mages.

 _Maybe they're the shinobi that the others were talking about?_ Asuka kept walking, taking in the sights and sounds until she realized that she'd unconsciously followed a savory scent that led her to a stand that was partially obscured. Her mouth watered at the prospect of food but she shook the thought away. She was on a mission, and regardless, she had no money to pay.

Mournfully, she moved away from the stand. As she glanced around she finally decided to ask someone for directions.

She approached a man leaning against a wall who was talking to a friend. She stopped a few feet away from them and they noticed her soon enough. "Excuse me?" She said, hands clenched behind her back.

"What can I do for you, little lady?" He said with a small smile.

It made her want to smile because the man before her just proved her right. There were just as many good people as there were bad. Not everyone was like the cruel headmistress.

"I was wondering if you could t-tell me where the library is please?" She asked.

The man raised an eyebrow, both at her question and manner of speaking. He didn't say anything though and merely nodded. "Ah. You'll want to go that direction," he pointed, "and then you go…" He carefully explained the directions, repeating them once again to make sure that she got it.

Asuka smiled and she bowed a bit to the other in gratefulness. "Thank you!"

The man laughed slightly. "It's no problem kid."

Asuka bowed once again and she turned, happily skipping down the road to the library and carefully following the directions given to her. She easily arrived to an impressive building and she took a moment to take it all in before she entered.

There were people milling around, most of them wearing the green vest as well as the headband that depicted the symbol of the leaf, another characteristic she thought to be of what identified a shinobi.

"Can I help you miss?" A voice said.

Asuka turned to find a young man, wearing both the headband and green vest. He had dark brown hair and kind grey eyes.

"A-Ah yes!" Asuka answered. "I was wondering if you can show me the history books?"

"History?" He said, taken aback. "Why would you want to read about that?"

Asuka gave the man a smile. "I find it interesting shinobi-san."

The man waved a hand. "Ah, none of that. The name's Souma." He turned and motioned for her to follow and lead her to a section. "This section is opened to the public. You have to be a shinobi and be a certain rank to get access to certain material though."

Asuka nodded and gave Souma a bright smile. "Thank you, Souma-san!"

The man nodded and he left, "Make sure to put them back where you found them!"

Asuka placed her attention to the books and she noticed that there were also lines of scrolls. She was glad that she had studied the language as much as she did. She wouldn't have been able to understand much otherwise. The written language was different from the figures that Earthland used.

"Might as well get started…" Asuka muttered to herself.

And so she did.

She grabbed piles and piles of books, each on varying topics. She read about the history of the Fire Nation, about the founding of Konoha, Chakra and even legends and stories that were found in the Elemental Nations.

' _Chakra is the melding of spiritual and physical energies. It is the power that is used to fuel a variety of shinobi arts, more prominently in ninjustsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Chakra itself is neutral but people gain certain affinities regarding ninjutsu. There are five elemental affinities: Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning and Fire. Chakra is regulated through the Chakra Pathway System, similar to the cardiovascular system.'_

The more that Wendy read, the more she was amazed. Chakra sounded great but she was curious to find out how magic would have competed against it. It seemed that chakra was more flexible than magic, seeing as mages usually learn one type, but still, she believed that magic wasn't to be underestimated.

' _Some individuals have greater amounts of chakra. This may sound beneficial, but the key is to having efficient chakra control. By having a greater amount of chakra control, the wielder will be able to use it to its maximum potential and not waste it, regardless of the size of chakra reserves. People with large amounts of chakra have the tendency to have worse control, as such it is important to practice as much as possible. Exercises such as meditation, water walking, tree walking and the leaf concentration exercise (see page 80-100 for exercise details) will help in building chakra control.'_

Her reading on chakra led to an entirely different branch of topics but she resisted the urge. She needed to find out more about where she lived.

' _Konohagakure (_ **Village Hidden in the Leaf** _) was founded by the Senju and Uchiha Clans, specifically, Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara, whom used their positions as Clan Leaders to end the war between the two clans._

 _Konoha is run by a leader called the Kage, and in the Hi no Kuni, called the Hokage (_ **Fire Shadow** ). _Each Hidden village has a Kage, usually, they are the strongest shinobi in the village. Strength does not define a Kage however, and it is important that they show the ability to lead, care for the village itself and show considerable skill such as tactics and more._

 _Konoha also has a council, called the Konoha Go-Ikeban_ ( **Tree Leaf Honored Opinion Watch** ) _It advises the Hokage on decisions and important matters, but ultimately, the power lies with the Hokage. Usually, Council Members have decades worth of experience as well as knowledge.'_

' _Shinobi are the main militant power in the Elemental Nation, majorly to Hidden Village's that also act on the Daimiyo's behalf. Most shinobi come from Hidden Villages. Whomever holds potential to become shinobi can, but it is also known that people from Clans become shinobi easier due to the increased amount of resources available to them, such as training and information_

 _Shinobi also have a sort of hierarchy in which they are ranked. Lower level ninja defer to those of higher rank. Such ranking includes Genin_ ( **Junior Ninja** ). _They are the lowest ranking shinobi. Usually, they do low level missions, which is generally manual labor. There are occasions, however, when higher level shinobi are unavailable that genin have to be sent due to necessity. This was mostly seen in the Shinobi Wars._

 _Next is Chunin,_ ( **Middle Ninja** ) _They are ninja that have achieved a level of maturity, as well as abilities that consist of leadership and tactical prowess. Chunnin typically get sent on C and B Ranked Missions. They may also go on higher level missions but they are led by a higher-level shinobi such as Jounin or even ANBU._

 _Tokubetsu Jonin_ ( **Special High Ninja** ) _are shinobi who specialize in a certain skill, rather than have all around Jonin level abilities._

 _Jonin_ ( **High Ninja** ) _are shinobi that have high experience and are highly skilled. They go on higher-level missions that typically involve a critical amount of danger, such as A or S-Rank missions. It is not unusual for a Jonin to go on missions alone, as they have the skills necessary to do so._

 _Kage_ ( **Shadow** ) _is a rank and title reserved for the leader of a Hidden Village. They oversee the village, have authority over all shinobi, and see to the safety of the people. They are usually also acknowledged as the village's strongest shinobi._

 _Teams are also very important. In Konoha, teamwork is emphasized. Usually they are three-man cells led by a more experienced shinobi. Genin are put into these teams and are led by Jonin. Typically, when Genin achieve a higher rank the team is dissolved but there are instances where a shinobi can apply for a Partnership. A partnership between shinobi is permanent. With a partnership, the shinobi will get sent to missions with those that they created it with,_ only _. A partnership is extremely rare, but usually are done by teams that display great bonds, teamwork, and skill.'_

The more she read the more Asuka was astounded. The ranking of missions was exactly the same as those in Earthland. Low level missions were ranked as D and C, intermediate ranked B, and high ranked mission's A or S. She was sure that there were also SS- Ranked missions as well as that those ranks also applied to shinobi in terms of skill, power and danger.

She read for a long time. It was interesting to her but the more she read the more she saw the difference of culture and morals. She became aware one stark difference between Earthland and the Elemental Nations, and that was the fact they killed, _fought_ with the intent to kill.

She could see the necessity though, as much as it troubled her. The Elemental Nations has gone through wars and struggles and hasn't truly known the peace that Fiore has achieved. They are cloaked in shadows, waiting for the knife to strike at them.

A shinobi must be prepared for blood to be spilt. There is no other way. They do so because how else will they protect their village? Their loved ones? It put a sour taste in her mouth but Asuka resolved to investigate further until she properly formed an opinion. She didn't know the exact reasons after all, the things they went through, and the way that they lived.

She could find out firsthand now though. She was reborn into this world and she was now a part of it.

She closed the book with a sigh and moved on to other things. She explored the various legends as well as what little information there were of Clans. Clans had reminded her of a family of mages that specialized in specific brand of magic. It was weird but fascinating at the same time.

Her favorite legend that she read so far was that of the beginning of chakra, of the Rikudo Sennin, as well as that of the Princess of the Moon.

It wasn't until later that she realized that hours had passed. She had hastily put away the books in their proper places. She didn't put them all away however as she walked to the front desk with arms laden with books. She had to place the books on the floor however, as she was nowhere near tall enough to carry the books.

Many shinobi glanced at her, most in amusement and curiosity but they dismissed her not long after.

"You checking those out, kid?" A voice said, and Asuka turned to find a shinobi behind her. Either, Chunin or Jonin she wasn't sure. But he had a kind look in his eye and Asuka sensed nor smelled any ill intent from the dirty blond-haired shinobi.

"Yes, shinobi-san." She said, a smile forming on her lips as she pulled her blue hair away from her face.

"Masaru?" A voice said and both turned to see Souma walking their way.

"Hey Souma, still stuck in the library huh?" Masaru smirked, an amused glint in his light blue eyes. "I thought you would have moved on to something better Souma."

Souma rolled his eyes. "I _like_ working here Masaru. Kami, the kid has more sense than you do." He muttered as he leant down to pick up the books that were on the floor. ' _Legend of the Moon', 'Traveler of the Sky', 'Elemental Nations and its Hidden Villages'_ and _'Chakra and You'._ "You planning on becoming a shinobi kid?"

Asuka glanced at the man, hands twisting nervously together. "Maybe. I-I'm not sure yet. That's why I came to the library… to see if I could decide."

Masaru raised an eyebrow as he leant down and swooped the tiny girl ─ really, she's the smallest thing he's _ever seen_ ─ up, disregarding her squeak of surprise and placing her gently atop the desk. "Don't be un a rush kid. Being a shinobi is serious business."

Asuka stared at him with wide golden eyes, "Why did you become a shinobi then Masaru-san? Could you tell me?" She waved a hand wildly, "I mean, you don't have to answer!"

Masaru and Souma exchanged a glance of surprise.

A smile formed on Masaru's face. "Ah… That's simple. I did it because I wanted to protect my family and friends, as well as the village. But I think this book will help you somewhat." He handed her a book from his own stack.

Asuka takes it curiously. "The Will of Fire?"

Souma agave a huff of laughter, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's what the village believes in, the majority of shinobi anyway. It's the idea that the key to peace is love. Basically, the entire village is like a family and every shinobi with the Will of Fire loves, cherishes, believes and fights to protect the village. It's sort of symbolic of the hopes and dreams of the previous generation that are passed on to the next… You get me?" It just occurred then, that a kid might not be able to understand a word that he said. Children don't tend to think so deeply until later on but something told him that she'd understand.

Asuka's eyes brightened. Was this the answer that she was looking for? Would this help her? "I- Yes! Thank you, Souma-san!"

Souma smiled, this time something more genuine and soft. "And would you look at that. She has more manners than you do Masaru!" He walked behind the desk and gathered up the books, beginning the process of checking them out for the little girl.

Masaru rubbed the girl's hair good naturedly with a mutter of, "Brat."

Souma handed them to Asuka whom took them with a bit of a struggle. They were a heavy for her, something that galled her slightly but she knew it was just something that she'd have to fix with more training. She needed something more intensive.

"Here you go kid. You're a smart cookie, I'm sure I don't need to tell you to return them when you're done right?"

Asuka shook her head. "Of course not, Souma-san. I'll return them!"

"You need help carrying them kid?" Masaru asked as he handed his own books over to check out. _'Poison's and you!'_ was written in bright cheery letters. Kami, shinobi were weird lot.

Asuka hesitated but she knew that she'd struggle carrying them on her own. She was a long way from the orphanage and she didn't want to damage the books by dropping them. At the same time, however, she didn't really want Masaru to see where she lived, to see the hatred in their eyes and decided that he hated her now too.

 _Don't think like that Wendy!_ She thought, _That's illogical. You don't know him well enough to think that._ "I- I, okay, Masaru-san. Thank you." _Give him a chance Wen─ Asuka._

"No problem, kid." Masaru took the books in hand, his as well as Asuka's, and promptly lifted Asuka to his shoulders with a grin as he listened to her sound of surprise. "Come on then, kid. Just tell me where you live and we'll get there in no time. See ya' later Souma."

Souma gave a laugh as he waved his goodbye. "Don't drop the kid Masaru!"

"Let's go then." Masaru nodded. "Make sure to hold on tight, okay? Don't want you falling." Tiny hands promply gripped at his blond hair, gently but firmly. "Where do you live, kid? Wait, tell me your name. I can't keep calling you kid."

"Uh, my name is Asuka, Masaru-san." Wendy answered and she looked up curiously as she sensed someone approaching.

"What the fuck?"

Masaru frowned. "Watch your language around the kid, Aoba."

"Did you kidnap her?" Aoba asked. He had dark colored hair, wore his headband slightly slanted, had standard green vest, and dark sunglasses that obscured his eyes.

"What?" Masaru said incredulously. "Of course not! I'm just helping her get home."

"Did she get lost?"

" _No, Aoba_." Masaru sighed and Asuka gave a giggle, noticing the long-suffering tone that she's heard dozen's times before. "Anyway, what was your name kid?"

"Asuka." She answered. "I live in Rei-sama's orphanage."

Masaru's step faltered slightly and Asuka waited for his response. She was immensely relieved a moment later at his answer.

"Ah." Masaru muttered. "Okay, then I'll get you there in no time Asuka-chan." He turned to his other companion. "You can come with or get lost Aoba. I don't really care either way." He bounded off with a leap of chakra to the rooftops, smiling slightly at Asuka's joyous laughter.

"Why are you so mean Masa-chan." Aoba cried, quickly dodging the kunai thrown his way.

"Ass." Masaru muttered.

"Jerk." Aoba replied, a smirk tugging on his face as he followed close behind.

True to Masaru's word, they arrived quickly.

As Asuka stared at the tall gated orphanage, it seemed to loom over her. It almost intimidated her but the knowledge that there was good to be found in this world comforted her. She knew that she'd struggle, that was a given, but Asuka would overcome any and all obstacles that came her way. She'd become strong, so much so that she'd be known just as she had been in Earthland and like her brothers. She'd make them proud and make friends of her own that she'd be glad to call family, just like Fairy Tail.

Masaru gently put Asuka down. "Here you go Asuka-chan. You be careful okay?" He said as out of the corner of his eye he saw the head caretaker, Rei, bounding down the steps and towards them with a smile on her face. Masaru pasted a smile on his face, one that didn't reach his eyes as he greeted the woman. "Ah, good afternoon Rei-san."

Aoba tensed slightly behind him but relaxed a moment later, slouching in an easy going way.

"Shinobi-san! My how can I help you?" She said, her tone carefully neutral, and she glanced towards Asuka with a stern look. "Was she bothering you? I must apologize then. I can assure you that Asuka-chan wil be appropriately punished then." She said hurriedly, hands placed on her hips.

Masaru shook his head. "That won't be necessary Rei-san. Asuka-chan was very well behaved. I merely gave her some assistance in coming home." Masaru smiled tersely at the woman and leaned down to be at eyelevel with Asuka. "I'll see you later okay, Asuka-chan?" He said.

Asuka nodded, eyebrows furrowed as she glanced between the three adults. "Yes, Masaru-san. It was a pleasure meeting you. You as well Aoba-san." She said.

Aoba smiled. "Something tells me this won't be the last time I see you squirt. You take care in the meantime, okay?"

Asuka nodded as she retreated behind the gates, Rei waiting with a plastic smile on her face. "Goodbye!" She said happily, not even caring for Rei's presence.

They waved back before they disappeared in a show of speed.

Asuka hurriedly went into the orphanage, Rei following behind her in a more sedate pace. She went straight to her room and slammed the door closed. She placed her books gently into a little hiding spot that she'd found under the floorboards that was filled with other possessions. She heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and placed back the floorboards just in time for the door to slam back open with great force, so much so that the door bounced back and the sound caused Asuka to flinch in surprise, despite having heard her.

" _You!_ " Rei hissed, hair askew from its usual neat bun. "You brought those shinobi to _my_ doorstep? What did you do to them vermin?" Rei walked forward and as fast as a viper, locked her hand around Asuka's throat. She lifted her up as if she weighed nothing and ignored her desperate gasps of pain and panic. "Oh, I just know this will be the last time that I can put my hands on you, you brat, thanks to that little adventure you had there but mark my words. There are other ways to keep you in check." She said ever so softly, disregarding the hand that was clawing at her own.

After a few moments, which seemed to last for an eternity to Asuka, Rei threw her down to the floor harshly. Asuka took in desperate gulps of air, tasting foul to her tongue in that moment. She laid a shaking hand to her throat and despite her shock, she looked up towards Rei.

Asuka didn't cry. She calmed her breathing and she stood despite the burning in her throat. She glared at the headmistress. "Get out." She rasped, her throat hurting with each word but she ignored it.

"What did you say?" Rei replied, moving a hand up in the air as if to strike her.

"Get. Out." Asuka repeated, moving forward and glaring with anger towards the woman. She clenched her hands at her sides, fury coursing through her veins. To think that this woman was in charge of children was preposterous. Or maybe the woman _was_ capable of taking care of children. It was just _her_ that she had a problem with. And for the life of her, Asuka couldn't recall what it was that she did to anger the woman. It was unfair and she hated, hated that hated because she wasn't one to keep grudges but this… it tested her, immensely.

Rei's eyes narrowed and she made to strike her but─

But Asuka was faster.

Asuka held Rei's hand in her grip, tightening ever so slowly to painful proportions. "I said get out!" She yelled, pushing her away, so much so she went out the door and hit the hallway door with a thump. "Don't come in here. Don't bother me. Don't even so much as look at me woman because you _will regret it_!" Asuka hissed, chakra and magic alike spiking and making the air feel choking and heavier.

Rei stared at her with wide eyes, uncomprehending.

" _Am. I. Clear?"_ Asuka threw back Rei's words, repeating each with a dark promise.

Rei saw a demon before her, with eyes that glowed brightly and bore into her soul. She saw the image of eyes staring at her from the shadows, a towering form that loomed over her, and ferocious growls that echoed in her ears. She swallowed heavily, sweat forming on her forehead, and the fear in the back of her throat tasted bitter. She shook her head in acknowledgement before standing up shakily and hurriedly leaving without a look back.

Asuka closed the door with a solid 'click', turning and leaning on it a moment later. She closed her eyes tightly and she took a deep breath. She was changing just by living in this world and she knew that there would be times where she couldn't be the kind person that she knew she was.

That… or maybe Gajeel and Laxus rubbed had instilled their tempers in her.

Still, she understood that this world wasn't as kind as hers. It was necessary to adapt and she knew that her brothers wouldn't have begrudged her for it. If they had been with her, she knew that they would change as well. They'd do anything that was necessary to keep each other safe and damn those that stood in their way and what they protected.

They were dragons given human form. They held slitted eyes, fangs capable of tearing flesh as well as claws, could draw powerful breaths, could eat the element themselves, held immense strength that could shatter the earth, held a ridiculous amount of stamina that would let them fight on where others would have fallen, and even held skin that was nigh impenetrable and could be covered in scales that was even more powerful.

"Forget about it Wendy." She murmured to herself, hands flexing slightly and the sharp end of her claws briefly skimming across her skin. "You have more important things to be concerned about."

She moved to the center of the room and she sat down. She breathed slowly and evenly, concentrating on the feel of her chakra and magic. "I need─" She said lowly, "I need to get stronger." She felt her magic, so familiar and comforting. Her chakra pulsed like a steady heartbeat, unique to her in its difference. "To be _faster_. To _endure_."

The air seemed to shift around her, picking up stray dust. A ring of wind began to swirl around her sitting form, small and ever shifting.

"For my loved ones." For her brothers. For Fairy Tail. For her future friends and comrades. For her new home.

Her two power sources were separated but Wendy was sure that if she wanted to, she might be able to mix them. Before that, however, she needed more information. For now, she'd try to get to know her chakra.

It was bizarre to have two sources of power but incredibly helpful. She knew that with this, she'd reach new heights. She was going to become one of the most powerful shinobi in the world, no matter what. It was her dream, to be acknowledge as strong and someone worthy of respect.

That night led the start of her training, very _intensive_ training.

She had a regimen of daily exercise that she conducted in her room. It was designed to build up her muscle mass, strengthen her muscles including her core, as well as begin to increase her stamina. She also wanted to build up her speed and she did so by running in the forest, out of sight from inquiring eyes, including shinobi.

She wanted to do more, but at the moment she was limited. When she enrolled in the Academy, Asuka would be sure to buy weights. It would be very useful and beneficial as they would help increase speed, stamina, strength _and_ endurance. Not to mention, it had the added bonus of being very discreet.

She was also implementing the chakra exercises that she had read about. At first, it was hard but Asuka was nothing but determined. The first time she did the Leaf Concentration Exercise, she failed. Spectacularly.

The leaf in her hand had, bluntly, been ripped to shreds. She had stared confused at the pieces before trying again with another leaf. She tried to put less of her chakra, which was a bit hard. Her chakra felt like a waterfall that was trying to be funneled through a small point but she applied her own magic control methods, and found it a bit easier. It would still be necessary to put a massive amount of practice but Asuka was certainly willing to put the effort.

This time, the leaf stuck to her face but quivered weakly on her face. She tried to use _less_ chakra and it stuck more but even then, it was tentative. Many tries later, the leaf stuck to her firmly. Still, she wanted nothing but sharp precision so she stuck multiple leaves all over her bodies. She understood that generally, only a small portion of shinobi used _all_ of the tenketsu and she wanted to be a part of that. She tried meditating throughout the process, trying to practice her control unconsciously so it would become second instinct, almost akin to the automatic regulating of chakra when a shinobi mastered water walking and tree walking.

That was what she did as well. She practiced in her own room, uninterrupted. She had sent the minimal the minimal amount of chakra in her feet, preferring to slip than to unintentionally destroy her room. It was easier to do than the leaf exercise, she found, but she didn't let her success get to her.

Water walking took a lot of effort. She had gone into the woods, which, she found was very peculiar. The plant life was tall and there was a ridiculous amount of deadly fauna. The few animals that she encountered were unusually big and ferocious, smelling like the scent of blood. She had sensed the peculiar energy that strongly permeated the forest and a brief thought brought the image of the Shodaime. It made sense then. The First Hokage must have made the forest with his _Mokuton,_ and the chakra that was left behind increased the vitality and strength of those that dwelled within it.

She found a river once she wandered inwards, and she had taken a brief moment to appreciate the sight. The air _tasted wonderful_ and beauty of nature astounded her. The trees in Konoha were so tall and green, towering over those of Earthland as well as others in the Elemental Nations she was sure.

She had walked towards the river, expecting to get dropped into the cold waters more than once. She had sent chakra into her feet in an even thin film before placing a foot on the surface of the water. She knew that the ability to walk on water and on surfaces was common and a necessity but it still amazed her. Asuka has never seen anything like it in Earthland.

The resistance that she was met with surprised her and she had tentatively placed the other feet in. She let out a breath of relief and took a few unsteady steps. Not a moment later, she plunged into the river with a shriek. Asuka easily resurfaced a moment later with a sigh. She went back to the river bank and tried again, and again, and again.

She increased her duration each time but she also went through different motions to get used to the idea of fighting atop of water. It was hard, especially considering that the flow of water was inconsistent and she had to regulate the amount of chakra accordingly. If she could master her chakra control in her feet, which was the most difficult, then everything else would be easy.

It wasn't until later that she found out that she was in the Forest of Death. She didn't really care however. In fact, her visits increased. Asuka figured that if she could survive the 'treachery' of the 'Forest of Death' then she could take on anything the Academy threw towards her, at least until she could find something more challenging.

Each day was the same. She was ignored by the inhabitants of the orphanage, though they still whispered behind her back and gave her looks of fear and disgust. She was left to fend for herself, which she could do, but it still troubled her somewhat that Rei would allow a child ─ despite how unusual as she was ─ be left to their fate. She went through her daily regimen of exercises, which increased her flexibility, agility, strength, stamina, speed, and endurance.

She also tried to visit the library at least once a week. Each time, Souma greeted her with a smile and an amused look in his eyes. He helped her with whatever she needed, never once asking questions regardless of what book she checkout which ranged from fairy tales, legends, to chakra and nature transformation and even introductory medical texts. Sometimes, she even encountered Masaru.

"Another weird combination?" Souma remarked as he eyed her selection.

Asuka pouted. "It's not weird! They're interesting."

" _Legends of the Past._ " A voice read and Asuka looked behind to see Masaru staring down at her with a puzzled look. Another shinobi wasn't far behind, this one someone she didn't recognize. She'd long memorized the names of those that she commonly saw on her way to the library, like the shopkeepers and stall owners that she passed as well. " _The Founding Clans? Uzushio, Konoha's Sister Village. The Tale of Forest Spirits!?_ " He read, increasingly incredulous. "What the hell?"

With each title read, Asuka's face got increasingly red before she frowned. " _Mou~_ Don't judge me Masaru-san! They're interesting to _me_." She said.

Souma laughed lowly. "Leave her alone Masaru. At least she reads for fun and doesn't treat it like the worst chore in the world, which is more than I can say for you." He mocked, smirking at the offended face Masaru threw at him.

"Shut up Souma." He said before turning back towards Asuka. "Why do you have so many books anyway? Don't you go out and play or something?" He asked.

Asuka fidgeted, looking away from their gaze. "I spend a lot of time alone, Masaru-san. The other kids don't like me much but I don't mind." She said truthfully. She didn't want friends that judged others by the words of others, that didn't follow their own opinions and held such unwarranted hatred in their hearts. "Besides, I got the books to occupy me for my birthday."

Souma and Masaru both stared at her blankly, trying to register the words in their minds.

"Yeah, no." Masaru said, throwing Asuka's books into his bag without a care. He hefted Asuka up to his shoulders without a word, ignoring her yelp of surprise. He turned and began to walk out the library. "Let's go Souma! Leave the desk." He said, his voice leaving no room argument.

The encouragement wasn't needed as Souma was already following closely behind. "Take over for me Ayaka! Thanks!" He didn't pay attention to the sputtered replies nor the sounds of confusion. He casually meandered near Masaru, who had placed Asuka over his shoulders.

The two men exchanged glances, nodding a moment later.

"Akimichi?"

"Akimichi."

"Let's go Kiyo-chan!" Masaru said as he leaped towards the rooftop.

"Masaru-san!" Asuka said, hands gripping at Masaru even as a smile formed on her face.

They went from rooftop to rooftop until they arrived to their destination. A sign read _Akimichi_ but Asuka was mostly focused on the intense savory scents that came from the restaurant. Her mouth watered and her stomach gurgled with hunger. She's never smelled anything so good in her life. She shook the thought away.

"What are we doing here Masaru-san?" She asked.

Masaru gave a small huff of laughter. "It's your birthday right kid?" He said as he walked in. "Like hell are you spending your it alone."

Souma nodded as they sat down in a spare booth. "I can't believe the other brats don't like you. You're a smart brat."

Masaru placed Asuka next to him, gently and absently patting her head. _So cute!~_ He thought. "They're just jealous. Don't listen to them Asuka-chan." He said. "Have you decided if you wanted to join the Academy?" He asked curiously.

Souma turned his attention to the blue haired little girl. He saw her regularly, at least once a week and somehow, during that time Asuka endeared herself to him. Damn his soft heart but he couldn't say no to her. Since the first time they met, Souma had been curious about her. She had been so small when they'd met, so _fragile_ that Souma was half afraid she'd be blown away with a gust of the wind but there was a determination and strength in her gaze that had stopped him, that had made him wonder. She was smart too and damn if she wasn't a budding genius. He knew that he'd do anything to protect her and by the look in Masaru's eyes, he would too.

Asuka tore her gaze away from the menu and blinked. "Ah, that." She murmured. "Yes, I've decided to enroll in the Academy once I turn eight." She answered, a small smile forming on her face. "I joined because I wanted to become stronger… for many reasons and I figured that I could start with the Academy."

"I figured." Souma said, a smile on his face as well. He reached into his own pocket and took out a scroll. He placed it atop the table, unrolling it and revealing a sealing array.

Asuka looked on curiously, wondering what he was doing when she spied Masaru doing the same and unrolling his own scroll. _A sealing scroll?_ She wondered.

Simultaneously, they placed their hands atop the array. There was a small cloud of smoke before it dissipated. A small pile of books was revealed as well as what looked like a pouch, akin to those that shinobi commonly wore, as well as a box.

"Happy Birthday then, Asuka-chan." Souma said, pushing the pile of books towards Asuka.

Masaru did the same with the pouch and box. "Happy Birthday!" He said cheerfully.

Asuka stared imcomprehensively but before she knew it, tears were brimming in her eyes. She gave a watery smile. She had been fully prepared to spend her birthday alone but it seemed like fate had other plans. "I-I ─" Asuka stuttered, tears winding down her face. " _Thank you so much_!" She said, standing in the booth and giving Masaru a tight hug before leaping across the table and doing the same to Souma.

The two-shinobi smiled in satisfaction and contentment.

"We're at Akimichi's kid, order whatever you want! Everything's good!" Masaru said.

They stayed there for a long time. They ate the most delicious food that Asuka has ever tasted and they were waited on by the kindest waiter that she's ever met. She figured that they were the famously talented cooks, the Akimichi. The trio talked and talked about anything and everything. They laughed, they had fun and Asuka knew that they were the first of her precious people. She knew that she'd help them in any way that she could.

They left a few hours later. Souma and Masaru personally escorted her home and left with heartfelt goodbyes, reminding her to not let the words and actions of others get to her.

"Remember," Souma said, leaning down to be at eye level with Asuka, "they don't matter, Asuka-chan. You just worry about yourself, you hear?" He said.

"Sou-chan's right." Masaru said, disregarding the other's glare, "Besides, none of those brats have half the talent that you have. I know that you're going to be one hell of a shinobi kid." He gave Asuka a smile.

Asuka gave both a heartfelt smile. "Thank you…" She said, voice brimming with emotion. "Thank you so much!"

For the week afterwards, Asuka was so happy that she completely forgot about the gross behavior of the others inhabitants in orphanage. She had been surprised at the gifts that she had been given but they had been incredibly useful. Souma had given her books on chakra control, nature transformation and elements, introductory as well as slightly advanced medical texts, as well as ─ surprisingly ─ fuinjutsu.

The books helped immensely. It had given her tips that she found, while simple, were incredibly useful. Her chakra control skyrocketed and she could water walk and tree walk without a thought now. She read about the different affinities that a shinobi could have and she already found out what they were. Wedged in between the pages of the book was the paper that allowed one to see their affinity.

Asuka had carefully fed her chakra to the paper and had been immensely surprised when it wrinkled and then became damp. She had been expecting the paper to split in two but when she thought about it, it made sense. Her chakra was independent of her magic ─ her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic ─ so it wasn't unusual that her affinity was water and lightning.

Masaru had given her a set of kunai and shuriken as well as a holster colored black. She hadn't wasted anytime to begin practicing with them. The first few times had been hard but she had seen enough shinobi with them to have some semblance of an idea on how to utilize them. If she had learned anything form Erza though, was to treat any weapon as an extension of yourself. Training with weapons had given Asuka the idea of perhaps trying to specialize with one but with what weapon, she was still unsure. She needed to research more, as well as to try to find a taijustsu style that would work with her Dragon Slaying Magic.

Regarding the medical texts, she had read it through thoroughly first. She took healing seriously and she could see that what she was studying was a lot more in depth. It was complicated, a bit daunting ─ especially considering that she may have the someone else's life in the palm of her hands ─ but it wasn't something she was willing to pass by. If it would help her loved ones then she would definitely do her best to perfect it. There weren't any techniques in the book but that was fine. There was more to learn first. It was only a matter of time, and then, she'd begin.

Her marks had been slightly off and each time she had thrown either a kunai or shuriken they hit slightly off center. She was close but it would take her more practice. She developed callouses and she had gained a few cuts and scrapes from handling weapons but they healed easily enough.

The most significant thing that happened however was when she moved out of the orphanage. Rei had heeded her word and kept her distance but it seemed that she wouldn't let her anger fade as long as she resided there. She found other ways to make her life hell. There was never enough food left over for Asuka, as it seemed that she always missed breakfast, dinner, and lunch by a margin. The pantries were also empty each time she checked, and she checked even during odd hours. Asuka was forced to go hungry more than a few times. Asuka had to go find other means for food, some which involved hunting in the Forest of Death. There was never any hot water left over for her, was never given decent clothes, could never find shoes that fit her.

It was one thing after another and Asuka finally decided that enough was enough.

Asuka had donned the best clothing that she had and went into the Hokage Tower. She had politely requested to see the Hokage. The secretary had looked at her incredulously and she was sure that she would have been turned down, if it hadn't been for a very familiar shinobi passing by.

"Hey, you're that kid that always Masaru and Kenta are always around!" Aoba said, pointing a rude finger towards Asuka.

Not far behind were other two shinobi. One held a scarred face and was looking towards Asuka curiously. Another was a woman, she had long black hair and deep read eyes, reminding Asuka of the famed Uchiha Clan that she had heard and read about. They were missing the commas that the Uchiha held but Asuka decided that both the woman's and the Sharingan's were hauntingly beautiful.

"Ah, Aoba-san." Asuka greeted, eyes wide in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He said, lowering his hand when the woman pushed it down.

"I needed to talk to Hokage-sama." Asuka answered. "I wanted to talk to him about… a personal matter." She said, slightly hesitating. She wasn't sure of she wanted anyone else to know about her unusual situation. She was slightly afraid to see how others would react but she knew that she'd move past it. It was best to forget that it ever happened. Besides, that would give power to Rei's actions, give her the satisfaction of seeing her affected and there was no way that Asuka would allow that.

"Right…" Aoba said, rubbing at the back of his head. "Right. This is my friend, Yuhi Kurenai. Kurenai, Asuka-chan."

Kurenai smiled at the little girl slightly. "It's nice to meet you Asuka-chan."

Asuka smiled, nodding. "Likewise." She said. She rubbed at the floor with a foot before a determined look filtered over her face. "Ano, would you two be able to help me?"

Aoba and Kurenai exchanged a glance.

A few moments later, Asuka was standing before the most powerful man in the village. The Sandaime Hokage was an elderly man that had a kind demeanor but it didn't hide the strength and keen intelligence in the man's eyes, nor the aura of strength that he imposed. His warm brown eyes were staring right at her.

He reminded her very much of Master Makarov. A man like him, she knew, was worthy of respect, if only just because he was the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama." She greeted, bowing to the leader of Konoha.

"Ah." The Hokage placed his hands atop the desk. "You are Asuka-chan, yes? My shinobi tell me you wanted to speak to me."

Asuka nodded, eyes trained on the floor. "Yes… I know that you must be busy, being the Hokage, s-so I will try not to take too much of your time."

The Hokage laughed lowly. "Nonsense, child. I could use a distraction every now and then." He stared at the multiple piles of paperwork. "The paperwork always seems to _breed_." He muttered before turning his attention back to the little girl. She was small, a little slip of a thing with long dark blue hair and eyes that brought a pang of regret. Her eyes reminded him those of his own student but Asuka's were different. They were darker, more golden than yellow. He shook the thought away. "How can I help you child?"

Asuka smiled, sensing the genuine intent in the man. "I-I," She took a deep breath, taking a moment to compose herself. "I wanted to ask, if I could be granted my own home. As well as a stipend, at least until I enroll in the Academy and become a shinobi."

Sarutobi frowned. "You wish to have a home?"

Asuka nodded, eyes lowering somewhat. "Yes… I live in the orphanage you see." She didn't miss the slight reaction that he gave. "However, I know that my chances of getting adopted are slim. My presence in the orphanage seems to cause… discontent."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, his frown becoming heavy. He's heard that before, in a child just as young as Asuka, except he held golden hair and the brightest blue eyes. Discontent could mean a lot of things, could imply a lot of things that he hoped weren't true.

"It would solve a lot of problems if I lived on my own, Hokage-sama. I would bother no one Hokage-sama." She finished.

There was silence in the office for a moment.

"What kind of discontent Asuka-chan?" He said, voice stern. "I'd appreciate it if you would spare me no details."

Asuka said nothing for a moment. She was before the Hokage, the being that commanded the entire military power of Konoha. She didn't think that she could deny him but at the same time, she felt that she could trust the man. Her instinct told her she could, and Asuka wasn't the type to ignore them.

So she did. She explained the hateful behavior of the inhabitants of the orphanage, especially Rei's. She told of her experience and time there. Told of him of the shoe box room, her clothing that was little more than rags, of the sparse food that was left for her, the cold that permeated and so much more. She told him of the unwarranted anger, the bullying. Everything.

It didn't seem like much but Asuka was sure that had she mentally been as old as she looked, if she had been nothing _but_ a little girl, this could have been _really devastating_.

Sarutobi remained silent after she finished. He had his eyes closed and his hands were interlocked before him. He breathed in and out calmly and looked ever composed. He opened his eyes a moment later.

"Granted."

 **-XxX-**

 **REMEMBER, WENDY IS GOING TO BE OP (OVER POWERED) AF.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Uchiha Clan Massacre

**Summary:** The one where Wendy ends up reborn in the Elemental Nations and becomes a shinobi out of necessity and joins Team 7. How will her presence change fate? OP!BAMF!Wendy

 **Warning:** There may be some bashing, on Sakura, Ino, a lot of girls in general, magic and chakra shenanigans. Disregards everything after Tartaros, and no I am NOT a fan of NaLu. I am not a fan of Lucy. Period. Also, OP!Magic AND Chakra!Wendy, AU Canon Divergence and whatever, manipulation of plot timeline and other stuff. And complete bs too.

 **WARNING! WARNING! READ! READ!:**

 **WENDY WILL BE SERIOUSLY OP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT PLEASE DON'T READ! AGAIN OP!WENDY, LIKE SERIOUSLY, OP!**

* * *

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Ever since she left the orphanage, Asuka was as happy as she could be. The apartment that she had been granted was small and quaint, located in the top floor that had surprisingly few residents and had a balcony as well, nothing really impressive but it was _hers_. That was all that really mattered. What little she owned was easily moved. She was also afforded a stipend that covered her rent as well as other necessary expenses, as well as a bit _extra_.

She smiled when she remembered why she was given more money, straight out of the Hokage's own.

" _But why Hokage-sama?" She said, shocked. "I need nothing more than to cover the necessary expenses─"_

 _The Hokage shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "I have no doubt that you can manage your money well, Asuka-chan. You're very mature for your age, but still, you are a child. You should afford at least a few pleasures… Besides," He said, eyes warm and tone fond. "You remind me a bit of another child that I know. Maybe you'll meet him one day." He wondered aloud._

 _Asuka smiled. "I can't thank you enough Ojii-sama!" She said, and then a blush burned hotly on her face. "Uh─ I mean, Hokage-sama!"_

 _The Hokage laughed loudly. "It is fine Asuka-chan. I don't mind."_

' _She reminds me more and more of him with every encounter. I can only hope that she_ does _meet him. They would certainly benefit from each other. On another hand, I must have a_ word _with the orphanage. It's no coincidence that they_ both _lived there.' His eyes narrowed sharply but he made a mental note, choosing instead to pay attention to the girl before him. She was like kindness given form. He could see it but there was also a determination that burned bright in her eyes._

 _It gave him hope._

" _If I may, Hokage-sama," She started, "could we keep this between us? I don't want…" She trailed off, trying to put her thoughts into words._

 _Sarutobi nodded and said, "I understand."_

When she first moved, the first thing that Asuka had done was budget her expenses. She calculated the amount of money that she would spend on things such as rent, food, clothes, weapons and so on. She was lucky that the apartment had already came with the necessary furniture such as a small table, a couch, a bed, a wardrobe, a small coffee table, and most surprising of all, a bookcase. There wasn't any kitchen ware unfortunately, but it shouldn't cost much seeing as she only needed a few dishes and pots and pans. She'd buy more later, especially since she really enjoyed cooking.

When she was done, she began her little shopping spree. She made sure to spend only on what was absolutely necessary. She had planned to spend money on herself later on, at least until she really settled in. She bought bedding, a few pieces of kitchen necessities, hygiene products such as shampoo, conditioner and other toiletries, as well as a few towels, and she also spent a good portion of her money on food, and most of all, a basic medical kit that she planned to gradually add on to.

She went home, arms bulging with various bags and secretly, she enjoyed the incredulous stares that she garnered from civilians. The bags that she carried looked heavy but her training payed off. They hardly weighed anything, not to mention that the attributes that Dragon Slayer Magic gave were kicking in, although a little later than in Earthland.

Her teeth were sharpening and her fangs were becoming prominent. Soon they'd be strong enough to even break steel. Her nails were pointed and strengthening, sharp enough to gauge the earth. Flesh was easier, that she was sure. She was strong enough to punch small craters in the earth now and tear apart small trees. Her senses were as keen as they had previously been with a sharp sense of smell, eyesight that could see clear into the night and more, as well as hearing and even taste.

She was becoming as she was in Earthland, even though she had been reborn into this new world but she was grateful. Her dragon attributes would no doubt be useful in this world. It made her wonder if she'd be able to eat the elements here as well. She had no doubt about wind but there was a question about how eating chakra would affect her. Ninjutsu was made up of chakra after all but she had a feeling that it wouldn't cause a negative reaction in her, at least, nothing as drastic like when Natsu ate Ethernano.

Another thing that she wasn't sure of was if her immunity to poisons transferred over. She'd have to test it later.

It seemed that things were looking up for Asuka. She had her own home, was away from her tormentors, had a steady income and she was set to get enrolled in the next year to the Academy. She had increased the difficulty of her daily regimen, had increased her weights (now weighing a total of 100 pounds [45~ kg]) had increased her chakra control to the point that she could stick small rocks _and_ leaves all around her body, and was increasing her knowledge by the day.

Life seemed good except the only thing that was missing were friends her age that she could call her own. She could only hope to make some in the Academy and if there was a repeat of the orphanage… well, as they said, there was more than one fish in the sea. There was bound to be _someone_.

Currently, Asuka was on her way to the Forest of Death. It had become her retreat, a little home away from home. It was unusual, especially considering the hazards that the forest bore but to Asuka's it only served to capture her attention even more. It also helped that the saturation of chakra would help mask her activities. There were big wild felines capable of tearing a man to shreds and wolves that could easily tear the flesh from bone. The plants were largely venomous(?) and grew to proportions that Asuka knew was unusual. There were medicinal plants as well which she took harvested when she was able to. They were extremely potent and more effective than those that grew out of the forest. Why they weren't used, Asuka didn't know but that only meant that there was more for her.

She was planning on starting on ninjutsu. For taijutsu, she had her old fighting style to back on, at least until she found something else to incorporate. She had no idea how she'd do in genjutsu. If she used illusions, she was sure to use the image of the worst enemies she and Fairy Tail had faced. No doubt that Acnologia would strike fear in even the hardest of hearts.

She was in the same river that she had frequented for her water exercise. She knew hat she couldn't use low level jutsu. They would just fall apart but she knew that there were also some essential techniques that she _had_ to learn, such as _Kawarimi_ **(Substitution Technique)**. It would be best to start at semi-advanced techniques and go up from there. She had two basic techniques that she wanted to try, each for her elemental affinity. She was also planning on mastering techniques from other elements as well but she knew that they'd be a great deal harder so she'd focus on Lightning and Water for now.

They required hand seals, as all jutsu did. The use of hand seals in this world had baffled her but she then started to comprehend their importance. It was hard at first, trying to remember them all as well as their meaning and uses. It was even more troublesome trying to move her hands into the motions, trying to do the seals correctly. It was a bit of chore to remember to do them when it was instinctive to use seal-less magic. Still, practice makes perfect. She was decent at it now but she wanted to get to the point where she could reduce the number of seals in a technique. She wasn't quite sure if it was possible to do jutsu without at least one seal. It would require research.

She was going to try _Suiton: Mizurappa_ **(** _ **Water Style: Raging Waves**_ **)** in which the user expelled a waterfall of water from their mouth. As for lightning, all she'll try to do for now is channel it through her weapon.

 _It reminds me of Erza's Lightning Empress Armor… That reminds me, I need to read as much as I can about tactics and such. In Earthland, mages usually faced each other head on but here… it's a lot more complex._ _They incorporate a great deal of tactics and stealth, that's for sure._

Asuka gave a sigh before trying her luck. She kneaded her chakra focusing on her intent and the feeling of it. It felt cool, almost soothing but it occasionally changed into something more… _charged_ and _searing,_ almost reminiscent of the way Laxus' own magic felt. She gripped her kunai with a hand, focused her chakra to travel down her arm.

There was the sound almost akin to glass breaking, a cracking and sharp snapping sound. Asuka opened her eyes, briefly wondering when she had closed them but the thought was discarded swiftly as shock and elation filled her. White energy surrounded the kunai, shifting and cracking but it didn't hurt her even when sparks hit her skin. Asuka smiled before a serious look crossed her face.

She charged determinedly towards a tree, leaving no sign of her steps behind her and it took little time to cross the clearing. She gave a war cry before slicing at the tree and she was surprised when she was met with nearly no resistance. It was like slicing butter with a hot knife. She leaned back to survey her damage and she marveled at the deep, clean gauge that she left behind.

Curiously, she stemmed the flow of chakra and lifted the kunai and sliced at the tree again. This time, she was met with more resistance and had to put more strength behind the attack. It wasn't a clean cut either.

"You can amplify your weapons with chakra…" Asuka observed, "and even with different elements. Lightning amplifies the piercing power. I can only imagine what wind could do or the others." She mused. She'd probably do a little experimenting later on.

She repeated the technique over and over again. It had been more than a few hours, that she was sure, but her reserves were nowhere near depleted.

A while later, she began on her the water jutsu. She was a little apprehensive about trying the technique out but she would get nowhere if she let it her apprehension control her. Determinedly, Asuka began to gather chakra, kneading, _transforming it_.

The technique was almost like that of a Dragon Roar that the Slayers used. Asuka used those principles to also help her. She tuned out the world for a moment, closing her eyes, before she leaned back in a motion similar to when she prepared to use her _Tenryū no Hoko_ **(Sky Dragon's Roar)**. Then, her eyes snapped open and she released the buildup of chakra.

A torrent of water rushed forward although it was more of a stream than the waterfall that it was supposed to be.

Asuka frowned. "That's not right." She muttered, "Again!" She said to herself as she took a deep breath and gathered chakra once again.

This time, she gathered a larger amount and repeated the process. _Now!_ Wendy thought, and then, a larger amount of water spewed forward at a greater speed, hitting a small tree and breaking the trunk in half. It wasn't a clean cut and Asuka muttered under her breath, "Again."

Again.

Again.

 _Again._

She _needed_ to get stronger. She couldn't be a weak mage that she had been when she was younger. She couldn't afford to be a weak shinobi. She _couldn't_. Not again. So she kept going. As long as there was chakra and magic in her, she wouldn't stop. She wanted to be strong for herself and for others.

Determination and resolve fueled her and so did the memory of her guild, her family, the promise of the _future._

 _Whatever lays ahead for me,_ Wendy thought as she spun kunai into her hands, _I'll face it head on! I'll never back down, as long as I have a purpose, as long as I have someone to protect… Nothing in this world will stop me!_

"As long as there are threats like Acnologia…" She murmured as the sharp sound of cracking filled the air. She moved atop the moving river, chakra wavering unsteadily before stabilizing. "I won't rest. I'll make my own family, one just like my brothers! Just like Fairy Tail!" She said, weaving through different katas atop the water, moving swiftly and elegantly. "I'll make them proud!"

She shifted from form to form, sweat building up from the amount of concentration. She remembered Erza's words and advice, had told that a weapon should always be treated as an extension of one's self and that's exactly what Asuka did. Her words always echoed in her mind when she used weapons.

She didn't even have to think about adjusting her chakra for water walking. It was second nature by now. The movement of water didn't trouble her and it felt like she was walking on solid ground. The lightning engulfing her kunai grew brighter and the sound it made was almost comforting.

She was getting closer to her goal.

 **-XxX-**

It was dark when she returned from the village. Her clothes were dirty and she had sweat clinging to her but she was _happy_.

She was mastering the use of her weapons but she knew that she needed a teacher still. Sher had briefly thought about also specializing in a weapon but she wasn't sure in what or where to start, but it was a good alternative in case she somehow her ability to use chakra or magic was compromised. In taijutsu, she had her old fighting style to back on but she needed to find something more fitting for the battle style of the Elemental Countries. The battles here were drastically different. She hadn't broached the subject of genjutsu at all and she wasn't sure she wanted to but it would be better to try than to not try at all. Regarding her chakra and magic, her reservoirs were increasing steadily day by day. She did daily meditation, did increasingly complex variations of the Leaf Concentration Exercise as well as others that she found in the library.

This meant that she had great chakra control but it wasn't where she wanted it to be yet. She was just starting ninjutsu, trying to learn Water Release and Lightning Release, a very effective and lucky combination, especially since they complimented each other very well. She was also continuing her medical studies and was planning on mastering at least one healing technique before she graduated the Academy. For now, she had her Slayer Magic for another healing alternative.

All in all, she was doing pretty good considering that she hasn't even enrolled in the Academy yet.

"I wonder if Natsu would be proud of me." Asuka wondered aloud as she walked the now nearly empty streets of Konoha. "I hope that they're doing well…" She said, a small frown on her face.

Her mind occasionally wondered to the subject. She wondered how they were coping with her 'death'. Were they still mourning her? Would they avenge her killer? Were they living on as she had told them? She hoped so. She didn't want them to be stuck in chaotic cycle of despair because of her. If anything, she wanted them to live on in her memory as she was in theirs, as well as for herself.

But she knew that though they were hurt, she just knew that they overcome this. They'd become stronger from it because it was what they did. They may have fallen but they'd stand up ten times stronger and determined. Her brothers may as well become an even closer and tight knit unit than ever because of it, and the thought comforted her.

"Please…" She whispered, staring at the moon with golden eyes. "I know that you're all hurting but please… Live on in happiness. It's all that I've ever wished for all of you."

She sighed, reveling in the cool breeze but she stopped sharply when a very familiar scent reached her nose. Her eyes widened and she looked around but she found that there was no one around her. The streets were completely empty. Bereft of even a shinobi.

"That scent!" She walked slowly and she tried to comprehend where it was coming from but there was no time for thought as the scent got stronger. Her walk became a long stride, and before she knew it she was running, long blue hair trailing behind her. "It's getting stronger!"

She didn't know where she was going. She just followed the sharp scent, eyebrows furrowing as a deep feeling of dread welled in her. Her mind was screaming that danger lay ahead but she continued anyway. She stopped abruptly when she came to a gate, the symbol of a read and white fan decorated in the center.

"This is…" Asuka said, before she continued. She ran and ran and she looked around but the streets were desolate and empty but soon enough that changed as well.

What greeted her was horrifying.

There were bodies littering the street, blood pooling and staining the ground. It made her breath hitch in her throat but she continued, even as tears welled in her eyes. She knew with just a glance that they were dead and that there was no way to save them.

As she made her way deeper into the compound, her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as she took in every detail that she could. "Who could have done this?!" She said, deactivating her weights.

The Uchiha Clan was known to be one of the most formidable clans in Konoha, as well as the entire Elemental Countries. From what Asuka had understood, it was because of the dojutsu that resided within the clan that allowed them a unique set of skills and powers. They were very powerful and her instinct reared up because whomever was capable of taking down so many, must be a very powerful and skillful being.

That's why she deactivated her weights. She didn't need to be burdened by them right now.

Asuka wasn't sure how she would pose against the threat currently as she was. There was a possibility that she could stall them but there still many unknown variables.

Blood stained the walls and there were only brief signs of struggle, which suggested that they were caught off guard, that they weren't fast enough to respond or didn't even know they were in danger until they felt that mortal attack struck.

"Someone…" Asuka murmured to herself. "Someone needs to know what's happening but─" She stopped sharply, hastily hiding behind a corner as she saw two figures standing in a narrow street.

One had long hair, was dressed in black and donned armor but the most prominent feature were the glowing red eyes staring intently at the other figure, whom was nothing more than a boy near her own age. They held a striking resemblance and held similar scents and she realized, incredulously and horrifyingly, that they were related. Brothers most likely.

"You have been jealous of me and you have hated me." He said, voice deep and face devoid of emotion. "You have continuously aimed to surpass me. For that I will allow you to live for my sake. Foolish little brother…" He said, turning around without a worry.

Asuka's thoughts were confirmed and she watched as tears welled in the younger's eyes, filled with intense desperation and confusion as well as mounting anger.

"If you wish to kill me, then hate me, detest me, and live a long, unsightly life. Run and run… Cling to your pitiful life." He said, voice filled with something that Asuka couldn't identify. He turned, only allowing a slight portion of his face to be seen but his deep red eyes seemed to bore into Asuka and the other.

"And one day, when you have the same eyes as I, come before me!"

The other wavered and fell to his knees but he seemed to gain some strength for some reason. He threw kunai to the other, trying to somehow do something, anything to injure the other. To stop him.

But it was futile, Asuka realized, the elder was clearly more powerful than anyone in the compound, as he was the one to slay all of the Uchiha. The elder turned, eyes swirling into a shuriken-like pattern. The younger fell to his knees. He fell unconscious, she realized. But then what shocked her most of all was the tears welling in the elder's eyes. There was a look of deep regret and sorrow and she almost missed it if she hadn't been paying close attention.

He disappeared a moment later but Asuka stayed hidden, eyes wide and heart pounding in her chest. She's never seen anything like this before… and it was… She didn't understand what was going on. From what she's gathered, the elder had part in the attack, the _massacre_.

She shook her head and she gritted her teeth. She ran forward, skidding to a halt before the other and kneeling beside him. She pulled him close. There was a look of intense fear on his face, even in the realm of unconsciousness. She thought that it was just nightmares but taking a closer look, she sensed something odd.

"What is this?" She wondered, placing a hand on his head. In her familiarization with chakra and studies, she had learned that there was a certain way that chakra flowed. There was a disruption in the young Uchiha's chakra network and she instantly realized what it was.

"He's under of the effects of a genjutsu." She realized, "A _very_ powerful one. I need to stop it! Mavis knows what's he's seeing." _There aren't any other people alive. I can't sense anyone else._ Asuka determined, eyes narrowing as she took deep, calming breaths even as imagines of blood stained corpses flashed in her mind. _But he left him alive? Why? Was it only because he was his brother? But why did he do it? Why did he say those words? His actions… his tears, they contradict each other. Something else is happening but what!?_

"There's no time for that Wendy!" She said, voice hard and using her name for the first time since she was reborn. " _White Sky Dragon's Divine Order!"_ She said, her voice seeming to echo strongly. Her hands glowed a brilliant white and pale blue, a combination of Sky Dragon Slayer magic as well as White Dragon Slayer magic. A magic seal glowed formed beneath her and glowed a blinding blue.

Asuka concentrated as she worked to counter the genjutsu in the young Uchiha. It was a hard task but that's why she was using a combination of both types of slayer magic. Natsu used a combination of Fire and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Gajeel used a combination of Iron and Shadow Dragon Magic. Wendy utilized Sky and White Dragon Slayer Magic as that was the only one that she really found compatible. Not to mention, the Holy aspect of White Dragon Slayer Magic amplified her own healing nearly ten times over. It was _very_ useful.

Still, it was a gamble using it on chakra, on a genjutsu, a form of fighting that was foreign to her. Asuka couldn't give up. She couldn't stop. Asuka's eyes narrowed as she felt a waver in the foreign chakra within the boy and there was a _snap_. She gave a breath of relief as she noticed the young Uchiha's form relaxed and his face smoothed with relief.

She stopped channeling her magic and the glow died down. She looked around and she frowned as she remembered the strewn bodies. She swallowed heavily and briefly, she didn't know what to do. Didn't know what to do with the young Uchiha that lay unconscious on her lap.

"Ojii-sama… Ojii-sama will know what to do." Asuka stood, lifting Sasuke to her back and huffing slight at the additional weight. He weighed under one hundred pounds, less than her weights that she's already gotten used to. She was grateful for that.

Asuka wanted to panic because she's never really dealt with death in such a large scale nor in such a brutal manner. She realized, however, that death might be something that she would need to get used to. The Elemental Nations ran by different rules than Earthland.

She pushed the thought away, speeding her pace and sticking to shadows as she made her way to the Hokage Tower. She could only hope that the Hokage was there considering the later hour. As she made her way to the tower, her mind once again drifted back to what she had just seen.

She couldn't get the image of the elder Uchiha's face out of her eyes, of his tears, and the sheer look of _sorrow_. "Something else happened." She muttered to herself, eyes trained forward. "I _know_ it."

 _The scent of blood was nearly overpowering,_ she thought. _But I could smell_ his _scent all over the compound. In fact, there were three scents altogether that were common. And I'm sure that the other two… they're also responsible, one way or another. One of the scents was drastically different from the others. It smelled so much like earth and decaying plant matter. Who would have such a scent? Not to mention… that form standing atop the rooftop, the one in the spiral mask. I couldn't catch his scent from that far away but I saw him… I bet he has a part to play in this as well. Maybe he assisted the other?_

 _I'll keep this to myself for now… This─ This needs a proper investigation but I can't do anything now. But it's only a matter of time. Secrets have a tendency to surface._ Asuka neared the Hokage tower and she jumped towards the wall, making her way up and to the window of the Hokage's office.

Asuka gave a sigh of relief as she saw that the Hokage was indeed in the office, alone as well. His eyes immedietly darted to where she was and his eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw her.

"Ojii-sama!" She greeted as she climbed in through the open window. Why it was open she wasn't sure but it wasn't like many dared to go against the strongest shinobi in the village. "I need your help!"

"Asuka-chan!" He said, eyes riveting towards the unconscious form on her back. "What─" A vague feeling of regret formed and already, he had an idea of what happed. It wasn't that long ago, in fact mere moments, that Itachi gave his report and left.

Uchiha Itachi was declared a rogue ninja, ranked as an S-Class threat in the Bingo Book, was sacrificing himself for the sake of the village by becoming a pariah, by killing his family in the name of peace and infiltrating an organization that was becoming an increasing threat. The burden would weigh heavily on the young shinobi but there was no choice. What's done, is done.

If only Danzo hadn't…

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed sharply and his hands shifted through seals and activated his privacy seals. His ANBU were already on their way to the Uchiha Clan Compound to deal with the bodies. There was no way that he was going to let Danzo dispose of them himself. He didn't trust the man, especially after the conversation that he had with the old war hawk.

 _How far will you go in your misguided deeds, Danzo?_ He wondered, feeling his age quite sharply in that moment. "Tell me everything, Asuka-chan." He said seriously.

Asuka nodded, already anticipating the man's orders. She gently lay the young Uchiha on a small couch situated in a corner before coming to stand before the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," She said because there was a need for formality and seriousness at the moment. "I was walking back home not too long ago," She started, eyes boring into the Hokage's sharp eyes. "when I caught the scent of blood in the air. I thought that I had imagined it but the scent only grew stronger. I was worried, so I went to investigate. I went to the source." Asuka gave a slight sigh. "It might have not been the best idea, but…" Asuka grimaced.

Hiruzen gave a nod, understanding. Inwardly, he didn't miss the way that every word she said was genuine. There were no visible signs of lies, although he couldn't think of a reason that she would have. He wished, however, most of all, that she could have been spared from all of this, as well as Sasuke. They didn't deserve to see such bloodshed at such a young age but it seems that no matter what, such things are inevitable.

"I arrived to the source not long after; The Uchiha Clan Compound." She remembered the eerie silence, the scent of iron as well as the oppressive air. Remembered the way that the moon almost seemed to glow as red as the blood that had been spilt. "Aside from the smell of blood, I knew that something was wrong. There wasn't any one in the streets, not even shinobi keeping watch. There was just an eerie silence but as I went deeper into the compound… I found the bodies." She said sadly, mourning the great loss of life. "I saw more and more and I was about to turn back to get someone, a shinobi, or even you but I stopped because I saw him." She pointed towards the figure on the small couch. "He was there as well as an elder figure that was apparently his brother. They exchanged words, something having to do about power. I stayed hidden because of the possible danger." She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "And then… the younger brother fell unconscious. The other, the brother, he left afterwards without a look back. After that, I carried him here. And that's it." She said coolly, not mentioning her other findings.

She didn't even understand herself and if the thoughts she had herself were obvious then perhaps the Hokage could glean more information than she could. She wasn't lying. She was just leaving a few details out. There was a nagging feeling that told her it was necessary.

Hiruzen took out a pipe, taking a deep inhale of smoke before exhaling it with a breath. His gaze turned back and forth from the two children, regret once again coiling in his gut. He sighed heavily, putting down his pipe.

The silence reigned heavily over them but Asuka waited patiently. She could see the weight that lay heavy on the Hokage's shoulders. She could only imagine the decisions, the sacrifices that he had to make. It took a special type of strength to do so and she could only imagine the way that such things could affect a person.

The Hokage stood, moving towards the window and staring ahead towards the window. "Asuka-chan, I must ask you to keep your findings to yourself." He ordered. "By tomorrow, the entirety of the village will know what has happened. Such thing is inevitable, especially considering the sheer… magnitude of such an incident."

He turned, eyes boring into Asuka's. "I must ask how you are feeling. It is curious. Most children your age would have been terrified, would have run at the first sign of danger yet you ran right into it. I understand that you are well mature for your age, but that does not mean that you must withhold all of your feelings. I have to say, children or not, I would have sent them to see a psychologist, or something alike. Yet, I have a feeling that you would be opposed to such a thing."

As he said those words, his mind flashed towards a very brilliant child, just like the one before him. Kakashi was very jaded, very much broken. His emotions were buried so deeply and left forgotten until the only thing that was left was a very efficient, cold and calculating shinobi. The perfect weapon and one of Hiruzen's many, _many_ regrets.

 _How could this have happened?_ He wondered. _What would you have done sensei?_

Asuka debated on what to say. Her eyes drifted towards the young Uchiha, Sasuke apparently. She wondered how he would wake, wondered how he would take the news of his entire family and clan being dead and it reminded her of herself. Grandine had left her and she hadn't known what had happened. For all she knew, she may as well have died and the mystery of it hurt, because she often had wondered why. Then she had been left by Jellal, then the Cait Shelter…

"I am… I am sad, Hokage-sama." She said, eyes burning with phantom tears and a small, broken smile forming on her face and the sheer sorrow and despair startled the Hokage. "The only reason that I am not reacting as others is because I _know_ loss. I am very familiar with pain and I wished that I weren't. I can't lie and tell you that I _am_ like any other child because you and I know that I am not." She admitted. "I wouldn't want to go to a psychologist or any such things. I wouldn't want them to give me empty words coming from an unfamiliar face. I just…" She sighed heavily, eyes lidded heavily with tiredness.

Hiruzen lifted a hand. "I understand my dear. There's no need to say more." She was a peculiar child, smart and intelligent and already he could see her going a long way. "I'll have some of my shinobi take Sasuke-kun to the hospital. I must go survey the damage myself…" _Again_.

"Hokage-sama…" Asuka said softly, "May I go with Uchiha-san to the hospital? I don't know him but…

Hiruzen smiled tiredly, affection for the girl trenching deep in his heart. _To think, I barely learned of her existence not that long ago and already…_ "Of course, my dear. We'll have a doctor look at him and after, I'll have a guard escort you home."

"That's not necessary Ojii-sama─" She protested, "I can go on my own. I don't want to be a bother to the shinobi."

"Nonsense. But I must ask, Asuka-chan," He said, his tone serious yet asking for understanding. "It would be better if you kept your distance from Sasuke-kun afterwards. He will no doubt be overwhelmed with the attention from this unfortunate event. I can't say that he'll be too happy about, especially considering that his mental and emotional state might not be in the best condition… Do you understand, Asuka-chan?"

Asuka nodded. "I understand, Hokage-sama."

He nodded, satisfied with the answer given. He gave a flare of his chakra and instantly, a squadron of ANBU was in his office, all kneeling awaiting his orders. "I want Kuma, Tori, Hebi to take Asuka-chan and Uchiha Sasuke to the hospital. Make sure Sasuke-kun gets medical attention and I want him guarded at all times until _I_ say otherwise, am I understood?" He ordered.

" _Hai, Hokage-sama_." They called out, perfectly in sync.

"The rest of you come with me."

Asuka marveled at the swiftness that they had appeared in. She wondered if it some sort of teleportation technique. She made a mental note to ask around later. She was sure that such a technique would be useful later.

"I'll see you later, my dear." Hiruzen said, giving Asuka a small smile.

Asuka bowed lightly towards the other, "Ah! Of course, Ojii-sama." She said, giving the other a big smile of her own. There was a faint sound of something akin to shock but Asuka had her attention on the Hokage. "Thank you, for everything."

Hiruzen merely nodded. _No, my dear, it is I that must thank you._ He left a moment later, dreading the chaos that would soon follow. He could already imagine the reactions that the clans would give. He could already imagine the sheer demands that the _civilians_ would have. He needed to act soon and carefully. There was no room for mistakes.

Soon enough, the entirety of the Elemental Nations would know of the demise of the Uchiha Clan. It would be seen as a heavy blow to Konoha and they couldn't afford to look weak. Especially considering the tension that Konoha had with Iwa and Kumo, not to mention, the straining relationship with Suna.

Asuka watched the Hokage leave, worry in her mind but she knew that the other was Hokage for a reason. There would have to be a truly formidable opponent to even pose a threat to the Sandaime Hokage, student of the Nidaime Hokage.

"Let's go, Asuka-chan." Tori said, arms laden with Sasuke.

She blinked and nodded.

Kuma picked her up ever so gently. It didn't show but he was half afraid he'd break the little girl. She seemed to small and slight yet… There was something about her that spoke of strength and resolve. He could have been imagining things but he'd pushed the thought away. He had duties to attend to.

They moved swiftly from rooftop to rooftop and they made it in to the hospital in less than five minutes. In their wake, civilians alike scattered away from them hurriedly, casting looks of fear and weariness towards them. They payed them no mind.

Some civilians tended to have many misconceptions about shinobi, held many irrational fears and assumptions about them ─ especially towards higher level shinobi such as Jounin(sp?) and ANBU ─ even though they were the ones that shielded them from the darkness of the world. It was tiring and more than a little insulting but any shinobi worth anything knew to not pay them mind.

"Excuse me," Hebi stepped forward, his mas and overall demeanor painting an intimidating image for the medic that he was addressing, whom was painfully _civilian_.

"A-Ah," The medic stuttered and cringing a moment later as she tried to gather what semblance of control she had. "How can I help y-you ANBU-san?" She asked, moving away from the shinobi.

Asuka watched interestedly all the while held in Kuma's arms whom also made an intimidating image. They all did really. Still, Asuka couldn't quite understand why there was such fear on their faces. Why would they fear those that protected them? It made no sense.

It was like the residents of Magnolia being afraid of Gildarts. Ridiculous. The man was inconvenient in that he often destroyed things with his magic but he was very kind and protective of his guild and those he held dear.

There were looks of surprise and whispers broke into the air yet the shinobi ignored them with ease.

"We require medical assistance for Uchiha-san." Hebi answered, completely disregarding the pitiful attempts of the civilians to be 'discreet' about their words. They must really think lowly of them if they thought that such efforts would be enough.

The medic turned her gaze to the young child held in the ANBU's arms before comprehension dawned on her. "Y-Yes." She murmured dazedly, "Of course!" She snapped upright before turning. "F-Follow me please!" She said, hurriedly making her way to one of the free and empty rooms, private as well.

"I'll take over from here, Keiko-san." A voice called out and they turned to see another medic making his way towards them. There was a serious look on his face and the way his held himself spoke that he was clearly a shinobi.

 _Is he a Iryo-nin_ (Medic-nin), Asuka wondered. He was clearly a shinobi. The way he walked gave him away, every movement he made was calculated and there was a sharp intelligence in his eyes. He seemed intimidating as well and it showed in the way Keiko cowered away from him ever so slightly, causing him to narrow his eyes ever so slightly.

 _Maybe intimidation is a trait that shinobi have to have?_ Asuka mused.

"O-Of course, Osamu-san." Keiko stuttered and she didn't waster time getting away.

The shinobi watched her go in silence.

Osamu shook his head, muttering under his breath as he motioned for towards the bed. Tori placed Sasuke on the bed with care and moved back to make room. The medic stepped forward with a frown, beginning to take his vitals and examination.

"What happened? Can you tell me any details?" Osamu said as he took out a fresh chart to write on. He briefly gave a glance towards the blue haired girl staring intently at him and was slightly surprised by the girl's golden eyes. He pushed his attention towards his task instead.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tori started, "sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre." He answered. "There's not much that we know, Osamu-san."

It was no use keeping the information of the Clan Massacre a secret. The entire village will know by morning. It wasn't like something on that scale could be covered up.

Osamu's eyes widened in shock and it was a struggle to keep his composure in light of such news but he succeeded and continued with his diagnostic in silence. He ran through various hand signs and a moment later, his hands glowed green and he began to check for any anomalies.

Kuma took the moment to place Asuka down on one of the chairs. Somehow, he forgot that he even had the girl in his arms. She was incredibly quiet and still, taking in the surroundings and happenings with a curious and critical eye. He could feel the questioning looks that his comrades threw his way but he steadfastly ignored them.

The shinobi stood in silence and Asuka did as well. She watched with interest as the medic went through what was dubbed as _Iryo Ninjutsu_. It was fascinating to see it up close and she payed very close attention to the hand signs. She hoped that the doctor didn't find any sign of her magic. She wasn't sure of he did or if anyone _could_ in the first place.

She _was_ going to use her magic out in the open of course but she would do so on her own terms and when she wanted to. The use of magic would bring questions, especially considering that the 'jutsu' she had was seal-less, but she was already planning on explanations. She was planning on passing it off as unique Kekkei Genkai.

There were downsides to this though. She wasn't naïve enough to dismiss the rumors of what those with Kekkei Genkai. There would be greedy individuals that would be power hungry that would be seeking her power, such as King Faust of Edolas but she had dealt with him and she was planning to the same here as well. There was no way she was going to end up in the Clan Restoration Act either.

She had thought long and hard and she wasn't even sure if she was planning to have a family in the future, so uncertain was the life of a shinobi. That, and she didn't even know if it was possible to pass down. She also didn't like the idea of having anyone with her DNA with plans of malicious intents or misuse. There was already enough bloodshed in the Elemental Nations she wasn't going to provide another means for more. Besides, as selfish as it sounded, her magic was hers. As such, she was planning on sealing her magic. When she died, her magic would disappear into nothingness and if there was ever a time that her DNA or organic material ended in the hands of someone else, the sample wouldn't be viable be it saliva, blood, hair or otherwise.

Anyone that went through the trouble of obtaining a sample would be _severely_ disappointed and in for a nasty surprise.

"Hm." Osamu hummed underneath his breath as his mind assessed the results that were given. "Uchiha Sasuke is in perfect health." He announced, looking up from his task to see the shinobi paying close attention to his words. "There's nothing wrong with him except for a slight case if chakra exhaustion." He had been expecting some sort of injury or even tampering with chakra but it seemed like that wasn't the case. "All he needs is rest and he'll be fine. A Yamanaka will be here in the morning to help assess his… mental state."

The ANBU glanced towards each other before turning to the medic and nodding in understanding. Two of the ANBU moved towards strategic locations in the room.

"Thank you for your assistance, Osamu-san." Kuma replied.

Osamu nodded, glancing towards the Uchiha once more and finishing his notes on the chart. He put hanged the chart on the end of the bed and a moment later, left the room without any preamble.

Asuka was relieved that there was no sign of magic in the young Uchiha but it would still require further investigating to see if her magic could or couldn't be sensed. She wasn't leaving anything to chance. She wanted to be absolutely sure.

She moved from her seat, nearing the edge of the bed and she stared intently at the still form. His face was serene compared to look of agony that he had earlier. She could hardly believe everything that had happened. It all seemed so surreal, so much like a nightmare. But what she felt was nothing compared to what the Uchiha would feel when he woke. It sparked a feeling of empathy and understanding in her.

Without a thought, she grabbed the young Uchiha's hand, completely disregarding the intent stares of the shinobi at her back. She felt his hand twitch ever so slightly and she wondered if he would be able to hear her words.

She wanted to try anyway.

"Uchiha-san," She said softly, biting her lip briefly as she tried to put her thoughts into words. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope that you can." She said, just loud enough to be heard. "When you wake up tomorrow, the entire world that you knew will be in great disorder. Those dear to you will be gone and I have no doubt that you'll be angry and sad... You'll be wondering _why_. 'Why did this happen?' 'Why me?' 'Why my family and not somebody else's?'" Asuka's voice was heavy with emotion, remembering her own painful encounters where she nearly lost hope, when she had been at the edge of despair… but… "It _will_ be hard, Uchiha-san. I won't lie. It will be a lot worse before it gets any better."

There was no use for sugarcoating her words. She didn't want to be given false hope or promises. She wouldn't want to see the pity in the eyes of people, didn't want their false sympathies. She was sure that the Uchiha wouldn't either.

"You'll probably be angry, you'll be sad, and be full of _hate_." She swallowed heavily, hand tightening ever so slightly. "But you can't let this get to you. You must overcome your fears, your anger, your hate. You must think over what happened, on _why_ , because things like this…" She said, "Things like this don't happen without a reason. And maybe you'll even come to seek vengeance, Uchiha-san, but if you go down that path… It could lead to a path of darkness but maybe you could avoid that. But most of all you must remember that there are walls that power alone can't break through! It's people, not power that matters."

She sighed heavily, reminiscing about her friends and brothers. She thought back to their adventures, thought about the various enemies that were thrown their way. Each time, it was someone stronger and there were times that seemed that they would loose but they've always managed the impossible and succeeded where many others would have _failed_.

"I don't know if my words are even making sense, Uchiha-san." She stared at her lap, eyes heavy lidded with emotion. "But I hope that when you awake, that with time you manage to overcome this terrible nightmare. I can only hope that you get someone to help you through this as well. Having friends… the bonds that you make with them, I can't describe the amount of happiness it could bring you, the amount of strength that you can find in one another." She gave a watery smile, even as a tear slid down her cheek. She always told herself to not cry but she couldn't help it, and besides, they were tears of joy. She cherished the memories that she had with her _nakama_ and brothers, both the good and the bad.

She stayed silent for a few moments, not knowing what else to say. She hummed softly under her breath and before she knew it she was singing a soft melody that echoed hauntingly and beautifully in the air.

" _Words are born into air_

 _And quickly fade out in the wind_

 _But they find their way inside you_

 _Where they live forevermore…_

 _When the skies are dark and full of rain_

 _Look inside your heart_

 _The light, so warm will and all aglow_

 _Shining just like the sun._

 _You can see just how much you've grown_

 _How strong you are…_

 _A love will open up to you_

 _And it starts from the day that you,_

 _First heard those words…"_

She let the melody fade out softly. She stared at the Uchiha for a moment and wondered if the reason that she felt such emotion was because she herself had gone through a similar despair. She understood his _pain_.

Closing her eyes, she gathered her composure. She felt tired and all she wanted to do at the moment was go home and rest. She let go of the Uchiha's hand, blinking in slight surprise as she felt it briefly tighten around her own. She smiled slightly and she backed away from the bed and turned to the shinobi.

The ANBU stood stock still, almost seeming like statues. They stayed that way until Asuka turned towards them. Though they didn't show it, the melody that she sang rang in them. It brought a feeling of warmth in their hearts. It gave them much to reflect about, brought memories to the surface.

And her words… They were extremely mature for a child. A child had no business knowing such matters but her words implied that she had gone through something painful, something that brought such insight and was perhaps what allowed her to mature. Maybe that was why she was close to the Hokage and was allowed to call him 'Ojii-sama'. The Hokage saw something in her.

 _Maybe I should take a break and see the others… just for a bit._ Tori thought and he glanced towards his comrades. They didn't show it but he was sure that they were thinking along the same lines, even if Kuma wouldn't admit. He knew them too well.

Kuma turned his head ever so slightly to the side.

"I'm ready to go now." Asuka announced, peering undauntingly to the shinobi.

"I'll escort you home, Asuka-sama." Tori said, dismissing her sputters and look of shock and confusion.

"Please don't call me that shinobi-san." Asuka protested.

Tori grinned underneath his mask but he gave nothing away. He picked her up ever so gently as Kuma had and. "Please tell me where you live Asuka-sama and I'll get you there quickly."

Asuka blushed slightly but she quickly rattled off her address. Before they left, she turned slightly in Tori's grip and gave the shinobi a wave of goodbye and a smile. "It was nice meeting you!"

The other two shinobi merely gave a nod.

Tori took a shortcut and dived out the window, smiling slightly at Asuka's surprised gasp. She gripped tightly at his armored vest but she wasn't afraid.

Asuka had spent a lot of time in the air with the exceed and she would never be uncomfortable in the air. It was her realm, her _element_ , after all. They went from rooftop to rooftop again, apparently the preferred method of travel for Konoha shinobi next to trees.

They arrived quickly to Asuka's apartment building and the ANBU placed her down, staring up at the apartment building with a nagging sense of de ja vu.

"Thank you for bringing me here Tori-san." Asuka said, peering up to the shinobi with golden eyes.

"I'll escort you inside to your apartment."

Asuka didn't bother to argue. She could see clearly now that shinobi could be as stubborn as Fairy Tail mages. It was a… comforting thought, that she could draw similarities between the two. Maybe there would be other shinobi that were as unique as her guild mates. She found that she looked forward to meeting them if the thought held true.

They went inside the apartment, walking up the stairs and going all the way to the fourth floor.

The shinobi took note of every detail. There were somethings that stood out to him, like the complete lack of chakra signals in the floor that Asuka lived in. It felt colder too but it seemed like the blue haired girl didn't even notice. There were a few flickering lights that blinked on and off eerily. Other than that, there didn't seem to be anything that was really of concern but there was still something odd that the shinobi couldn't quite place.

Asuka stopped in front of her apartment and she unlocked the door without hesitation and was greeted with a familiar blast of cold air. She had a hunch that the shinobi wouldn't leave until she was safely within her apartment.

"Please take care Asuka-san."

The ANBU made to leave but before he could Asuka stopped him. "Wait!" She shouted urgently. "Please wait a moment, Tori-san." The ANBU turned questioningly towards the young girl. "One moment please." She disappeared into her apartment but she returned not a moment later with something in hand. She held it to the other in an offering. "Please take this with you Tori-san."

The ANBU tensed ever so slightly as he stared at the stark white bandages in the girl's pale hands. _How did she─_ Tori took a quick survey of himself and he could find no giveaway, no sign whatsoever.

"I could smell the blood on you Tori-san." Asuka explained, giving the other a worried look. "I heard that shinobi tend to avoid going to the hospital or receiving medical assistance. I-I don't want you to feel obligated to take it Tori-san but it would ease my mind if you would take it. You don't have to use them. You can do with them what you like, even burn them if you want. I don't know why shinobi do that, avoid assistance that is, but their reasons are their own I suppose, but please, keep in mind if you ever find yourself injured please come to me no matter the time or place. I know that you may not trust me or even have a reason to do so but I promise if you see a threat in my actions you can stop me however you deem necessary." She said, determined.

It was… It was… Tori didn't know what to say or think. The words wouldn't come. There was no movement, no words.

He took the bandages with a gloved hand and he disappeared with a flash of leaves.

Asuka released a breath she didn't know she was holding and she stared at the empty hallway for a moment before closing her door. She locked her door and activated the meager protective seals that she had. They would do nothing against shinobi but they'd deter civilians.

She walked slowly to her bed, feeling a heavy weight settle over her like an invisible pressure. She sighed heavily and she stared at the ceiling. Her mind drifted and soon enough she found her eyes becoming heavy and she gave in to the world of sleep.

She dreamed of Grandine that night. She found herself replaying the memory of when she had come to an empty clearing, remembered waiting for hours in hope of the other returning and making excuse after excuse to explain her departure before she finally gave in to her panic and despair. She remembered the terror of wandering the woods, remembered the relief she felt when Jellal ─ _Mystogan ─_ had found her. Remembered feeling the same terror when he too abandoned her, when she found out that her guild was nothing more than illusion. Her dreams were dyed red and she saw the corpses of Uchiha's strewn across the ground, the scent of fear, of _despair_ , of death.

She woke up with a painful ball of emotion in her throat and she stared at the ceiling, eyes unseeing. She took a deep and steadying breath and she resolved to overcome those dark memories. She'd replace them with something better, replace them with something ten times as meaningful, something that brought her strength and happiness instead of despair.

"I'm not home." She said aloud, "But this is my new home now… It's time I made new memories but at the same time, I won't forget what I went through… I can't forget the pain that I felt because it was through those trials that I got stronger." She lifted a hand, raised as if trying to reach the ceiling. She smiled slightly, feeling the slight tingle and turned her eyes to the side, seeing the new dark blue mark that adorned her shoulder. "I won't forget. I can't. But I'll live on, I'll move forward. One step at a time."

* * *

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **READ! READ!**

 **REGARDING THE QUESTION OF PAIRINGS!**

 **I was going to make this a Gen-Fic. I haven't included pairings in my outline but I** _ **did**_ **consider it. But as to choosing a pairing… That's a hard task. I think I'd put Wendy with every emotionally stunted being but I can't really say if there are going to be pairings. If anything, maybe a Team 7 thingamabob. IDEK. I'll see. There's a while yet before romance could happen, if I do decide to add it.**

 **ANYWAY, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Academy Year 1

**Warnings:** Usual warnings apply such as: Possible bashing, AU Canon Divergence, Over Powerdness (AKA OPness), complete destruction of rules and limitations, chakra and magic shenanigans, and badassery.

 **Anyway, I want to thank those that reviewed! I appreciate the feedback!**

* * *

 **-XxX-**

* * *

The Hokage's words couldn't be truer, Asuka found.

The day after the massacre, the news of the destruction of the Uchiha Clan spread like wildfire despite the attempts made to mitigate it. It was _the_ talk of the village and for weeks on afterwards, Asuka couldn't go anywhere without at least hearing some type of mention of the Uchiha Clan and its sole survivor.

The civilians weren't letting go of the topic and the shinobi were at least polite enough to not speak of such things openly. Asuka could always see the pity in the eyes of the civilians, the false sympathy in their words.

"Oh, poor Sasuke-kun, I bet the dearie is missing his family…"

"That Uchiha, I can't imagine what he's going through."

"Uchiha Itachi is a traitor to the village. Why didn't we see it earlier?"

"Sasuke-kun is the last of the Uchiha… I wonder if he's going to try to restore it?"

"Minako, be sure to be kind to Sasuke-kun. Maybe he'll give you the honor of restoring the prestigious Uchiha Clan one day of you try hard enough!"

It disgusted Asuka, angered her really. Everywhere she went she was reminded of that fateful night and although she had accepted what happened and felt only sorrow in the memory, she didn't want to keep the ghosts of that day lingering. She could only imagine what Sasuke was feeling, especially since he was alone and had no one to help him through it.

She couldn't believe some of the comments that were made by the civilians. The ones that really settled her were the ones where civilians encouraged young daughters to get closer to the last 'loyal' Uchiha. They had placed the young Uchiha as a goal to get to and placed him on a pedestal, saw him as what they thought he was when Asuka was sure that there was hardly anyone that actually knew the young Uchiha.

Not to mention, everyone knew that Uchiha Sasuke was now enrolled in the Academy and was set to attend in a few short weeks. Everyone was scrambling to also enroll in the Academy in hopes of meeting, of being with the young Uchiha and Asuka thought that they were ignorant to what they were signing up for. The majority were young girls and they had no idea what being a shinobi ─ of what being a _kunoichi entitled_ and Asuka could see that many of them wouldn't make it past the first year, or even the pre-examinations.

Asuka herself has already enrolled and she passed the pre-examination designed to weed out the _truly_ hopeless cases. She felt kind of bad when she saw how many didn't make it but at the same time she thought that was what they deserved. Being a shinobi was serious and treating it like a joke was something that she couldn't stand. Not when she saw many shinobi coming back from missions weary and injured, looking like they were sorely in need of rest and peace.

Most of the time now Asuka spent her time in her home, going to the library or training. It was almost time for the Academy to start and Asuka increased her training because of it and because she needed to.

She switched out her old weight to more discreet bands that increased in weight with a burst of chakra. She had four now, one on each arm and leg. Each weighed a total of 60 pounds, weighing a grand total of 240. She was planning on tripling that weight by the time she was in her fourth year of the academy as she found that by internally circulating chakra it made it easier to carry the heavy weight but she used the minimal amount required. Her strength and endurance factor helped.

As for ninjutsu, she's learned three new jutsu, two outside her natural affinity. One was called _Lightning Style Bullet: Powerful Breath_ **(Raiton Dan: Ibuki)** The user creates a condensed surge of lightning in their fists. By thrusting forward, the user could release a powerful lightning bolt and could be conducted with a water source to hit multiple opponents. The other two techniques were Earth and Fire Release respectively. The Fire Release technique was called _Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb_ **(Katon: Karyudan)** It was a basic fire jutsu where the user exhaled a flame breath from their mouth. The last one was _Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique_ **(Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu)** It allowed for the user to be concealed underground and allowed them the ability to drag the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom and leaving them unable to move and vulnerable.

She found that while it wasn't impossible to learn techniques outside one's affinity, it took a great deal more effort and concentration but she was planning on rectifying that with a great deal more practice. The variety fighting styles and methods offered to shinobi was astounding and Asuka was going to take advantage of it, affinity or not, limitations or not. She was a Dragon Slayer. Limitations didn't tend to apply to them.

Asuka was making note of what she needed to buy for the Academy. She wanted to be prepared and she didn't want to leave to the last minute so she already bought what she needed. She didn't want to go through the rush of people.

She'd bought a few battle kimono's, similar to the pink one that she had been given in the Celestial Spirit World. She had them in multiple colors but she stayed mostly to the dark scale so she'd be harder to notice. She bought thigh high socks as well as leggings, all made from very durable material. There were also a few pairs of black, heeled shinobi sandals that ended just below her knees. She'd also bought more casual clothing for the Academy such as numerous battle skirts that had shorts underneath them, mesh shirts, and different kimono tops that were fairly cheap. She knew that in the Academy, their clothing had a high chance of getting dirty or torn.

She'd also bought a new set of weapons. She bought a set of kunai, shuriken, a bundle of wire, sealing paper and ink, and a _tanto_.

It had taken some time, but Asuka had finally made headway in the fuinjutsu book that Souma had gifted her. At first, she couldn't understand what she was reading at all because it was so confusing and complex but she realized later that she needed to think differently. She needed to view the material from a different angle and then, when she revisited the material again, everything made much better sense, although she still had to reread the material a few times, just to make sure. It wouldn't do to make mistakes, especially when concerning _fuinjutsu_.

Choosing a weapon had been really hard but it had helped to take her taijutsu into consideration. She had decided that she wanted to have different fighting styles, one for long range and another for close combat. The tanto and naginata allowed for that. Briefly, she had considered the use of tessen and other types of battle fans, but she decided not to. She already had amazing control over wind, possibly to a degree greater than the greatest of Wind users. She could create and control wind without a thought and could be amazingly destructive and useful, especially with the use of fire. It was one of the reasons why she was determined to go outside her natural affinity.

She wanted to have a wide range of abilities and techniques. She wanted to be as unpredictable as possible and she knew that in order to do that, she'd need to downplay her abilities to do just that. At least, for the moment. Asuka had decided that when she entered the Academy, she would hide the full extent of her abilities so that she would be underestimated, so that she could spring them up in the moment least expected and most needed. That didn't mean she was going to do horribly in the Academy however.

On the contrary, Asuka planned to be ranked as the best fledging kunoichi. There was a title for it, but Asuka couldn't remember what it was called. She wondered if it'd be easy to reach the rank she wanted.

As far as she knew, there would be a mix of civilian and clan children. She would have no problem with the civilian children, she just wasn't sure about the clan children. She knew that as clan members, they would have received training already. The extent of their power and skills were unknown to her but she had an idea of what their abilities from what she had read about them in books and what was commonly known.

The Aburame wielded insects in battle and they held a symbiotic relationship. The insects would reside in their bodies and in exchange, obey the host's will. They could have thousands, and even possibly millions of insects, something in which Asuka was curious about. Admittedly, most would be disgusted at the idea of hosting insects in one's body but to Asuka, it was fascinating.

The Uchiha held the Sharigan, a well renown _dojutsu_ , which granted them a number of abilities and made them experts in genjutsu. It allowed for fast reflexes and the like, not to mention, the Uchiha were also known for their great skill and affinity in Fire jutsu.

The Yamanaka were known for their mind techniques as well as their knowledge of the mind and other branches of studies related to it, such as psychology. Their proficiency in mind techniques allowed them to be experts in espionage, intelligence gathering and ultimately, interrogation. Asuka wasn't looking forward to meeting them. In fact, she wanted to figure out a way to protect her mind. She didn't want anyone to know that she was originally from another world. It could lead to another incident like Edolas. She had a few ideas but she wasn't keen on testing if they actually worked.

Then there were the Inuzuka, a clan closely affiliated with ninken. They're easily identified by the red, fang like markings on their faces. They used ninken in battle, treated them as an extension of their selves and were treated as more than weapons. They regarded ninken as family. The Inuzuka were known for their animal like attributes as well, such as their sharp teeth, claw like nails, enhanced senses and more.

The Hyuuga Clan held the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that allowed them to have extended vision and granted them the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra system. They were also known for their unique fighting style and ability to expel chakra from any tenketsu in the body.

The Nara Clan were known for their ability to manipulate shadows and sheer intelligence. Not to mention, they were well known for their deep knowledge of medicine and healing arts. They held a special alliance with the Yamanaka and Akimichi Clans and for generations, formed the 'Ini-Shika-Cho' trios. Messing with one clan of the trio was not advised. They'd follow each other to war if need be. That's how deep the alliance and comradeship were between the three clans.

Last but not least, there was the Akimichi Clan. They were known for their ability to manipulate their size and bodyweight. This granted them great physical strength and were able to convert calories into chakra, which they used in their clan techniques. On another note, they were also widely known for their amazing culinary skills, something Asuka greatly approved of.

Asuka was actually looking forward to meeting members of different clans. It'd be like meeting mages that all specialized in a certain magic, which was a peculiar thought but pleasing nonetheless. Still, she wasn't sure what class she'd end up in. For all she knew, she might end up in one made entirely of civilians. She wasn't sure how it was that the Academy sorted its students.

 **-xXx-**

It seemed that time passed by fast. The day had finally come. The first day of the Academy.

Asuka had woken very early in the morning in preparation. She had placed aside her clothes that she was going to wear; a black skirt with discreet black fitting shorts, a deep red kimono top tied with a black sash, thigh high black stockings and sandals that easily blended with them. Her shower was quick and Asuka had spent a moment staring in the mirror.

She looked the same yet so different. Her hair was a shade darker and it reached just a little past her thighs. Her eyes were golden, something she often wondered whom she had inherited from before she realized that they were the same gold as when she was in Dragon Force. Her skin was as pale as before. The one thing that gave her immense comfort however, was the dark blue emblem on her shoulder as well as the one that covered nearly the entirety of her back.

The Fairy Tail emblem had returned after days on end of using magic and readjusting to the feeling of switching between magic and chakra. Then, the Dragon Slayer emblem had reappeared days afterwards. It was a symbol of a winding and menacing dragon, jaw open and displaying sharp teeth. All the slayers had them after deciding that a symbol and a connection was needed and appropriate among them. It served the same purpose as the Fairy Tail's, it displayed her allegiance and it provided for a way to keep in check with the others health wise and magic wise, and cemented a deep bond between them. It was myriad of vibrant colors ─ representing the different elements that they wielded, such as red for Natsu's passionate fires and a mesmerizing pure white for Sting's White and Holy magic ─ and almost tribal in appearance, and it traced patters on her back, shoulders, and chest.

The residual magic was comforting but as much as she tried, she could sense nothing else in the marks. She had accepted it however. She had to.

Asuka sighed as she looked away from the mirror and hurried in dressing. She brushed her hair and briefly debated on which style to put it in before donning her customary twin tails. She decided to don hair accessories as she had before.

She had a multitude of them and briefly, she had thought about not wearing them but she couldn't bring herself to part with them. It helped when she found numerous accessories in shinobi stores that also doubled as means for weapons and other purposes.

The ones that she was currently wearing were a deep red wing like attachments that complimented her outfit. She smiled as she looked in the mirror, satisfied.

Asuka made her way to the kitchen, preparing breakfast easily enough as well as food to serve as her lunch. Her bento was large, probably on the scale of an Akimichi's but it was necessary. Dragon Slayers tended to have large appetites although she herself has never ate the way that Natsu and the others managed to. Asuka wasn't sure who would be able to eat more. The Akimichi or her brothers?

Breakfast was done and over with soon enough. She packed away her bento as well ─ which consisted of various meats, fruits and vegetables ─ and placed her dishes in the sink to soak. She grabbed her black bag that held her school supplies and made her way to the door, taking one last look around her small apartment before turning and slamming the door behind her.

It was still early as she made her way through the streets and to the Academy. There were only shinobi wandering the streets and the civilians were just getting out and about. There was a cool breeze and there were clouds drifting lazily in the sky.

 _It's such a nice day today…_ She thought, a smile forming on her face. _I hope everything goes well today…_

She arrived to the Academy building soon enough. The clearing before it was still empty and Asuka realized that she had arrived an hour early.

"I guess I got a little bit overexcited." She said aloud, moving towards the empty swing in front of the Academy. "Maybe I should just wait for a bit out here…" She swung gently back and forth on the swing, hair fluttering gently in the wind.

She hummed quietly to herself as time passed. She watched as people steadily arrived to the Academy and she felt a pang in her heart as she saw proud parents escorting their children. They all held smiles on their faces, were laughing together… and she wished that she had that for herself too for a moment but she shook the thought away.

Asuka adjusted her skirt, wiping away the imaginary dust with her hands. She made her way to the Academy entrance, trying to figure out where she was supposed to go before she saw the lists on the tacked onto the walls.

The names of students were listed in alphabetical order along with the room and she easily found her own name, listed only as _Asuka_ , no last name. Her hand lingered for a moment on her name before she turned away, intent on looking for her classroom.

 _It's strange,_ Asuka thought, _I've never gone to school before. Grandine was the only one that taught me and everything else I learned by myself from books, observation and trial and error. Not to mention, the Guilds helped a lot in other things._

It was easy enough to find her classroom and as she walked in, she noticed that it was mostly empty except for a few other people. Her classmates, she realized. She debated for a moment, trying to decide on where to sit.

A girl with short hair was sitting in a corner, looking awfully shy. There was a boy with dark hair in a ponytail sitting in another desk two rows ahead, sleeping easily. There another dark-haired male dressed in dark blue sitting next to a window, looking outside with dark eyes.

 _He looks familiar…_ She thought. An image of a young unconcious Uchiha flashed in her mind. _Ah! Is that Uchiha-san?! Should I sit next to him?_ She hesitated for a moment before she made up her mind and she made her way to the Uchiha with a determined expression.

The young Uchiha looked away from the window, turning his gaze instead to Asuka who merely smiled slightly.

"May I sit here?" She asked politely.

The other stared at her and shrugged without a word before turning back to the window, completely disregarding her.

Asuka sat on the seat next to his, putting her in the middle. She didn't mind his dismissive attitude, after all, she didn't know him and he didn't know her. She sat quietly, and idly she withdrew one of her sketchbook from her bag to keep her occupied. It would be a while yet before class officially started.

She'd taken art as a hobby ─ one of many actually ─ as well as calligraphy as she found that it was necessary in the art of fuinjutsu. One needed to be careful in the way they drew their characters, lest something go wrong. She had taken up art because it helped to spur her creativity and it was enjoyable overall to her, next to cooking that is.

She didn't say a word to the Uchiha the entire time she waited. She just drew random sketches in her book, vaguely realizing that she was doodling chibi versions of the Celestial Spirits. It made her smile slightly. She only looked up from her book every once in a while, watching as the students steadily trickled in.

It was louder in the classroom. Asuka frowned slightly as she paid more attention to her surroundings. There were many glances thrown her way but she realized that they were mostly aimed the young Uchiha beside her.

"Is that him?"

"That's Sasuke-kun!"

"He's so cool!"

"He's so cute!"

"But who's that sitting next to him?"

"Ugh, who does she think she is?"

Asuka frowned but she gave no indication of hearing the words.

Girls giggled and whispered back and forth, not even giving a single glance towards the other boys in the classroom. There were annoyed looks given on behalf of the boys and more than one glare was aimed at the Uchiha but the latter seemed to disregard everything with a cool look, which only served to incite the passions of the besotted girls.

It was… an unsettling sight, Asuka realized with a slight frown.

Then, the door slammed open and a blond walked in wearing a white t-shirt and orange shirt. There was a gin stretched over his face and there was whisker like marks on his cheeks. "The Uzumaki is here, dattebayo!" He announced.

Asuka raised an eyebrow, a small amused smile forming on her face. _Who is that?_ She wondered. She could tell immedietly that he was a lively character. He almost, _almost_ , reminded her of Natsu.

"I'm going to be Hokage, dattebayo!" He announced with the utmost conviction and Asuka was slightly surprised by the announcement.

"Like that'll happen loser!" A voice called out from the back and the blond, Naruto, immedietly whirled back with an indignant finger pointed to the back of the room.

"Who said that!? Say that to my face!" He challenged, hand curled into a fist and a fierce scowl on his face.

There were scattered laughs and Asuka frowned, displeased with the mocking laughter and the cruel words.

Before anyone else could say anything, the door to the classroom opened again. A man with brown hair tied into a ponytail walked in. He had a distinct scar crossing his nose and he held kind brown eyes.

"Settle down class!" He said, coming to stand in the center. Everyone scrambled to be seated and the voices steadily died down. "My name is Umino Iruka and I'll be your sensei for the next four years. Before we get started I want everyone to introduce yourselves and say a bit about yourselves. Nothing much, oaky?" He pointed to a row, "Let's start from here."

Asuka listened closely, patiently waiting her turn. She was guilty of tuning out every once in a while, though. She found out that there were more clan children than civilians in her class and she carefully listened to their introductions.

"Nara Shikamaru. I like to watch clouds," the boy yawned, "and sleep."

"Aburame Shino. I like insects." A boy with glasses said so quietly that Asuka was sure that most of the students couldn't hear him.

"Um" A girl with short hair and white eyes twisted her hands together nervously and just as quietly as the Aburame said, "Hyuuga Hinata. I, uh, like f-flowers."

"Inuzuka Kiba!" A boy grinned, displaying a set of sharp fangs. "I like to train and I like dogs!"

"Akimichi," a chubby boy munched on snacks without a thought. "Chouji. I love food!"

"My name is Yamanaka Ino." A blond-haired girl with pupil-less blue eyes said. She had a smirk on her face and she was gazing at Sasuke with a lovestruck look. "I like Sasuke-kun!" She said unashamedly, causing many groans of annoyance and protests from the girls.

"No way!" A pink haired girl protested. "Haruno Sakura! _I_ love Sasuke-kun!" She declared passionately, hands clasped together and staring at Sasuke with hopeful eyes.

Asuka looked at the girls with a look of confusion. _Didn't they just meet Uchiha-san? Are they… Are they fangirls?_ She wondered. Out of the corner of her eye, she stole a glance to the Uchiha just in time to catch a fleeting look of annoyance cross his face.

"Mou!" The Uzumaki said. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like─ no, I _love_ ramen! And I'm going to be Hokage, dattebayo!" He declared.

Asuka blinked, and then she realized that it was her turn. She fidgeted slightly in her seat before standing up so the rest of the class could see her, just as the others did, and bowed slightly to the class. "My name is Asuka. I like to─" There were many things that she liked but most of them were things that she couldn't say, yet. "I like to learn new things." Things like new techniques, new history, new chakra building exercises and more.

"Hey!" A voice called out form the classroom and Asuka looked around to find a boy with black hair glaring quite fiercely at her. "I know you!" He said. "You're that no name girl from the orphanage!"

There were looks thrown her way and Asuka frowned, hands curling into fists. "Uh─"

"Hey you're right!" A girl added, peering at Asuka with a suspicious look in her eye. "I've heard about you before! My mom told me to stay away from you!" She said and many other students murmured in consent, notably from the civilians.

The clan children were looking around in confusion and were turning their gazes at Asuka as well.

Asuka swallowed harshly, wondering if it was because of Rei that this happened. She was a maternal figure to orphan children as well as the headmistress and perhaps that gave her some influence, perhaps the civilians saw her as a figure that was very generous and caring and maybe that was why…

"Settle down children." Iruka said, a frown on his face.

They didn't listen however.

"My mom said that she had the eyes of a demon!"

"My dad told me not to talk to her. He said not to look at her either."

"Yeah. I don't really get it though."

"It's because she's a freak that's why. Rei-sama said so." A girl with brown hair spat, eyes glaring hatefully towards Asuka.

"Enough!" Iruka snapped, stopping another student from adding their own comment, no doubt just the same as the others. "I will not have this kind of attitude or behavior in my classroom!" Iruka declared firmly, eyes boring heatedly into the eyes of his students. "Am I clear?!" He said.

The murmurs seemed loud in the oppressive silence. "Yes, sensei."

" _I said, am I clear?!_ "

The students sat straighter, each replying with a firm "Yes, sensei!"

"I'll say this just once." Iruka started, hands resting on his hips. "You are expected to be shinobi and there are expectations that shinobi must complete. As a shinobi you are expected to conduct yourself in a manner befitting Konoha, especially because your actions will reflect on Konoha! Not only that, but when you graduate, you will be sorted into three-man cells and teamwork is _essential_." Iruka stressed. His eyes roved across the classroom and he felt a sense of sadness as his eyes landed on Asuka. She was curled in on herself, almost defensive but almost a moment later she sat straight, face carefully neutral. "Now then would you like to reintroduce yourself, Asuka-chan?"

Asuka shook here head. She didn't think she'd be able to speak. Her throat felt tight and she felt like the second she opened her mouth, she felt that she might regret it.

Iruka gave a small sigh at the action before he motioned towards a student. "Continue."

The rest of the class was easy. Iruka merely gave a summary of what they were expected to do, what they were going to do in question of training and teaching ─ seeing as they were going to have Iruka as a teacher for the next four years ─ as well as other pertinent things.

Asuka listened attentively, taking notes of what she deemed important and while some of the subjects intrigued and excited her, any good mood she felt was dampened by what had happened earlier. She had thought that her days of the orphanage was over, that she wouldn't have to ever think back to those days but it seemed that fate had other plans.

 _Fear serves no purpose,_ Asuka reminded herself. They were the First Master's words and they served to comfort her. It reminded her of the promise that she had made to herself and to Fairy Tail and her brothers. _Forge ahead and your path will unfold. And my path… my path will be one of strength and greatness. This is just a momentary obstacle!_ She took a steady breath, trying to shake off the despondent feeling that had settled over her. She couldn't keep letting these instances get to her. People like that weren't worth it so why should she care for their opinions?

There was a determination in her that burned as brightly as the Will of Fire and damn if she was going to let anyone else stiffle it out. Let them try. She may have been kinder and gentler than her brothers but a dragon was still a dragon. There was nothing in the world that quite compared to the rage and anger of a dragon.

Sensing the glares of her classmates on her back, Asuka merely turned and smiled serenely as if there was nothing wrong.

 **-XxX-**

Class was over before they knew it and Asuka packed her things away. She disregarded the looks sent her way and instead contemplated over the outline that they were given over what they were going to learn for the rest of the year.

Most of what was being taught was easy as she already knew nearly everything that was being taught. It was basically an introduction to chakra and chakra theory, history of the Elemental Nations and geography, nature transformation and elements, a glossing over hand-signs, math (surprisingly), and much more.

The second year was when things would get more hands on. Some of the things that they would get started on that year was weapons training as well as sparring, they'd also learn the basic Academy taijutsu, and even chakra theorem. This was also when the girls and boys would get separated a few times so they could learn some gender related skills although Asuka couldn't figure out how flower arrangement would help in battle. It may hold some use in intelligence and espionage, in some vague and mystic way. She wasn't really sure.

During the third year, things would get more intense. It was when they would learn how to think more critically, tactfully and intelligently. They would learn the theory and application of basic jutsu such as the kawarimi, bushin, and transformation technique. Testing, unfortunately, would be more frequent but Asuka understood the necessity.

There was more but Asuka couldn't be bothered to remember at the moment as she was occupied by thought of ranking. It seemed that the best female and male Academy Student would be awarded the title of Rookie of the Year and Asuka was determined to be that person. _Every year_. Nothing less would be satisfying but that didn't mean that she was going to use all of her abilities.

She had already decided that she was going to do enough to be on top but low enough to still be a bit underestimated. She knew that it was better that way, at least for now, and that way, she could surprise her opponents and enemies.

Asuka wished that there would be someone to challenge her in the Academy but as she looks around and saw the girls surrounding and fawning over the young Uchiha, she knew that wouldn't find any, at least not in the girls. It was a shame, especially since she's heard shinobi frequently mention how kunoichi were gaining a bad reputation. They said that the kunoichi tittle was being slandered due to the unbefitting attitude that most female Academy and genin were adopting.

It was a shame, but Asuka dearly and sincerely hoped that they took things more seriously.

Asuka made her way to the door, intending to leave, but she was stopped before she could.

"Asuka-chan, please wait." Iruka called out.

Asuka did so, a slight frown pulling at her lips. "Can I help you Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka watched as the last of the students filed out and he closed the door gently. He turned towards her and knelt down so he could face her properly. He had a serious look on his face as well as concern. "Asuka, are you alright?" He asked.

Asuka blinked, hands tightening ever so slightly around her bag. "What do you mean?"

"What happened today was very serious Asuka-chan. The way that they treated you was improper."

"I know sensei." She replied.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was going to talk to the parents of those that had bullied you and I was going to get them to apologize─"

"Please don't Iruka-sensei." She interrupted. "That's not necessary. It will only cause more problems Iruka-sensei, and besides, I don't want their apologies if they're not going to offer them on their own free will. I don't think they'd be very sincere otherwise."

 _She's very mature,_ Iruka noted _but she seems so familiar too. Have I met her somewhere before?_ He didn't think he's met her before. He could almost swear it but she just seemed so familiar for some reason. Absently, he brushed the thought away. There were other things to be concerned about, like the possibly onset of bullying.

"Are you sure? I can still talk to their parents if you want─"

Asuka shook her head, a small smile of appreciation appearing on her face. "No… It's fine, sensei. I'd rather not make a big deal out of this."

"A big deal? Bullying is very serious Asuka-chan." Iruka said sternly.

Asuka nodded seriously. "I understand, Iruka-sensei, I do. It's just that I can take care of myself and besides… the others would dislike me even more if their parents caught wind of this." _And besides, I don't think they'll have the reaction that you're expecting Iruka-sensei._

"Well… if you're sure Asuka-chan. Just make sure to come to me if you need anything." Iruka said sincerely and sternly.

Asuka nodded, giving the other a smile. She wasn't sure if she was actually going to go to the other for anything but who knew what the future held in store. _Iruka-sensei doesn't seem too bad._ "Thank you for everything Iruka-sensei."

"Of course. Get home safely, okay Asuka-chan."

 **-XxX-**

As Asuka walked the streets, she idly wondered what she was going to do next in training. It'd take a while yet for her to increase her training weights. She was always practicing her buikijutsu ( _Use of weapons in battle_ ), in fact she was always practicing and improving skills she's acquired so far in order to better hone them and keep in shape. She could always use a new jutsu as well, in fact, she had a few in mind that she wanted to master next.

The _Kage Bushin_ **(Shadow Clone)** was a technique she spotted a few select shinobi use. She hadn't thought anything of it at first when she saw it. She'd thought that they had merely been the standard bushin but she had sensed the amount of chakra they had contained, which were immensely greater, and they held a greater capacity to take damage, seeing as opposed to the standard _Clone Technique_ , they were corporal. Intensive research had led to findings that had pleased her greatly. Apparently, there were different variations of clones, ranging from different elements to more, and the shadow clone specifically allowed for memories to be shared. The reason that it wasn't so common however, was the fact that they held a fraction of the chakra held by the user.

It made sense now. That's why people weren't spamming clones everywhere, because the amount of chakra used wasn't worth it to most.

Asuka however, wasn't held to standard limitations and was more than willing to test it. It might have been a bit impulsive, but it was a trait she had learned from her brothers. It wouldn't hurt to be a bit spontaneous every now and then, and besides, she was ecstatic at the way that the technique might change her training.

Her training could be greatly increased and the amount of time shortened… There were so many possibilities!

The next technique was more complex than anything she's ever tried, that being the _Mystical Palm Technique_ , a medical ninjutsu that allowed the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or affected area. It was a very useful technique, a very hard one to master but Asuka was nothing but determined to learn it in the least amount possible or at the very least, before the she graduated from the Academy.

Last but not least, she was going to learn another lightning jutsu, _Lightning Style: Depth Charge_ **(** _ **Raiton: Bakurai**_ **)** It was a technique almost reminiscent of Laxus' lightning when it enveloped him completely, harming anyone that dared to come near. In this case, the user would envelope themselves with lightning chakra and then, the user could inflict damage to the opponent by touching them or emanating a powerful bolt of electricity from any part of their body.

 _I think that I'm making good progress,_ Asuka thought happily. _If I continue the way I am, I think I might get to Chunnin level soon._ She giggled happily at the thought. _Although no one would know until it's too late! Ha! Never underestimate the little guy._

"Maybe I should visit the library soon…" Asuka mused aloud. "It'd be nice to visit Souma-san and Masaru-san. Besides, there are a couple books that I need to get." It was amazing what one could find in the library. There was always something fascinating or useful to be found. It was no wonder that Levy loved books the way she did. You could find anything in the right book. Right now, though her particular fascination laid with Konoha and its founders and the Era of the Warring Clans in general.

 _It's amazing how much things have changed since then._ Asuka turned her gaze to the towering faces that watched over the village. The Hokage Mountain was one of the most amazing things that she's seen. _But what I want to know is why the history between the Senju and Uchiha Clans is so vague. There aren't a lot of books on them but it's not unusual considering that they're clans… They tend to keep everything a secret. Still…_

She sighed, turning away and began making her way home. _Maybe I should make some pasta for dinner. I haven't had that in a while._ As she was walking however, she heard the sound of a commotion and curiously, she followed the sound only to see Naruto running down the street with an unrepentant grin on his face.

 _There's something odd about him,_ Asuka noted. _His scent reminds me of─_ She took a deeper breath, the scent nagging at her. It smelled so _familiar_. _He smells like a fox?_ "That's…" She watched as he gave a mocking smile towards his angry pursuers, "That's oddly fitting." She smiled.

 **-XxX-**

"Alright class," Iruka started, shuffling papers in his hands idly. "It's time for lunch. You're dismissed." He announced, a small underlying tone of relief in his tone. Dealing with hyperactive children tended to require an _immense_ amount of patience. Not to mention the trouble that they tended to get through…

As soon as he finished, the students scattered quickly to go outside and wander off. Wendy however instead chose to stay inside for the day. Usually, she would eat outside under a particular tree that she had claimed for herself or even the Academy's rooftop. This time though, she just wanted to savor the quiet peacefulness that the classroom afforded.

 _Although_ , Asuka stared at a figure that snuck in through a window quietly, _I guess I wasn't the one with the same idea._ The other stared at her with a challenging gaze, as if daring her to say anything. Asuka merely gave the other a small smile and a nod.

"Uchiha-san." She greeted.

The Uchiha stared at her for moment before turning away and sitting at his usual seat as he dug into his own lunch. He disregarded her, the only other person in the room.

Asuka ate her lunch, a bento made of her leftover dinner. She read a book while she ate, eyes roving over the pages quickly and intently.

' _Konoha was founded by the Senju and Uchiha Clans. Konoha was the first of its kind, the first Hidden Village in the Elemental Nations. It was an unprecedented idea considering the state of the times and ideals but it was said that Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara had a wish for peace and so the village was created in─'_

She looked up from her book, head turning slightly to the side as if to listen better. _I thought I heard something_ , she thought.

" ─ where are you!" A high-pitched voice called out.

"─ are you here?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasu-kun!"

She turned her gaze towards the Uchiha and she could practically sense the radiating discontent coming from the Uchiha but she didn't really need to. It was clear enough in his furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes.

 _Fangirls?_ She wondered. "That makes sense." She muttered to herself. They were well into the first year of the Academy and the young Uchiha had already gained swarms of fangirls that increased by the day. It made Asuka frown slightly because the behavior that some of the girls displayed was… extreme.

There was the sound of pounding footsteps and raised voices and Asuka turned her gaze to the Uchiha, who was once again muttering curses under his breath and was making his way to the window, intent on escape but he paused and a look of extreme discontent filtered over his face before it was gone a moment later.

Asuka looked out the window and she could see the girls scouring the grounds for the Uchiha. It seemed that no matter where he went, the Uchiha couldn't find a moment of reprieve from the hordes of overeager girls.

It made Asuka shudder in sympathy. Juvia had seemed like a fangirl as well and there were at times that her actions were… unusual and extreme to an extent, but Asuka knew that her feelings for Gray were genuine. Juvia had told her that she had loved Gray when he had first shown him kindness, back when the world rained constantly around her. He had shown her the beauty and warmth of sunlight. The fangirls seemed to have… less than genuine intentions, considering what she's heard. Asuka had no doubt that the Uchiha knew as well. He was young but he wasn't stupid. Far from it.

Asuka placed aside her bento and she stood, idly wiping the imaginary dust from her clothes. She made her way to the classroom door, disregarding Sasuke's tense form. She went out the classroom and carefully closed it behind her, looking like for all intents and purposes she was going out.

"Hey you!" A girl called out, skidding to a stop before Asuka.

There were other girls close behind, all of them wearing disgruntled looks. Weather it was because they couldn't find the Uchiha or if it was because of Asuka herself, she didn't know, nor did she particularly care, to be honest.

"Ah." Asuka muttered. "How can I help you, Ami-san?" She said politely.

The girl in question, Ami, looked at Asuka suspiciously. A severe frown was on her lips. "Have you seen Sasuke-kun, orphan?" She snapped.

There was a series of snickers and snorted laughs and more than one girl looked cruelly amused and interested.

Asuka's polite smile faltered slightly but remained nonetheless. "Uchiha-san?" She tilted her head to the side, as if contemplating. "I think he went out to the training grounds." She answered. It was an answer that held merit, since it was something that the Uchiha _might_ do.

Ino scoffed, "Whatever." She turned and walked away without another word.

Sakura glanced at her before a frown took over her face, a vein throbbing violently on her forehead. "Hey! Don't think you can get a head start and hog Sasuke-kun all to yourself Ino-pig!" She yelled, running after the blond a moment later.

The girls perked up in interest and soon they too were running after the others, shouting and shoving their way as they realized that they would need to hurry lest they miss their chance with their 'precious Sasuke-kun'.

Asuka stared at them with heavily lidded eyes for a moment before she quietly made her way back to the classroom.

The Uchiha was staring out the window with much less tension than before.

"Uchiha-san, the others aren't here anymore. I told them you went to the training grounds." She said, casually sitting back in her seat as if nothing happened. She continued to eat her food in almost elegant gestures.

There was silence for a few brief moments and from the corner of her eye, she saw the black-haired boy move back to his seat, eating his own lunch with much less tension than before.

Asuka smiled slightly, not saying a word and merely keeping to herself.

 **-XxX-**

When Asuka goes home, she's always greeted by a type of silence that isn't comforting so much as oppressive. Her home is her own yes, but the apartment is bereft of any items that hint towards a family or anything along those lines.

There were scrolls and books scattered all around the living room. Aside from the large single couch she had stretched along a wall and the small coffee table in front of it, there wasn't much to see. The kitchen table was a small thing with only enough chairs to seat four people. Asuka dearly hoped to have her team over one day. Maybe they'd take away the silence that lingered so heavily in her home.

It almost seemed like an irrational thought and feeling. She couldn't help it however. There were the days where the silence got to her more than others.

Her bedroom was small. A bed was pushed against a corner of the room right along a window that above it. Right beside her bed was a wardrobe that contained the majority of Asuka's shinobi wear. The rest of her more casual clothing was inside her small closet. A full-length mirror was hanged on a wall.

It was a small and meager home, but again, it was hers. She wishes that it wasn't so empty. Wished that when she came home she'd be greeted by someone instead of the usual silence. It was hard to get used to, especially because she was always with her brothers and friends. She had moved out of Fairy Hills and instead lived with Natsu and Gajeel in a big house they all built together. Even Laxus had been a semi-permanent figure in the house. It wasn't long until the other slayers frequented as well and had left definite signs of their presence.

It was the best descision that she had made, a sentiment that was also shared among her brothers. The house hadn't been just a place to dwell in. It was a real loving _home_ and most of all, her most precious people were there too. It was all that she wished for and as she glanced around her meagre, silent apartment, she knew that the two couldn't even compare.

"One day," She said, "One day I'll have that again."

It was a promise.

 **-XxX-**

School seemed to pass by in a blur for Asuka. It was yet again another day in the Academy and by now she's claimed a permanent seat. She sat next to the Uchiha while the other sat beside the window. The remaining free seat that was left beside Asuka was always occupied by series of people. It was a seat that was more reserved for the last person to arrive.

People were reluctant to sit next to Asuka, notably the civilians. It was… It hurt, to be honest. To Asuka, it seemed that Sasuke didn't care for her presence but she got the sense that he preferred to have her than any of the other girls obsessed over him.

Children were cruel, Asuka knew but she never would have guessed to the sheer extent of it. It seemed that her new nickname was 'Orphan' on behalf of many of the students, even those outside her class. Various Clan members were baffled at the term and some even seemed slightly offended but no one made a move to stop it.

Asuka understood. If you were different you stood out and children were quick to make judgment if it was the sort of _good_ different or the _bad_ kind of different. If it was something that wasn't… _approved_ then they were quick to point it, quick to judge, quick to label and mock. It was sort of like a herd mentality and everyone had to follow and if you went against it then you were just as bad. No one would want that because then it meant that they would pick on them next. It was a fear of retaliation.

She spent her days alone and idly watched the world around her. When group projects and assignments, Asuka frequently requested that she work alone, so much so that Iruka allowed for it without her needing to ask anymore. She didn't want to see the others pick her last again and anyone that was assigned to her would be uncooperative, and that was the nicer way of putting it. He'd give her concerned looks and frowns of contemplation but since she never really made a complaint, he never did anything.

She could have worked with Sasuke but the other was snatched away by the girls before Asuka could do anything. Not to mention that the few, rare times that Asuka did manage to it would incite the rage of the girls to a point that was simply _astounding_.

This was one of those few times.

"I'll be back class. Keep working on your assignments!" Iruka announced sternly before leaving the classroom, closing the door behind him as he did so.

Their assignment was fairly easy and straight forward. It was a packet of key terms that they had to complete relating to a broad range of shinobi fields, from chakra to elemental affinities and even to weapons. Both students were required to place effort and Iruka had warned that he'd _know_ if they weren't helping their partners. He was scary that way.

So far, Asuka and Sasuke had worked in silence. Speaking wasn't really necessary. They had just divided the terms evenly between them, not even asking if the other knew them or not and filled their part, passing it to the other when they finished their assigned portion. Asuka was confident that Sasuke could complete it without her aid and easily get them all correct. She knew she could too.

The entirety of the class was silent for a moment, staring at the door before there was a cacophony of sound, the sound of children free of authority.

"Asuka switch with me!" A pink haired form ambled towards Asuka's way, green eyes glaring fiercely towards the blue haired girl. "I can help Sasuke-kun better than you can!"

Asuka frowned, glancing towards the Uchiha who held his usual impassive gaze. "Haruno-san, I don't think we can switch─"

"Of course not!" A voice called out and Ino shoved Sakura away from where she stood before their desk. "You can't switch with her because your switching with me!" Ino declared haughtily, sweeping her blond hair away from her face with an elegant gesture that gained jealous looks from the other girls. "Move out the way Asuka."

"If you think that Sasuke-kun is going to work with either of you then you're just as stupid as you look!" Ami declared, hands on her hips and sneering down at them.

Her words incited the rage of the two girls immedietly.

"What did you just say?!" Ino hissed, hands clenched into fists and glaring quite ferociously towards the other girl.

"Say that again, I dare you!" Saukra yelled, rage in her eyes and a vein throbbing threateningly on her forehead.

"Oh, she did _not_ just say that." A voice muttered through the sudden silence of the room. " _Troublesome_."

Ami smirked in a manner that really shouldn't have been possible for a girl her age. She pushed the girls away without a care, ignoring their indignant yells. She slammed her hands on the desk, rattling the pencils and causing them to fall to the floor but she ignored it. Ami's eyes were boring into Asuka's and was leaning towards her with intent. "Get the hell out of the seat, _Orphan_." She said threateningly.

There was a strangled sound, seeming to come from all around the room at once.

" _Oh my god_." The recognizable voice of one Inuzuka Kiba said, "What. Just, _what?_ "

"Why do they keep saying that, Shikamaru?" Chouji whispered, trying to be quiet but in the pin drop silence, it was impossible.

"Hell if I know, Chouji." Shikamaru replied, dark eyes boring towards the scene before him. _What is wrong with these people?! Why just her? I know for a fact that there's more than one in this class. So why?..._

Asuka stood still, jaw clenched and teeth gritting with enough force to grind the strongest of steel into dust. The word seemed to echo in her ears and it was repeated in her mind like a demented mantra of _orphan, orphan, orphanorphanoprhan─_

With her best efforts, Asuka stretched her lips into a feeble, polite smile. It was a pitiful attempt and no where near what she was capable of but the word _hurt_. As if she needed to be _reminded_ ─

"Please don't call me that Ami-san." Asuka said, voice sweet and carefully polite as always.

Ami smirked, leaning forward with unforgiving intent. "Why? You don't like it? I thought it was a nice nickname! It certainly sounds nice to me!" She said mockingly, "Here, just listen. Maybe you'll see what I mean, _orphan._ I mean that's what you are, aren't you _orphan?_ " Her smirk stretched into a smile full of teeth. "Orphan. Orphan. _Orphan._ " She repeated, giggling all while she did so.

"Ami-san," Asuka said, hands hidden beneath the desk. Her face was burning hot and she could feel the stares of her classmates burning into her back. Her palms were sweaty, her heart was pounding and she was feeling a sense of nervousness, a sense of _nausea_ and idly, she wondered if this was what her brothers often felt when boarding different forms of transportation. "Please stop that."

Ami gave a booming laugh. "Orphan," She whispered. "Orphan, orphan, _orphan─_ " She repeated, hands pounding the desk rhythmically with each time she did so, her voice steadily getting louder until, suddenly the majority of the class joined in.

There was the sound of hands hitting the desk, joining Ami's own rhythm and the voices of her classmates melded into a single voice.

"Orphan! Orphan! Orphan─" They repeated and Ami egged them on. She motioned with her hands her encouragement and she laughed.

Asuka's eyes were wide and her breath was stuck in her throat. Her heart was pounding quite fiercely now and the sound of their voices grated harshly in her ears. "Stop." She whispered, swallowing heavily to try to rid the tight ball of emotion in her throat. "Stop." She said.

" _Orphan_ ─" They continued and they pointed mocking fingers towards Asuka, taking delight in her discomfort.

The others didn't know what to do, namely the Clan children. They've never seen such an act of bullying and it was quite possibly the worst that they've ever seen before. They've seen children fight with one another, seen others call each other names but none of that could quite compare to what they were seeing now. It was impossible to look away. The scene demanded their attention and it was horrifying to watch and so bewitched were they that they could nothing but sit still in their seats.

Not one of them made a move. Not Shino. Not Hinata, Shikamaru or Chouji. Not Kiba or Sasuke. Not even Naruto, whom watched in the same horrifying manner as the rest.

"Orphan, orphan, _orphan!─"_

Asuka's form trembled slightly and her bangs obscured her face. She wanted to cover her ears, wanted to block it all out but it was ingrained deeply in her mind now. " _Stop_." She repeated, her voice slightly wavering.

" _ORPHAN! ORPHAN! ORPHAN! ORPH─_ "

" _I said STOP!_ " Asuka all but screamed, hands slamming violently on the desk.

She barely managed to hold back her strength yet still in the sudden, stifling silence it creaked ominously. She was trembling and heaving for breath, her heart pounding violently and her skin turned cold and clammy.

The door slammed open and Iruka walked in, others following closely behind. "What is going on here?!" He demanded! His eyes took in the sudden silence, the pale faced looks of half of his students and the other half with innocent expressions.

"Oh, nothing sensei." Ami said, nervousness seeping into her somewhat.

Asuka bit her lip violently and without a word ran out of the room without a second thought or glance back.

"Asuka!" Iruka called, torn between following her or demanding answers from his class.

"Don't worry about her sensei." A boy said surprisingly coolly. "Ami, Sakura and Ino wanted to switch with Asuka to be with Uchiha-san but when they saw her they noticed that she didn't look all that good."

"They were concerned but Asuka-san must have really been feeling bad to have run out of here so fast." Another girl continued, nodding along with the previous' words. "I hope she feels better." She added a moment later, her tone worried.

Others nodded along with hers, giving sympathetic murmurs.

"Poor Asuka-chan."

"She did look bad, didn't she?"

"I hope I don't get sick."

"I know, right? It looked _bad_. I wouldn't want to catch that."

Iruka's eyes bored into his students intently. He _knew_ that they were lying but everyone was in on it, it seemed. He stared at the faces of each of his students, hoping that at least one of them would offer _something_.

Not one of them did.

"Shizuka-sensei, could you─" Iruka started, but the kunoichi was already shaking her head in understanding.

"Go Iruka. I'll watch over your class." She said, moving towards the center of the classroom with a calculating look in her eye.

Iruka shouted his thanks over his shoulder, trying to sense where it is that his student ran to. He scoured the entirety of the Academy yet he couldn't find any sign of Asuka. "Where could she be?" He wondered worriedly. "Did she leave the Academy grounds? I hope she didn't. I don't know where she lives."

He didn't see her for the rest of the day.

 **-XxX-**

Asuka was deeply hurt by the incident but she gave no indication of it when she returned to the Academy the next day. She had heard the whispers behind her back, felt the points and stares but she kept her head held high despite the feeling of emptiness that welled in her.

Her tears had all but ran out. When she left the Academy, Asuka didn't go to her apartment, didn't go to the Hokage or even Masaru and Kenta, but to the Forest of Death. She ran blindly, not caring for the scratches that she gained by the branches of the trees. She didn't care for her torn clothes or about the fact that her hair were no longer in her neat pigtails.

She didn't care for anything at the moment really. How could she when the voices of her classmates were taunting her, echoing unceasingly in her mind? When she was cruelly reminded of the fact of how truly _alone_ she was? Of her treatment in that damnable orphanage?

She had stumbled before the emblem of Fairy Tail, before the gleaming and carefully polished stones that represented her brothers. A sob hitched in her throat and her small hands obscuring her face as tears slipped between the gaps of her fingers.

"I can't─" She shuddered violently, voice breaking in a manner that would have broken hearts, in a manner that would incited a tremendous rage in her brothers. "I didn't want to believe t-that they could be so─ _so cruel_!" She shook her head, hair falling around her like a dark curtain of royal blue. "I can't. I _can't_ do this without you nii-san." She didn't even know who she was calling for, didn't even really care.

"It hurts, Mavis, it _hurts_." Another sob broke out, tremors increasing in violence. "I know that I should be stronger─ I know that I s-should be _better_ than this! B-But─" She gave a low, broken sound. "I'm not! And _I'm sorry!_ "

It was irrational she knew, apologizing when she did nothing wrong but she feels as like she's failed. Feels that she's failed as a Slayer, as a Fairy Tail mage, as a fledging shinobi. She's worked hard since the beginning, since she was reborn and had regained awareness. She had made a promise to be greater and stronger but the words of her supposed future comrades had hurt deeply.

Still, as she cried until she couldn't anymore. The world turned dark around her and she didn't even notice or care. In the end, she stared listlessly towards the monument that seemed to glow softly under the moonlight and fireflies.

"I'm sorry." She said, voice hoarse.

 **-XxX-**

Iruka had hounded Asuka when she returned back to the Academy. He had given her a worried look and his eyes had been searching, looking for anything that would give any indication as to what happened. He could see her bloodshot eyes, see the dark bruising beneath them. Her clothes seemed messier than normal and her hair unkept, lacking their usual adornments.

"Are you okay Asuka-chan?" He asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kami, she felt so frail and thin Iruka was half afraid the wind would blow her away.

Asuka stayed silent for a moment, staring at the floor for a moment before she looked up towards her teacher with an apologetic smile on her face despite the gnawing emptiness she still felt. "I'm sorry I worried you Iruka-sensei."

Iruka stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Are you feeling better?" He said carefully. "The others said that you were sick."

Of course. Of course, they would make an excuse. Of course, everyone would be in on it. No one would say a word otherwise because that would have been very unwise unless they felt particularly daring or fearless. No one wanted to be a snitch either. Not to mention, the dissention from the majority could lead to… unpleasant outcomes.

Asuka wasn't stupid enough to think that everyone was out to get her. There were polite children in her class, such as the clan members but she knew that they wouldn't speak up either. There could have been many reasons why. Maybe they felt that it wasn't their place to interfere. Maybe they felt fear because they were afraid of the retaliation.

Children were cruel and quick to judge. There was a herd like mentality that everyone followed. If you were different, you would be judged whether it was the _good_ kind of different or the… _bad_ kind of different. If you were the bad kind, then that was unfortunate.

The Clan members were polite to Asuka ─ with the exception of Ino and Naruto was largely oblivious to all the girls that weren't Sakura ─ just as she was to them but still they had said nothing. Asuka couldn't blame them. It wasn't lost to her that despite her outward appearance, she was a lot older than any of her classmates. They were young and maybe they had simply unsure of what to do. It was disappointing… but Asuka accepted it nonetheless.

"Ah." Asuka murmured, "Of course. I'm doing better Iruka-sensei. I just didn't expect to feel that bad."

Iruka stared at her for a moment longer but he nodded in resigned acceptance. "Well, if you're sure Asuka-chan. Go sit down please. I have an announcement to make."

Asuka sat in her usual seat despite the stares that bore into her back. In all her time in the Academy she had been the only girl to sit next to the Uchiha, despite the claim she had on the seat. It never failed to incite the jealousy of the girls. She sat with her head held high and back straight. Her tears had run dry before the memorial she had built and the emptiness had made room for something else.

 _Anger_.

Asuka was a gentle soul. She liked to be kind but there was a limit to how much she could tolerate. She had realized that while their words hurt deeply, she could stop it. They were words falling from the lips of those that didn't even know her and were quick to judge, quick to slander. Why should she care about what they had to say? She held no love towards them and any chance of friendship ended. She liked to believe in second chances too but she had a feeling that there wouldn't be any for many of them.

"Settle down class! I have an announcement to make." Iruka said, waiting for the murmurs and whispers to die and nodded in satisfaction when they did. His eyes moved from student to student intently. "As is traditional, at the end of the year there is always a title awarded to the best Academy female and male student called Rookie of the Year. This year is no different and I'm announcing those who gained this tittle. Remember, time has passed by quickly but this is by no means the end of your journey." Iruka said sagely.

There were murmurs and the sound of fierce whispers once again but they died down immedietly under Iruka's glare. "Now as I was saying, the Rookies of the Year for this year are," Iruka took a moment to savor the tension, "Uchiha Sasuke─"

There was an immediate round of cheers in response on behalf of the girls, most of them staring dreamily and adoringly towards the Uchiha.

Asuka blinked and she merely gave the Uchiha a nod of congratulations, unsurprised that the Uchiha had gained the title. There were others that could have gained the title as well, namely the clan children and even Naruto but many of them lacked the single-minded focus and drive that the Uchiha held.

The Uchiha accepted her nod with a slight incline of his head. Nothing else but first would have been acceptable.

"Kyaa~" A girl squealed. "I knew he could do it!"

"You're amazing, Sasuke-kun!" Ami complemented.

"Congratulations Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, hands clasped together cutely and hearts in her eyes as she stared at the young Uchiha.

"Congratulations Sasuke-kun!" Ino said not a moment later, her rivalry for Sasuke's affections rearing up. "I knew you could do it! No one could have done better!"

There was a series of annoyed groans on behalf of the boys.

Not for the first time, Kiba rolled his eyes so hard he may as well have strained them. "What do they see in him?" He muttered, giving voice to a thought that had plagued the minds of the other boys numerous times. He didn't think he'd ever be able to understand the mysterious mentality of the girls.

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering why he expected differently. "Quiet!" Iruka yelled, savoring the silence that followed. He still had his touch. Good. "As I was saying─" Iruka said, clearing his throat slightly. "Congratulations Asuka, for gaining the title of Rookie of the Year!" He said, a smile on his face.

There was silence for a moment before chaos erupted.

" _WHAT?!_ " Sakura shrieked, causing more than one to wince. " _Her?!_ There must be some sort of mistake!" She yelled.

Ino nodded, completely disregarding the fact that she agreed with her rival. "Billboard-brow is right! There must be some sort of mistake!" Other girls nodded along her words, a look of anger on their faces.

"A no name like her Rookie of the Year?" Ami hissed under her breath. "That can't be right sensei!" She said, hands slamming atop the desk.

" _Enough!_ " Iruka yelled, demanding the attention of his students. "There was no mistake." Iruka said sternly, shaking his head at the denials about to be said. "You were close to becoming Rookie of the Year Sakura, _third_ in place in fact, and in second place was Hinata-chan," His words caused the shy Hyuuga to blush violently and a moment later she fainted. "But Asuka-chan held the highest test scores _and_ had the highest taijutsu and weapon training scores among the girls."

"B-But─" Sakura stuttered, glaring daggers towards the blue haired girl.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, trying to comfort his crush. "You're first in my eyes!" He said passionately, to no avail as the pinkette completely disregarded him.

Asuka blinked in surprise, despite expecting the title. She knew that she was the best. It wasn't arrogance but it was a fact. A feeling of elation and happiness spread through her and her sensei's words reminded her of her goals. She had sworn to be strong, to be the best and she accomplished just that. She disregarded the looks that the girls gave her.

Their words held no weight in her mind and she was reminded again, that a dragon was still a dragon.

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Laxus whispered in her mind, _Of course. Of course, you're the strongest. They're not even worth the dirt beneath your feet. There's nothing in the world that compares to the strength of a dragon!_

Her smile bloomed to a genuine grin as she saw Sasuke give her his own nod of acknowledgement.

 **-XxX-**

The streets are quiet early in the morning and it made Asuka feel a sense of contentment, despite everything that's happened. She makes her way to her destination with long and steady strides. She has her backpack on and a bouquet of flowers in her arms, all with different meanings that ranged from happiness to sadness.

The path that she takes is familiar, winding through the Forest of Death and into its dark depths. She completely disregards the sounds of menacing animals in the distance, disregards the shadows that would have had any lesser person second guessing each step.

A clearing comes into view after a long walk, almost seeming out of place in the Forest of Death with its beauty. It was cleverly hidden and so deep into the Forest that there was an extremely minimal chance of it being found, not to mention the amateurish seals that aided in the fact. The field was completely covered in wildflowers, displaying an impressive range of colors from red to orange, blue to violet. It was… amazing.

What stood out the most however, was the heavyset stone that laid among the flowers. The stone was more of a small boulder it seemed, styled into a bird like emblem with careful and dedicated precision. It was the iconic Fairy Tail guild-mark. Six smaller rocks surrounded it, each equally sized and spaced from one another. Each rock had neatly carved kanji, a painstaking thing to do.

Fire.

Iron.

Lightning.

Light.

Shadow.

Poison.

It was a monument that was handmade by Asuka. At first, she hadn't been sure why she had created it in the first place but now, as she carefully sat in front of it, she realized that it was for comfort. It made her feel as if she had a part of Fairy Tail with her even though they weren't physically there with her. She held them dear in her heart, Fairy Tail and her brothers that is, but it helped to have a something solid, something she could _touch_.

"Everyone," She said, pulling her arms around her legs, "you wouldn't guess what happened today." Her eyes were stinging with tears despite the smile that was on her face. "I was ranked as Rookie of the Year."

* * *

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **WENDY'S CURRENT STATUS:**

 **Ninjutsu ─**

 **Water:** Water Style: Raging Waves ( _Suiton: Mizurappa_ )

 **Lightning:** Lightning Blade Kunai Cutter, Lightning Style Bullet: Powerful Breath ( _Raiton Dan: Ibuki_ )

 **Fire:** Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb ( _Katon: Karyudan_ )

 **Earth:** Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique ( _Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu_ )

 **LEARNING:** _The Mystical Palm Technique, the Shadow Clone Technique, and Lightning Style: Depth Charge._

 **DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC:** _ **(previous chapter)**_ _White Sky Dragon's Divine Order:_ An extremely potent healing magic. The user gathers a mix of Sky Dragon's healing magic and White Holy Dragon properties in their hands and disburses it into the area affected.

 **NOTE: I probably repeated a few things unnecessarily in this chapter and this chapter feels sort of iffy but I had to rewrite it when Word failed and erased what I had.**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ALSO, THANK YOU FOR THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Academy Year 2

**AN:** I hope the last chapter was decent. Anyway, I'd like to remind everyone that despite how angsty my stories tend to get, there's _ALWAYS_ a happy ending.

 **Warnings: Bashing, chakra and magic shenanigans, OPness, general badassery, OP!Wendy, general disregard for rules and limitations.**

 **PSS:** Also I want to say something that I've noticed and I wonder if it's the same for others. I've noticed that when I write, its generally hard to write the bland parts, the middle yet necessary aspect even despite the help of an outline. It's hard to not just skip to the good shit. Has anyone else experienced this or is it just me? Smh. And its hard to properly right out what you're thinking. You have an idea but how do you put it in words and action?

* * *

 **-XxX-**

* * *

The first year of the Academy had ended and Asuka was in the middle of the 'vacation', at least until the next year of the Academy started which wasn't but a few short weeks away. She's happy and elated despite the 'enemies' she's made out of the girls and civilians in her class and then some.

She felt that she shouldn't be concerned about them as she was sure that such behavior in the shinobi world wouldn't be tolerated, especially in Konoha where they valued teamwork as much as they did. That, and she was sure that if they ever tried anything, Asuka was more than capable of taking care of herself.

So far, she had yet to make real friends but Asuka still had hope. She was planning on spending more time with the Clan members in her class, or Clan Heirs as she found out. She wanted to get to know them better and she thought that if she approached them, she'd have better luck than waiting for them to approach her. Maybe if she showed them how she really was they'd be friends with her despite the words of others. Maybe they'd give her a chance.

She was, as usual, training.

It hadn't been long since the Academy was let out and Asuka was planning in advancing in leaps and bounds. She didn't want to get complacent despite her ranking.

She had already started her attempts on the techniques she had planned out. So far, her attempts at the _Shadow Clone Technique_ and _Lightning Release: Depth Charge_ had been more successful than the _Mystical Palm Technique._

She had first started with the Lightning jutsu, figuring that it would be the easiest considering that she's already started on a few of them. It was as easy as she had imagined. The technique enveloped the user in a cloak of lightning and allowed the user to cause damage to their opponents by either touching them or emanating a powerful bolt of lightning.

The warmth had felt amazing and the way that the lightning had clung to her had filled her with a sense of elation. It brought to mind the great luxurious black jacket that Laxus frequently donned like a king. There were very few that Lightning Dragon Slayer allowed to touch and Asuka had been one of them. The warmth and comfort that it had given her had been amazing even though it had seemed more like a blanket to her small form.

Then, the Shadow Clone Technique was next. Her first few attempts had resulted in half decent clones but Asuka was never satisfied with nothing less than perfection regarding jutsu. Each time she tried the technique, she received better results but there always seemed to be a default in the number of clones. There were always six and while they each held a fraction of her chakra, she wasn't tired even though she was sure that nearly the entirety of the shinobi population didn't go beyond one or two regarding Shadow Clones. Weaker variations were usually performed but still they were immensely better than the meager regular _bushin_. With careful control, Asuka had been able to summon forth the exact number of clones that she wanted instead of just six.

It was a bit unusual to see her clones staring back at her and was even more so when she found out that they held her personality as well. They deferred to her as 'Lady A', something which had baffled her. She also learned not to dispel her clones at the same time. The first time, she had gained a throbbing headache that had her clutching at her hair from the influx of memories. She had carefully tested her limits and she found that the most she could make at the moment were around a hundred clones and that was when she retained just enough chakra to do a certain amount of jutsu with careful measures of chakra control (not that she ever slacked off).

She had counted the clones.

She was sure that she'd be able to make more in time as her chakra increased. For now, she wanted to use her clones for training. She grinned as she faced her small army of clones. They stood in perfectly straight rows, hands held loosely at their sides.

"Alright everyone!" She said cheerfully, gaining many small smiles from her clones. "I want twenty catching the fish necessary for this exercise. Once completed, I want half of you working to heal or 'revive' the fish. The other half will be working to analyze the effects of the different variations of chakra and chakra control! Dispel once your mission is accomplished!" Asuka ordered, hands on her hips and eyes bright.

" _Understood, Lady A_!" They boomed in unison, giving a bow and an elegant sweep of an arm that made Asuka giggle slightly in amusement and the sheer absurdity of it all.

It wasn't long until the assigned missions were well underway. It was a fascinating sight to Asuka, seeing her clones working so fluidly with each other. Maybe it was because they were all clones, she wasn't sure, but she appreciated it. She knew that in the future, she was going to be spamming clones left and right, utilizing it for training and learning alike.

Just the thought had her cackling in giddiness.

It wasn't until hours later when night fell that her clones first began to dispel. She received information about chakra control, all from different view points and observances. She noted that a common thought was the importance of it. Other dispelled clones showed her why. It seemed that when one sent too much chakra into a being, the user could overload the chakra system, leading to burns in chakra pathways as well as disruptions that caused ill effects. Regarding the fish, not many of her clones made much progress but it was something that she had expected.

The _Mystical Palm Technique_ was the hardest jutsu that she's attempted so far and while she did want to hurry and learning, she understood the importance of taking time in such risky techniques, especially when it concerned medical aspects.

Still, she was happy despite it all.

 _I wonder what I'll learn next?_ She wondered idly. "I'll still be working on the Mystical Palm Technique but that doesn't mean I can't have clones starting on others." She said to herself, resting her face on her hand.

"Maybe you should learn a new water jutsu, Lady A." A clone suggested. "Maybe the _Heavenly Weeping Technique_?" ( _Suiton: Tenkyu_ )

Asuka blinked at her words, nodding along her thanks. _Hm?_ "I haven't worked on another water justu in a while but now that I can make shadow clones, I'm not so limited anymore. Maybe I could even learn jutsu in bulk!" She said excitedly, the sentiment shared among her clones.

"But its best to still be careful." Another clone said, "We can't get too crazy, now can we?" She said sagely.

"Let's make a list of the next jutsu we're learning!"

"How about ten for now?" Another suggested.

"That sounds good. Ten clones per jutsu?"

Asuka smiled and she happily debated which justu she should learn next. It was amazing the amount of information you could get from the library, hell even from careful observation alone! She debated the merits and usefulness of many jutsu. It was hard to choose just a few as Asuka had a plethora she had in mind but her clones helped her decide.

It all came down to her especially made list, written in her native Earthland language. She was going to learn two new jutsu for every element, figuring that she should focus on techniques that required elemental transformation for now.

"Wait, remember that we aren't learning Wind Style you guys." A clone interrupted. "We already have Sky Dragon Slayer Magic."

Everyone exchanged glances and Asuka shrugged. "Maybe we can learn for the sake of learning? To see how they compare to magic? I mean it doesn't hurt." She said, remembering her thoughts on the matter.

The others agreed without a thought.

For Water, she was learning _Heavenly Weeping_ ( **Suiton: Tenkyu** ) and the _Water Style: Hidden Mist Technique_ ( **Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu** ). The Heavenly Weeping Technique required the user to knead chakra internally, transforming it into water, then be shaped into senbon before being expelled at high velocity. Asuka knew that with medical application, she could use it to incapacitate her opponents and catch them off guard. The Hidden Mist Jutsu was a specialty and favorite of Kirigakure. The user would cause a mist to form by either using a pre-existing water source or expelling it from their mouth. This allowed the user to go in and out of sight at will and the thickness of the mist depended on the amount of chakra kneaded into it.

There were, unfortunately, not many Lightning Style jutsu that Asuka could find. She was lucky enough to have gotten the jutsu she's had so far. Most of the higher ranked jutsu required a higher rank for access, something she didn't have. What she had found so far had been gifted to her, in the library (which, she was sure were only due to _extreme error_ ) or were from repeated observation. _Lightning Strike_ ( **Raigeki** ) and _Lightning Style: Thunderbolt_ ( **Raiton: Sandaboruto** ) were the only ones she had left to learn until she could find more. In _Lightning Strike_ , the user creates an electric current that can hit mutltiple individuals at the same time. It also had the benefit of being able to extend incredible distances and avoid obstacles. In _Lightning Style: Thunderbolt_ , the user extended both arms, all while releasing a high discharge through both palms, targeting multiple opponents simultaneously. Not to mention, its power increased tremendously when combined with a water source.

She was excited to learn Fire Style. Asuka found that she enjoyed the chaotic feeling she garnered from the element. The sheer passion and wildness from it reminded her of Natsu and she wished that he was here with her, as the rest of her brothers, so they could learn along with her, share her findings and maybe even taste an element or two, be there for the sake of _being_ but she shook the thoughts away. The names of various Fire Techniques reminded her of names more befitting Dragon Slayer Techniques. It was a thought she had had when working with the other elements as well. _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Technique_ ( **Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu** )and _Fire Style: Dragon's Flame_ ( **Katon: Karyu Endan** )were next regarding fire. In the first technique, the use breathes fire along an object, typically wire, in which fire rushes forward and catches the enemy on fire. In the second technique, the user kneads their chakra into flames which are then manipulated into a genuine looking dragon.

 _Earth Style: Earth Dragon_ ( **Doton: Dosekiryu** ) and _Earth Style: Mud Wall_ ( **Doton: Doryuheki** ) for Earth Style. How could she _not_ learn the Dragon technique of every element? It'd be a crime not to! _Earth Style: Earth Dragon_ was literally a dragon made from the ground to attack the opponent. _Earth Style: Mud Wall_ required more concentration and work. The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense. Chakra was either converted to earth within the body and then spat out or pre-existing earth was manipulated to form the wall. The earth would rise and take form and since the barrier itself was infused with chakra, its strength was incomparable to a regular earth wall. Because of its special characteristics, it was highly resistant to both water and fire.

Last but not least wind. _Wind Style: Gale Palm_ and _Wind Style: Great Breakthrough_ would be her first attempts at Wind Style, something that made her slightly apprehensive but she was determined to forge ahead. In Wind Style: Gale Palm, the user compressed air and transformed into a powerful gale, In Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, the user creates a gust a wind ─ Asuka could create more than just a mere _gust_ ─ whose scale depended on the user. If used by a skilled enough shinobi, then the user could create a large amount of devastation.

"That's it then." Asuka murmured tiredly, withholding the yawn that wanted to escape. "I think those might be the last few jutsu I work in for a while…" She said to herself. "I need to dedicate more time to my physical training."

While she hasn't completely ignored her physical training, she hasn't done the best that she could lately. Her normal routine included practicing her katas for the Academy Style and her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, as she has still yet to find another suitable fighting style, which frustrated her a bit to be honest. She also did her usual exercises for strength, speed, skill, endurance and stamina except she did them at a level that would seriously challenge her. Anything less wouldn't garner her any results.

 **-XxX-**

Asuka weaved her way through the crowds of people in the market that were making their own shopping rounds just like her. She needed to buy more groceries as she had begun to run low. Not to mention she needed new weapons as the previous ones that she had had all been worn down from… excessive use and rough treatment. She was slightly embarrassed to admit that she could have treated her weapons better and that she had gotten carried away… just a bit.

Asuka wandered the streets with her bag in hand, dressed in some of her more casual clothes. She donned a light blue kimono shirt with a darker blue sash, wore white pants that ended a little past her shin (almost reminiscent of Natsu's) and had black sandals. She wore her hair down for the first time in a while and a few locks of her hair encased in black decorative cuffs.

Golden eyes wandered from stall to stall, from store to store, trying to see if anything would catch her attention. Soon enough however she was drifting through store to store, buying the necessary items that she needed. It didn't take long for her to begin making her way home, greeting the faces that she recognized.

She bounded her way up the stairs of her apartment building, each step echoing almost hauntingly. Her arms were laden with her purchases but they were easy enough to carry. As she stopped before her apartment door, she hesitated to open it. It felt like there was something off and Asuka's eyes narrowed slightly before nodding to herself firmly and marching inside her home, only to be greeted with a very unusual sight.

She recognized who it was. Recognized the messily styled black hair and trademark glasses and the sheepish smile.

"Uh, we met before remember?" The male laughed, rubbing at the back of his head that reminded Asuka of Natsu for a moment. "I was told to come here by a friend." He said, awkwardly shifting on his feet as Asuka stared at him in surprised silence. "Kami, what are you doing here Aoba?" The make muttered to himself, "If the others find you here they're going to mock you _forever_! Maybe it was a mistake coming here?"

He was making his way over to the window when Asuka snapped out of her surprise, hand reached out to the other. "Wait Yamashiro-san! Stay! You're not in the wrong place!" She said hurriedly, resisting the urge to pull him back as she knew at the moment that that wouldn't be a great idea at the moment.

Aoba hesitated slightly but seeing her pleading eyes, he sat down on a kitchen chair, wincing slightly as he did so.

Asuka smiled before closing the door behind her and laying aside her bags, eyeing the dark stain of blood on her hardwood floor before running to her bedroom and heaving out the impressive medical kit that she's managed to put together and was growing a little day by day. She carried the heavy kit, laying it on the table with a heavy sound.

Aoba raises an eyebrow and stares at Asuka. "Seriously?"

Asuka pouts. "It's better to be safe than sorry. I mean you're here, aren't you?" She said with a sagely nod of her head. Her eyes run down Aoba's form. There were no visible signs of injury but she could smell the heavy scent of blood clinging to the other and she stares expectantly at the shinobi.

Aoba is still wondering whether or not this was a good idea. He felt slightly ridiculous being here, thinking that a little girl that wasn't even tall enough to reach his waist could help him. He hadn't wanted to go to the hospital however, especially with the mission he had and all he wanted to do was get some goddamn sleep. A friend had recommended he come here. When he had asked if said recommended person was a doctor or a medical shinobi, the other merely shrugged as if they had no clue and Aoba wanting to desperately avoid the probing doctors and the stifling whiteness of the hospital, had thought _'Fuck it'._

And so here he was, tugging off his flak jacket and grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling of blood and clothes sticking stubbornly to his skin. He hissed as he tried to take off his shirt and under armor but it clung painfully and he didn't even care when small hands carefully helped him take them off.

Asuka frowned as she spotted the dark bruising on Aoba's torso and the long laceration that stretched across his chest. Carefully she prodded along his torso, trying to see if there were any broken bones and was relieved when she found that there weren't. She leaned back, taking out the supplies that she would need.

"Yamashiro-san," Asuka said, gaining his attention, "I will be able to easily treat you but I'm afraid that you might gain some scars. I have a special cream that I can give you to minimize the severity but as I I'm not yet proficient with medical ninjutsu…" she trailed off apologetically, a wet rag in hand.

Aoba smiled gratefully. "Don't sweat it kid, scars come with the job. And call be Aoba, will you? I'm not a fan of formalities." He said, "and wait, you said not yet? Are you studying medical ninjutsu?" He asked curiously, not even flinching as he felt her begin to clean his wounds with efficiency.

Asuka smiled mysteriously. "I am studying a great deal of things, Aoba-san. I would appreciate it if you kept it a secret for now Aoba-san"

Aoba nodded understandingly, relaxing slightly as he listened to her hum a soothing tune. _Maybe the jackass was right in telling to come here,_ he thought. "Oh, uh, sorry about breaking into your apartment… and your floor." He said guiltily, eyes taking in the unusual cleanliness and the lack of personal detail. There were signs of her presence but there was no sign of family or anything of the like, something he had expected as he knew that she was orphan but seeing it was another matter.

"It's okay, Aoba-san. I've noticed that it's a quirk that shinobi tend to have." Asuka said, putting aside the rag to begin stitching up the few lacerations that Aoba had. She made neat, little stitches as painlessly as possible. Then, she carefully began to apply medicinal cream atop the stitches which would accelerate the healing and help to minimize the scarring of the skin, carefully treated Aoba's bruises as well and she bandaged the other where it was necessary

She leaned back, humming Lyra's song under her breath as she critically eyed her work before nodding in satisfaction. "I'm all done, Aoba-san!" She announced happily.

Aoba stared in slight surprise and amazement at the neat swaths of bandages that wrapped around his torso. The bandages were a stark white with not a single sign of blood and there was a comfortable numbness to his torso that took away the sting of pain. It felt and looked great and Aoba felt a grateful smile stretch across his lips.

"Thanks kid. I appreciate it." He said as he carefully redonned his clothes.

Asuka made a mental note to have spare clothing in hand as she had a hunch that incidences like this were going to become increasingly common. The thought didn't make her feel uncomfortable in the least. In fact, it made her happy to know that she would be helping shinobi and easing their pain. It made her determined to make her home more comfortable, for herself and for the shinobi that would no doubt be coming to her from long and arduous missions.

"It was no problem Aoba-san! Please be careful and make sure to get plenty of rest." She said sternly yet politely as she watched him make his way out of her window. "And if anyone else needs help please direct them here!"

"I can do that!" Aoba replied, "Thanks!"

She smiled fondly as she shook her head, closing her window and putting away her supplies. She took out her cleaning supplies a moment later and began to tackle the stubborn stain of blood on her floor.

 **-XxX-**

Asuka made her way to the Academy with her head held high and her back straight and with a serene smile on her face.

Her hair was in her usual pigtails and carefully accessorized by metallic black bands. She donned a pale golden kimono shirt, looking lavish despite its cheap nature, and she wore a dark green skirt with discreet black shorts. She had black stockings that reached the lower portion of her thigh with shin high black shinobi sandals.

As she made her way across the Academy grounds for the first time in a while ─ since school let out, in fact ─ she could feel the pointed stares that were aimed at her, hear their whispers behind her back. She heard them quite clearly with her hearing but she gave no indication that she heard them.

"Oh my god, isn't that her?"

"What is she doing here?"

"I thought for sure that she would leave after what happened last time!"

"I know right?"

"I don't know… I heard what happened but I think that what they did was kind of mean…"

"Y-Yeah but I mean…"

She walked on, heading straight to her classroom. She headed straight to her usual seat, noting idly that Sasuke had yet to arrive. As she turned her gaze across the room she noted the shy presence of the Hyuuga in the back of the room along with an equally as quiet Shino. As Asuka sat patiently in her seat, her classmates began to steadily come in and take their own seats as well.

More than one took a double glance at her, as if her being there confused them. She noted that many of them weren't able to look her in the eye as she smiled at them in greeting. A moment later the door opened again and Uchiha Sasuke walked in, hands in his pockets and gaze apathetic. His eyes lingered slightly on Asuka and the Slayer gave a nod in greeting.

There were girls vying for his attention at once, more than one declaring their love for the Uchiha. Some of the girls even brought presents as if that would help to gain the Uchiha's favor and Asuka watched in a sort of horrifyingly fascinating way. For some reason, she was reminded of the Vulcans that tended to dwell within the mountains of Mount Hakobe.

Iruka stepped in not long after, his gaze demanding that they all take their seats which they did so quickly albeit reluctantly on behalf of the girls.

"It's good to see you all back here again!" Iruka said, a smile on his face as he took in the excited faces of his students, some more so than others. He lingered his gaze on a few of his students for a few moments. "Today is the beginning of the second year of the Academy. Don't get too comfortable though, as this year and onwards, your studies and training are only going to intensify." He warned. "But still, I hope everyone learned from last year and takes things a more seriously this year," A dark smirk that promised much suffering formed on Iruka's face, "because you're going to _need_ to!"

Asuka giggled softly as more than one student gave a small sound of fear.

Iruka cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, today we start with sparring to see at what level you're at." He said, eyebrow twitching in irritation at the groans and protests that ensued, especially on behalf of the girls.

"But sensei─" A girl protested.

"It's barely the first day of the Academy!" Sakura said, green eyes wide with worry.

"Yeah!" Ami agreed. "And our clothes will get dirty! I spent _hours_ getting ready!" She said, motioning with an arm to her carefully styled hair and clean clothes.

"What will Sasuke-kun think?" Ino said despairingly.

As the Slayer glanced towards the dark-haired boy next to her, she once again spied the flash of irritation and anger on his face. _I think_ , Asuka thought, _that Uchiha-san might not even care. At all._ He reminded her sort of Laxus and if they really were anything alike, then she knew that they wouldn't have a great tolerance towards such blatant weakness. Sure, Laxus was better than his earlier days in Fairy Tail, he's long matured and learned his lesson in fact and had humbled himself, but _this_?

Asuka was pretty sure that the display would shame him. It shamed kunoichi, that's for sure. If he were the Academy Teacher, he would have run them to the ground with his lightning magic, mercilessly.

"There's no but, if's, or what's! You're all doing it! Now follow me to the Academy Training Grounds!" Iruka yelled, his tone leaving no room for argument.

The Academy Training Grounds were unlike Asuka's own training grounds, which was the whole Forest of Death and she found herself mildly disappointed. She had to remind herself that normal shinobi didn't go to the Forest of Death to train. It was called the Forest of Death for a very valid reason, that is the sheer dangers that dwelled within.

The grounds were a stretch of land that was cleared away. Posts for weapons training lined the edged one side of he perimeter and they looked to be well maintained. They weren't the only ones there as it seemed that another class came to take advantage of the training grounds as well.

"Saburou-sensei." Iruka greeted.

"Iruka-sensei." The other greeted, sighing as the female students from his own class caught sight of the Uchiha in Iruka's class and began to loudly cry their affections to the boy. _Fangirls. Why, just why?_ "Pay attention!" Saburou demanded irritatingly.

Iruka sighed deeply as he motioned his students to move away from the class and to the other side of the clearing. "Alright class, I'm going to assign your sparring partner and I want everyone to do their best, okay? For now, the girls will spar against girls and boys with boys. We'll mix up sparring later. Whoever wins their spar, I want them to line up next to me. They'll be individual matches. Remember to do your _best_."

There were grumbles all around but they quieted under Iruka's glare.

"The boys will be first." Iruka decided, calling out the names of the first spar. "I also want everyone to watch carefully and make observances on what you see. You might learn something from it."

That was exactly what Asuka was planning to do. She was hoping to learn a bit about her classmates as well as anything that would be useful for fighting.

What she saw… well, she expected more actually but she had to remind herself that her classmates weren't that advanced yet. As she carefully watched the fights, she noticed that the civilians would do as well as could be expected, considering that they had no real formal training beside what the Academy offered. She could see that their attacks were wild and uncoordinated, done without a second thought. There seemed to be no rhyme of rhythm.

Asuka could only imagine how the girls would do and her shoulders slumped dejectedly because she just knew she wouldn't get a decent fight out of the any girls, except perhaps Hinata but the girl was painfully shy. If Asuka did get paired up with her, she could only encourage the other to do her best.

On the other hand, the boys that came from clans did significantly better, even Shikamaru and Shino who weren't really oriented to wards close combat. Chouji though young, was already developing a significant muscle mass and he could endure hits better than most. Kiba was wild and ferocious in his attacks and the poor civilian boy that was against him didn't really stood a chance. Even Naruto in his untrained and uncoordinated attacks did significantly better. And Sasuke? Sasuke took down his opponent with a single well aimed attack, it was swift and unmerciful but Asuka couldn't really bring herself to feel bad for his opponent's bruised pride.

 _Uchiha-san has the greatest speed out of them not to mention he seems to have a natural affinity towards taijutsu, as does Uzumaki-san. Aburame-san isn't trained for close combat so much as long range, that is after all, why they have the kikaichu. Nara-san isn't motivated but he does use his intelligence in a way that ends the battle with the least amount of energy. Akimichi-san is slow but he has the most strength so far not to mention he can take a hit and still be standing._ Asuka noted, committing her findings to memory.

"Way to go Sasuke-kun!"

"Wow he's so strong!"

"Isn't he awesome!"

"Kyaa!~"

The girls talked over one another, admiring Sasuke's skills and Asuka sighed heavily. There was only one other girl she knew that didn't obsess over the Uchiha and that was one Hyuuga Hinata. It was truly a shame on the kunoichi tittle to have girls acting in such a manner and she could only hope that they learn to take thins a bit more seriously.

The boys who won moved by Iruka's side as had been instructed while he made notes and motioned for the first spar amongst the spars to begin.

Truly, it made Asuka wince.

It wasn't a fight so much as a cat fight, a _mockery_. There was no sight of carefully executed punches so much as hair pulling and openhanded slaps. None of the civilian girls fared well at all and nearly all the girls were more worried how they appeared in 'Sasuke-kun's' eyes. Even with Ino being a clan heir and member, she didn't fare much well either. She kept glancing towards Sasuke, throwing insults and mocking the other girls which responded in kind. Hinata won her fight but she fidgeted nervously afterwards and apologized the whole time afterwards.

She saw Iruka-sensei smack his face on his clipboard repeatedly and truly, she felt for the other. She also saw Saburou-sensei cast more than one sympathetic and understanding look towards the other and she saw why. His own female students were busier watching the Uchiha than paying attention to their own spars and weren't even trying to be discreet about it.

When it was Asuka's turn, she could feel the desperation radiating from Iruka. She glanced to her teacher and she could see the discontent he barely hid. It was clear that the man had a lot of work ahead of him. Iruka could allow them to pass with the bare minimum but it wasn't the type of person he was. He wasn't about to let them out into the shinobi world until they understood what they were in for and were prepared to a satisfactory level.

Asuka's opponent was a civilian, a girl by the name of Aya. What her last name was, Asuka didn't know nor particularly care. Maybe it was rude of her but she recognized the girl in front of her as one of the girls that had encouraged her maltreatment.

"Begin!" Iruka called out, swiping a hand down in the air.

Immedietly, Aya rushed towards her with a hand raised in the air. Asuka noted right off the start that her hand wasn't even clenched properly into a fist. Asuka didn't make a move and instead stood still, waiting for the other girl to come to her.

"Go for it Aya!"

"Win Aya!" A girl cheered.

Asuka ignored the voices at her back, eyes trained on her opponent as she neared her. Time seemed to crawl to a stop for Asuka and the speed that Aya coming at her with may as well have been in slow motion. She lifted a leg, balanced perfectly and without any preamble executed a perfectly elegant roundhouse kick that sent the other girl skidding back with a shriek.

Asuka lowered her leg and stood still, arms crossed. She didn't even a whole fraction of her strength, if anything really. She had been holding back to ridiculous levels. For a moment, Asuka thought about leaving the girl on the ground before she shook the thought away and approached the other with silent steps, offering a hand to help her up.

Aya slapped the hand away, glaring at Asuka. "I don't need your help!" She hissed.

"Aya!" Iruka said warningly before he motioned for them to clear the field.

Asuka stood next to the boys with Hinata and paid close attention to her sensei.

"It looks like I have my work ahead of me, especially for you girls." He sighed tiredly. "But our sparring isn't done yet. The winners of the previous matches will spar against each other."

Kiba and Shino were matched and it was where the real fighting began. Shino was hard pressed into defense as Kiba relentlessly aimed attack after attack towards the other. In the end however, Kiba won though not without some effort.

Hinata was matched against Chouji and it was clear that they were both reluctant to fight. They both conceded the fight and even though Iruka was disappointed, he gave them understanding smiles to ease their nervousness.

Naruto and Shikamaru were next and the Nara was quick to give up, despite Naruto's loud protests and anger. It was clear that the blond had wanted a fight, had wanted to ' _show my strength to Sakura-chan_!'

To the surprise of everyone, Asuka was matched against Sasuke and she felt excited to go against the Uchiha. She hadn't realized much until now that she had craved battle, craved to have a worthy opponent to challenge her and to push her to new heights. Maybe she'd finally get that today. She'd still be holding back but still, compared to the others and with time…

"Both Rookies against each other?" Shikamaru muttered, eyes trained on the two before him.

"Man, this is going to be good." Kiba said, a fanged smirk on his face.

They stood in the middle of the field, eyes locked on their opponent. The others were watching in excited tension, leaning forward and eyes wide. It was a sight for sure, Asuka donned in gold staring with equally golden eyes towards the dark and intimidating form of the Uchiha.

Iruka smiled slightly. _Maybe this way you two will actually get a challenge. Kami knows these two don't really even need to come to the Academy. They're so far ahead of the others and the other children don't realize just how much. Even I don't_. Iruka brought his hand down swiftly, realizing that his fellow teacher joined him at his side along with his students to observe the match.

"Begin!"

They both rushed at each other at the same time, meeting in the middle each with a forearm locked against the other. They pushed at each other but neither budged and their eyes were locked on each other. Gold and Black.

 _I know that I'm stronger than him,_ Asuka thought as she leaped back in unison with the other. _But he's the only one that gives me a challenge right now… Not to mention, we're sort of similar. We both know the pain of losing someone dear. I'm not his friend right now but maybe with time…_

She rushed towards the center again, aiming a roundhouse kick towards his head. She smiled slightly as the Uchiha swiftly dodged it and retaliated with punch aimed at her midsection. Asuka leaned away, displaying a great deal of flexibility and reflexes as she did so. Her smiled stretched into a wide grin, fangs fully displayed.

Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he blocked another kick with his arms and was slightly surprised when Asuka leaped over his head, dragging him with her and in a show of strength, threw him over her shoulder. The Uchiha was sent skidding back slightly but he swiftly regained his balance and was just as quick to exchange punches with the other.

Both had a number of attacks that hit and failed to hit but despite that they were providing a challenge for one another and would have continued the spar and escalated as well of if it hadn't been for Iruka stopping the match.

"That's enough." Iruka said sternly despite the smile on his face.

Both Asuka and Sasuke froze, both having clenched hands outstretched towards each other that were just a few inches shy of each other's torso and face respectively. Asuka backed away from the Uchiha a moment later, giving the other a respectful bow.

Imagine the immense sheer surprise of everyone when the Uchiha returned the action. It wasn't as low as Asuka but it was enough.

"That was insane!" Kiba laughed, eyes wide with excitement.

"Insane is putting it mildly." Shikamaru said. "The amount of effort they put was just ridiculous for a spar."

Naruto scoffed, "I could do better than Sasuke-teme! Ne, Sakura-chan?" He said, turning adoring eyes towards his crush only to wilt as he saw her completely ignore him and her lay her gaze solely on the Uchiha. He ignored the flash of hurt easily.

"If I didn't end the fight then, it would have escalated into a very out of hand spar." Iruka said drily. "I'd say that was a tie for now though." He turned to his students, addressing the girls in particular. "You see girls, this is why Asuka was named Rookie of the Year. She pays close attention to her training!"

"As if we'd want to be like that freak." Ami muttered to herself, eyes dark with jealousy.

"For all we know that was a one-time thing sensei!" Ino said, running a hand through her blond hair. _I can do better than her!_

The sound of Iruka's face palm was heard by all.

 **-XxX-**

She had told Aoba and the ANBU that it would be fine if shinobi came to her for help, had 'recommended' it in fact. But as she opened her apartment door after a long day of training and was once again greeted by the sight of a shinobi heavily bleeding out, this time on her couch, she was once again surprised.

She rushed forward, dropping whatever she had in her arms and barely remembering to close the door behind her. She carefully made her way next to the injured shinobi. "Shinobi-san, can you hear me? May I approach you?"

The shinobi painstakingly opened his eyes to stare at her, revealing bright green eyes. "Kid, you can do whatever the hell you like as long a-as I don't have to go to that g-god forsaken hospital." He said roughly.

Asuka didn't hesitate to rush forward. Her eyes surveyed his numerous injuries, cataloguing them in her mind by severity, which were unfortunately many. His clothes were dark and heavy with blood and her couch was ruined that was for sure but at the forefront of her mind was the problem of blood loss. She ran to her room and got her medical kit, making a mental note to just keep it in the living room or kitchen.

Asuka cut off the shirt from the shinobi, mumbling an apology under her breath as she did so.

"Don't sweat it kid." The shinobi groaned, head leant back on the couch and eyes trained on the ceiling as he tried to ignore the pounding headache. "Name's Seiji b'theway." He slurred, blinking as his eyesight wavered slightly. _Maybe I should have gone to the hospital?_

Asuka cut away the hasty bandages that were soaked through with blood, carefully removing them and not even blinking at the blood that stained her hands red. She got a rag and began to quickly clean the most serious of the other's wounds.

Her mind was racing as she assessed the wounds and she knew that she needed more than medicine and thread to treat the wounds before her. The wounds were bleeding too much and she needed to stop the it, then stitch the other up, and then address the extent of the blood loss. She wasn't sure how the other would react to magic but she'd decided to take a risk and use her Mystical Palm Technique.

She hovered her hands over the worst of Seiji's wounds and concentrated. Chakra bloomed to life around her hands in a soothing green glow before steadily turning a solid, pastel green. She gave a sigh of relief.

"You're going to be just fine Seiji-san." She reassured as she watched the other's bleeding come to slow stop. His wounds healed ever so slightly and sweat built up on Asuka's forehead as she concentrated her efforts to other wounds that caught her attention.

Seiji was pale but otherwise he didn't make a sound and merely observed Asuka as she worked to treat him. He stuck in disbelief as he saw his wounds look ten times better than they had before. He had been skeptical but he had heard Aoba sing praises about the little girl and it was no more or less known on the downlow on where to go if a shinobi didn't want to go to the hospital. It was sort of an open secret, something that no one really talked about because of the sheer ridiculous of it all and the incredulity that plagued more than one.

The little girl before him couldn't be more than ten years old and she was performing an A-rank medical ninjutsu, albeit it wasn't perfect but it said a lot about her. Hell, even he hadn't been that good of a shinobi at her age. Just by the technique alone he could tell that she had amazing chakra control, large reserves, and intelligence. A genius.

He blinked as he felt the slight pinch of a needle being run through his skin and he looked at his torso only to find numerous neat lines of stitches. Vaguely, he wondered if he was so out of it that he hadn't felt her complete them. He watched as she cleaned his wounds with a caring touch, eyes closing without a second thought as he listened to her hum melodically and comfortingly.

Asuka wrapped added her usual topical to the stitches and wounds and wrapped them in a neat layer of bandages, just loosely enough to not hinder movement. She smiled as she noticed the steady breathing of the shinobi and was amazed that the other was even sleeping in her presence since she was a stranger. She guessed that the other must have been more tired than she thought or he just didn't care.

She assessed the other's condition and she was satisfied to know that the other wasn't in danger despite the blood loss. A large amount of rest and a hearty meal would help with that. She would have given the other a blood replenishing pill since that would have been faster but she sadly did not have access to them yet.

Quietly, she cleaned up the remaining mess. She threw away the bandages and cleaned up the blood. She had stared mournfully at her now ruined couch but she knew that the saving the shinobi's like more than made up for it.

She opened her hallway closet and retrieved a set of blankets, carefully draping them over the prone form on her couch and turned off the lights before passing out in her own bed.

Hours later when night had fallen, Asuka had woken up and blearily made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. She saw a note lying on her kitchen table and the sleep left her, she noticed that absence of the shinobi.

 _Dear Asuka-chan,_

 _Thank you for treating my wounds! I'd be very much dead without you so you don't know how much I appreciate your work. I took the liberty of raiding your kitchen though, sorry about that… and about your couch. I'll replace them though so don't worry about it!_

 _Once again, Thank you,_

 _Seiji 3_

Asuka smiled slightly, storing the note away in an empty drawer.

 **-XxX-**

The Sky Dragon Slayer watched as her classmates played with each other from the calm rooftop of the Academy. She watched as they played tag and hide and seek with a shinobi touch to the games and felt a slight pang of loneliness before pushing the thought away.

She turned her head back slightly, savoring the cool breeze. Her hair swayed gently with the wind in two long ribbons of blue. A familiar scent drifted towards her and she turned her head to the side slightly as she noted heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

She opened her eyes and saw one Uchiha Sasuke standing before her, dark eyes boring into her own golden ones.

"Can I help you, Uchiha-san?" She said politely as she motioned for him to take a seat next to her.

Sasuke stared at Asuka for a moment longer, face apathetic and free of emotion before moving to sit a little ways from her. She was an enigma and an oddity in the Uchiha's eyes for numerous reasons. She didn't treat him the same way as the other girls, something that he grudgingly appreciated. He hated his fangirls with a passion, hated the way they shirked off their training in order to get 'closer' to him, as if he'd ever be interested in such weaklings. It angered him how they claimed to know him when he never so much as glanced in their direction, hated it when they pitied and threw their false sympathies at him because of the loss of his clan.

Asuka never treated him like that. She treated him with the same polite reservation as everyone else. It was one of the reasons that he sat next to the girl and did class assignments with her. They weren't friends, far from it, but they were more like acquaintances. Not to mention, she acted as a buffer between herself and the raving fanatics that wouldn't leave him alone. She had surprised him even more when she showed herself as very capable, both mentally and physically.

When he saw here treatment at the hands of his classmates, he wasn't sure what to think. He himself was an orphan and though the words hadn't been directed at him, it had angered him ─ had _enraged_ him because they brought images of his own dead clan. He saw the way the words had affected her, saw the way that she had seemed so hurt and confused when she had demanded that they stop. She had been in the brink of tears, he could tell but he did nothing to stop the others. Neither had the others.

He didn't like it that they had stoop so low and resort to such offensive insults and words and it had only served to heighten his dislike of civilians that knew _nothing_ of the shinobi way of life. Shinobi were by no means honorable but even they held some sort of moral code and what they had done had broken it ten times over. She was the only girl that was actually worth the title of kunoichi and Rookie and deserved it more than that painfully shy Hyuuga who limited herself so harshly because of it and she sure as hell deserved it more than _Haruno Sakura_ or even _Yamanaka Ino_. Ino was a clan heir but she was just as weak as Haruno, a civilian whose only redeeming quality was her intelligence but even that wasn't utilized properly and spent her time obsessing over him instead.

They hoped to gain his favor and affections but they were nowhere near close to earning it.

Asuka was strong, he could admit that even to himself and the spar that they had held had proved it. Maybe in a different life he could have told himself he didn't have a need to have any sort of relationship, could become strong all in his own and call others weak for them but… the words of his brother echoed in his mind.

Itachi had told him to become strong, to go to him when he had the same eyes as he did but there were also whispers in his mind that warned about his dark path and despite his immense hatred of his brother, he was more inclined to listen to those words, if only to spite Itachi.

The Uchiha laced his hands together before him, his mind whirlwind of thoughts and calculations. "How─" Sasuke started, turning to stare at the silent girl beside him, "How did you become strong? All of the other girls are weak." He said bluntly but truthfully, "Why aren't you like them?"

Asuka stayed silent for a moment longer, debating on how to answer the Uchiha. _Just answer as truthfully as you can Asuka_ , she told herself.

"I'm strong because I want to be strong." She answered, shaking her head as she saw the slight confusion that the other wore. "I had always planned on being a shinobi but at the same time I had sworn to be strong." She turned her gaze to the sky, "I didn't want to be weak. I _couldn't_. I made it my mission and I trained for hours on end, day after day with my resolve in mind… And as for the reason that I'm not like the other girls is because I like to think that you and I have some things in common." She said, giving the other a sad smile.

"Similarities?" Sasuke repeated.

"This might be out of bounds and I may even be wrong to bring this up but… I too lost my family, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke could feel his eyes widen slightly in surprise but then again, he had known that she had been an orphan. The civilians had made sure of that. He thought that perhaps she had no family at all and had never known a true family and therefore could never know the same loss as he did but…

"What do you mean?" He said coldly even as there was a faint feeling of regret.

Asuka didn't waver at the tone and she merely gave the other an understanding smile. "I had a mother, Sasuke-kun. She died giving birth to me and I didn't even know my father. I had no family to speak of and I had been left at the orphanage with no name of my own except for 'Asuka'." She swallowed heavily, remembering her time at the cruel orphanage. It was hard to be honest but it was for the best. "I was alone but I had my brothers. I loved each and every one of them even though we hadn't been related by blood." Her voice was full of emotion and she could feel the tears well in her eyes at the thought of her dear brothers. "They're all gone now. I'm never going to see them again, except for the day I die. I figured that you would want to be treated the same way that I would have liked, without pity and false sympathies. Figured you would want to be treated normally."

Sasuke could understand the implication quite clearly and his warring with himself. A part of himself scoffed at the idea of needing others but another part could see what Asuka meant.

"Why did you come back?" He asked after a long stretch of silence. "After what happened before, why did you come back?"

"I swore to be strong, Uchiha-san. Do you believe the words that others tell you? Do they mean anything to you?"

The Uchiha answered without a second thought. "Of course not."

"So then why should their words mean anything to me when they fell from the lips of those who know nothing of me?" She said, a glint of anger showing in her eyes, showing the feral gleam of dragon that hid underneath. "Their words mean nothing to me."

Sasuke smirked despite himself and he nodded, accepting her answer. "Train with me. Help me get stronger and I'll help you." he more or less demanded.

Asuka stared at him incredulously for a moment, genuinely surprised but her smile gave Sasuke the answer.

"Meet me at Training Grounds 44, Uchiha-san next Friday at five A.M. Wear training clothes as well."

 **-XxX-**

Sasuke stared at the towering trees that before him with a critical eye and he turned to stare at Asuka who stood undaunted beside him.

"You do know that this is the Forest of Death, right?" He asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

Asuka nodded happily, hands clasped to the straps of her bag. She was dressed in her training clothes which consisted of a black kimono shirt tied off with a band around her waist and along with a black battle skirt and leggings that ended a little past her knee and she donned short black sandals this time.

"This is where I always come to train, Uchiha-san. I've found that it's very nice to be here." Asuka said as she motioned for him to follow, making sure that there was no one around first. Thankfully and as usual, she sensed no one.

"The Forest of Death is dangerous but I found that it helps immensely in training and it adds a more… realistic touch to it. Not to mention, the forest helps hide your chakra signature and anything else you do in it due to the unusual amount of chakra that permeates through the forest." Asuka commented as she expertly made her way through with a sure step.

Sasuke followed closely behind her, frowning as he eyed the suspicious fauna. He listened intently to Asuka's words as she had more experience in the forest than he did. He didn't want to do anything that might accidently lead to his untimely death, after all.

"This forest and the one around it was made by the Shodaime with his _Mokuton_ ," Asuka informed, "and they hold an unusual amount of chakra. It was because of the potent chakra that the living beings inside the forest mutated into something greater and more dangerous. For example, the tigers in here are much, much larger than those outside of here."

"You aren't worried about getting mauled to death?" Sasuke asked drily.

"Of course not! I mean, not if your strong." She lead them to a familiar clearing, not the one that held the Fairy Tail memorial but the one that held the stream where she had first practiced her water walking. She motioned for him to sit down and she sat in front him, legs tucked neatly beneath her.

"I have a few questions of my own, if you don't mind answering them Uchiha-san."

Sasuke stared at Asuka with a suspicious look in his eyes but he nodded silently nonetheless.

"Why did you ask me to train with you?"

"Because you're the only one that offers a real challenge." He answered immedietly with a casual shrug. "Everyone else is too week and as much as I hate to admit it, there's only so much I can do on my own before I hit a dead end."

Asuka accepted his answer but there was still more she wanted to know. "Why do you want to be stronger?" She asked seriously, her golden eyes boring intently into the Uchiha.

 _So that I can kill Itachi_ , he thought but that didn't seem right. His hands clenched in anger, hating the vulnerability he felt in that moment. Asuka had told him the truth. He saw it clearly and the girl had told him things he was sure she had yet to tell others and it compelled him to do the same when usually, he would have pushed others away without a second thought. "I want─" He gritted his teeth, mind flashing back to a place stained dark with blood and death, "I want to get stronger so that I can never be as weak as I felt _then_."

Asuka stared at the Uchiha before nodding in acceptance and for some reason, the Uchiha had felt that she would look at him differently for his answer. He was surprised when she didn't.

"I'll help you Uchiha-san because I want to and because I'd like to think that we can become friends sometime in the future… That, and I understand perfectly what you mean." She pushed her bangs away from her face, "I'll say this now though, I take my training seriously and it's drastically different from what you're used to."

"I understand." He said, even when his mind was stuck on what she said. _Friends?..._

 **-XxX-**

Asuka hadn't been lying. Her training was different and right off the bat the Uchiha had been challenged and pressed to his limits.

"First, I'm going to help you boost your speed, strength, endurance, reflexes and everything else that relates to physical training. But don't worry Uchiha-san, there's plenty of time to help you with everything else relating to chakra." Asuka said. "First things first." She said, handing the Uchiha a small box.

He opened the box to reveal a set of black bands decorated with small, discreet fans. The Uchiha fan he realized, hiding the surprise that he wanted to show.

"Chakra weights!" She said excitedly. "You can increase them with a single burst of chakra whenever you feel like it. By doing this you're going to speed up the process the aspects that I previously mentioned, but most of all you'll gain a serious boost in speed. It'll take some getting used to but I'm confident you can handle it."

Sasuke placed the bands around his arms and legs and with a small burst of chakra, they activated and he grunted slightly at the sudden heavy weight.

"I've found that it helps to circulate chakra around your body, not to mention it has the added benefit of increasing chakra control." Asuka said as she took out a notepad from her bag, writing down notes of what would essentially become hers and Sasuke's new training regimen. "I know that I said that we'd work on chakra later but I think that its important to master these exercises first." She said and she led him to the stream where the other watched curiously and in some slight envy as she walked easily across water. "The Water Walking Exercise and the Tree Walking Exercise, essential skills for any decent shnobi."

"How did you learn all of this?" Sasuke asked, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Did someone teach you?"

"No one taught me Uchiha-san but myself and through trial and error." She could see the jealousy in the other's eyes however and she frowned. "There's no need to worry Uchiha-san. I said I'd train with you, didn't I?"

Sasuke looked away from her, nodding silently. He hadn't forgotten that Asuka didn't _have_ to train with him at all, didn't have to help him but she was out of the goodness of her heart and Sasuke would have scoffed at the idea but here he was… And what was Asuka gaining out of it he wondered? Guilt wasn't something he felt often or easily but he felt it now.

Asuka smiled understandingly at the Uchiha. His conflict wasn't lost on her, nor was his struggle to properly communicate. Laxus had been the same, as had been the majority of her brothers. They were more disposed towards actions than words.

"It's fine Uchiha-san. I get it."

Sasuke dropped the matter, merely responding with a short "Hn."

The rest of the day proved to be very fruitful. Asuka had explained to the Uchiha the outline that she had to help him and she had debated and exchanged ideas on the training as well. In the end, it was agreed that Asuka would help him in regards to his physical training and chakra as well. In regards of chakra, she was going to help him master the water and tree walking exercise in the shortest amount possible. She had told of him the various exercises that helped improve chakra control and reserves and she had left it to the Uchiha to assign himself a schedule that would be most convenient.

Later on, they'd move towards chakra transformation and ninjutsu. They'd find out what Sasuke's affinity was and begin to learn and perfect jutsu.

In return, the Uchiha promised to teach what taijutsu he knew (not the Uchiha Style of course) and it was a given that they'd spar each other. Still, the Uchiha resolved to help Asuka would something more. It felt too much like a debt otherwise, despite how genuine it was on Asuka's behalf.

 **-XxX-**

It was only a few short weeks into their regiment and Sasuke could already see the immense difference that Asuka's help made. As he trained in the privacy of the Uchiha Clan Compound, he noticed the increase of his speed, endurance and strength just by the aid of the weights and usual exercises. He'd lost what baby fat still clung to him to reveal toned muscle.

His chakra control was steadily increasing though it was yet to be anywhere near Asuka's level but the Uchiha was surprisingly satisfied with the pace. His now daily meditation helped him increase his chakra reserves ─ which were now at least twenty to thirty percent larger ─ and in his chakra control. Not to mention, the meditation helped him clear his mind and he found that he wasn't so quick to be annoyed or angered, although he still acted coldly to others and dismissed them.

They were going to start ninjutsu soon and the meantime, Sasuke had introduced a fighting style called Swift Wind that was based on just that, swift and precise movements that packed quite a heavy weight behind it. It required a certain amount of strength but he knew that Asuka could do it.

Since then, he's found that he's more amiable towards the blue haired girl than anyone else, something that had baffled and simply outright surprised his classmates but the Uchiha didn't even deign to give them answers. He worked with Asuka exclusively now and many of the girls in the Academy found themselves immensely jealous.

As was typical of them, they resorted to petty insults and actions that only served to lower themselves even more in the Uchiha's eyes. They seemed confused as to why Sasuke would pick Asuka to work with him instead of someone else or even instead be alone and they had tried to gain answers to no avail.

It was another day at the Academy and lunch just started but since it was raining outside, the majority had their lunch in the classroom. Iruka was at his desk signing paper as he kept an ear idly listening to the chatter around him when a commotion caused him to look away from his work.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Ino said, eyes wide as she stared at the dark stain on Asuka's dress. "I didn't mean to spill my drink on you! It was an accident, I swear!" She said, well aware of her teacher at her back but she was tired of vying for Sasuke's attention from a girl that didn't even have a last name. A voice in her mind told her that she was being irrational and plain mean but she ignored it.

Asuka frowned as she looked at her stained kimono top. It was a bright white and the stain of Ino's drink was obvious. There was a feeling of unease welling in her but Asuka really, really wanted to have the benefit of doubt.

"It's okay Yamanaka-san." She said, "It was an accident." She dabbed at her dress with the napkins that Sakura handed her. She really didn't want to take them but Iruka was there and she really didn't want to cause a commotion or make the man aware of what has been happening.

The civilians were the same as always but they seemed miffed that Asuka gave no reaction to their words at all. Not even calling her orphan to her face garnered the reaction they expected. Asuka always gave them the same serene smile that didn't fail to unnerve them which caused anger to spike, some more so than others. Namely, Ami and Sakura.

Asuka was about to thank Sakura but instinct and reflex made her duck forward as she heard the familiar sound of a kunai flying in the air. She stared incredulously at the blue that covered her desk before it dawned on her that it was her hair. Her head almost felt lopsided, like it was heavier on one end than the other.

Her eyes widened and she reached with a trembling hand towards her head where she hoped to Mavis to be greeted by the familiar feel of her pigtail but her hand grasped at frayed ends and empty air. Her hair had just been cut off and she watched with unseeing eyes as her hair accessory, a cute animal like attachment that she just recently bought, clanged softly as it hit her desk.

Beside her, Sasuke's eyes widened in sheer disbelief and shock. Right before his eyes, he watched as Asuka's hair was cut off by a god damned kunai. His eyes were locked onto the sheer look of horror on Asuka's face and he wanted to think that his classmates were better, despite how much he loathed them because such actions were damn near cruel ─ no, _they were cruel_. He didn't understand how'd they'd resort to such underhanded moves and didn't just fight their differences in a simple match. His eyes stung slightly and in the back of his mind he realized that his gaze sharpened considerably and that his Sharingan had finally activated, before deactivating a moment later. It wasn't necessary but it honed him in on to who exactly had thrown that kunai.

Ami. One Haruno Sakura stood beside her, eyes rivetted towards Asuka's form with a vindictive gleam.

"Did that really just happen?" Kiba muttered disbelievingly and beside him, Shikamaru nodded solemnly.

"Asuka!" Iruka yelled, immedietly coming to her side as he made sure that she wasn't injured. He gritted his teeth as he saw kunai embedded into the wall before he turned his attention back to his student. There were whispers that were steadily intensifying and Iruka was _angry_.

" _ENOUGH!_ " He yelled and it caused silence to descend immedietly, caused a slight look of apprehension to rise in the eyes of his students but he didn't care. "Who ever threw that kunai step forward, _now_!" He demanded and his eyes narrowed as no one moved, no one said one word. "So that's how it's going to be, huh?"

"Sensei." A cool voice bit out.

Iruka blinked slightly in surprise as he turned to find one Uchiha Sasuke addressing with the most open emotion he's seen since he first saw the boy. He was angry, that was clear. _Very angry_.

"Ami, Haruno and the Yamanaka. They're at fault." He said.

"Wha─" Sakura said, a panicked expression on her face. "No Sasuke-kun! I didn't do anything." She said hastily. "It was all Ami!" She was quick to betray the other, to save herself because there was no way that she was going to get in trouble for this.

"My fault?!" Ami shrieked, glaring daggers at the pink haired girl. "You're the one that had the idea in the first place! You and Yamanaka hate her as much as I do!" She turned her gaze to her classmates, fury welling in her. "You all do!"

Iruka stood, anger growing as well as his disbelief and he stared intently at his students. "Explain. _Now_." His tone left no room for argument. He swiftly made a shadow clone which left the classroom as quickly as it had appeared.

"They all hate her!" Kiba blurted, shifting uneasily in his seat as he clutched at Akamaru for comfort. Kami, he couldn't take the guilt anymore. Asuka had been nothing but nice to everyone and she had even helped him in occasion but he hadn't had the courage to say anything, to just step in and interfere.

"What?" Iruka said confusedly.

"The civilians hold a grudge towards Asuka-san." Shino quietly put in, "For what reason other than their infatuation, it is unclear."

Shikamaru gathered what nerve he had and spoke his peace. His mind had plagued him with different scenarios on what he could have done differently, how he could interfered and what other outcomes would have resulted and many of them… many of them would be preferable than to the trembling girl that was left.

"The civilian children apparently harbor a deep distaste for Asuka-san," Shikamaru explained even as denials were thrown at him. "They constantly pick on her for her status as an orphan and for the fact that she has no last name. But its more than that." He said, eyes sharp with intelligence that reminded Iruka sharply of Shikaku. "The hate on behalf of the girls however, is only heightened by their obsession over the Uchiha as it seems that Asuka is the only one to gain his attention."

Chouji nodded along his words, as did Hinata and Naruto who watched quietly.

Naruto… Naruto wasn't sure what to feel. He's reminded of his own situation and for once, the anger isn't aimed towards him so much and is instead placed on the blue haired girl. He feels guilty but he's hurt for so long that he had felt _relieved_ and it was then that he realized, that although he hadn't actively participated in the cruel treatment of the girl, he had stood aside and watched, which made him just as bad. Just as bad as his own tormentors and the realization made him sick.

Iruka tried to put together the words that were being said to him but he had no words. What could he say? There was nothing that would make this right and he felt _regret_ because he had failed his student. "I'm… I'm so disappointed right now… in many of you." Iruka said softly.

It was then that the classroom door opened and to the immense dread and resignition to many, in walked in the very recognizable forms of their parents and one Sandaime Hokage, flanked by ANBU guards. The latter caused many to cringe.

Hiruzen's eyes trained immedietly towards Asuka and he felt a sense of sadness and anger as he saw her dull eyes, saw her curl up as if to trying to hide from the world. He noticed that the young Uchiha stood before her, almost protectively and the anger that he exuded was surprising and very near palpable. He didn't even seem to particularly care.

"Iruka." Hiruzen greeted, hands clasped behind his back and back straight. "What happened? Your clone requested my presence… along with a large number of my shinobi and civilians."

Iruka nodded, his expression making the shinobi pay close of attention. They could clearly see and sense the seriousness of the situation. "It appears that we have a case of bullying on our hands Hokage-sama. An extreme one." He added, frowning as he saw watched Asuka run a shaky hand through now short ends of half of her hair. The other half was still left in Asuka's usual pigtails. It only served to make him angry and sad because he would have thought that his students understood the values that Konoha stood by, of comradery and teamwork.

"They cut off your hair Asuka-chan?" Hiruzen said gently, coming to her side and surprising nearly everyone in the room. "Intentionally?"

Asuka nodded absently along the Hokage's words but her mind was bombarded with images of a fight in an old world. During the brutal battle against Ezel of Tartaros, Ezel had cut off her hair as well. She eventually grew it back but the battle had been forever in her mind, along with other opponents that left too much of an impact to be forgotten.

She blinked, refusing to cry tears. She was just… done.

"How long has this conflict been going on Asuka? Why didn't you say anything?" Iruka asked gently but sternly. "Why didn't any of you?"

Asuka shook herself from her stupor and gave Iruka a sad and wavering smile. "I didn't want to say anything Iruka-sensei because it would have just made things worse." She said as she reached to pull the rest of her hair from its confine. She looked odd with such a bluntly uneven cut. Asuka swallowed heavily and she gave a sigh that spoke much of resignation. "I've always understood that a majority of the civilians don't like me much."

A pink haired woman stepped forward, a sour expression on her face. "Don't get ahead of yourself girl─" She said but was quieted by the sharp glance that Hiruzen gave her.

Asuka nodded her thanks. "People don't seem to like me very much and I think it's because of my looks." She said softly, "They hated me without knowing me and Rei made that clear."

"Rei?" Hiruzen murmured, his expression darkening as he remembered quite clearly who she was. He had thought that she had learned her lesson after last time but it seemed that it had come too late. "I see. I understand now." Rei had made her thoughts quite clear and he knew that with her status as the headmistress, many would see her as an honest figure since she was genuinely kind and maternal… that is to those she deemed fit.

Civilians tended to dislike what they deemed as unnatural or unusual and Asuka was a very unique little girl. He could still remember the first time he himself met her. Despite her youthful appearance there was an age-old wariness in her eyes that had saddened the Hokage and he understood then that the world had forced her to mature or be trampled underneath it.

"There's no need to say more Asuka-chan. We'll handle it from here." Hiruzen said.

Asuka nodded and she gathered the locks of her hair that had been cut off in hand. They'd be useless if anyone got them but it didn't hurt to be cautious.

"Can I go home?" She asked, whether to Iruka or to the Hokage she wasn't sure.

Iruka glanced towards the Sandaime and he was relieved when the other nodded. "Of course, Asuka-chan."

She paused before the door, hand resting on the handle. She looked over her shoulder and she sighed slightly. "Please don't be too harsh on the clan members and Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama." A small smile was on her face and her eyes were warm, no longer the dull gold they were before. "They were very kind to me."

Hiruzen's face softened ever so softly and he gave a slight incline of his head in acknowledgement.

 **-XxX-**

Asuka went home almost in a haze and she locked the door behind her absently. She moved to her bedroom and sat before her mirror, staring at her reflection for a few long moments. She got up a moment later and retrieved an item from her desk. She stared at it in her hand for moment, twisting it idly in debate. She looked back in the mirror and in one swift movement, cut the long remnants of her hair off.

Long stands of blue hair floated softly to the floor but Asuka paid it no mind as she ran her hands through her hair. It was uneven and had more of a wild look than what she had had in Earthland but still, despite the unusual lightness of it, she smiled.

 **-XxX-**

The Hokage was quick to find out everything that happened. Everything.

No one dared to lie to the Hokage and he knew that it was unusual but he made the parents of the children sit through their confessions and recounting. The shinobi didn't say a word because they could all sense his displeasure. It was hidden behind a calm and kind face but the oppressive feel of his chakra and the heaviness in the air was hard to deny.

It had been explained by the clan children and Naruto what treatment Asuka had endured. They didn't hesitate to tell every single detail and they explained why it is that they told no one, why they had done nothing. They all had felt the same and it only took a few to voice what they all thought.

"I was confused." Shikamaru admitted. "I was confused as to why they were calling Asuka that when it was obvious that she wasn't the only orphan here. I thought that it was horrible, what they did to her that day." The guilt in his voice was obvious and Shikaku could only narrow his eyes in calculation as a pang of sadness hit him for his son. He could see that his feelings were genuine and was reminded that although Shikamaru was very intelligent, he was still a child. "I thought that it was cruel that they reminded her of… of what she didn't have, picked on her for her name. I thought that it was very shallow for the girls to use the Uchiha and their needless obsession as an excuse to be cruel to her."

The other clan children, as well as Naruto, nodded along with him, a frown on their faces.

Surprisingly, it was Hinata the one that spoke up next. "A-Asuka-chan is a very nice girl." She stuttered, gathering what strength she had because Asuka had gone through something that Hinata was sure that she wouldn't be able to survive. Hinata admired Asuka because of her unwavering strength. She saw that despite what the others did to her, no matter what they said… Asuka always somehow managed to overcome it. She wanted to be as strong as she was. "We never said a-anything because we were afraid." She said softly, tears pooling in her lavender eyes. "We couldn't do anything because we were in shock. I've never seen anything like it before. It wasn't like fighting or even the usual name calling between children but it was genuine hate. We didn't say anything because we didn't want that happening to us, d-didn't want to be next."

Her words were true and the others nodded, even Sasuke.

"I don't think we could h-have handled it the way Asuka did. Asuka… Asuka came back to the Academy with a smile on her face despite everything. But I guess… I guess that's why Asuka-chan was Rookie of the Year. Because she's strong." Hinata said and the admiration in her face and voice was obvious.

It was a thought that they all shared, Hiruzen noted. The pieces were falling together and a clear picture was in his mind and the Hokage already knew what to do next.

* * *

 **-XxX-**

* * *

 **READ!**

 **There was the question of summons and it was something that I was taking into consideration but I have absolutely no idea which one to give her. What do you give for a strong little lady like Asuka?**

 **I NEED SUGGESTIONS!**

 **ALSO, I might be noticing things but I think the reviews aren't showing up when you click on them… I don't know. Like I know that people are submitting them, I see them in my emails but on the website?**


	5. Chapter 5: Academy Year 3

**This is actually one of my favorite stories that I'm writing, well all of my stories are but sometimes you can write one story better than another you know?**

 **WARNINGS:** USUAL WARNINGS APPLY.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE!

 **FUN FACT** : I didn't know what to name this story at all. I thought the name was kind of cheesy but it stuck to me.

 **PLEASE READ: First,** I want to thank everyone for their reviews! I'm also to say that that weird error with the reviews were fixed. **Second,** I was debating the merits of a summon for Asuka and I was debating whether or not I _should_ give one to her but then hey, she's going to be a very powerful shinobi right? These are the summons I'm considering: **DRAGON, PHEONIX, SALAMANDARS (special thanks to kaiirine** ) I've also already decided the summons the others that I have in mind. **Third,** regarding pairings, I'm still debating it. I've had a lot of requests for it and I'm considering it but originally, _I planned for this to be a gen-fic._

 **REGARDING UPDATES:** I've never updated so fast as I've had with this story but that might change sometimes because school you know? Gotta earn a living and all that crap.

* * *

 **-XxX-**

* * *

In the end, half of the students in Iruka's class were punished harshly while the other children were taken aside to have a very enlightening conversation on behalf of their parents on bullying and the social differences between civilians and shinobi.

The parents could see that their children were vary shaken by what happened and they tried to reassure their children that in the end, all that mattered was that they did the right thing. Iruka and Hiruzen had taken Naruto aside to explain to him the same thing, whom really needed the reassurance. Meanwhile though, the civilians were none too happy about the punishments that were dished out to their children. Inoichi was also very disappointed to find out Ino's involvement and he had made sure that she was punished along with the civilians. Not to mention, she had a _very_ stern talking (yelling) to by the Yamanaka Clan Head.

The civilian children weren't happy and neither were their parents and it was obvious where they had gained their apparent dislike of Asuka… as well as Naruto. It was almost the same case for both. The children were told to avoid both, told to never approach them. While the adults never outright revealed the secret that Naruto held to the children that weren't old enough to remember, they still insulted the boy and treated him wrongly. Treated him more as a pariah than a hero as the Fourth had instructed. As for Asuka, her unusual personality and looks had been enough to make her recipient of the same deplorable treatment. She had never done anything wrong but it had been enough.

It had greatly angered the Hokage, had enraged him so much to the point that he was hard pressed to suppress his chakra and killing intent. He couldn't expel the students from the Academy, not all of them at least, as the Council wouldn't allow for it but he could still punish them accordingly and harshly.

Ami was no longer in the Academy. Yamanaka Ino and the rest of the children involved with the direct bullying of Asuka were required to go through an extra class that taught them explicitly _why_ Konoha valued teamwork and wouldn't tolerate the behavior that they had displayed, lead by one Academy teacher that ironically, did not like children. At all.

 **-XxX-**

It was unusual to have short hair again but it was easy enough to get used to. People gave her double glances when she passed and she supposed that that was a given since she looked completely different. Her shorter hair gave her more of a mature look and coupled with her aged eyes well…

Still, Asuka decided that it was best to keep away from the civilian children that were in her class. After the incident, Asuka was sure that she wasn't expected to go back ─ _yet again_ ─ but she needed to let everyone know that she wouldn't let something like this set her back. Besides, she knew that there were more important matters to attend to, such as her and Sasuke's training. That, and she knew that the Academy wouldn't stop just for her regardless of what happened.

As for the clan children, she had been approached by more than one heartfelt apology. They all said in a different manner, whether by words or actions Asuka accepted them all. Ino had only offered a terse apology that wasn't genuine but Asuka could hardly care about her anymore, as mean as it sounded.

Sasuke hadn't outright apologized but to Asuka, his actions in speaking the truth were enough though the Uchiha had shoved her a set of windmill shuriken without a word. Asuka had been smiling the rest of the day.

Hinata had given Asuka a respectful bow and had apologized several times even though Asuka told her that it was fine. She had reassured the shy Hyuuga and told her that there was no bad blood between them and had laid a tentative offer to be friends, which the Hinata had gratefully taken but at the moment they were still somewhat more of acquaintances.

Chouji and Kiba had come up to her before one afternoon after classes and offered heartfelt apologies, although Chouji's came with a _very_ delicious bento. Kiba had also let her play and cuddle with Akamaru, his ninken that he just received a while back.

Shino had offered her a quiet apology asway from everyone one day during recess. He had been impassive but Asuka could see the quiet signs of nervousness, guilt and regret. As she had told the others, she had gracefully accepted the apology although she didn't really believe it was needed from the Aburame.

Shikamaru had sat beside her one day during recess and he had said nothing. He had laid on his back and stared at the clouds with dark eyes. Neither said anything, choosing instead to stay in a comfortable silence.

Naruto was the one that had really been an informative engagement. He had approached her quietly, something that struck her as deeply unusual but Naruto had seemed to be stuck in a sort of contemplative silence for a few days. A lot of people had thought it odd but had left him alone. Asuka had noticed that there were times that Naruto had been picked on as well but they seemed far in between as there was hardly anyone that dared to say anything out of line to both of them, especially after the Hokage interfered.

"Asuka-chan." Naruto said, eyes a dark stormy blue. "C-Can I talk to you?" He asked hesitantly.

Asuka had blinked at the request but she nodded a moment later, following him to the rooftop of the Academy. She sat down against the wall and Naruto didn't hesitate to sit down next to her.

"How can I help you Uzumaki-san?" She asked as she could see the troubled look on his face.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, a storm of emotion brewing in him. He could no longer look Asuka in the eye anymore as each time he did, a feeling of regret and shame would rise. He himself knew and understood what she had faced yet he had stood aside and let it happen. He wasn't the type of person to let such a thing happen because he knew how hard it was and he would never wish it upon any other person but─

"I'm sorry!" He said, hands clenching into fists. "I'm sorry that I didn't do anything to stop it!"

"Naruto─" Asuka said, a hand outstretched as if to comfort him.

"I didn't help you because I was relieved!" Naruto admitted, whirling around to look at her with a look of shame. "People don't like me either and I never knew _why_! They would always point at me, laugh and mock me even though I never did anything and I _hated it_. I hated them because they never knew who I was. I hated that I didn't have a family, that they would say that I deserved it." Naruto admitted, tears running down his face. "They called me a demon when I didn't do anything to deserve it! No matter what I did I could never make them happy, I could never get them to see me! All of my life─" Naruto tugged at his hair harshly. "I had to play stupid, had to do things just to get their attention! Just to acknowledge me but nothing ever worked! But then you came along… and suddenly it wasn't so bad anymore and I feel so _bad_. A-And─" He trembled violently and his hair cast a dark shadow over his face. "And I'm _sorry_! I was just as bad as t-them─"

A hand hit his face with a soft smack and Naruto stilled, a breath hitched in his throat as tears ran down his face. Asuka smiled at him, a sad yet understanding smile. "That's enough Uzumaki-san." She moved forward and with deliberate movements, wrapped the other in a hug. "That's enough." She said softly, tightening her hold on him as she did.

Naruto raised hesitant hands and tentatively, he returned the hug. His mind was blank. He didn't know what to think or say but the thing that he noticed was how _warm_ and _comforting_ it felt. His hold tightened around her and a sob hitched in his throat. "I'm sorry!" He said, "I'm sorry!"

He wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for.

Asuka closed her eyes and ran a comforting hand through his blond hair even when she felt nothing but rage at the injustice.

"Everything is going to be fine Uzumaki-san." She whispered, "You'll see."

 **-XxX-**

Asuka's home changed. In her mission to make it more comfortable Asuka purchased new additions. She now had spare futons in her closet, new sets of blankets, bought standard shinobi wear in all sizes and restocked her medical kit and kitchen supplies.

It seemed that her home was now a common stop for shinobi. She'd notice a while ago that things would go missing or be out of place. There would be a multitude of different scents in her home, scents that smelled familiar and knew belonged to the many shinobi that's treated. Shinobi would stop by her home more often than not, not just for crucial injuries it seemed but even for general checkups. It seemed that they would do anything to avoid the hospital. Why? Asuka wasn't sure but she didn't really mind.

In return for her services, shinobi would usually give her random but useful things. It was known that she was an academy student and was well on her way to becoming a shinobi herself. Now it seemed that she had no shortage of weapons supplies. There would be new books appearing on her shelf, ranging from the interesting properties of poison to information about the Elemental Countries. Notes would sometimes be stuck on the fridge, often yielding advice for different topics to such as training to even nutrition. Sometimes, the occasional stack of money would be found even though Asuka had insisted that payment wasn't necessary but shinobi really were as stubborn as her guildmates. Hell, she even came home to a brand new couch with a happy note on the side saying that it was blood and water proof with a smiley face.

Honestly, Asuka found it heartwarming and she accepted weird quirks that shinobi tended to have in stride. It made them very endearing actually.

Asuka was reading a book, another one which she loaned from Konoha's library when there was the sound of a soft knock. She looked up from her book to see her window slip open. She was surprised when she saw _four_ shinobi go through her window, one of which she instantly recognized.

"Aoba-san!" She said surprised as she looked over them to check for wounds, taking a discrete sniff to make sure there was no scent of blood. She frowned slightly as she noticed that they were all in condition. "What are you doing here? You don't seem injured…"

Aoba shook his head, pointing to a brunette at his side who she now noticed looked sickly. "Nah, we're just here for my friend here. His name is Hayate." He pointed to the other two shinobi next. "And that's Shiranui Genma and Namiashi Raido."

The brunette had dark bruising under his eyes, as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep. His skin was pale and he had a slight sheen of sweat. He looked tired.

"I'm telling you guys this isn't necessary." Hayate said, voice hoarse. "I don't know why we're wasting our time here."

"You've been getting worse lately Hayate." Genma said sternly, a concerned look on his face. "Hell, you've been coughing up blood a lot more than usual lately."

"Usual!?" Asuka said incredulously.

Hayate gave a shrug. "Look kid, I've heard wonders about you and all but I don't think you could help me with this. I've gone about a hundred doctors in my life and I've let them poke and do tests but not one of them was able to help me."

"Yeah, but I mean it doesn't hurt to try one more doesn't it?" Aoba said, pushing the other man into the kitchen seat. "Come on man, we just want you to get better at least."

Hayate sighed but he settled down anyway, looking away because he knew he'd see the worry in their eyes and that'd only make him feel an irrational sense of guilt.

Asuka stepped towards them with a determined step. "Tell me everything that you know." She demanded, her hands already flickering to a familiar pale green.

Aoba grinned at the surprised looks that they gave Asuka though Kakashi was more discreet. "He has some sort of lung disease. The doctors don't really know what it is or what it really does other than it causes irritation in his lungs, inhibits his breathing sometimes, and make him cough up blood. It also causes him to have severe fatigue sometimes and some days are worse than others." He watched as Asuka gently laid her hands on Hayate's chest. It never ceased to baffle him because he was sure that he and all the other shinobi that have been treated by her were more worried about unintentionally hurting the girl than she them.

Not that anyone would ever hurt Asuka. It was sort of known that there would be some serious bloodshed if anyone dared to lay a hand on her because she was the only one around that they actually trusted to treat them, as ridiculous as it sounded, and they really, _really_ rather not have to be back to bleeding out back in their homes, hoping that their wounds would miraculously heal. Not to mention, her home has become a sort of safe haven for shinobi. They all knew she went to the Academy and many shinobi tended to break into her apartment to get rest there during that time because for some reason, it had the sort of aura that provided them with a sense of comfort and safety. It was sorely needed and much appreciated because more often than not, they were haunted by the ghosts and visions of things they'd rather not think about. So to have that… was pretty damn relieving. They never left signs of their presence unless they intended to although he had a suspicion that Asuka had a slight idea of what was happening.

"By the way kid… since when did you get a haircut?" Aoba asked, eyeing her now short hair. "I distinctively remember you having long hair." His eyes narrowed ever so slightly behind his glasses as he noticed her tense slightly.

Asuka gave a nervous giggle, not sure how to put it in words. "Oh, uh," she cleared her throat slightly, "my hair was cut off by a classmate." She said bluntly, unwilling to lie or hide about what happened, as if she was ashamed. "They threw a kunai and cut off one of my pigtails and I had to cut off the other… But it's fine now, Aoba-san. Hokage-sama and Iruka-sensei took care of the ones responsible."

"Right…" Aoba muttered, adjusting his glasses with a free hand and a twitching smile on his face. "I'll be right back." Aoba said, moving towards the window but hands pushed him back into his seat.

"Nope." Genma said, a curious look on his face. "I know that look of yours Yamashiro. You're staying here." _So you don't do something you'll regret but from the look you have you won't._

Aoba grumbled and settled down but his mind wandered and he thought of various ways to get revenge on behalf of Asuka without a bloodbath.

Asuka smiled slightly but she sat up straighter as she sensed what the others had described to her. _Hayate's lungs are scarred, not enough to severely restrict breathing but enough to be problematic. I'm surprised that he's still a shinobi but I guess that's a testament to his skill,_ she thought, impressed. _I can also sense that something is irritating his lungs and its what's been causing him to cough up blood. I can sense how much pain he's in… To think that he's had this for so long and no one's been able to do anything…_

Asuka frowned, stopping the chakra flow to her hands and stepping back away from the man.

"You can't do anything Asuka-chan?" Aoba asked, a feeling of sadness welling in him as he saw the familiar look resignition in his friend's eyes.

Hayate sighed heavily. "I told you Aoba─"

Asuka shook her head as she tugged the man over to the couch, motioning for him to lay down. "I didn't say that Aoba-san." She said, smiling at the open look of surprise that they gave her. "Your case is complicated but I'm not willing to give up on you Hayate-san. I have an idea and it _might_ work but are _you_ willing to try anyway Hayate-san?" She asked seriously.

Hayate stared at the little girl before him. She was so tiny, barely reaching his waist and was staring back at him with determined eyes and it was as if she was daring him to say no. He could feel the expectant gazes of his friends on him and inwardly he sighed. There was a chance that he was setting himself up for disappointment but the sheer conviction that she had, her willingness to help him, Aoba's trust in her… it moved him and actually brought hope to his wounded heart. If he got better, even if it was the slightest bit, he would be eternally grateful. He hated worrying his friends and his girlfriend. It tore him up unlike anything else to see them in pain because _he_ hurt.

Hayate nodded, a wan smile on his face. "I'll give it a shot Asuka-san."

Asuka clasped her hands together delightedly and she gave the other a bright smile. She ran to her room and dragged a heaped of pillows with her and she laid one on the couch for the other. "This might take a while though so please feel free to raid the kitchen if you get hungry or thirsty."

"Thanks Asuka-chan!" Aoba shouted from inside Asuka's pantry.

"Aoba was already doing that." Genma muttered as he sat on the arm of the couch. Raido came up next to him, staring at the proceedings with an interested gaze. Genma took in a deep breath and he hoped, hoped that Asuka would be able to at least help ease his friend's pain.

Asuka kneeled beside the couch and she hovered her hands over Hayate's chest and she took in a deep and steadying breath, savoring the taste of air for a moment that was laden with chakra. She hummed slightly at the familiar feel of chakra and she smiled as she watched her hands be enveloped by the soft glow of chakra, a pale almost white blue before it flickered to an equally pale green.

It was something that she's never tested on a human before, that is, healing someone with a mix of chakra and magic. She had tested it on animals and the result had been satisfying and exciting. Each session had resulted with the total healing of wounds, but they were just that, physical wounds. What Hayate had was more complex, a disease that affected a critical part of his body. She wasn't sure how this would affect the other. She knew from healing Sasuke that magic didn't affect him negatively but that had been only magic. She was taking a chance here and though it was risky, she was sure that it was the right one.

She breathed in deeply and steadily, opening her eyes to stare intently at her hands, concentrating and seeing beyond what was really there. She bit her lip in concentration, and she focused her intent. She moved her hands slowly over his torso, locating the most severely affected areas. She was using a modification of the _Mystical Palm Technique_ and her _Sky Dragon's Healing Spell_. In essence, medical chakra mixed with a healing spell.

She had another healing spell, _Sky Dragon's Divine Order,_ a spell she had created solely on her own but it wasn't designed for what Asuka was trying to do, which was why she decided to improvise. She might have been acting hasty, but she could tell that Hayate's body wouldn't be able to take the burden of his illness for much longer. It was why she decided to take the chance rather than wait, that, and she could see how desperate the shinobi was to relieve himself of his burden.

The mixing of chakra and magic felt oddly right. She had half expected the two energies to reject each other but they didn't. They melded so intently that it didn't feel quite like chakra _or_ magic at all. It felt warm and comforting, almost like the feel of Leo's own magic which was drastically different from those of Earthland mages as a Celestial Spirit.

Asuka wasn't sure how much time had passed. Her concentration was focused on treating the illness from the man's body. It was hard to describe the feeling of it all, hard to put words to what she was doing. The easiest way to put it was that she was lessening the tightening in the man's chest, minimizing the severity of the scarring in his lungs, treating the persistent irritant…

Hayate himself felt himself doze off slightly. He felt tired but at the same time he felt so damn comfortable. The feel of Asuka's chakra was peculiar. It didn't feel as invasive or as foreign as most Iryo-nin tended to have. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he was _truly_ free of pain and it felt─ it felt…

"Hayate?" Genma said softly, moving closer to where the shinobi lay. Aoba and Raido came near, a worried expression on their faces. "Are you okay?"

Hayate didn't answer and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't feel the choking restriction around his chest anymore, didn't feel the irritating tingling in the back of his throat that more often than not led to blood stained floors, didn't feel the perpetual ache in bones, the _exhaustion_ that came from the worry, the stress of it all… "I feel─ I feel _fine_." Hayate answered, tears welling in his eyes because _Kami_ , he never thought he'd ever feel like this, never thought it was possible.

Tsunade may have been able to treat him and often, Hayate had dreamed of it. But she wasn't in Konoha and wanted nothing to have to do with the village. That was the truth of it. She had been his only hope for the longest of time but the chances of the Sannin ever returning were slim, and the chances of finding her… well, he was sure that Jiraiya-sama was the only one who knew exactly where she was.

"You sure man? You're looking a little iffy there." Aoba said, trying to hide his worry behind an amused smirk.

Hayate smiled, not even caring for the tears that slid down his face. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, leaning slightly into the soft touch that wiped away his tears.

Asuka blinked, bringing herself out of the intense daze that she'd pulled herself into. She gradually and slowly cut off the flow of chakra and magic. She sighed deeply as the glowed died down, wiping away at the slight sheen of sweat that formed on her forehead. She didn't feel tired but it was more of a mental drain than anything else.

"So what's the verdict doc?" Aoba asked, hands twisting a pillow in his hands anxiously. Hayate had looked the most relaxed than he's seen in the longest time, in _years_ , but he was worried that the feeling might be temporary.

The others looked at Asuka, each with varying expressions of expectation, dread, and hope.

Asuka gave them a reassuring grin, her eyes sparkling with happiness and joy for the other. "Hayate-san, it may take a few more sessions but I'm positive that you'll be able to be cured." She said, laughing slightly at the looks of complete disbelief that they gave her.

"What?!" Raido said, nearly falling from his perch on the couch.

"Are you serious Asuka?!" Aoba said, picking her up and holding her at eye level. "Really?"

Genma snatched her away from Aoba, settling her down gently while throwing Aoba a look of exasperation. "Can you explain please? How? I mean─"

Asuka caught on to what he was trying to say and she debated on how to explain the situation, what she did. She turned her head to the side slightly, as if in contemplation.

"Hayate-san, you're very lucky." Asuka said sternly. "I encountered something similar like this before and it's because of that I was able to treat you but unfortunately, I'm not able to treat it all away with a single session." She said apologetically, "Not to mention, my chakra was what really helped you."

"Chakra?" Hayata murmured.

Asuka nodded, knowing she was taking a gamble but there was no way she was going to hide her magic forever, odd or not. She took pride in being a Slayer and it wasn't something she was willing to hide. "My chakra has properties that enhance healing, not to mention I have the aid of what I believe is a Kekkei Genkai." She said with a smile.

The others stayed silent for a moment before her words really made sense.

"What!" Aoba yelled, his mind catching up quick.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Raido asked, "Are you from a clan Asuka-san?" He asked, surprised when Aoba threw him a fierce glare.

Asuka shook her head. "No, Namiashi-san. I'm an orphan." She explained. "My mother died in childbirth and my father is absent. I know of neither of them but I suppose there's a possibility that I could be from a clan, perhaps a small unheard one."

Genma nodded along her words. "It is possible. It's very rare but there are families ─ that aren't clans ─ that have generations of shinobi that develop unique abilities."

"And you're very talented Asuka-chan! It's no wonder that you developed one!" Aoba grinned. "You're going to be an awesome shinobi Asuka-chan!" He said, huffing slightly as he saw the others nod along his words. "If you ever need anything at all come find me Asuka-chan and I'll help you okay?"

"I appreciate it Aoba-san!" She said genuinely.

Hayate sat up slowly, marveling at the strange absence of pain. He flexed a hand, trying to see if the familiar ache would return and he smiled when it didn't. He turned to Asuka and a feeling of deep gratefulness welled in him. If it hadn't been for Asuka… if he hadn't taken the chance… "Asuka-chan… I can't thank you enough." Hayate murmured, his voice taught with barely withheld emotion, with gratitude and deep happiness. "You've done more for me than I ever could have imagined."

Asuka shook her head. "It was my pleasure Hayate-san." She said honestly, clasping her hands behind her. "I only ask that you all keep my abilities a secret. I don't want to reveal all my cards yet and the only one I want to know is Hokage-sama."

"Oho~" Aoba grinned deviously, "You're playing hiding your strength Asuka-chan?"

"Yes." She replied, amused at Aoba's playful countenance. "I _want_ to be underestimated."

Raido nodded understandably. "That's smart. By being underestimated you hold the element of surprise."

"Don't worry Asuka-chan. We'll keep your abilities a secret." Genma grinned. It was the least that they could, especially after what she just did. She gave them hope, gave Hayate a real chance at life. _I need to get her something nice… What she did for us was…_ He had no words, he just felt incredibly grateful.

Asuka went to her kitchen and rummaged in her fridge, pulling out stacks of containers and she handed them to the shinobi. "Make sure to get plenty of rest Hayate and make sure to eat well! You're going to need plenty of energy. And make sure to come by in the next two weeks for your next session, okay?"

Hayate nodded as he stood gingerly, sighing in contentment as he was able to breathe without worrying about breaking out in body wracking coughs. "I can't say it enough… Thank you Asuka-chan." He said, a smile on his lips.

Asuka waved a hand, a blush on her face. Their gratitude was appreciated but still she had only done what was right.

"I did only what was right, Hayate-san."

 **-XxX-**

"Uzumaki-san." Asuka said, approaching the other as everyone bounded their way out of class in a hurry to get out of the Academy. "Can I talk to you?"

Naruto blinked in surprise before rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner, "Yeah, of course Asuka-chan! And you don't have to call me that. Just call me Naruto -dattebayo!"

Asuka giggled softly before she motioned for him to follow her. She lead to the other to a secluded part of Konoha, a place that she now often frequented, that its, the top of the Hokage Mountain. The view was always so beautiful and it always offered a nice view of the sky.

Naruto followed her all the while filling the air with chatter from everything to anything. He was surprised when Asuka never interrupted him. Usually people didn't have the patience to deal with him, usually got annoyed as soon as he opened his mouth so to have Asuka genuinely listening to him was comforting.

"What did you need Asuka-chan?" He asked curiously, sitting beside Asuka as they dangled their legs from the side of the Hokage Mountain. Every so often, his eyes would drift to her hair and he wondered whether or not the other missed her longer hair.

"I noticed that you were having some problems in class, Naruto-kun." Asuka said, hurrying to explain as she noticed him stiffen. "I'm just worried."

Naruto frowned, torn between being offended because of his pride or discomfort.

"I've noticed that you've had some problems in the Academy for a while and I know you try hard." Asuka said softly. "I've seen you trying to perform the _bushin_ a dozen times and it never comes out quite right." That was putting it mildly. Naruto's clones always looked half dead. "And I've heard the others call you Dead Last, which was pretty mean of them…"

Naruto winced at the name and he sighed heavily, feeling weary all of the sudden.

Asuka watched him for a moment before turning her gaze to the sky. "Have you tried asking for help?"

Naruto's eyes darkened. "I've tried to ask for help before." He said quietly. "The teachers don't like me much at all. I've always had trouble in the Academy Asuka-chan but I know I can do it! I know that I can graduate but no one's willing to give me the chance and ugh─" Naruto groaned, glaring at the sky as he flopped on his back. "I can never do those stupid jutsu they want us to learn. I'm not smart like you or Saku─ like Haruno."

Haruno, not Sakura-chan. He'd realized that he couldn't like a her anymore… not after what she'd done. Not to mention, it hurt to keep being ignored by her, hurt to be hit the way she did. He saw a new side of her and he'd realized that he'd blinded himself, didn't see the hate in her until it was too late.

"You are smart Naruto-kun." Asuka reassured, "You're just smart in a different way. I've seen how elaborate your pranks are, Naruto-kun. I can't imagine the amount of time that you took to plan them, not to mention for them to work on _shinobi_." She said admirably.

Naruto fidgeted slightly, feeling hesitant at the praise the girl gave him. "R-Really?"

Asuka nodded vigorously. "As for why you can't do that jutsu Naruto-kun, it's because you have a lot of chakra and no control." She explained, poking a finger at his chest. "The jutsu that they want us to learn only needs a small amount of chakra but with your control and reserves it's impossible to perform. It's like trying to filter a waterfall through a small point." She said.

"But then what do I do? How can I learn? How can I stop failing?" Naruto said, pulling at his hair in frustration. "How can I get people to take me more seriously? No one does!" He swallowed heavily, doubt coiling in his chest. He's hid so long behind a veneer of smiles and jokes that he didn't know how to be himself anymore. Didn't know how to let go of the mask.

"You need to prove them wrong Naruto." Asuka said, hovering over the other with a fierce look in her eyes. "You need to show them that you _are_ capable, that you can be just as good─ no, better than the others. You're an _Uzumaki_ , Naruto. Greatness is already in your blood."

Naruto's eyes widened but then he frowned in confusion. "Wait what? What do you mean?"

Auka blinked. "You're an Uzumaki?"

"No the other thing!"

"… Greatness is already in your blood?"

He nodded. "Yeah, what did you mean by that?"

Asuka paused. "Don't you know? About the Uzumaki?" She saw the confusion in his eyes. "Uzushio?" Still, there was no recognition in his eyes. "How could you not know Naruto-kun? The Uzumaki is a shinobi clan, Naruto-kun. I knew you were an orphan but I thought you'd know about your heritage."

"I have a _clan_?!" Naruto said in shock, eyes wide in disbelief.

"The Uzumaki were one of the most revered clans in Uzushio, the sister village of Konoha." She explained. _Why didn't he know? Did no one tell him?_ "The Uzumaki were feared and respected throughout the Elemental Countries because of their fuinjutsu, not to mention their Kekkei Genkai."

"I─ _What._ " Naruto made a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

Asuka frowned. "The Uzumaki Clan were wiped out in the Second Shinobi War, unfortunately. They were from Uzushiogakure and they were very prominent there. They were to Uzushio as the Uchiha Clan is to Konoha (?). It's because of the close ties that Konoha has with Uzushio that we wear their symbol." She said, pointing to a spiral on his clothes. "Uzushio is considered as Konoha's greatest mistake and failure. Konoha didn't arrive on time to help save the village and it's not really talked about but I think it's more like people have forgotten about them."

Naruto's mind raced at the information being given. He tried to understand but there was one thought that repeating itself. "I had a clan... _family_." He said, quiet and longing, tinged with sadness. "Why didn't I ever know? I don't even know who my _parents were_!" He pressed the palms of his heels harshly against his eyes, trying to stem the tears that threatened to fall. "I've been so _alone─_ "

Asuka's heart broke for him, it really did and it struck her particularly hard because like Sasuke, she understood his pain. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're not alone, Naruto-kun." She said this genuinely. "I know it feels that way, but you're not. I'll help you through this all." She promised.

Naruto lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the other as he cried. "T-Thank you so much Asuka." He sobbed.

"What are friends for then Naruto-kun, if not to help one another?" She murmured comfortingly.

"…Friends?"

"Friends."

 **-XxX-**

 _She had felt it first._

 _The ground had shaken ever so slightly and she hadn't even noticed it but then the tremors grew in strength and it was hard to dismiss them then. She had felt the hair in the back of her neck rise, instinct rearing up and her mind was screaming danger. Her brothers stood stock still around her and no one dared to move. They held their breath in anticipation and they were tensed, waiting for whatever it was that was causing such a feeling. There wasn't much that could, considering_ who _they were._

 _The very air seemed to still. Sound ceased and it seemed for a moment, it seemed that so did time._

 _Then they heard it, a deafening roar that made their eyes widen and heart pound fiercely. The sound was deafening, it had made them all scream and drop to their knees, hands futilely covering their ears. She_ knew _that sound. She heard it in her mind, invaded her dreams and turned them to terrors and she had hoped to have never have heard it again but fate had other plans._

 _A black figure descended from the sky, wings blowing great winds that tore the ground from the earth. She could feel its hot breath, threatening with the promise of death. Its eyes glowed fiercely with power and their blank gaze was unsettling. They bore into her mind and as much as she hated it, scared her._

 _It began its attack and she and her brothers were hard pressed to dodge. They were strong. It was a fact but against_ this _? But they couldn't just lie still and accept death. They needed to fight. They couldn't lose._

 _It was hard to keep going and although she felt fear, she knew that she couldn't falter. Not now. Not when there were so much depending on them but it was intimidating, being stared at like they were prey, like they were worth absolutely_ nothing _. The sheer magic and killing intent radiating from the other was stifling._

 _Still, she had faith in her brothers and she took comfort in fighting alongside them. They've all come a long way, had become powerful in their own right and now the fate of the world rested on them. The Seven Dragon Slayers of Fiore. Their names were known all throughout Earthland, feared and respected all the same but that meant nothing now._

 _The being before them wasn't threatened by them at all. No. It was nothing but darkly amused and she hated him for it. It was playing with them and it didn't hesitate to let them know. It was taking pleasure in their struggles and it enraged her and her brothers._

 _They had no one but each other. Their comrades weren't with them, in fact, no one knew where they were at the moment. They had been wandering Fiore, taking a break from the hectic events that constantly plagued them._

 _She knew that the being before them was not intending them to leave alive._

' _The Black Dragon of Apocalypse… Acnologia,'_ _her mind whispered fearfully._

 _The dragon took in a deep breath and immedietly she knew what was about to happen. Her breath hitched in her throat and she felt the instinct to run but she knew that that wouldn't be enough. She placed her hands in front of her eyes and she screamed as the world around her was torn to pieces, heard her brothers screaming. Her vision was a flurry of movement, felt herself be thrown in the air and land harshly on her back and she cried harshly out as she felt something snap. Her clothes were damp and she smelled the heavy scent of blood._

 _She opened her eyes with much effort and saw the great dragon towering over them, jaws open to reveal teeth stained red with blood and it reared its head back, letting out another deafening roar that was heard for miles._

 _Was this how they would die? Was this ho─_

Asuka screamed, a loud and terrifying sound as she bolted up from the couch. The movement caused her to fall and there was the sound of pounding footsteps but she didn't hear it. She had a hand held to her chest and she trembled violently, heaving gasps as she tried to breathe. Her heart was pounding harshly and she wrapped her arms around herself in an iron grip.

"Asuka!" A voice yelled, deep and concerned.

Hands pulled her up and off the ground and she tried to get ahold of herself, tried to lock the intense feelings of fear, desperation and hopelessness. Still, she trembled and her breath came out in stuttering gasps.

She was pulled into an embrace, hands rubbing at her back in an attempt to calm her.

"Is she okay?" Another voice called out, just as concerned as the first. "What the hell happened?"

"I think she had a nightmare."

"God, I thought that she was in pain or something. Her _scream_ ─"

"I know."

Asuka shuddered harshly and the arms around her tightened. She blinked and the world around her came into focused as she regained her composure. She was slightly embarrassed that they witnessed her nightmare but she couldn't help it. She was in a different world and although Acnologia was long gone, her fear of him still haunted her although it was more like fearful respect nowadays. Still, she occasionally had nightmares about fights that have long since passed, where so much blood and tears were shed, where they had narrowly gained victory and the fear and possibility of losing her loved ones was very much real.

She swallowed heavily and leaned back, looking into the concerned gaze of one Shiranui Genma. She glanced around her small apartment, blinking as she took in the other shinobi hovering around her and in different degrees of agitation.

"I apologize." She murmured, an embarrassed flush rising up her neck. "You guys didn't need to see that."

"Are you okay Asuka?" Hayate said worriedly.

"There's nothing to apologize for Asuka-chan." Aoba toned in.

She had just finished the second session of healing with Hayate not that long ago. Raido, Genma, Aoba, and a shinobi by the same of Asuma had accompanied him, despite Hayate's protests. It was the same as last time but as she had recently returned from training not long before, she had been drained of energy and the need for sleep overwhelmed her and she had passed out on the side of the couch. She guessed that someone had moved her, seeing as she didn't wake in the same spot as remembered.

She rubbed at her eyes with a pale hand, trying to rid herself of the image of gaping jaws, menacing eyes and phantom pain. "Yes." She muttered. "It was just a nightmare. I'm fine." She said, escaping Genma's hold and ignoring the looks she felt aimed at her.

Acnologia wasn't something she was willing to talk about. She didn't know if she ever did… Besides, how does one broach such a subject?

 **-XxX-**

Naruto stared at the book he had just finished reading. Never would he have thought that he'd ever open a book willingly but this was a different case. Asuka had lent him the book, saying that it would provide him with some answers and as she said, it did. He read all about Uzushio and the clans that had resided within, notably the Uzumaki. He had read about their feared talent with fuinjtsu, their customs and traditions, their culture, _everything_.

Uzushio had sounded like a wonderful place, an island surrounded by protective whirlpools and scenic sides. He could almost imagine the towering buildings, colored in warm colors and the sun lightning everything brightly, could almost imagine the scent of the sea and the cool breeze. He could almost imagine the shinobi that were more of a family and held a kind relationship with civilians.

He had been a part of a clan, a clan that was now all but wiped out. He hadn't known and it galled him, had hurt him deep. He couldn't have had a family, but he would have at least have liked to have known its history but even that was denied to him.

Everything seemed to be changing so fast and it was all because of Asuka. She had opened his eyes and Naruto refused to stand by anymore. He refused to be looked as nothing more than a pest, refused to be affected by the mocking whispers and menacing looks that were constantly thrown his way. He wanted to be like Asuka, wanted to be as unwavering and strong like her.

He didn't want to be weak anymore, didn't want to hurt when they called him a demon. He didn't.

But in order to do that, Naruto needed to change. He had to because enough was enough. He was done trying to appease others, of trying to gain their attention and love. They weren't worth it, he realized. They weren't because he had Asuka now. She was his first, _genuine_ friend. She understood him when others didn't, saw through his plastic smiles and saw the hurt underneath and soothed it with a gentle look.

He wanted to stand by her side, wanted to have a team like she had described to him once. A team that was as close as a family, that could actually _become_ his family. ' _Families of choice,'_ she said with a wistful smile _¸ 'are a real thing. They may not be related by blood but you'll care for them just the same, have a bond that transcends everything.'_

He wanted that. Wanted a real and loving family. He didn't care for blood. He just wanted them to be his and him theirs. A spark of warmth and longing welled in him at the thought and he knew that he would stop at nothing until he got that. His dream of becoming Hokage seemed second to that now.

Naruto knew that he would be forever grateful to Asuka, knew that nothing he did would repay that but he'd try. He'd protect her until the day that he died.

He breathed in deeply, eyes sharpening ever so slightly and he knew that it was time. Knew it was time to shed the mask. He needed to take matters into his own hands.

 **-XxX-**

"Asuka-chan…" Naruto muttered, coming to the side of her desk with an uncertain look on his face. He rubbed at the back of his head with a free hand, completely ignoring Sasuke's presence. "Can you help me with this?" He said, pointing to the paper in hand. He had no idea what he was doing and his partner was of no help whatsoever and he was more than done with the other. If he stayed with his old partner, he swore he'd punch the other in the face, classmate or not. Besides, he didn't like being ignored and treated as if he didn't exist and he wasn't about to go out of the way to get the other's attention. He understood now that he was better than that.

Asuka blinked. They had been assigned yet another group assignment by Iruka, which seemed to increase drastically ever since the 'Incident'. He seemed to be keeping a very close eye on things these days and was stricter as well but no one really minded and those who did didn't dare to say anything.

"Well… Iruka-sensei did say that this was a group assignment… and there could be only up to three people in a group so…" Asuka glanced to the side, seeing Sasuke busy with the assignment. He wasn't having any trouble with the assignment at all and neither was she, but Asuka could see why most of her classmates seemed to be struggling. They were asked questions that related to various real-world scenarios and it was designed to make the students think more critically, tactfully, and intelligently.

"Do you mind, Uchiha-san?" She asked, trying to be considerate to her partner.

The Uchiha glanced up from his assignment, raising a dark eye brow before glaring slightly at the blond who glared right back. "I don't care what the idiot does."

"Teme─" Naruto growled, hands clenched into fists.

Asuka laughed slightly, reminded of the weird friendship Gray and Natsu had with another. Although right now, the two seemed to have more animosity towards each other. That much was clear to her. "Please don't, Naruto-kun." Asuka said, placing a placating hand on the other's shoulder. "Iruka-sensei would get angry if we started an argument."

All three turned their gazes to the teacher in question and saw him staring at them with a scarily expectant manner and his eyes promised much pain. Naruto shivered and Sasuke winced slightly and they all turned away a second later, unwilling to keep Iruka's gaze.

"A-Ah," Naruto laughed nervously, "right Asuka-chan. I can be nice to Sasuke-teme for a bit."

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered, turning back to his assignment and completely ignoring their presence.

Naruto eyed Sasuke dubiously before turning his attention to Asuka, sitting in the free seat next to her. "I don't know how you work with him Asuka-chan." _Ice-cold bastard,_ Naruto thought, irritated.

Asuka merely smiled. "He's not so bad to work with Naruto-kun. Now, what is it that your having problems with?" She asked, peering at his paper.

Naruto laughed somewhat nervously. "Uh, everything?..." He said. A part of him was honestly expected to get insulted, he really did, even though he knew that Asuka was too much of a kind person to do so. Honestly, Asuka was unlike anyone he's ever met and Naruto didn't think he'd ever not be grateful for meeting her. _She's even managed to calm down Sasuke-teme a bit, I think,_ Naruto thought as he glanced at the dark haired Uchiha from the corner of his eye. _He doesn't seem to be too much of an asshole these days!_

Asuka's voice took him out of his thoughts.

"It's okay Naruto-kun." Asuka said kindly. "I can help explain it to you. I get the feeling that you do know the answers to these questions. It's just that you need them worded in a different way."

Naruto looked at her surprised, so did Sasuke. "I─ Really?" He said incredulously.

"Of course!" She said cheerfully.

And he really _did_ know the answers. Asuka reworded the complex words into something simpler and in turn the questions. Naruto once reading the reworded questions answered them immedietly and the 'duh, isn't it obvious?' went unsaid. He kept answering all of the questions until there were no more questions to be solved and then realized that he answered everything on _his own_.

"Wh _at?_!" Naruto growled, rubbing at his face with the palm of his hands, exasperated. "They were so easy! How the hell didn't I answer them earlier?!"

"Because moron, the words were obviously too big for your tiny brain." Sasuke muttered under his breath, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

Asuka hid her giggles behind a hand, shooting an apologetic glance towards Naruto but the blond was too busy glaring at the Uchiha.

"What'd you say teme?!"

It seemed that after that day, Naruto took the liberty of sitting next to Asuka without fail. The table was now filled. Sasuke at the edge near the wall, Asuka in the middle, and Naruto at the other end of the table. No longer was the seat at Asuka's side open for rotating students.

This was a relief for many but also an offense. Many didn't take too kindly to Naruto's presence near the Uchiha.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, torn between glaring at the blond and Asuka with enraged green eyes. "What are you doing?! Get away from Sasuke-kun!"

To the surprise of many, the blond merely scoffed. "Ge out of my face Haruno! Where I sit isn't any of your business!" And it really wasn't. "Besides, last I heard you were supposed to be cleaning the Academy bathrooms for the entire year! Shouldn't you be busy with that or something?"

Sakura gaped at the other and she wasn't the only one.

"I thought that she was Sakura-chan to you Naruto?" Shikamaru said, mildly amused and interested. It seemed that there never was a dull day in the Academy anymore. _Troublesome_ , he thought.

Naruto shook his head, a frown twisting his lips. "Nah." He said, "Haruno isn't worth it. She's way too rotten for me." That was very true. Sakura had revealed a side that contrasted with her cotton pink hair and emerald eyes, a side that deserved the name monster more than Naruto did.

"What!?" She screeched, an indignant look on her face. "What did you say?"

"Sakura sit down!" Iruka yelled.

"But sensei─" She protested.

" _Now_."

She did so reluctantly, throwing glares every so often to their table. Ever since that damnable day, everything has gone wrong or horribly for her. Her sensei kept giving her disappointed looks and the clan children kept away from her as if _she_ had done something wrong. Didn't they understand that she was only doing what her family had told her? _'Don't get close to those two demons Sakura-chan. They're no good vermin, you hear?'_ What was wrong with _them_? Not to mention, Sakura had nearly had the title of Rookie of the Year only for Asuka to steal it from her grasp. _Thrice!_ It wasn't fair! _She_ was supposed to be the smartest, be Rookie of the Year, be next to her precious Sasuke-kun!

Naruto merely watched her fume and he gave a smirk, eyes glinting dangerously. It was time that Sakura and the others understood that their actions had consequences and this was but one of them. Things have _changed_.

Naruto spent more and more time with Asuka, taking care to follow and consider her advice. Her help helped him drastically and he began to understand more. Not to mention, even though he didn't like the Uchiha bastard much, he wasn't as bad he thought he'd be.

At first, he had tolerated the other for the sake of Asuka, as it seemed that the two were friends. Now that it had been established that Naruto and Asuka were truly friends, Naruto didn't bother to hide it and he took every second to be with the other. He worked on assignments with her and by default with Sasuke and it surprisingly… pleasant.

Asuka would talk to him and clarify things that he didn't understand. She'd explain it to him ten times easier than sensei did and the textbooks too. She was very smart, both she and Sasuke were. He did feel kind of stupid beside them at times but Asuka had always reassured him that he was smart too, just in a different way. Not only that, but it was apparent after some time that they were rubbing off on him. Naruto found himself more prone to comfortable silence now, more quiet and contemplative and he didn't seek out the attention of others anymore, not since he told himself that it wasn't worth it.

Naruto benefitted in a lot of different ways by being with the two and he even began to see Sasuke begrudgingly, at first, as a friend. It had made him happy all the same because it was proof of change, proof that he wasn't as alone as he felt anymore. He was a lot calmer now and he steadily began to chip away at the mask he's hidden behind for so long. His smiles were more genuine, his laughs just the same and the light actually seemed to reach his eyes now.

He wasn't the only one that's changed from this development.

Sasuke never once thought in a million years that he Uchiha Sasuke would be around the likes of Uzumaki Naruto, who to the world seemed to be nothing but a prank loving and attention seeking idiot. To his immense surprise, Naruto wasn't who he thought to be and it was made obvious the more time the Uchiha spent time with him, as consequence of preferring Asuka's presence to the other incapable idiots in his classroom. Surprisingly, after a while, he stopped simply tolerating Naruto and accepted him as something that just was.

 **-XxX-**

" _Jellal!" She yelled, running towards the retreating figure. Darkness surrounded her and the only light that was to be found came from Jellal. Tears were running down her face and as much as she tried, she couldn't catch up to the other._

" _Jellal!" She yelled. "Wait for me! Don't leave me! You promised you wouldn't!" She cried, despair coursing through her as she was ignored._

 _The darkness seemed to creep on her and the tall form of the blue haired man was disappearing. He seemed nothing more than a mirage now and it frightened her and the constant feeling of abandonment intensified into something soul crushing._

" _Don't leave me behind!" She tripped, falling and falling into a dark abyss and the darkness had never seemed so terrifying._

" _JELLAL!"_

Asuka's eyes snapped open, her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at her ceiling with wide eyes. Her heart was pounding and she took careful, measured breaths to steady it. She swallowed heavily, moving an arm to cover her eyes.

 _That dream again…_ she thought, _I never thought I'd have it again…._ She sighed heavily, sitting up in her bed and staying there for what seemed like an eternity. She felt tired and her body felt heavy. The last thing she wanted to do was leave her bed but the world wouldn't wait for her. That, she knew.

She startled slightly as there was a knock on her door.

"Asuka-chan?" The familiar sound of Souma's voice called through the door. "Breakfast is ready."

Asuka closed her eyes for a moment, pushing the dream to the back of her mind. "Right," she replied, "I'll be right out!" She slid out of her bed, head turned to the side slightly as she sensed the shinobi linger slightly outside of her door.

"…Make sure to be quick. You know how hungry these idiots get. They'll eat everything before you get the chance to!"

Asuka smiled slightly and she sensed him retreat. Her steps didn't make a sound as she retrieved her clothes, a pink battle dress that reminded her of the one she had been given by the Celestial Spirits, complete with a purple armored band around the middle. She pulled on a pair of durable, dark blue stockings as well as a pair of black slightly heeled shinobi sandals that reached her shin. She ran a brush her hair with a brush, staring at her reflection in the mirror and turning her gaze to the hair adornments atop her desk before sighing softly.

Not today it seemed.

"I need to hurry…" She murmured to herself. "I told Naruto-kun and Uchiha-san to meet up with me today but neither of them know that I invited the other." A small frown formed on her face even as a feeling of fondness surged in her. "They'll be at each other's throats if I'm not there… But at least they're getting along better than they used to. I guess that's because the three of us have been spending a lot more time together."

She picked up her bag that laid at the side of her bed, casting one last glance around the room. Her eyes darkened ever so slightly.

 _Jellal…_ she thought, _I understand why you did what you did. I forgave you. I just wished you would have said goodbye first. But if you hadn't done what you had, I wouldn't have met Natsu and the others… I'm grateful for that at least._

She sighed softly, the tension in her lessening ever so slightly as she left her room. She smiled as she was met with the sight of various familiar shinobi loitering in her living room and kitchen.

"Good morning everyone!" She said.

"Morning Suka-chan." Seiji greeted, looking away from his bowl of fried rice.

"Good Morning Asuka-chan!" Masaru said, a wide grin on his face.

Genma smiled at the Asuka in greeting, hitting Aoba in the ribs who was still groggy with sleep. "Hey Asuka."

Asuka greeted everyone, stepping around the shinobi that were in her home. It was weird to have so many people in her tiny apartment but she wouldn't have it any other way. Her apartment didn't look so desolate anymore. The presence of the shinobi was evident even when they weren't there. It was in the things that they left behind, such as a stray kunai or holster. The additions of various pieces of clothing to her closets. It was even in the now constantly heavily stocked kitchen.

She placed the stack of bento(s?) that she had prepared the previous day in her bag. They were heavy, filled with a hearty healthy meal. It was something that she had prepared for what she was going to do today, that being, training with _both_ Naruto and Sasuke. She had thought about it for a long time and she had important things to discuss with them that could no longer be put aside.

Today could be the day where one of her goals comes to fruition.

"You alright kid?" Genma said, leaning against kitchen counter with his arms crossed. He had asked because Asuka looked like she hadn't gotten enough sleep. It was something that concerned him of course, how could it not, considering that she had all but saved his friend's life for nothing in return. Most would have selfishly taken advantage yet she hadn't.

Asuka gave Genma a reassuring smile, taking a small bite of onigiri. "I'm fine Genma-san. I just have a lot to do today, is all."

"Well…" Genma sighed, "if you say so."

She swung her bag to her shoulder and she made sure that she had everything that she needed with her. "I need to go everyone!" She called, hurrying to the door as she gave everyone a bright smile. "Have a good day!" She said happily.

There was immedietly a chorus of replies.

"You too!"

"Bye Asuka-chan!"

"See ya."

Asuka giggled slightly as she made her way out of the apartment complex and to the now familiar training grounds that was the Forest of Death. She made sure that no one was following her and took care to sense and smell that she was alone.

 _They're almost here,_ she thought giddily. _I just hope that they say yes._

She made her way to the familiar clearing with the stream and she perched herself atop a rock, waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to arrive. She took a deep calming breath, savoring the fresh air and leaned her head back. She closed her eyes, humming under her breath and tilted her head slightly to the side as she sensed the others approach.

"Asuka?" Naruto called and then a moment later, "Sasuke?"

"Naruto." Sasuke greeted curtly, "Asuka."

Asuka opened her eyes, greeted by the sight of the two she thought of as friends. "Uchiha-san. Naruto-kun." She greeted, a tentative smile on her face. "I asked you two come here for a very important reason."

"Training?" Naruto said, a blond eyebrow raised.

Sasuke turned his gaze to the blond, a small frown on his face. "Training?" He said, turning back to Asuka as comprehension dawned on him. "You've been helping Naruto train as well?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You've been training the both of us?" He said confusedly, not as angry as one would think. There was a question on his mind however. "Wait, how the hell do you find the time for that Asuka-chan? What about your training?"

Sasuke looked towards her silently, eyebrows taut in contemplation.

"I have enough time with my own training, Naruto-kun." Asuka said, idly swinging her legs. "I usually just give you advice and suggestions and oversee you for a while to make sure that it is done correctly remember? I do the same thing with Sasuke." She explained, gesturing to the silent Uchiha with a hand. "You're both smart and I'm sure its much more satisfying to achieve success on your own. You just needed a little nudge to get there." She said softly as she slid off the rock, moving to stand in front of them. "That isn't why I called you here however."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances before turning back to Asuka.

"Then…" Naruto started slowly, shifting slightly on his feet in unease. "Than why did you call us?"

"I thought both of you would be angry that I was training another." Asuka admitted, eyeing the two nervously. "I didn't want to say anything at first but I do consider the two you my friends." She said, a nervous smile on her face.

Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly. _Friends?_ He thought, a feeling of uncertainty rising within. _She told me that before but do I… do I consider her a friend? Isn't she just an acquaintance to me?_

"Asuka-chan…" Naruto murmured softly.

Asuka took a deep breath, determination surging forth. _I can't hesitate now!_ "I consider the two of you my friends." She repeated, her voice strong. "I've gotten to know the two of you better in the past few years and I've enjoyed hanging out with the two of you at the Academy but I also want us to be something greater. I want us to be a team!"

Naruto let out a small sound of shock, her words stringing together in his mind slowly. "A team?"

"Asuka…" Sasuke said, standing straighter. "Do you know what you're saying?"

Asuka nodded resolutely. "Of course! I want us to be a Genin team together. I want us to be friends for a long time, I want us to become stronger together! Stronger than the Sannin!" She said passionately. "I know that we can do that together! The two of you have talent unlike I've ever seen! You have more resolve than any of the others in the classroom and I can relate to the both of you easier than them as well."

"Stronger than the Sannin…" Naruto said, in shock. "You think we're capable of that?" He felt vaguely uncertain, felt the years of being called incapable rearing its head but the sheer conviction in Asuka's eyes…

Asuka nodded vigorously. "I know that we can. I know that we can become the stuff of legends together!" She turned to the Uchiha, knowing that he would be the one that would be harder to convince. "I know that you may be skeptical Uchiha-san, believe me I know. But I consider you a friend." She said, trying to string the words together so that he could understand. "I know that you're strong and I know you would reach great heights, with or without my help. I also know you've been through a lot... We all have."

Sasuke looked away from them for a moment. His brother's words haunted him to this day and he always knew that they would but when he was around Asuka and Naruto, it seemed like the ghosts of his past weren't so prominent. It felt like he could actually relax around the two, didn't feel the heavy expectations and presumptions from those he couldn't care less about or didn't know him.

What Asuka was saying was something he had occasionally thought about, only now Naruto was a new variable. He himself saw the potential that Naruto held. It was astounding that they were the only ones who saw it. Naruto showed himself to be a completely different character than he had thought he was and the Uchiha had long since realized that he no longer tolerated the other… He could admit to himself that there were times ─ which were becoming increasingly more common ─ that he looked forward to seeing them.

"I want that." Naruto said softly, eyes full of longing. "I want that." He repeated, turning to the Uchiha a moment after. "I have to say this teme, I do consider you a friend. You grew on me like fungus," He sighed, smiling softly as he heard Asuka giggle, "You're not as much as an asshole as I thought. You're just a very quiet guy and I get why you seem so uptight all the time. I would be too if I had those harpies coming after me and spouting the crap they do all of the time… I consider Asuka-chan a friend too. And I want that. I want us to be team together, to be the best in Konoha."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. At all. He could feel their expectant stares on him and he closed his eyes. He remembered the way that they often laid on the Academy rooftop, staring at the sky and eating the hearty bento's that Asuka often shoved at them in comfortable silence. He thought about how he worked with Asuka only, Naruto now included. Thought about the way that they actually challenged him, didn't treat him the way that the others did. They didn't pity him, didn't give him unwanted sympathies, and didn't hesitate to speak their minds. The feeling of comfort that he gained from them… it was so different from the oppressiveness that he felt everywhere else.

Sasuke opened his eyes, a small smile on his face. He already knew his answer.

"Yes," he answered.

* * *

 **-XxX-**

* * *

 **BY THE WAY, if I could get at least ten reviews per chapter that'd be great. None of my fics have managed a 100 yet! I think I might finish this one while I put the rest on hiatus temporarily. Or update sporadically while I do this weekly. IDK.**

 **ALSO, as we get closer to the end of the Academy, the writing may be a different, more concise and focused on the 'now'… if that makes sense.**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto Interlude

**WARNINGS: USUAL WARNINGS APPLIED AS IN: VIOLENCE, BADASSERY, CHAKRA AND MAGIC SHENANIGANS, CANON DIVERGENCE, BREAKING OF LAWS AND LIMITATIONS**

 **ALSO, POTENTIAL FOR SPORDIACTIC UPDATES. SORRY.**

 **THIS** _ **IS**_ **A SHORT CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **-X-X-X-X-**

 **INTERLUDE: NARUTO**

 **-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

He could never, ever in all of his life imagined that this would happen. Never in his life would Naruto would have thought to have found this horrifying yet _relieving_ truth. It was horrifying because it concerned him, because it was something that he was denied and relieving in that he _finally_ received the answers that he wanted.

A great number of truths were brought to the light and it was all because a simple revelation on his friend's part. He never knew that a name could have revealed so much, especially considering what those _revelations_ were. It was… Naruto could feel nothing short of disbelief, horror, gut wrenching sadness, longing and intense anger, an anger that had caused a boiling heat to surge through him and caused him to have tunnel vision for a few short moments.

He had forced himself to calm down in his meager apartment in the less inhabited area of Konoha. He understood a great many things now. He understood why he was treated like trash, why he was treated like he was below his fellow villagers and hunted down with ever increasing vengeance during his birthday. He understood now why people whispered behind their backs, why they called him 'demon' and a slew of other names that brought only sheer anger now instead of confused hurt like it did before.

Others may have thought him dense and stupid but Naruto was more observant than they gave him credit for. It was necessary, especially for someone like him that was always in constant danger. It wasn't more than he could handle _these days_ now that he was older, but when he was younger… he hadn't had much luck. Not to mention, his want for acceptance had held him back but it was like a veil was lifted from his eyes and he had never had a such clearer vision... Why had he been looking to gain the acceptance of those who held hearts _saturated with evil_? Why didn't he notice it in the first place, understood that they _weren't worth it_? He could have spared himself so much trouble.

It may have been a coincidence, that is, being born the same day as when the Nine Tailed Beast attacked and it could have been that he was merely a scapegoat for the hurt of those who experienced great loss that day. It was a possibility and it was understandable but that didn't excuse them for their deplorable behavior... And then he had learned that the Uzumaki were a clan, a clan that was once revered and it was ignorance in his part that he hadn't known this but the blame couldn't entirely be placed on him. _No_.

Naruto had always longed for a family, had dreamed of it when he's witnessed in others what he wished for himself. The Hokage was the only person he could actually say that he was close to and he had thought it odd ─ it had been a stray thought every once in a while ─ that the Hokage was close to him but he had often dismissed these musings because that's how its _always been_. It was simply something that _was_. Seeing that the Hokage was close to him, the only one during those days, he had asked him often about his parents, had inquired with wide eyes filled with desperation and hope only to filled with disappointment when the Hokage always shook his head solemnly.

He had always been called a demon, a monster and perhaps he should have made the connection earlier but still… to think… Never would he have thought that a name would have led to this yet there he was, staring at an old Academy School record, staring at an old photo of a beautiful redhaired woman.

Uzumaki Kushina it read. That had only lead to a myriad of other things, of secrets that have long been kept quiet but not quite good enough it seemed. Civilians didn't tend to be able to keep secrets and they weren't as subtle as they thought they were. Not to mention, Naruto has often kept shinobi on their toes and guard with his pranks. It was almost ridiculously easy to break into the Archives.

Uzumaki Kushina had been the only other Uzumaki in Konoha. There was no other and suffice to say, it was a shock when Naruto had found her records. Uzumaki Kushina had been married to one Namikaze Minato, the _Yondaime Hokage_. When he had read that, it felt like his mind had gone blank but never has everything been so _clear_.

He had been shaking, had been a whirlwind of anger, hurt, and desperation. He had ran to his home, desperation fueling him and tears welling in his eyes, teeth gnashed together and nails biting into the palms of his hands.

They were his parents, no doubt about it. He could see himself in them. Kushina's smile was so much like his own and so were the shape of her eyes. He had the Yondaime's blond hair and eyes, just a shade darker. The similarities were so obvious he wondered why he never saw it in the first place but then again, the Hokage Mountain wasn't so detailed.

They were his parents and they were _dead_. He was never going to get to know them. He would never know the warm comfort of a mother, would never know the protectiveness that came from a father. He would never know how a family would feel and that _hurt_. His father had sacrificed himself for the village and had left his son behind and his mother… his mother had been taken by death as well.

 _Why?_ He thought, curled into a ball in the cold floors of his apartment. "Why?" He said between gritted teeth. He gave harsh breaths, his form trebling as his nails dug into the hardwood floors, leaving bloody gauges behind. "W-Why would you sacrifice yourself for a v-village that treats me this way? Your _son_?" He gave a low sound, tears running down his cheeks. "Why would you _condemn_ me to this life?"

It felt like his emotions were all over the place and he tried to get ahold of himself, knowing that it wouldn't help. He took deep breaths, trying to steady his pounding heart. He sat up shakily and placed his hands on his knees, trying to enter the familiar meditative trance. He ignored the world around him and instead focused on the feeling of his chakra. His trance was different this time and he frowned as he felt an odd pulling sensation in his navel, and then the world turned dark around him.

His eyes snapped open but he wasn't in his familiar dingy apartment. He was somewhere completely different and unfamiliar.

He glanced around, noting the dark water that engulfed his feet, the odd pipes running along the wall. He frowned. "A sewer?" He murmured tiredly. He walked began walking forward and he noticed didn't give a second thought as to how he had arrived there in the first place.

He just didn't care right now.

He kept walking for what seemed like an eternity but it seemed like the dark corridor was finally lightening. He could hear a sound, too low for him to properly decipher what it was and he hurried his steps, intent in obtaining answers. The more he walked the more uneasy he became, and his eyes scanned his surroundings but he could find nothing, that is, until he arrived to what at first seemed like a giant golden gate.

The water at his feet moved in agitated waves. There was a sense of danger in the air yet Naruto could not see the source.

It soon made itself clear.

Large crimson eyes bored into Naruto and he stumbled back a few steps in surprise before gathering his bearings. He stared as a large form came out of the shadows. He took in the dark orange-red fur, the sharp nails big enough to skewer humans, and the long tails that flowed menacingly and almost mesmerizingly with wide eyes. Nine. Nine, flowing tails.

Dread pulled in his stomach and the stories that he's heard so many times popped into his head. He as well as many children his age knew the story of the Fourth Hokage and the battle against the Bijuu, _Kyuubi_. The Nine Tailed Fox. It was said that the Fourth had killed the fix but as he stared at the great being before him, he understood. He understood why he was treated the way he was. It wasn't just because he had conveniently been born that day or because he was scapegoat. No. It was much more horrifying than that.

"You're…" Naruto started, voice heavy with emotion and shoulders sagged with what may as well have been the weight of the world. "You're the Nine Tailed Fox. You never died, did you?" He said a bitter smile edging on his face despite the threat in front of him. "The Fourth was my father. Uzumaki Kushina was my mother. And you─" Naruto laughed, a low hollow sound. "You're in me, aren't you? I'm a _jinchuriki_."

The beast stayed silent, red eyes assessing and glowing with power. He stared at the blond before him, stared at the way his blue eyes dulled with pain, how his cheerful countenance was all but gone. It was a different person before him and he realized, finally, that the mask was all but stripped away before him.

" **I am the Kyuubi,** _ **ningen**_ **."** He said, voice low and melodic.

That wasn't at all what Naruto had expected. He took it in stride however. "I want answers." He said, staring at the fox. Where most would have cowered in fear Naruto did not. He could hardly care anymore in fact.

The fox stared at the child, the pitiful mortal that he's been stuck in years, the mortal whose life he's seen nearly every second of. **"You are my jailer ningen and you do not know how much** _ **I despise**_ **you for it."** He growled, fangs nearly bared and a sour taste in his mouth.

Naruto swallowed harshly. "So what else is new?" He said mirthlessly, _bitterly_. "You're not the first and you probably won't even be the last."

Anyone else, the fox would have ripped them to shreds for such daring backtalk or for even having the gall to not fear him but he was beyond that. Not to mention, beyond these mortals. Not only that but… he was tired. He was tired of having to be so angry all of the time. He could admit to himself that he was tired of being alone, of being locked away in a cage so small that he could hardly move, of constantly being surrounded by darkness and silence. The only light that had reached him in this dark corner was the small blond before him.

He wanted to hate the human, he really did, but he had been his father's son. His father had been compassionate, had taught him to care for the foolish mortals that needed guidance and protection. He had wanted to feel nothing but anger and hatred, especially for the betrayal that he and his siblings faced at their hands, for daring to call _them_ monsters when they couldn't even tell the difference between the jailed and the jailer.

It was pure nonsense and Kami help him but he could not truly hate this pathetic mortal before him. Not when he had been nothing but good and had been dealt with an unjust hand by fate. _Damn_ his soft heart. It was buried underneath hundreds of years of hurt, loneliness, and intense rage but it was there. Damn his father for making him care. It would have been better if he had just been the monster that he was often depicted as by humans but he wasn't.

He wasn't and neither were his siblings.

The great being sighed and Naruto watched in wariness and silence.

" **Listen closely, mortal."** The beast began, laying down on his belly and curling his great tails around him. **"I will explain this only once."**

Naruto sat down, not at all caring for the water around him. _This should be a lot more terrifying,_ Naruto realized. _But it's not. It feels surprisingly… right._

" **I am known as the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox, by your people. I was sealed away by your father ten years ago, in his own infant son."** The fox pointed with a claw towards the blond that stared at him with dull blue eyes. **"I was manipulated and against my free will, attacked your village."**

Naruto's eyes widened at that piece of information. "Manipulated?"

The fox nodded, a growl building in his throat. **"I was manipulated by an Uchiha, one with eyes and power unlike any other. I** _ **detest**_ **those mongrels that are the Uchiha but I also detest your power-hungry species as a whole as well."** The fox's growl echoed menacingly and loudly. **"Jailing my siblings away as if it was** _ **their right**_ **, as if our power was theirs to control!"**

Naruto leaned away somewhat apprehensively, swallowed harshly as he sensed the oppressive and heavy feel in the air, noted the intent bloodlust and rage. But still, it was understandable. Naruto could relate to what the fox felt.

" **Your mother was my previous jailer, ningen. She was a detestable woman, constantly demanding my power and having the gall to take and take. Her greed was unnoticed to all but me."** The fox neared the bars of his prison.

Naruto's hands clenched. He could almost feel the image he had of his mother shattering and he knew that perhaps, he shouldn't take heed of the beast's words. He was well aware that he alone was the one that could free the being from his prison. The giant seal on the gates were proof of that. His instinct however, told him that there was something else at large. He knew better and he knew he wasn't the impulsive person he was before. Being around Asuka and Sasuke had changed that. They had influenced him as he had they.

" **She was just like the previous jailer before her, demanding power that she had not** _ **earned**_ **the right to. They didn't even have the decency to ask and they used those damnable chains to take, take and** _ **take.**_ **Humans have forgotten our purpose in their greed, have warped my power and abused my father's gift to them and I wonder, will you do the same** _ **ningen**_ **?"** The fox said, eyeing the small blond. He already knew the answer to that question but he wanted to hear Naruto's response.

"What?" Naruto growled, eyes narrowed in anger. "Of course not! I would never─"

" **That's what you say now, ningen."** The fox said, flicking a tail about idly. **"But did you not ask your female friend of yours to help you gain power? Is that not the reason you approached her?"**

Naruto reared up, anger clear on his face and eyes slitted with rage. " _Don't you dare._ " He hissed. "Don't you dare bring my friends into this! I don't care who or how powerful you are!"

The fox bared his fangs. **"Watch your tone** _ **ningen!**_ **I will not have you disrespect me!"** He's had more than enough of that from his previous jailers.

"Asuka is my friend! She gave me a chance when others didn't!" Naruto yelled, swiping a hand through the air to make his point. "I went to her because she was one of the few people that understood what I felt! Understood the damn near painful loneliness that I felt every day after wretched day! She understood how it felt to be treated like trash even though she did nothing to deserve it! She was nothing but kind! And she made me realize that I had been just as bad as they were… You can say all what you want about me fox, but you leave my friends out of this!" Naruto's chest heaved for breath, glaring fiercely at the fox.

The silence stretched between them for a few long moments before the fox gave a low sound.

" **Hmph."** The fox leaned away from the bars. **"Predictable,"** The fox muttered.

Naruto sighed heavily, feeling the anger leave him. "I don't want to be like that." Naruto said softly. "And I'm not going to." He said, straightening and staring determinedly towards the fox. "I can't say we'll be the best of friends, fox, but I can promise not to take your power unless I have your express permission. I promise that you won't be stuck here forever." Naruto said.

The fox could feel his eyes widen in shock. **"Do you even understand the words that are coming out of your mouth, mortal?"**

Naruto nodded. "I understand perfectly, fox." That comment was laden with a variety of different meanings. "I understand that no sentient being should ever be caged away like this. I know that you deserve to be treated better." Naruto said, glancing around their depressing surroundings with a frown. "I promise to treat you better, fox. You're one of my precious people too." Naruto paused. "…Beings?"

" **What?"** The fox said incredulously, confused. He didn't understand.

"You were always there with me." Naruto said, a sad yet understanding smile on his face. "You were the reason why I always healed abnormally fast, aren't you? When the civilians hunted me down on my birthday, I'd always get injured one way or another but I always healed no matter what." Naruto sighed. "You're the reason why I haven't dropped dead yet from eating only ramen." Ramen was good. He loved ramen but he also understood the importance of variety no matter what he told others. The problem lay in the fact that no grocer would charge him decently, much less allow him in their shop. Henge proved to be very useful then, as well as the generous bentos that Asuka would shove in his and Sasuke's way every day. It was the reason why he wasn't going to be stuck in a short and underfed body anymore.

" **You're either very naïve or very foolish,** _ **ningen**_ **… Possibly both."** The fox turned away. **"Try not to get killed ningen, I don't fancy dying due to your stupidity."**

"I have goals to reach and promises to keep, fox. I'm not going to die anytime soon." He said, annoyed and feeling just a bit better than his earlier melancholy. "And call me Naruto, fox. It's my name. Use it, will you?"

"… **Kurama."** The fox admitted reluctantly. It was the least he could give considering that he had a factor to play in the life of the human. He hated humans with a passion but he would never, _ever,_ condone the treatment that his jailer had suffered through. He would _never_ hurt a defenseless kit no matter what the humans thought.

Naruto blinked confusedly. "What?"

" **My name. Kurama."** The fox said. **"Get out."**

Naruto blinked and he felt slightly disoriented as he gained his bearings. He was back in his apartment again.

 **-X-x-X-x**

Naruto made it a point to spend an increasing amount of time with the fox each time he meditated. He talked about whatever was in his mind, not caring for the annoyed look that the fox would throw at him. He would sometimes just sit in silence with the other. His most common point of conversation however, was Asuka and Sasuke.

Sasuke would always get the Kurama irritated but Naruto found it puzzling in that it wasn't the raging hate that he had expected.

He had questioned the fox about but the other had merely huffed, irritated, before answering. **"I hate the Uchiha for what they did, don't get me wrong about that brat, but I know that there was something more at large. I just don't know what it is. Besides, I'm not stupid enough to blame him for the error of others."**

Naruto stayed silent for a moment before smiling softly. It seemed that his efforts in softening the fox were working, _slowly_ but surely. The fox no longer stayed as silent as before and he could understand the message he conveyed.

" **If there's one thing that I'm grateful for the Uchiha and the blue haired female, is that they made you into something better than that annoyingly cheerful idiot that you were before."** Kurama said, smirking slightly as he caught sight of the glare the blond gave him.

"Stupid fox." Naruto muttered to himself. Still, despite the insults he could tell he'd come a long way in the short amount of time its been since he's met the fox. It was amazing really, not something he's expected at all. It was progress but he also more to be done.

Naruto was going to keep his word to the fox no matter what.

The fox laid his head atop his paws, closing his eyes as he curled his tails around him. He turned his gaze to the blond, contemplating. **"There is something odd about your friend, the female. She has an unusual scent and her chakra is just as unusual."**

Naruto scoffed. "Asuka could be part demon for all I care and she'd _still_ be precious to me. Don't ever doubt that Kurama." He said sternly. He laid on his back, eyes trained on the darkness that surrounded them. "I don't know how to tell them."

" **Tell them what?"**

"That I'm a jinchuriki." He said quietly, uneasiness and nervousness warring in him.

" **If your friends are as great as you preach boy then you shouldn't have anything to worry about."** Kurama said sagely, curling up even more as he felt the bars dig uncomfortably into his side. **"Besides, if they don't accept you then too bad. Find better friends."** Kurama said simply. _Humans and their idiocies,_ he huffed.

Naruto pondered his words and nodded absently.

They've began training together not too long ago and things were going great. Naruto was still dead last but that was because he chose to be. He was more intelligent than he let on and with Asuka's and Sasuke's help, he was getting better quicker. Their pointers and tips were useful and he knew that he had improved by leaps and bounds already. His taijutsu had gotten exponentially better in control and execution. He had mastered tree and water walking. His chakra control was improving by the day each time that he practiced, albeit slowly but surely. Recently, he had even gotten into the habit of reading. He understood the value of information offered by them when Asuka had first given him the book about Uzushio.

But most of all, all of their time together has only served to bring them together. Sasuke didn't say it, but Naruto was sure that he had noticed it as well. They knew each other better now, not as much as Naruto would have liked yet but he knew that it was only a matter of time. He understood, after all, they were entitled to their secrets. He wouldn't begrudge them for keeping them, as long as they weren't anything to damaging or something concerning himself. He would want to know then. As for Asuka, well she had a tough past and she was still facing hardships. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if she had a few secrets to herself as well. It wasn't like there was an abundance of people that she could trust, at least judging by what was offered so far.

"I am going to tell them. I won't keep this from them." He said to himself. "I just hope that they accept me."

 **-X-X-X-X-**

"Kurama, how old are you?"

" **Why would you want to know that ningen? It's not like you'll ever reach my age."**

"I'm just curious."

 **-X-X-X-X**

"Kurama you said you have siblings… Do you miss them?" Naruto asked, laying on his back yet again and a contemplative look on his face.

Kurama stayed silent for a long moment. **"They are my siblings."** He said simply, as if that explained everything.

"But do you miss them?" Naruto repeated, knowing that he was pushing at boundaries but he needed to if they were going to get anywhere. He wanted to get closer to Kurama, after all, the Biju was going to be stuck with him till the day he died or at least until he found a way to set the fox free and that was totally something that Naruto was planning to do. He had promised.

" **I do."** Kurama admitted, knowing that the brat wouldn't leave him until he responded. **"We drifted apart hundreds of years ago, right after our father died and then after we were captured and sealed away…"**

Naruto stayed silent, eyes dark as he stared at the fox. He couldn't see it but he could very well sense the immense amount of sadness and regret from the fox.

" **We've always held a sort of bond between the nine of us. We were away from each other but we could always sense each other, could always sense each other's emotions and health. The day that we were first captured was the most─"** _terrifying_ **"trying day that I've had in hundreds of years. The sealing had blocked our link between us and I didn't understand what was happening until I heard rumors about what was happening."** The fox stayed silent. **"I was… I was so angry."** _And betrayed._

 **-X-X-X-X-**

"When you say you had a father… Who was he?" Naruto asked, leaning against the golden bars of the cage that imprisoned the majestic fox. An odd thought, but it was true nonetheless. The fox was majestic and it was obvious in the frightening beauty that the fox held. He was bigger than mountains yet Naruto could see that he moved with grace, could see the power in his form, his sleek fur was a shade that could be compared to a bloody sunset and his eyes were the color of blood, terrible yet mesmerizing.

The fox lay on his paws yet again, something that Naruto noticed was becoming increasingly common. He wondered if he was imagining things as it seemed that the cage that imprisoned the fox was steadily becoming smaller.

"… **My father was a very kind being."** Kurama answered, not even caring to withhold the information anymore. Every time that Naruto visited, he never failed to have a question and he would wait for answers or repeat an unanswered question in other visits. **"I won't tell you who he was… not now."** Kurama admitted but he hastily moved on. **"He believed very sincerely in the potential of humans but I don't think he realized what would happen when he died."** Kurama stayed silent for a moment, eyes moving to rove over Naruto's features whom looked so much like another blond he knew. **"I suppose he was like your father in that regard. Your father wanted a better life for you, had wanted you to be regarded as a hero. Father had wanted the Bijuu and humans to live alongside each other but… it turned out different, didn't it?"**

Naruto stayed silent, eyes dark with a chaotic storm of emotion.

 **-X-X-X-X-**

"Can you tell me more about your siblings?"

Kurama lifted his head from where it was resting on his paws, shifting his tails away slightly.

Naruto followed the movement, idly wondering if they were as comfortable as they looked. He wondered what an image they would make, a human near one of the most feared beings in the Elemental Nations. He wondered if there was ever going to be a day where Asuka and Sasuke would meet Kurama. He wanted them to. He wanted to make them see what he saw and what he saw was a side of the demon that no one would ever believe existed. Kurama was special to him he realized, had become so the day he had told him his name and realized that Kurama had been with him since the day he had been born.

And like all things special and dear to him, Naruto strived to protect it. And he would, with extreme prejudice.

" **My siblings? I suppose…"** Kurama muttered, withholding the yawn that he wanted to escape. He felt tired for some reason and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because he was constantly trying to fix the damage that had been dealt to Naruto's body. Naruto was a lot more well off than he had been when he was younger, especially now that he had the blue haired girl who always pushed healthy food towards him and encouraged him to eat variety.

Kurama began to tell the blond a bit about his siblings. He told him small tidbits. He told him of the way that they had grown from small bodies of chakra the size of a small ball that could easily fit in the palm of a person's hand. He had told him of their individual quirks and oddities, their loves, their likes and dislikes and so much more. Through it all, Kurama held a wistful tone as he reminisced about his time with his siblings.

He wished that he had told them how much he cared about them, before they all broke away from each other. Before they drifted apart and created a great chasm between each other.

 **-X-X-X-X-**

Kurama eyed the blind before him, noting that he had a book in his hands. Fuinjutsu he realized. How he had the book in his mindscape was an oddity Kurama but didn't really care. It was his mindscape though and limitations didn't tend to exist inside there. Imagination allowed for many things, at least, for the host.

" **Who gave you that?"** Kurama asked.

Nauruto looked away from the book for a moment, turning his gaze to the fox. "It's a book on the basics of _fuinjutsu_." Naruto said, thumbing through the pages idly. "An introduction to it I guess. Asuka lent it to me. She thought that I might be interested… and I am." He smiled slightly. "It's very interesting and easy. I don't know why Asuka said that it might take some time to learn.

" **Of course you would say that brat."** Kurama muttered to himself. **"Fuinjutsu is a hard art to learn ningen. It can take years of study and practice to even be proficient much less become a seal master. Your father dabbled in the art and you** _ **are**_ **an Uzumaki, so I suppose it's fitting."**

Naruto sat up, leaning slightly on his hands. "Really? It doesn't seem so hard… I mean, learning genjutsu seems ten times harder than this." Naruto said, scrunching his nose in distaste. "I can never seem to weave the damn thing together."

Kurama hummed slightly, eyes drifting closed ever so slightly. **"You seem to be learning a lot these days brat. You're not the idiot I always thought you were."** Kurama said drily. **"You've been learning ninjutsu, taijutus and even chakra control with those weird friends of yours. Now your learning fuinjutsu. What's next? Kenjutsu?"**

Naruto froze as his mind went into overdrive. Kurama's words brought forth images of a sword, a tanto specifically, that he had seen Asuka carry every once in a while during their spars. He had never gotten the chance to ask her about at as he had always been occupied by his own training. He pictured all of them with swords and a savage grin formed on his face.

"Oh, that is a _great_ idea, Kurama." Naruto said giddily, making a mental note to bring up the subject with his team. "Greater than the Sannin? Might as well be greater than the Swordsman of the Mist while we're at it!" He cackled, hands rubbing together deviously.

Kurama rolled his eyes and promptly tried to return to his slumber that he'd been in the middle of before Naruto had interrupted him. Key word tried.

The great fox sat up abruptly as he felt a disturbance against his fur and he stared incredulously at the blond currently rubbing his face on _Kurama's fur_. **"I-** _ **What.**_ **"** Truly, he was at a loss for words it seemed for the first time in a _very long_ _time._ **"** _ **What are you doing?!"**_ He said, because surely, his vessel wasn't that stupid or naive right? _Of course he is,_ Kurama thought, irritated. **"How did you get in here?"** Kurama glanced to the bars of the cage and was baffled because the seal was still completely intact.

Naruto looked at him with a frown, eyes dark. "What do you mean? I slipped through the bars, duh." Naruto turned away and snuggled deeper into the dark red fur, smiling. " _So damn soft_." He muttered contently.

" **Aren't you worried I might eat you, ningen?"** Kurama said, his form tense. It was unusual, completely unprecedented. He hadn't had anyone this close to him in hundreds of years and he couldn't help but feel apprehensive when he knew that it was _Naruto_ that should have been feeling that way.

"Of course not." Naruto said bluntly. Naruto wasn't stupid. He didn't miss the fox's apprehension and he could understand why he felt that way. Naruto himself could relate to what he felt. He supposed after being treated the way he was by his vessels and after what the humans had done, it was understandable but Naruto was seeking to rectify all of that. Naruto already considered Kurama as someone very important to him. There was no way he was going to hurt the fox.

Kurama stayed silent and so did Naruto.

It was… it wasn't as bad as Kurama thought it'd be.

* * *

 **-X-X-X-X**

* * *

 **Eh, this part was an iffy. I might edit or revamp it later. Anyway, yeah.**

 **ALSO NOTE: Kushina isn't a bad person. I'll explain later.**


	7. Chapter 7: Academy Year 4 & Graduation

**A/N: WE'RE ALMOST TO THE GOOD PART!**

 **ALSO, I've also already decided on pairings (such as** _ **if**_ **I AM going to have them and what they're going to be) and other tidbits such as summons. Also, I know that there are certain rules and limitations, such as:**

 **One,** I am aware of the fact that there is no summoning contract for dragons, phoenix or other more fanciful summons. **Two,** If I chose dragons, they wouldn't be like How to Train Your Dragon. Sorry but no. I do not enjoy that movie/cartoon series at all. The dragons are nothing compared to those like Fairy Tail's, sorry but it's what I think. **Three,** while I appreciate some Sasuke bashing every now and then, this fic won't have it. There's a reason for that. **Four,** sadly, Asuka's name won't be changing to back to Wendy. She was _reborn_ , that is, became a new person and to everyone else, Wendy Marvell never existed.

 **REGARDING MY OTHER STORIES** , I _WILL_ update them just not at this moment. I'm thinking that I might finish what I have planned for _this_ story before the other ones, as it is currently the one that I have the most inspiration for. That, and if my _**responsibilities**_ would allow.

Believe me, if I could write all day I would.

 **ALSO,** I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE FIGHT SCENES all that well but I'm going to try my best. So sad.

* * *

 **-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the sky with dark eyes, watched as the pure white clouds drifted serenely. He savored the cool breeze on his heated skin and he sighed tiredly a moment later.

"You guys are getting better." Asuka said from where she lay beside Sasuke. Naruto was on her other side, putting her in the middle. They also stared at the sky interestedly.

They were all in a state of disarray. Their clothes were stained with dirt, grass and even some blood and in some places, torn. They held light scrapes and bruises on their skin, each to varying degrees. In all, they looked like they had been in battle but they didn't really care for it. At all, really.

Naruto hummed slightly and he nodded even though the others didn't see it. "Your kenjutsu is getting better teme." He said, idly rubbing at a cut that was already healing. The others didn't even blink twice at it. It was just something that they accepted Naruto had displayed the ability a great number of times. They did think it was a bit unusual but they attuned it to an ability as they also saw Asuka's own uncanny ability to heal. Sasuke was too good of a fighter and strategist to get hurt much, most o fthe time that is, at least, when actually offered a challenge ─ which was sadly, not that often. "I still think I'm better though." He added, almost as an afterthought.

"I think you're imagining things moron." Sasuke muttered, eyes still trained on the sky.

There was a moment of silence and of course, Naruto broke it. "I can't believe you convinced that Jounin to train us in Kenjutsu Asuka... or that you managed to convince him to not tell anyone."

Sasuke nodded along with the comment.

Asuka shrugged and she sat up, bringing their attention to her. She ran a hand through her hair, which was growing slowly and nowhere near the length it had been before. "He offered after he saw my tanto. He wouldn't let me say no and I didn't want to leave you guys out of it. That, and he understood the need for secrecy. He already knew what I was doing too." Asuka said somewhat sheepishly.

Naruto smiled brightly at the girl as he tugged on his ruined clothes. There was no way that his jumpsuit could be saved but he didn't really mind. For some reason, his love for orange was lessening into something more moderate. He thought it was Sasuke's fault, the bastard. "I was just thinking about kenjutsu a while ago. I remembered what you said Asuka," Naruto sat next to her, legs crossed, "and I thought, hey, if we're going to become greater than the Sannin then we may as well be better swordsman than the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, right!?" He said a tad evilly and eyes lit by glee.

"Idiot." Sasuke sighed. "We're on track. Naruto, you still have your rank as dead last and me and Asuka managed to keep the title of Rookie of the Year, three years in a row. The last year of the Academy is nearing its end. It's only a matter of time."

"Ugh, you don't have to call my rank dead last teme." Naruto said, glaring at the Uchiha.

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow, turning to stare at the blond. "We all know you aren't dead last, idiot. You can beat everyone else in that classroom." He said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Naruto faltered slightly and he blinked. "E-Eh whatever teme. Of course I can beat everyone." He grumbled.

Asuka smiled at the two. She idly spun a kunai with near expert ease on between her fingers. "You've both come a far way since we first met." Asuka complimented, watching as they turned to face her. Naruto returned her grin with ease. Sasuke didn't smile at her but his features were a lot less severe than they usually were around others. "Naruto, you're well into your fuinjutsu even though you just started a few weeks ago. You've been spamming clones all over the place," She nodded as he fived her and Sasuke barely withheld the urge to roll his eyes, "and you've managed to learn four _Fuuton_ jutsu atop of drastically improving your taijutsu."

Naruto grinned widely, "That's just the beginning, Asuka-chan. I'm planning on mastering the basics of fuinjutsu by the time we graduate. I already know how to make exploding tags, storage seals ─ which are pretty damn useful, by the way ─ and traps with them!"

"I have no doubt about that Naruto." She said. "And Sasuke you've improved a lot, especially considering that you don't spam clones as much as we do." She nodded at Naruto as he once again high fived her.

"That's because both of you are freaks of nature." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Hey!" Naruto frowned, although the mirth in his eyes was undeniable. "Don't diss the clones teme. They're pretty useful. Even you have to admit that."

Asuka nodded along Naruto's words. "You can make ten clones Sasuke. That's a lot more than most could say." They were long passed honorifics, as Naruto had repeatedly told her. "You're a natural in taijutsu, you've managed to master three _Katon_ jutsu, and you've managed to unlock your Sharingan." She smiled at the other, remembering how shocked Sasuke had been when he realized he had unlocked it, which had been a while after the incident in the Academy. "We're all on our way to becoming Kenjutsu masters as well as on our way to having exceptional chakra control ─ considering that our reserves are nearly as large as a Jounin, if not _greater,_ and _still increasing_."

"We're all powerhouses." Naruto mused. "You know, if it hadn't been for you Asuka-chan, I don't know where we'd be right now. Something tells me we wouldn't have gotten as strong as we are now without you."

"I'm sure you both would have managed it, Naruto." She took out the bento(s?) that she had packed for them, as was habit by now. "You're both very strong."

Sasuke took his with a nod of thanks. Asuka had taken note of his love of tomatoes, and now she always tried to include it in some way or manner. "We might have" Sasuke said, "but it wouldn't have been the same."

Naruto nodded at his words. Sasuke wasn't really one for flowery words but they all knew what he meant. He more of a person of action.

Asuka couldn't help the large grin on her face, a laugh bubbling out of her. "You guys…" She said softly, tears building in her eyes.

Naruto sat straighter, a look of panic on his face. "H-Hey, there's no need for that Asuka-chan!" He said, looking towards Sasuke for guidance, which wasn't much help. At all. He looked just as panicked as Naruto, in his own way.

Asuka shook her head, waving away their worries. She patted away the dirt from her clothes. "The Academy is going to start soon and we still have to clean up." She gathered her bag and put away her weapons. "I'll see you guys at the Academy, okay?" She said as she began her trek to her apartment and she waved her goodbye.

"See you Asuka-chan!" Naruto said, waving his own goodbye while Sasuke merely nodded his goodbye.

The two watched Asuka disappear and they stood in silence for a moment.

"You won't ever let her get hurt will you, teme?" Naruto said, his voice serious and edged with a dangerous undertone.

Sasuke's eyes bled red. "As if it needs to be said." He replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Still, remember that Asuka is strong in her own right."

"Tch." Naruto muttered. Had anyone been there, they would have doubled back. No one would have recognized Naruto as he was then, with his countenance contrasting so sharply with his cheery orange jumpsuit. "Asuka is strong and I don't think we'll ever forget that."

The Uchiha didn't said anything and he merely inclined his head and that was all that Naruto needed.

 **-X-x-x-X-**

Asuka smiled serenely as she saw the shinobi before her look at her in shock and no small amount of confusion. She took an elegant sip of her tea, savoring the taste for a moment before gently placing it atop the saucer.

"Now, don't mind Asuka-chan everyone," Hiruzen said, an amused look in his eye. "She's just here to visit this old man. Please state your report." He motioned with a hand for them to begin, knowing that this particular team just came back from a low-level mission.

The shinobi before the Hokage hesitated and Asuka merely observed the proceedings with a critical eye. It was interesting to see. In guilds, mages didn't really need to report what they did to their superior unless it was particularly threatening to the people at large, the guild or if it related to the Magic Council, which wasn't often. Once a mission was completed that was it.

Asuka listened attentively to what was said. While there may have not been any interesting classified information ─ not that she was looking for any, mind you ─ it was interesting to listen to their first-hand accounts being outside of Konoha. It was also very informative to hear what went wrong and what did regarding the mission and she made mental notes in her mind about them. She'll try not to make those mistakes herself.

"Dismissed." Hiruzen said, idly taking a sip of his own tea as he watched his shinobi bow to him and leave quickly. He turned back to his guest. "Now where were we, Asuka-chan? I believe you were telling me about the Academy?"

Asuka nodded, pushing back a few strands of her hair. It was still short and was growing slowly. It'd take a long time for it to return to its original length sadly. "I was named Rookie of the Year for three years in a row and I'm aiming for a fourth." Asuka said, hiding a smile behind a sip of tea.

Hiruzen chuckled, a feeling of fondness welling in him. "Ah, yes. I've heard about that Asuka-chan. I must say that it is impressive to hold the title for the entirety of the Academy, although you and I both know that you could have graduated early so I must ask my dear, why didn't you?" He asked curiously.

Asuka stayed silent for a moment, carefully considering her answer. "It's because I wanted to make friends Ojii-sama." She answered quietly, sighing as she saw him frown. "There were a few… _unpleasant_ people in the Academy but I didn't want to let that stop me from trying to find friends. It took some time but I managed it… That, and I wanted to have a team the same age as me. I don't know how I would have done with older teammates. They might not have taken me seriously for my age. Besides, I don't mind waiting."

Hiruzen nodded understandingly. "Yes…" He muttered absently, eyes darkening as he remembered the incident at the school. He had taken action against the instigator of it all and had punished the civilians accordingly. He had removed Rei as headmistress, as well as the other caretakers with new ones. Regarding the civilians, he had had words with them himself, fined them heavily for the damage dealt to Asuka, and left them in the tender mercies of Ibiki for a while. He went easy on them and had tried to take a harsher approach but had been limited by the Council of Elders (?), something that made him very displeased.

It wasn't lost on him that the Council had a leash on him and it was something that never failed to make him angry or displeased. They were constantly pushing at him and overstepping their boundaries of power. He realized, that perhaps, it was time to regain control of the reigns. _He_ was the Hokage, the ultimate power in the village and he had the final say. The Council was just that, a council. They were there to advise him, not control him, and he wouldn't allow it to go any longer. It was something that he should have done years ago and he regretted not acting sooner.

He looked at Asuka from the corner of his eye. She always seemed to have a smile on her face and her strength and determination never ceased to astound him. She reminded him dearly of Naruto. They were so similar yet different. They shared the same determination to overcome every obstacle that came their way and they always came out stronger for it every time. It was something even he could not continually do and they gave him hope for the future of Konoha.

He blinked, sitting straighter abruptly as the words that Asuka said came back to him.

' _I managed to find friends.'_

' _I was named Rookie of the Year for three years.'_

"Asuka-chan…" He said slowly, "You are friends with Naruto-kun are you not?" He asked. It never ceased to make him happy, that is, the thought that Naruto finally seemed to have friends after such a long time being denied. It made him happy to hear him talk to him about his friends when he visited, to hear how things were finally going well for the young boy. Still, there was a pang of regret at not being able to do more.

Asuka merely nodded.

"…and you are friends with Sasuke-kun as well?" He continued, raising an inquiring eyebrow. "Whom is the Rookie of the Year as well." He watched as Asuka's smile widened and it may have been his old age, but he swore that there was something dangerous in that innocent smile that Asuka gave. She reminded him abruptly of his own student Tsunade and a certain purple haired kunoichi, whom never failed to unnerve those around her. "You planned this all along didn't you." He said, chuckling as he saw her fidget slightly.

"We're friends Ojii-sama." She said simply, as if that explained everything and she stared at the Hokage, brazenly daring him to oppose her.

The Hokage merely laughed louder. "Ah, my dear, you have nothing to worry. If anything, this will be interesting! And I do approve… It will be good for both of them." He added softly.

Asuka lost the tension in her shoulders that she didn't know she had been carrying. "…Thank you Ojii-sama. I appreciate it. I really do."

"No, my dear, I must _thank you_."

 **-X-X-X-X-**

"Today we're going to be practicing the clone and transformation technique." Iruka announced, arms crossed as he disregarded the grumbles and annoyed groans from his students. "And after that we'll have a review of the Elemental Nations and its Hidden Villages."

 _I already know all of that,_ Asuka sighed. _I wish I could just stay home sometimes,_ she thought longingly. _But still, I guess its good to review every now and then._

"I'm going to call your name and you're going to perform the technique to the best of your ability." Iruka said kindly. "Do your best everyone and make sure to take this seriously. This might be on your final exam."

 _I wonder…_ Asuka thought, eyes darkening slightly, _who should I henge into? Everyone always transforms into Iruka-sensei or Hokage Ojii-san but we don't_ have _to. We just need to show comprehension of the technique… Maybe Erza? Jellal? Gray? Gildarts? Or maybe even one of my brothers?_ She sighed quietly, inwardly debating. _Should I?_

She watched as one by one students were called. Most of them showed an excellent grasp on the clone technique but she supposed it was a given considering the miniscule amount of chakra needed for it. The _bushin_ was an illusion, insubstantial and basically useless unless used as a diversionary tactic. At least, that's what she thought.

As for the transformation technique, everyone managed it as well but Asuka could determine how sharp was their attention to detail was with their execution. She noted that Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke were the best in their attention to detail, no doubt due to their sharp minds. Everyone else did good as well but she also noted that the clan children did better than the civilians, which wasn't strange considering their upbringing. It was just simply the way it was.

She watched with a smile as Naruto perfectly executed the clone technique and she was sure that no one knew that it was actually a _kage bushin_. It was a good thing that Naruto learned it. Even with all the chakra control that Naruto has gained, she wasn't sure if even then he'd be able to manage such a technique.

Then, Naruto henged himself into a perfect replica of the Third Hokage.

"I bet it was just a fluke." Sakura muttered, "Everyone knows that Naruto can't do those techniques! He always fails at them!"

"Good Naruto!" Iruka said, a smile on his face as he wrote on his clipboard. "Asuka," Iruka called out. "It's your turn next."

Asuka nodded and she headed and stood in the front of the class. She took a steadying breath and she clasped her hands together for the hand sign needed for the bushin. She smiled as there were three puffs and soon, three perfect replicas of herself stood.

No one noticed that they were solid shadow clones except for Naruto and Sasuke.

Iruka smiled as he carefully inspected the clones. Each had Asuka's royal blue hair, her golden eyes and ever present serene smile. "Perfect Asuka-chan! Now, please continue with the _henge_." He said, motioning for her to continue.

Asuka nodded, briefly debating but she really wanted to do it. She pulled at her chakra and she knew by the looks on their faces, she knew that she had successfully completed the transformation.

She resisted the urge to smirk as she looked at herself, taking in the elegant violet robe that was none other than the _Robe of Yuen_. In her hand, she held an elegant _Bisento,_ a polearm almost similar to a halberd and the sharp blade shined threateningly under the light.

The others stared and stared more, speechless.

Naruto in particular, was awestruck. He didn't know who the person who Asuka had henged into was but as he stared at her, the only word that he could think was _Uzumaki._ The deep colored _scarlet_ hair was what remined him so strongly of the Uzumaki and when she turned to face the class, Naruto was even more awestruck.

The look on her face could be nothing else but that of a warrior's. It was in the way she held herself, from her back that was pin straight to the commanding aura she excluded and most especially in her piercing and calculating gaze.

Sasuke leaned slightly over to Naruto, kicking the other's leg and bringing the other from his daze. Naruto jerked as if stung and he turned to glare at the Uchiha.

"Teme─" He hissed, about to demand answers when the Uchiha motioned to Asuka.

"Look idiot." Sasuke muttered quietly. "She has the same mark that Asuka has."

Naruto spotted the dark blue mark, something that he had often wondered about. The bird like mark was something that Asuka had always donned but neither he nor Sasuke had ever asked Asuka about it. Where as Asuka's was a pale blue, the one before them was a deep shade of blue and was on the left arm instead of the right.

It almost didn't register to them. It was simply something that Asuka always had and Naruto wasn't sure when it was that Asuka had even gotten the mark.

"It might mean something to her teme." Naruto shrugged. "If we ask Asuka-chan she might tell us but I don't really mind. I mean…"

Sasuke contemplated his answer before nodding, wondering briefly who it was that Asuka had henged into. It wasn't anyone that Sasuke has ever seen or heard of before and his curiosity was nagging at him.

"S-She's so beautiful." Hinata whispered to herself, eyes wide.

Hearing her words, Kiba nodded. "D-Damn, it feels like I'm staring at my mom." He muttered, impressed and as awestruck as everyone else in the room. When he noticed Shikamaru's inquiring gaze, he tilted his head slightly in contemplation as Akamaru gave a slight whine, though not of fear. "She looks like an Leader." He explained. "No, she _is_ a Leader." He corrected.

Chouji nodded along his words. "She looks really strong."

Sakura stared, dumbfounded and with no small amount of jealousy. She wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come to her.

Ino scowled, noting the awed looks of those around her. "I could do better than her." She muttered, displeased.

Iruka stared slightly dumbstruck and how could he not when the woman before him reminded him so much of Uzumaki Kushina? There were blatant differences of course, such as the eye color and shape. Kushina's eyes had been colored a dark violet and they were rounder than the sharp eyes that were staring at him right now. And just like Kushina, her gaze didn't fail to inspire a feeling of fear and commanding respect.

"U-Uh," Iruka for one wasn't quite sure what to say. "That was amazing Asuka-chan… but could you henge into someone more familiar to get a better judge of the technique?" Iruka asked. "To see your grasp of detail." He wouldn't be able to judge that with someone he didn't know.

Asuka blinked and she merely nodded and a second later, she was henged into the Sandaime.

Iruka smiled as he noticed she had replicated the Third in perfect detail. "Thank you, Asuka-chan."

Asuka smiled happily before returning to her seat.

 **-XxX-xXx-**

Asuka grunted slightly as she caught Naruto's leg as the other tried to take her down with a calculated flying tackle and with one swift movement, she _threw_ the other towards Sasuke. She grinned at the curse that the action garnered.

Sasuke frowned as he sped towards Asuka and from the corner of his eye, he noticed Naruto righting himself as he landed on his feet instead of being sent skidding across the ground all while leaving billows of dirt in his wake. He found his attention occupied by Asuka however as they began to engage in an exchange of taijutsu and it wasn't long after that Naruto joined as well.

It was a free for all, everyone against everyone.

It was… _exciting,_ to say the least. _I'm finally getting the challenge I wanted!_ Asuka thought excitedly, dodging the kunai thrown her way as she executed a sweep kick which the other two carefully avoided. She dodged a punch toward her stomach but she gave a small sound of surprise as she found herself being thrown towards Sasuke but she maneuvered herself midair in order to avoid crashing.

Naruto moved fast as he engaged in a series of punches and kicks with Sasuke and he had to block a shuriken with his kunai and the sound it made rang sharply in the air for a few moments. He grunted slightly as he felt a hit land on his back and he ducked into a roll to lessen the impact as he was sent skidding backwards.

"Damn." He muttered, kunai spinning in his hands as he held his arms in a defensive 'x'. "You guys like throwing people _way_ too much." He noted, rushing forward with a kick that hit harshly against Asuka's forearm.

Asuka merely gave him a smile that was more teeth than anything else as she leaped back to avoid a giant _Fuuma_ Shuriken. She stared at Sasuke incredulously and the other shrugged and he easily caught the shuriken in his hands again in a smooth movement.

Naruto grinned, a tad savagely but he was enjoying the fight immensely. "Oh, the fighting is just getting good." He flexed his hand, noting the idle cramp but he dismissed it. It wasn't that long ago that he had increased the weight in his bands after all.

"Should we take this fight up a notch?" Asuka said softly, unsheathing her tanto which gleamed menacingly under the sunlight that filtered into the Forest of Death.

Sasuke straightened, eyes gleaming red for a moment but they remained a pitch black. He was more than aware of how much an asset the Sharingan was but he wasn't willing to make it a crutch either. He put away his _Fuuma Shuriken_ and then the Uchiha smirked, smoothly unsheathing his own tanto as well and the sound that it made was music to his ears.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Naruto said, grasping the hilt of his own sword. "Let's do this then!" He said enthusiastically.

They all rushed forward in a show of speed that would have impressed even Might Gai and their swords met in a shower of sparks, all locked in a bid for strength. Black, blue and gold eyes all stared intently at each other and briefly, Asuka wondered if this what it was like when Erza fought against both Kagura and Minerva.

 _Archenemy,_ Asuka thought, _maybe Sasuke and Naruto should have a sword like that... Its never bad to have more strength when protecting what's dear to you. I don't ever want them to be caught off guard! I don't want anything to happen to them, though I know that it's inevitable… I'll try my best to prepare them for the challenges ahead until we ourselves become_ _ **the ultimate challenge**_ _, the most powerful!_ Her eyes narrowed and she pushed ahead, breaking the tie between the trio. She gave a swift swipe, cutting the air with her tanto and she saw Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widen as a cutting blast of air left destruction in its wake.

There was smoke and they all stood still, eyeing the deep gauge in the earth and the trees.

"Asuka-chan, that was defiantly a challenge." Naruto said drily, withdrawing a tag streaked with dark ink from his pocket. "There's no way that I'm not taking you up on it!"

Sasuke said nothing, merely adjusting his grip on his tanto as the sound of lightning filled the air. "Hn."

Asuka gave a loud laugh, raising her tanto challengingly as she motioned them forward as she motioned them forward with a hand. "I won't lose!" She said passionately, a wide fanged smile on her face.

 **-XXx-XXx-**

Asuka sang softly under her breath as she walked home toward her home, arms laden with groceries. She smiled as she greeted a few people, mostly shinobi but also the occasional civilian as well. She walked slowly, taking in the sight of the village with vague interest.

 _I wonder who our sensei might be…_ She thought, her mind flashing back towards the various shinobi that she's met as a 'medic'. It has been an enlightening and wonderful experience so far and Asuka knew she wouldn't change it for anything. She had wondered often whether or not she should become a medical shinobi but she didn't like the fact that she might be taken off the field and possibly stationed in hospitals or the thought of following the rules that head been established. Medics were supposed to be supporters, as the legendary Tsunade had said, but Asuka was definitely not for the side lines.

She hummed delightedly, passing an alley and she stopped abruptly a moment later. She turned, head tilted to the side as she stared curiously towards the dark alley.

"Am I imagining things?" She muttered to herself but then she heard it again, a soft sound that sounded strained. "No… Something's inside the alley." She walked into the valley, eyes searching carefully and she easily spotted what it was that was making the cry.

It was a cat with dirty brown fur and there were two distinct markings on its forehead. When the cat caught sight of her, it hissed ferociously and Asuka stopped in her steps, keeping a bit of distance between them.

Asuka leaned down, putting her bags aside as she stared at the cat. It looked as it hadn't eaten in a while and it looked cold. She made a small sound of sympathy as she offered a hand toward the cat. "It's okay." She murmured, trying to reassure the frightened cat. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

The cat hissed at her again, its form tensed and ready to lash out.

Asuka stayed where she was, hand still outstretched and waiting patiently.

It took a long time before the cat's tense form relaxed slightly and it approached her cautiously, sniffing at her hand curiously. Asuka carefully and slowly petted the matted fur, murmuring nonsensical reassurances as she went. The cat sat utterly still and it tensed under her touch again as she carefully gathered it into her arms. It shivered violently with the wind but Asuka hurriedly soothed it as she gathered her belongings.

She quickly made her way home and it seemed that today was the day that she was the sole being in the apartment. She placed aside her bags and she grabbed a few old blankets, the cat still held gently in her grasp. She wrapped the blankets carefully and she made her way to her room, placing the cat atop a pillow on her bed.

Asuka tucked the blanket around it, soothingly running a hand up and down its back. "Poor thing," she murmured, "It's too bad you don't have a collar… I can't call you cat all day either so maybe…" She tapped contemplating on her chin, "Kyo-chan?" She said with a smile as the sound of a rumbling purr reached her ears. "Don't worry Kyo-chan, you'll be safe here."

 **-XXX-XXX-**

"Alright class," Iruka said, clasping his hands together. "Today is the day of your examination. Today is the day where we determine whether you become Genin! If you pass, it would be the beginning of your journey as shinobi. His eyes surveyed his students, lingering worriedly on Naruto, whom to his immense irritation, was sleeping atop his desk.

Asuka, seeing his gaze, stealthily nudged at Naruto and the other awoke with a weary gaze. She gave an internal sigh of fond exasperation. "Pay attention Naruto." She whispered, "Iruka-sensei will get angry if you don't."

Naruto nodded as he hid a yawn behind a hand. "Sorry Asuka-chan. I was up all night─" Naruto was going to continue but Iruka beat him to it and his countenance demanded attention.

"You're going to proceed to the testing site and then begin your exam." Iruka continued. "The exam is based on the transformation and clone technique." Iruka said, eyeing the various expressions on various of his students. "I wish everyone the best." Iruka added genuinely after having called their names as well as their testing area.

When they were dismissed to go to their testing areas, Asuka turned to Sasuke and Naruto. She gazed at them determinedly.

"I'll see you guys later okay?" Asuka said. "We can go eat afterwards celebrate."

Sasuke blinked slightly in confusion before understanding dawned. _She's not wishing us good luck because she already knows that we're going to pass._ He glanced to the blond beside him and he could see the sharp grin on the other's face and there was a familiar glint in the other's eyes that he was sure was echoed in his own.

"Tomorrow we'll be sorted into teams." Naruto mused aloud. "And _when,_ " not _if_ , "we're sorted into teams, that's when the shackles come off, right?"

Sasuke and Asuka nodded.

Sasuke resisted the urge to activate his Sharingan as there was a sort of frenzy for battle rising. He could see it in the dangerous undertone of Asuka's serene face, something to be feared but no one noticed the danger that it promised. Not yet, but they would soon. Naruto was the same. Sasuke could see it with every passing day in how Naruto became more calculating and something more akin to a predator, something feral. It was in Sasuke too. He could feel it within himself, feel the undertone that promised pain to those who challenged him, to those that sought to harm them. Everyone would see the promise that their team held and Sasuke would be damned sure that it would be known that they weren't the type to be messed with.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke said, voice tight. _Kami_ , he could almost feel the Sharingan surfacing.

Asuka gave a light giggle, leaning forward slightly as she clasped her hands behind her cutely and smiled, golden eyes sharp and gleaming under the light. "Tomorrow."

They left the classroom and as they walked, students hurried to get out of their way. They could sense that there was something off, sensed that it was in their best interests to do so. Why it was that a feeling of dread welled in them when they passed, they didn't know nor did they care to find out why.

It wasn't a good idea to challenge their instincts after all.

Asuka, Naruto and Sasuke all went their separate ways without a word.

Asuka made her way to her assigned classroom, her steps absolutely silent. She stood in front of the desk which held very familiar Academy teachers, one Saburou-sensei and one Suzuka-sensei, a kunoichi that was trying very hard to steer young girls to be proper kunoichi, which often resulted in mixed results. They both sat behind a desk, which was the only piece of furniture in the room, and on the desk were various headbands in blue and black.

"Ah Asuka-chan, correct?" Saburou said, eyes taking in her relaxed posture and smile. "Rookie of the Year for four years running correct?"

Asuka nodded, "Hai, Saburou-sensei."

Suzuka nodded beside her fellow teacher. "Right then Asuka-chan, this should be easy for you." She spun a pen idly in her grasp, almost akin to a kunai. "All you have to do Asuka-chan is perform the clone and transformation technique."

 _That's it!?_ Asuka thought a tad incredulously. _I thought it would be harder but considering the emphasis that was place on the techniques, it isn't too surprising. Or maybe its just the way it is due to the education course? For this type of lifestyle and job, I'd would have wanted something more substantial and challenging. Its necessary, considering the high risk…_

"You may now perform the clone technique, Asuka-chan." Suzuka said with a firm nod.

Asuka inclined her head in acknowledgment as she swiftly brought her hands together in a hand seal. She hid a smile at the familiar feel of chakra and her golden eyes sharpened ever so slightly as she carefully filtered the waterfall of chakra into a trickle as two shadow clones popped into existence.

They flanked Asuka's sides and stood behind at her at attention.

"Two perfect clones with excellent detail." Suzuka noted, satisfied.

Saburou smiled. "Now please henge into Hokage-sama."

Asuka willed and directed her chakra easily. She and her clones all transformed into the Hokage with a small explosion of smoke and they all stared eerily towards the two teachers sitting behind the desk.

"It's like actually standing next to Sandaime-sama." Saburou murmured. "With the look and everything."

Suzuka nodded absently, noting the sharp look into the Hokage look alike and she was glad that she had never been under its glare by the real person. She wouldn't ever want to displease the Saindaime.

"Congratulations, Asuka-chan. You are now an official shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato." Suzuka announced with a smile on her face as she watched the henge drop and the clones dispel.

"Congratulations Asuka-chan." Saburou added. "You can pick any you want." He said, motioning to the bands on the table.

Asuka smiled and she grabbed a black headband. She debated briefly on where to tie it or how to wear it before she decided to tie it around the arm that didn't hold her guild mark. She gave a respectful bow to the two teachers before her.

"Thank you!" She said and she was dismissed a moment later as they called for the next student. She walked out with a smile on her face and her headband worn proudly around her bicep. She saw other students in the hallways, each with various expressions of excitement and disappointment. She leaned against the wall, deciding to wait for Naruto and Sasuke as she'd yet to have spotted them.

It wasn't long until she did, however.

She saw Sasuke striding down the hallway, hands in his pockets and completely ignoring the admiring looks and comments thrown his way on behalf of fellow Academy students, particularly the girls. She smiled slightly as she spotted the headband, marking him as a new shinobi of the Leaf.

Sasuke stood came to a stop next to her, leaning against the wall as well. "That test was a mockery." Sasuke muttered, glaring at the floor in his disappointment.

Asuka nodded. "I thought it might was going to be something more… challenging." She said, heaving a sigh as she watched students trickle out the testing areas, many with headbands and many without. "I was looking forward to something better."

"Hey you guys!"

Both Asuka and Sasuke looked down the hallway to see Kiba ambling towards them, a grin on his face and Akamaru tucked into the hood of his jacket. Not far behind was Shikamaru, whom looked as bored as ever and completely _done_ with everything that required effort, and Choji was eating out of a container and it smelled _delicious_. Each wore a headband on their person.

"Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun," Asuka greeted kindly, pushing off the wall to face them properly, "Chouji-kun. I see you've all passed." She noted. "Congratulations everyone!"

"Thanks Asuka-chan!" Chouji said bashfully, a faint blush on his cheeks. It always flustered him when he talked to Asuka because for one, she didn't treat him like the others who tended to judge him for his looks. His insecurity was something he sadly had to contend with on a day to day basis but being around friends helped.

"Man, I should have just stayed at home if that was all we were going to do." Shikamaru said, eyes heavily and looking like he was one step away from going asleep right there in the hallway, which would surprise absolutely no one.

"You wouldn't have become a shinobi then, Shikamaru." Kiba said drily. "Still, I'm not surprised if all the clan members passed. I mean, it's a given, especially with the lame test they gave us."

"We passed though so we can't really complain." Chouji added, eyeing Sasuke somewhat apprehensively but the Uchiha didn't pay any mind to them. In fact, he looked bored to the Akimichi even though his face was perfectly blank.

"You guys waiting on someone?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. We're waiting on Naruto-kun." Asuka said, as she eyed the food that the Akimichi held in his hands. "Chouji-kun, would it be too much if I asked for some?" She asked somewhat sheepishly as she pointed to his food, "I'll trade you some of mine." She offered as she retrieved the large bento box from her bag.

Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you say we were going to go eat after the moron comes back?"

"There's always room to eat Sasuke." Asuka said with a sagely nod of her head, which Kiba and Chouji echoed.

"To celebrate?" Kiba asked, a frown on his face.

Asuka nodded, smiling brightly as Chouji tilted his own bento towards her with a grin. She opened her bento her bento and there were small sounds of amazement around her as there was an explosion of savory smells. Asuka turned her attention back to the others. "Would you guys like to come too?" She blinked, turning to Sasuke. "Do you mind Sasuke?" She asked. She didn't want Sasuke or Naruto to be uncomfortable of feel like the others were intruding.

Sasuke merely shrugged as he kept watch on the hallway, trying to spy the other part of their trio. He didn't know why the other was taking so long.

Asuka took a few of the offered pieces of food with a delighted hum and she wordlessly offered her own bento to the others, including Sasuke.

"This is taste great Chouji-kun." She muttered as she stole more of his food and shoved an equal portion of hers to the other. _But then again, he is an Akimichi…_

"T-Thanks Asuka-chan." He stuttered quietly.

Shikamaru smiled slightly, more at ease and tension lightening slightly. Chouji was his best friend and of course, he'd long noticed the comments and looks thrown at the Akimichi for being different and suffice to say, it angered him. A lot. It was relieving to know that not all girls were troublesome though there weren't many like Asuka and Hinata as far as he could tell.

Asuka continued to share her food with everyone and she waved over the last her classmates, that is, the majority of the clan members that had been nice to her. Shino joined them with a quiet nod of his head. Hinata stood next to Asuka hesitantly, offering a shy smile as Asuka gave her an encouraging one. She didn't bother with Ino or Sakura whom stood apart from each other but away from Asuka's little gathering. She shared with them her bento and Chouji followed suit with a bit of hesitance, blushing at their praise and thanks not long after. Between Asuka and Chouji, they had what may as well have been a mini feast.

Like them, other girls watched them jealously and longingly, mostly to the silent Uchiha whom completely disregarded their existence. It was something that they would never understand it seemed. Uchiha Sasuke would never acknowledge those who were _so weak_ , those who sought his attention solely for their greed of his power and wealth as an Uchiha.

"Asuka." Sasuke said, his tone catching her attention.

She looked away from her acquaintances now turning into tentative friends and she saw what the Uchiha noticed. Naruto was making their way towards them, hands behind his head casually and a black headband tied around his forehead. An easy grin was on his face and he disregarded the scowls thrown his way and the whispers that followed him, completely the opposite of the fanfare that had followed Sasuke.

"Hey." Naruto said casually, throwing off the others slightly.

"Naruto?" Kiba said, a frown on his face. He had been expecting the other to fail, not because he didn't like the other but because the entire class had seen the struggle he had with the simple techniques that they had just been tested on with the exception of that one time.

"You passed?" Shikamaru said but not unkindly. "I thought you struggled with the bushin and henge?"

Naruto shrugged. "I practiced." He said simply with a shrug. "You guys ready to go?" He said, turning to his future teammates. "Are they invited too?"

"Do you mind?" Asuka asked and she smiled as she saw Naruto shake his head.

"Nah. The more the merrier right?"

"Akimichi's?" Asuka said.

Sasuke nodded, already turning to leave.

"Akimichi." Naruto repeated.

 **-XxXx-xXx-**

It wasn't as bad as Sasuke thought it would be.

He was used to Asuka's and Naruto's company only. He'd thought that being with the others would be aggravating but it wasn't. It was glaringly obvious why. They didn't treat him any different than they did anyone else, even Hinata. In the back of his mind, he had been sort of expecting to be treated with plastic smiles and attitudes… but that hadn't been the case.

Shikamaru was as laid back as a Nara could be but there was no mistaking the sharp look of calculation in his eyes or his sharp mind. Chouji was a gentle being despite his outer appearance and had a very calming presence.

Kiba was acted a wild character. He was all smiles and overall cheerful but there was also a sort of quiet serenity that nearly all of them had missed up until that moment. They were also surprised to see that Kiba was in fact very intelligent, not in the way that Shikamaru was, but more in an introspective way. Akamaru was an excitable puppy but his potential was already beginning to be seen.

Shino was very quiet and he didn't speak much but whenever he did, everyone else noticed that his words had were either very wise or impacting. The fact that he didn't speak much at all in the first place made them regard what he did more heavily, as if they held very much importance despite the topic.

Hinata was shy and she blushed and stuttered to nearly a ridiculous degree, especially in the presence of Naruto but Asuka helped her. She took steady breaths at Asuka's guidance and she found that she didn't blush as furiously as before nor did she as stutter as harshly as before. The surprise on everyone's face had been obvious but despite it all, Hinata smiled genuinely.

Naruto had also been immensely surprised at the way that they acted towards him. They didn't act demeaning towards him, didn't look at him with looks filled with hate or ill intentions. He still preferred Asuka's and Sasuke's company but he wasn't averse to having more friend and he could see that that was a sure possibility now, something that he wouldn't have thought before.

Overall, the dinner was a fun and exciting experience for everyone. Asuka was happy to see that everyone was having a good time, some more obvious than others but to no lesser a degree. They got to know each other a bit more and she had a feeling that they would very well be meeting together once again.

 **-XxX-**

The time had finally come.

Students eagerly trickled into the classroom for one final time, each proudly wearing Konoha's headband. More than one, however, gave Asuka, Naruto and Sasuke looks of deep confusion and surprise and for good reason.

They looked drastically different, from their appearance to the way that they held themselves.

Asuka wore a black battle kimono underlined with a metallic blue. A comfortable protective dark blue band wrapped around her waist snugly. Underneath, she wore discreet black shorts and around her leg, she wrapped one of her holsters. She also wore black heeled sandals **[similar to Tsunade's]**. She was striking really, and she looked more like a kunoichi than nearly the entire majority of the girls in the room.

Sasuke diverted from his usual shorts and shirts. He wore black shinobi pants as well as black shinobi sandals that ended up to his shin. He'd changed from his blue Uchiha shirts to a fitting, sleeveless black, turtle neck and atop of that he wore a black sweater with gray accents. He looked intimidating with his stoic gaze and his cold demeaner only added to it.

Naruto was the biggest difference. Gone was his horribly orange jumpsuit. Instead he wore black pants and the same sandals that Sasuke did. He wore a fitting, black quarter sleeve shirt with an open collar under a black sweater with subtle red accents. Coupled with the unusually apathetic gaze that he held, he looked like a completely different person.

Standing together, they made a truly striking picture.

"Uh," Iruka stared in no small amount of confusion, "right." He muttered under his breath. "Today is the day that you are all sorted into your respective teams, teams that you will fight and grow along with. It is _very_ important that you remember that because your team is your lifeline, the ones that you need to trust to have your back in and off the battlefield." Iruka said sternly, eyes roving over his students. They needed to understand the sheer importance of their teams. "Konoha places a great emphasis on their teams and boasts the greatest teamwork out of all the Hidden Villages. Keep that in your mind as you begin your journey as a shinobi as well as the fact that your actions reflect on Konoha as well." He let that hand warningly in the air for a moment before continuing. "Now, I'm going to call the team placements as well as your sensei."

Iruka began and the students listen attentively, most with nervousness and excitement. As he went on to list the first few placements, there were many groans of dismay and looks of horrors. The girls that were called so far looked heartbroken at the realization that they would not be with their dear 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Settle down class!" Iruka snapped, his tone immedietly booking no argument nor patience. He smiled satisfyingly as they immedietly complied. "Now then, Team 10." He continued, "Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji," He said.

Chouji gave the Nara a smile and the other returned it lazily but there was a resigned look in his eyes.

"And Yamanaka Ino with Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka finished, waiting for the inevitable fallout.

" _What?!"_ Ino shrieked, glaring at Sakura whom laughed at her. "I have to be with lazy and fat-ass!?" She yelled, slamming her hands on the table. "There must be some sort of mistake Iruka-sensei!"

Shikamaru glared at Ino rather fiercely, surprising many, as Chouji flinched at her callous remark. _Damn it, he was just feeling better!_

Others glared at her as well, notably those who had attended the impromptu celebration at the Akimichi restaurant.

"There is no mistake Ino." Iruka said. "All of the teams were decided by Hokage-sama himself, so if you have a problem you can address your complaints with him." Iruka raised an eyebrow challengingly, nodding to himself when Ino sat back down with a stuttered 'no'. _That's what I thought._ "Also, make sure to apologize to Chouji-kun. Your remark was uncalled for!"

"Team 9 is still in circulation." Iruka read, "Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino on Team 8 with Yuhi Kurenai as your sensei."

"Well," Kiba blinked, glancing at his teammates. The night at the Akimichi restauraunt came to mind. "I could get used to them! Right boy?" He grinned, patting at Akamaru's soft fur soothingly. His smile widened as he saw his now teammates glance at him with approval.

"I-I look f-forward," Hinata took a deep breath, just like Asuka had showed her, "─to working with both of you!" She said softly, a shy smile on her face.

Shino nodded. "I as well." He said, voice low and just as soft.

Iruka gave a small sigh of relief. _Well at least they're willing to try… Chouji and Shikamaru get along splendidly but Ino? I hope someone helps change her mind soon… She's not going to get far the way she is now._

"Team 7," He called, eyes widening slightly as he saw the names on the list. _All of them? Together?!_ "Team 7," He repeated, voice slightly wavering but growing stronger as he realized, just what sort of potential that lay in store. "Uchiha Sasuke,"

There were many squeals and yells that erupted at the mention of his name.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Let me be on his team!"

"I can help Sasuke-kun better than any of them!"

"I'm totally going to be on Sasuke-kun's team Ino-pig!" Sakura said smugly, giving Ino the stink eye whom growled angrily. "Just watch!"

Sasuke scowled as he heard their declarations, annoyance and anger rising like a burning fire though he didn't show it. If he was ever placed with such useless teammates, Sasuke probably would have renounced his title as a shinobi and left the village or something because there was _no way_ he was going to be stuck with _them_. Hell, any of the clan members would have been a hundred times better, that is, with the exception of the annoying Yamanaka.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka steadfastly continued, "and Asuka. Congratulations. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said with a smile, savoring the shocked look on the faces of his students though he did wonder why they didn't look surprised. Instead they looked immensely satisfied, even Sasuske.

Naruo smirked wickedly, eyes shadowed nearly menacingly. "It all went according to plan." He said, disregarding the outraged cries of many of his classmates. Without looking, he high fived Asuka.

" _What?!_ " Sakura yelled, "She gets to be with Sasuke-kun!?" She, like Ino, slammed her hands on the desk and stood up indignantly. "But then who am I with?!" She wondered, despair and hysteria lacing her voice.

"According to plan?" Shino murmured, eyebrows furrowed.

"Those three I swear…" Shikamaru sighed, "I should have figured." _But then again, it hadn't been any of my business. That, and I was too busy trying to get the harpies off Chouji's back. That was more important,_ he thought, a frown forming on his face. "This is what they get." He muttered, a tad vindictively of course, but it was true. They deserved it for all the wrong they did. "They all wanted to be with Sasuke but now none of them are. Oh, the irony." He smirked, laughing when he caught both Sasuke, Naruto and Asuka looking very much pleased.

"I almost thought that it wouldn't work." Asuka said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Of course it worked Asuka-chan." Naruto reassured. "We planned it a long time ago and way too well for it _not to_." He said.

Iruka huffed, shaking his head as he wondered what other surprises lay in store. He saw their friendship and comradery a mile away but he never thought that it would have risen to such a level. Still, all he felt was relief, for all of them. Now they wouldn't be so alone anymore. They were gaining friends ─ if what he saw at Akimichi's was right ─ friends, that one could truly count on. He wished that he could say the same for Ino and Sakura.

"Team 6, Haruno Sakura," Irula called out the team members and sensei and he sighed once again.

Sakura had been sorted into a team with two civilian boys, both whom glanced miserably at one another and then to Iruka. They seemed as pleased with the placement as Sakura, which wasn't much at all, but mostly because _of_ Sakura.

"With them?!" Sakura could practically see her shinobi career go down the drain. _What am I going to do? Sasuke-kun needs me!_

"That's all." Iruka announced. "Your sensei's will come and pick you up. I wish everyone good luck and congratulations on making it this far." He gave everyone a genuine smile before he left the classroom a moment later.

"Man," Kiba gave a huff of laughter, "I totally didn't expect this." Kiba said, somewhat sarcastically but good-naturedly. He moved to sit beside his new teammates, smiling as Akamaru approached them excitedly.

" _With them?!_ " Sakura repeated, still in shock. "I worked too hard to be stuck with them!"

"Well she's still stuck in denial." Shikamaru shook his head, staying seated next to Chouji whom he eyed with a well hidden look of concern.

Asuka frowned slightly as she glanced at the saddened Akimichi. She hadn't missed Sakura's comment and she was angry at her for it. Sakura may have not liked her but she was book smart, not that that helped her much. She'd thought that Haruno would have at least have known the necessity and importance of why the Akimichi needed to eat so much. They weren't 'fat'. They converted calories into chakra which allowed them to use their specialized jutsu. Sakura should have known that Chouji could end up having an immense physical strength one day. That, and Akimichi gave _the best_ hugs ever. No debate. At all.

"It's what they get," Hinata said, "c-considering everything." She said softly, blinking slightly at the surprised looks that she garnered. "I-It's true." She said defensively.

Shino shook his head. "I concur." He said with a nod.

Soon enough, teams began to drift out of the classroom as Jounin came to pick up their new charges. Asuka stayed seated with her teammates, happily waving goodbye to her sort of new friends as they left with their teachers.

"We should meet up again!" Asuka suggested with Naruto nodding in agreement beside her.

Many of the girls left all while casting longing looks to the Uchiha.

Naruto eyed them with no small amount of disgust. "I don't know how you do it teme." He said, glaring at a girl who tried, and failed, to get the Uchiha's attention. "Seriously, they don't know when to stop."

Sasuke shrugged. "They're worthless." He said, not at all caring for the shocked and heartbroken looks that he garnered. It was the first time that he really addressed the matter of his 'fans' out loud and in front of others no less.

"They are, aren't they Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, apparently thinking that the comment didn't apply to her surely.

Asuka raised her eyebrows and she effectively shared a look of 'are-you-serious?' with them. _Haruno, I don't really know how you'll do as a shinobi but I wish you the best._

Team 7 was the last team in the classroom. It was apparent that they were going to be made to wait but they didn't really care much at all since they kept themselves busy. Naruto was reading one of his many books on fuinjutsu whose cover was hidden by a book sleeve.

Sasuke was also reading quietly. He was reading a few of the many scrolls he had found in the Uchiha Clan Library. He was interested in learning more about his clan, specifically, about its history and even legends. Most of it regarded the feud between the Senju and Uchiha as well as the part they had to play in the founding of Konoha but he didn't find it any less interesting.

Asuka was sketching in her book all while humming a soothing tone. She was drawing some of the more fanciful Celestial Spirits as well creatures found in Earthland. It was something she did to remember her previous life, with great caution of course, as she didn't want to take the chance of _forgetting_. She had a good memory as a Slayer as it is but still.

On that note, Asuka had finally taken the chance to fortify her mind. She was more than aware of potential threats that posed against her, and one of them were the many techniques that were able to find out the secrets that one held. Techniques such as those of the Yamanaka posed a great threat to her and so did certain Genjutsu as well. There was no way Asuka was ever going to give up information unless she willingly and consciously gave it. She never wanted anyone to invade her mind, ever, so Asuka spared no expense in protecting her mind.

She had her mind protected in a barrier made specifically by runes, as in Rune Magic. Levy had taught her briefly as had Freed and while Asuka wasn't at their level, it at least guaranteed a certain measure of protection against shinobi. She didn't stop there however. Protecting her mind were very 'real' personifications of dragons. Grandeeney, Igneel, Metalicana, Weisslogia and Skiadrum all protected her mind with all the rage and ferocity that a dragon afforded.

Last but not least, Asuka was experimenting in regards of her magic and chakra. She found that her magic and chakra interacted with each other somewhat. If her chakra was disturbed by an external force, her magic reacted accordingly to stabilize it. It meant that if she or her chakra were ever under the influence of a Genjutsu or external force, her magic had the potential to expel it. It meant that perhaps, as she still needed further investigation, she was immune to Genjutsu altogether.

It made her _very, very_ happy.

"You guys hear what happened to Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto said without looking up from his book.

"Hm?" Asuka said as she listened with an attentive ear. "Something happened?"

"Apparently he stole the Forbidden Scroll." Sasuke added in casually as if they were talking about the weather. "It holds a few of Konoha's secrets supposedly."

Naruto made a vague noise of agreement. "Mn." He nodded after a moment. "He got caught though. He didn't make it too far from Konoha and Iruka-sensei took him down faster than ANBU."

"Really?" Asuka said, turning her head slightly to the side as images of various ANBU came to mind. She knew a small handful.

"I think he just had a hunch or something." Naruto shrugged.

Asuka nodded understandingly. "Ah. Goes to show to never underestimate someone."

Sasuke nodded as did Naruto. "Mizuki was always an asshole." He said, to the slight surprise of his teammates.

They stayed in a comfortable silence after that, each doing their own thing. Asuka leaned slightly against Naruto as she continued to sketch doodles, which now included various things she's seen in Konoha such as the Hokage Mountain and the Hokage Tower.

They all looked up as they heard the sound of a door opening and they stared at the figure that stared back at them apathetically. He was a Jounin. He had silver-grey hair and a headband was worn slanted to cover an eye. A mask obscured the majority of his face and left only a slate grey-blue eye in view.

They didn't miss the way that he held himself. They all held a sharper eye than most of his classmates and kept an eye in particular to threats. The man before them certainly was one ─ _not to them though_ ─ as he exuded an undeniable sense of power and danger. He held himself in a sort of lazy slouch but there was also a sense of an underlying tension.

"My first opinion of you," The Jounin, Hatake Kakashi said, deep voice easily heard, "is that you're all boring. Meet me at the rooftop in five minutes." He disappeared in a swirl of leaves a moment later.

Asuka, Sasuke and Naruto all stared at the spot where he disappeared for a moment before they exploded into a flurry of efficient movements as they smoothly put away all of their belongings. Asuka opened a window and climbed out as Sasuke and Naruto followed close behind her.

In less than two minutes they arrived to the rooftop where their new sensei was leaning against the railing all while keeping his attention on a bright orange book before him. He didn't look up as they neared them.

Asuka sat in the middle while Naruto and Sasuke sat beside her. They all stared silent as they stared expectantly at the shinobi before them

 _He smells kind of like Kiba,_ Asuka noted with a faint look of surprise, _but if from what I read was right, the Hatake were a clan that was similar to the Inuzuka and held close ties with canines. Where the Inuzuka had ties with ninken, dogs specifically with ancestral wolves, the Hatake were specifically wolves. They were ninken but they also held a Wolf Summoning Contract… I wonder if Kakashi-sensei does?_

Kakashi closed his book with a snap and he took in the sight of his new charges. Never would he have thought that he'd be assigned a team, as if he hadn't made his thoughts cleared when he had many of the other teams assigned to him. He would have preferred to have been back in ANBU. It was what he was good at. He could infiltration missions as if they were a walk in the park and assignation was just as easy. Kakashi knew next to nothing about teaching and he wasn't sure what the Council or the Hokage were thinking when they assigned him a team.

Kakashi wasn't a shining example of mental stability and supposedly that was why the Hokage had pulled him out of ANBU. He didn't understand why when it had all been disregarded before. As long as his ability to complete a mission wasn't compromised, the Council ─ _Elder Council specifically_ ─ didn't really care. It was sad but true. When asked, the Hokage had merely given him a sort of smile that Kakashi hadn't really understood.

He wasn't sure what he had expected but what he was seeing now was no where near what the files he had read on showed. Uzumaki Naruto was described as an overly excited and as an attention seeking prankster. Being this close, Kakashi could clearly see his sensei in him. It brought a pang of sharp regret and loss. He'd tried to be there for his student's son as much as he could but he was limited by his duties and orders of the Council. He was glad to see that Naruto seemed a lot more well off than the last time that he had seen the other.

Uchiha Sasuke was described as a prodigy that was distant and aloof and had reminded him of himself when he was younger. The last time he had seen the young Uchiha was when he was a small child the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, one of Kakashi's many regrets. Looking at him now, he seemed a lot less morose as what depicted. If anything, he seemed at ease though at first glance he seemed like he wasn't but at the same time, Kakashi caught the other casting weary glances to his surroundings, which Kakashi approved of.

Asuka was a bit of a mystery and anomaly for Kakashi. Her file had described her as a helpful girl, always smiling and an overall gentle demeanor as well as strong of spirit, as evidenced by her endurance of the… _incidents_ that occurred in the Academy. Not only that, but she seemed to change them for the better in the friendship that she had spurred on. She, like Sasuke, was Rookie of the Year and held a promise of great talent.

Still, it was evident that the files were wrong. Kakashi would need to make his own evaluation of them, which he had already been planning to do anyway.

"Alright then…" Kakashi said, "lets start by introducing ourselves, one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves?" Naruto repeated before exchanging a look with his team.

"Is there anything specific you want to know Kakashi-sensei?" Asuka asked.

Kakashi merely shrugged. "Likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies… things like that." Kakashi leaned back a bit more against the railing, eyes trained on his new charges. "I'll go first as an example… My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have a lot of likes… and dislikes as well, I suppose. I have a few hobbies."

The three stared at him expectantly and there was a moment of awkward silence.

Asuka merely gave a small smile however. _All we learned was his name,_ she thought drily.

"Why don't you start, on the right." Kakashi continued as he pointed at Naruto.

Naruto blinked slightly in surprise but he nodded a moment later. He may as well introduce himself properly despite what little he learned of his sensei. Besides, he kind of figure that this would happen. Shinobi were secretive over information being _shinobi_. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto," He started, "I like my friends and training. I hate fangirls, ignorant and stupid people and…" Naruto contemplated his answer slightly, "well, I hate a lot of things. It'd take too long to list them." Naruto added with a growl. "As for my dream… well, I want to be one of the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Countries. I also have another dream but it isn't actually a dream because it _will_ come true. My team is going to become greater than the Sannin and the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that in surprise, for more than one reason. _Hate?_ He thought. _I didn't think he'd be the type to hate much but then again, his entire file may as well be wrong and I haven't been around long enough to stick to that deduction… I thought his dream was to become Hokage? That's one thing that's always been constant. What changed?_ "That's kind of a tall order, isn't it?"

Naruto shook his head and gave his sensei a sharp grin.

"Right." Kakashi muttered. _Maybe I shouldn't have been on so many missions…_ "You on the left." He continued, pointing to the Uchiha. "You next."

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, contemplating. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He said, voice low and hands interlaced in front of him. "I like to train and I hate a lot of things, specifically the those who seek me out for their own personal gain," He bit out because there were _many_ and it wasn't just his ridiculous fangirls either. He wasn't naïve nor ignorant. "My dream isn't a dream because it _will_ become a reality." He said coolly, eyes as dark as the abyss. "My team will become _the strongest_ and together they'll help me find the answers I've been seeking." It didn't make sense to hide that when it'd become obvious soon.

Kakashi hid his surprise with expert ease. It seemed that his initial knowledge and inferences may as well have been useless. _I missed a lot it seems,_ he mused. _I thought he would have been focused on revenge and his clan but he isn't. And just what answers is he seeking?_ He shifted his gaze to the blue haired girl sitting between them and his gaze narrowed slightly at the innocent smile that she wore.

"And you?"

Asuka kept her gaze on her teacher as she wondered if this was the infamous Hatake Kakashi she had occasionally heard about. He had been described as coldly calculating at times as well as a remarkable shinobi, one of _the_ best and she had no doubt that what looked back at her was just a front.

"My name is Asuka." She began, voice soft and soothing. "I, like my teammates, like to train. I also like to increase my knowledge for any given subject. I hate bullies, manipulative people, and those in general who seek to hurt what I love." She frowned, remembering all the enemies that had targeted her guild and brothers. "Most of my dreams have already come true." She said and a smile stretched her lips as she saw Naruto and Sasuke looked inquiringly at her. "I have the best friends I could ask for and a team that _will_ become a force to be reckoned with in the Elemental Nations. I want to become someone worthy of respect, as someone strong."

Naruto made a small sound. "You're already ten times better than all of the girls in the Academy Asuka-chan, -dattebayo." Naruto said, his tone booking no argument and completely disregarding Kakashi.

"The moron is right." Sasuke said because it was true. "All of the other girls are useless and stupidly pathetic." He said with complete disregard to them. Why should he care anyway? Its not like they bothered on getting to know him before they decided that he was to be theirs, as if he wasn't a person but just a means of gaining the pleasures that his name afforded such as his power, wealth, reputation, and resources.

There was a feeling of warmth and Asuka couldn't stop help but laugh, the sound seeming like bells in the wind. "Thank you," She said, grateful even though they've already told her before. There was still that small tendril of insecurity that plagued at times and it relieved her to know that they wouldn't hesitate to reassure her. "I know we'll reach our goals," She said, determination burning brightly in her gold eyes, "Nothing will stop us." She murmured.

Maybe Kakashi should have been weary of the look they wore. Maybe he should have been weary of the look of predatorial danger in Asuka's seemingly innocent smile and in Naruto's dark eyes. Maybe he should have thought on the slightly possessive look that crossed his eyes or the look that promised pain. He disregarded however because he realized that they reminded him sharply of his own team, of what they _could_ have been if everything hadn't gone so wrong. He saw Rin in Asuka, saw himself in Sasuke, and a shadow of Obito in Naruto. They were so much alike yet so starkly different at the same time, each their own.

He saw their determination, their stubbornness, and he saw that they would accept to be nothing but the best and Kakashi admittedly ─ small and quiet ─ wanted to be a part of that. There was a part of him that wanted to be free of the darkness and death that was shackled to him and maybe now was his chance. Maybe this team would be it because already he could see that they took to heart a value that he himself dearly believed in…

 _Maybe…_ Kakashi mused as he closed his eyes, head tipped slightly towards the sky. The image of his team flashed through his mind. Minato. Rin. Obito. They were all gone. He had long accepted that but he hadn't ever truly let go. Maybe the ghosts that haunted him would finally be put to rest. _Was this what Sandaime-sama meant?_

Kakashi straightened, eye sharpening.

The others straightened as well, sensing the change and they gazed determinedly and calculatingly towards their sensei.

"You're all not at all what I expected." Kakashi said. "I'll be straightforward. Of the twenty-seven graduates only nine will actually be accepted as Gennin. The other eight-teen will be weeded out and sent and sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is your _true_ test. The chances of failing is at least sixty-six percent."

"So the Academy exam," Sasuke said aloud, calm despite the shocking information told, "that was just to pick the candidates then."

Kakashi nodded. _He's quick._ "It's a survival exercise. I decide weather you pass or fail. Be at the designated training grounds at five a.m. and bring your gear. I suggest you don't eat breakfast or you'll puke."

"We'll be there Kakashi-sensei." Asuka said, not at all daunted. She was actually kind of excited.

Naruto nodded beside her, hands clasping behind his neck in a familiar gesture. "We won't fail."

Sasuke closed his eyes but he gave an incline of his head anyway.

"We'll see." Kakashi murmured before he disappeared in a flash.

The three stayed still and silent for a moment.

"So," Naruto started after a moment of silence. "You guys ready?"

"Of course." Asuka answered. "We're more than ready."

"We should prepare and plan." Sasuke stood, "He _will_ pass us."

 **-XxX-XxX-**

On the way to the assigned training ground, Asuka was met halfway by Naruto and Sasuke. Each of them were a walking arsenal of hidden weapons, of that Asuka was sure, but they weren't going to spare any expense. They were taking a survival test but they didn't know much else than that.

Asuka was dressed in a short sleeveless, kimono colored a deep emerald that left her guild mark bare. Underneath, she wore a pair of black spandex shorts as well as her pair of black shinobi sandals that reached her shin. She also had golden arm cuffs around her biceps, similar to the ones she had before. Her holster was tied around her leg within easy reach. Hidden in the folds of her clothes, were hundreds of senbon and kunai. Strapped to her back was a katana. It's sheathe was a smooth black and there was a ferocious golden dragon etched onto the hilt. **[Think of Hanzo Hattori Sword]** It gleamed menacingly in the sunlight.

Naruto flanked her side on her left. There was no jumpsuit in sight and instead he wore a sleeveless tank and black shinobi pants with sandals that reached his shin. His arms were covered in protective arm guards. A tanto was strapped to his back with a dark red Uzushio swirl etched on and many scrolls were strapped to his leg. He had many wells of ink in one of his holsters as well as paintbrushes. He also had sealing paper in a black bag strapped to his back.

The Uchiha flanked her right. Sasuke wore a dark blue three-quarter shirt with an open collar **[similar to Shippuden].** Black shinobi pants were tucked into black shin length shinobi sandals. Like his teammates, he had a tanto strapped to his back and the Uchiha fan was etched onto the hilt. He also wore black arm guards. Numerous kunai and shuriken were hidden on his person.

They came to their assigned training area with their sensei nowhere in sight.

"It looks like Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet." Naruto noted with a sigh as he sat at the base of a tree. The others gathered around him, forming a circle.

Asuka grabbed her bag and took out three boxes of food, handing them to Naruto and Sasuke. "Make sure to eat you two. I know he said that we shouldn't but it doesn't make sense to fight with no energy." Naruto took the offered food with a smile and Sasuke took his with a nod of appreciation.

"When we pass, we're going to become a team. I'm guessing that sensei is going to train us." Naruto mused aloud as he took careful bites of the heartful teriyaki. "We're still training together right?"

Asuka nodded. "Of course, Naruto." She said with slight surprise. "Just make sure not to overdo it you two. You'll won't get anywhere like that." She warned.

Naruto smiled slightly but he sighed a moment later, hesitantly glancing at his teammates. They were his _nakama_ now. They were family and more to him. His precious people.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, eyebrows furrowing. Naruto looked hesitant, looked as if he was afraid which was very unusual for the blond. He couldn't remember a time where he saw the blond afraid. Sad yes but afraid?

Asuka glanced to her friend questioningly. "Naruto?"

Naruto took a deep breath, taking comfort in the familiar thrum of energy in his mind. It was Kurama's presence he was feeling. After much work and visits, he had gotten familiar with the feel of it. Kurama's chakra didn't feel caustic at all, if anything it felt warm and comforting, completely unlike what was reported.

Kurama was getting used to his presence, that Naruto was sure of but he knew that they still had a long ways to go. Kurama was a part of him. There was no way he was going to hide Kurama from them like a dirty secret. Kurama deserved much more respect than that. He could only hope that his friends would still accept him.

The Uzumaki took a careful scan of his surroundings as he retrieved a seal and laid it to the ground, muttering under his as ink bloomed under his fingers in long, winding lines.

"Naruto, what─" Sasuke started, reverting to his name instead of his usual nickname.

Naruto held up a hand. "Hear me out, both of you." He said, a severe expression on his face. "Please."

Asuka nodded even as she eyed the seals. "What's wrong Naruto? What is this?" She recognized a few of the characters and she took a closer look, she began to piece the pieces together. "Is this a─"

Naruto nodded, rubbing at his neck with a hand in anxiety. "It's an amateur privacy seal." He clarified, smiling slightly at the looks of faint surprise on their faces. "We're going to be a real team soon and we're going to be going on missions together. We're going to fight side beside and be on a long journey together… You guys mean a lot to me and I can't keep this from you guys. I need to tell you guys a secret." He said, giving a shaky sigh as Asuka and Sasuke stared at him in silence.

They exchanged glances and Asuka shook her head.

"Naruto…" She murmured, reaching out with a pale hand to grasp Naruto's own comfortingly. "You don't have to worry. We're your friends."

Sasuke nodded wordless along her words as he hesitated slightly before he also reached out and grasped Naruto's free hand. With his other hand, he got ahold of Asuka's free hand. Their hold tightened around his and Sasuke's eyes closed slightly at the warmth.

Naruto stared at his hands, noting the sharp contrast of them. Sasuke's hand was much paler than his own but just as rough and calloused as his own from handling weapons. Asuka… Asuka's hand were slender and so small, hiding the strength that he knew she had. They were strangely soft despite the long use and handling of weapons. Their hold warm, so comforting and so _reassuring_.

"I-I," Naruto stuttered and he gritted his teeth as he took another steadying breath. He took smiled slightly as he felt Kurama's hesitant brush of chakra against his own. _Thanks Kurama…_ "I'm a jinchuriki." He said bluntly.

Asuka took a moment to comprehend what he said but then her eyes widened a moment later. "A-A jinchuriki?" She repeated and suddenly many things began to piece together, began to _make sense._ "A human sacrifice?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't hide his shock. "What?" But he saw the fear on Naruto's face, felt the nervous sweat on Naruto's palm. His eyes narrowed as he felt Naruto's hand begin to pull away. His hold tightened sharply. "Explain."

Asuka frowned as she also tightened her hold. "We're your friends Naruto." She said sternly. "It doesn't matter what you are. We aren't going to abandon you."

Naruto laughed shakily because in the corner of his mind, he had been afraid of that. He had been afraid that they were going to abandon him. He had thought it was better to see now, to sever his bonds while he still could if they didn't accept him, though he knew it was too late.

"I was born on October 10th." Naruto began before he explained everything he had found. He had told them how he had researched the Uzumaki Clan, how he had searched for them in Konoha, how he had infiltrated the Archives, had found his parents ─ one Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato ─ told them of their final acts, of sealing the Nine Tailed Fox which now resided within him.

Sasuke's mind reeled in surprise as he absorbed the information given. The looks that Naruto garnered from many of the villagers made sense. Their scorn, their anger… everything made sense now. _They see him as the fox,_ he thought, _and they blame him._

"N-Naruto…" Asuka murmured sadly and she didn't hesitate to bring the other in a tight comforting hug. She disregarded the tears staining her clothes. "It's okay Naruto." She said, "You're still our friend."

"Idiot." Sasuke said as he sighed and he merely tightened his hold on Naruto's hand again. "As if that matters. I'm still stronger than you."

Naruto laughed, a shaky and wet sound. "In your dreams teme!"

Asuka let the other go, smiling fondly at the two. _Maybe…_ "You don't have to worry about us leaving you Naruto… besides, I think it's also fair that I share too." She said softly as Sasuke and Naruto looked at her in surprise. "I didn't expect this from you Naruto and I was planning on telling you two a few things that I thought you deserved to know." She explained.

"…telling us?" Sasuke murmured.

"Asuka-chan, you don't have to do this now! I mean, don't feel pressured because─" Naruto hurried to say.

Asuka shook her head. "I was waiting for the right time. I wanted to tell you two because you two mean a lot to me." She said genuinely. "And besides… some of this information relates to you Sasuke."

Sasuke looked surprised and he was about to say something but they were interrupted by the arrival of their sensei.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. There were tear tracks on Naruto's face. They were all holding each other's hand, forming a small huddled circle. There were looks of surprise on their faces, as if they hadn't expected his arrival.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

 **-XxXx-XxX-**

* * *

 **Ill edit as needed.**

 **REGARDING UPDATES OF OTHER STORIE:**

 **I WILL** update my other stories. The reason I haven't yet was because the chapters that I had prepared, for more than one of the stories, were deleted. In fact. all of the folders I had were deleted and I couldn't retrieve them and what I could save were corrupted files. What I had to do was download what chapters I had from my FF account and restart the chapters that I had been intending to upload, something which was _incredibly_ discouraging. Then I got distracted with this story and many chapters later, this is my updated one.

I WILL update my other stories, it just might take a while since I currently I have more inspiration for this one. I WONT ABANDON MY STORIES.

If anyone has any other questions, feel free to PM me. Thank you for the reviews! WEVE REACHED **100!**

 **ALSO! I NEED SUGGESTIONS! I NEED TO GIVE ASUKA, SASUKE AND NARUTO A NAME!** They need a name to be known as instead of the new generation of the Sannin. They are somewhat similar to the Sannin but they aren't going to stay in their shadows. They need to be known for _themselves_. Great fighters have nicknames, like Natsu is known as _Salamander_ , Gajeel _Kurogane_ aka _Blacksteel_ Gajeel, Erza as _Titania_ or the _Queen of the Fairies_ , Grimmoire Heart's _Seven Kin of Purgatory, Ten Wizard Saints, Four Gods of Ishgar, The Zodiac,_ _The Raijinshuu (?) The Thunder God Tribe,_ etc.

 **THEY NEED SOMETHING GREAT! MAYBE INTIMIDATING AND SOMETHING THAT COULD COMMAND RESPECT!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bell Test & Secrets

**SUMMARY:** The one where Wendy ends up reborn in the Elemental Nations and becomes a shinobi out of necessity and joins Team 7. How will her presence change fate? OP!BAMF!Wendy

 _ **OHO!~**_ **THE FUN IS JUST STARTING!**

 **ALSO,** I appreciate the suggestions! I ask for the Japanese translation please. I also want to give a special thanks to all of those who have been following this story. **Now,** I appreciate all reviews and support!

 **A/N READ:** The next few chapters might be a bit late due to my classes and other responsibilities. Sorry in advance but you can't help these things much as I wish otherwise.

BTW, if someone wanted to do fanart, I'd appreciate it! It'd certainly be interesting to see! **ALSO,** sorry of the fight scenes are crap. They're hard to write!

* * *

 **-XxX-XxX-**

* * *

Asuka's eyes surveyed her surroundings intently behind the thick trunk of a tree, her senses deeply attuned. She tilted her head to the side slightly, intently listening to the sounds around her. She took a discrete sniff of the air, nodding to herself in satisfaction a moment later. She turned around and was met with Sasuke's and Naruto's expectant gaze.

"What's the verdict Asuka-chan?" Naruto asked, his form half hidden in the dark shadows that a tree offered.

"I don't sense him." Sasuke murmured quietly, eyes surveying their surroundings just as intently as Asuka had.

Asuka nodded in agreement as she settled herself near her soon to be teammates. "Kakashi-sensei said that we needed to come at him with the intent to kill."

Sasuke gave a small sound of agreement. "That makes sense. How else are we going to get the bells?"

"But you guys noticed right?" Naruto asked, hand spinning a paint brush slowly.

"Kakashi-sensei is trying to pit us against each other." Asuka frowned but then a smile formed on her face. "That's the point of having two bells instead of three but─"

"It's not going to work." Naruto huffed.

"The purpose of the exercise is to see if we can work together." The Sky Dragon Slayer mused. "It doesn't matter if we get the bells or not. As long as we display teamwork, it should be enough… Besides, I don't think there's ever been a two-person cells and Konoha's prides itself in its efficient teamwork."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. It seemed that they all had the same thoughts. "We should move." Sasuke suggested. "It's not a good idea to linger here."

Asuka stood, easily balancing herself on the tree branches, and turned her gaze towards where she could sense her Kakashi's chakra signature. It stood out like a beacon to her, calm and reined in carefully. "Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us to make the first move." She said as she turned back to her teammates. "Everyone knows the plan?"

"We'll distract Kakashi-sensei, Asuka-chan." Naruto put in with a smirk, "Sasuke will get the bells but if either of us sees an opportunity, don't hesitate." Naruto added with a firm nod. There was no doubt that they would succeed.

Asuka nodded, satisfied. "Well then, let's do this. Have fun you two!"

Sasuke smirked, "Of course."

"We'll go out to eat afterwards to celebrate." Naruto announced and they didn't argue with him. Going out to eat together was basically a tradition now, as was training together on certain weekdays.

"Akimichi's?" Asuka suggested.

Sasuke merely nodded. "Akimichi's."

It seemed that was their go to restaurant now, with the occasional Ichiraku's of course.

That was all that was needed to be said and a moment later, they all scattered towards different directions. Naruto and Asuka were heading straight towards the clearing, aiming to ambush Kakashi with a carefully executed barrage of attacks, all while making sure to display the cohesiveness that they had as a team that they have long ago nurtured.

Asuka carefully observed at her new teacher, hidden behind a curtain of leaves and shadows. Hatake Kakashi, one of the strongest shinobi that the village had to offer was now her sensei as well as her team's. He seemed to have a lackadaisical attitude ─ very much apparent in his blatant reading material ─ but he held himself with a sort of sharp awareness that she's seen in many shinobi. She didn't know much of the man, but she hoped that with time she'd get to know him better.

 _I think_ , Asuka thought, _it's time we show sensei what we're capable of._ Asuka took a deep breath, a smile creeping on her face at the prospect of battle. Her fighting spirit had only increased with time and her brothers' influence, not to mention the numerous challenges that she's faced. This was just that, a challenge and just like the others, she'd overcome them.

 _3… 2… 1… Now!_

At the same time, both Asuka and Naruto left the safety the trees afforded and onto the cleared field ─ that was the training ground ─ from opposite sides.

Asuka raced across the clearing and headed straight towards the still form of her sensei who was still immersed in his book. He didn't even raise his eyes but Asuka was sure that he had long ago sensed them coming.

She saw Naruto swiftly closing the distance and she didn't miss the one-handed seal he made. A squadron of ten clones popped into existence and without a word, they formed groups of two. The clones moved to surround Kakashi and Asuka made her move then. She jumped into the air, spinning in a controlled manner as she came down with a kick of her heel aimed at Kakashi.

 _Sasuke is still hiding,_ Kakashi noted. _They all showed a good grasp of concealment… but I can still sense them. That's normal though. They haven't been taught to properly conceal their chakra signature and their signatures had been all congregated together… Maybe they understand the purpose of this test? No. That couldn't be… but then again, they're completely different from what their files portrayed. Hm… Look underneath the underneath, huh?_

The Jounin didn't look away from his book even then as he raised his arm to meet Asuka's kick. Asuka gave a huff but there was a sense of slight satisfaction as the force of her kick had the ground under the Jounin's feet cracking with the pressure. _You shouldn't underestimate us Kakashi-sensei!_ Asuka thought passionately.

The clones took the chance engage in close combat. They worked seamlessly around and with each other and even around Asuka's own clones. Kakashi dodged the punches and kicks sent his way but even then, he didn't look away from his book.

"Lesson number one, Taijutsu." Kakashi said, voice easily heard. He was moving in a manner that would pit the clones against each other, believing that it would make the clones dispel one another but he was slightly surprised when the clones didn't even make it easy. Some of the clones did dispel but they seemed more… resilient than normal _kage bushin_. _Is it because he's a jinchuriki? And where did they learn the Kage Bushin? Naruto has the amount of chakra necessary because he has large reserves as an Uzumaki, not to mention the Kyuubi but Asuka… How does she have the reserves necessary? The training necessary would have been intense for a girl her age and they don't exactly teach that in the Academy. That's something more or less learned from when they become 'real' Genin._ Kakashi wondered.

Naruto frowned as he watched the majority of his clones be dispelled but he was satisfied that his clones proved hardy.

A multitude of shuriken flew through the air, courtesy of Asuka, towards Kakashi. The Jounin slid a kunai into his hand and made to intercept the shuriken but the moment they got close, there was an explosion of smoke, only to reveal more clones of Asuka.

 _They used transformation,_ Kakashi thought approvingly. _They're actually showing a decent play at teamwork and their use tactics and strategy isn't half bad. They're already better than the previous team, no question there but… the question is, are they_ all _for teamwork as they seem?_ Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly as the clones swiftly began to work in tandem once again, but this time with the addition of Asuka's clones, one of which moved quickly to punch at his face. He merely moved his head to the side and there was a large displacement of air and idly, he wondered what the extent of Asuka's strength was or if it had been just a lucky fluke. He hadn't sensed any chakra in her strike earlier and his forearm throbbed slightly with pain from the hit taken.

Asuka's clones struck out swiftly, aiming to incapacitate Kakashi however possible. Kakashi blocked the hits easily but his eyes narrowed slightly but then they widened in surprise as a Naruto clone came forward and unexpectedly, with a sharp grin on its face, threw a handful of kunai forward.

"What─" Kakashi closed his book with a sound of finality and put it away. His eyes were trained on the kunai sailing towards him but his attention was concentrated on a tag attached to one of the kunai that was burning swiftly on its end.

Asuka immedietly backed away, as did the small army of clones, and she braced her hands in front of her.

Not a moment later, there was the deafening sound of an explosion. There was a fierce surge hot air along with thick smoke and a perilous rain of debris. Naruto landed next to Asuka not long after, eyes trained on the cloud of smoke.

"Do you think that got him?" Naruto asked.

Asuka gave a slight smile and she shook her head. "We'd have to try a lot harder than that Naruto. He _is_ a Jounin after all and beating him so quick would have been… unsettling and boring."

Naruto paused before nodding. "Yeah... Besides, he's supposed to be our sensei." Naruto huffed, sliding various kunai into his hands. "He wouldn't be much of a teacher then."

The air cleared quickly however.

The training grounds was damaged from the force of the exploding tag with large boulders and rocks laying around as well as uprooted and broken. In the center of it all however, was Kakashi who was remarkably unruffled but his eyebrows were raised slightly in surprise.

"You could have killed me." Kakashi straightened, idly patting away the dust and dirt that clung to his clothes. What seemed to be remnants of wood lay beside him, still burning bright and majorly composed of ashes. "I have to admit, that was… unexpected."

"You told us to come at you with the intent to kill Kakashi-sensei." Asuka said, "We won't hold back. Nothing is going to stop us from becoming a team." Asuka huffed, eyes determined.

"You shouldn't underestimate us Sensei." Naruto said, eyes half lidded as he stared intently towards his would-be sensei and he raised his shoulder in a half-shrug. "It's not a good idea and I'll tell you now, we're not like the others." In the back of his mind, he made note that Kakashi made good use of the _Kawarimi Jutsu_ **[Subtitution Technique]**. A useful technique that one.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "I can see that." Then, his form tensed as not a moment later, there was a surge of heat heading straight towards him, guided along a trap of wires that surrounded the clearing. _Such a sophisticated trap... I saw the wires but I didn't think Genin would use it like this… And this jutsu… Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique_ **[Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu]** _They shouldn't be able to do techniques this advanced. Genin simply don't have the chakra capacity, especially newly graduated Genin._

Kakashi's hands blurred through hand seals as he breathed out a torrent of water. " _Water Style: Raging Waves!_ " **[Suiton: Mizurappa]** The flames were swiftly stifled. _I can't believe I actually had to use jutsu on Genin but they do have a point. I underestimated them and I placed them in the same category as the previous teams when─_ Kakashi swiftly cut the gleaming, metallic wire and leaping back as Sasuke broke from under the earth, hands brushing lightly against the bells, making them chime softly… _They're in an entirely different category!_

Sasuke frowned and he swiped his leg underneath Kakashi and of course, the other avoided the sweep as well as the punch that was aimed at his head. The Uchiha grunted slightly as he was sent back skidding and he brushed a hand against the ground to keep himself steady and righted himself. He joined Asuka and Naruto at their side, displeased that he hadn't gotten the bells.

"We'll get those bells, teme." Naruto murmured.

Kakashi's cocked slightly to the side. "You do know that there are two bells, right?"

"That doesn't matter." Sasuke scoffed, unsheathing his tanto with a sound that rang high in the air. "We _are_ getting those bells."

"For two of you only?" Kakashi watched with a slight feeling of befuddlement as both Naruto and Asuka unsheathed their own weapons. _Are all of them trained in Kenjutsu? How? Who would have given them training to even wield those weapons?_ Just from a single glance, Kakashi could tell that they've been training in Kenjutsu for a while. He could see it from the ways that they held themselves and carried an easy confidence that most would have mistaken as arrogance when it was _far_ from it. _Everything in those files was wrong,_ Kakashi decided definitively, faintly exasperated. _But what's most remarkable─_

"Those bells are for all of us Kakashi-sensei." Asuka said determinedly, her voice leaving no room for argument. "We pass as a team or we fail as a team, although I have to say, we don't take to well to failing." She smiled, a picture of perfectly deceitful serenity that hid the danger from the world and the alarming ferocity that she was capable of. Her smile broadened a moment later, revealing a hint of teeth as she raised her katana.

Sasuke gave a nod, a hint of smirk on his face as he too raised his tanto and then, there was the familiar sound of lightning as it engulfed his sword in a blue-white light.

Naruto raised his own tanto and that was all that they needed as a signal it seemed as they all surged forward as one.

Kakashi said nothing. He spun kunai into his hands, expertly holding off their swift strikes. He kicked Naruto away and grabbed Sasuke's forearm, throwing him away from him and ever aware of the sharp weapons they wielded. He bent back to dodge Asuka's strike and he met another swipe of Sasuke's tanto with a shower of sparks and a sharp sound.

They continued to fight for a long time, getting lost in the rhythm of battle.

Kakashi made note of their abilities all the while and he concluded, once again, that the Academy graduates were leagues away from the level of their peers. The sheer tenacity that they came at him was admirable and so was the burning determination in their eyes. What struck him the most however, was the way that they moved around each other, the way they seemed to communicate with the bare minimum of words and glances. It spoke much of their comradery and friendship and it hinted at him that they have known each other for a _long_ time.

Not only that, the skills that they displayed was short of astounding and he wondered how it was they gained such prowess. They all practiced Kenjutsu that spoke of time and effort. Their taijutsu was nearly seamless and it was clear that they've long drifted from the basic Academy Taijutsu Style. Their speed, strength, endurance was also very much above average as most Genin would have given up by now or would have failed for their selfishness and sheer lack of cooperation and teamwork. They've also dived into Ninjutsu and he wondered if they had received training for that as well. It was slightly worrying considering that there was a certain danger that accompanied Ninjutsu. He had yet to see them use Genjutsu but he was sure that the ones with the most potential would be either Asuka or Sasuke. Naruto had too large of a reserve but the control that he displayed was for a lack of a better word, impressive.

Sasuke leaped away from the Jounin, watching as Asuka moved swiftly in conjunction with Naruto, hands blurring through seals as he breathed in deeply.

Naruto glanced at him briefly and a sharp smirk crossed his face. "Asuka." He called out and Asuka nodded without even turning towards him. He leaped away from them and he came up to Sasuke's side, his own hands forming seals.

" _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_ " **[Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu]**

" _Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!_ " **[Fuuton: Daitoppa]**

Sasuke breathed out a ball of fire, its flames scorching as it grew in size and even more so when Naruto's great gust of wind rushed forward. The fireball grew substantially, glowing a bright red of destructive power and neither was in the least worried for their teammate or sensei.

Asuka was too good of a fighter to get caught by something like this and she already knew them well enough to know what they were planning. As for Kakashi, the man was a Jounin. Enough said.

Their thoughts were proved correct when Asuka joined them. Idly, Naruto slapped a seal on the ground a barrier flickered to light, colored a deep blue that edged on violet.

"Barrier?" Sasuke commented.

Naruto nodded as he hunched forward slightly. "Yeah. It's a seal on the works, you know?"

Both Sasuke and Asuka nodded.

"Mn." Asuka hummed in appreciation as she saw the foreball surge forward with great speed despite its size. "It's amazing Naruto. You've really taken to Fuinjutsu nicely." She praised, smiling as she saw Naruto murmur his thanks.

They all stared as the large fireball engulfed the training grounds in fire and as there was yet another explosion. The heat that radiated was immense but they stood unfazed and later still as there was a large torrent of water. There was a great billow of steam that burst forward, briefly obscuring all view but it was carried away from the wind, unanchored by the aid of chakra.

Kakashi stood before them, staring with at them with a single eye. He glanced at the large amount of uprooted earth, twisted and broken trees, the puddles of water and to the remnants of flickering embers. The training ground hardly looked the way it had before. It seemed that it had been reshaped by the onslaught of attacks.

The bells were still on his person by his side but Kakashi was hardly concerned about that as he watched the three graduates tense and slide into a fighting stance. They were intending to continue but it was then that there was a loud and shrill sound, bringing them all out of the frenzy they had been pulled in.

Asuka blinked, turning to where the clock lay. "Was that… the alarm?"

Naruto frowned, eyebrows furrowing as he muttered. "Damn it."

"Don't worry about that." He said, his mind briefly flashing the image of his own team, so young yet one of the biggest failures in his life. He shook his head slightly, eyes lowered slightly as he took in the three before him, standing so determinedly and passionate.

"Our time is up." Sasuke said, a frown on his face. He was displeased, as were Asuka and Naruto. They wanted to get the bells but they had been so involved in the battle that it seemed to have slipped their minds. A mistake they weren't likely to repeat. "And we didn't manage to get the bells."

"That won't be a concern." Kakashi put away his kunai, standing straight and gaze sharp. "I've already made my decision." Kakashi sighed, eyes closing briefly as he contemplated their shared words on the Academy rooftop.

Asuka, Naruto and Sasuke tensed in anticipation and part nerves.

"You all pass." Kakashi said.

At his words, the trio gave a silent sigh of release, tension lessening to make room for elation and satisfaction.

"We… pass?" Naruto said, trying to confirm.

Kakashi nodded, "You all pass. It seemed you found the purpose of this exercise."

"Teamwork." Asuka put in.

"We figured it out." Sasuke said coolly. "There is no such thing as two man cells, only three. The bells were a test and a tool to pit us against each other. If we had gotten the bells, only two of us would have passed."

"That would have led to group conflict." Asuka said softly, brushing her hair away with a hand. "But we didn't care about that. As we said before, we pass or fail together. Our squad comes first."

"You're a sharp group." Kakashi said, "I'll give you that. You're all nothing like I expected but I'm coming to believe that was on purpose." He lifted an eyebrow as they all merely stared at him serenely but there was a certain sense of satisfaction drifting form them. "A ninja must see through deception. In the shinobi world, those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Asuka nodded in agreement, as did Naruto. She smiled fondly, her mind drifting towards a life already lived, of a guild filled with unbreakable bonds. _Those words couldn't be truer Kakashi-sensei,_ she thought. _Maybe we'll get along with Kakashi-sensei better than we thought…_

"Meet me here tomorrow." Kakashi informed. "We'll have our first mission tomorrow." With that said, Kakashi disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

The trio stood still for a moment before they all collectively gave a sigh of relief.

"That was…" Naruto started. "We're a team now."

"We passed." Asuka murmured, "We're a step closer to our goal."

Sasuke nodded in agreement but earlier events flashed through his mind and he hesitated. "Asuka… what you said earlier…"

Asuka blinked and she tensed slightly but she gave a heavy sigh. "I haven't forgotten." She took one last glance around the clearing before facing her teammates. "Let's go to our usual grounds… we'll have more privacy there."

Naruto frowned and he said nothing. He slid his hand into Asuka's in an easy motion and he merely shrugged when Asuka glanced at him curiously.

Sasuke did the same with her free hand. "Let's go then." His hand squeezed Asuka's, a wordless reassurance.

Asuka stood still for a moment and then, a smile bloomed on her face. "Right." She murmured, her grip tightening around their own hands. "Right." She repeated, stronger this time as she led them to the Forest of Death.

 **-XxX-Xxx-**

They walked into the Forest of Death with easy ease and familiarity that came from numerous visits and explorations, though as of now, they've only explored at least half of the forest, something that they had been planning to rectify.

They walked in a quiet, companionable silence and they walked for a while until they got to their destination; a tunnel entrance hidden by vines and an abundance of other plant life, but most of all, near invisible seals. Naruto walked slightly ahead of them, hand still grasping Asuka's, and he bit a thumb, bringing blood to the surface and he placed a hand on one of the many seals. A short burst of chakra later brought a barrier into life, which covered the entrance in a shield of blue light before it flickered for a moment, once and twice and then, dissipated.

They continued onwards into the tunnel ─ which was tall and wide enough to stand and walk through, courtesy of careful sculpting with ninjutsu ─ and it was easy enough to see in because, amazingly enough, softly glowing plants provided light in pale blues and greens. It was very beautiful actually. They kept walking until the tunnel began to widen and then it ended to reveal a _very_ spacious cavern.

The cavern had high ceilings and there was a hole that filtered in what little light came between the tall trees of the Forest of Death. Their presence was very much apparent. The rough floors had also been smoothed out slightly and there were make shift bookcases on the walls styled out of protruding rock and stone. In the center lay a giant, moss covered boulder, softly illuminated by rays of sunlight. Various weapons were neatly scattered, ranging from kunai to shuriken to wooden practice swords and even _fuuma_ shuriken. There were also a few boxes stacked atop each other which contained necessary medical supplies, rations and other food stuffs, a change of clothes, and even blankets, which were currently scattered across the floor in a make shift mat.

They all sat atop the blankets in a circle so everyone faced each other. Both Naruto and Sasuke had their gazes locked on Asuka, whom shifted nervously slightly but she took a steadying breath.

 _This was going to happen sooner or later, Asuka,_ she thought. _Better sooner than later. This is kind of serious… not to mention, they deserve to know what happened._

"Asuka…" Sasuke started and then he frowned, not really knowing what to say. He wasn't good with words or feelings really but his understanding was drastically better than what it was before.

Naruto glanced between them, a frown on his face and more than aware of the Uchiha's dilemma. "I'll say it again if I have to Asuka-chan, you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to..." Sasuke nodded along his words.

Asuka shook her head. "Like I said before, it's only fair and besides… I want to do this." Asuka took a deep breath, wondering how to put her thoughts to words before deciding to throw caution to the wind, just as many of her brothers had done numerous times before. _Go with the easy stuff first Asuka,_ she thought.

"First, I have a Kekkei Genkai." She said bluntly with a firm nod.

Naruto stared at her for a moment, trying to process the words before he gaped at her in surprise. "What."

Sasuke looked at her in surprise as well. _Well… that's unexpected,_ he thought. "A Kekkei Genkai?" He murmured. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

Asuka made to reply but she stopped, blinking at their reactions before shaking her head and standing. "I think it's best that I show you first…" She motioned for them to follow her and they did so. They headed to one of the other tunnels that exited out of the cave and into a small clearing littered with protruding rock and earth.

She motioned them to stop. "You might want to stand back." She advised.

Both Naruto and Sasuke watched with a feeling of anticipation, wondering what exactly her Kekkei Genkai was.

"I wonder what it is…" Naruto mused. "Asuka-chan is already so strong."

Sasuke nodded, watching as Asuka took a deep breath. "Whatever it is," Sasuke said, "I'm sure that Asuka is going to use it to its full extent and in a way that will only make us stronger as a team."

Naruto nodded. "That's just the type of person Asuka-chan is."

Well aware of the presence of her friends at her back, Asuka focused on the deep well of magical energy just under the surface of her skin. It made her smile at the familiarity and she couldn't help the smile on her face because she _couldn't_ wait to use her magic.

They watched as the air seemed to shift and they stood straighter, paying close attention. There was a small breeze and that was the only warning they received as the wind abruptly picked up with great force, startling them as they were nearly sent back skidding and they avoided that by anchoring themselves with chakra.

"What─" Naruto put his arms before him, shielding himself from the flying dust and debris but his eyes were trained on Asuka whom seemed to be _breathing in air_ , in a manner that was reminiscent of a vacuum.

And then, Asuka leaned back, crossing her arms in a familiar motion and she breathed out, " _Sky Dragon's Roar!_ "

The attack that followed could only be described as a fierce tornado of spiraling air, devastating in its power as it easily cleared everything in its path. Asuka cut off her attack and they could all clearly see the immense damage caused that spanned few good yards.

Naruto gaped, eyes wide and Sasuke was hard pressed to not do the same.

Asuka turned back to them, a sheepish smile on her face. "I toned it down quite a bit." She said, "But I don't think I did enough." She glanced back to the wreckage of trees ─ trees that were tall and enhanced by the Shodaime's Mokuton mind you ─ and earth.

"That was toned down?" Sasuke said incredulously but then he blinked, his mind racing as he remembered that Asuka had a completely different Nature Release. He was _sure_. "Don't you have a Lightning and Water Release?"

Naruto couldn't help the strangled sound of surprise that he made but then a laugh bubbled out. "Lightning, Water _and_ Wind? Wow, Asuka-chan, you have all the makings of a storm." He said and then he turned his head to the side as he replayed the attack in his mind. "I didn't see any hand signs." He stated.

Asuka nodded. "That's because there aren't any." Asuka said softly, smiling at their incredulous looks. "My Kekkei Genkai allows me for a sort of Wind Release but I have a slight ability that allows me to have different… chakra properties, I suppose, that allows for me to negate the use of seals in relation to it." She paused. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

Sasuke and Naruto stayed silent, glancing at each other for a moment before turning to Asuka again.

Naruto nodded. "Kind of… but I have to say, I'm kind of jealous Asuka-chan." He gestured at the large amount of damage with a hand and he whistled in appreciation. "If this is toned down, I can't imagine how a fully powered, uh, what was it?" He snapped his fingers. " _Sky Dragon's Roar_." He paused. "Man that sounds cool…" He murmured to himself.

Asuka smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. She knew that they wouldn't react badly to her 'Kekkei Genkai' but she couldn't help the slight feeling of apprehension that welled in her and that strengthened as she realized that there were more words to be said.

"Asuka, you don't have to worry." Naruto said, "You having a Kekkei Genkai is great." He said, coming to stand by her side and Sasuke trailed along. "But I think there's something else that's really bothering you, right Asuka-chan?"

Asuka sighed, a sad smile on her face. "Yes…" She sat down right there on the ground and without a word, the others sat before her once again. Her hands sought out theirs and they complied to her wish immedietly. Asuka lowered her eyes slightly, her mind flashing back to that terrible blood-filled day. She could still recall the sharp scent of blood, the bodies strewn across the ground, the scattered weapons…

"I don't think you remember," Asuka started, her voice soft and sad, "but we met before Sasuke." She said, smiling slightly at the slight look of surprise on Sasuke's face.

"We did?" Sasuke searched his memory but he couldn't remember at all. He was sure he would have remembered meeting Asuka before.

Asuka nodded before deciding to get to the point. "You don't remember but I do. I met you years ago, on the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre."

 _The Uchiha Clan Massacre?_ Naruto thought.

"What─" Sasuke bit out, eyes slightly wide and voice tinged with a hint of confusion and anxiousness. He remembered that night vividly. It wasn't something he was likely to forget, at all. He could still recall the still forms of his parents, could recall the way that Itachi had killed them, could remember the cold look on his brother's face.

Asuka continued. "I was coming back from a long day of training and it was late. There was hardly anyone in the streets and thinking back on it… there weren't even any shinobi patrolling the village." Which was suspicious and was yet another item to investigate. "I had smelled it at first, the scent of blood that is. I had followed it thinking that someone was injured and it led me all the way to the Uchiha Clan Compound." She paused, glancing to Sasuke as she knew that her words would no doubt spark old wounds and bring back painful memories and she tightened her hold around his hand in reassurance. "The smell was overwhelming but despite that, I went in anyway. I saw the bodies first and I knew with just a glance that they were dead… I couldn't help them." She sighed again, a sound heavy with sadness and regret. "I continued searching for more survivors, even though I knew that the danger must have been substantial. The Uchiha Clan were renown as great fighters after all and their dojutsu was formidable and anyone that managed to defeat so many Uchiha, must have been as well. I went ahead but then… then I found you… and your brother."

Sasuke's grip on his friend's tightened unconsciously, teeth gritted together as he knew perfectly well what she was talking about. His last encounter with Itachi, a farewell full of pain and hate. His brother's words echoed in his mind.

' _If you wish to kill me, then hate me, detest me and live a long, unsightly life. Run and run… cling to your pitiful life. And one day, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me!'_

Sasuke remembered very much clearly the crimson eyes that seemed to bore into his soul.

"I saw you." Asuka continued, aware of Sasuke's distraught thoughts. "I saw you and your brother and I knew then that it was him. He _was_ the one that killed so many Uchiha."

"Wait, Asuka-chan, what's your point? I think Sasuke knows what happened that night already…" Naruto trailed off, casting a concerned look to his friend.

Asuka shook her head. "I saw you fall unconscious Sasuke. You didn't see what happened _after_." Asuka said, trying to get the other to understand.

 _After? I─ what?_ Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you _mean_ ─"

"I saw him stand over you." Asuka hurriedly continued, "I saw him stand over you but he didn't do anything. He could have killed you but he didn't. I saw him _cry_ for you and it didn't make any _sense_." Her voice got louder, unheeding of the breath of surprise that came from Sasuke. "Nothing made any sense! I have no doubt that your brother had a play to part in the Massacre but I didn't understand why he looked so─ so _crushed_!" The tears that had fallen from the elder Uchiha's face had been _genuine_ , and so had been his look of sheer devastation.

There was an utter stillness in the clearing and even the wind seemed to cease altogether. There was only them.

"He had placed a Genjutsu on you before he left. It was what had made you fall unconscious. It had been… a very powerful Genjutsu at that, a technique from the Sharingan no doubt," She informed, voice tight with emotion. "I managed to break it with my Kekkei Genkai and it took all I had to do it. I was the one to take you to the hospital and ANBU had escorted us." Asuka revealed. "I stayed with you at the hospital and made sure that you got treatment. An Iryo-nin named Osamu had been the one to treat you but that's not what really matters… The thing is, I'm pretty sure─" Asuka paused, "no, I _know_ that there was something more to the Uchiha Clan Massacre."

Sasuke reeled back in surprise. "That's not possible." He hesitated. Asuka had said those words with such _conviction_ ─

"My Kekkei Genkai allowed for me to have enhanced senses Sasuke!" She said, trying to make them understand. "When I left the Compound, I _saw_ him." She leaned forward, eyes boring into Sasuke's own dark eyes. "A man was standing atop the rooftop, watching everything and as calm as one could be. I _saw_ him! The man in the spiral mask─"

Naruto made a strangled sound, gasping as there was a burning heat in his stomach and he had to let go of his hands to clutch at his stomach. He shivered from the pain and the intense heat, from the sheer and abrupt hatred that he could sense from Kurama.

Asuka and Sasuke snapped their attention to the blond, eyes wide as they minutely sensed the foreign presence and chakra.

"Naruto?" Asuka said worriedly and slightly surprised. She had sensed the spike of chakra and the only way that she could describe it was _sharp_. It was drastically different from Naruto's. It felt heavy and foreboding, tinged with danger. It had made her tense and her mind flashed towards Zeref and Acnologia. _They have a terrifying capacity for destruction,_ Asuka thought, mouth drawn in a line, _but the Kyuu─_ Kurama, _seems to be different. It's not fair to compare him to_ _them_ _. Just by Naruto's words alone…_

Sasuke frowned slightly, eyes flashing red for a moment before he turned his head to the side in contemplation. He had seen the chakra. He couldn't miss it. Just the color alone had attracted his attention and the feeling that it exuded even more so. It felt dangerous, _ancient_. _That's─ That's the Kyuubi? Kurama?_

The fact chakra of the Biju was dangerous wasn't missed on either Sasuke or Asuka. They just couldn't quite bring themselves to care. For Asuka, she was used to sensing such danger. It was a fraction of what the Biju was capable of, that she was sure of and it could, perhaps, even be compared to the might of the Black Wizard and Black Dragon of Apocalypse. As for Sasuke, it was an unsettling feeling but it was something he could get used to. After all, Naruto seemed to hold the fox in a high regard and Sasuke did too, if only in respect to it─ _his_ power and the words that Naruto had shared.

Naruto shook his head, gritting his teeth against the sharp pain as he concentrated. _Kurama, calm down! What's wrong with you?!_ He demanded worriedly. _Kurama!_ He called out again as there was a reply of ferocious growls but they died down, as did the pain but the _hate_ was still there.

' _ **It was him!'**_ Kurama growled and Naruto could very well imagine him prowling inside the (detestable) cage back and forth. _**'The damn wretch in the spiral mask! Ask her if it was orange!'**_ Naruto swallowed heavily, brushing away their words of concerns. "Asuka, was the mask orange?!"

Asuka blinked, "Naruto, what─"

"Was it orange?!" He yelled, guilty that he yelled at Asuka but the sense of urgency that Kurama gave was… unsettling.

"Yes!" Asuka answered, eyes wide as her mind raced. "There were three scents, all scattered across the Uchiha Clan Compound in a way that could have only belonged to the perpetrators." Asuka hurriedly explained. "The first, was your brother's Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi." Her voice was hard as she continued, eyebrows drawn with anger on behalf her friend and the Uchiha Clan. "Another, I have no doubt belonged to the man in the _orange_ , spiraled mask. The last and most unsettling one of all, was the scent of _decaying_ plant matter. It was _alien_ , that's the only way that I could describe it. I almost missed it but it was so frequent and so _unusal_ , it was hard to dismiss." She turned to Naruto. "How did you know it was orange Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head, his face pale. "Kurama." He said, "Kurama met him before. The man in the spiral mask. He was the one that controlled him during the Nine Tails Attack, on October 10th." Naruto's own mind reeled from the revelations because that meant─ "He was ripped out of my mom's seal." He swallowed heavily. "He was responsible for the attack on the village! The death of so many people, my mom, my _dad─_ " Naruto yelled, hands running agitatedly at his hair before he spun towards Sasuke. "Asuka's right Sasuke! Something _else is_ happening!" He growled, the sound ferocious and so full of _anger_.

Inwardly, Kurama was pacing furiously in his cage. His tails moved with just as much agitation and had he been outside, he would have caused quite a measure of destruction. He was growling ferociously and reigning in his chakra with much effort because the last thing he needed was _trouble_. The words revealed by the blue haired girl struck him and they were like a mantra in his mind, repeating unceasingly.

'… _the scent of decaying plant matter. It was_ _alien_ _…'_

 _ **That scent…**_ Kurama thought, his eyes narrowing as he recalled memories from long, _long_ ago. _**Why does that sound familiar?**_

"Sasuke…" Asuka turned to the Uchiha whom looked to be in shock. "You have to believe me! I'm not lying!"

Sasuke… Sasuke didn't know what to think. What they said changed a lot of things but it also brought forth _more_ questions. He swallowed heavily as his mind raced. He's known Naruto and Asuka for a long time and he's never doubted them before. They've stuck with him for such a long time, they made his demons quiet, made the perpetual heavy weight that he carried lessen and he had no doubt that together they would become _strong_. They had the same fire and conviction that he had, they had the tenacity to break barriers and limitations, so why─ Why should he doubt them now?

 _If everything is connected─,_ Sasuke's eyes strayed to Naruto, whom had a look of pain and such anger, anger that he's never quiet seen on his face before and there was red bleeding into Naruto's eyes, his marks thickening into something more feral and there was a feeling of bloodlust rising in the air but despite it all, he wasn't _scared_.

"If everything is connected, then that would mean someone is responsible for all of these events. Someone clearly has a sinister agenda and by these two events alone we know that they'll stop at nothing to accomplish it." Sasuke hissed, hands resuming their hold on his friends and something possessive sparked inside and he _didn't care_. "We _will_ find them." He said, voice dark with promise as his own eyes bright with the Sharingan.

Asuka hesitated but a smile formed on her face, relieved to have finally shared her secrets. _They believe me,_ she thought. She almost afraid that they wouldn't have, that they would have accused her of being a liar, had feared that they would have thought differently of her but they _hadn't_. Maybe she should have been afraid or at least wary of the looks they wore that promised such pain but Asuka couldn't bring herself to care, after all, answers needed to be found as well as well as those responsible for bringing such _pain_ into their lives. Not to mention, she couldn't count the sheer number of times her brothers had worn the very same look.

Asuka nodded, dragging both Naruto and Sasuke into a tight hug. They both tensed but after a moment they relaxed in her hold. "We _will_ find answers." She whispered, "We _will_ become the strongest and _nothing_ will stand in our way."

 **-XxX-XxX-**

Kakashi walked swiftly ─ eyes trained onto the words of his little orange book, as always ─ into the Hokage Tower, weaving around people and he gave a hum of acknowledgement as he was joined by Asuma, Kurenai and other Jounin.

They were all no doubt headed to see the Hokage for the same reason he was, that is, to give their assessment and verdict on the Gennin teams.

Asuma smoked his cigarette, almost agitatedly and he wore a look of resignition.

"Long day Asuma?" Kurenai asked with a small smile. They walked up the long flight of stairs and she briefly thought that that they should just have gone through a window before dismissing it. _There were enough shinobi who do that_ , she mused.

Asuma sighed heavily. "You have no idea." He muttered as they all walked into the Hokage's office and stood before him respectfully.

The Sandaime had been expecting them. He had his hands interwound together and he greeted them with a slight smile. "Good afternoon everyone."

"Hokage-sama." They all bowed slightly in respect before straightening.

Hiruzen nodded. "I'm sure you all know why you're all here. You were all assigned Genin teams and were to determine if they were worthy of becoming shinobi." Sartobi paused. "State your assessments."

So they did. One by one they gave their assessments and many a Jounin failed their teams, deeming the recent Academy graduates currently unsuitable for shinobi life. It was also noticed that most of the teams failed for the same reasons, such as extreme lack of teamwork and so on.

Asuma stepped forward when it was his turn. He chewed slightly on the end of a cigarette, uncaring of some of the looks he garnered. He breathed out a cloud of smoke. "Team 10; Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino pass." He said simply before stepping back as he saw Hiruzen nod.

Kurenai stepped forward as well. "Team 8; Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata pass." She said with a smile.

Kakashi stepped forward, snapping his book closed and slipping it away to his pockets. "Team 7; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Asuka, pass." He stated and immedietly there was a round of whispers that followed. He didn't even acknowledge them.

"Didn't he fail all of his previous teams though?"

"He seriously passed them?"

"Well he does have the last Uchiha on his team…"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and he silenced the whispers with a gesture of his hand. "You are passing them, Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama. They passed the test with flying colors." He said with a small shrug as he garnered incredulous looks this time.

It was well known that Kakashi _didn't_ want the team. He always made it near impossible before for Genin to pass the test but this time it was different it seemed. A surprise for many, that was for sure. It was also known that Kakashi hardly gave praise, _ever_ , so whenever he did, it was certainly something to note.

The Hokage smiled, almost knowingly in fact. _Ah, so it appears that Asuka-chan succeeded in her plans. She managed to get the team that she wanted and in the process created a formidable team. Team Seven… hm._ He had watched Kakashi's Bell Test with his crystal ball and he had been awed at the teamwork shown, at the display of skill and power. He could see why Asuka would have wanted them together. _They're all powerhouses,_ he mused, _I shudder to think of the kind of destruction they'll be capable of when they're older._ He sighed morosely as he remembered the immense damage that had been done to the training grounds.

"Continue please," Hiruzen signaled as his mind wandered. _But still… I'm glad they've all managed to find someone to confide in, found people to_ _trust_ _. After everything they've gone through… they deserve it._

 **-XxX-XxX-**

Asuka walked back to her apartment after saying goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke after scheduling a group training for the end of the week. In addition to whatever Kakashi's trainings and missions, they were still continuing with _their_ group training and individual training. They'd have to redo their schedule and it was a _lot_ of training but they knew it was worth it. They also knew the importance of not pushing themselves too harshly.

Asuka walked back to her apartment after saying goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke and scheduling a group training exercise for the end of the week. She could hardly believe the revelations that were shared today and never would she have expected for the _Kyuubi's_ own input. She didn't doubt the Biju's words and there was no way that'd she'd ever easily dismiss them, supposedly evil being or not. Many would have but the way that Naruto spoke about it─ _him_ … well, it made a person think, that was for sure. Still, she could hardly imagine such a being like Kurama ─ the only thing that she could imagine was a great towering fox, with fur as crimson as Igneel's scales and tails flowing gracefully about and containing an _immense_ power ─ and most people would have been weary, considering its great potential for danger but Grandeeney and the other dragons had been just as dangerous.

No, they had been a few of _the_ most dangerous creatures that had graced Earthland, right next to Zeref and Acnologia. Briefly, she wondered whether she and her brothers had managed to surpass their mentors/guardians and whether that would have made _them_ the most dangerous beings, seeing as the threat of the Black Wizard and the Black Dragon of Apocalypse was no more.

The Dragon Slayers had successfully defeated them after a long and arduous struggle, one that seemed to have lasted for days on end and that seemed to have irrevocably changed the land around them.

Asuka walked into her apartment, feeling tired but satisfied. She toed off her shoes laid them neatly to the side. "I'm home…" She muttered.

"Asuka!" Aoba greeted enthusiastically, smothering her with a hug with a wide grin on his face. "So how'd it go? We need details!" He demanded.

Genma raised an eyebrow from where he was draped on the couch. He sat up, making room for Asuka. "Give her a break Aoba, she just came back."

Asuka giggled, a fond smile on her face as she returned Aoba's hug with just as much enthusiasm. She wrapped her arms around him, she sighed in contentment as she took in his familiar scent, and for a moment, her mind flashed to her brothers. Natsu and Sting had been more liberal with their hugs. The rest of her brothers had been a lot more… reserved. Laxus, Gajeel and Cobra were especially so. Rogue was kind of in between. That had only made her savor the moments that they did give her hugs. She treasured each one equally and the sense of comfort and safety that it had given her… was simply indescribable.

She still missed them and she thinks that maybe she'll always will but they were always going to be in her heart, that was for sure.

Asuka buried herself in Aoba's side, eyes misting slightly at the thought of her brothers but she still smiled. "I passed." She said, voice slightly muffled as her face was buried in Aoba's side. "I'm on Team 7 and Hatake Kakashi is my new sensei. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are my teammates." She informed.

Hayate raised an eyebrow at that and he smiled as Aoba's grin turned into something softer and fond. He watched as Aoba cradled a hand through Asuka's hair and as he led her to the couch to sit by Genma's side but she dragged Aoba down with her as she seemed unwilling to let go, not that Aoba was protesting.

The swordsman looked a lot better than he's ever had before. The shadows under his eyes had lessened considerably. His skin wasn't as pale before and instead, there was a healthy tan. He almost seemed to glow with renewed health and many had inquired how it was that he had improved so drastically. His skills as a shinobi had also improved and now that his illness was just a few short sessions away from being completely eradicated, he could now intensify his training to further his skill as he's always wanted to. He didn't ever think he'd ever stop being grateful for the second chance that Asuka gave him. He had taught Asuka and her friends, now her teammates, Kenjutsu but still, he thought that hardly made up for what Asuka did for him, despite her saying otherwise.

"So you got the team that you wanted Asuka-chan?" Raido asked curiously from where he was leaning against a wall and looking out the window.

"Mn." Asuka leaned away from Aoba's hold and she turned to the Jounin. "Yes, Namiashi-san." She said with a nod of her head and a mischievous smile. "It all went according to plan." She laughed deviously.

"According to plan." Souma repeated drily, as he closed the fridge and sat on one of the free seats in the small living room. It was cramped but no one really cared.

Masaru laid on the languidly on the floor with Seiji sitting cross-legged beside him.

Hayate nodded as he glanced towards Asuka, a questioning look on his face and when she nodded he turned to face the others. "Apparently Asuka-chan enacted a plan that lasted the better part of three years. Three years at the Academy I mean. Asuka-chan made friends with the Uchiha and Uzumaki, so much so that they wanted to become a Genin team and so they rigged their grades to get sorted on a team together."

The shinobi stared at Asuka who merely smiled serenely.

Aoba sniffed, wrapping Asuka in a hug again. "They grow up so damn fast." He said mournfully and then blinked and he sat up abruptly. "Wait, you're a Genin now Asuka-chan." He stated.

Genma nodded slowly. "I think we all got that from her headband Aoba." He said with a gesture to said band.

Aoba shook his head. "But this means that you have missions now Asuka-chan! We won't get to see you as much! What will happen when you get promoted! To Chunin and Jounin! Next thing we know you'll be taking long term missions that will take you away from the village!"

The other shinobi frowned. They had thought of that before but now it seemed like time had caught up with them.

Asuka patted Aoba's back reassuringly. "You don't have to worry Aoba." She soothed. "I might not always be here since I have my duties as a shinobi but I'll always have time for you guys." She reassured, glancing at the various shinobi she's had the pleasure of meeting. They were just a fraction of the shinobi that she's met. The others didn't quite stick around for long but they showed their presence in other ways. They almost reminded her of stray cats that came back and forth as they pleased.

"Try your best to always come back Asuka." Aoba said, a frown on his face. He couldn't make her promise to not get hurt. That was something no shinobi could keep. The best he could really ask for is for her effort.

Asuka merely nodded. _You don't have to worry Aoba or everyone else for that matter,_ she thought, _Team Seven will be so strong you won't have to worry._

"Here kid." Genma said, shoving a book her way. "Congratulations."

Asuka took the offered book and she blinked as there were more presents shoved her way. "You guys didn't have to get me anything!" She said, slightly flustered. "Really─"

"We wanted to Suka-chan." Seiji cut in, a smile on his face. "Just take it Suka-chan."

If she hadn't been born in Konoha and been a civilian with no knowledge of her past life and ignorant at the dangers that the world held, she might have been slightly horrified at the gifts that they gave her but all she could feel was appreciation.

The Bingo Book would definitely be useful and Asuka would be sure to memorize from cover to cover. The introduction set to poisons and paralytics was helpful too even though she wasn't sure she would need it but at least she could regain her immunity to poison but then again, she could also use an enchantment to get rid of ailments such as poisons but _then_ she could just save magic by not being affected at all. The set of senbon had made her stare curiously but she merely made a note to practice with them and gain mastery soon. They'd come in useful with knowledge of anatomy.

 **-xXx-xXx-**

Asuka got up bright and early the next the day. She sat on her bed for a moment and she briefly reflected on the events that had just recently transpired.

She was sorted onto a team with her best friends and had successfully become full-fledged Genin under the tutelage of one of the best Jounin in the village. They had proven themselves drastically different from other teams as well, which made sense considering that she wasa _Dragon Slayer_ , Naruto was a _Jinchuriki_ of the strongest Biju and Sasuke was an _Uchiha_. Maybe their team was a bit stacked but she couldn't really bring herself to care.

There were obstacles to be faced and conquered but it wasn't anything that she and her team couldn't face. In the end, those very obstacles would only make them stronger and the world would know what happened when they messed with Team Seven.

 _It's ironic,_ Asuka thought as she went through her daily routine of getting ready and she made a clone to help with other things that needed to be done in the meanwhile _, considering that I'm Team Seven and there were Seven Dragon Slayers. That number will be with me for a long while yet it seems._

She finished her shower quickly and she dressed herself in her usual garb. This time, it was a dark metallic blue kimono battle dress. She slipped on her usual discreet shorts, as well as her thigh high tights and her usual black sandals. She donned a black armored waist band and tied a decorative blue rope around it. Her sword was in easy reach on her back and her holsters were wrapped securely on her legs. Her hair was just long enough to brush her shoulders now. She also had her black, metal arm cuffs around her biceps, one just beneath her guild mark which stood out proudly.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and she smiled as she hid away various weapons in the folds of her clothes. Personally, she thought she looked alright.

She strolled out of her room and was greeted by an empty apartment for once, an exceedingly rare occurrence. Her clone came forward, a stack of lunches and her bag in hand.

"The lunches are packed away and ready Lady A." The clone smiled as she handed them to Asuka. "I packed what I'd thought you'd need Lady A for the day ahead with your team."

Asuka took the offered supplies with a grateful look. "Thank you." It wasn't really necessary considering that it was clone and strange since it was a clone of _herself_ but she just felt like the thanks was needed. "You remember your tasks?"

The clone nodded, hands folded neatly before her. "Yes Lady A. I am to treat the wounds of any shinobi that comes through if needed with standard medicinal practices and if extremely necessary, with… our Kekkei Genkai or Iryo-ninjutsu. Using too much will cause me to be dispelled." She added.

"Right." Asuka said. "If you need me for anything come get me, okay?"

The clone made a sound of agreement. "Of course, Lady A!"

Asuka nodded her thanks and she shrugged on her bag as she made her way out the apartment. She greeted the villagers (those who acknowledged her anyway) and shinobi with enthusiasm and a light step. She felt… happy. Relieved really. The secrets that had been shared amongst her team had only served to bring them closer, that she was sure of.

As she arrived to the training grounds that they had now claimed and she saw Naruto and Sasuke turn and greet her with smiles, her sentiment was only deepened. They seemed different to her and she was sure that that she seemed different to them as well. The secrets shared were a little eye opening after all.

"Asuka-chan!" Naruto greeted with a two finger salute and a smile on his face.

"Asuka." Sasuke nodded.

"Hey." Asuka said as she dug out the food that was prepared for them. Hey could get their own food she was sure but she enjoyed cooking and she liked seeing others enjoy her food too. Art felt the same as that.

"You know you don't always have to give us food right Asuka-chan?" Naruto said, glancing between the box and her friend. He always felt vaguely guilty because there wasn't much that he could offer her in return but he was _resolved_ to make it up to her somehow. He just had to wait for a while more, at least until they started getting paid for missions. He'd save and then he'd get her something nice. _Maybe for her birthday?,_ Naruto mused.

"It's alright Naruto." Asuka reassured. "I like making food." She shrugged. So sue her. Her brothers had a large appetite and she always loved the look of gratitude and the smiles they gave her when she presented them with a meal, which hadn't been often. The amount of food required to satisfy Dragon Slayers was immense. At first, Asuka had given Naruto and Sasuke food because they looked like they had needed it.

Naruto had been on the smaller side in the Academy and looking at him now, one would almost forget. He had been skinny and not in the healthy way and she had seen him skip one too many lunches during their breaks in the Academy. It hadn't been hard to decide to shove food his way to help him. She had hung out with Sasuke, steadily becoming friends all the while. It had only seemed natural to offer him food. That, and Asuka was simply a generous person but that didn't mean she was so much so that she'd let others take advantage of that generosity.

 _Maybe only for Team Seven,_ Asuka mused. _But maybe I should tone it down a bit. At least until I get more money._

"Anyway…" Asuka glanced around the training ground. "Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet?" She couldn't sense him or even smell him.

Sasuke shook his head. "We just got here." He answered.

"I wonder what kind of mission we're getting…" Naruto mused. "We won't be getting anything great, that's for sure."

Asuka sighed. "As Genin we won't be assigned missions higher than C-Ranks and even that's rare. D-Ranks will most be all that we'll be doing for a while, aside from training that is."

"Correct." The familiar deep voice of their sensei intoned.

They all turned slowly to face him, eyes blinking slowly.

"Kakashi-sensei." Asuka greeted.

Kakashi greeted them with a nod, eyes sharp and hands shoved casually in his pockets. "All Shinobi must complete a certain number of missions before being eligible for promotion and so on. That means that Team Seven will complete a number of D-Rank missions before even considering C-Rank missions." Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask and it went unnoticed but there was no missing the amused look in his eye. Kakashi stood straighter, "But I don't think that we'll have a problem with completing the quota fairly quickly."

The newly dubbed Team Seven stared at them, turning his words in their head and simultaneously, Naruto and Asuka high-fived each other. "Clones!" The said happily while Sasuke merely rolled his eyes, subtly of course, but if they noticed the small smile on his face no one said anything.

"D-Ranks are basically chores." Asuka hummed, eyes glinting with thought. "They're ridiculous easy but most shinobi don't like them because of how menial they are… along with the fact that it has a lot of interaction with civilians." She hurried to explain as she saw Kakashi's raised eyebrow. "It's not that they're bad! _Not all of them anyway,_ " She muttered under her breath, "but some of them can be a bit… _hard_ to deal with."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded along her words and as did Kakashi. Her words _were_ true.

"If we take a lot of missions, we'll manage to complete the quota in no time!" Naruto grinned. "Not to mention make a lot of money!" He cackled, hands rubbing together deviously. "We can take all of them easy!"

Kakashi raised his hands. "Maa," Kakashi drawled, "now don't get ahead of yourselves─"

Sasuke looked contemplating. Maybe Naruto was on to something. He was starting to see the appeal that Asuka and Naruto had in clones. "That actually sounds like a good idea…" Sasuke murmured. "Other teams hardly have the capacity for clones that we have and they might not even have the teamwork that we have, so its safe to assume that the amount of D-Ranks they would take would be considerably less."

"Not to mention," Asuka added, hands neatly clasped before her and voice sweet, "D-Ranks are ridiculously easy and I'm sure we'll finish them in no time. If we each make a squadron of clones, they could take a mission each. I heard that D-Ranks typically pay around 5,000 Ryo **[450$~]** that's divided amongst the group…"

Sasuke's mind raced as he made quick calculations. "If I make my maximum of ten clones and each take a mission, that'll be 50,000 ryo **[4,500$]** in just a day and if you two make more…"

Both Asuka and Naruto grinned.

"If we do it at least five times a week, with a minimum of ten clones each, we could make easily make 350,000 Ryo **[135,000$]**." Naruto practically salivated at the thought of so much money. For the longest time he's only had scraps to survive on so to actually have the possibility of having so much money, of not having to worry about money ─ at least for the time being ─ was mind boggling. That wasn't to say that he'd be frivolous with his money either, however. Living the way he had had installed great skills at saving money and management and that wasn't going to stop anytime soon but it was something important, he wouldn't hesitate to spend such as for his friend's birthdays. They were important to him so spending money on them would be something he could do and enjoy.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was feeling the stirrings of what seemed like pride. Maybe he _should_ have done something about what seemed like the beginnings of a monopoly by his Genin but he couldn't really give a damn about it right now. His earlier thoughts were yet again proving themselves. It would seem that Team Seven operated on a level entirely different from the other Genin Teams as they enacted a plan on how they would begin their operation. _Maybe,_ Kakashi mused, _this won't be so bad._

 **-XxX-xxX-**

Team Seven executed their plan with great precision and with great prejudice. They had strolled into the Mission Room and Kakashi had watched as they ( _politely_ ) demanded all the D-Ranks available from the befuddled Chunin behind the desk. When they had looked at him askance, Kakashi had merely shrugged and hanged back. There was nothing that said that they _couldn't_ take the amount of missions that they were in Konoha's Rules and Regulations and there wasn't even another Genin team to argue.

The missions ranged from gardening to building reparations such as painting fences to even babysitting. They were menial and the work was really the bane of all shinobi but Team Seven took them all anyway. It was odd to see the multitude of clones scattering all throughout the village and more than one villager was startled.

Each clone took a mission and there had to have been at least more than thirty clones. Kakashi had seen them scatter to different directions, slightly impressed at the fact that the size of their chakra reserves were immense. It wasn't unusual for Naruto to have a large reserve considering that he was a Jinchuriki and an Uzumaki but as for Sasuke and Asuka? Boys were predisposed to larger reserves but girls had better chakra control. Sasuke would have increased his reserves with chakra exercises but Asuka? Asuka had unusually large reserves and the amount of time and dedication needed to increase her reserves would have long, unless she had large reserves to start with.

There was a scattering of blue, black and gold all across the village but the original Team Seven were taking it easy while the clones did all the work. This was repeated five times a week like routine until Kakashi decided to take advantage of the time afforded to them. The amount of money Team Seven was making the average pay of an A-Rank a day and were each amassing more money than every other Genin team in Konoha. It also meant that Team Seven completed the required quota of D-Ranks in just two weeks.

It made Kakashi feel smug for some reason.

This, however, meant that there was a shortage of D-Rank missions for other Genin Teams. Team Seven usually took the 'best' D-Rank missions and left behind missions that were usually despised by all shinobi such as babysitting unruly children and even the Tora Retrieval Mission.

Team Seven took the Tora Retrieval Mission just once and the result had baffled many as Team Seven set a record for the fastest retrieval in history. Apparently, the cat that Shijimi-sama, the wife of the Fire Daimyo, had described had incited a spark of recognition in Asuka.

"Ano," Asuka interrupted, smiling reassuringly towards the distraught noble woman, "the description that you gave me sounds awfully familiar Shijimi-sama… I might know where Tora-chan is." Asuka said softly as she smiled at Shijimi-sama's tearfully hopeful face. Her mind flashed back to a purring cat that appeared and disappeared like day and night. "We'll bring back Tora-chan."

And so they did.

More than one head turned to stare in a sort of fascination at the Team Seven as they made their way back to Shijimi-sama, specifically at Asuka, whom had a purring cat draped around her neck. It was the infamous demon cat Tora.

"Well," Hiruzen started, eyes deeply amused as he saw and sensed the incredulity that came off many of his shinobi, "Team Seven has successfully set a record for the Tora Retrieval Mission for─" Hiruzen glanced at the clock, "five minutes forty-eight seconds and none of you were even scratched by Tora." He added. The Tora Retrieval Mission was a mission that shinobi tended to avoid with great care but it was a mission that _needed_ to be completed because of the fact that it was filed by the Fire Daimyo's _wife_. Displeasing her would displease the Daimyo and that wasn't something that they were willing to do.

Asuka had felt the distress coming from Tora or Kyo-chan as she had dubbed him. This was further evidenced when Kyo-chan hissed at Shijimi-sama. She frowned but Asuka could see the hopeful look in the noble woman's eyes.

"Tora-chan!" She cried out and before Asuka could stop her, she grabbed Tora and began to hug him within an inch of his life and she didn't seem to notice the meows of distress, his struggles or the way his fur stood on end.

Asuka decided to intervene before Tora decided to escape again. "Shijimi-sama," She started, gaining the woman's attention.

"Thank you for returning Tora-chan to me!" Shijimi cried, a large smile on her face. "Tora-chan is so precious to me but he keeps running away and I don't know why!"

Asuka stepped forward, disregarding the looks she garnered and she smiled in gratitude when the Hokage raised a hand to stop Iruka whom looked like he was about to protest. "Shijimi-sama, a word of advice?" Asuka started as she went forward and pulled at Shijimi-sama's hand so her hold was gentler. Shijimi stared at her with slight befuddlement. "Tora-chan doesn't feel well when he's treated so harshly and I understand that you love Tora-chan but it seems that you get a bit too enthusiastic and well, unintentionally hurt Tora-chan." Asuka explained.

The noble woman frowned but she saw her beloved cat stop struggling so much. Tora-chan was still tense and was growling lowly but wasn't trying to escape as she had expected him to… Maybe the little lady was on to something? Shijimi sighed as she untied the bow Tora wore. She liked giving him accessories, making him look so cute! But at the same time…

 _Oh Tora-chan, it seems that I've been making you miserable! I never meant to do that! I just adored you so much. You were all I had left of Okaa-sama._ Shijimi sighed and she turned to the kunoichi who helped her. "Thank you for your advice…" She frowned, "Asuka-chan was it?"

Asuka nodded, rubbing at the spot between Kyo─ _Tora's_ ears and smiling when she heard him purr. "Yes Shijimi-sama."

"I'll remember this Asuka-chan." Shijimi said, "Thank you for returning Tora-chan to me." The noble woman glanced at her cat and she hugged him close, a lot gentler than she's ever had before. "Come on Tora-chan, let's go home. I have the best salmon in Hi no Kuni waiting for you!" She laughed as she strolled out of room, her guards following closely.

"Well…" Hiruzen said, "mission accomplished Team Seven."

With the use of clones it afforded Team Seven more time to do other things. Kakashi had been drilling basic training into Team Seven but it was easy to see that it was hardly challenging them. They had already long mastered the Tree Walking exercise and the Water Walking Exercise. They were very diligent and intense in their training and in all honesty, Kakashi wasn't really sure what he could offer them. Teaching a Genin team wasn't something he had ever done before but he'd try his best.

With that in mind, Kakashi led his team to their usual training grounds and motioned for them to sit before him.

"I've noticed that you guys are hardly being challenged by the training I've put you three through." Kakashi said. "I thought it was high time we step it up a notch." Kakashi straightened, eyes boring into the faces of his students. "I'll be blunt. The training that I'll be putting you three will be harsh but I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't think you could do it. You'll probably end up hating me afterwards but what I want to know is if Team Seven is up to the challenge?"

The determined look in their eyes said enough.

 **-xXx-XxX-**

Kakashi's gaze drifted toward his students, his gaze intense. They were fast asleep, curled around the warmth that the fire offered. They slept peacefully and without a care it seemed but there was a hunch that insisted that it was because they had placed their trust in him wholeheartedly. They had said so numerous times and Kakashi… Kakashi wasn't sure on how to take it. It made a surge of warmth well in him but there was also a roiling feeling of nervousness.

He wasn't sure if what he was doing was best, wasn't sure if he was teaching them properly. All he really wanted to do was protect them by teaching them to protect themselves, strengthen them so that they would never falter in the face of danger. They had dug their way into his heart without him even noticing and it seemed that for first time in a long time, he could feel human again and he'd like to think… he'd like to think that they would be what his team never was, a family and a real honest to Kami _team_.

Kakashi's eyes slid close for a moment before he turned to the direction where Konoha laid, his gaze sharp and a smile curling into a faint smile as he remembered the events that had happened not long ago. He remembered the way that Asuka, Sasuke and Naruto had worked so cohesively, remembered the way that they had shown such determination, strength, and ferocity.

He had taken his students away and out of the village. What ensued was training that was more befitting Chunin. He was teaching them how to survive on their own in the woods, had challenged their prowess to the maximum and had forced them to depend on each other on a greater level than before. They moved easily around each other and a lot more naturally than before, so much so that it was second nature now. They had learned how to hunt, how to hide their chakra signatures, how to properly hide and more. He taught them important information about the Elemental Nations as well as behavior and behavioral clues, rudimentary psychology and so on. He also added to their Kenjutsu training, heightened their speed, endurance and stamina. He taught them elemental jutsu as well as other jutsu that was useful and capitalized on their use of clones.

The Chunin Exams were right around the corner, just a few short months away, and Kakashi already knew that his team was more than ready to tackle the challenge. No one knew the great prowess that his team had, save for himself and the Hokage, and Kakashi was quite looking forward to the way that the others would react.

His team would no doubt dominate the exams. They would destroy entire expectations perceived of them and destroy whatever image they had held before in the mind of others. They would make Chunnin, there was no doubt about that.

Team 7 would no doubt take the Elemental Nations by storm and no one would be spared.

 _No one._

 **-XxX-XxX-**

"Isn't there a different mission that we can take Ojii-sama?" Asuka frowned, disregarding the looks that she garnered.

"Jiji, she's right." Naruto added with a frustrated sigh, disregarding wide eyed looks that he too garnered at the seemingly lack of respect towards the Hokage. "We've done all the D-Ranked missions!" Naruto deadpanned. " _All_ of them."

It was true. Team 7 basically broke record with the number of D-Ranked missions done by any one team in such a short amount of time. They basically had a monopoly of the missions due to their use of clones. The amount of money they made was also impressive considering that they were such menial tasks. Not to mention, their monopoly of the D-Rank missions allowed for them to have more training time, putting them farther ahead than other genin teams but there was only so much training could do. Having such a high ranked shinobi such as Hatake Kakashi for a sensei also helped. Others could only wish they had him as a sensei.

The Sandaime idly smoked his pipe, eyes closed and contemplating for a moment. "Hm… perhaps you are right, Asuka-chan, Naruto-kun."

Beside him, Iruka made a noise of protest. "Hokage-sama!" He said, "They barely graduated not that long ago! They are a unique team, I'll give them that but─"

The Sandaime waved a dismissive hand. "I understand your concerns Iruka." Hiruzen said, "But there's nothing to be worried about. Team Seven is perfectly capable of completing a C-Rank mission." The Sandaime gave a huff of amusement as he saw Team Seven's spirits lift at his words. "Besides, they've more than earned it considering that the amount of missions that they've completed in such a short amount of time and with great care as well."

Iruka hesitated but he gave a resigned sigh a moment later. "As you say, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen smiled and he waved a hand towards the door. "This will be your first C-Rank mission, Team Seven." They watched as the doors opened and an elderly man walked in. He had graying hair and a beard but they all immedietly noticed the strong stench of alcohol that clung to the man. "Your mission is to safely escort bridgebuilder Tazuna safely home to _Nami no Kuni_ ( **Land of Waves** )." Hiruzen's smile widened discreetly as he saw Asuka blink at the man, Naruto's nose scrunched in distaste and Sasuke scowled at Tazuna. The Sandaime gave a huff of amusement, an amusement that was also shared by Kakashi, "Good luck, Team Seven."

* * *

 **-XxX-XxX-**

* * *

 **NOTE (READ): I keep getting requests to change Asuka's name back to Wendy but I'm sorry to say that that's not going to happen. For one, an English name in a Japanese-esque Naruto Universe will be weird. Two, Wendy was** _ **reborn**_ **, as in, and she was named differently by her parents/caretakers/hospital staff. Three, Asuka is the name she's been known as for a long time. To change it would raise suspicion and the thought of an English name among Japanese names makes me kind of cringe.**

 **Woo!~ This was a hard chapter to write! Mostly because I wanted to get all the details and make it as awesome as possible, you get my drift?**

 **The Wave Arc will probably be around two to three chapters, give or take.**

 **ANYWAY, Let's get to 160+!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9: Mission to Wave PART I

**CHAPTER** _ **NINE**_ **! MISSION TO WAVE PT II**

 **Warnings: Usual Warnings Apply!**

 **PLEASE READ, PLEASE READ, PLEASE READ! - -**

 _ **READ, READ, READ, READ,**_ **NOTE:** Also, I wanted to say that the currency doesn't _really_ matter. Honestly, I got it off an article and I wasn't sure if it was legit but I didn't really care because I didn't want to do complicated calculations… And it doesn't matter all that much in the big picture anyway… As for the matter of Carla, I'll explain that at a later date.

 **ALSO,** Thank you for the reviews!

 **REGARDING MY OTHER STORIES,** I will update them. I'm just trying to get to a certain point in this story before updating them. Currently, this is the story I have more of a drive for. That isn't to say that I am abandoning the others! I WILL finish the stories that I have currently before considering uploading others, even though I very much want to, I have to concentrate on these first. I haven't updated recently due to personal reasons as well as obligations… so my apologies!

 **I TRIED TO MAKE THIS AS INTERESTING AS POSSIBLE…** so if it's a little bland sorry!

 **ALSO NOTE,** the initial battle against Zabuza won't be very interesting admittedly compared to the battle at the bridge.

* * *

 **-Xxx-XxX-**

Team Seven was gathered at Konoha's gate entrance, all waiting for their Sensei's arrival whom seemed to be late despite the fact that they were about to start their first official mission outside the village walls. They weren't too worried. It was just the way Kakashi was. If he _had_ shown up on time, _that_ would have been a cause for worry, unless he had received the wrong time. Meanwhile their charge, Tazuna, was glowering at his surroundings and at his supposed bodyguards.

 _How the hell do these kids think they're going to protect me?!_ Tazuna raged in his mind. He didn't have a choice in his bodyguards, however. _I can't do anything about it considering this was all we were able to afford… Still, brats of all things! Are they insane?!_ If he complained and asked for better bidyguards, he was sure that that would raise suspicion. Shinobi were incredibly smart like that.

Asuka was looking towards the sky with a small smile on her face and beside her stood her teammates, each showing varying levels of enthusiasm. _We're going out of the village…_ Asuka thought but then her nose scrunched slightly as a breeze wafted the stench of alcohol towards her and as she turned, she was greeted by the image of Tazuna's sorry state.

"I can't believe I got stuck with a b-bunch of children." Tazuna slurred, taking a swig of his bottle of sake. He seemed entirely oblivious to the glares that Naruto and Sasuke were throwing him. "I thought I'd be getting competent shinobi. Instead, I got stuck with _brats_ wh─"

"Maa," A voice interrupted, "now don't go off saying _that_ Tazuna-san." Kakashi's eyes roved blankly over the bridgebuilder and he almost seemed to loom unsettlingly. Tazuna laughed nervously and took another swing of his sake as Kakashi smiled with a crinkle of his eye. "I can assure you, my team is perfectly competent."

"O-Of course, Hatake-san." Tazune said with a nervous smile that fooled no one.

"Kakashi-sensei." Asuka greeted

"Sensei." Naruto acknowledged and Sasuke merely nodded.

Kakashi greeted them with a nod of his own, eyes roving over them and taking note of their gear and dress approvingly. _They seem more prepared than most Genin I've seen…_ Kakashi mused. _They almost seem too prepared considering that it's only a C-Rank mission but it's better to be prepared than sorry. I'd be a hypocrite if I said I wasn't the same._

Asuka was dressed in her usual wear of battle kimonos, this time in an ensemble of a dark metallic green. She wore comfortable, slightly heeled shinobi sandals, almost akin to those that Senju Tsunade wore. Her sword was strapped to her back comfortably right under her bag and a multitude of her weapons ─ which included poisonous and paralytic senbon, shuriken, and kunai ─ and she brought along with her one of her smaller medical kits, one of the numerous she's personally assembled.

Naruto no longer wore the blinding amount of orange as he did before nor the fashion horror that had been his jumpsuit. Seeing the blond without orange was beginning to become a usual sight. He wore a black sleeveless, hooded vest-like sweater with equally dark pants that reached shins along with sandals. He also donned black arm guards which hid the heavy weighted arm bands. A series of scrolls lined his waist and there were stashes of ink and brushes within easy reach. What caught the most attention however, was the display of dark ink that peeked from his vest. Naruto himself had taken the decision to add the seals to himself, which were currently mainly storage seals. He planned to add more to the future.

 _I need to remember to ask if Sasuke-teme and Asuka-chan want seals too…_ Naruto thought to himself. _They'll probably say yes,_ Naruto decided with a firm nod.

Sasuke donned a short, quarter sleeve mesh shirt under a black shirt that had a bit of an upturned collar **[Shippuden Style]** , something that was common in Uchiha clothing, which it was. The Uchiwa fan was small and subtle, placed strategically on the inside of the collar. Like Naruto, he had armguards that were plated with durable material made to withstand a great deal of force. His pack was strapped to his back and his sword was strapped to his waist within easy reach. His Fuuma Shuriken were sealed into his clothes and the rest of his weapons were stashed in his clothing or in his weapons pouches.

Together, even Tazuna in his drunken state had to grudgingly admit that they looked impressive and a great deal more professional than he had initially expected… but then again, he had been ─ _is still_ ─ upset because they were _children_. What could they do against the enemies that Gato threw their way? With all the money Gato hoarded he was sure to get the best assassins that money could buy.

Tazuna took a deeper swig of his sake, pushing down the rising feeling of guilt.

"Well then, since everyone's here, it's time to get a move on." Kakashi said as he started walking towards the gate checkpoint to verify with the eternal Chunin duo, Izumo and Kotetsu. It didn't take long and soon enough, Team Seven was out of Konoha and on their way to _Nami no Kuni_ **(Land of Waves).**

It seemed like luck was on their side, as the weather seemed to be perfect with blue skies bereft of clouds. The wind was cool on their skin and blowing gently, a perfect counter to the sun's rays. Asuka savored the sensation as she looked at her surroundings with interested and cautious eyes.

Asuka was slightly apprehensive about leaving but that was overruled by excitement. It was the first time that she'd be leaving Konoha and she wanted to see how life outside of it was conducted. Still, she knew how dangerous the roads could be. Just as there had been malicious mages with less than savory intentions there were rogue shinobi of different caliber with ill intentions as well, not to mention bandits and thugs. When traveling the roads, one certainly had to be careful.

But while cautious, Asuka wasn't really worried. She knew that she and her team were more than capable of handling what came their way. Though she wasn't so arrogant as to think that she and her team could handle _everything_ , at least, not _yet_.

It was their first real mission and Asuka was excited but she was also determined to not fail. Team Seven wouldn't, that she was sure of, but she thought that Tazuna was acting a bit… suspiciously. They were barely a while into their journey and everything so far had gone well. The bridgebuilder had no reason to worry but he was drinking sake like it was water and he a man dying of thirst. Not to mention, the bridgebuilder kept surreptitiously looking around. His attempts failed however, as Asuka had immedietly noticed and so had her team, judging by the looks that they shared.

No one said anything however and they continued walking in a somewhat easy silence.

"Asuka-chan, Sasuke-teme," Naruto said suddenly, interrupting the silence that they had held thus far. "When we get back to Konoha do you guys want to continue on─" Naruto waved a hand, motioning vaguely into the air, "you know, the _thing_?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes and settled for a small sigh instead. _This idiot can't hold a secret to save his life… well, sort of. We were going to unveil_ that _after all. Eventually anyway… and it's just Kakashi-sensei here and Tazuna wouldn't understand…_ The Uchiha glanced to his other teammate and she was smiling as she stared into the sky. He looked away and shrugged. "We're almost where we want to be regarding… _that_ , so I don't see why not. It counts as training anyway."

Asuka nodded, "Mn." She hummed slightly under her breath as she stepped by a puddle. She didn't look back, didn't so much as acknowledge what she had found minutes before. "I'd like that but after that, I think we agreed for a bit of solo training?" Asuka glanced to her teammates and she saw them nod.

Kakashi glanced at his team, no doubt noting what he himself had noted. It made him happy to see that their training had paid off but he was sure that they would have noticed even without it.

"That'd be best…" Sasuke said slowly, head tilted slightly and for what seemed like a quick second, his eyes flashed red. "At least for now. I know we all have our individual projects that we're working on, right?"

 _When did he awaken the Sharingan?_ Kakashi pondered seriously. _And how?_ "Maa," Kakashi drawled, eye lazily boring into them. "What are my cute Genin planning? And without me?" His pout was visible even through the mask.

Naruto smiled, arms crossed lazily behind his head and maybe long ago, the old Naruto would have childishly stuck his tongue out, yell and laugh in derision. He was a different person now. He was more mature and calculating and suited him very well, especially with the dark shadows carefully hidden in his eyes, reserved for only those that earned his anger and ire. A person would be hard pressed when presented with such eyes, glacial in their anger and sharp in it's gaze.

"It's nothing to worry about Kakashi-sensei." Naruto answered. "We're just working on a few techniques."

Kakashi's eyebrow furrowed slightly as he closed his book. "Jutsu?" He deducted. "You shouldn't be working on jutsu on your own. There can be serious consequences if you're not careful." Kakashi warned, knowing that this was no laughing matter but he knew that his team was a secretive lot. He'd known that from the moment that he had met them but that was a given considering they were all immensely close to each other. It was relieving just as it was painful.

He wished he could have had that with his own team but alas, fate had denied him. But… In the recent years, it seemed that he was actually moving on from the dark memories that constantly plagued him. As Inoichi had gently reminded him, he had others that cared for him. He knew it was time to let the painful memories go and instead, remember them fondly, as he should have years ago. Kakashi wasn't perfect but he was learning. He was trying _move on_ and though it was unbearably hard, he continued.

He had another chance now with his team and Kakashi was hardly about to let them down. He had to earn their trust, that he knew, but he also had to return it. It was a process, but Kakashi knew he'd succeed. If not, then it'd mean that he failed his Minato-sensei, Kushina, Mikoto _and_ Fugaku.

He'd been close to the Uchiha matriarch and patriarch once and contrary to what most thought, they were capable of very great _care_. Most didn't see it but it was because of various legitimate reasons. He couldn't fail them.

"It's not the first time we've worked on jutsu and we haven't had a problem so far, so don't worry Kakashi-sensei," Naruto reassured, "we're very careful and we make sure to do research before even considering trying anything… That, and if something _does_ go wrong, Asuka-chan can help." He answered.

Kakashi stared at them for a moment. "You know where to find me." Kakashi said, before turning back to his book without any preamble.

Asuka hid a smile. To her, it seemed that Kakashi-sensei had basically stated he cared without outright saying it. She didn't know the other all too well yet but it was a work in progress and so far, she had yet to be disappointed. He was a unique character, that was true, but so were many others and so had the majority of those in her old life.

"You'll like it Kakashi-sensei." Asuka said. "And I bet you'll see it when you least expect it."

"Hm." Kakashi hummed.

It was in that moment however, that the world tested them. Time seemed to slow down and Team Seven whirled around and watched with wide eyes as chains wrapped around Kakashi, whom seemed as shocked as they were, although for a completely different reason it seemed. Then, in what seemed like an eternity, the chains wrapped painfully tight, prompting a shout of pain from Kakashi before he was shred into pieces before them.

Tazuna made a sound of shocked horror, dropping the bottle of sake he'd been nursing during his journey. "Oh my god." He choked out.

Time seemed to speed up then and Team Seven exploded into a flurry of movement.

 _I know that didn't get him,_ Naruto thought, eyes flickering to a spot beyond the trees. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, eyes narrowing as two dark figures materialized before them. He swiftly took a kunai out and moved to stand defensively before Tazuna while Asuka and Sasuke acted just as swiftly.

Sasuke delivered a devastating upper kick to one of the shinobi. The hit drove the man back with a grunt and he prepared to retaliate but Sasuke didn't give the other the chance as shuriken cut through the air at incredible speeds and embedded themselves painfully into the flesh of the shinobi. The shinobi was pinned to a tree now, bleeding out slowly but surely and immobilized by pain and the threat of death.

Sasuke turned to Asuka just in time to see her punch her opponent straight through a tree and prompting a strangled sound of pain from the other from the force of the hit as well as the embedded wood that dug sharply. Asuka had a frown on her face but she didn't hesitate to pin her opponent down with kunai.

It should have fazed her, the sight of blood and the thought of grievously harming another in such a way but Asuka understood very well that she was no longer in Earthland. It should have stalled her even then, seeing as she had never before done such a thing but Asuka wasn't a person of weak will. It wasn't the first time she's seen death or blood.

She understood perfectly and so did Naruto and Sasuke. In order to protect those they loved, in order to do more than merely _survive_ , they needed to do what needed to be done. If slaying their enemies kept what they held dear safe, then they would gladly do so without hesitation.

Maybe her friends at Fairy Tail would have been horrified, Asuka wasn't very sure, but she did know that her brothers would have understood. If anything, what would pain them the most was that they themselves couldn't do the act and spare Asuka.

"Good job Team Seven."

The sound of Kakashi's voice didn't surprise them in the least and the only one that reacted was Tazuna. The bridgebuilder stared at the Jounin in shock.

"Y-You died! I saw you get ripped to shreds!" Tazuna stuttered but that was the least of his concerns.

"He didn't." Naruto said as he lowered his kunai but he didn't put it away as he wearily scanned their surroundings. "He just made it look like it."

"He used a substitute." Sasuke nodded towards the logs that Tazuna was just seeing. "But that isn't really what matters right now, now is it?" Sasuke turned to the bridgebuilder, dark eyes staring intently at the civilian.

"He's right." Kakashi stepped forwards, hands resting in his pockets.

Tazuna idly wondered how in the world a kid could be so damn frightening as he tugged at the collar of his top. His heart was pounding in his chest and there was a feeling of anxiety that was rising in him but that might have been due to the cold demeanor of the Jounin that looked like he was a second away from killing him.

"Is there anything you want to explain, Tazuna?" Kakashi asked, eyes as cold as the Yuki no Kuni ( **Land of Snow [?]** ) "It was stated that this was a C-Ranked escort mission. The presence of shinobi elevates the mission well beyond what we were tasked, to B-Rank and even to low A-Rank. Such missions would have required the presence of Chunin or Jounin. We shouldn't have encountered Chunin from Kirigakure so then why…" Kakashi's eyes flickered from Tazuna to the incapacitated shinobi for a brief moment, "are they targeting _you_?"

Sasuke, Naruto and Asuka exchanged glances once again as they listened closely and saw Kakashi change right before their eyes. The danger and strength that lay hidden was glaringly obvious now.

"I can explain!" Tazuna exclaimed hurriedly as his skin paled dramatically and beads of sweat trailed down his skin.

"I should hope you have a good reason for your lies, Tazuna. Konoha doesn't take it lightly when they're taken for fools or lied to." Kakashi warned darkly.

Tazuna backed away unconsciously, swallowing heavily and hands held before him placatingly. "I have men after me! I had no choice but to lie because my life is in danger and I can't afford to die! Not when many are depending on me!"

Kakashi's face remained inscrutable. "Who's after you Tazuna?" He asked, brisk and to the point.

Tazuna heard the demand in the man's ─ no the _shiobi's_ question and he hurried to answer, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "Gato!"

Kakashi frowned. "Gato? The business tycoon?"

"Yes! He sells drugs and contraband using shinobi. A while ago, he had set his sights on Nami no Kuni…" Tazuna began to explain what Gato was doing, explained how he had an iron fist wrapped around the islands and how he had reduced the inhabitants to extreme poverty. "It was necessary to lie! It was the only way that we could afford the mission!"

Team Seven listened intently with a look of contemplation as they tried to imagine Tazuna's words, from the extreme poverty to the violence that was inspired from it and instigated, as well as the fear that Gato inspired.

 _This is a mission that Fairy Tail would have taken on without question, with or without payment…_ Asuka thought with a thoughtful frown as she shifted her gaze back and from her sensei and charge. _I knew Tazuna was hiding something from the moment we started this journey but─_

"We've gone beyond the scope of the mission." Kakashi stated. Despite hearing Tazuna's story, Kakashi's countenance remained serious. While he was partially sympathetic, Kakashi didn't appreciate the fact that they had been lied, especially when the consequences could have been increasingly dire but he could also see the reason for it.

Still though, had it been any other team than Team Seven, the ensuing encounter probably wouldn't have resulted as well. Jounin lead Genin teams and were formidable but with two Chunin opponents and newly graduated Genin as well as civilian to protect? It would have been a disaster. The Killing Intent alone would have stopped them in their steps and made them prime targets.

"Wait Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto interrupted, bringing attention to himself. "I think we should continue." He said calmly, disregarding the look of relief and hope that Tazuna gave him.

"Continue?" Kakashi said carefully, his gaze boring into Team Seven and shifting to each intently.

Sasuke briefly glanced at his teammates before turning his attention to his teacher and he nodded along Naruto's words. "To turn back would mean that we failed our mission." Sasuke said simply. "Team Seven _doesn't_ fail, Kakashi-sensei."

"And you Asuka?" Kakashi asked, "What do you think?"

Asuka frowned for a moment and she glanced towards Tazuna whom was gazing at her with a look of a man trapped by desperation. "Kakashi-sensei…" Asuka started, "I think we should continue the mission." She answered and she smiled slightly as she heard the great sigh of relief that Tazuna gave but she placed her attention back to her sensei, knowing ultimately that the decision would lie with her teacher. "We have an opportunity to help a person in need Kakashi-sensei and to leave them such a state would not sit well with me nor my conscious…"

Naruto nodded along her words. "She's right Kakashi-sensei. It wouldn't make us any better than Gato. You said that a person who breaks the rule is trash but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. Tazuna isn't a friend but he could be one and I don't want to do that to him, even if he is a drunk." Naruto added.

Sasuke smirked. "And besides…" Sasuke continued, knowing that his words were in their thoughts as well, "this isn't an opportunity we can waste. We have a chance to see just how strong we've gotten."

Asuka smiled, hiding a giggle behind a hand as she shifted on her feet lightly. "Yes…" There was a dark shadow that passed over her face for a mere moment. "It would be good to see our progress…"

Naruto gave a huff of laughter. "Besides Kakashi-sensei, if anything goes wrong we have you to help."

"Do you understand the danger you might face? Are you prepared for that? This is no longer a C-Ranked mission. It's important that you understand that." Kakashi said seriously, his voice unforgiving and harsh as he tried to make his team understand.

"We understand perfectly, Kakashi-sensei. We're more than ready. You made sure of that." Asuka reassured with a gentle smile, not at all daunted by her sensei. What she felt was fondness and respect for her teacher. She, as well as her teammates, could see that all Kakashi was trying to do was warn them of the dangers ahead and stop from foolishly charging ahead.

Tazuna discreetly backed away from the Genin as a bead of nervous sweat ran down his face. _What terrifying children…_

Kakashi conceded and he gave a sigh but he was proud of his team. He approved of their decision and he knew that there would be potential consequences on their return to Konoha but he knew that it was the right decision to make. Besides… Kakashi was a man onto himself and the only one he really _followed_ was the Hiruzen, not the Council and _certainly not the Elders_.

To Kakashi, Team Seven was everything to him. If anyone so much as threatened his students… well, Kakashi wouldn't hesitate to retaliate. At all.

"Well then," Kakashi said, smiling cheerfully, "lets continue, shall we?" He turned to Tazuna, still smiling, and motioned forward, "Lead the way, Tazuna-san."

Tazuna laughed nervously as he did as he was told and was quietly relieved when the Genin flanked him and surrounded him at all sides. _How the hell did they not see the look in his eyes?!_ He thought somewhat hysterically as he fished out another bottle of sake from his bag.

 **-XxX-Xx-XxX-**

Team Seven continued their journey with Tazuna leading the way, all the way up until they arrived to a bank of water where a man was waiting for them on a small boat.

"We'll need to continue on boat." Tazuna announced as he greeted the boatman, whom had a nervous look on his face and seemed to wish he was anywhere but where he was.

"We must be quick." The boatman said as he motioned for them to hurry with a hand.

Kakashi motioned for Team Seven to board. "Conserve your chakra." He said as they all settled into the small boat.

There was a heavy mist settled over them and despite his casual appearance, Kakashi stayed carefully alert and he internally nodded approvingly as he saw his students eyeing their surroundings wearily.

Team Seven and Tazuna quickly made their way to their destination despite the heavy tension and quiet.

"This is your stop." The boatman said and he was already pushing away from the wooden bridge where he'd let them off. He looked towards Tazuna with a warning look. "Be careful, Tazuna." He said.

Tazuna merely nodded, a somber look on his face. "I can't thank you enough." Tazuna sighed as the other merely nodded and he faced the Konoha shinobi. "We should go. We shouldn't linger more than we have to."

Team Seven nodded and soon they were making their way out once again. They walked out of the tiny settlement that they had arrived in and were making their way to Tazuna's home.

Asuka held the straps to her bag with her hands as she glanced at her surroundings, smiling softly at the comforting sight of nature. She glanced to her teammates and she found them softly speaking to each, and from what she could hear, about their latest strategy for direct assault. She turned her gaze to her sensei. She could see past the front that he put, saw beyond the glaringly obvious orange book, the casual carelessness that he displayed and saw the way that he hid his strength in his form, saw the way that he periodically kept a methodical scan for danger.

Asuka smiled once again, this time with a feeling of utter fondness for her teammates. _It's been a long time since… since I first came here,_ Asuka thought, frowning slightly as she remembered the chaotic first few years of her new life. _I never thought that I would have ended here… but I'm so happy, even despite everything that's happened._ She glanced towards the sky, squinting slightly against the brightness of the sun.

There was always a single thought that constantly plagued her in the back of her mind however. _I hope ─_ Asuka sighed, slightly and quietly, _I hope that the others are doing okay… I hope they've moved on and are happy, healthy and whole… It's all that I've ever wanted for them._

It was Naruto that pulled her from her thoughts.

"Asuka." He called out.

Asuka blinked and turned to face him slightly to show him she heard him. "Hm?"

Naruto stayed silent for a moment. He could tell that Sasuke had perked up ever so slightly at his words as he saw him hesitate and he knew that despite Kakashi's seemingly distracted state, he was very much aware and paying attention.

"Can I ask you something? It might seem… a bit personal, however." The ' _You don't have to answer',_ went unsaid.

"Of course, Naruto." Asuka replied, curious as to what he wanted to know. Naruto wasn't the type to delve deeply into the matters of others, especially personal matters and she had a hunch that that was he was about to ask about.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, taking in the scenic path that they were steadily walking on, civilian paced of course. They couldn't exactly go fast with Tazuna.

"Did─" Naruto started but then he paused, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he debated to ask the question he had in mind. "Did you ever have any family?" He asked quietly, so quietly that Tazuna didn't even seem to notice that they were talking at all but civilians tended to be blind to everything. He didn't know how they survived.

Asuka's mind honestly blanked for a moment and she opened and closed her mouth in surprise. She scanned her memory quickly, trying to remember whether Naruto had known about her familial situation. _I told him, didn't I?_ She thought. _No… I told Sasuke, I think. That day on the Academy rooftop…_

Sasuke looked at her with a questioning look, seeing the fleeting looks scan through surprise, incredulity, nostalgia and finally, sadness.

Kakashi glanced towards his students from the corner of his mind, still seeming as if he was still reading his book but his attention was finely attuned to his students.

Asuka looked away from them. "I did." Asuka answered quietly, a small, sad smile forming on her face. "I don't have family and I never even knew the identity of either of my parents and the orphanage didn't provide much information… but I did have brothers." She said, a nostalgic look crossing her face as her mind flashed through the faces of her brothers. Natsu, so warm and caring. Gajeel, whom was rough around the edges but could be incredibly protective. Sting, who was so _kind_ and radiated a sort of serenity that could calm them on their worst of their days. Rogue, who was like a calmness in a storm. Laxus, who intimidated all who crossed his path and radiated power ─ just as they all did, but in a manner that threatened dangerous harm ─ and stood tall and unwavering. Cobra, who seemed distant but displayed his affections in his own way, always letting them know what they meant to him through his actions.

"I had brothers," Asuka admitted, her tone so _incredibly_ fond and loving that Naruto could only feel a spiking pang of protectiveness because she looked so _sad_. "We weren't related by blood… but that didn't matter. We only had each other but that was all that we needed." Asuka sighed, softly and quietly but after that, she didn't say anything else.

They walked in silence after that, though not an uncomfortable one but instead a contemplating one.

 _Asuka 'had' brothers?_ Naruto thought. _She never talked about them… Did something happen to them?_

It wasn't that a few moments later however, that that quiet peace was disturbed in the most unpleasant way.

Kakashi turned abruptly, eyes narrowing and he barked out a command that spoke true of his time as an ANBU Taicho. "Get down!" He bellowed.

Team Seven was already throwing themselves to the ground. Sasuke and Naruto went down, dragging Tazuna harshly along with them with unapologetic strength. Tazuna made a sound of pain as he hit the ground but he paled as he saw a large sword ─ as long as he was tall ─ and heard the sharp whistling in the air, embed itself deeply into a the trunk of a tree.

A figure stood perfectly balanced atop the large sword. He had dark brown hair and eyes that bore into the Konoha shinobi. His thick arms were crossed over a scarred chest ─ an unspoken testament to his career as a shinobi ─ and his features were mostly obscured by bandages wrapped around his face.

Asuka, Sasuke and Naruto stood, as did Tazuna and without even a word from their sensei, surrounded Tazuna in a protective formation, weapons drawn and bared before them.

Kakashi glanced at them from the corner of his eye and nodded approvingly but he returned his attention to the enemy before him. He'd need to focus his entire attention to Zabuza. He couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Well if it isn't Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan." Zabuza said sarcastically, glaring down at the Konoha shinobi with a menacing glare. He frowned severely under his bandages. _No wonder the Demon Brothers failed in their mission,_ Zabuza thought with distaste.

"Kakashi… of the Sharingan?" Naruto murmured.

Sasuke didn't show the surprise that wanted to show on his face. _How could he have the Sharingan? Who gave it to him in the first place?_

"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon Hidden in the Mist…" Kakashi murmured with a narrowed gaze as he easily shrugged off the intense pressure of Killing Intent. Kakashi observed the missing nin for a moment before he shifted his headband, exposing what could only be the Sharingan.

Asuka's gaze bore into her sensei's back as her mind analyzed what was just said. _It's possible to transfer Dojutsu such as the Sharingan? Then that means… other eyes such as the Byakugan and even the fabled Rinnegan could be transferred but I'm sure that controlling it and utilizing it would be an entirely different matter entirely…_

"It's too bad… but you'll have to hand over the old man." Zabuza casually demanded and he turned his head to the side slightly. "It seems like I'm going to see the Sharingan in action however… I'm honored." Zabuza bit out.

Kakashi didn't reply and neither did the rest of Team Seven as they merely tightened their formation around Tazuna.

Zabuza stared down at the shinobi for a moment, straying towards the young Genin and he narrowed his eyes at the sight of them. They looked different from most Genin that he's encountered, especially for Konoha Shinobi. _They're still Konoha trash. Weak, the whole lot of them,_ Zabuza sneered.

 _They're not going to hand over the old man,_ Zabuza thought. "So be it." He growled. "As for you Hatake, the Assassination Unit of the Hidden Mist had a standing order to destroy you on site. We had your profile in the Bingo Book. It called you the man that copied over a thousand Jutsu, Kakashi the Copy Ninja." Zabuza informed as the mist increasingly thickened. "But enough of that. I need to exterminate the old man. _Now_."

Kakashi's form tensed as he saw Zabuza shunshin and reappear atop a river. _That's not going to be good,_ Kakashi thought, _and neither is the jutsu he's going to use. He's building up a large amount of chakra!_

" **Water Style: Hidden Mist Technique!** " Zabuza breathed out a great mist that enveloped the entire clearing and greatly obscuring visibility and even moments later kept on thickening.

"He vanished." Sasuke muttered, displeased.

Naruto frowned as he kept a close watch over his surroundings but vision wasn't of much use then. "Kakashi-sensei's hard to see."

Asuka nodded. "The mist messes with our senses, especially visibility." She observed, "But we'll just have to keep a careful guard." She said softly and both Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"Listen," Kakashi ordered, his voice hard. "he'll come after me first. His name is Momochi Zabuza, the ex-leader of the Kirigakure Assassination Unit. He's a master of the Silent Killing Technique."

"S-Silent?" Tazuna stuttered, wishing nothing more than to have a bottle of sake with him.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind." Kakashi said gravely. "It's so fast you pass from one life to the next without realizing what has happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it, so don't lower your guard."

The mist thickened, completely enveloping their surroundings and making it hard to see even a few feet before them.

"Eight points." A voice sounded out ominously.

Asuka tightened her grip on her weapon as her eyes scanned the clearing, trying to determine Zabuza's location. She couldn't see or smell him through the thick mist but she could try to point him out with chakra. She stretched out her senses, trying to find Zabuza.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, arteries, kidneys, heart…" Zabuza grinned sadistically underneath his bandages from his vantage point, staring down at the Konoha Shinobi as Killing Intent began to flood the clearing. "Now… which one will be my kill point?"

Tazuna blanched and he inched closer to the Genin that surrounded him, heart pounding fiercely in his chest and a cold sweat running down his back. He felt like he was a second away from a heart attack.

Kakashi frowned and he placed his hands together as he concentrated on his chakra. His chakra surrounded him in a cloak of raging blue and the force of it forced the mist to dissipate. Kakashi extended his senses, eyes roving across the clearing and he swiftly turned, eyes narrowing with cold calculation as he saw Zabuza launch on attack not at him, but at his students.

The ex-ANBU moved swiftly, intercepting Zabuza's attack with his own weapon. Kakashi's eyes were locked on his enemy and not a second later, he moved back swiftly as another attack came his way on his right, and Zabuza before him exploded with a splash of water.

The sense of bloodlust was weighing heavy in the air, pressing down harshly on those not strong enough to resist or counter. It was particularly harsh on Tazuna. The civilian was shaking like a leaf in the wind and seemed a mere second away from being blown away from one.

 _Such intense bloodlust!_ Sasuke thought and the only thing he could think of, was that fateful night of the Uchiha Clan. He almost wanted to falter, wanted to take the weapon in his hand to his own throat but ─

But─

 _I'm not a coward!_ The bloodlust was unsettling but Sasuke had already faced horrors that would make seasoned shinobi falter. With that thought in mind, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and he strengthened his hold on his weapon. He hadn't even noticed when he'd loosened his grip and it made him angry. He had no reason to fall under the despair and sense of powerlessness that Killing Intent and bloodlust brought. Not when he had a reason to continue, not when he'd become _stronger_ and certainly not when he had his teammates by his side.

Kakashi glanced behind them to his Genin and he was surprised to find them standing strong against the heavy pressure in the air, that of Jounin's Killing Intent meeting that of another's. They were all very much composed.

"I will protect them." Kakashi muttered fiercely to himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza's voice growled out and suddenly, he infiltrated the protective formation Team Seven had around Tazuna, taking sadistic pleasure from wide eyed looks from them. "It's over!"

Kakashi turned and time almost seemed to slow down and with a burst of intense speed, launched towards Zabuza and after what seemed like a second, was face to face with the Kirigakure nuke-nin with a kunai lodged in his torso.

"What!" Zabuza growled but Kakashi frowned as water bled out in the place of blood.

"Another Mizu Bushin." Kakashi growled and he turned swiftly and parring the strike aimed towards him by the what seemed like the real Zabuza.

"Die!" Zabuza yelled as he swung his sword ─ _Kubikiribocho_ ─ in a sweeping motion.

From the sidelines, Naruto watched the fight intently and he was awed at the exchange of attacks. They were finally seeing the real might and strength of their teacher. The fight steadily gained intensity and speed. _Kakashi-sensei really held back during the Bell Test,_ Naruto thought.

"Kakashi-sensei is countering each attack that Zabuza throws at him." Asuka observed as she too watched the fight intently but she made sure to keep an eye on their surroundings. She didn't want to be taken by surprise. "His reflexes are amazing." Asuka breathed.

Kakashi was swiftly countering attack after attack that Zabuza threw at him with a split second of calculation and the way he moved with such precision without even the slightest waste of energy was amazing to the Genin. It was an impressive display of technique, stamina, speed, and tactics. It was a _real_ shinobi fight.

Naruto squinted at the missing nin for a moment and the nagging thought at the back of his mind finally made sense. "You guys," He said blandly, "he's a missing-nin. From Kirigakure."

Asuka gave him a questioning glance.

Naruto grinned a tad savagely, excitement curling in his gut. "He's a one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist! We have to fight him at least once because as far as I know, a large portion of the Swordsmen are dead."

"Ah." Asuka turned her attention back on the two shinobi fighting. "This is an even better." Asuka murmured aloud. "But Kakashi-sensei is fighting against him. I don't think he'd want us to interfere." Asuka said with a quirk of a smile.

Sasuke frowned. "Then we wait for an opportunity." He said firmly and simply. _We should take note of everyone in the Bingo Book… It's best to be informed and it wouldn't do to not recognize a clear threat and everyone who is in that book, is one._

Naruto gave a fanged smile that made Tazuna blanch once again and he stepped back ever so slightly. _They aren't children, they're little monsters!_ Tazunza thought for what seemed like the millionth time. _They're nothing like Inari!_

There was a shout and Team Seven stared in shock as Kakashi was sent flying through the air by a savage kick on behalf of Zabuza. Zabuza didn't stop. "Now!" He growled as he sped forward, hefting his sword over his shoulder as if it hardly weighed more than a kunai. He stopped abruptly as he spied spikes on the floor. "Trying to slow me down, are you? Hm, how foolish."

Kakashi was sent into the water and he surfaced quickly but he immedietly noticed the oddity of the water. _This isn't normal water. It's dense, heavy._ Kakashi noted alarmingly and he turned quickly as he sensed Zabuza's presence standing right behind him and hands speeding through seals.

" _Water Prison Jutsu!_ " Zabuza called out as a prison of water formed around Kakashi.

 _No!_ Kakashi thought.

"Sensei!"

Zabuza laughed. "This prison is made of water but it's stronger than steel." He smirked at the look of hate that Kakashi gave. "It's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi." Zabuza turned his attention to the other remnants of Konoha shinobi. "I'll finish you off later but first, your little friends will have to be eliminated." Zabuza made a one-handed seal. **"Mizu Bushin Jutsu!** "

A clone rose out of the rushing waters eerily.

Zabuza laughed darkly as the bloodlust in the air increased. "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja? When you hover between life and death and it doesn't faze you, then you may be called a shinobi. When you become so deadly your profile is entered in my Bingo Book, then you may have earned the title of shinobi." Zabuza made another one-handed seal and the mist once again thickened. "But to call upstarts like you shinobi is a joke." Zabuza growled, in no way amused.

It was true. Few knew what the title of shinobi entitled. Few understood that just because they donned the headband of their village, that because they passed pitiful excuses for exams did not mean they understood what a shinobi was. It was treated like a game, a show of boasting and ignorance. It was only when they had blood on their hands, when they tasted the threat of pain, when they put all their being into survival that they could really be called shinobi.

Team Seven made a sound of surprise as Zabuza sped forward, kicking Naruto and dislodging his headband in the process. Zabuza stomped on the headband, derision clear on his face. "You're just brats!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke barked, anger on his face.

Kakashi tensed. "Listen, get the bridgebuilder and run!" He yelled, his voice distorted by the prison of water that surrounded him. "You can't win this fight! He's using all of his power to keep me in this prison so he can only fight you with his water clone but the clone can't go far from his real body. If you can get away from him, he can't follow!"

Tazuna stared in fright, heart pounding dreadfully fast and his hands soaked with nervous sweat. _What do we do?!_

"Now run!" Kakashi demanded.

 _Run away?_ Asuka thought blankly. _Run away?_ She repeated. "Run away?" Asuka said lowly, anger slowly rising like a rousing dragon. "Run away!" She hissed and she let her chakra and magic rise to the surface. " _Inconceivable!_ " She growled ferociously as she put away her kunai and smoothly unsheathed her katana.

Tazuna and Kakashi looked at her in shock and Zabuza frowned.

Asuka actions prompted Sasuke and Naruto into action at once.

 _What are they doing?!_ Kakashi thought as he stared intently at his students, willing them to run away. _They're better than most Genin but against Zabuza─ and the fact that they don't have any real world experience─_ Kakashi gritted his teeth. _I have to have faith they'll pull through! If they can dispel Zabuza's clone, then it might disrupt Zabuza's concentration enough for the_ _ **Water Prison**_ _ **Technique**_ _to dispel!_

Their test of strength had just begun. Now they would see if their training really paid off. Now they could really have a challenge that would make their blood _sing_.

"We're not running away!" Naruto yelled as he made a very familiar seal and clones popped into existence and they placed themselves protectively around Tazuna.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and at the same time, all three lunged forwards towards the clone.

Zabuza was slightly surprised at the ferocity they displayed as well as the look of promised pain on their faces. He laughed. Shinobi often cowered at the mere mention of his name, Momochi Zabuza, the Demon Hidden in the Mist but here were mere Genin that had the _audacity_ to challenge him for a fight.

"You have guts, I'll give you that! But you're foolish if you think you can challenge me in Kenjutsu!" Zabuza blocked Asuka's and Sasuke's swords easily with his own and he threw them back with great force with a swipe of his sword. He blocked the downwards kick the blond gave him with his arm, frowning at the tinge of pain.

Sasuke righted himself midair and he skidded across the ground with a hand steadying his movements. He stood swiftly and his eyes locked on his blond teammate. "Naruto!"

Naruto glanced at him briefly and he saw a familiar look on Sasuke's face, one that he saw often during their group training exercises. "Right!" Naruto jumped away from Zabuza, smoothly ducking under the heavy swipe of his sword. _How the hell does he move with that sword? It seems impractical!_ Naruto thought. _But with all the force he exudes with it, just one hit would be devastating._ Naruto was proven correct when a Zabuza's sword drew a small trench in the ground.

Naruto sped through hand signs. " _Wind Style: Gale Palm!_ " **[Futon: Repusho]** A great force sent compressed wind sped towards Zabuza's clone in conjunction with Sasuke's _Fuuma Shuriken_ , greatly increasing their speed and lethality. It also cleared some of the mist slightly but it was too thick to completely disperse.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes as he cut through the wind, grudgingly impressed as the wind forced him back a good few feet. He had to increase his speed slightly to dodge the hissing Shuriken, which lodged itself deeply into the trunk of a tree, something which also infuriated him. He had to step up his game? Against Genin?! _Ridiculous._

"His skills are too advanced!" Tazuna cried. "There's no way to defeat him!"

Both Asuka and Sasuke lunged towards Zabuza in conjunction from opposite sides.

Asuka concentrated on her chakra as she sped through hand signs and it surged forward with ease. Her palms began to be enveloped by blue before a very familiar sound filled the air. " _Lightning Release Bullet: Depth Charge!_ " **[Raiton Dan: Ibuki]** Lightning charged in her hands, glowing brightly in her hands. In a practiced motion, she thrusted them forward and a powerful lightning bolt sped towards Zabuza.

 _They know Elemental Ninjutsu this advanced?_ The real Zabuza glanced at his prisoner as he wondered if maybe he had been wrong. Hatake Kakashi was a very renown shinobi and his reputation proceeded him all across the Elemental Nations. He was easily an A-Rank Shinobi and bordered S-Rank ***** and Zabuza knew that the man's lethality was only ever increasing. If these Genin had him as a Sensei, was it really a surprise that they weren't as weak as he had assumed?

 _I underestimated them,_ Zabuza realized, immensely displeased.

Sasuke's hands went through a very familiar set of seals, the same ones as Asuka. " _Lightning Release Bullet: Depth Charge!_ " Sasuke sent his own surge of lightning towards Zabuza. It charged towards Zabuza with impressive speed, moving like a snake and almost seeming to cage around the missing nin's clone. It was aided by Asuka's own technique and the snake of lightning coiled around the clone, tightening before a few split seconds later there was a great explosion of steam and water.

"They did it?!" Tazuna said incredulously.

Team Seven didn't stop. They all surged foraward at once, engaging in direct combat with the real Zabuza. They needed to make Zabuza loose contact with the _Water Prison_ in order for Kakashi to get free and they had every intention of doing just that.

Asuka, Naruto and Sasuke moved fluidly with each other. Their group training had paid off well. Their cohesiveness was starkly evident to Zabuza and Kakashi. They hardly seemed to need to communicate and they anticipated each other's movements to an amazing degree that was usually only seen in shinobi that have had many years to gain such discipline and understanding.

Naruto grinned as he watched Sasuke envelop his sword with lightning, greatly increasing its cutting power with an improvisation of _Lightning Blade Kunai Cutter_. Sasuke was fast as he struck repeatedly towards Zabuza though he was rebuffed most of the time, he actually managed to cut Zabuza numerous times though the wounds were shallow.

It garnered anger from Zabuza as well as a snarl of rage though he stayed he showed a remarkable control of emotion as he didn't let them cloud his actions.

Asuka was behind the missing nin's hulking form and she spun in the air, delivering a kick to his back as Naruto slammed a hand against the missing nin as he used Zabuza's shoulder as a springboard. Zabuza was thrown back, to Tazuna's open amazement. Naruto easily balanced atop the rushing waters and Sasuke landed by his side and they watched as Asuka's kick sent detached Zabuza from the _Water Prison_.

Zabuza gave a roar of frustration as he peeled off the tag that Naruto had placed on him hastily and attached it to a kunai before throwing it away from him. It exploded in a throng of trees, leaving a great crater in the earth and showered them all with sharp, wooden splitters.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Asuka helped Kakashi stand as he was freed from his watery prison. She wanted to run a diagnostic on him to make sure there wasn't damage from the water but she knew that now wasn't the time.

Zabuza had easily recovered from the kick but he could already see a bruise forming on his skin. _Where did she get such strength?_ Zabuza wondered as his mind only brought forth images of a certain blond-haired woman who held enough strength in her pinky to cause fissures.

Kakashi held a look of cold rage in his eyes and his chakra was reigned in with years of tight control. His gaze almost made Zabuza feel a stab of fear. Despite the palpable anger, Kakashi still kept his stoic composure. "Good job Team Seven." He said coolly.

Team Seven surrounded Tazuna once again and the clones that had taken over surrounded them all protectively.

Zabuza scoffed. "I got distracted and lost my grip on my _Water Prison._ " Zabuza reasoned.

If looks could kill, Zabuza would be dead ten times over just from Kakashi's gaze. "Don't flatter yourself." Kakashi replied coldly. "You weren't distracted, you were forced to let go."

Team Seven shared a grin.

"Your technique worked on me once. It _won't_ happen again. So, what's it going to be?" Kakashi moved with the grace of a predator and he advanced forward cautiously as his mind drifted from strategy to strategy, debating the merits and consequences of each.

From the sidelines, Team Seven watched intently.

"There's no way Kakashi-sensei will lose." Naruto muttered.

Kakashi and Zabuza leapt back, keeping a careful distance from each other all the while. They were once again balanced atop the water and what ensued was a battle of ninjutsu. Kakashi showed his prowess of the Sharingan as well as skill as a shinobi as he matched Zabuza from hand sign to hand sign.

" _Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!_ " Both Kakashi and Zabuza called out at the same time as two dragons made of water rose with great roars and they created impressive waves that would have forced lesser Genin back.

"Kakashi-sensei mirrored the hand signs perfectly." Sasuke observed, not at all bothered by the water that was raining down. He watched the fight intently. _I'll have to ask him about the Sharingan later…_

Tazuna could only be thankful for his hat.

As the dragons engaged in their own battle, Kakashi and Zabuza were locked in combat. Kakashi's kunai easily blocked Zabuza's sword and it was a battle of will and strength to push the other back.

 _Something isn't right_. Zabuza realized as his mind flashbacked. The damnable copy ninja had mirrored his every sign. _Both jutsu occurred simultaneously. Could he─_ _Could it be?_ Zabuza lept back and every action he took was mirrored perfectly by Kakashi. _It's as if he knows what I'm going to do next!_

"He's not just following," Tazuna said aloud. "He moves the same way at the same time!"

"I think we all got that old man." Naruto muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"It makes you furious, doesn't it?" Kakashi mocked.

Zabuza sped through hand signs again and he watched confusedly as what looked like an illusion of himself appeared behind Kakashi. _Is that a Genjutsu?!_ "You can't beat me with cheap tricks!"

Idly in his mind, Kakashi resolved to train harder. He could already feel the strain of the Sharingan. It was a tremendous asset just as it was a liability. He didn't want to resort to the Sharingan as easily as he did then. It never should have gotten to that point in the first place. " _Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!_ " A column of water rose in the water, bending into a circle before the surrounding water began to move rapidly. Then, a great explosion of water enveloped Zabuza whom watched with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"What?!" Zabuza yelled as he was forced back by the great torrent.

Team Seven watched as the powerful surge of water created a path of destruction. It tore apart trees and uprooted earth easily and even through the roar of water they could hear Zabuza's rage. They could only compare what they witnessed to a tsumani, a natural disaster onto itself.

"Well…" Naruto said casually as he watched admirably at the destruction around him and as Kakashi followed the torrent of water while only sparing them a stern glance that said much, "I think we all know who's going to win."

Asuka smiled but her attention was driven to the tree line. _What was that?_ She wondered. She gazed intently at the trees, trying to find what had snatched her attention. She frowned and she took in a careful, deep breath, trying to see if she could identify her distraction through scent.

"Asuka?" Sasuke called, his form tensing as he noticed Asuka's actions. Naruto did the same and both he and Sasuke tightened their defense around Tazuna.

The bridgebuilder gazed around restlessly, trying to see what had garnered their attention. "What? What is it?" He said worriedly but he couldn't see anything out of place at all.

"I sensed something." Asuka said softly.

Sasuke extended his own senses and he narrowed his eyes as he just faintly sensed an unusual chakra signature. _If Asuka hadn't told me, I would have missed it._ He noted mentally. _I need to improve my chakra sensing, as well as my environmental awareness…_

There was a faint flicker and all three Genin snapped their heads towards the same direction.

"What was that?!" Naruto called out but he didn't get a chance to say more as the rush of water receded, exposing a disoriented Zabuza.

Kakashi didn't waste time as he sent kunai straight towards the missing nin whom gave a shout of pain. "You're finished." Kakashi said with a tone of finality.

"How─" Zabuza said lowly, his voice hoarse. "Can you see into the future?!" He said incredulously.

"Yes." Kakashi raised his kunai. "This is your last battle. Ever." Kakashi intended to deal the final attack but he was beaten to it. He watched in surprise as senbon lodged itself into Zabuza's neck who gave a sound of pain.

They all turned swiftly to the direction of the attack only to be met with the sight of a partially hidden figure standing still on one of the many thick tree branches. They couldn't identify the gender of the shinobi due to the ambiguous clothes that they donned as well as the mask that hid his/her face.

It was clear to all of them, that Zabuza was dead. "You were right." The shinobi said, the voice equally ambiguous as his/her appearance. "That was his last battle."

 _That's who I sensed!_ Asuka realized.

There was a moment of silence in the clearing, eyes all trained to the mysterious figure in the trees. Kakashi frowned before he went to where Zabuza's body lay prone on the floor. He eyed at the senbon protruding from Zabuza's neck intently, a thought nagging at the back in his mind that told him that something was not quite right but in the exhausted state he found himself in, he couldn't think all that clearly. He knelt down next to Zabuza slowly and laid two fingers on Zabuza's neck.

It was as he suspected. "No vital signs." He said somberly before returning his gaze to the foreign shinobi whom bowed lowly to him.

"Thank you." _He_ … said softly. "I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for the chance to finally take him down."

The Konoha Jounin eyed the shinobi calculatingly. "By your mask, I see that you're an _Oinin Butai_ **[Hunter Nin]** from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Impressive." The shinbi said softly. "You're well informed."

"A Hunter-Nin." Sasuke muttered. _When a shinobi goes rogue, they carry all sorts of secrets with them, the secrets of his people and village. Hunter-Nin are trained to hunt down these shinobi and eliminate them, that way their secrets remain a secret._

Naruto and Asuka remained silent.

"It was my duty to track Zabuza."

 _From his size and voice, he must be the same age as Naruto_. Kakashi concluded. _He's not exactly ordinary…_ Kakashi's gaze moved to his students. _But neither is Team Seven. Still… he's an elite assassin._

"Stand down Team Seven." Kakashi stood, hands in shoved casually in his pockets. "He's not our enemy."

 _He seems so young…_ Asuka thought. _But in this world that doesn't matter and neither did in Earthland._

The Hunter-nin disappeared in a whirl of leaves only to reappear next to Zabuza's corpse. He easily hefted the giant shinobi over a shoulder and then turned to address the Konoha shinobi. "Your struggle is over for now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body and they must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me and farewell." The Hunter-Nin bowed slightly in thanks and a moment later, made a single hand sign and disappeared once again in a whirl of leaves.

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully before finally moving his headband over his eye, once again hiding the Sharingan from the world. "He's gone."

Tazuna could only give a great sigh of relief. _I'm still alive!_

"We haven't completed our mission yet." Kakashi turned to his students as he swiftly checked them over. Besides ruffled and dirt stained clothes, they were in surprisingly good condition considering that they just had an encounter with an elite rogue shinobi as newly graduated Genin. "We still have to escort the bridgebuilder to his bridge."

Tazuna laughed heartedly, still exhilarated that he had _survived_. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble but I promise you can rest in my house when we get to the village."

Kakashi smiled ever so slightly. "Let's get going then." He turned and he only took a few steps but that was all that was needed before the world started turning black around him. The last thing he remembered was the cry of his name on behalf of his students. _Damn it…_ He cursed in his mind.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke surged forward just in time to stop Kakashi from hitting the ground. He wrapped the older man's arm around his neck and Naruto helped him as he took some of his weight from the other side.

"What happened?" Tazuna said worriedly as he looked at his surroundings worriedly once again. "Are we under attack again?!"

Asuka sighed in relief as she swiftly checked Kakashi over. "No." Asuka answered. "He just collapsed from chakra exhaustion. He'll be fine." Asuka turned to Tazuna. "Can you lead us to your home Tazuna?"

Tazuna gave a grin. "Of course!" He answered happily, his spirits much higher now than they had been before.

 **-XxX-XxX-**

Kakashi wakes up swiftly and in a single moment, he clears his head of the lingering grogginess with practiced discipline. He takes a swift survey of his surroundings as he sweeps his eyes across the room methodically. He stretches his senses absentmindedly and tension that he carried lessened slightly as he registered the familiar chakra signatures of his students.

 _I think I overdid it with my Sharingan…_

Naruto was bright against his senses. He was like a beacon in the dark with his chakra unrestrained, so bright and warm, roiling with the rage of the seas and with the vastness of entire oceans. Kakashi couldn't help but be reminded of the impressive stores of chakra the blond wielded and he shuddered to think how they'd change with the passage of time.

Sasuke felt like fire. His chakra was similar to Naruto, vast ─ although not as much as Naruto's ─ and all encompassing, different from any Genin that Kakashi has ever seen but it moved with controlled discipline. It felt heavy and held the same dark undertone as Naruto's did, which Kakashi guessed was a side effect of being a vessel for the Nine Tailed Beast.

Asuka was a bit unusual to Kakashi. Her chakra was bright and unmistakable, just like Naruto's and Sasuke's. It reminded him of Naruto's chakra, heavy and light at the same time with the same dangerous undertone that the boy's wielded.

They were all so different from other Genin but in the privacy of his mind, the Hatake thought that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Kakashi sat up carefully and he glanced to the door as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. There was a soft knock on the door and a muffled voice sounded through.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Asuka called softly and Kakashi couldn't help from quirking his lips up ever so slightly. The door opened slowly and Asuka peeked in, smiling brightly as she saw Kakashi wide awake. "You're awake!" She had a tray in her hands that was filled with dishes and Kakashi was quick to identify its contents.

Naruto and Sasuke weren't far behind and they stepped in as well, Sasuke closing the door behind him as he did so.

"It's good to see you awake Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said genuinely. It was… disconcerting to see their teacher in such a state. Looking at him now however, Naruto was sure that he would make a great comeback.

Sasuke's eyes quickly assessed Kakashi's state, taking note of the bandaged wounds, the dark bags under his eyes, the low levels of chakra and he pushed it all to the back of his mind at the sight of the burning strength and resolve residing in his teacher's eyes. _Despite the wounds he's obtained, he's still a dangerous shinobi._ Sasuke thought approvingly.

"You should withhold using your Sharingan for a while Kakashi-sensei." Asuka advised sagely and with a stern glint in her eye. "You used a dangerous amount of chakra."

Kakashi gave a nod of acknowledgement, briefly reminded of his own comrades back in Konoha. "Don't worry, I won't be able to do much except for rest but on another note… Zabuza is alive." Kakashi sighed deeply. "The hunter-nin was his accomplice." Kakashi nodded his thanks to his student as he took offered tray.

Naruto, Sasuke and Asuka sat around Kakashi, legs folded neatly beneath them and weapons laid by their sides.

"We figured that out." Naruto added. "We remembered that Hunter-nin are supposed to dispose of the body on sight too late." **(*)**

Asuka clasped her hands neatly on her lap. "The location that the Hunter-Nin had targeted were pressure points." Asuka said as her mind flashed back to the anatomy book that had been gifted to her not that long ago. "It allowed for a death like state for a brief period of time… No doubt the Hunter-Nin chose it because it was the most vulnerable area." Asuka sighed. "The neck doesn't have a great buildup of muscle, which only made it that much easier…"

Sasuke nodded along her words as he replayed the incident in his mind. "Zabuza will be numb for at least a week by doing what he did." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms, not really displeased or bothered by the situation at all. If anything, he was looking forwards to the future altercation. "That would give you time to recuperate Kakashi-sensei and give us time to prepare for his return."

Kakashi removed the covers and stood carefully though he was still slightly off. There was a faint sense of dread building in him. Zabuza would be coming back for revenge as well as to complete his task of killing the bridgebuilder. Team Seven needed to do everything in their power to be prepared.

 _I know we'll succeed,_ Kakashi thought. _They already exceeded my expectations when they didn't so much as falter when they first encountered Killing Intent… although I'm pretty sure that this isn't the first time they've encountered it._ Kakashi's face darkened ever so slightly as he stared at his students who were informing Tauzna and Tsunami ─ Tazuna's daughter ─ about their findings and were reassuring them that nothing would happen to them. _Considering who they are, it doesn't surprise me._

"Wait, you said so yourself Hatake-san that Zabuza was dead!" Tazuna said, shock evident in his face.

Tsunami glanced worriedly at her father. She wasn't sure what to make of what she was hearing. She was immensely worried for her father and her son but the Konoha Shinobi did show themselves to be capable from what she's heard so far from Tazuna. He had practically sung praises. It was astonishing to her the feats that shinobi were capable of and that was only compounded by how young they seemed. She could only hope that they would pull through once again and keep her father safe and in the process, save _Nami no Kuni_.

"Zabuza was dead." Kakashi said calmly.

"We explained it to you Jiji." Naruto frowned.

"Zabuza's heart stopped but that was just a temporary state to simulate death. The weapons that the Hunter-Nin used were called _senbon_. They can pierce deeply but they can rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ." Kakashi informed, inwardly somewhat amused as Tazuna's and Tsunami's faces paled at his words. "They're modified for needles used in medical treatments like acupuncture. Hunter-Nin are required to know every detail of the human body. Causing the heart to stop while keeping the body alive is an easy matter for them. We can justly conclude that the Hunter-Nin was trying to _save_ Zabuza."

Tazuna frowned, doubt clear on his face. "And if your wrong?"

"I'm not wrong." Kakashi insisted. "When encountering suspicion, a shinobi prepares quickly. Hesitation leads to disaster. Every shinobi knows this saying." At his words, his students nodded sagely.

"But how are you going to defeat Zabuza when you can barely move?" Tazuna demanded.

Kakashi gave a mysterious smile that was evident even under his mask. "Leave that to us Tazuna-san. We won't fail our mission."

"I don't believe a word your saying!" A high pitched voice called out. "You won't be able to fix anything!"

They all turned and they saw a young boy glaring at them. He had dark hair and equally dark eyes. He had a bucket hat that casted a dark shadow over his face and wore a bright yellow shirt and dark green overalls.

"Inari!" Tazuna yelled happily. "Where have you been?" He laughed as the young boy ran to him and wrapped him in an embrace.

"Grandpa!" Inari cried. "Welcome back!"

"Inari!" Tsunami approached her son with a scolding look on her face. "That was very rude!" She chastised, already knowing that her words would not change her son's mind but she had to try anyway. "These shinobi helped your grandpa and brought him here safely!"

Tazuna raised a placating hand. "It's okay Tsunami." He said, trying to soothe his daughter's ire. "It's okay, I was rude to them too!" Tazuna laughed but he remained oblivious to the glare that Inari gave Team Seven.

Sasuke scowled, Naruto felt an eyebrow twitch in annoyance, and Asuka gave the boy a polite smile.

"Okaa-sama, don't you see?" Inari said as he pointed rather rudely towards them. "These people are going to die! Gato and his men are going to find them and kill them!"

Asuka jolted in slight surprise at the mention of the tycoon's name. _In all the frenzy in the battle against Zabuza, I forgot about Gato._

Tsunami gasped. "Inari!" She scolded. "Don't say that!"

"Inari-san, I can assure you we will not fail our mission." Asuka interrupted, trying to assuage Inari's fears. "We succeeded against Zabuza once, we'll do it agai─"

"That's stupid!" Inari yelled, glaring hatefully at the blue haired girl who had no _idea_ of what she was up against. _Gato can't be stopped!_ "If you want to stay alive, you should just go back from where you came from." Inari said warningly as he turned away to leave the room.

"Watch it _kid_ ─" Naruto said warningly but he fell silent as Kakashi laid a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at his sensei whom merely shook his head.

"Inari wait, where are you going?" Tazuna asked worriedly, feeling the stress that's been building for a long while yet on his shoulders.

"I'm going to look out at the ocean. I want to be alone!" Inari said before he left the room, banging the door closed as he did so.

Naruto once again scowled as he stared at the door where Inari left. _The nerve of that brat!_ He thought angrily. _Kami, he made me so angry I was about to punch him through a wall._

"I'm so sorry about that." Tsunami said as she bowed apologetically to the shinobi. "Inari is just going through a lot right now…" She sighed remorsefully and she gave them a feeble smile. "I'm really grateful for all you've done, really. Please rest." She insisted as she bowed respectfully to wards them. "Dinner will be ready in a while."

"Thank you, Tsunami-san." Kakashi said respectfully.

Tazuna stood and he made to follow his daughter. "Don't be shy, ya' here? Take a shower, rest, go explore." Tazuna said with a wave of his hand. "It's the least we can do!"

"Right." Kakashi nodded as he watched them leave the room. He gave a silent sigh as he was left alone with his team.

There was a moment a silence in the room.

"Well…" Asuka said, breaking the silence, "that was sure something." She turned her gaze to the door. "I hope Inari-san will see that we have the best intentions…"

Naruto scoffed. "That kid is a brat Asuka-chan. He didn't have to be so damn disrespectful. He could at least have shown a little gratitude!"

"Well, he is just a child Naruto-kun." Asuka reasoned.

"That's no excuse Asuka-chan." Naruto disagreed and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Kakashi sighed. "Go outside, team. We're going to begin our training. We need to take advantage of every minute we have." _There's no time to waste,_ Kakashi thought. _Zabuza_ will _return to finish his mission but I won't allow it!_

 **-XxX-XxX-**

* * *

 **CHUNIN EXAMS ARE COMING UPPP!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **ALSO, sorry for the late update! Life is hectic!**

 **READ!**

 **READ!**

 **READ:** I'm planning on updating my other stories once I get through the _Naruto_ series and am currently planning out Shippuden. In all honesty, _Maiden of Chaos and Hope_ is my most elaborate one yet but isn't the only story I want to work on. I have like _hundreds_ of files of drabbles and half written chapters waiting to worked on or updated but I don't because I'm trying to work on the stories I have NOW. In all honesty, it's a challenge to _not_ post more, all thanks to my overactive imagination. So yeah, sorry for the wait!

By the way, you can't believe how much I cringed at a young Naruto. I simply can't find it in myself to like him as the way he was in the Naruto series. I just couldn't like it all and don't even get me started on Sakura… And in English Dub… Just ugh. Naruto's voice is so high and cracky to me. It hurts my ears just listening to it but this is all just my opinion…

 **BY THE WAY, WHAT SHOULD THE BRIDGE BE NAMED?**

 **SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE GREAT!**

 **SO FAR,** there's only been one suggestion so far ─ _**The Bridge of Sevens.**_

 **NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!**

I KNOW Kakashi IS an S-Rank Shinobi but I made him A-Rank for a reason, which I will explain in the coming chapters!

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10: Mission to Wave PT II

**WARNING: Usual Warnings Apply.**

 **IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW!**

This chapter was inspired partly by the Fairy Tail OST _A New Adventure_ and _Fairy Tail's Main Theme_! I totally recommend listening to OST's when reading fanfiction!

 **ANYWAY,** prepare for feels and battles!

 **CHAPTER 10:** Mission to Wave, Part II

This was originally one chapter but I had to split it into two after it started nearing **20,000** words. Oops, my bad. _**Not**_ **.** Ha, I like writing long chapters even though they can get tedious. I hate _short_ chapters. It's a practically a necessity for me to have long chapters and I feel like the readers appreciate it more.

 **Let me tell you, the Wave Arc goes for like twenty freaking episodes! I forgot they were so damn many! I watch one and I think it's going to be done but no! I can only imagine how many there'll be for the Chunin Exams!**

* * *

 **-XxX-xXx-XxX**

* * *

"All right," Kakashi called, hands loosely closed around the crutches that had been forced on him. "Training starts now."

Team Seven stood before Kakashi, each interested to hear what their sensei had in store.

Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask but he remained in his usual casual countenance. "It goes without saying that you've all gone beyond typical Genin training in various shinobi arts from Chakra Control, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu and much more, not to mention formed a foundation of understanding of these arts, something that Genin don't typically obtain until they're well into their career as a shinobi." Kakashi praised and he stared amusedly as his Genin brightened at his words even though in a part of him still wondered whether he was doing enough as a Sensei.

He could still remember the day that he had met them clearly, could still remember the way that they reminded him so starkly of what _his_ team _could_ have been.

Naruto's eyes had burned brightly with the Will of Fire and it was almost as if he was staring at his Sensei again but at the same time, it was clear that Naruto was forging his own path in the world and that Sasuke and Asuka would be there every step of the way.

" _My team_ is _going to become greater than the Sannin and even the Swordsmen of the Mist." Naruto had said with a tone of such surety that had astounded Kakashi and really didn't leave much room for doubt, even though his mind reasoned that such a task would be a lofty feat indeed._

Sasuke had worried and surprised him as it seemed like Team Seven was prone to. Considering the trauma and the horrific events that he had endured, Sasuke was significantly more adjusted than Kakashi and even the Hokage could have anticipated. It was true for Naruto as well and it was astounding that the hostility that he faced on behalf of the village hadn't pushed him over the edge. It was all due to Asuka's interference and Naruto's presence that instead of a sullen boy driven by hatred, there was a boy still prone to silence but no longer seemed to carry an immense anger towards the world. Sasuke wasn't driven by revenge but instead by the need to find _answers_.

" _My team_ will _become_ the strongest _and together they'll help me find the answers I've been seeking." Sasuke said intently, his boring gaze daring Kakashi to contradict him._

What answers he wanted to find was beyond Kakashi and the questions related to those answers even more so, but he had a hunch that it had to do with the Uchiha Clan. What _else_ could it be?

And then there was Asuka… an unexpected anomaly that held an air of serenity and hidden strength that drew people to her like a moth to a flame. Asuka was almost like Naruto in the way that she held an attractive charisma but she held a mending touch that could heal souls, something that Kakashi was beginning to see with his own eyes and something that he personally never thought possible, something that he never thought would apply to _him_.

" _I have the best friends I could ask for and a team that_ will _become a force to be reckoned with in the Elemental Nations." She said softly, eyes alight with fondness and a smile on her face that could have lit up a room._

Really, Kakashi never in all his years thought that he'd have a team like the one he had now and he couldn't help but be reminded time and time again of the burning determination and protectiveness that rose in him like a ferocious wolf each time he gazed at them. _They're_ my _students,_ he affirmed in his mind. _I will make their dreams come true, no matter what it takes and no one will stand in our way._

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked quietly, eyebrows furrowed worriedly as he watched his teacher fall silent.

Kakashi drove himself back to the present and was met by the stares of his three Genin. "Hm? My bad, I was lost on the road of life for a moment." He said with the utmost seriousness.

Sasuke looked like he was done with the world and Naruto looked ready to follow. Asuka however, merely giggled at her sensei's antics.

"I swear─" Sasuke mumbled under his breath and eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"In all seriousness," Kakashi continued as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. "You three have already mastered Tree Walking and Water Walking way before I got to you. You've all managed to delve into nature transformation and I'm assuming you've all learned your chakra natures by now." Kakashi raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Yup!" Naruto said with an unforgiving grin. "We found out in a _long_ time ago."

"We all found out our elemental affinities, but we never restricted ourselves to them either." Sasuke informed Kakashi, who's eyebrows rose a little higher. "I have a Lightning and Fire affinity. Asuka has Lightning and Water affinity and Moron has an affinity for Wind and Earth."

 _All elements?!_ Kakashi thought a tad incredulously. "And what else have you all done exactly?"

"Well," Asuka smiled, "we've done a lot Kakahsi-sensei. We all started training pretty intensely during the Academy and we only got better by training together atop of what we did individually."

"Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Chakra Transformation, Chakra Control, Fuinjutsu, Bukijutsu─" Sasuke shrugged. "We did a lot of things."

"Not to mention our physical training like speed, endurance, strength─" Naruto took off his bracer and showed Kakashi his bands that doubled as chakra weights. "See?"

Kakashi did see and really, it kind of displeased him that they managed to learn a lot on their own. _But there's still more that I can teach them at least…_ "Well then," Kakashi sighed, steadfastly ignoring the cloud of depression over his head. "I guess I'll teach you something new."

"What are you going to teach us Kakashi-sensei?" Asuka asked curiously.

Kakashi frowned as he pondered what exactly he could teach them. _They could learn new ninjutsu… they have the reserves to learn higher ranked ninjutsu, as well as the intelligence and tenacity to master them in such a short amount time, not to mention with the leverage that clones afford them… I can even introduce them to trap and barrier making. I know Naruto would excel in those… but can they be trusted with that power? If the others were here they'd think I'm crazy for teaching Genin the way that I am… but if it prepares them, if it allows them to live to see the light of another day, I could care less._ Kakashi decided.

"We don't have much time." Kakashi said after a moment. "Zabuza will come back for revenge and we need to be ready for when he does. In the meanwhile, however, I'll be teaching you all new ninjutsu as well as introduce you to the art of trap and barrier making." Kakashi straightened as he gazed at them intently and his face seemed to darken with his seriousness. "I'll trust you all to act responsively." He said, his warning carrying through as he saw his Genin glance at each other. "Are you ready?"

Sasuke nodded firmly, as did Naruto and Asuka.

"We're ready when you are Kakashi-sensei." Asuka affirmed.

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Hidden deep in the forest, an unusual looking building was found. It was bereft of persons except for a small few but what few that could be found, were unusual beings. They were thugs and crooks alike but there two certain beings that were stronger than all.

Inside a room, a figure lay prone on a bed. One Momochi Zabuza found himself on bedrest and unable to move due to the temporary death like state that he had found himself earlier. His companion, Haku, was watching over him dutifully. There was a comfortable silence, one that they were long used to but that silence was broken when the door creaked open.

A small balding, bloated short man walked in dressed in high end clothing. There was a derisive smirk on his face and the arrogant swagger that he walked with never failed to anger Haku though he hid it expertly with a blank mask.

"Some Jounin." Gato mocked, his samurai bodyguards flanking him as he walked in. "The unbeatable shinobi was beaten!" Gato scoffed. "Demon of the Hidden Mist… more like Coward of the Hidden Mist!"

Haku stood slowly and he didn't react when he heard swords being drawn. He remained carefully relaxed as he heard Gato's approaching footsteps.

"Alright, tell me what the hell happened Zabuza." Gato demanded as he came to a stop by Zabuza's bedside. "And don't play dead, I know that you can talk." Gato made a move to approach Zabuza with a hand outstretched but before he could do that, his hand was taken hold in a crushing iron grip.

Haku had a murderous look in his eyes that made Gato pale drastically and give an unwanted sound of pain. "Keep your filthy hands off of him!" Haku hissed, the threat clear as his hold tightened to painful proportions.

Gato tried to shrug away but he couldn't and he yelped in pain. "Stop!"

The samurai bodyguards tried stepped in to defend their employer but the difference of power between them and the young shinobi was very clear. They charged forward with swords drawn and battle cries on their lips but they sported a look of fear as Haku effortlessly blocked both their attacks with his bare hands.

 _That's impossible!_ The thug thought, his heart pounding nervously in his chest and fear mounting as he saw the look of rage in the shinobi's eyes that contrasted sharply with his seemingly innocent visage.

"Don't push me." Haku said lowly, _threateningly_. "I'm in a _really_ foul mood." Haku threw them aside without a second thought, uncaring of Gato's gritted teeth and rising anger.

"One chance! That's it! If you fail, I'll cut you off and there'll be no one left to cover for you!" Gato threatened and he growled as his threat didn't so much as earn him a glance from the shinobi. He turned away and walked out. "Let's go." He bit out and his bodyguards followed loyally.

"That wasn't necessary Haku." Zabuza said after a moment, his hand tight around a kunai. He had been a second away from slitting the damn tycoon's throat, mission be damned.

"Perhaps." Haku replied softly as he dragged the chair close to the bed and sat down, intent on resuming his guard over Zabuza. "It's too early to take out Gato. He's still our best cover. The murders would just draw the attention of Kirigakure's _Oinin Butai_. Then they'd be after us again… What we need right now is restraint." Haku reasoned.

Zabuza sighed, begrudgingly admitting defeat. "Right."

"Get some rest, Zabuza-sama."

 **-XxX-XxX-xXx-**

Asuka found herself guarding Tazuna and watching a scant few villagers work on the bridge. Asuka thought that there should have been more people participating for the bridge but considering the circumstances, she wasn't so surprised. The threat that Gato held over the village was very much felt. She could see it in the barely hidden look of fear in the eyes of the villagers and it made her sad, made her _angry_.

Tazuna, however, was fiercely determined and seeing him now, she almost couldn't connect him to the drunkard she had first saw him as. He was effectively commanding and directing every bridge worker to speedily build the bridge. The sooner the bridge was finished the better.

She had seen the truth to Tazuna's words for her own eyes.

"They just sent you?" Tazuna asked her.

Asuka nodded as she smiled at the bridge builder. "Yes." She answered. "Naruto and Sasuke are patrolling the surrounding area and they're laying down traps in case something happens and so we can be warned. Kakashi-sensei is resting in the meanwhile. He needs all of his energy for the battle against Zabuza."

Tazuna glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, impressed. "Really?" He said as he moved around planks of wood across the bridge. "That's impressive for brats like you." He said jokingly and he gave a small laugh at the pout on Asuka's face. He ruffled her hair good naturedly. "Don't sweat it kid. I'm just messing with you. If it hadn't been for you guys, I'd be dead… so thank you."

Asuka ran a hand through her hair as she tried to fix the mess Tazuna made. "You don't have to thank─"

Tazuna shook his head in disagreement. "If it wasn't for Team Seven, we wouldn't have been able to continue building the bridge. If it wasn't for Team Seven, Inari and Tsunami would have lost another precious person." Tazuna said seriously as he stopped in front of Asuka. "I know that our struggle against Zabuza isn't over but I have faith in Team Seven."

Asuka grinned. "Thank you, Tazuna-san!" She said genuinely. "We won't let you down!" She promised because they wouldn't let Tazuna down. They wouldn't fail the mission if it was the last thing they did.

"Tazuna, I need to talk to you." A voice called out and both Tazuna and Asuka turned to see one of the bridge workers approach them with a somber look on their face.

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking a lot over the bridge and I've decided… I want out."

" _What?!_ " Tazuna yelled, anger clear on his face. "Now you're going to quit?! Just like that?"

"I stayed because of our friendship Tazuna but I'm putting my life on the line every day that I stay!" The worker, Giichi, tried to reason. "Gato and his thugs _will_ show up eventually and they won't show any mercy! It's better to get out of this while we're still _alive_."

Tazuna reared back and he seemed like he was a split second from punching the man. "I can't believe─"

"How can you say that?!" Asuka interfered, her hands clenched into fists. Asuka couldn't believe what she was hearing. Were they just going to give up now? Were they going to give into their fear?

The man looked at her with wide eyes and a confused look on his face. "What?" Giichi shook his head, "Little girl, grownups are talking─" He said quietly and in a tone that adults often took when scolding children.

It infuriated Asuka. She was many things but a child she was not. _Does he not see that I'm a shinobi or is he that blind?_ Asuka fumed inwardly as she tried to calm herself. "You can't just give up on Tazuna-san now! Look at how far you've gotten!" She motioned with a hand to the bridge. "Do you know what you're doing by leaving?" Asuka said as she stomped ever so much closer. "Do you?!"

"Uh," The man looked at Tazuna, bewildered and not at all knowing what to say. Tazuna however offered no help but was instead looking at Giichi expectantly.

"Answer her." Tazuna said, his face cold and unforgiving. It was _important_ that they finish the bridge. If they didn't…

"You're resigning to your fate! The only thing that giving up is going to do is show that you're a coward! At least if you die on the bridge it would be because you died trying to make a better future for _Nami no Kuni_!"

The man gaped at her and other villagers were staring and whispering amongst themselves. "I don't ─ I'm not ─" The man floundered, and he couldn't even give a proper reply.

"Our island is poor." Tazuna said in a matter of fact tone as he motioned to his surroundings with his hands. "And it will stay that way until this bridge is completed and it connects us to the mainland!" Tazuna bit out, anger surging through him at the thought of _simply giving up_ when they were so close to their goal. "Commerce, trade and hope! _That's_ what we're building here!" Tazuna said passionately.

"There's not going to be much hope if we're all dead!" Giichi said pessimistically.

Tazuna scoffed and he chose to turn away as he placed a calming hand on Asuka's shoulder. "It's noon." He said gruffly. "It's time for lunch." He announced and he walked away, Asuka following silently behind him. Tazuna glanced around him and seeing the lingering workers, he scowled. "What are you all looking at? Get back to work!" He barked and they all scattered immedietly, sensing his ire and anger. He made to leave but before he did, he paused. "Giichi," he said.

Giichi startled and he looked at Tazuna but the other man didn't even turn to face him.

"Don't bother to come back." Tazuna said with a tone of finality.

Asuka watched as the man walked away and she scowled as she saw the warring looks on many of the workers faces. _They're hesitating and wavering._ Asuka realized and she clenched her fists as she surveyed the bridge. There was still much to do and they were hurrying as fast as possible with the threat of Zabuza and Gato looming over them but it wasn't enough. There simply weren't enough workers.

 _In that case─_ Asuka made a hand seal. " _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_ " She called out as there was an explosion of smoke and many turned, including Tazuna, startled. The smoke dissipated a moment later, revealing a small army of clones. Asuka stared determinedly towards Tazuna. "Tazuna-san!" She called. "Tell me how we can help!"

Tazuna stared at her dumbfounded. "I─ uh─ what?" He stuttered. He never considered the possibility─

Asuka merely smiled. "These are Shadow Clones." She informed as she motioned to the neat rows of Shadow Clones, similar to Zabuza's Water Clones. "They can help you finish the bridge faster Tazuna-san if you would just give them instructions what to do and I can make more if necessary."

 _Shadow Clones?_ Tazuna didn't know a lot about shinobi but never had he been more grateful to be in the presence of one.

"They're all clones of me with their own personality and everything. It's like as if you're talking to me." Asuka continued. "Not to mention, they're much resilient than your workers but a good, hard hit can dispel them. They also have a good deal of strength, so they could do some of the heavy lifting if necessary."

Tazuna's mind slowly processed her words but then a moment later, he grinned like a maniac as he realized the possibilities. He gave a resounding laugh as he rushed forward, gripping Asuka and spinning her through the air and earning a sound of surprise from Asuka. "Little girl, you're a genius!" He said excitedly as he put her down and rushed over to the clones, already barking out orders with new enthusiasm. _Thank god for shinobi magic!_

The clones went to work with smiles on their faces and the bridge was taken over by a sea blue as they scattered all over the bridge, assisting the baffled workers and giving them a much needed break.

From the sidelines, Asuka smiled softly and watched for a few moments before she too went to work and resumed her guard over Tazuna.

They all worked dutifully and with renewed vigor until the sun was nearly setting and low in the sky. Tazuna had praised and thanked the remaining bridge workers for their hard work before dismissing them.

Asuka had carefully dispelled her clones, mindful over the possible backlash from memories.

Soon, both Tazuna and Asuka were leaving the bridge and walking through the village at the end of the day. It was the first time that she was really seeing the village with her own eyes and she could see the harsh truth of Tazuna's words immedietly.

As she walked closely to Tazuna, she could spy the somber faces of the people walking through the streets, each looking as if their purpose in life has been all but lost.

"Tazuna-san…" Asuka said softly, "where are we going?"

Tazuna glanced at her. "I have to pick up some things for dinner." He answered.

Asuka nodded simply and she fell quiet as she decided to take in her surroundings and what she found, she didn't like. There were beggars in the street, each looking gaunt and tired, seeming to hope desperately for a bit of goodness but it was all for naught. Children were huddled in dark, dirty corners looking all too weary at world for their age. Their eyes were bereft of the innocent spark that young children wielded, their skin and clothes were dirty and generally reflected what the state of the destitute village has brought upon everyone.

"Thief!" A voice called out and Asuka turned her head to see a child running with a villager running after him for a few short moments before giving up and he glared angrily. The villager pointed an accusing finger at the back of the disappearing child and shouted once again, "Thief!"

 _Because of Gato's control he's all but stripped them of their hope, of their dignity as human beings! And then… and then they're forced to obey his word because they're so deep in their fear…_ Asuka thought as she gazed around her.

"Here we are." Tazuna said gruffly as he stepped into a store that looked far from what a grocery was supposed to be.

"Welcome." A raspy voice greeted them and Asuka could hardly believe her eyes. The shelves were caked heavily with dust and other shelves were broken down. The air was stale and the paint was peeling from the walls. What produce remained were in bits and pieces and hardly enough to fill one entirely at all.

 _No wonder everyone looks hungry. There's hardly enough food to feed a single family!_ Asuka fumed as she carefully took into memory every single unforgiveable effect from Gato's actions. _Gato's responsible for this…_ Asuka thought as she saw Tazuna buy his produce. _I'll remember this Gato!_ She promised.

Asuka sighed quietly but she stiffened as she sensed someone behind her and she turned swiftly and expertly caught a hand that was a few inches away from touching her person. She scowled at the man who had a nervous look on his face as Asuka's grip turned crushing.

"What are you doing?" Asuka questioned, in no way amused. Given the poor state of the village, she wasn't surprised that crime was abundantly high given the circumstances. The villagers may have had no choice but to turn on each other, had no choice but to believe in the words of 'every man for himself'.

"Wait!" The man hurried to answer. "It's not what you think!" Seeing the unimpressed look on Asuka's face, he quickly elaborated. "I wasn't going for you, I was going for your bag!" He pointed to the black bag strapped to her back. "That's all I swear!" He promised.

Asuka frowned. "What were you going for my bag for?" She asked. She had been prepared to kick the man into the next century when she had sensed him behind her. She had thought that he was a pervert and was more than ready to hit the man… but she was sure that a single hit would be more than enough to be devastating to the civilian's fragile body.

"I ─ er, never mind!" The man shouted as he twisted away from Asuka's iron grip and Asuka let the man go. She didn't want to have to deal with the man right now when there were other things that took higher priority.

Both Tazuna and Asuka continued their way outside, both somber and more determined to finish the bridge. They had to stop again however, as they were once again accosted, this time by a boy with a smile full of innocence despite his haggard appearance, and his tiny hands were outstretched towards Asuka.

"Please?" He begged, his wide blue eyes boring into Asuka and the Sky Dragon Slayer could practically feel her heart tear in two from sadness and rage. Rage because of the immense damage that Gato has done to the country and sadness for the innocents that were caught in the crossfire. "Please?" He begged again, toothy smile still in place.

Asuka frowned sadly and she took what food she had in her bag, which wasn't much really. All she had was a ration bar, a few pieces of candy and a few pieces of fruit. She didn't exactly pack a feast because the journey to Wave was short and they usually hunted for their game.

She handed it all over to the child who looked astonished at the sheer amount of food that she gave him and he took it with reverent hands. "Here," Asuka said softly, "Be sure to be safe, okay?" She advised.

The child looked at her surprised before nodding rapidly and running off. "Thank you!" He shouted over his shoulder, his arms laden with his newly acquired 'treasure'.

"This is how it's been since Gato's taken over." Tazuna said grimly as he and Asuka stared after the child. "The children suffer and the adults are too afraid to stand up to him. They've lost all hope and that's why we _have to_ finish the bridge." Tazuna glanced to the shinobi and despite it all, he had a smile on his face. "But if you help us again the way you did today, I'm sure that we'll be able to finish the bridge in no time, and in the process, restore commerce, restore the spirit of our people!" He said passionately, drawing a fierce look of determination from the blue haired girl. "When the bridge is finished, people will start to believe again."

"You're right Tazuna-san." Asuka nodded, "that's why we're going to win against Zabuza and remove Gato's control from _Nami no Kuni_."

Tazuna smirked. "Before today, I wouldn't have had such high hopes." Tazuna tugged at his hat with a free hand, casting a dark shadow across his face. "But I've seen your actions and despite it all, I have faith that your team is going to help Nami no Kuni pull through."

Asuka stilled for a moment before she nodded. "Un!"

They went home with resolution burning in their eyes and hope in their hearts. There was a new era dawning for Nami no Kuni and it would begin with Gato's downfall and no amount of money or power would stop that.

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

Meanwhile in the forest, both Naruto and Sasuke found themselves staring at one of the weirdest looking buildings ever in the middle of the forest from where they were hidden in the foliage of a tall tree.

"What the hell?!" Naruto said incredulously.

" _That_ ," Sasuke motioned to the building with a pale hand, "is the saddest excuse for a hideout that I've ever seen." Not that he's seen many mind you, but he knew enough that a hideout was supposed to be just that, _hidden_.

What they saw before them was an eyesore that resembled more a cocoon of some sort surrounded by trees. They could see what looked like Gato's men through one of the windows and both Naruto and Sasuke took it in with a critical eye.

"I sense at least a dozen signatures." Sasuke muttered. "None of them feel like Zabuza or that Hunter Nin. They all seem… _civilian_." Sasuke realized and he seemed to be proven correct as a man walked out, bare chested and covered with tattoos and a sword strapped to his hip. "That's what Inari's afraid of?" Sasuke said incredulously.

Naruto resisted the urge to laugh lest he give away their position. "I hardly doubt they'll be a challenge." He noted. "There doesn't seem to be much security around here either."

"That's not a surprise." Sasuke said as his mind flashed back to what Tazuna had told them so far. " _Nami no Kuni_ doesn't have its own shinobi so there's no one to keep things like this in check and with how ruthless Gato's proven himself to be, no one would dare oppose him. There's no need for security when you have an entire country ***** under your control."

"That's stupid." Naruto deadpanned. "He got too comfortable." Naruto stayed silent for a moment before he glanced to his teammate as an idea popped into his head. "Hey, do you want to break in?" Naruto grinned mischievously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the suggestion and he tilted his head to the side slightly, as if contemplating, and a moment later he nodded. "Screw it. Let's go." Sasuke muttered before making sure to hide his chakra as much as he could.

Naruto did the same as he and Sasuke stealthily made their way down to the building and they stuck to it easily with chakra.

It was stupidly easy to gain access. All they had to do was open a damn window after making sure there were no traps or seals of any sort ─ of which they thanked Kakashi for his training and teaching them what to look out for ─ and no one in the hallways. They stuck to the ceiling and their steps were utterly silent and after making sure that they were completely alone, jumped down.

There wasn't much of a need to speak. He and Naruto could communicate with the slightest of gestures. They traversed the winding hallways quickly and they opened doors one after another. They were lucky in that all of the signatures that they could sense were congregated in one area. Why that was, they weren't sure nor did they care.

Many of the rooms were empty and some served as bedrooms. Other rooms, they found, held interesting items.

"An armory?" Naruto said as he gazed at the weapons mounted on walls and racks with awe and his hands twitched at his sides. He really wanted to take as many weapons as he could as there were many that caught his eye and just with a glance, he could tell that Sasuke thought the same.

There were katana, tantos, naginata, shuriken, kunai, tessen, bo staffs and so much more. There were even a few bisento(s).

But was _even more_ interesting were the shelves of scrolls lining the walls.

"These are _jutsu_." Naruto said reverently as he gained a closer look. _I want them all,_ Naruto thought determinedly. "Suiton, Raiton, Katon, Doton, Fuuton; they're all here!"

"And that's not all." Sasuke grabbed a scroll off a shelf as he turned to Naruto. "These are _Summoning Scrolls._ "

Naruto turned to him immedietly and true to his words, there was a Summoning Scroll in Sasuke's hands. It was the Sabretooth Summoning Contract and as Naruto turned his gaze to the shelf where Sasuke retrieved it, he could see that there were more. One in particular caught his eye. It looked very, _very_ old and there was a mess of seals that prevented one from opening it but it was clear to him that it was the Fox Summoning Contract.

"There is no way I hell that I'm leaving this here." Naruto growled as he took out said scroll and placed one of his own in place. "Are you taking that one with you?" Naruto nodded to the scroll in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke debated for a moment before he nodded and began taking all of the contracts ─ _Hawk, Sabretooth, Seahorse, Bear, Badger_ ─ and sealing them away in a scroll. His hands went through hand seals swiftly and with a few muttered words, Sasuke placed a carefully crafted genjutsu with some aid of the Sharingan to make sure the details were exactly the same.

"It'd be best to take what we want after we deal with Gato and Zabuza." Sasuke suggested. "That way we won't have to worry."

Naruto nodded in agreement. They _would_ return. "Genjutsu?" Naruto inquired.

Sasuke nodded. "That should keep them from noticing anything for a while but with what I've seen so far, I'd be surprised if they even notice. Besides, I doubt any of these fools would even be considered for a contract." Sasuke went over the contracts in his mind again and he already had an idea of the one he wanted. "Asuka should get one but I feel like none of these fit her." He said aloud, a frown on his face.

"What were they?" Naruto asked interestedly as he kept the Fox Summoning Contract close to him and put it away. Maybe Asuka would like to sign it too? After he figured out the mess of seals of course. He'd have to consult Kurama. He was sure that the fox could help him.

"Hawk, Seahorse, Bear, Badger and Sabretooth." Sasuke replied as they moved on to the next room.

"Which one are you interested in?"

Sasuke debated for a moment but he had already chosen when he had picked it up. "The Sabretooth Summoning Contract." He replied. The Uchiha Clan had held a Cat Summoning Contract but they weren't for battle. They were better suited for messages and the sort. It felt right to have the Sabretooth Contract in his hand.

"We'll find something for Asuka-chan, Sasuke." Naruto fiddled with a lock carefully before disarming the half assed seals that were laid on a door with ease. It was an insult to Fuinjutsu, seriously. It was evident that whoever placed them had little to no knowledge. He opened the door and ducked in with Sasuke following suit. "If anything, she could use _Kuchinoyose no Jutsu_ and be Reverse Summoned and sign a contract with whoever she meets."

"Doesn't that mean she'd be a danger though? Without a contract, you won't be sure what you'd be getting and since Summons are in a different realm altogether, then that would mean she'd be stranded."

"But Asuka-chan's strong." Naruto reasoned. "Besides, who _wouldn't_ want her as a Summoner?" Maybe that was his bias talking but hey, Asuka was definitely worthy of Summoning Contract.

Sasuke smirked but he said nothing and instead he paid attention to the veritable room of _gold_ before him. There were literal small mountains of gold covering the floor, as wells as countless sparkling jewels, from diamonds, emeralds and sapphires and there was money stacked nearly to ceiling.

"What the fuck?" Naruto gaped. "Where the hell does a civilian get this much money? There's no way that all of this is from Nami alone."

Sasuke frowned grimly. "Gato is a crook but he's also a business tycoon. He's not _that_ stupid. If he was, then he wouldn't have come as far as he had now."

Naruto scowled before turning to Sasuke. "We should take a quick look at the rest of the building and go. It's not good to linger." He advised. "But there's no way we're not coming back for this money Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the blond, faintly amused. "Isn't it for Wave?"

"We'll take some it Sasuke and save the majority for Wave. Geeze, don't be such a selfish bastard man." Naruto teased as he ducked from the kick that the Uchiha threw at him.

They made their way through the building via ceiling once again. Most of the rooms they encountered were empty and many held beds, most likely for the thugs that Gato hired. There was also a kitchen, an office that had yielded some information such as business plans, ledgers, and more. Aside from that there wasn't much more.

They had also gotten a brief glance at thugs and they could tell that Inari was right. Gato _had_ hired a small army and with the amount of money he had it was no surprise but clearly the man was a cheap bastard as his army didn't look fit to fight against a single Jounin.

That wasn't surprising considering that that alone was all that would be needed. Gato had dried Nami of all of it's money and left its people in poverty. There was no way that they could afford to retaliate themselves or even hire _others_ to do so in their stead. Tazuna had barely enough for a C-Rank but whatever Genin Team that he would have received would have died with the Demon Brothers, Genin as they were. The Jounin would have needed to fight against two Chunin _and_ protect the Genin and Tazuna. It wouldn't have been a good situation at all but what Gato _hadn't_ counted on was a Genin team like _Team Seven_.

Sasuke and Naruto easily made their way out and soon they were bounding their way back to their team.

 **-XxX-xXx-XxX-**

Naruto found himself in a clearing, sound asleep and well away from everyone. There were scrolls and paper littered across the ground, stained black with ink and drawing that at first glance made absolutely no sense, and that in second glance, _still_ made no sense unless one dabbled in the arts of _Fuinjutsu_. Sasuke wasn't far from him and he too was sound asleep and was looking a but rough around the edges. Asuka was high in a tree branch, savoring the cool breeze and the shade that it had afforded her.

She was covered in dirt and scratches but she remained oblivious to it all as she closed the world away from her and focused on her wells of magic and chakra. She was trying to further understand the relationship between her chakra and magic as she wanted to take her training to a new level. She was finishing on a project she was working on regarding a jutsu she had created but she was well on her way on another. Ideas bombarded her mind day and night and she really wanted to create an arsenal of jutsu that would aid her in the future in addition to what she's learned so far but that aside, Asuka has been working on regaining the discipline over her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and expanding that as well. She wanted to create new Dragon Slayer spells, wanted to recreate a few of her brother's spells with chakra as a way to honor them and their legacy and so much more. She was determined to make it happen. She wanted to reach heights never before seen and she knew she would with her team right there for every step of the way.

Asuka, Naruto and Sasuke had all left in the middle of the night after Tazuna had finished his story. It was certainly a sorrowful tale but Naruto and Sasuke had already made up their minds. You had to take ahold of your destiny with your own hands. You can't rely on someone else to do it for you. Asuka had been the one to push them, the one who had opened a pathway to a better life but Naruto and Sasuke had been the ones that gathered the strength to walk it.

Asuka opened her eyes as she sensed an approaching presence and the sound of silent footsteps filled her ears. She turned and was met with the sight of one of the most beautiful girls that she's ever seen. Long brown hair shined under the morning sun and framed a face that she was sure to remember for a long time to come. Wide brown eyes, skin as pale as snow, a slender frame hidden in a pink kimono… despite it all, Asuka couldn't help but blush and mentally slap herself. _Get ahold of yourself Asuka!_

She gathered herself and she debated internally as she noticed that the girl hadn't noticed her in the trees. For some reason, the scent of the girl before her seemed oddly familiar to her and it nagged at her mind, but for the life of her, couldn't quite put a hand on it. She decided to watch instead what the girl would do and she would interfere if necessary but she also knew that her teammates were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. Besides, she couldn't sense any ill intention from the girl at all.

She watched as the girl set aside her basket and gazed at the boys with curious eyes and Asuka smiled as the girl hesitantly gently shook both of their shoulders.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here. Wake up." She said softly, her voice melodious and oddly deep. Haku was almost tempted to just wrap his hands around their throats. He could kill them and just be over it but… it just wasn't who he was. He couldn't kill them.

Sasuke and Naruto woke in an instant. They both saw the same thing; a girl gazing down at them with a worried gaze and a face haloed by the bright morning light.

Despite it all, Sasuke couldn't help the slight flush that crept up his cheeks as he sat up and tried to gather his composure in front of a girl who he had to grudgingly admit was… beautiful. Still, despite it all, he braced himself for the inevitable despicable behavior that most girls displayed towards him and he couldn't help but be slightly confused as the girl merely smiled towards them and sat back.

Naruto was flustered as well and it was evident in the way his cheeks flushed red with color and looked away from the stranger that had awoken them. Naruto rubbed at the back of his head with a hand in a nervous manner and he couldn't help but scowl as the sound of laughter echoed in his mind.

"Uh," Naruto said ever so eloquently.

In the trees, Asuka couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her flustered teammates as she noticed oddities in the… girl. The girl was certainly beautiful and she seemed to be around her age, but she noticed that the girl was oddly flat chested, her voice though soft was deep, added to the fact that 'her' scent told her that she was a male… a really, really pretty one but a male nonetheless.

Sasuke twitched slightly but he regained his composure with a deep breath. "Thank you for waking us." He said calmly as he glanced at his teammate. "What are you doing here?" He asked bluntly.

The girl merely smiled, not at all bothered. "I'm gathering herbs." She answered.

"Herbs?" Naruto said, an eyebrow raised. "For medicine?" Naruto guessed. He knew that Asuka gathered herbs of her own for their medicinal and poisonous properties. She dabbled a lot in the medicinal area and he knew that she made creams and poultices of her own that were each effective to different degrees and the ways that they could be used was astounding.

Haku was inwardly surprised but he still remained on guard. He hadn't forgotten the display of strength that they had made against Zabuza. They had actually forced the man to be serious, something that he noted still grated at Zabuza. "Yes… It's for a friend."

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances before shrugging. "Do you want help?" Naruto inquired, "We're not doing much."

Haku smiled. "That would be very kind of you."

And so they did as they said and they helped Haku gather herbs once they were shown which one they were looking for. It was very easy to find them as they littered the forest ground in abundance.

"You start work early, huh sis?" Naruto commented.

"I like to work early because its calming." Haku said as he gently pulled the herbs by their stems and placed it in the basket that was rapidly being filled. "I didn't expect to find someone so here so early and this deep in the woods." Haku glanced towards them and he saw the Uchiha shrug idly.

"We were training." He answered vaguely, though not impolitely. He had fully expected the same deplorable behavior that various girls displayed in his presence. He was surprised that the girl before him hadn't.

"Judging by your headband, you are shinobi." Haku observed, "Correct?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded. There was no use denying it when it was obvious.

"Does that mean you're training for something dangerous?" Haku asked curiously. He genuinely wanted to know their answer. He wanted to know if they had a reason to fight.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the question. "Of course." He answered. "The life of a shinobi is dangerous, even for Geinin… although, not a lot of people understand that, particularly civilians. The life of a shinobi is often fleeting and less than glorious."

Naruto nodded in agreement as he picked plucked the plants from their stems, one after another. "That's why we need to train so we can become stronger. By becoming stronger, it means that we're just one more step away from accomplishing our goals. It means we do more than _survive_."

Haku glanced at them with wide eyes and hidden shock as he pondered their words and his mind flashed back to their battle against Zabuza. _They seem to understand more than most, Zabuza-sama… We were wrong to underestimate them._ "You both seem very strong now. Isn't that enough?"

Naruto scoffed, though not unkindly. "We'll always need to get stronger and keep practicing but that's because of our dream." Naruto smirked with all the confidence of someone imbued with fierce determination.

"Your dream?" Haku murmured.

"To become the greatest shinobi in all of the Elemental Countries with my team, so strong that we become _the_ ultimate challenge to surpass."

Sasuke nodded along his words, naturally.

Haku opened his mouth for a moment and then closed it as his mind ran over their words. _They say it with such confidence…_ "So you're not doing this for yourselves or a certain person? Do you really believe that you accomplish such a task?" Haku questioned with no small amount of incredulity. It would have seemed like a tall wish from anyone else, foolish and childish but the way that they said it with such conviction… it honestly struck something within. _What was my dream?_ Haku wondered, _Before Zabuza-sama? What was it? Did I even have one?_

Naruto pondered over her words as he could see that she genuinely seemed to be confounded by their words and actions but that was fine. A lot of people didn't know that that was their goal but he figured that would be their natural reaction.

 _A lot of people would think that the goal we set ourselves is impossible,_ Sasuke mused. _But we'll show them soon enough._

"Of course." Asuka interrupted, her voice rang through the clearing, as she watched the three snap towards her direction in her hidden little corner high in the shadow of the trees. She jumped down smoothly and walked towards them, greeting the newcomer with a kind smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you!" Asuka said cheerfully as she bowed in greeting to the other.

 _How did I not notice her?_ Haku wondered with faint alarm as he decidedly kept a cool face as he stared at the cheerful girl before him. He remembered clearly her aptitude with ninjutsu as well as her keen strength that had left deep bruises on Zabuza. He never would have expected it from a girl like her. Royal blue hair, warm golden eyes, and dressed cutely yet practical in fashionable shinobi wear that made her look like a warrior princess. _I never would have expected such ferocity from a girl like her… but then again, no one ever expects me either._ Haku thought a tad darkly and with faint amusement.

"Our goal may seem lofty but it is one that we decided for ourselves and one that we will accomplish together." Asuka said softly. "It is a long journey but I have the utmost confidence that we _will_ succeed in our mission."

"… They are precious to you?"

Asuka nodded as she sat moved to sit in front of 'her'. She savored the morning breeze and the feeling of the warm sunlight on her skin for a few minute moments before answering Haku. "They are. When you have something to protect, something precious to you…" Asuka's smile turned into something more akin to a beautiful grin that made the other three stare, "then it just makes you that much stronger! Your precious people _are_ what motivates one to fight, what drives us to move on further beyond our limits! Don't you agree?"

Haku's mind could only flashback to a darker time when he had been nothing but a street rat, scavenging day and night and struggling to survive day after wretched day. He remembered the cold nights, could remember the way his father had so brutally killed his mother, could remember how he had nothing in his name, not even a purpose until Zabuza had stumbled across him. Zabuza had given him a purpose, had given him _strength_ and for that, Haku would always be indebted to Zabuza.

"When a person has something precious that they want to protect, then that is when they genuinely become strong." Haku agreed somewhat somberly.

 _I'll protect you with my life, all of you._ Kakashi's words flashed through the Konoha shinobi's minds collectively.

"I know exactly what your saying." Naruto murmured.

Haku gathered his basket as he idly patted away the imaginary dirt away from his kimono. "Thank you for helping me." Haku said kindly and genuinely. "You will get strong. Very strong. All of you." Haku glanced to each of them and he could almost see the power hidden in their gaze. Haku turned away from them as he began to leave and he waved over his shoulder. "Goodbye… we'll meet again sometime."

The Konoha shinobi gazed at her back as she retreated and they sat straighter as they saw her pause without looking back.

"Oh, by the way, I'm a boy." Haku said bluntly, a smile tugging at his lips as he heard the kunoichi burst into laughter and he almost wanted to look back but he continued on his way instead.

Asuka could practically see Naruto's and Sasuke's minds come into a crashing halt and she couldn't help but laugh harder at their shared look of shock.

" _What?!_ " Naruto's yell disturbed the quiet peace and many startled birds were sent into the air with sounds of indignation.

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Night had fallen and Asuka and Tazuna had returned from their day at the bridge. Tazuna had handed Tsunami his bounty from the little grocery run and Tsunami had turned the meager supplies into a feast with Asuka's aid. Asuka had offered to help Tsunami with the food and though at first Tsunami had insisted that they were guests and that she didn't need to do chores atop their mission, she had relented to Asuka's insistence. In reality, Tsunami was grateful for Asuka's help. Running the household by herself and looking after Inari took a lot of work and she could never ask her father for help, not when he was working relentlessly on trying to finish the bridge and build them a better future.

"Heh, this is amazing!" Tazuna praised as he bit into the savory food that had been offered to him. "We haven't had so many people at the table in such a long time!" It had been a long time. The house had never been so lively since Gato arrived to Wave… since Kaiza passed away. It made him happy to hear the sound of so many voices in his home.

Team Seven was enjoying the dinner as well after a day of hard work. Sasuke and Naruto had continued to train while Asuka had been guarding Tazuna. She would have continued to train as well but she had volunteered because she knew the importance of Tazuna's mission. That, and she knew that her training could wait a little longer because she was already so close to accomplishing her new quota of training. Naruto and Sasuke had offered to make clones to continue their training and accompany her but Asuka had insisted that they continue on their own.

All through dinner, however, Asuka had noticed that Inari kept glancing at a picture on the wall. It was a family photo that looked aged and frayed, but the most unusual aspect was the fact that it was torn in a corner. It was obvious that someone was missing from the picture and Asuka wondered who but she kept her thoughts to herself out of respect.

The dinner had been a great and lively affair, if one could disregard the dark glares that Inari kept sending towards the shinobi. They had all pretended that they didn't notice but Naruto was a few seconds away from throttling the kid and Sasuke was quickly losing patience.

"Is there something wrong Inari-san?" Asuka asked as she nursed a cup of tea in her hand. "You seem… upset about something, maybe we can help?" She said kindly.

Tazuna was well aware of Inari's actions and he stilled at Asuka's questions, as had Tsunami.

The shinobi didn't miss the tension that fell across the table as Inari remained silent and stormed out without a word, all while slamming the door behind him.

"Inari where are you going?" Tsunami demanded as she followed after him.

There was a heavy silence that fell across the table before Tazuna sighed. "I'm sorry that about that. Inari has been… going through tough time. We all have but he's been taking it the hardest." Tazuna nodded his head towards the picture on the wall. "I'm sure you all noticed Inari glance at the picture?"

The shinobi nodded.

"That was Tsunami's husband, Kaiza." Tazuna smiled sadly. "He was once regarded as a hero all across Wave…."

"A hero?" Kakashi said interestedly. Maybe it'd reveal a bit of history on Nami and how things got to the point that they did.

Tazuna nodded. "Kaiza wasn't Inari's father, he had came into our family much later. He brought so much happiness to our family. He and Inari were very close but all of that ended the day that everything changed, the day when he was killed." Tazuna began to explain the events that had lead to Inari's sullen demeanor and his hatred of heroes. He told them of Inari's first encounter with Kaiza, of how Inari had been inspired by Kaiza and his courage.

" _If you care about something, keep trying. Protect it with both arms. Never give in!"_

"His name was Kaiza, a simple fisherman who had come here from another land to follow his dreams. After that, Inari and Kaiza were inseparable and the boy had never known his real father so you can imagine what it meant to have Kaiza in his life. He looked up to him, followed in his footsteps like a real father and son. Kaiza spent more and more time with us until one day he just naturally became a member of our family."

Team Seven listened intently to Tazuna's words.

Tazuna told him of how Kaiza had become a greater symbol of courage, of how he had stepped up and endangered his well being to protect the village and those he cared about when the floodwaters had threatened to wipe out the lower district of the village. "From that time on, Kaiza was considered a hero in this land. He taught us all the meaning of courage and Inari was so proud to be his son. But it wasn't long after that Gato showed up." Tazuna continued his story and told them of Gato's terrible actions, of how he couldn't have a local hero interfere with his plans and so Gato had removed him, had _executed_ him for his defiance. "Since then Inari's changed, as did Tsunami and all of our people." Tazuna sighed somberly and he took a deep drink of his sake.

Team Seven had exchanged glances when Tazuna finished but they didn't press the man. It was clear he was still grieving and was in distress. They decided to retire not long after.

The next day, Team Seven later returned to Tsunami's house after another day of intensive training. They were dirty and worn after the fact but it didn't lessen the sense of accomplishment they garnered from completing the tasks that their sensei put before them. Seeing the small smile on their sensei's face was only an added bonus.

They were all gathered around the table with Tazuna's small family once again along with their Sensei, all preparing to begin their much appreciated dinner.

"You've all managed to complete all of the tasks I've set before you." Kakashi started as his Genin snapped to attention at the sound of his voice. "Since you've all managed to make headway in your training, starting tomorrow both Naruto and Sasuke are bodyguards for Tazuna." The Jounin turned to Asuka. "You'll be guarding Tsunami-san, Asuka-chan."

They all nodded understandably and it was then that they all dug into their dinner with the sound of light conversation in the air and the clink of cutlery. It was when they were all about finished that Tazuna made an announcement.

"In just few mere days, the bridge will be finished." Tazuna informed in a pleased tone and he shot a grateful look to the blue haired shinobi. "Your Shadow Clones helped speed up the process quite a bit Asuka-chan and for that I'm deeply grateful. In fact, I must thank you all." Tazuna nodded towards the rest of the Konoha Shinobi.

"It was no problem Tazuna-san." Asuka said as she fidgeted slightly at his praise. "We were only doing our jobs."

"Nonetheless, you have my thanks." Tazuna insisted.

"You've all been doing great but you still need to be careful." Tsunami warned as she placed a warning hand on Tazuna's shoulder. "The danger isn't over yet."

Tazuna blinked and his mood turned into something more serious. "I've been meaning to ask but I haven't had the chance until now. Why did you protect me even after you found out that I lied?" Tazuna asked curiously as he turned his gaze to the Konoha shinobi.

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive." Kakashi answered smoothly as Tazuna and Tsunami stared at him in confusion.

"Huh?" Tsumani uttered.

 _Kakashi-sensei is so cool!_ Naruto thought admirably. _I'm pretty sure that he's stronger than all the other Jounin Sensei's… although I'm sure they all individually have their strong points._

"That was a quote from the First Hokage." Kakashi elaborated.

"Ah." Tazuna murmured as he thought over Kakashi's words. ' _Under the wings of a strong leader cowardice cannot survive', eh? I understand now. Kaiza was a hero. We all looked up to him and we hailed him as a leader because of it and under his actions, we learned the true meaning of courage._ "You couldn't be more right, Hatake." Tazuna mused aloud.

Kakashi merely nodded.

Unfortunately, Kakashi's words didn't spark understanding in Inari like it did for his grandfather. No, instead it brought back unrest as memories of his supposedly strong father. He remembered the way that he had promised Inari to always be there, how he told him to protect what he loved with both arms, to have courage and never give up but in the end, Kaiza ended up dead anyway. Kaiza betrayed his promise and to that, Inari found unforgiveable and he couldn't find it in him to forgive the man, so entrenched in his anger and grief was he and as he stared at the smiling faces of the supposedly strong 'shinobi', it only served to amplify it.

' _If you cherish something protect it with both arms! Inari, don't cry…'_

He didn't even notice the tears running down his face as he was more focused on his anger. "But why?"

The comfortable conversation at the table came at an end as they noticed Inari's unease.

"Hm?" Naruto looked away from his food as he payed half attention to Inari's words. "What'd you say?"

Inari's hands slammed atop the table as he glared at the shinobi with anger and disdain in his eyes that only inspired apathetic faces from the male shinobi and a frown from Asuka. "All of this training is just a waste of time! Gato has an entire army! He'll be beat you down and destroy you! All of the things you're doing… all that training, all of those plans! They don't mean anything! The strong always win and the weak always lose!" Inari bit out bitterly, oblivious to the sorrowful look that his grandfather gave him.

Naruto scoffed. "Speak for yourself kid, its different for us. You got that?" Naruto went back to eating hoping to go back to eating in peace but it was sadly for naught.

"Why don't you be quiet! Just looking at all of you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country, you're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around─ You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!"

At this, all of Team Seven collectively stiffened. Sasuke's and Naruto's faces darkened with anger and Asuka carefully placed her cup of tea on the table as she tried to reason with herself that Inari was just a child and that he was merely going through a hard time.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Sasuke interrupted as he glared at the Inari. Child or not, he didn't have tolerance for such foolishness or disrespect, especially when it concerned those close to him. "You keep on whining about Gato, how he's so damn strong and how he can't be defeated─ How would you know? You don't even have the strength to stand up _for yourself_. You're nothing but a coward." Sasuke could hardly care how cold he seemed. He wasn't about to take back his words and he had to admit, there was a part of him that took satisfaction at the shock on Inari's face.

… _Don't know what it's like to suffer? Oh, Inari-san, if you only knew. You're lucky to even have a family that cares about you. Naruto and I never had the pleasure of knowing what the love of a parent feels like and yet here you are─_ Asuka didn't say anything. She found that she didn't even want to. Instead she stood and took her plates and placed them in the sink and politely excused herself.

Without a second thought both Sasuke and Naruto followed, leaving Kakashi alone with Tazuna and his family.

Asuka went to their designated room and she sat down on one of the futons and she smiled slightly as Sasuke and Naruto sat before her, forming a sort of circle.

"Inari is very cynical for a brat." Naruto muttered as he idly pulled out his stacks of paper and ink and began the tedious process of making multiples. _Inari, you damn brat. You can't even begin to comprehend the meaning of_ _suffering_ _,_ Naruto inwardly seethed.

Sasuke sighed as he nodded.

"We can't be too hard on him." Asuka tried to reason.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "The things he said were uncalled for." He pointed out.

Asuka nodded. "They were, but Inari doesn't know us." She reasoned as she flopped back onto the futon. "Besides, we should just forget what he said. We have more important things to focus on." She turned her gaze to Naruto who had a growing stack of seals at his side. "Why don't you use clones?" She suggested as Sasuke turned to Naruto and they saw him twitch for a moment before the blond began muttering darkly under his breath.

Sasuke smirked. "Moron."

"Bastard." Naruto threw back.

"Do you guys ever wonder how the other teams are doing?" Asuka asked suddenly as it occurred to her that they haven't seen any of the other Genin in a long time.

"We haven't seen them since we became Genin and we passed the Bell Test." Naruto mused. "But I mean, we have been busy. We had training, both individually and as a team, then we had our missions, and then we had even _more_ training─"

Asuka smiled sheepishly. "Maybe we should go see how the others are doing when we get back." She suggested. "We could go to Akimichi's?"

Sasuke merely nodded as he too layed on the futon. "We should take every precaution tomorrow. I have a feeling that Zabuza might be on the move quicker than we thought."

Naruto eyed his still form. "You're not worried, are you?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Of course not, you idiot."

Asuka hummed softly as she tugged at the ends of her hair. _At least its gotten longer,_ she mused idly. Her hair reached past her shoulders and was growing faster than she'd initially assumed. She attuned it to her chakra and magic. "I don't think it'll be too bad." She said. "If anything, it'll be exciting."

Both Naruto and Sasuke glanced at her.

"You've got that right Asuka-chan." Naruto agreed. "We'll prove Inari wrong and that that Gato bastard isn't as powerful as he thinks he is!"

Sasuke had a small smile on his face but it just occurred to him, that they forgot to tell Asuka and Kakashi what they had found when they were patrolling the forest. "Asuka," Sasuke said, gaining her attention as well as Naruto's, "we forgot to tell you and Kakashi-sensei, but I'm pretty sure we found Gato's hideout."

Asuka sat up as Naruto's widened with realization and he snapped his fingers. "That's right!" He grinned brightly as he remembered. "It's the most obvious thing in the damn forest, Asuka-chan. Let me tell you, it can't hide anything for shit and the it's the weirdest looking thing that I've ever seen."

Sasuke nodded along Naruto's words. It was then however, that Kakashi walked in looking a bit harried but otherwise fine.

"Kakashi-sensei." Asuka greeted.

Kakashi nodded towards them and Kakashi sat down a bit next to them. The Jounin glanced at the seals beside Naruto with faint surprise but he _had_ somewhat expected it. It was natural that Naruto be talented with Fuinjutsu. It was in his blood after all.

 _Enough about that. There's other matters to attend to,_ Kakashi thought as he looked at his Genin. They didn't seem at all bothered by Inari's words. "I came to check up on you lot." Kakashi informed. "You shouldn't concern yourself with Inari's words."

Naruto went to reassure their sensei. "We're not Kakashi-sensei. Honestly, it's sort of understandable now that we think about it and we had gotten a bit… angry," Naruto said as he glanced at his teammates for a moment, "but Inari didn't know any better and he is a _civilian_ after all. They take things differently than we do."

Kakashi gave a silent relieved sigh as Asuka and Sasuke nodded along his words. "I'm glad you see it that way Naruto." _Once again, their Academy profile is proven drastically wrong_.

"We have better things to talk about Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke interrupted. "Like Gato's hideout."

Kakashi paused for a moment before his eyes narrowed. "Gato's hideout? You found it?"

Sasuke nodded. "When we were patrolling." He nodded towards Naruto. "It wasn't much of a hideout and from what we saw, there were more than a dozen signatures, all of them civilian."

Kakashi nodded and motioned for them to continue, which Naruto did.

"We went in." Naruto immedietly began.

 _Of course,_ Kakashi mentally sighed.

Seeing the look on Kakashi's face, Naruto grinned widely. "We were really carefully Kakashi-sensei, don't worry. We only went in after making sure that that there wasn't a threat to us," of which Gato's army was _not_ "and we just investigated it a bit."

"Gato's hideout mainly serves as a sort of bunker to his hired help." Sasuke continued. "Most of the rooms were for them. They don't seem much of a threat. They're mercenaries but they're also very crude. I don't think Gato spent more than they had to."

Asuka listened intently to their words. "So they're not very much skilled." She deduced.

Sasuke nodded. "They don't seem to have any shinobi training at all. All of them are civilians and not much of a threat against us but against the people of wave they would be enough, especially considering that they have no shinobi of their own and taking account the current affairs…" Sasuke trailed off as Kakashi nodded understandably.

"Anything else?" _This might be their first infiltration mission, unofficial though it was._ Kakashi was proud. Really, he was. _I bet Gai's students haven't gotten this far._ Kakashi didn't take up Gai on most of their competitions but he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this.

Say what you want, Jounin Sensei(s) were competitive about their teams.

"The most significant findings were the Armory Room, the Treasury Room and Gato's office. As you can guess, the Armory Room was filed with weapons. Quality ones too. That wasn't just it however, they also had an entire wall of scrolls that had elemental ninjutsu and _summons_."

Kakashi sat straighter. "Summons?"

Sasuke nodded as he unsealed the scroll that held the summoning contracts. "We weren't going to leave them there." Sasuke said a tad challengingly.

 _Well,_ Kakashi mused, _Gato wouldn't have acquired them legally and I certainly don't think that he'll be able to use them anytime soon._ "I doubt he has any use for them Sasuke but if anyone asks… they belong to you guys. Say they were gifts or something or anything else as long as its believable." Kakashi advised casually in a lackadaisical tone.

Asuka couldn't help but smile as she surveyed the scrolls. "Did you get one Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun?" She asked. They were an interesting array certainly but…

Sasuke nodded. "The Sabretooth Summons." He didn't mention the Fox Summoning Contract. He only would if Naruto did first as he knew how him having it would be interpreted by others in a negative light considering the he's the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. He trusted Kakashi but this was Naruto's secret. _Maybe we should talk about this later on, about letting Kakashi-sensei know about what we're doing regarding_ _that_ _._

"We got these for you Asuka-chan but I don't know if you'll like them." Naruto frowned.

Asuka shook her head. "I'm grateful but I don't think that they fit me."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, a bit hesitant. "Do you want to sign the Sabretooth Contract?" He offered.

Asuka giggled. "It's okay Sasuke-kun, it's fine. I think the Sabretooth Tigers would fit you better than me. I was considering summons and I'm sure I'll get one eventually."

Kakashi sniffed dramatically, "My genin are so cute."

Naruto wasn't the only one who rolled their eyes.

Sasuke continued, feeling a lot more relieved. "The Treasury Room was filled with literal mountains of gold," at the skeptical looks from Asuka and Kakashi, he motioned to Naruto who nodded, "jewels and a _ton_ of cash. It's most likely what he took from Nami and what he gained from his business. As for Gato's office, it didn't have much aside from a few of his business plans like trading deals and ledgers."

"Good job you two." Kakashi praised. "We'll deal with that after we deal with Zabuza and complete the bridge. For now, you should all rest. We have a long day ahead of us." He stood and idly patted away the imaginary dust from his pants.

"What about you Kakashi-sensei?" Asuka asked.

"I have someone to speak to." Kakashi waved a hand over his shoulder in goodbye as he walked out.

When night fell, Kakashi found himself out on the deck and staring at Inari's still form whom was staring out to sea with a sorrowful gaze. He made his steps deliberately loud and Inari turned to stare solemnly at the shinobi.

"Can I talk to you?" Kakashi asked somewhat awkwardly but he still retained his outwardly calm demeanor. He didn't know how to comfort anyone, shinobi or civilian but he knew that he needed to make things clear. He couldn't let things end the way that they had even though a part of him had been angry at the child, which was of course, irrational because Inari didn't know any better.

Inari didn't say anything as he returned to stare out at the sea.

"They can be a little harsh," Kakashi started, "but they don't hate you. Your grandfather told us what happened, about your father." Kakashi paused for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts to best explain what he was trying to say. "You don't know this but they're all orphans."

This garnered Inari's attention but even then, he didn't turn away from the sea as he tried to seem like he wasn't listening.

"Asuka was an orphan all of her life and so was Naruto. Both of them know what its like to grow up without parents and what it's like to be alone… and neither of them even know who their parents are. As for Sasuke… he lost his entire family." In Naruto's case, it never failed to inspire guilt in Kakashi but he had been ordered to secrecy by the Council, something that he's always resented but at least he had been able to look after Naruto as best he could from the shadows. _I might need to change that. Naruto doesn't deserve to be kept in the dark about his legacy… I'll need to speak to Sandaime-sama as soon as possible…_

Inari's eyes widened in shock at what he heard. _What?_

Kakashi continued. "Naruto didn't have a single friend in the village and in the aftermath of losing his entire family, Sasuke closed himself off to everybody. Asuka was… different. She always wore a smile on her face and she went through every day one step at a time, Naruto never cried or gave up despite his circumstances and Sasuke became stronger through his pain and later on they all became even stronger through the bond they shared. They're all very unique and their pasts aren't very happy compared to others and even though they're all young, they all know what it means to be strong. Like your father did."

Inari glanced at the man before looking away as he mused over his words.

"I think they know better than us about what you're going through. As cruel as it sounded… They've probably told themselves that a thousand times before they decided that the tears weren't worth it and took matters into their own hands."

Inari decided that perhaps, he had been too rash.

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

Asuka was up early in the morning with her team. She went through her usual morning routine with swiftness. She was a little tired and a bit angry at Inari for his words but she had forgiven him as she knew that she couldn't blame Inari for what he went through. Talking with Naruto and Sasuke had helped at least.

She could hear her team downstairs and she hummed softly under her breath as she finished getting ready and tied her hair back in a high ponytail with a black ribbon. She headed downstairs where she was greeted by the savory smells of breakfast. She took her usual seat and greeted everyone, even Inari who had looked a little taken aback and remorseful.

"We'll be guarding you today, Tazuna-san." Kakashi reminded. "Asuka-chan will stay here and guard Tsunami-san and be on the look out for anything suspicious. If all goes well the bridge should reach its completion by today." Kakashi looked towards Tazuna for confirmation on the bridge and was satisfied when Tazuna nodded in agreement.

"Please be careful Tou-san." Tsunami said as she hugged her father.

Tazuna merely smiled. "Don't worry so much Tsunami! I have very capable shinobi guarding me!"

"Nonetheless." Tsunami sighed.

Soon enough, Asuka, Tsunami and Inari found themselves waving goodbye as Tazuna was escorted to the bridge with Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke as his bodyguards. Tsunami stared after them even when they disappeared from her sight but she was startled when she felt a hand touch hers.

"Let's go inside, Tsunami-san." Asuka suggested. "I'll make you some tea."

"Oh," Tsunami blinked, "You don't have to do that! You're a guest!"

"I insist, Tsunami-san. Even you have to rest every once in a while. You should spend some time with Inari while I handle everything else, okay?"

Tsunami was going to protest but she sighed instead in defeat. She hadn't been able to spend much time with Inari in a while and what time she did was weighed down with grief for Kaiza. She couldn't help but hope that maybe it'd be different this time.

"Come, Inari." Tsumani offered her hand to Inari and she smiled as Inari hesitantly took her hand. "Thank you so much Asuka-chan." Tsunami said sincerely.

Asuka smiled. "It's no problem Tsunami-san."

Tsumani went off on her own to spend time with Inari and Asuka began her mission of tidying up the house for Tsunami. With the use of her clones, Asuka greatly cut down the time it would have taken and by the end, the house was spotless. When she finished Asuka dispelled her clones and she instead stuck close to Tsunami and began to truly take her watch instead of a clone.

It wasn't long that trouble found them however and Asuka stiffened as she sensed foreign presences outside Tsunami's home. "Someone's here." She murmured to herself and Asuka formed clones to protect Tsunami as she made to go outside.

Tsunami and Inari glanced at her in confusion and seeing her somber demeanor, they stiffened and they held expressions of fear. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Tsunami asked worriedly as she clutched Inari close to her.

Asuka paused in her steps and she glanced at the woman from the corner of her eye. "Don't worry." Asuka reassured. "Someone's here, but I won't let anything happen to you and Inari. Just make sure to stay here under the watch of my clones, understood?"

Tsunami nodded and watched worriedly. It was then that she noticed how silence had fallen over her home and she could hear the faint sounds of footsteps.

Inari could only stare as Asuka left without making nary a sound and as her clones stayed eerily still like statues but they seemed ready to spring into action in any moment.

Asuka made her way out of the house and she easily found her opponents. Sasuke's and Naruto's observations were proven correct as she saw her enemies. There were two men, each looking like delinquents with their menacing stares and cliché tattoos. They both carried katana by their sides and the smirks on their faces promised less than desirable intentions.

"Heh," One of the mercs smirked. He was dark skinned with oddly styled brown hair and his chest was bare for the world to see. His face also held tattoos in the shape of black, winding lines. There were also a few scars on his torso and face, adding on to an image that would intimidate any civilian villager. "So this is that bitch Tsunami's house, huh?"

"Easy." The other warned. He had light colored hair hidden under a beanie, a purple-gray jacket and tattoos under his eyes. "Gato said he wanted Tsunami. Don't go off doing other things right now."

"Gato promised us a good deal of money. There's _no way_ we're no going to fail." The other said arrogantly.

From her spot in the rafters, Asuka frowned. _I think this has gone on long enough,_ she thought decidedly. Asuka rolled her shoulders idly and she took in a deep breath, savoring the taste of air tinged with the ocean breeze. She exhaled and then, _she moved_.

The thugs were about to make their move as the darker skinned one was about to cut through the thin walls of Tsunami's home to enter but before he could do that, he was sent careening back and he made a sound of pain as his ribs throbbed with a great ferocity.

"Toga!" The other exclaimed and he turned to Asuka with a snarl. "You bitch!" He unsheathed his sword just as the other, Toga began to stand up with a groan.

Asuka stood away from them with a serene smile on her face. "I should warn you right now." She said softly. "Leave before you regret not doing so."

The purple haired man laughed derisively. "You think you can beat us, you brat? You got a lucky hit in but it's not going to happen again!"

Asuka didn't say anything and instead she turned her head to slightly to the side as she noticed Toga move behind her and grin at her with a smile full of teeth. She realized that perhaps he was trying to intimidate her but she could only feel amusement at it all and it was evident by the small amused tilt of her lips.

Gato's men didn't miss this and it only served to incite their anger once again.

"Why don't you run along little girl," Toga spit out, "We got business to deal with so if you don't want to end up in the bottom of the damn ocean, you best get out of our way!"

Asuka's smile widened and in response, she lifted a hand and she motioned them towards her. "You can try, but I can guarantee that you'll fail. Tsunami-san and her son are under my protection and I won't allow you to hurt them." She warned.

The thugs didn't bother anymore and instead they swiped their swords towards her in what seemed like an effort to cut off her head but Asuka smoothly leaned back. They charged at her like rampaging bulls, loud and with clouded, rage filled minds.

It was clear to her that their mastery of the sword was a joke and Asuka proved it by stopping their swords with a single hand.

The two looked at her incredulously and at the swords in a stupefied manner.

"What─" Toga stuttered.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Asuka murmured and it a flex of her hand, the cheap steel warped easily under her hands and the swords clattered to the floor. Asuka didn't take the moment to see the look on the faces of Gato's men and instead decided to end the one-sided fight quickly. There would at least be more of a challenge against Zabuza and the fake Hunter-Nin.

All it took was a punch to the gut and a hit to the nerves and soon enough, both men fell into an unconscious heap on the floor. She was quick to tie them up with sharp wire. They'd be dealt with soon enough. If they somehow managed to find their way out of the bindings, then the hit she dealt them would be enough of hindrance to make sure they didn't get far. Fleeing with a bruised torso and broken ribs would be hard for a mercenary with rudimentary training less than a Genin.

From a window, Inari had watched Asuka fight. The way she was so relaxed and moved blew his mind. He never thought that someone could have such confidence, especially when all he had ever known was pain and fright. Seeing her brought back the words Team Seven's sensei had imparted to him after his outburst with great clarity.

' _I think they know better than us about what you're going through. As cruel as it sounded… They've probably told themselves that a thousand times before they decided that the tears weren't worth it and took matters into their own hands.'_

Inari was sure he'd never forget those words for the rest of his life.

Asuka turned away from the heap on the floor and went inside to check on Tsunami and Inari. She found them clutching at each other with worry and surprise written on their faces but were otherwise fine. Her clones still there after all.

"Are you okay Asuka-san?" Tsunami asked worriedly. "We saw everything through the window! You're not hurt, are you?" Tsunami's dark eyes roved over Asuka in search for wounds but she didn't find any outward signs and she hadn't seen her get injured but she never knew with shinobi. They had powers well beyond her understanding and she knew that not everything was external.

Inari, meanwhile, had a look of amazement on his face. He was staring at Asuka with wide eyes. _She took them down as if it was nothing! She never even froze… she wasn't afraid at all. Unlike… unlike me._

"Thank you for your concern Tsunami-san, but I'm fine." Asuka said a tad bashfully as she blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head with a free hand. "They weren't much of a challenge but their presence means that Gato and Zabuza have made their move." Asuka informed.

"Does that mean you're going to the bridge?" Tsunami asked with worry in her voice.

Asuka nodded firmly. "Yes. I need to return to my team as fast as possible. My clones will protect you while I'm gone."

Tsunami nodded in understanding. "Be careful." Tsunami warned. She knew it was probably a needless warning but Asuka still looked much like a child to her. The thought of such young children fighting against beings like Zabuza and challenging tyrants like Gato frightened her but she could see the determination in her gaze and the unwavering spirit of strength in her eyes. Asuka looked like a child but she had the power than one.

 _So this is the strength of a shinobi…_ Tsunami thought, awed.

Asuka began to leave but before she did, she turned to Inari. "You were brave Inari. Be proud of that." She said sincerely and she smiled at the look of confusion on the young boy's face.

"What?" Inari blurted.

Asuka's grin widened. "You didn't cry." She laughed and Asuka left a moment later.

Inari blinked as he stared after her with surprise as he touched his face and his face was dry. _She's right!_ Inari thought, _I didn't─ I don't feel afraid anymore._ Inari breathed out slowly and he blinked. "She showed me that heroes _really_ do exist." Inari murmured to himself.

"I hope I'm not too late." Asuka murmured as the world around her as she sped toward the direction of the bridge. Dealing with Gato's men hadn't taken long or much effort but she knew that she needed to hurry to her team's side. She wasn't too worried, however. She knew that Naruto and Sasuke were more capable than others realized and her sensei was one of _the_ best shinobi that Konoha had to offer.

The chances of failure were minimal.

* * *

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

* * *

 **R NAMI NO KUNI/ LAND OF WAVES:** I get confused with the terms Country and Nation so I'm not sure which applies to the Land of Waves but I'm sure it's one of them. But it hardly matters.

 **CHUNIN EXAMS ARE COMING UPPP!**

 **As for Kurama's chakra, don't worry I have a plan for that! It'll get introduced soon enough.**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **ALSO,** is there anything you want to see in the Chunnin Exams? I'm a bit curious to know… I have my own surprises planned for the Chunnin Exams and I am excited to see the reactions admittedly. By the way, I just CRINGED so hard rewatching the episodes because ugh **.**

 **NOTE:** To be edited at a later date because honestly, this chapter could use some work. Ugh. I tried!

 **ALSO, REVIEW, REVIEW AND THANK YOU!**

 **TBC**

 **EVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**


	11. Chapter 11: Mission to Wave PTIII

**READ!**

 **READ!**

 **NOTE:** So sorry for the long wait! I've been sick for like an entire week and have been busy with personal matters. **On another note,** I named the bridge with something different and I may change it later but for the life of me, I couldn't really choose a name and just stuck with what popped in my mind.

 **THIS CHAPTER IS RIDICULOUSLY LONG! DAMN DID IT TAKE LONG! I HAD TO EDIT LIKE TEN THOUSAND TIMES!**

 _ **ANYWAY,**_ I hope you all enjoy! **ALSO,** I HIGHLY suggest reading this chapter with OST such as **NARUTO'S** _Need to be Strong_ and **FAIRY TAIL'S** _Fairy Tail Main Theme_.

* * *

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

* * *

It was just their luck that Team Seven arrived to the sight of all the bridge workers unconscious and in varying states of injury. They were still alive, thankfully, and were groaning in pain.

"What the hell happened?!" Tazuna exclaimed with mounting worry. "Someone was here! Someone got to them!"

Kakashi's eye narrowed as he surveyed the bridge and beside him Naruto and Sasuke immedietly surrounded Tazuna in a protective formation.

 _Could it be?..._ Kakashi thought. _Zabuza. He's here._ Kakashi's suspicion was proven a moment later as a thick and unnatural mist formed rapidly. It seemed that the time for battle had arrived. In the privacy of his mind, Kakashi could admit that he had looked forward to this battle. "Well he just couldn't wait for round two, now could he?" Kakashi murmured.

"Zabuza's finally back, huh." Naruto said aloud as he took out one of the many seals he mass produced with the helpful aid of his clones. He placed them strategically around Tazuna and with a burst of chakra, a protective barrier made of chakra formed around Tazuna who stared in wonder. "Don't move outside this barrier old man." Naruto warned. "This will protect you and keep Zabuza and his minion from getting to you, you hear?"

Tazuna nodded swiftly. _Thank god for these brats. I really can't believe how lucky I got with Konoha. I sure as hell don't know if I would have survived with another Genin team!_ Tazuna once again found himself in the fold of a battle that he really had no business being in and he cursed himself in his mind yet again. _The things I do to finish this bridge!_ Tazuna thought and he struggled to maintain his calm but he tried to anyway. He's already seen the amazing capabilities of Team Seven. He could only place his hopes on them once again and pray that they'd pull through.

 _Good move, Naruto._ Kakashi mentally praised. _He's really taken to Fuinjutsu more than I think anyone knows. At this rate, he'll be creating advanced seals well before he's eighteen. He's becoming more and more like the Minato-sensei every day and yet…_ Kakashi glanced at the blond from the corner of his eye, _he's completely different._

"Sorry I left you waiting Hatake." Zabuza said sarcastically. "I see you brought your brats with you… but at least they seem half way decent. I can say right now that that pesky barrier isn't going to last long brat."

Naruto smirked challengingly. "My Fuinjutsu isn't easy to counter, Zabuza. You're going to have to go through some serious layers of security and without even any knowledge of Fuinjutsu, you won't be able even make out the ass end of it." Well, part of it had been a bluff but Naruto was hardly going to hint to which part. _Although… a significant amount of force might be enough to bring down the barrier, as well as a significant amount of chakra. My seals aren't advanced enough to handle such powerful forces, yet._

Zabuza frowned but he didn't say anything as he retaliated by surrounding the Konoha shinobi with water clones.

Tazuna made a startled noise but he was relieved by the fact that Team Seven didn't even show an ounce of fear.

"Go on Sasuke." Kakashi encouraged with a smile. "I know you've been wanting a challenge."

Sasuke smirked and he didn't hesitate to surge forward and he took down the water clones with great prejudice with the aid of his katana that casted an ominous glow from the lightning flickering across it like fire. The water clones all exploded into a flurry of water and Sasuke retook his original defensive position in what seemed like an instant later.

 _He's fast!_ Tazuna thought, amazed yet again by the feats of the shinobi. _I didn't even see him move!_ That was a scary thought for a civilian. He shuddered at the thought of being at the end of that sword.

"So you could see that they were water clones." Zabuza remarked. "I should have figured. It looks like you've got a rival Haku."

 _It's the Hunter-nin from before,_ Sasuke thought with distaste. _We could have been over this if he had actually been a real Hunter-nin._

"So it seems," Haku said softly, his voice sounding oddly familiar even though it was slightly muffled from his mask.

"I was right." Kakashi said, "It was all just an act."

"He's impressive." Haku commented to Zabuza from where they stood away from the Konoha Shinobi. Zabuza made a derisive sound at that. "Even though they were just one tenth of the original water clone jutsu, he _did_ destroy them all."

"That move still gave us the first advantage," Zabuza replied, "Now _use it._ "

"Right." Haku nodded and then not a moment later, Haku made his move against the Konoha Shinobi. One moment he was there and then the next he was displaying impressive speed as he spun rapidly towards Sasuke who held his tanto aloft in response.

Sasuke could see that Haku's intention had been to catch him off guard with his speed but Sasuke was hardly slow either. He countered the strike Haku aimed at him with his senbon with his tanto and as the two weapons met, there was a shower of sparks and the sharp sound of weapons colliding.

 _He can keep up with Haku's speed,_ Zabuza observed, grudgingly impressed.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed from where he stood and he watched Sasuke and Haku trade attacks but he knew that they weren't serious yet. What they were doing now was child's play. Kakashi remembered the Bell Test with great clarity and what they were capable of. Added to the abundance of training that they've done, he knew that they've managed to ascend to a greater strength. Haku was formidable, he had to be to stick around someone like Zabuza, the so-called Demon of the Hidden Mist. He was sure that Sasuke would be able to defeat Haku and if not, with Naruto's and Asuka's help they'd be sure to win.

"We want the bridgebuilder, not you." Haku remarked to Sasuke. "If you back down, we won't have to kill you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "That's not an option." Sasuke replied coldly.

"You're making a mistake." Haku insisted, "You _won't_ be able to keep up with my speed. I've gained two key advantages. First," Haku began.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that but he didn't say anything. If the other wanted to spill his secrets then Sasuke wasn't about to stop them. "Hn."

Naruto heard the comment and he had to withhold a scoff. _You'll think that now but you'll regret it later. Sasuke's the fastest Genin out of all the Rookies and he's way faster now than he was before…_ Naruto smirked.

"We're surrounded by water. Second, I've blocked one of your hands. Therefore, you only have one free hand to defend yourself." Haku said as he slowly brought up a free hand and formed a seal.

Sasuke realized immedietly what the other was doing as his eyes widened slightly but he quickly returned to his apathetic gaze. _What? One handed seals? We've been trying to master our jutsu so we cut down on our time wasted,_ Sasuke thought as his mind flashed back to all of his and his friend's attempts to shorten their jutsu. _So far, we've only managed to lessen the number of seals required but to see this… Hmph, at least we know it's possible._

 _Hand signs with a single hand?! I've never seen that before!_ Kakashi thought tensely as he watched the fight closely.

Haku's hand flashed through seals rapidly. " _Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death."_ Haku stomped at the ground where the water surrounded them and it rose as if on command and formed a ring of water around them.

 _He doesn't want to kill the brat. Does he mean that?_ Zabuza frowned. Haku had always been a kind soul and even through of the hardships he's gone through and relentless training, he's remained as such.

The water warped with movement but Sasuke remained calm even when it sharpened and he was surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of deadly senbon. Sasuke merely jumped high, away from the needles, and reappeared behind the other. "You're not as fast as you think." Sasuke commented as he set his tanto dangerously close to the other's throat. "From now on, _you'll_ be the one on the defense."

Haku stiffened but he quickly dodged out of a swipe of Sasuke's tanto. Sasuke was closing in on him and he was swift to strike with his tanto and Haku had to parry with his senbon repeatedly. That wasn't all either. Sasuke's prowess in close combat showed itself as he kicked out towards Haku who didn't manage to dodge and was thrown back towards Zabuza who was clearly displeased.

 _It's not possible,_ Zabuza mentally denied. _No one's faster than Haku!_ But then his mind flashed back to the first fight against the Konoha Shinobi and he had to hold back a growl that wanted to escape. _I underestimated them once and look at where it got me._

Haku was remembering the same. _I've been holding back too much,_ Haku thought, displeased and reluctant but for he had a duty to Zabuza. He couldn't lose, couldn't let him down. He stood up slowly.

"You made a big mistake insulting these shinobi and underestimating them." Kakashi commented casually but his gaze was razor sharp. "That's just guaranteed to make Sasuke prove you wrong. He's one of the most promising Genin in Konoha and Naruto here, is one our fledging powerhouses. And last but not least, Asuka. She's one of the most formidable Genin kunoichi and a powerhouse in her own right." Kakashi drawled, "My entire team has been trained to engage in many of the shinobi arts and perform them to the greatest degree they can. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu are just a few of the areas they've dabbled in and I can say for a fact that they're the strongest Genin team in all of Konoha."

Hearing Kakashi's words, Tazuna couldn't help but thank the gods once more at his incredible luck and be awed at the shinobi that chose to protect him instead of abandoning him and leaving him to his luck. _I'll be indebted to these shinobi for the rest of my life,_ Tazuna realized, _but I don't think I'll mind at all!_

Zabuza merely laughed darkly in reply. "Haku if we keep going like this, _we'll_ be the victims instead of them. Get on with it!" Zabuza demanded.

"Right." Haku replied solemnly as he gathered his chakra. "I'm sorry it's come to this." Haku said genuinely.

The air seemed to decrease sharply in temperature and behind his protective barrier, Tazuna couldn't help but shiver nonstop. "The air… It's so damn cold!" Tazuna noted. _What, can they control the damn weather now too?!_ Tazuna groused.

Haku's hands rose and he brought them together in a seal. Immedietly, ice began to bloom in tall spikes before widening and smoothening into what looked like slim blocks of ice. They bloomed all around Sasuke and Haku until they were locked in what could be called a cage of ice. " _Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!"_

Sasuke frowned but he scanned the area around him analytically, trying to figure out what Haku was doing.

"What is that?" Kakashi commented to himself. He's never seen the jutsu Haku used before and just the element had him drawing various conclusions. _Is it what I think it is?_

Naruto watched interestedly with crossed arms. _What will he do now?_ Naruto wondered and he rose an eyebrow as Haku seemed to merge with the ice and as his image was spread throughout all the other slates of ice. _Mirrors…_

 _There's no way that this isn't a bloodline,_ Sasuke thought. _That's the only way that Haku could have done this. It's just like the Shodaime's Mokuton. Water and Wind. Water and Earth…_

Kakashi frowned and made to go towards Sasuke but he was stopped before he could do so. Zabuza appeared before him and his gaze was boring into the Jounin.

"If you enter this fight, then you fight me." Zabuza warned menacingly. "Your Genin has no chance against that jutsu. He's _finished_."

"I wouldn't say that so quickly." Kakashi commented. "They did manage to defeat you after all."

Zabuza growled at that, anger clear on his face.

"Now," Haku began, "the fight shall _truly_ begin. I underestimated you Uchiha-san, but I won't do so again." Haku flicked his hand and at once, senbon began to rain down on the Uchiha and he watched as the dark-haired youth grunted as thin slices appeared on his body and his clothes were ripped.

Kakashi watched with a close eye but he didn't move to interfere because he knew that Sasuke would be alright and he was proven correct when the Uchiha blocked the majority of the senbon with his Tanto. _Sasuke can hold his own and if not, then Naruto can help him. But for now, I need to take down Zabuza._ Kakashi decided as he focused his gaze to the Missing-Nin.

"What are you that coldhearted, Hatake?" Zabuza mocked. "You should be worrying about your Genin. Haku will be finished with him in no time."

"Sasuke won't be defeated as easily as you think, Zabuza." Kakashi replied.

Naruto frowned as he untangled his arms. "Stay here old man." Naruto warned before he took out a kunai. He wanted to test something. He ran towards the done of ice mirrors and he threw the kunai towards Sasuke, whom noticed immedietly.

As he had expected, Haku caught the kunai in hand as he emerged from the ice mirrors.

 _He caught it!_ Tazuna thought. _But he wasn't even facing us, so how?_

What Haku hadn't expected, however, was for the kunai to grow alarmingly hot. So much so, that it burnt his hand and he immedietly threw it away from him and towards the rushing waters.

Both he and Zabuza stared incredulously as there was a giant explosion of water and flames as the bridge gave a groan a protest.

"Be careful you damn brat! This bridge took forever to build!" Tazuna yelled indignantly.

"What the hell?" Zabuza turned his attention to the blond who didn't look like he had a care in the world. "You could have seriously injured your teammate." Zabuza commented, a tad impressed. _Dissent?_ Zabuza guessed. _No, that's not right. What was he planning?_

 _It didn't have a tag._ Haku remembered the Jounin's words. _Fuinjutsu,_ he deduced, uneased. _I'll have to be careful. To even have a handful of knowledge in such an art is a dangerous thing… and he appears to know more than a handful._

Naruto merely shrugged. "He wouldn't have been injured." Naruto said with certainty and he tilted his head to the side as he heard a sharp whistle in the air and a sharp grin formed on his face as a shuriken hit Haku with enough force to knock him out of the ice from where he had emerged.

Haku made a sound of surprise as he hit the ground harshly and Zabuza watched with narrowed eyes.

Inside the dome, Sasuke smirked. "She's here." Sasuke murmured.

Haku turned his gaze atop the crystal ice dome and his hands clenched into fists as there was a loud sound akin to shattering glass and as ice broke into a thousand glimmering pieces. "Asuka, the most formidable Genin kunoichi and a powerhouse in her own right." Haku said aloud, reciting Kakashi's earlier words.

Asuka had descended from the sky as if she had been flying and she had punched through the top of the ice dome with brute force and had landed silently beside her comrade. Her eyes ran over his form analytically, noting the cuts and thin trails of blood immedietly.

"Sasuke-kun." Asuka greeted with a smile. "Sorry I'm late."

"What held you up?" Sasuke asked conversationally, as if they _hadn't_ been in a middle of a life and death battle.

Asuka pouted. " _Mou_ , Gato's thugs were going to try to kidnap Tsunami-san," She ignored the yell of ' _What!'_ from Tazuna, "I stopped them of course but they weren't even worth the effort of drawing my sword! It was really a letdown!"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah well the bastard here is taking his sweet time with him." Naruto pointed with a thumb towards the faux Hunter-Nin. "I thought he'd be done by now. I'm thinking I might have to interfere!"

Sasuke scowled. "Hn. Moron." He didn't argue with Naruto when it was true. He had been taking too long.

Asuka smiled at the familiar banter.

"What is she stupid?" Zabuza scoffed. "Breaking _inside_?"

Asuka's smile turned sharp, hearing his words with perfect clarity.

 _That girl,_ Haku thought. Seeing her reminded Haku of the words that he had shared with the Konoha shinobi in the woods.

" _When you have something to protect, something precious to you… Your precious people are what motivates one to fight, what drives us to move on further beyond our limits! Don't you agree?"_

Zabuza didn't waste time for pleasantries and in a quick flash he sent a multitude of shuriken to the blue haired girl but they were _all_ surprised when it was canceled out with a rain of senbon.

"Haku what are you doing?" Zabuza demanded.

"Zabuza-sama," Haku began as he stood, "let me fight them my own way. Please."

Sasuke and Asuka stiffened slightly as they all knew the comment had been addressed to them as a whole.

"So you want me to leave them to you, is that right Haku?" Zabuza said gruffly as his gaze bore into Haku's back. "As usual, you're too soft."

"Forgive me." Haku didn't turn back to look at his Master.

Kakashi stiffened and that all that it took to garner Zabuza's attention once again.

"Relax, Kakashi. Let's see how they do. One on one."

Asuka's gaze was focused on the Hunter-nin. "Your story was fake but well executed." Asuka commented as she wringed her hand a bit. She had only gained faint scratches and cuts to her hand but they were already knitting themselves together, something which didn't pass Haku's attention. "I'm sure you've fooled a great number of people." She praised.

 _How is it that she heals herself so quickly? Does she have a jutsu or ability that allows her to have accelerated healing?_ Haku wondered as his mind raced."I'm sorry." Haku lowered his head slightly. "But deception _is_ the art of the shinobi."

"I'm not begrudging you." Asuka smiled and really, Haku had to marvel at that. "On the contrary, I'm impressed. It's a testament to your skill and I'm glad, because that means that this fight─" Asuka spread her arms, motioning to the dome around her, "will bring me and my comrades the challenge we've been craving. So please," Asuka leaned forward, bracing a foot against the ground, " _don't_ hold back!"

At her bold words, Sasuke smirked and Naruto barked out a rough laugh.

Kakashi couldn't help the small smile on his face. If it were any other Genin, he wouldn't have held back from harshly reprimanding them at the fact that they appeared so blatantly and all but made themselves into an open target. But Asuka was different. Asuka was hardly weak and she wasn't stupid either.

 _A shinobi's art is deception. Always keep the enemy guessing. Even when executing a single jutsu, one must distract their opponent's attention, catch them off balance and outmaneuver them. If someone enters a battle in such a manner, they turn themselves into a human target._ Kakashi thought calculatingly as he watched his students closely.

Haku didn't say anything and instead he merged back into his mirrors and once again, he reappeared in every one of the crystal ice mirrors.

Naruto didn't try to make his way inside the dome and instead he left the battle to his friends. He knew he could leave it in their hands. He'd get his own fight in due time. That, he was sure of.

Asuka and Sasuke both made their move at once as they both sped towards opposite directions, intent on destroying the mirrors that surrounded them.

 _Haku's mirrors regenerate quickly,_ Asuka noted as she punched through another mirror, which was already mending under her hand. _Is it because of the water source? Don't they take a large amount of chakra to constantly maintain and repair?_ There was the sound of a sharp whistling and Asuka was already well acquainted with the sound of weapons cutting through the air.

She weaved and blocked through the barrage of senbon and she could see Sasuke do the same and she watched as he sped through hand signs and Asuka did the same as she worked alongside him towards victory.

" _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_ _ **[Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu]**_ Sasuke inhaled and breathed out a stream of fire that grew into a racing fireball towards Haku.

" _Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"_ _ **[Futon: Daitoppa]**_ At the same time, Asuka generated a great gust of wind that greatly amplified the power of Sasuke's attack.

It was a gamble indeed to create what may as well have been a raging inferno in such a confined space but they were prepared. Sasuke had already been speeding through another set of seals just as Asuka finished hers and a wall of earth rose and wrapped itself protectively around them.

" _Earth Style: Mud Wall!"_ _ **[Doron: Doryuheki]**_ Sasuke called out as he slammed his hands to the ground.

Haku made a faint sound of surprise at the intense heat. The Fireball alone wouldn't have been enough to destroy his mirrors but coupled with the Wind Jutsu, it greatly amplified its effects and the heat seemed to be a thousand times higher as he watched within his makeshift dimension as other mirrors began to become disfigured and waver.

From the outside, they could all see the flames spilling out in a roaring explosion.

Zabuza growled lowly in his throat, his face alight from the glow of the flames that spilled through the gaps of the mirrors.

Haku remained hidden in the mirrors as the flames died down. He surveyed the aftermath of the fires and he frowned underneath his mask. Most of the mirrors were in various states of disrepair as they weren't the perfect sheets of ice that they were before. The dome of earth that had emerged was scorched by the fires but was otherwise fine. It seemed that the fire they conjured managed to reach the scorching temperatures required to even begin to affect his mirrors.

 _Earth Release? I thought he had a Lightning Release._ Haku thought puzzled as he watched the earth dome begin to crumble until it revealed the two Konoha shinobi. He frowned further however as he noticed that the water that was released by the mirrors was absorbed by the remnants of the Earth Release jutsu, making the bridge underneath them a mess of mud. Haku had to push more chakra into his mirrors to regenerate them, something which displeased him.

Haku continued his attack and he began to throw a hail of senbon down at the shinobi.

Asuka moved through the hail of needles as she stared calculatingly at their source. Haku was moving fast, almost too fast for her to see as when he moved, there seemed to be a hundred of him moving all at once when that wasn't the case at all. _He's fast but Jet and Mest are faster!_ Asuka thought as the face of her Fairy Tail comrades flashed through her mind.

"These mirrors only reflect my image, allowing me to transport myself at light speed. Through my eyes," Haku said softly, "you appear to be moving in slow motion. Your efforts to delay the inevitable is futile."

"A bloodline trait, Kekkei Genkai." Kakashi confirmed his suspicions.

Asuka frowned. "That isn't going to stop us, Haku-san." Asuka replied as she blocked senbon after senbon with a kunai. "My team and I have a dream and if we allow you to succeed then it would mean that we are failing in our mission to fulfil it. We _won't_ lose." _Maybe this is my chance, with all of this talk…_ Asuka thought calculatingly.

 _Dreams…_ Haku thought almost longingly. "It was _not_ my desire to be a shinobi." Haku insisted, sorrow evident for all to hear. "It's painful. I don't want to kill you but if you advance, I have no choice and then, _I will kill_ what kindness remains in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way and there will be _no_ mercy. No turning back. This bridge will be the battlefield where our dreams collide and now _I_ must fight for my dream, just as _you_ fight for yours." Haku said passionately and he paused for a moment, observing the looks of surprise on the Konoha shinobi. "Please do not blame me. I fight for someone who is precious to me. I _live_ for him and I'd face _death_ for him so that his dream, may become _reality_. That is my dream and for the sake of that dream, if I must, I _will_ act as a _shinobi_ and _take_ your lives!"

Asuka stiffened at the words because she could hear the genuine hurt in Haku's words, the _sadness_. "It doesn't have to be that way!" She insisted but then she heard the sharp sound of Zabuza's laughter and she turned to where he was locked in a stalemate against her sensei.

Outside, Naruto remained silent by Kakashi's side, his arms crossed and his eyes as cold as Haku's ice.

"They have the desire to win but whether they have the instinct to kill is something I haven't figured out yet." _They_ did _kill before… but this is something different. Haku is different from the Demon Brothers._ Kakashi turned to Zabuza as he heard the man laugh darkly. "That boy lives for pain, he _thrives_ on it."

"Exactly, Hatake. Your village has become complacent and your trainees never learned the most important lesson of all; to _kill_ the feelings in their own hearts, to crush an opponent _mercilessly_ , to _destroy_ with no emotion!"

Hearing, Zabuza's words, Asuka got angry. The way that he made it sound and the way that Haku sounded so genuinely hurt at having to kill his own kindness… It was if he cared nothing for Haku, as if he didn't care that by becoming what he wanted, Haku would smother what remained of himself and become nothing but an empty vessel for Zabuza to use as weapon.

Sasuke wasn't blind towards Asuka's anger. He'd hardly ever seen her as angry as she was now. It was the type of anger where one was utterly silent, where one's eyes sharpened into a cold gaze that could pierce one's soul. Sasuke could almost swear that he saw a shadow of a beast over Asuka, with eyes glowing bright with rage and power. _What was that?_ Sasuke wondered, eyes widening slightly in shock.

Zabuza was tired of standing by the sidelines. He was thirsting for a battle and he wasn't going to wait for Hatake to make the first move so he took matter into his own hands and ran towards the Konoha shinobi, who had a hand on his headband, no doubt about to reveal the Sharingan once again.

"Let your opponent see your jutsu too many times and he'll find a way to use it against you." Zabuza commented.

"Then count yourself lucky Zabuza. You're the only man alive whose seen my Sharingan twice. There _won't_ be a third time." Kakashi warned.

Zabuza chuckled. "Even if you did defeat me, you'd have no chance against Haku."

"I find that hard to believe." Naruto snorted. "Kakashi-sensei is one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha!"

"When I found him, he was just a street rat but then I trained him in the most advanced shinobi techniques. I taught him everything I knew and he had special abilities that he refined on his own. The boy developed quickly and soon he could face the most powerful enemy, outnumbered, in total darkness…" Zabuza drawled, "it didn't matter! He could strike with perfect accuracy. He cared nothing for his own life or the life of others. He'd become a unique fighting machine, a _shinobi_. In the end his power surpassed even mine and his Kekkei Genkai cannot be defeated by anyone. I've created a tool that destroys anything that stands in my way!"

"Don't you see that its useless." Haku said as he watched the two shinobi that stood still before him. He ignored Zabuza's words as he knew that it'd only bring him hurt. He wished that he was more than a mere tool but Haku wasn't one to hold illusions. At least this way, he could be of some use to Zabuza. The man had saved him and given him a purpose after all.

"Are you finished bragging?" Kakashi threw the other away with a swift kick.

"Just one more thing, a little more bragging as you say… Did you _really_ think our last battle was really just win or lose? That I took your attacks like a green Genin?" Zabuza growled. "Haku was there watching every move you made, studying your Sharingan. Haku could see a jutsu once and immedietly devise a counter attack. It's one of his gifts. I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you realized that your Sharingan is useless!" Zabuza brought his hands together and completed the few hand signs necessary for his jutsu. "You once said that the same jutsu won't work on you twice, well now _I'm_ telling _you_ that. _Hidden Mist Jutsu!_ "

The mist that surrounded them thickened so much it was hard to even see a couple of steps before oneself. Kakashi had already lost sight of the ice dome and of Naruto and Tazuna. He knew that Naruto had gone to defend Tazuna and he wasn't really worried. He was more concerned as to what Zabuza's intentions were.

 _This is it,_ Kakashi thought. _This is the Hidden Mist Jutsu, but this mist is too thick even for Zabuza. How can he fight in it?_

Naruto saw the mist and he couldn't help but laugh, long and hard until he was practically hurting from it.

Hidden in the mist, Zabuza frowned. "What the hell are you laughing at boy?"

Zabuza's voice seemed to come from all directions. For all that Naruto knew, Zabuza might have been right in front of him and he wouldn't have noticed but he wouldn't have cared at all because Zabuza made a mistake _the moment he opened his mouth_.

From Naruto's laughter, Kakashi could at least pinpoint his direction although he was puzzled as Zabuza as to what his student was laughing about.

"You should have kept your mouth shut, old man!" Naruto got his laughter under control and a fanged smirk formed on his face. "You shouldn't have let Asuka-chan hear you because all you've managed to do is piss her off! And let me tell you, Asuka-chan doesn't get angry very easily and the fact that you've managed to do it…" Naruto barked out a laugh, "You're screwed!"

"What?"

Haku tilted his head to the side slightly as he stared apprehensively at the blue haired girl. She was standing eerily still, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, and there was _something_ in the air that made Haku's instinct go off. _What is this?_ He wondered with faint alarm.

"…Is that all you think Zabuza?" Asuka growled. "Is that all that Haku is to you?! A tool for you to use?" She turned to face the single reflection of Haku that was staring right back at her. "Don't you understand Haku? You do anything for the sake of your comrades but Zabuza is hardly one!"

"Don't say that!" Haku hissed. "He saved me─ He gave me a purpose!"

"This isn't what you deserve!" Asuka yelled and a breeze stirred the cold air around them. "Your life is worth more than that! Don't you know? You must _never_ consider your own life to be of little value and you must _never_ forget the friends who loved you!"

"I don't have─" Haku started but Asuka interrupted.

"You're _our_ friend!" Asuka said genuinely to the shock of everyone who heard her. "We bonded that day we met in the woods! Don't think we don't know who you are! You have the same ideals as we do and I can tell that you're genuine about what you said! You _don't_ want to do this!" Asuka was determined to save Haku but she knew that convincing him would be a harder task, so set was he in protecting someone like Zabuza.

"I owe my life to Zabuza-sama!" Haku's reflections scattered all across the mirrors again, determined to put an end to the battle as he could tell that his master was escalating in his fight against the Konoha Jounin. Asuka's words struck him strong but his loyalty to Zabuza demanded he act.

Asuka growled lowly in her throat. _Then I'll just have to make him see reason the same way that Natsu-nii-sama does! By beating it into him!_

At her side, Sasuke stared at her with a calculating gaze. "Asuka…" He murmured before turning to stare at the ice user, who clearly seemed rattled by Asuka's words. What she had said only brought back memories of previous days, days where he had been trapped by solitude and anger and Sasuke could see why Asuka was so intent on arguing with Haku.

Sasuke stood straighter as he sensed the rise in power and he smirk as he recognized the unique feel of it. "I'll follow your lead, Asuka." Sasuke told her with a firm nod.

Asuka glanced at him briefly and she too nodded. "If you're using a bloodline, then it's only fair that we do too!"

Haku made a sound of surprise and outside, both Kakashi and Zabuza turned sharply to the dome with equally surprised faces.

"What?!" Kakashi breathed.

Asuka breathed in deeply and the air stirred at great speeds that nipped at their skin and made her hair flutter serenely despite the ferocity of it. _You'll see what I mean Haku!_ Her magic rose to the surface, sharp and eager to be used and Asuka could only grin because she was _finally letting go._

"This power─" Kakashi's eyes widened. "What is this?" He could feel the intense power in the air and it was unlike anything he's ever felt before. It _felt_ like chakra but at the same time it felt unusual and a small part of his mind brought forth the image and sensation of the Kyuubi's own chakra.

" _Sky Dragon's_ " Asuka began, her voice strong and loud, and she gathered her magical energy before she let go of her restraints, " _Roar!_ " **[Tenryu no Hoko]** Asuka yelled fiercely as a magic circle of bright blue light appeared and a tornado of wind was expelled from Asuka's mouth.

Sasuke had to anchor himself with chakra but even that was hard when the ground was being ripped to shreds by Asuka's attack. _What she did before was nothing compared to this!_ Sasuke realized as he shielded his face from the gale force winds. _This is… This is amazing!_ The Uchiha thought with awe and his Sharingan activated without a second thought.

Haku moved form mirror to mirror but they were quickly shattering in a shower of crystals. He could hardly believe this was happening and neither could Zabuza. As there were less and less crystals, Haku was forced into a corner and before he knew it, he was being expelled from the crystal by a bone breaking attack.

Asuka punched Haku out of the mirror with great strength and she didn't stop there as her magic rose to another command. " _Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"_ _ **[Tenryu no Yokugeki]**_ Asuka yelled fiercely, her eyes glowing with power and determination as a whirlwind formed at a gesture of her hand and even though Haku had righted himself and anchored himself with chakra, he was ripped right along with the ground and thrown yet again with great strength and he couldn't stop his mask from shattering.

Haku made a sound of pain and he panted for breath as he stared with wide eyes at the girl who stepped before him and the last thing he expected was to be met with a wide smile.

"You still look as beautiful as ever Haku-chan." Asuka couldn't help but comment because it was true. Haku was a very beautiful boy but his strength couldn't be denied. In the tussle, his hair had come undone from its confines and Asuka was faintly reminded of Cana Alberona's own dark head of hair.

Haku stared at her with surprised eyes but he could only feel grief and regret as he lay strewn on the ground because he realized then, that he had failed. His house of mirrors was destroyed and he was depleted of chakra. _Zabuza… I have failed._ He stood shakily and stood still, trying to regain his breath.

"She destroyed his mirrors?!" Zabuza yelled in disbelief but he was forced to turn away by Kakashi who used his distraction to his advantage. Zabuza was in clear view. The mist had been forced to dissipate by Asuka's harsh winds.

Kakashi spun a kunai into his hands and he engaged Zabuza in an exchange of swift attacks and hits. Zabuza was forced to duck away from more than one close encounter repeatedly. "It's time to end this!" Kakashi growled ferociously and he never embodied the feralness of the Hatake Clan more than he did then.

"Asuka-san…" Haku murmured. "Kill me," he requested.

Asuka's breath caught in her throat and she staggered back slightly as Sasuke stared disbelievingly at the other male.

" _What?!_ " Asuka bit out. "How can you say something like that?!" She swiped a hand through the air to emphasize her incredulity and she could only feel heartbreak as she spied Haku's dull and empty eyes. It was like the life has been taken out of him.

"To show mercy to the ones who oppose the one you serve…" Haku began hollowly, "to allow his enemy to live when you could strike them down; this is not compassion. It is a _betrayal_ to your life's very purpose. For what reason do you exist then? You're of use to _no one_. Your life holds no meaning. It is mere _existence_. Day after day of _pain_ , of _struggle_ , signifying _nothing_."

Naruto's hands bit into his arms where he had folded them. With his keen senses, he could easily hear Haku's words and he hated them because he was only reminded of his own past, and it pained him because Naruto realized that Haku was what he himself had been not long ago, before Sasuke and Asuka came into his life, before Kakashi-sensei.

"Haku-chan…" Asuka said sadly.

"Speak for yourself!" Sasuke exclaimed, eyes red and spinning with that of the Shairingan.

"I _am_ speaking of myself." Haku said, a bitter and broken smile forming on his lips. "This battle has made me realize that I am no longer of any use to Zabuza-sama."

"Zabuza," Sasuke continued with narrowed eyes. "Why him of all people? To devote your life to someone who wields _no honor_ ─"

"There were once others that mattered to me, long ago." Haku informed. "My mother and father… but that was before the bloodline purges and fear took ahold of the Land of Waves."

"Bloodline purges?"

"Because of something that happened long ago, everything changed… Because of my blood, my father killed my mother and he almost killed me because the fear of those who wield the Kekkei Genkai, of those who held unique abilities. They were useful and powerful for battles but when the wars were over, people were afraid of the misfortune they could bring… The cruelty of people, the fear of things they don't understand…" Haku's eyes bore into Sasuke and Asuka, pain clear in his eyes.

"That's─" Asuka said, horrified, but she understood. She had first hand felt the pain that others inflicted when they feared what they didn't understand. Naruto had too. But at least they had all found each other and remained strong together despite the darkness surrounding them. Haku had the misfortune of being found by Zabuza but she could also understand now why Haku was determined to serve him, why he was so broken when he realized that he would lose this battle.

"Zabuza-sama didn't shun me…" Haku whispered, eyes lowered and tears running down his face. He remembered the times Zabuza had been so cold but his actions would betray him. Zabuza had treated him like a son even when no one else would see it, when Zabuza himself would deny it. "I was _happy_."

' _Tonight, I cast aside the Land of Water and one day I will seize these lands but many things must be done before then and you will help me to do them but I warn you, friendship, comfort and encouragement, I do not need any of these things, nor should you expect them from me!' Zabuza uttered coldly as he looked away from the expanse of the village to his newly acquired acquaintance._

"I have failed you, Zabuza-sama…" Haku murmured defeatedly and just as he was about to bow his head and await death, something stole his attention and his head snapped towards the direction of Zabuza.

There was a sharp sound in the air, loud and shrieking and they all turned to see Kakashi running at Zabuza with a hand completely enveloped with lightning. Zabuza was already moving but they could all see that Zabuza wouldn't be fast enough to move out of the way.

 _There's been a change of plans, Asuka-chan. Sasuke-kun._ Haku thought with slight remorse as he flashed through hand seals and disappeared with a flash.

"Wait!" Asuka called out, a hand outstretched to where he had been and she swiftly turned as she tried to find where he was.

"There!" Sasuke pointed and they both watched in horror as a mirror appeared at Zabuza's side and as Haku emerged, just in time to take Kakashi's attack head on instead of Zabuza.

Kakashi struck Haku's chest and suddenly it felt like Rin again. Blood seeped under his fingers and he could feel it on his face as well. The only reason his hand wasn't shaking was through sheer determination but Kakashi didn't think he'd ever forget the look in Haku's eyes as his life was disappearing from his eyes.

" _K-Kaka-shi…" Rin stuttered, her voice breaking with pain and her eyes dulling with the blankness of death…_

Kakashi breathed out harshly as he'd realized what had just happened.

"Z-Za-buza" Haku breathed out, coughing harshly as blood rose in his throat and with what strength he had, he locked his hands around Kakashi's arm, locking him in place and in perfect position for Zabuza to counterattack.

"He threw himself in front of my attack…" Kakashi said lowly, a dark expression on his face. "He saved your worthless life, at the cost of his own."

Zabuza chucked approvingly. "Well done, Haku." Zabuza gave a war cry as he clutched at the handle of his sword and made to attack Kakashi.

 _He'd cut through the boy to take me down?!_ Kakashi thought with mounting rage as he watched Zabuza swing at him.

"I knew I found a treasure when I found you boy! You've not only given me my life but given me Hatake's as well!" Zabuza brought his sword down over his shoulder, easily shifting with its heavy weight but he frowned as Kakashi clutched Haku close to him and smoothly jumped away from the attack. "Not bad for having a corpse in your arms." Zabuza laughed and to everyone else, it seemed like he didn't give a damn that his apprentice had just died.

" _Haku!_ " Asuka screamed and she ran forward and watched as Kakashi gently closed Haku's eyes.

Naruto growled deep in his chest as he watched and ran forward to follow his team, intent on securing Haku. "You'll pay for that!"

"Leave Zabuza to me." Kakashi ordered as he glared at Zabuza with a stare that would have had many stopping dead in their tracks and inspired fear unlike any other.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he saw the extent of Haku's wounds, as he saw his blood pool around him in a stark red that ignited memories of a day he'd rather forget. "Defeat him quickly, Kakashi-sensei. He doesn't deserve to have someone like Haku defend him!" The look on Sasuke's face could only be described as glacial and added with the Sharingan, that of a demon's.

Kakashi didn't say anything and instead stood slowly. "I'll leave him in your hands." Kakashi walked forward with predatorial grace and Zabuza didn't have the same finesse as he charged at Kakashi with reckless movements.

Each attack that Zabuza executed, Kakashi countered. As Zabuza swung his sword, Kakashi ducked under his guard to deliver devasting blows to his torso and face, sending the Missing Kiri Shinobi back. He ignored Zabuza's snarl of pain as he stabbed kunai into an arm, rendering it useless and immobile and forcing Zabuza to use only one hand for combat.

Without the aid of his other arm, Zabuza's reaction time was drastically slowed. _Why?_ Zabuza thought with frustration as he heaved for breath. _Why can't I keep up with him?_ Zabuza's frustration got the better of him and he once again charged ahead recklessly and swung his sword but Kakashi was too fast and all Zabuza cut was the ground.

"Look at you," Kakashi taunted as he reappeared behind Zabuza, a hand placed dangerously close to the other's neck, "you're falling apart. You just have no idea what _real_ strength _is_ , do you?"

Zabuza stiffened as sweat ran down his face and he turned around as he heard the sound of kunai but he managed to swing his sword just in time to block a fatal attack from Kakashi but in doing so, lodged a kunai in his single good arm.

"Now both of your arms are useless." Kakashi stood in front of the shinobi and watched as the blood slowly seeped thickly from Zabuza's wounds. It was evident to him and everyone else on the bridge that Zabuza was going to be defeated soon. "What now? You can't even make hand signs."

Before Zabuza could retort the sound of a wood meeting cement sounded out.

"Well, well," A voice drawled out, "so this is how it turns out, huh? He did quite a job on you, didn't he Zabuza? You look like yesterday's sashimi!" Gato laughed mockingly, his heavily ringed hands resting on an elaborate walking stick. "I must say… I'm disappointed."

There was a crowd standing behind Gato, weapons clutched in their hands and each held dark expressions on their faces.

 _Gato,_ Kakashi's mind supplied as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _What is he doing here?_ He wondered and he wasn't the only one.

"Gato?" Zabuza turned to the short man, surveying the assembly of mercenaries that he recognized to be under Gato's pay. "I don't understand. What is this?" Zabuza held suspicions but if they held true, Zabuza─ Zabuza wasn't sure what he'd do. Form the corner of his eye, he could spy the brats hovering over Haku. The blue haired girl had tears running down her face and had cushioned Haku's head on her lap as she gently pushed Haku's hair back with a trembling hand. The blond and dark haired boys were circled around them protectively.

"Well you see… there's been a slight change in plans." Gato smirked, "And according to that new plan, you _die_ right here on this bridge, Zabuza."

" _What_?" Zabuza gritted out as anger surged in him in a greater degree than Hatake had ever inspired but he didn't let it shown on his face. He didn't want to give that bastard Gato the satisfaction.

"You're too expensive so I've decided that you're off the pay roll. Of course, even these thugs cost _something_ so if you manage to slaughter a few of them when they take you down, I'd appreciate it." Gato continued as he shifted slightly on his feet and behind him, the men smirked and they exuded an aura of arrogance and confidence, no doubt because they thought that Zabuza was a broken dog at their feet but they didn't seem to realize that even dogs would bite when cornered. "Think you could manage that, Demon Ninja of the Hidden Mist?" Gato said derisively with a sneer on his face.

"It would seem that our fight is at an end, Hatake." Zabuza uttered, "Since I am no longer in Gato's employment, the bridgebuilder is safe. We have no quarrel."

Kakashi glanced at the missing nin and he could see that Zabuza wasn't lying but he still remained cautious of the other. "Yes, I suppose you're right…" Kakashi said lowly.

Gato's eyes spied Haku'a still form and a smirk curled at his lips. "I see, is that punk finally dead?!" Gato laughed, "Well at least something went right! That little bastard had it coming. Arrogant little shit. Not so great now, are you?!"

Naruto's face was shadowed darkly and Asuka and Sasuke were staring at the business tycoon in disgust.

" _Be quiet_." Naruto hissed, his eyes bleeding red as the image of Haku's still and bleeding body was etched into his mind. "Don't you _dare_ talk about Haku like that you coward!" Naruto clenched his hands so hard that his nails cut through the flesh of hands and blood red trails slipped through his fingers and onto the ground.

Gato sneered at the blond.

Naruto's gaze turned to the Missing Nin, his stare boring into the other's back. "And you, Zabuza, are you just going to let him get away with those words?!" Naruto demanded, swiping an angry hand through the air to emphasize his point.

"Be quiet you fool, Haku's dead. What does it matter?"

" _What?_ " Naruto said, taken aback and not at all the answer he wanted. "You mean you're just going to allow him to disrespect Haku like that? After all that he's done for you, after he stayed by your side for _years_?! Doesn't that mean anything, you bastard?!"

"You don't understand anything, boy." Zabuza never took his eyes off from Gato and his thugs. "I used him just as Gato used me. Now its over and his usefulness is at an end. The loss of his skills, _that_ means something to me but the boy? _Nothing_."

"If you mean that you're a sadder excuse for a shinobi than I thought and I thought you'd reach that point when you lowered yourself to be hired by a fat swine like Gato!" Naruto yelled, wanting nothing more in that moment than to hurt Zabuza for his callous words.

"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder but Naruto shrugged it off in his fervor.

"You ungrateful shit, after everything he did for you─ Haku _lived_ for you! You were the most important thing in the world for him! And he meant nothing to you, _nothing at all_?! While he was sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything for him? He threw his life away and for _what?_ For you and your dream? You never let him have a dream of his own but he didn't care and you'd just toss him aside like he was nothing… a broken tool. Man, that's wrong! So wrong!" Naruto continued, not at all caring to stop because the injustice done to Haku hit him more than he'd ever thought possible and maybe because it was because he saw himself in Haku and maybe it was because it showed a reality that showed just how cruel and dark humanity could really be.

"You talk too much." Zabuza said hoarsely even as tears welled stubbornly in his eyes, even despite all of his training and discipline as a shinobi. "Your words cut deep, deeper than any blade." Zabuza acknowledged. "While he fought your comrades, his heart was breaking in two. You see Haku was always too soft and too kind hearted. He felt pain and sorrow and now _curse him_ , I feel them too!"

Zabuza shrugged his shoulders as he bit through the bindings on his face with sharp teeth, revealing them and the otherwise normal face. He spied the surprised faces that he garnered.

"Are you surprised? Even shinobi are human, no matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact, we always fail. Well at least, _I_ have failed." Zabuza tilted his head towards Naruto. "Boy," He called out, "give me your kunai."

Naruto stared but he did so after a moment and he launched to the shinobi who caught it between sharp teeth. With all the blood staining his clothes and skin, with sharp, shark-like teeth exposed, and darkly tanned skin, Zabuza never looked more like the demon he was called to be and as he coiled like a snake about to spring an attack, it was only more evident to the shinobi.

Just as Zabuza was about to charge ahead, Sasuke interrupted. "Zabuza," Sasuke called out, garnering the shinobi's attention.

Zabuza turned his head slightly to the side and saw the dark haired boy's gazing back at him apathetically but there was something in his eyes that reminded Zabuza so starkly of his own.

"Haku's not dead." Sasuke informed, to the immense shock of many. "He's still alive and with Asuka's help, he won't be making a trip to the afterlife as we all thought." Sasuke turned to the side and he frowned, seeing Asuka's tears and Naruto's sharp indignation reminded him of what he wanted to add. "Don't allow Gato to disrespect Haku like that. _Take them down._ " Sasuke demanded, intent on gaining retribution. "And remember, _don't die._ I don't know what Haku would do if he realized that you left him in this world alone."

Zabuza gave a feral smile and he lunged forward towards Gato and his men with frightening speed that drove the tycoon to hide behind his thugs.

"Get him!" Gato ordered, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said and just seeing the look on his face, Kakashi understood what went unsaid and the Jounin inclined his head and that was all that he needed. Naruto ran into the throng of battle with his tanto unsheathed, weaving through bodies and cutting down any man that dared get close and dared to underestimate him.

It was like two demons fighting together side by side, each making a frightful sight to those who gained their unfortunate attention.

Sasuke's mind echoed in Asuka's mind as she cut through the fog of grief. She saw what Sasuke had spied and what she had missed in her despair and she ridiculed herself for not seeing it sooner, for not trying as soon as he had been injured but she was reassured by Sasuke's hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't see it either. Not without the Sharingan." Sasuke said. "Don't beat yourself up for it Asuka."

Asuka nodded sharply and she reminded herself to be better prepared next time. The thought of Haku dying after all that he said, after all that he shared with them, had rattled them _all._ As her hands glowed green, she realized that she'd need more than what currently she knew of medical ninjutsu to heal a severe wound like Haku's.

Kakashi kneeled beside them near Haku's side as he gazed intently at Haku's eerily still form. He easily disregarded the tortured sounds and those of Gato begging for mercy where there was none to be had. He wanted Asuka to succeed as he dearly wanted for Haku to not become another _Rin_. He wanted Haku to have a better life because if anyone deserved it, it was him. He could hardly even care what power Asuka used, such as the supposed Kekkei Genkai that he never knew she had. It didn't matter right now.

Haku needed to _live_.

Asuka's hair swayed gently with the rise of her magic as it stirred around her and under hands. She directed it to merge carefully with the medical ninjutsu that she held, reminiscent of the time she had aided Sasuke and Hayate, and slowly but surely, Haku's wounds were stitching to a close but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted to be absolutely sure that Haku _lived._

Sasuke stood by Asuka's side, watching as she healed Haku with the Sharingan as he wondered what Asuka's Kekkei Genkai was truly capable of. What few time's he had seen it had been extremely memorable. _What's her Kekkei Genkai even called?_ Sasuke wondered. _Each 'jutsu' that she used had part of the same name…_ _Sky Dragon Slayer_ _. What does that mean?_ Sasuke pondered this for a moment but he was taken from his thoughts as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps and he raised his head to the sight of Naruto and Zabuza approaching them to where they were huddled around Haku.

They were both stained with blood, each making a menacing sight. Sasuke could still spy the anger in Naruto's eyes, something which Sasuke wouldn't have thought possible a while ago. Naruto always placed an incessantly cheery front before, like a mask that he couldn't take off, until he and Asuka steadily chipped it away just as they had done for _him_.

Zabuza held numerous wounds. There were the wounds that Kakashi had dealt, including his lame arms, and the few lucky shots that Gato's men had gotten in. In the end, the wounds he had been dealt with weren't as severe as they could have been. The fight between he and Kakashi had been interrupted before it could escalate further and Haku had taken a fatal blow meant for him and Gato's men were amateurs.

Zabuza and Naruto stopped beside them, each intently eyeing Haku's still form.

"How is he Asuka-chan? Is he going to be okay?" Naruto asked tensely.

Asuka didn't answer for a moment. "It isn't enough…" Asuka murmured to herself and she frowned. "There's only one thing left to do then…" _I have to use a different spell!_ Asuka held her hands together and she hovered them higher over Haku's chest and she closed her eyes and she called forth a power that she hasn't used since that fateful night in the Uchiha Clan Compound.

" _White Sky Dragon's Divine Order!_ " Asuka called out, her voice echoing oddly yet powerfully through the air and a large magic circle baring the insignia of a dragon appeared underneath her and Haku, glowing brilliantly with light.

Both Kakashi and Zabuza showed startled surprise while Naruto was awed at the display.

 _I'll need to ask her about her Kekkei Genkai when we return to Konoha…_ Kakashi thought as he made a mental note as he wondered how long she's had access to it and had known about it. _Why would she be keeping a secret?_ Kakashi wondered but then his mind flashed an image of an imposing elderly mind and he understood. _Maybe it's a good idea that she's been hiding it for so long with people like Danzo in the village…_ Kakashi thought wearily.

"What the hell?" Zabuza said, taken aback.

"Is this Fuinjutsu?" Naruto wondered as he gazed at the seal under his feet. It felt oddly warm even through his sandals. "I've never seen anything like this before… but being part of Asuka-chan's Kekkei Genkai then it'd make sense." Naruto said aloud.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was wondering why the foreign energy felt faintly familiar until he remembered that Asuka had been the one to heal him and break him out of Itachi's genjutsu, which he knew would have had drastic effects. _Is this what she used on me?_ Sasuke contemplated and he wanted to know but he knew that now was not the time.

Asuka registered their words in the back of her mind but she was intently focused on Haku and she was very satisfied as Haku's wounds healed themselves rapidly under the onslaught of the dual natured Dragon Slayer Magic. She smiled happily and she sat up sharply as she registered movement under her hands and she felt everyone else gather closer as they noticed the same thing she did.

Haku's eyes opened slowly and he could feel only confusion and disorientation. He remembered getting in the way of a fatal attack meant for Zabuza and the pain… it had been unlike anything he's ever felt.

 _Z-Zabuza-sama?! Did Zabuza-sama win?_ Haku sat up sharply, eyes wide as he tried to make sense of the world around him. "Zabuza-sama!" He breathed sharply as he turned frantically to try to find the other but he was distracted by the feeling of hands on him.

"It worked!" Naruto cried, a large smile on his face as he hugged the missing-nin from behind and Asuka did the same from the front, a sharp relieved sound escaping from her lips. Sasuke stood off to the side, hands stuffed in his pockets and a small satisfied smirk on his face.

"It figures that the first thing he'd say from near death is your name." Kakashi said dryly as he surveyed his surroundings with a sharp eye.

Zabuza glared at the missing-nin but he said nothing to dispute his words as he stared at Haku with clear eyes. He'd been lying to himself for a long time and now, he could begrudgingly admit to himself that Haku meant a lot to him, had weaseled his way past his defenses without him noticing and as much as he tried to deny it, tried to suppress his emotions like any good shinobi, but as he said before, he was still human and nothing could change that and surprisingly enough, he found he didn't want to.

"You're going to be just fine, Haku-kun!" Asuka said happily as she leans away from the other. "You and Zabuza! We don't need to fight, not after Gato's betrayal." Asuka informed to the stunned ice user.

"I-I" Haku didn't know what to say at all really. He raised a hand to his chest and it confirmed what he saw. His clothes were ripped and stained with blood but there was no wound to be seen or felt. "Y-You healed me?" _I-I thought─ I thought I died for sure!_

"Of course she did, dattebayo!" Naruto said as he helped the ice nin stand up. "There was no way we were going to let you die!" Naruto grimaced at the memory, at the sound of pain Haku withheld, of the blank look in his eyes and the sharp scent of blood.

"You're our friend, remember?" Asuka smiled gently at the other as she pushed away a few locks of hairs away from his face. "I know that you really care about Zabuza, Haku…" Asuka said with a serious and imploring expression on her face, "but you really should care more about yourself too."

"Haku." Zabuza cut in, his eyes staring intently at the one whose followed him for years with great dedication and loyalty. Before, Haku had merely been a tool but now… _Damn, I'm no good with words._ Instead of saying anything, Zabuza chose to let his actions speak for him and with a single hand, he placed it atop Haku's head in what he _hoped_ was a comforting manner.

"Z-Zabuza-sama…" Haku stuttered as he stared at the other with watery eyes as he felt a warmth in his chest. He'd never thought he'd live to see the day where Zabuza saw him as more than a tool but ─ but here they were. _I-I don't know what to say!_

Luckily, he didn't have to as it was just then that there was the sound of stampeding footsteps and battle cries and the shinobi all turned to the sight of hundreds of villagers running towards them with determined expressions and makeshift weapons in hand, all being led in the forefront by Inari.

"Inari?!" Tazuna said incredulously.

"The heroes usually come at the last minute!" Inari announced triumphantly but he paused. "Huh?" Inari said confusedly as they all come to a stop. "Did we come to late?" He said, tilting his head to the side as he surveyed the bridge and it was evident that they had come to late. There were prone figures strewn throughout the bridge and blood stained the ground. _We did come late! But ojii-san is fine! They won?!_

"T-They─ They've all come," Tazuna said with disbelief, tears welling in his eyes. "The whole village…"

"You won?" Inari said in baffled realization.

Naruto smirked. "Of course we did! What, did you think we'd lose?" Naruto scoffed.

There was a murmur of whispers and mutters throughout the crowd of villagers but as they gazed around, they slowly realized that yes, Gato's thugs had been defeated and among the many prone forms that lay on the ground, they could recognize the figure that had terrorized them for such a long time.

Gato was dead. Gato was defeated.

Team Seven was met with the roaring approval of the villagers.

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

"So this is Gato's hideout, hm?" Kakashi said as he stared at the unusual looking building and true to his student's words, wasn't at all much inconspicuous.

"Gato was an arrogant bastard." Zabuza murmured beside the Konoha Jounin, his sword strapped to his back. His wounds had been healed earlier by the young Konoha kunoichi, Asuka. She had healed the majority of his wounds but there were a few wounds that had been disregarded as they hadn't been much a threat, that, and Zabuza had requested that all but the less serious wounds to be healed.

Asuka was peering at the building with observant curious eyes and one of her hands was curled around Haku's, as she'd wanted to make sure that her new friend was _really_ well and wouldn't suffer from any side effects. She'd used healing magic on others before and they hadn't reacted negatively as of now, but Asuka believed in being prepared than being sorry.

Asuka's actions weren't missed by the other shinobi. Sasuke and Naruto had stared for a moment and they had exchanged glances for a moment. Naruto had shrugged before deciding to take hold of Asuka's free hand and Sasuke had settled guard behind them, keeping an eye out for anything unusual.

"There's a lot useful stuff that'd be better with us than Gato's fat hide Kakashi-sensei, -dattebayo." Naruto said firmly.

Zabuza had lingered slightly at the clasped hands of his apprentice* and then at the slight look of wonder in his eyes and inwardly, he was sighing. _Heh, it seems like not so long ago he was just a brat._ Zabuza's lips tugged up slightly in an unseen smirk under his newly placed bandages but it was gone a moment later as he turned to gaze wearily at the Konoha Jounin. "Are you sure you're up to this, Hatake?"

Kakashi turned to stare at the other, his form giving the image of carelessness that contrasted with the hard look he held in his eyes. "You're not our enemy anymore Zabuza, now are you? You have nothing to gain from the people of Nami or from us."

Zabuza and Kakashi stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity before Zabuza gave a sharp nod.

"You spared our lives, Hatake. I may be a heartless bastard most of the time but that doesn't mean I don't have a few shreds of honor." Zabuza replied with a huff of irritation.

Kakashi merely gave the other an infuriating eye-smile. "Of course, Zabuza!" He said cheerfully before turning to his students and motioning them to lead the way. "Let's go, shall we?"

Sasuke and Naruto led the way easily disengaging any trap and they expertly made their way through the small maze of hallways. As they had expected, Gato's hideout was all but abandoned and forgotten it seemed, which yet again spoke much of Gato's arrogance. He'd thought himself infallible with all the wealth he held and the fear he inspired through cowardly actions but they had proven him wrong and it seemed like perfect justice to take what Gato had no doubt taken from others.

They stopped before a familiar door and Sasuke turned to the others with a small glance. "This is the armory. It's also where Gato has numerous ninjutsu scrolls." Sasuke informed quickly before he led them inside.

Zabuza gave a low whistle of appreciation as he saw the sheer number of weapons mounted on the walls as well as those neatly stacked on racks.

Gato's greed was clearly apparent. He hadn't been just satisfied with just money. He needed to have the most valuable items in both the shinobi and civilian worlds. In the shinobi world, higher class weapons and a veritable library of potentially dangerous techniques was literally a treasure of a different class.

"These are all jutsu?" Haku asked, eyes wide as he gazed around curiously.

Sasuke nodded as he absently dispelled the genjutsu that he had placed when he and Naruto first broke in. "Yes. They range from all the elements but I'm sure that there are other types as well. When we first came here we only really took a cursory glance." Sasuke explained as he turned towards his sensei who was gazing around the room with interest. "We didn't want to linger too long."

"If you're not taking any of this shit Hatake, then I am." Zabuza said.

Kakashi turned to the former Kiri shinobi to see the man already choosing his loot from the walls and suddenly his students, plus one Ice user who looked a bit flustered as Sasuke had been cajoled endlessly by Naruto to take hold of the others hand ─ "Just do it Teme! Haku-chan deserves it and besides, it's for _teamwork_ , -dattebayo!" Naruto hissed, as he elbowed the other insistently while Asuka had a sharp grin on her face, completely disregarding the confusion and flush on Haku's face ─ and they all sported determined frowns.

"We're taking our share too Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stated as he stared at his sensei.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, a curl of amusement rising in him. "You all can afford quality weapons." He pointed out as his mind flashed back to the ridiculous amount of money that his team had earned from their monopoly of D-Ranks. They were probably the richest Genin in Konoha from that alone.

"So?" Naruto said. "Too much is never enough as a shinobi Kakashi-sensei, you know that. Besides, it's better off in our hands!"

"The idiot's right, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said coolly, his free hand shoved in his pocket and the other grasping Haku's free one, seeming not at all bothered or affected.

Kakashi pretended to think it over but he had already made up his mind before they had even step foot in Gato's hideout. There was no way that they were just going to leave all of it _behind_. "Well I suppose. Have at it." Kakashi nodded his head at the room and at once his Genin scattered around the room as they went their separate ways to gather their… loot and Kakashi did the same. He could go for a few new weapons himself.

 _Besides… It'd go great with my new training regiment,_ Kakashi mused. Kakashi had realized during their mission that he needed to get stronger. He needed to get stronger as to not need to fall back on the Sharingan. He'd collapse just a few moments after using his Sharingan in a single battle. It was a weakness that he couldn't allow to have. He needed to at least try to better himself to at least _lessen_ the weakness, at least until he completely dissolved himself from it one way or another.

It took a while to sort through the room but by the end, the room was entirely bare from its contents. Each shinobi had taken a large share of its contents and were satisfied with what they got. There had been a few instances in which one wanted something that the other had received but it was easily solved with some negotiation and a jutsu or two. Regarding the weapons, if one had it and another wanted it, they would trade and barter. As for the scrolls, copying them onto another wasn't hard at all with the aid of a simple jutsu.

Naruto, Asuka and Sasuke had all received various scrolls of in each of the elements as well as other useful jutsu such as the _Shuriken Shadow Clone_ **[Shuriken Kage Bushin]** and surprisingly enough, a few genjutsu techniques as well such as the _Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique, Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings_ and _Demonich Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique_. It didn't matter to them if one had a scroll that the other didn't as they were all planning on sharing from the start. As for weapons, each of them had received, newer, higher quality weapons that they were planning to customize at a later date so they could retire their current ones.

Asuka wasn't sure about her teammates, but she wasn't scrapping her current sword either. She had a nice place in mind to put it on display and store in her home.

Naruto had taken various new kunai, shuriken, fuuma shuriken, katana, tanto(s) and surprisingly enough, a shakujo which looked more like a holy weapon than anything. It was made out of sleek black metal, which Naruto had yet to identify but a few test tries from Asuka had informed them that it was _very_ durable. It also held a sharp point, perfect for skewering enemies with. Sasuke had received much the same but where Naruto had received a shakujo, he'd taken a gunbai. It too looked to be of very high quality, made from a dark metal and etched with intimidating winding designs. It was heavy and it take some getting used to but Sasuke was sure that he'd be able to master the weapon. Asuka had taken her own weapons and as her new acquirement, she'd taken ahold of a beautiful bisento and a pair of deadly tessen. The bisento was longer than her body, its staff made of metal and colored white with golden accents. She'd had no need of tessen really but it didn't hurt to have and they were beautiful peace of work. They were colored a deep blue and displayed traditional, serpent like dragons in black ink.

Kakashi had taken many scrolls for himself too, a majority lightning release but compared to the others, he didn't take as much. He was the shinobi of a thousand jutsu after all. As for weapons, he'd taken a large number of kunai, shuriken and even a few swords. He was thinking of picking up on his Kenjutsu again, just to complete the circle with his genin. He would have preferred the Hatake Clan's saber but it had unfortunately shattered years ago, something which he regretted to this day.

Haku and Zabuza hadn't missed on the opportunity either as they both had copied down all of the Suiton techniques as well as Futon, in regards to Haku as he held both a Wind and Water affinities while Zabuza only held Water. The majority of their loot was in the form of weapons. Zabuza had taken many swords and Haku had stuck to the smaller weapons he was familiar with such as kunai and shuriken but most of all to the large bundles of senbon.

"It seems that we're done here." Kakashi said aloud as his eyes roved over the now empty room. _Huh, we really did take everything… even the things we don't really need._ He thought wryly.

And they did take some things that would be considered unnecessary, such as weapons that weren't to their tastes or weren't even planning to use in the near future but they weren't just going to _leave_ them. They could maybe one day end up being sold but…

 _They're probably going to end up in their hoards,_ Kakashi thought as he glanced at his students whom were back to their previous formation and looking mighty satisfied with themselves.

Naruto was already leading the way to the next room with an eager look on his face as he tugged the others after him with considerable strength that earned an annoyed look from Sasuke and a smile from Asuka. "C'mon, we still have rooms to go through!"

Zabuza and Kakashi followed behind closely and Naruto led them to the next room and he easily disabled the Fuinjutsu the guarded the room once again to which Zabuza scowled at as he was reminded of the barrier that had kept the bridgebuilder away.

As they walked into the Gato's Treasury Room, they all had to stop and stare for a moment. Kakashi and the others were in a state of shock at the literal _mountains_ of gold, cash and jewels.

"You two weren't kidding…" Kakashi said dryly.

Asuka gaped at the sheer amount of treasury that was before them. Never in her current and previous life has she ever seen so much money. "This is ridiculous!" She blurted, eyes wide. "How did Gato even manage to keep all of this much less not get robbed? There's no shinobi here but anyone could have heard about this hoard and easily have stolen it!"

"T-This is…" Haku began. "I would say that that's a mystery, Asuka-chan."

Zabuza glanced at the Konoha Jounin with a skeptical look. "You really sure about sharing Hatake? You're not going to stab us in the back for it?" He said wearily.

Kakashi shrugged. "I think just a small piece would be enough to last for a lifetime." Kakashi said as he eyed the large stacks of wadded cash. "As long as the majority returns to Wave, then it's fine. Besides, it'd be stupid to just let it sit here." Kakashi straightened form his slouch as he turned to his students. "All of you make clones and sort out everything into storage scrolls. It'll take a while to get through all of this, longer than the Armory Room I think."

It took a few hours but with the aid of Team Seven's clones, the job took drastically less time than it would have initially. Naruto had been in charge of the cash, which he'd had clones count and sort with manic glee and Kakashi helped. Sasuke and Haku had been charged with organizing and sorting the gold pieces, an arduous task because of the sheer amount. There wasn't a really a way to quantify it either as neither were really sure of the exact value of gold but they tried to sort it through rough estimates of size. Asuka had been in charge of the jewelry and there was a ridiculous amount to sort through and an impressive array. From precious stones such as emeralds, diamonds, and sapphires to intricate necklaces and earrings fit for the noblest of women and men; it was all there.

"Wow!" Asuka breathed as she stared at a beautiful headpiece. It was a sharp hairpin made from gold. At one end, bright red roses were artfully laid and delicate silver metal hung from them, laden with teardrop rubies. "It's so beautiful!" She murmured to herself and shyly, she looked from side to side to make sure no one was paying attention to her before she hastily twisted her hair into a messily elegant bun before sliding the pin into her hair. She withdrew a small pocket mirror from her pocket and she hesitantly glanced at her reflection and she was immedietly awed at the way the piece hung and sparkled.

Of course, the others took notice of her actions after a moment, namely her sensei and Zabuza.

Kakashi had watched her place the headpiece in her hair with faint amusement and no small amount of fondness from where he had been sorting through his own pile of money and he stood. He turned back for a moment before deciding to make his way to his student quietly.

Asuka was still staring at her reflection but then there was a hand suddenly ruffling her hair and Asuka gave a squeak as she flung the mirror away from her in embarrassment and surprise. She heard a low laugh and she turned to see her sensei behind her.

"You should keep that, Asuka. You've earned it." Kakashi said genuinely.

"Really?" Asuka said before blinking and hurriedly shaking her head to the side. "I don't want to seem greedy or anything─"

"I don't think you taking a few pieces of jewelry is going to be an issue." Kakashi reassured.

Asuka beamed. She realized the hazards of jewelry that it posed to kunoichi but that didn't mean that she _couldn't_ have a few pieces and besides, she could always where them for occasions when she wasn't on duty such as festivals and the like. She nodded enthusiastically to her sensei and she couldn't help hugging the other, disregarding the slight the tension that formed in her sensei and smiling when he relaxed a moment later. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi ruffled her hair and he merely nodded before making his way back and he caught Zabuza's raised eyebrow to which he narrowed his own eyes at the other, daring for the missing-nin to say anything.

Zabuza snorted at the action before he returned to what he was doing. It wasn't like he cared. Haku was more than likely to take his own pieces of jewelry too anyway that would no doubt also double as weapons.

By the end, there was a total of thirty scrolls. Fifteen were filled with cash, five were filled with jewelry and the last ten was solely gold. The shinobi each carried three small scrolls of filled each item; gold, jewelry and cash, which amounted to each gaining a decent sized fortune each that would last them a good while.

Asuka sighed tiredly, "That was a lot to sort through." She said tiredly as she glanced at the now empty room. "I'm surprised that we managed to finish in the time that we did."

"That's because the clones really helped Asuka-chan." Naruto said with a firm nod as he absently as he held up a hand and smiling as Asuka immedietly slapped it in a now familiar motion.

"If anyone saw this, they'd think you'd gone insane Hatake." Zabuza insisted.

Kakashi shrugged as they began to leave the room. "I never claimed I was." He replied because there was no use denying it and it was well known that the majority of the shinobi population held one problem or another.

Zabuza nodded with the statement, heartedly agreeing.

It was after they scoured Gato's office that they left. There hadn't been much to find except vague information of Gato's business. There was sadly nothing that could be found regarding ownership or legalized documents regarding the subject, which they could have used one way or another regarding it, since those businesses would possibly now fail since Gato was gone.

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

It seemed like the time to begin their journey to return had come. Team Seven and their new shinobi friends were gathered at the now completed bridge with Tazuna's family and what seemed like the entirety of the village.

"We could have never have finished the bridge without you." Tazuna began with a smile on his face. "I can't tell you how much we're going to miss you." Tazuna said genuinely as he shook hands with Kakashi. Inari stood next to him with teary eyes as he and Tsunami had a comforting hand placed on his shoulder and a gentle smile on her face, seeming immensely pleased.

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head, a wide smile on his face. "It was nothing, -dattebayo!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Do be careful!" Tsunami added with slight worry. "It wouldn't do for something to happen after all of this."

Kakashi and the rest of Team Seven nodded.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi said respectfully.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you Tazuna-san." Asuka smiled, hands clasped before her as she bowed respectfully to the elder. "Maybe we'll see each other again one day." She optimistically.

Inari tried to keep a brave face but it was hard to do so after all the unbelievable good that the Konoha shinobi brought them. "You promise?" Inari asked, his voice shaky. He really was going to miss them, after all, they were quite literally his heroes. It was certainly going to be an interesting story to tell; A single Genin team singlehanded saved Nami no Kuni!

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "We saved the place, didn't we?" He said calmly. "It'd be interesting to see how Nami no Kuni progresses now that Gato is gone."

Tsunami stepped forward, a frown on her face. "You must understand, you have our eternal gratitude!" She said intently. "Not only did you free us from Gato's tyranny and helped us build a bridge towards a better future but you've drastically enrichened our lives beyond measure!" She said passionately and at her words, her fellow villagers nodded enthusiastically.

Tazuna blinked. "You've must have given us thousands, if not millions of dollars in assets!" Tazuna said with a large grin. "You could have kept it all for yourselves but you didn't!"

Kakashi shook his head. "It rightfully belongs to Nami." He stated, "Besides, you allowed us to take a good share each, even Zabuza and Haku."

"It's the least that you deserve after putting your lives on the line for us!" Tazuna insisted. "Besides, what you've taken isn't even a fraction of what you gave us! And we needed to make up for the misleading mission on our part. Not to mention that with the money that you've given us, we'll be able to invest it and only strengthen ourselves and Nami in the process!"

Kakashi smiled. "It was our pleasure Tazuna but this is goodbye for now." Kakashi said with a nod of his head as he turned around, his team following and waving their own farewells.

Tazuna and the others stared after them as they left.

Tazuna glanced to Inari after a moment and saw him wiping away at his tears, trying to be strong. At his actions, Tazuna smiled understandably as he ruffled his hair in a show of comfort. "It was all that team's doing. They made you stronger and in turn, you made _us_ stronger. It was thanks to them that we were able to build a bridge to a place we've never known, to a place where we found our courage, a place to fulfill our dreams."

"Say!" Giichi blurted out, a puzzled look on his face. "Speaking of the bridge… now that it's finished, shouldn't we name it?" He asked as he looked towards Tazuna for his input.

"Ah, yes, of course!" Tazuna laughed. "In all of that's happened, I forgot about such things. As to what to name it… Hm." Tazuna frowned for a moment, staring after the disappearing forms of the Konoha shinobi with a contemplative gaze. "I know just the name!" He said after a moment.

"You do?" Tsunami said incredulously. Naming such significant structures should be named with time and care. "What do you have in mind?"

"The Three Emperor Bridge, named in honor of the Konoha shinobi that aided us." Tazuna said proudly.

"The Three Emperor Bridge?" Inari repeated with befuddlement as he wiped away his tears.

At her father's input, Tsunami laghed. "That's an interesting name. It's fitting."

"You sure about that name Tazuna?" Giichi uttered as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"It's a good name that represents them, don't you think? They single handedly freed us from Gato's tyranny and but I can see the making of great leaders in each of them but their great power will only grow as time passes. If they're this strong now, imagine how strong they'll be in just a few years! They're all powerfull enough to build great legacies and legends of their own and I think this bridge will stand for a long, long time and perhaps it will even be famous one day." Tazuna paused for a moment. "That would be something, wouldn't it?" Tazuna murmured aloud as the villagers behind him voiced their approval.

 **-XxX-XxX-**

Team Seven walked through the familiar red gates of Konoha with smiles on their faces and they were greeted by the eternal gate guardians, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Hey." Izumo greeted with a lazy wave and grin. "Back from your mission already?" He asked, taking in the relaxed air that clung to them as well as their wide smiles before landing on the slouched form of one Hatake.

"Everything go well?" Kotetsu added. "I heard you guys landed a mission to Nami."

"Maa," Kakashi looked away from his book and waved his hand in a so and so manner. "It went as well as expected."

Izumo and Kotetsu glanced at each other.

"So it was a successful mission?" Izumo asked, trying to clarify the silver haired Jounin's meaning but he knew it was a useless question. Hatake Kakashi doesn't fail missions.

Kakashi eye-smiled cheerfully. "Why yes of course." Kakashi said with hidden amusement as he was sure that they wouldn't consider what did happen as 'well'. "My cute Genin protected and successfully escorted a bridgebuilder to his home. Now if you two would excuse us, we have to report to the Hokage." Kakashi finished with a lazy wave as he led his team forward.

Kotetsu grinned as he motioned for them to move along. "Congrats!"

Asuka smiled her thanks as she walked side by side with her team as she took in the familiar sights and sounds of her home village. "I can't believe that we're back in Konoha." She commented aloud as they walked through the busy streets of Konoha.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, no kidding. The mission to Nami felt like an eternity instead of three weeks." Naruto sighed as he stretched his arms over his head as he walked, trying to rid them of the tension that had built.

Sasuke stayed silent but the slight incline of his head showed his thoughts.

"Don't worry Team Seven, we won't be having another mission soon. We'll be focused on other matters." Kakashi said vaguely with a mysterious smile on his face as his mind wandered back to the events that he knew were right around the corner.

The Genin glanced at each other at their sensei's words.

"We're focusing on training?" Sasuke asked, hands shoved in his pockets and staring straight ahead.

Team Seven was nearing the Hokage Tower and they had gone undisturbed in their walk so far, surprisingly.

Kakashi nodded in response. "I'll explain soon… but for now, you should all focus on resting as soon as we finish delivering our report to the Hokage." Kakashi suggested, which was really more an order. "After a mission like the one that we had, it's important to unwind for a bit."

Team Seven walked into the Hokage Tower and made their way up the winding stairs and were greeted by a few shinobi that acknowledged them. Kakashi made approached the secretary and explained their purpose with deft words and were motioned by the secretary to go ahead after telling them that the Hokage was currently unoccupied.

"Jiji!" Naruto greeted with a wide grin on his face as his team walked through the doors. "We're back!"

"Ojii-sama." Asuka greeted with a gentle smile as she watched the elderly man look up from his paperwork and greet her and her team with a smile of his own.

Beside them, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at their casual greeting of the most powerful man in the village. "Hokage-sama." Kakashi said with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Ah, Team Seven." The Hokage said as put his paperwork aside, inwardly grateful for the distraction wary from the ever perpetually growing pile of paper work. "I see that you've returned from your mission. I take it that you're here to give your report?"

"Maa," Kakashi drawled, "Of course, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow and he frowned ever so slightly as there was a feeling of dread rising in him but he pushed it aside. _I have a feeling that what I'm about to hear is going to be very… unusual._ Hiruzen thought as he fought against the nagging urge to reach for his pipe. "Well then, please begin, Kakashi-kun. I'd like to hear how Team Seven handled their first C-Rank."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side slightly and he stayed silent for a moment before giving the Hokage one of his treademark cheery smiles. "Well it went a little like this…" Kakashi began.

Hiruzen should have known that there was something wrong when he spied the face splitting grin on Naruto face. He should have known better when he saw the apologetic yet unrepentant look on Asuka-chan's face. He should have stopped Kakashi when he spied the faint amusement in the young Uchiha's face.

He didn't do anything however and he sat and listened in silence with rising disparity and resignition as Kakashi delivered his report with a casual tone of someone who had not all been daunted of the events that had occurred.

"You are telling me," Hiruzen started, voice steady and resisting the urge to pinch his nose. He took in the torn and dirtied clothes of Team Seven and the casual looks they wore and he sighed, long and deeply. "You are telling me," Hiruzen resumed, "that a simple C-Rank escort mission escalated into an A-Rank, encountered an A-Rank missing-nin and engaged in battle and survived," He said pointedly towards the three Genin who looked ever so _disinterested,_ except for Asuka who merely smiled at him and he just _knew_ it would be a familiar sight, "became enemies and then _allies,_ became heroes of _Nami no Kuni_ , and had your names immortalized by having a bridge named after you ─ the Three Emperor Bridge?"

Kakashi hummed and not once did he look away from his book. Naruto rubbed a pinky in his ear as he said, "Yeaah, that's pretty much it." Sasuke looked immensely disinterested and was staring off out the window. Asuka held her hands behind her and hummed under her breath, swaying slightly from side to side.

"And what happened to Zabuza and his companion, the Ice wielder Haku." The Sandaime asked as he steepled his fingers. "You let him go alive, Kakashi?"

The Hatake nodded, straightening his posture. "Yes, Hokage-sama. They didn't press a threat to our mission after Gato's betrayal and although they were missing-nin from Kirigakure, I'm certain they won't present as a threat to Konoha, especially after we spared their lives."

Hiruzen sighed deeply as he gave into the urge to reach for his pipe as he stamped and signed a paper of acknowledgment of the report he received. "Right then." Hiruzen muttered. "Take this and collect your pay form the Mission Room and get some rest Team Seven and don't come back for a few days. _At least_."

Team Seven bowed in respect to the Hokage and they made their way to leave and walk out their doors but before they could do so, the Hokage's voice stopped them.

"Oh, and Team Seven?" Hiruzen called, a faint smile curling his lips. "Congratulations."

 **-XxX-XxX-xXx-**

Zabuza and Haku were making their way through Nami and were aimlessly walking with no real destination in mind as of yet in a comfortable silence. After the recent events that happened they needed to think a few things over. It was surprising that it had only been a few days since their departure.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again, Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked, breaking the silence for the first time in a while.

Zabuza glanced towards Haku and he shrugged slightly. "I have a feeling we will. I don't think they're the type to be forgotten anyway." Zabuza said, amused and still a little bit pissed that he'd been beaten by Konoha Shinobi. _But at least it was Hatake and his brats, I suppose. Anyone else might have just been pathetic._ Zabuza thought with a scowl.

Haku nodded along his words absently as his mind flashed back to their heartfelt farewells and an unbidden smile tugged at his lips.

" _Don't be a stranger!" Naruto said, a sharp grin on his face and his eyes bright. "Send us letters or something and get that missing-nin shit sorted out!"_

 _Zabuza snorted. "You make it sound so damn easy brat."_

 _Asuka laughed as she turned to Haku. "Just please make sure to be careful," she said softly, "both of you. And make sure to keep in contact, okay?" She smiled widely at Haku as she pulled the other into a hug._

 _Sasuke had a faint smirk on his face when the ice user turned his way. "When we meet again, we'll continue our battle uninterrupted. Then we'd see who truly the victor would be."_

 _Haku smiled. "That'd be great, Uchiha-san."_

 _Kakashi stared inquiringly at the elder missing-nin. "Are you sure that you don't want to come to Konoha, Zabuza. Konoha doesn't discriminate against those with Kekkei Genkai." Kakashi informed seriously, well aware of the horrific bloodline purges that had made the Hidden Mist infamous._

 _Zabuza snorted. "I think we'll be better off wandering for a while Hatake."_

 _Haku smiled. "But we appreciate the offer, Hatake-san." Haku said genuinely. "But for now, we'll roam the lands. It'll be much easier now that we don't have to worry about our finances."_

 _Kakashi nodded in understanding. "Very well. Good luck to both of you."_

Haku broke out of his thoughts as his head snapped up, his eyes narrowing as he paused in his steps and scanned the dark forest around them analytically. "Someone's following us, Zabuza-sama." Haku informed.

Zabuza had his sword within reach in seconds before he even caught sight of his enemy and Haku slid into a battle stance just as swiftly with senbon clutched between slim fingers.

"Hello, Zabuza." A voice feminine voice purred and both Haku and Zabuza tensed.

Zabuza brows furrowed and his grip tightened on his sword as he sensed more approaching chakra signatures and a moment later, numerous forms stepped out of the shadows and trees, faces totally obscured by masks of white porcelain but even then, his attention was placed solely on a single being.

"Zabuza-sama?" Haku murmured questioningly, unsure and ready to fight against whoever dared to challenge them. _Has Kirigakure's hunter-nin finally caught up with us?_ He thought worriedly.

Zabuza didn't answer. "Terumi?!" He said disbelievingly as he took in the familiar visage of his once comrade, "What the hell are you doing here?" She still looked the same as ever except with a change of clothes that emphasized her feminine figure and her hair a hell of a lot longer than he remembered.

Terumi Mei smiled, not at all seductive as she was prone to but gentle and comforting. "I came here looking for you silly." Mei answered and she stepped forward, not at all afraid. Why would she be? She'd known Zabuza since they were children, that is, before they were all subjected to the horrors of their village but that was in the past now. She was bringing change with her. She was going to right the wrongs and nothing would stop her.

Of course, having a little help on the way wouldn't hurt and she if she recovered her deal ones in the process, well that didn't hurt either.

"I'm here to make a deal with you." Terumi continued with an elegant nod of her head.

Zabuza frowned, hesitating and guard on full force. He could sense that she wasn't alone. "What the hell would you have to offer me?" He said gruffly. "We're fine the way we are." Especially considering that they had… appropriated a great deal of money from Gato that would last them a good amount of years if used wisely.

"Now don't be that way Zabuza." Another voice broke in.

Momochi Zabuza stared in shock as his once comrade came into view. Hoshigaki Kisame was still a titan, towering over everyone and intimidating with his great bulk, his immense chakra that seemed to change the very air around him, and his unusual pale blue colored skin and shark-like features. Samehada was strapped to his back, wiggling excitedly every once in a while.

"You'll like to hear what she says." Kisame suggested as he shrugged.

Zabuza tensed further at the sight of the other. "Why the hell would I want to do that? And what the hell are you doing with her?" Zabuza asked gruffly.

"I left Kirigakure because it was a sham, because I was disillusioned but apparently everything that happened was because the Yondaime Mizukage was under a genjutsu..." A statement which both Ao and Terumi affirmed with a solemn nod at Zabuza's look of shock. "Another person offered me a position in an organization called the Akatsuki…" Kisame informed with a frown as he remembered the mysterious and very dangerous being that had approached him, "but I refused. I was wandering all over the Elemental Nations when Terumi offered me a deal. She promised me no more lies." Kisame paused and then smirked. "She also said that if she went against what she promised, I was free to get payback."

"Which was a terrible idea…" Ao muttered under his breath as Mei merely smiled.

The rebel leader turned to Zabuza and his apprentice. "I promise a better future, Zabuza. We'll bring back Kirigakure to a newer glory." Mei said passionately. "You won't have to be on the run anymore."

Zabuza and Haku glanced at each other and then to the woman dressed in blue and slowly and wearily, held lowered their weapons. They had almost died but Team Seven had given them a second chance and had taught them that there was more to life than being a tool, more to life than death, blood and deceit.

Zabuza stared at the hand Terumi Mei offered as his mind was bombarded with thoughts. _Maybe it's time to stop running… But is it really worth it? Kirigakure didn't offer us anything before and we barely got away as it was before._ Zabuza glanced at Haku from the corner of his eye to Haku, who held a grim expression on his face but he held a resolute look in his eyes. Zabuza remembered his time in Kirigakure, remembered the grueling and intense training that he and many unfortunate bastards had undergone, the bloody graduation test and every event afterwards that only ended in spilt blood and disappointment.

His mind flashed back to the fight on the bridge and images of determined Konoha shinobi with. He may have been occupied with fighting Hatake but he had certainly heard every word that had been spoken on the bridge. The Konoha Genin had been annoyingly idealic but somehow now and maybe even terribly naïve for their beliefs but despite that their words echoed in his mind.

" _Your life is worth more than that! Don't you know? You must never consider your own life to be of little value and you must never forget the friends who loved you!"_

Maybe this time would be different. Maybe this time their live _really_ be of value and cared for under Terumi's leadership.

He closed his eyes for a moment and he sighed, deeply and long. In a smooth movement, he grasped Terumi's slim hand in his own and shook it firmly. He glared hard at the smiling woman, the promise of death and pain evident in his eyes.

"One chance." Zabuza said.

Mei nodded firmly. "You won't regret it Zabuza." Her dream had been the same as Zabuza after all. They both had wanted to change the Mist into something different and together along with their comrades, they'd accomplish it.

* * *

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

* * *

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **If anyone has any questions, feel free to send them to me and thank you to my loyal followers! Team Seven is finally back in Konoha now what will await our favorite characters?**

 **To be edited at a later date.**

 **TBC.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sandaime Hokage Interlude

**Warning: USUAL WARNINGS APPLY!**

 **This is a bit of a short chapter so sorry for that! Also, sorry for the long wait!**

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

 **Sandaime Hokage Interlude: Unexpected Message**

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

Hiruzen smoked his pipe as he stared pensively at the scroll before him. He was alone in his office, devoid of his usual ANBU guard and his office completely secured by the use of privacy seals. Solitude was necessary in his opinion considering the nature of the message and it was something that demanded his attention.

"Hm…" Hiruzen hummed, "So Kirigakure wants to extend an alliance and trade agreement with Konohagakure? My, how peculiar… Just yesterday, Nami no Kuni extended a promising trade agreement, no doubt due to the heroic actions of Team Seven…" Hiruzen mused aloud.

If anyone had received news of the contents of the message, Hiruzen would have had to call a Council meeting. He would still have to but he was sure that if he did, there would be much argument of the matter at hand.

Kirigakure was still known as the Bloody Mist but it had apparently gone under a drastic change of command in a short amount of time, much to the ignorance of the other Hidden Villages. The Yondaime Mizukage stepped down and was replaced by the Godaime Mizukage under the reign of none other of Terumi Mei. But what caught Hiruzen's concern was the fact that the Yondaime Mizukage had apparently been under the control of a powerful genjutsu for _years_ without anyone being none the wiser and it was during that time that much damage had been, specifically concerning the Bloodline Purges and the extreme graduation exams.

Hiruzen could only feel relief that the Mizukage had been disconnected from the Genjutsu that he had been held under for so long, especially because of the immense danger that Yagura posed as a Jinchuriki. The thought of that power being in the hands of someone _capable_ of subduing a Jinchuriki in the first place…. Well, it brought images of a certain fateful night.

 _The one that attacked the Yondaime Hokage… Could it be the very some person?_ Hiruzen thought grimly. _The Mizukage's status is unknown and perhaps that is the best for now. If that knowledge were to be revealed in an abrupt manner, it would no doubt cause chaos._

There was a need for extreme caution, Hiruzen realized, especially in such a delicate situation.

There was also a different matter that Hiruzen needed to address. Terumi Mei would no doubt take Kirigakure into a new era vastly different of the time of the Bloodline Purges, seeing as she wielded two Kekkei Genkai herself. The _Yoton_ **[Lava Release]** and the _Futton_ **[Boil Release]** were formidable indeed. She would better the sullied image of Kirigakure and provide a much needed figure for kunoichi.

The newly indicted Mizukage was busily revolutionizing Kirigakure and it had occurred to her that one way to way to change its image, speedily and effectively, was by participating in the Chunin Exams. It was ingenious, Hiruzen admitted to himself but it was also last minute. Hiruzen could allow them to participate in the exams but it would be risky and would no doubt spark protest.

Danzo and the Elder Council would be the loudest protesters but Hiruzen could see the promise that the new Mizukage wielded.

Hiruzen breathed out a billow of smoke as he reached for a blank scroll, readying his reply. He already decided. It was nigh time that he retook the power that the Council should have never even gained in the first place. _He_ was the highest power in the village and it was he that had the final word. Danzo and the Elders thought him a fool but he was hardly blind to their machinations.

It would be interesting to see the reactions that this would garner, Hiruzen decided. In the meantime, he needed to talk to Shikaku as Jounin Commander and as well as the head of T&I, Morino Ibiki, as well as his ANBU Commander to plan and further prepare for the onslaught of shinobi during the Chunin Exams. The Chunin Exams were a trying time of the year after all, considering that there was always a risk of security and attack.

Kirigakure wasn't the only worry he held. There was the mysterious emergence of a new village, Otogakure and the strained alliance with Sunagakure that they had to worry about.

The Chunin exams were going to be a pain but they weren't something that could be canceled, especially because of the great economic gain and potential political ties that could arise in favor of Konoha. The Chunin Exams were a chance to show the might of a village and if they canceled, they would no doubt look weak in the eyes of the other Hidden Villages and that wasn't something that they could afford. Konoha was still recovering from the sharp loss of the Uchiha Clan, after all.

On another note, this year of Chunin Exams seemed promising for Konoha. The Rookie Nine were some of the best Genin that have come from the Academy in years and the fact that the majority of them were Clan children didn't hurt either. They also showed promising shinobi that _weren't_ from shinobi clans. Asuka-chan would surely bring a great shock to the Elemental Countries as well as Team Seven as a whole.

Hiruzen sighed. "Now, if only I could finish this damnable pile of paperwork," the Sandaime grumbled under his breath. "At least Mei-chan will bless me with her presence." _On that note, I'll need to recall Jiraiya to the village soon and hold a meeting for the Chunin Exams nominations… Iruka will not be pleased._

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

A few days later, the Hokage found himself holding a meeting, one that he always held a short time before the Chunin Exams. A large majority of his Jounin were gathered as well as a few Chunin that pertained to the Exams, such as guard detail and the Academy Teachers that occasionally provided input.

"As you all know, we are gathered here for a very specific reason. It is time that we chose our candidates for the Chunin Examinations." Hiruzen said somberly as he stared intently at his shinobi. "To begin, will those in charge of the Rookie Genin step forward?"

Kakashi lazily stepped forward, one hand shoved in his pocket. Beside him, both Asuma and Kurenai stepped forward as well.

At the back of gathered shinobi, Iruka watched uneasily.

Hiruzen nodded. "What do you say? Are there any in your squads that you would recommend who are ready for the exams despite their inexperience? As you know, any Genin who has carried out ten or more missions are technically eligible for the examinations and beyond that, only you can decide if they are ready. Of course, most Genin require more experience and a larger training period or at least _twice_ that many missions." The Hokage paused for a moment, letting his words seep into their minds.

Iruka frowned from where he stood. _There's no need to say all of this,_ Iruka thought. _It's way too soon for their squads!_

Hiruzen nodded towards Kakashi who straightened under his gaze. "So Kakashi, you begin."

Kakashi stepped forward as he held his hand in a traditional hand sign. "I lead Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Asuka. I, Hatake Kakashi, recommend all three of these Genin for the Chunin Selection Exams." Kakashi said steadily despite the ripple of murmurs that broke out at his words.

Kurenai stepped forward after him, raising a hand in the same hand sign. "And my squad is Team Eight." Kurenai introduced confidently. "Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata and now I, Yuhi Kurenai, recommend all three of these Genin for the Genin Selection Exams."

Asuma stepped forward next, copying the same sign with a smirk tugging at his lips. "And my squad is Team Ten: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino and now I, Sarutobi Asuma, recommend all three Genin for the Genin Selection Exams."

At this, there was a larger explosion of whispers and murmurs of disbelief. It was unprecedented and unusual that all of the newly graduated _rookie_ Genin be nominated. The Exams weren't easy and Genin were almost guaranteed to fail it on their first try.

Hiruzen remained silent for a moment and his face was stoic to the shinobi before him.

Iruka could hardly believe what he was hearing. _Nominating all three of the Rookie Genin teams?! Are they insane?!_ Iruka surged forward, his disagreement visible for all the shinobi to see. "Hold on just a minute!" Iruka cried. "Hokage-sama, with all due respect, the nine names that were just given were my students in the Academy! I know their skills and abilities and every one of them has great promise but it's too soon!" He beseeched but at his words, the three Jounin Sensei remained silent and stoic, although Kakashi's gaze was particularly unreadable. "They need more experience before they're tested. If they try now, they're sure to fail the exams!"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and the shinobi around him took a step back. "When I became a Chunin, I was years younger than Asuka, Sasuke and Naruto."

Iruka saw red. "Naruto is nothing like you!" Iruka said, his anger very near palpable. He tried to reign it in but it was a hard thing to do. He cared for his students, after all and he only wanted to do right by them. "Are you trying to destroy him?"

 _So is this about Naruto, hm?_ "They've come a far way, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said with a deliberate shrug of his shoulders. "They're always seeking new challenges to overcome and the Chunin Exams would provide the perfect opportunity."

Iruka gaped at the other. "How can you say that?! The Exams aren't a joke!"

"A little pain is good." Kakashi continued, trying to be patient with other. "Relax, Iruka-sensei. I understand how you feel and I know that it's personal for you and it upsets you but─"

Kurenai stepped forward, a frown on her lips. "Alright that's enough from the both of you." Kurenai interrupted as she tried to diffuse the tension in the room. She turned her gaze to the silver haired Jounin. "Back off Kakashi. You've said enough."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed coldly. "On the contrary Kurenai, Iruka-sensei needs to understand and realize that they're not _his_ students anymore." Kakashi turned his gaze to the Academy teacher. "They're _mine_."

His words were a warning clearly carried his message across but many didn't miss the undercurrent of danger and possessiveness that it carried. Hatake Kakashi was clearly protective of his students and Iruka could only widen his eyes in shock. That _was not_ something he expected from Hatake Kakashi, _at all_.

Iruka hesitated. _If he's that passionate about them maybe I was wrong?_ Iruka glanced to the other Jounin that have taken his students on. _Maybe I should give them a bit more credit? But in the Academy…_ Iruka frowned.

 _Enough already,_ Asuma thought displeasingly as he gave an annoyed sigh at the unfolding drama.

"But these exams─" Iruka said bit he was interrupted by none other than the Hokage himself.

"Iruka," Hiruzen called out as he gazed at the other understandably, "you have made your point. I understand."

Iruka hesitated, about to protest yet again but he bit back the retort and stepped back with a nod of his head, much to the surprise of many. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

A small smile formed on Hiruzen's face. "Accordingly, I have decided that the best thing to do is to hold a preliminary test."

"Preliminary test?" Iruka repeated confusedly, as did others.

Hiruzen merely smiled as he began to explain. "The preliminary test would allow for only the truly prepared and well equipped Genin to continue to the Chunin Exams. They'll be held during the Second Portion of the Exams and those who pass and succeed will move forward to represent Konoha in the final portion of the Exams."

Many of the shinobi were surprised at the changes but it was a logical course of action and a favorable one as well.

 _The Chunin Exams will be interesting, indeed._ Hiruzen decided as he and his shinobi began to prepare and plan. There was much to do, after all.

* * *

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

* * *

 **SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT NECESSARY!**

 **ANYWAY, STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **To be edited at a later date.**

 **EDITED: 7/27/18**


	13. Chapter 13: A Grab of Power

**Warnings: Usual warnings apply: violence, OCness, OC characters, AU Canon Divergence, magic and chakra shenanigans, violence, bashing, M/M, F/M, F/F, etc.**

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

 **A GRAB OF POWER**

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

Deciding to take up a title that he'd passed over in his youth was something that Kakashi found necessary, especially considering what Asuka had recently revealed to him. It made him angry because his Genin, _his students_ held Danzo's interest and that was _never_ a good thing.

Just thinking about it made stirred rage in him. It made his instinct rear up – the kind that was bred by battle and the kind that was pure _Hatake_.

If taking his place as Head of the Hatake Clan ─ even if it was a clan of _one_ ─ meant that he could protect his students, then Kakashi wouldn't hesitate to do it. He already had high influence as a shinobi. He wasn't blind to _that_ power that he held, but it wasn't something that he's really had to use before outside of battle (as in commanding units). Years ago, he wouldn't even have had to use that power. Before, all that he had been concerned about was himself and completing mission after mission, immersing himself in the high of battle and the need to _survive_ and _not_ think about the fact that everyone he cared about was _gone_.

It was different now.

Now he had a team of his own, had friends that cared about, knew that there was more to life than being the perfect killing mission and following rules to the letter. He knew that he didn't have to feel guilty anymore for things out of his control, didn't have to give up hope that things could turn out for the better, that he was no longer 'Friend Killer Kakashi'.

The Sandaime had shown him that. His friends had shown him that ─ Gai, Asuma, Genma, Kurenai and everyone else. His Genin had shown him that.

He didn't have a clan but he had them. They were his _pack_ and Kakashi wasn't above doing everything possible to protect them, so really, taking the title as the Hatake Clan Head wasn't a bad thing. It just meant that a few things would be different but Kakashi had plans to change a few things anyway, so it wasn't really a bad thing.

Taking up the title meant that he'd gain more power, more influence added on to what he already held and the political power to _actually_ take action aside from battle. It meant that he'd stand on equal grounds with the other Clan Heads, was an equal to _everyone_ in the council save for the Hokage himself. It meant that he could vote, meant that he'd be there for meetings relating to shinobi and the village and that he could hold _influence_ over debates and outcomes. It was a different sort of battle but the rush of it would, maybe, be the same as that of the battlefield.

It'd only add on to what he was now; Hatake Kakashi, son of the White Fang of Konoha Hatake Sakumo, student of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, wielder of the Sharingan, known as the Copy Ninja and Hound ( _Inu_ ) and ANBU Captain (ANBU-taicho) to a select few.

Before all of that, however, Kakashi needed to take the first few steps to reclaiming that title and that meant informing the Hokage and filing a few necessary documents. It was why he found himself alone before said Hokage with the room completely sealed and bereft of its usual hidden ANBU guard and never faltering before the intense stare of the elder.

"Kakashi…" The Sandaime began slowly, his voice somber and eyes shifting from the formal documents in his hand to the shinobi before him, "Are you really doing this? Do you know what this _means_?"

Kakashi nodded firmly once. "I understand perfectly well, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said lowly and his own stare just as intense. "It was an easy decision to make and a necessary one."

Hiruzen frowned. "Necessary? What changed? Forgive me for prodding but I've tried before to get you the tittle but you've always refused."

Kakashi gave a slight incline of his head. "I have a team now," Kakashi replied, "and with the way that they're advancing, they're attracting the sort of attention that's… well, not the good sort."

Hiruzen understood immedietly. "Danzo," he murmured gravely as the tension in the room rose. "I have not been blind to his actions, no matter the fool many think me as. I have noticed that his attempts to undermine me and usurp me have been quite aggressive as of late." The Sandaime paused for a moment before sighing. "I have to apologize Kakashi."

The Hatake frowned. "For what Hokage-sama?"

"I have been too idle, too blinded by own wishes to see what was in front of me." Hiruzen said as he stood from his desk and moved to gaze through the window that offered a broad view of Konoha, a view of what he strove to protect every day. "Danzo, Homura and Koharu have grown in power while my own has diminished. In all honesty, my sensei would have been ashamed at what I've become…"

"Hokage-sama…" Kakashi wasn't sure what to say.

Hiruzen shook his head as he raised a dismissive hand. "No. Do not say anything. What I have said is true and both you and I know it. The divide of power is growing day by day and I can no longer remain idle. I can no longer be blind to their actions and it is high time that I retake the power that was never supposed to be theirs in the first place." Hiruzen turned his head slightly, gazing at the shinobi with shadowed eyes and a smile tugging at his lips. "Wouldn't you say so, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi didn't hesitate to nod. "Ah."

"Now then, I believe that we have business?" Hiruzen returned to his desk and from one of his drawers, removed what served as his official stamp as Hokage and with special chakra infused ink, stamped it with his approval. "You do realize the commotion this is going to cause?"

Kakashi nodded, dark amusement lighting his eyes. "Of course, Hokage-sama. I doubt anyone on the Council ever expected to take control of my seat. I'm sure they'll be in for quite the surprise the next meeting."

Hiruzen smirked. "Indeed."

"But…" Kakashi shifted uneasily, "that's not all that I wanted to talk about."

Hiruzen raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Oh?"

It was hard just getting the words out because the actions that Kakashi would make would have drastic consequences on par of what taking his title would cause. It was a hard decision, one that he had debated endlessly in his return from Nami and most especially after Asuka informed him of the stalking forms of _Ne._

Thinking about Team Seven however, reminded him of why he was taking such actions in the first place. Before they had been charges unwillingly given to him but then as time passed, they had grown on him and he saw them beyond the ghosts he had first seen in them. He saw how amazing they were as individuals and had seen the possibility of a _pack_ , something that he never thought possible before or really considered until recently.

Kakashi took a steadying breath as he dug in his pack, retrieving the papers that he's carried for a long time when he'd debated uncertainly and he silently stepped forward and gave them to Hiruzen. He watched as his Hokage took them and read them silently and he didn't falter when Hiruzen settled a long and searching look.

"Are you sure, Kakashi? Do you _really_ want to do this?" Hiruzen probed because it was necessary. He couldn't allow room for uncertainty. Not when it concerned _them_. "This is a big responsibility. If I approve this, members of the Council would no doubt fight me every step of the way."

Kakashi nodded firmly, determined to prove his resolve. "Of course, Hokage-sama. They're the reason I'm doing this. I want to be able to protect them to the best of my ability and by doing this, they're afforded a greater measure of protection than what they have now and right now, they're really vulnerable." Not in the physical sense, at least.

Hiruzen frowned. "Have you informed them?"

Kakashi paused for a moment and he shook his head, doubt clouding his mind. What if they thought that he was overreaching his bounds? What if they wanted to have no part of this? But─

"I'm prepared to have them hate me if necessary. As long as they're safe, that's all that matters." Kakashi insisted decisively.

Hiruzen paused before a huff of laughter escaped him and he waved a hand at the rising indignation in the other, "I'm not laughing at you Kakashi but I _do_ think that you're underestimating the fondness they have for you." Hiruzen retrieved a brush and with swift movements, signed his name across the documents and stamped his approval.

"Hokage-sama?"

"When you tell them Kakashi, I think you'll see what I mean." Hiruzen said.

 **-XxX-XxX-xXx-**

Hiruzen watched from his position at the head of table as one after another, members of Konoha's Council filed in from both the Shinobi and Civilian sides. It was a joint meeting between the Civilian and Shinobi Council, one that Hiruzen had called abruptly with no prior notice, with no inkling as to why they were being called.

 _Ah,_ Hiruzen thought as he nodded towards Shikaku, whom glanced at him with a carefully calculated gaze, _this will be interesting but trying. No doubt Danzo will be angered… and so will Homura and Koharu. But what will anger them more? The fact that I will no longer play the part of puppet, the fact that Kirigakure is soon to play part in an alliance with Konoha or the fact that Kakashi-kun will tilt the scale of power even more so?_

Inoichi stepped in next, closely followed by a concerned Akimichi Clan Head. It was with due reason it seemed. The Yamanaka looked distracted and displeased. There was a frown on his face and there were dark bags under his eyes and he exuded a general aura that warned others away.

Both of them sat in their respective seats next to the Nara Clan Head, an ever display of the alliance between their clans.

The Inuzuka Clan Head walked in, a sharp fanged grin on her face. Tsume was the same as ever, a frightening sight to many and a Kunoichi to be reckoned with. As she took her seat, she gave her greetings to everyone with a firm nod, disregarding the barely withheld scowl that the Hyuga Clan Head gave her.

Hyuga Hiashi made for a menacing sight as always and a picture of perfect clan nobility and power dressed in white and bearing piercing white eyes. As always, he gave a nod of acknowledgement to the attendants and to the Hokage, who returned it with equal solemnity.

Aburame Shibi walked in quietly as always, giving his own greetings to those already gathered.

Other seats began to be quickly filled. Civilian council members walked in. From the Haruno Family of merchants to the agricultural Akiko Family, different civilians with different stations of life made part of the Civilian Council and represented other civilians. They made their voice heard in part the Council and they had part say in matters pertaining to the village. It was important, after all, the civilians were very important in the upholding of the village.

Danzo strolled in next, making an intimidating image despite his looks and flanked by the other elders, Homura and Koharu.

 _Ah, Danzo my old friend,_ Hiruzen thought with a carefully neutral gaze, _you'll be in for quite a nasty surprise though I'm sure, you won't let this stand._

"What are we doing here, Hiruzen?" Danzo asked, his gaze analytical as he sat in his seat. "And what are we waiting for? Everyone is already here."

Hiruzen smiled slightly. Indeed, everyone was already in attendance. All the Clan Heads that made part up of the Shinobi Council as well as the Civilian Council and the Elder Council were there. There were only a few empty seats of Clans that were still alive but didn't have representatives such as the Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha Seats. They could have a representative but didn't because they weren't there, couldn't hold it due to restrictions such as age, or simply didn't have a willing representative.

In the Hatake Clan's case, the seat was empty because the Clan had been reduced to one and because Kakashi had refused the title. But things were going to be different now.

"Hokage-sama?" Shikaku inquired, an eyebrow furrowed and a pensive look on his face.

Hiruzen hummed under his breath, well aware of the gazes boring into him. "We're still one person short," he said after a moment and idly, the Hokage wondered whether Kakashi would be late to this as well.

"One person short?" Tsume snorted, "Are we having a guest Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage only gave an ambiguous smile that made the others glance at each other and shift somewhat uneasily, the civilians more so than the shinobi.

Danzo's eyes narrowed dangerously. _What are you up to, Hiruzen?_ The Elder wondered, not at all pleased but it was easily hidden.

"Maa~" Kakashi's familiar voice drifted towards them just as the doors leading to the council meeting room opened. The Copy Ninja walked in without care, not at all bothered by the ANBU who tried to get him to leave. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Kakashi?" Inoichi said, blinking at his unusual presence.

"ANBU, you are dismissed. Return to your posts." Hiruzen ordered with a wave of his hand as he straightened in his seat and his somber demeanor prompted many to pay greater attention. "I called for a meeting for several different reasons but first of all," Hiruzen turned his gaze to the silver haired Jounin, "take a seat, Kakashi-kun."

"What?" One of the civilian members blurted out. "With all due respect, Hokage-sama, this _is_ a Council meeting. Hatake-san has no place here." He protested and several others nodded along in agreement, notably a majority of the civilian side and the Elders.

 _Hokage-sama just said that there would be a guest,_ Chouza thought, _Kakashi may very well be that 'guest'._

Kakashi's gaze bore into the civilian, eyes a stormy blue gray. "I wouldn't say that now," Kakashi said lowly, a dangerous aura emanating from the shinobi. "You'll be seeing me a lot more often," Kakashi said with false cheer as he took his designated seat, the very seat reserved for the Hatake Clan Head.

Just by taking the seat, the meaning became clear to a large majority of the occupants.

Tsume was one of the first to respond. "What?" She scoffed, "You're actually taking up your seat, Hatake? After all this time?"

"Well this is unusual…" Inoichi murmured to himself as beside him, Shikaku frowned.

"You can't do that!" Haruno Mebuki protested, "It's been too long!"

At the other end of the head of the table, Danzo frowned down at Hiruzen, displeased. "What is the meaning of this Hiruzen? Hatake?"

"Let me put it this way," Kakashi began, immensely enjoying the chaos he was causing and the shift of power that his actions would no doubt cause, "as of right now, I'm acting clan head of the Hatake Clan. That means that you'll be seeing me every once in a while in these meetings."

"You've neglected your duty as Clan Head for years." Koharu interrupted with gritted words, her shrewd gaze settled intensely on the careless form of the Hatake. "Why would you suddenly care?"

Kakashi shrugged, infuriating Koharu and more than half of the room. "I've had a change of heart."

 _A change of heart?_ Shikaku mused, _Kakashi is hardly the type to want to take up the responsibilities that come with being a Clan Head but there are benefits as well…_ Shikaku turned his sharp gaze to the Hatake and noted the way the other was barely hiding the clear animosity he had for a large amount of the occupants of the room, notably the elders. _Unless, that's exactly what he needs. If he's had a change of heart…_ Shikaku thought back to all the recent events, notably the recent generation of graduates from the Academy. _Team Seven,_ Shikaku concluded.

It wasn't much of a secret that there were dark rumors surrounding one of the Elders, notably Shimura Danzo. They were hardly stupid, after all, they were all Clan Heads and experienced shinobi that've gone through hard fought battles and lived through war. It was also clear that Team Seven was one of the most promising teams to have formed and not to mention that the recent Genin teams were nearly all made up of their own children, the next generation. They all held _great_ promise but Team Seven itself held significant members, notably the Yondaime's ─ Kakashi's _sensei_ and practically _family_ ─ son, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, the last member of his deceased teammate's clan. Asuka herself was a civilian but they've also held rumors that she was a great kunoichi and they wouldn't doubt the fact that Kakashi might see a bit of his other teammate, Nohara Rin, in her.

They were all great assets but Kakashi's actions also brought a lot of insinuations, most of which, Shikaku realized with mounting dread, weren't good at all.

Coupled with the looks that held darkness just beneath the surface that the Hatake was sending Danzo, a lot of thoughts came to mind.

"Now, lets calm down everyone." Hiruzen's voice broke sternly through the rising commotion, "Kakashi is well within his rights to take hold of his tittle and as his reasons for taking hold of it are his own." Hiruzen didn't offer room for argument. "From now on, Kakashi is free to attend these meetings and vote on necessary matters if he wishes. He will be treated as an _equal_ , is that understood?"

There was a heavy silence in the room.

"Understood, Hokage-sama." Shibi's deep baritone broke the silence. "I acknowledge Hatake Kakashi as a member of this council."

Shikau was quick to follow. "As do I."

And where one part of the Ino-Shika-Cho went, the others were swift to follow.

"Heh." Tsuma grinned, her sharp fangs causing more than one civilian to lean away. "You're one of the big boys now Hatake!"

Hiashi was displeased considering that there were new circumstances to consider but he could also see that there was a shift of power commencing right before his eyes and he couldn't afford to be left behind, so somewhat grudgingly, he nodded, voicing his own approval. It wasn't something he wanted to do but he understood that despite his image, Hatake Kakashi was one of _the_ most formidable shinobi in the village and he wasn't one for taking such drastic action. All that he needed to do now, was find out what exactly had _motivated_ the shinobi so deeply as to take hold of his title as the Hatake Clan Head after so many years _avoiding_ it.

Danzo and the Elders remained stubbornly silent, loudly declaring what their views were in that single action.

Some of the civilians offered their approval but the majority remained silent and evidently displeased.

"Now…" Hiruzen steepled his fingers, intently gazing at the other occupants in the room, "this isn't the only reason that I've called for all of you here so I'll save everyone time and just get to the point." Hiruzen cleared his throat slightly. "As you all know, the Chunin Exams are just around the corner and with it, a number of foreigners will be pouring into the village, from shinobi from different villages to future potential clients for Konoha to enthusiasts for battle. It is of the utmost importance that we prepare to receive them as well as to prepare for any potential threat that may arise. That being said, I believe it is important for everyone to know that we will be having an additional participant this year."

"An additional participant?!" Tsume whistled lowly as the other clan heads showed varying degrees of shock.

Hiruzen nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Yes. This year, Kirigakure will be taking part in these exams and will be arriving with their own Genin teams, led under the reign of the Godaime Mizukage herself, Terumi Mei."

"A new Mizukage?" Chouji murmured, shocked.

"I've heard rumors of Kiri pertaining to a revolution but this…" Inoichi shook his head. "this is the first time I've heard of them having a new Mizukage."

Shikaku remained silent. _What happened to the old one?_ He wondered.

"B-But we'd be allowing shinobi from the Village of the _Bloody Mist_ entry to Konoha!" Haruno Mebuki protested as she slammed her hands on the table, earning scowls and frowns from the shinobi side of the council.

"They'd be fighting our Genin! They'd have access to our children! Shinobi who didn't hesitate to kill their own comrades!" Another protested.

"This is foolish even for you, Hiruzen." Danzo said, earning nods from Koharu and Homura.

Danzo's very words served as of a reminder as to how weak _Hiruzen_ was. Danzo had grown in power so much that he had no worries to openly challenge every step and his every action. He wasn't afraid to undermine his words, didn't hesitate to paint Hiruzen as an incompetent Hokage and time after time went around him, acting in matters that Hiruzen as Hokage didn't give authorization to. It was that sheer confidence and power that he's taken from the Hokage that allowed for the demise of the Uchiha.

It angered Hiruzen. Before, he had been blind to it. He'd been immersed in the pressure of the Shinobi Wars and grief from the death and loss of so many loved ones. Before he had no choice but to allow Danzo to take action that he himself wouldn't condone for the good of the village. It was why he had allowed _Ne_ to exist but he had ordered it to disband when it was no longer necessary but despite his order, he _knew_ that it still existed. He knew that time and time again, Danzo ordered for him to be killed, knew that Danzo fiercely coveted the role of Hokage and would stop at nothing to achieve it and stop at nothing in protecting Konoha in a manner that was extremely radical and unprecedented, in a manner that he knew even the Nidaime wouldn't approve.

He understood Danzo's philosophy but he also understood that times have changed, knew that their ideas and views had no place here. He understood that emotions and moral values didn't weaken a shinobi but actually _strengthened_ one. He understood what Danzo couldn't, understood that Danzo was a blight that needed to be culled like an infectious disease.

If Danzo was capable of wiping out an entire clan filled with innocents and guilty alike, Hiruzen had no doubt that there were other events that the Elder would have manipulated and just thinking about the sheer possible magnitude, raised rage in Hiruzen as a Hokage, as a shinobi, as a father, and as a follower of the Will of Fire.

He couldn't stand aside. His friend was no longer his friend but an enemy wearing a familiar face, a threat against his people, those he held dear, and a threat to the pursuit of peace. His friend was entrenched deeply in darkness and Hiruzen was sure that the other was content to stay there.

Hiruzen couldn't just remove Danzo, however, no matter how much he wanted to. He needed evidence against his former friend but it would prove a hard task indeed. Danzo was cunning and dangerously intelligent and Hiruzen knew that the other took extreme precaution.

"Danzo," Hiruzen said warningly, his power rising to the surface with it and bringing a heavy sensation that felt disturbingly close to killing intent and that had shinobi tensing and arousing battle instinct and had the civilians pale. "Do _not_ test me. I am in _no_ mood."

Danzo didn't react but inwardly, he seethed. This wasn't at all like Hiruzen and he wondered what sparked the change. He very much hated these unexpected occurrences but he had a feeling that this was just the beginning. He hadn't been informed of the recent change of power in Kirigakure ─ something that didn't bode well with him at _all_ ─ and he knew that Hiruzen wasn't the only one challenging him.

The Hatake, a shameful excuse of a shinobi, was as well. No doubt because he knew very well the interest he had in his students.

Danzo nearly sneered. "As you say, _Hokage-sama_." He said carefully, but everyone knew the pleasantries were hardly genuine.

Hiruzen knew that this was as good as it was going to get and he knew that he had to keep a careful watch. Danzo would no doubt retaliate in some manner, one way or another.

"I'll say this once and for all." Hiruzen continued with a narrowed gaze, "Kirigakure will be _guests_ and I expect everyone to treat Terumi Mei and her shinobi with the _utmost_ respect ─ in fact, _all_ shinobi coming to Konoha will be treated fairly. Your actions reflect those of Konoha. _Do not forget that_." Hiruzen said lowly, leaving out the part where Kirigakure was to be Konoha's ally. That was best saved for later.

There was silence on behalf the others and Hiruzen nodded, satisfied.

"Good." Hiruzen continued, "now, the last thing that needed mentioning… Team Seven's Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Asuka are from here on out wards of the Hatake Clan. Hatake Kakashi will be their guardian in all but blood."

There was a moment of silence ─ in which Kakashi looked extremely satisfied with himself ─ before chaos erupted yet again.

"What!" Mebuki shrieked loudly. "You're placing Uchiha-sama with _him_!"

"With the demon no less!" Councilman Kenji protested with a severe frown on his face. "This is an outrage!"

"And that girl, Asuka," Mebuki continued with a sneer, "she's just as bad as that demon!"

"You're making a mistake, _Hokage-sama_ ," Homura said gravely, "this is only a ploy for the Hatake to gain power, seeing as he's a Clan Head of _one_. The last Uchiha shouldn't be placed with him! If anything, Danzo should be the one to take charge of him."

The Clan Heads all collectively frowned, some looking more displeased than others.

"Take care of your words, Elder Homura." Hiashi, surprisingly, interjected.

"The Uchiha will be just fine with Hatake," Shikaku drawled as he stared at them with sharp eyes, "He's the only one that could help him with his Sharingan after all. No one else would be better."

Danzo sat up straighter. "I've said it before and I'll say it again," Danzo said lowly, "the jinchuriki is a _tool_ for Konoha's use, Hokage-sama, and his potential is wasted. Let me take him, Hokage-sama. Hatake is a… good shinobi but he wouldn't know how to capably shape the jinchuriki into a proper weapon."

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto." Shibi said as he pushed his glasses up in a smooth gesture, "and he too would be best with Hatake-san. Why? Because he can help him regain control should Naruto ever lose it."

Hiruzen nodded in agreement. "And I'll remind you again, Danzo, that Naruto-kun is not merely a weapon to be shaped by your will. As for Sasuke-kun, he's been doing very well in Team Seven."

"Yeah, I noticed that the brat isn't as solemn anymore. He's a lot better than before and isn't insufferable, at least, according to Kiba. As far as I'm concerned, I rather that the Uchiha brat be happy. We don't want another Itachi on our hands, now do we?" The Inuzuka Head said with a raised eyebrow as the other shinobi, sans the Elders, nodded solemnly.

"B-But Hokage-sama!" Mebuki protested, "The last Uchiha in _his_ care─"

"I won't hear anymore arguments." Hiruzen said sharply, stifling any rising protests. "Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Asuka are to wards of the Hatake Clan and that is final." Hiruzen stood, idly adjusting his robes as he did so. "This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

 **-xXx-xXx-XxX-**

* * *

This is a very hard chapter because politics isn't a big strong point for me and because its been a while since I've seen SHIPPUDEN. I don't have all of Danzo's history and his actions but I have a few inferences of the Uchiha Massacre and the part that he had to play with it, but just bear with me okay?

To be edited HEAVILY later.

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14: Konoha, Back Again

**CHAPTER 12: Konoha, Back Again**

 **Warnings:** Usual warnings apply.

 **SO then, everyone's back in Konoha and Kakashi has plans in store! I can't wait for the Chunin Exams, which is the next chapter! Like, damn, I can't believe I've gone this far with this story. Thankfully, inspiration keeps coming to me. Hopefully it'll** _ **stay**_ **that way.**

 **ALSO, I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO MY LOYAL AND NEW FOLLOWERS! I appreciate the encouragement, input and reviews!**

* * *

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

* * *

Asuka glanced around her apartment with a shrewd eye. It was very clean considering that she had been gone for nearly a month and it occurred to her that maybe the wayward shinobi that drifted to her home must have kept it clean.

Asuka couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Aoba-san and the others are so considerate." She giggled to herself as she glanced to the shiny kitchen countertops.

With the amount of company that she usually had, Asuka found herself repeatedly entertaining the thought of moving somewhere bigger. The space that she had in her early days of leaving the orphanage was now gone and whatever space that had been open was now occupied by items belonging to either her or a wayward shinobi.

With just a single glance she could spot the throw blanket that Aoba favored, the mug that Genma frequently used, could see the corner where Hayate piled his books in his favored recliner, could see the pile of weapons that Masaru had yet to polish and sharpen in another corner and so on.

It only reinforced the thought of moving.

"A bigger place would be better…" Asuka murmured to herself contemplating but she sighed morosely a moment later. "But I don't know what Kakashi-sensei has planned yet... Maybe I should just make a plan of what I want for now but then again, it's been a few days since I've heard from sensei." She commented to herself aloud as she gathered a few pieces of paper and sat herself at the table as she immersed herself in her thoughts.

She wanted a house preferably and she knew that obtaining one wouldn't be an issue, especially now with the hefty sum of money that she acquisitioned atop of what she had saved and the pay that she received for the C-Rank turned A-Rank as well as her earnings from the many D-Rank missions that her team had completed.

For one, she knew that she needed a _lot_ more room. It would probably be best to buy a house ─ there was _no_ _way_ that she was renting! ─ with _at least_ three rooms; one for herself and two others for guests. Scratch that, at least four rooms if she took in consideration her team and the possibility that they might stay over one day.

She paused her writing at that, a smile tugging at her lips. _Isn't that a thought?_

It would also be better if her home was centered in a corner of her own land. It could almost be the same home as the one she and her brothers; big and sitting on a wide expanse of land for privacy and for possible additions to the house, and not to mention private training grounds as well as gardens. She wanted to have her own little garden of fauna, from herbs of the poisonous and medicinal kind to a beautiful display of color from flowers. Privacy could easily be achieved by being away from other homes as well as with the careful addition of seals, particularly barriers and silencing seals.

There would also be the matter of purchasing other home items, such as furniture and the like but it would be best to simply get the basics and worry about the other amenities later.

"There's also a few other things that I need to buy…" Asuka murmured to herself. "I need some new clothes. My old ones are getting aren't fitting me as well and it'd be nice to just have something new." She paused, tapping the pen on her lip pensively. "Maybe some other things too but for now I need to go find an─"

There was a rapid beat of knocks and Asuka blinked as her window was suddenly slammed open. A familiar scent drifted to her nose and Asuka felt a smile form on her lips and she made no motion to move as strong, familiar arms wrapped around her and a laugh escaped as she was twirled in the air.

"Asuka-chan!" Aoba cried, a large grin on his face. "You're finally back! I─ _We_ missed you!" He said as he pulled her in for another hug.

There was a scoff and Asuka moved her face to the side, her arms wrapped around Aoba in a hug and a smile still wide on her face, and she was met by the sight if very familiar shinobi casually climbing into her home via window.

Genma gave her a small smile as he casually raised a hand in salute. "Hey Asuka-chan." Genma said. "We heard that you and your team was finally back from your mission to Nami."

Hayate and Raido followed close behind.

"Asuka-chan." Raido greeted with a grin. "I'm happy to finally see you back. Maybe now Aoba will stop moping around and Genma can stop being a hen."

"Watch it!" Genma snapped.

"I was _not_ moping!" Aoba protested but nonetheless his hold around Asuka tightened because in actuality, he _had_ missed Asuka. He couldn't help it. He'd rapidly gotten attached to the Genin and he knew that the others had to. They could pretend to be big bad shinobi all they liked but Aoba knew that they were softies on the inside.

Asuka giggled and she merely returned the hug with just as much force. "I missed you too Aoba-san!" She said genuinely. "I missed all of you!" She then admitted, which caused the others to grin in response.

"When did you come back?" Raido asked curiously as he sat down casually at Asuka's gesture. "You were gone for a while Asuka-chan."

Asuka's mind flashed back to her Team's C-Rank mission turned A-Rank and she giggled nervously as she sat next down between Aoba and Genma. "U-Um, well you see…" Asuka began, wondering where exactly to start. Their mission hadn't exactly gone to plan and she _knew_ that it was possible that it would be a trend that Team Seven would be _very_ familiar with.

"Did something happen?" Hayate asked with a raised eyebrow.

Asuka smiled sheepishly in response. "My team was given a C-Rank Mission, which was to escort a bridgebuilder to his home but things escalated fairly quickly."

Genma frowned. "Escalated… How?"

Asuka smiled. "Our C-Rank turned into an A-Rank─"

" _A-Rank?!"_ Aoba gaped. Of course. Of course, that would happen. Team Seven had a history of having missions that went FUBAR fairly often and as he gazed at Asuka's calm face, he had a feeling that it'd be the same for Asuka-chan's own team, if not, _worse_.

Asuka nodded. "We encountered the Demon Brothers of Kiri, as well as the Demon Hidden in the Mist, Momochi Zabuza, and his ward. An ice user by the name of Haku."

Raido whistled lowly. "You encountered Momochi Zabuza and _survived_? He's an A-Rank missing-nin and with his skill with the Silent Killing Technique… Did the bridgebuilder survive?"

Asuka nodded once again. "Kakashi-sensei had to use his Sharingan against Zabuza and he managed to defeat him but a hunter-nin interfered…" Asuka proceeded to explain the events of her mission. From their first encounter with Zabuza and all the way to their farewell at the newly named bridge.

"All of that happened in a _C-Rank_?" Aoba said with raised eyebrows. "Wait, so you used your Kekkei Genkai? Did Hatake ask you about it? And what about your teammates, the Uzumaki and Uchiha brats?" He said seriously.

"They didn't ask much about my Kekkei Genkai." Asuka admitted. "We were more concerned about Haku-chan's survival than anything. Besides, Naruto and Sasuke already know about my Kekkei Genkai because I told them about it a long time ago. I was planning on telling Kakashi-sensei later since he's only one that doesn't really know about it."

Hayate frowned slightly. "We know a bit of your Kekkei Genkai but I'm guessing others outside us and your team don't. Does that mean you're planning on revealing it at some point to everyone?"

Asuka nodded as she leaned back on the couch. "I was. I was just… planning on a few things before that. I guess you can call them precautionary measures." Asuka said softly with a frown.

Genma's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Precautionary measures?"

Asuka tried to think of words to explain but it was a hard thing to do. "I know Konoha values its shinobi and Kekkei Genkai, but I guess you can say that I have a Kekkei Genkai that's the first of it's kind… and I am a girl… so…" Asuka trailed off, unsure of how to continue but she didn't need to as grim understanding dawned on the faces of the shinobi.

"Asuka-chan!" Aoba said as he sat up sharply. "You don't have to worry about that! We wouldn't let anything happen to you! And besides, they can't _make_ you do anything that you don't want to and the Hokage wouldn't condone anyone forcing such actions on anyone, Kekkei Genkai or no!"

"Hatake wouldn't either." Genma added. "He doesn't care for much, but you _are_ his student. He doesn't look it either but atop of being one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha, he carries big political weight. Anyone that wanted to deal with him would be in for a fierce battle."

The others nodded in agreement.

Asuka smiled. She knew that they wouldn't be able to do such things, but it was still comforting to hear. "I know but I also understand that there are others that are willing to go through extremes to gain power and obtaining Kekkei Genkai is one of the may ways to do so. I'm merely placing contingency plans in place in case someone obtains any of my organic material unwilfully."

"What do you mean?" Hayate asked curiously.

Asuka stood and turned her back to them as she raised the back of her shirt slightly, just enough to display the mural of ink and color on her back. She concentrated her chakra and there was a surge of warmth and she knew that seals bloomed into view that made an interesting site as they merged artfully with the Draconic mark of her kin.

"Woah." Aoba muttered in surprise as he stared at the seals.

Genma inched closer, eyes wide slightly in surprise. "Fuinjutsu?"

Asuka nodded. "The seals prevent any of my organic material from being viable." She explained as she pushed back her shirt in place "Say that someone forcibly takes a blood sample. The seal would prevent the other from obtaining anything useful form it, such as DNA, chakra, and especially my Kekkei Genkai."

"A seal like that would have to be very complex." Raido said with slight awe. "It'd have to be a matter of will and intent, wouldn't it?" Raido asked as he turned to Genma, whom nodded.

Genma himself knew more about Fuinjutsu than any of the other of his comrades in the room. Being close to the Yondaime Hokage and being a part of his Guard had made him pick up a lot on the art of sealing.

"I knew you were studying Fuinjutsu, Asuka-chan, but this seems is a whole different level." Genma said with praise as Asuka laughed sheepishly.

"It took me a while but I can assure you, it's nothing compared to what Naruto can do!"

"Don't put yourself down like that Asuka-chan." Aoba frowned. "You have a greater understanding of Fuinjutsu than the average shinobi and what you just did, is _genius_."

Asuka merely smiled.

"But enough about that!" Aoba cried. "What are you doing right now, Asuka-chan? We have to celebrate your return back!"

"That reminds me." The blue haired girl murmured as she stood and retrieved the list that she was working on earlier from the table. "I was actually thinking that I needed to move. My apartment doesn't have as much space as before."

The shinobi took a glance around the apartment and they swiftly realized that yes, there was hardly enough space as there had been before.

"Oops," Aoba muttered as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "We didn't mean to impose on you, Asuka-chan." He said as he gave her an apologetic frown.

Asuka shook her head. "None of you are imposing on me! I like that you all visit me." She said genuinely. "But it's partly because of all of you that I want to get a bigger home so that we could all be more comfortable. Not to mention, I've always dreamed of having a big house of my own one day and besides, I can afford it now! Tazuna-san gave us… a large amount of money as a token of appreciation for what we did for Nami no Kuni."

 _A big home, huh?_ Genma leaned forward on the couch, his arms resting lightly on his knees. "Do you want help with that? There are some realtors that are exclusive for shinobi and know how to find just what we need." He suggested helpfully but that didn't stop some worries from coming to mind, and from the looks on the faces of his fellow shinobi, they had the same worries.

"Really?!" Asuka said happily. _Maybe I can find a home quicker than I thought and with the use of Shadow Clones, it'll be much quicker!_ "That'd be great but all of you need to come with me. I need your suggestions too!"

"But this it's going to be _your_ home Asuka-chan." Raido gently reminded.

The Dragon Slayer frowned. "I know it's my home but it's also going to be _yours_ too." Asuka said adamantly. "Your _all_ family, my _nakama_. Just because I'm moving doesn't mean that any of you have to _leave_."

Well that… that wasn't something that they were expecting _at all_.

"Asuka-chan!" Aoba cried as he smothered her with another hug.

 _God, is Aoba turning into Gai now or what?_ Hayate thought with a faint shudder but even that didn't stifle the fondness he had for the Genin. It seemed that she had managed to worm her way into the heart of many deadly shinobi but by the looks of it none of them minded one bit.

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

In the end, after a long day, they finally found a good home that they all agreed to with the help of a strict, retired shinobi who took to the job quite seriously. The house was big and at first glance reminded them more of a clan compound.

It was a blend of modern and traditional with two stories and it sprawled across the land that only added to the idea of luxury. It was also surrounded by quite a few acres of land that doubled for privacy and even training areas. The house was settled in the corner of Konoha where a majority of the shinobi clans settled.

The house cost a lot of money of course but it wasn't something that a high ranking shinobi couldn't pay with a few A and S-Rank missions. Asuka payed for the house in full, something which made many of them stare in shock as she happily signed a check and handed it to the realtor, who looked smug and happy beyond belief. Why wouldn't he? He did just receive a sizable commission after all.

The house itself had many a large kitchen, a dining room, three large bathrooms, and ten rooms. Truly, it seemed more fitting for a clan than for Asuka and the occasional wayward shinobi that drifted through but the house was exactly what she had been looking for. All of the other houses that they had went through all had a problem or didn't suit their needs. Either there wasn't enough space, didn't have enough rooms, didn't afford much privacy, was in unfitting location and so on. It took a long time but she had found it and she knew in her heart that it was the right one so Asuka didn't feel at all bothered when she signed the sizable check.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Asuka-chan." The realtor, one Osamu-san, smiled. He was a middle aged man in his mid-thirties and he had a faint scar running down the side of his throat. He had a dark head of hair and sharp grey eyes.

"Thank you so much for your help Osamu-san!" Asuka said with a respectful bow.

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

Sasuke stared pensively at the scroll that he'd unraveled. He had returned home after a brief dinner with his teammates at Ichiraku's to celebrate their return to Konoha. After putting away his belongings and taking a much deserved shower, the Uchiha had headed to the Clan training grounds to mark off one of the many tasks he had set for himself, that being, signing his recently acquired contract and successfully meeting said summons.

The Sabretooth Summoning Contract was an impressive display of Fuinjutsu but what was even more interesting was the fact that the contract has never before been signed. It would mean that should Sasuke actually sign the contract, he'd be the first summoner of the Sabretooth Summoning Contract. There was no way that he _wasn't_ signing and just the Uchiha was determined and eager to prove his worth as a summoner.

With a look of determination, Sasuke briskly bit at his thumb, bringing blood to the surface and then he neatly wrote his name before running his hands through the hand seals, channeling his chakra carefully before he slammed them to the ground with a cry of " _Kuchinoyose no Jutsu!"_ **[Summoning Jutsu]**

Black, winding lines spread beneath his fingers, melding together to form an impressive sealing array before there was a loud puff of smoke and Sasuke carefully kept his guard up, knowing that there was a large chance of meeting a volatile summons.

The smoke cleared up and Sasuke stood from where he had been crouched and his eyes widened slightly as he stared at the summons. It appeared that he _had_ made better results than he had expected, especially on his first try.

What stood before him in the disappearing smoke, stood what seemed to be one of the higher teared summons of the Sabretooth Summoning Contract. The summons was big, easily towering over Sasuke. He ─ Sasuke assumed it was a he ─ had pure white fur decorated with sleek black lines. Sharp tusks gleamed dangerously in the sunlight. He was sleek and lined with pure muscle, enough to easily hunt down a person, shinobi or no. Predatorial blue eyes bore intensely at Sasuke, gleaming with unknown power and there was a sharp scent in the air.

" **It has been a long time since one of the Sabretooth Clan has been summoned.** " A deep voice growled out.

Sasuke blinked out of his reverie and despite his instinct, he bowed respectively towards the giant tiger. He hadn't seen the tiger's lips move at all. Maybe it was a sort of mind jutsu? "My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he introduced himself, "May I have your name?" The Uchiha asked.

" **Ah,** " The Sabre said, his voice unmistakably male, " **how peculiar. A human with manners?** " He mused aloud as he took a step forward, his steps utterly silent despite his large form. " **Well I suppose it isn't unusual, considering that those unworthy would never have been able to open our contract, much less summon** _ **me**_ **.** "

Sasuke frowned at the words, biting back the questions he wanted to ask as he knew that he couldn't afford to screw up this chance to earn a summons. So few shinobi did after all.

" **You may call me Byakko.** " The tiger said with a deep growl that almost seemed to reverberate throughout the Uchiha Clan grounds. " **I am the Boss Summons of the Sabretooth Contract.** " The summons bared his sharp teeth in what seemed like a smile at the Uchiha's shock." **My form is much larger than this but I am able to shift my form to how I see fit and I change accordingly to necessity. Now youngling, will you prove yourself worthy of mine?** "

Sasuke blinked for a moment, his mind racing before he regained his composure before he gave the summons a sharp nod. "I will do what I must, Byakko-sama." He said seriously, determination burning bright in his eyes.

 **-XxX-xXx-XxX-**

Meditation came easy to him after a few minutes of clearing his mind and slipping into his mindscape seemed second nature to him now. All it really took was a figurative 'step back' into his mind and then he was in his mindscape. Naruto was long familiar with his mindscape, which was thankfully no longer a sewer.

The sewer had been replaced by what could be said was an enchanting meadow. It was an explosion of color with wildflowers and the 'sky' was stuck in perpetual twilight. In the middle of the meadow stood a giant tree whose branches spread a comfortable shade. Naruto knew by now that he'd find the fox curled contentedly under the tree, savoring the feel of the grass under his feet and the cool breeze that swept through his fur.

Sure enough, that was exactly where he found the fox. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight of his friend. He looked better, _happier._

The fox's fur looked soft and sleek, seeming to shine a brilliant red under the sun. His eyes were the same shade of crimson but they glowed inwardly, no doubt from the fox's own power. His tails, as always, were flowing gracefully through the air behind him as he lazed under the shade of the tree.

As Naruto neared however, Kurama opened his eyes.

"Hey Kurama." Naruto greeted with a smile as he neared the other.

Kurama rose from where he lay and he peered down at the one that was his host. " **Naruto.** " Kurama greeted with an incline of his head. " **What brings you here?** "

Naruto shrugged. "What? I can't visit?"

Kurama very near rolled his eyes. " **Brat.** "

Naruto merely grinned again. "Remember that Summoning Scroll that we got in Nami?" Naruto said as he provided a mental image and as the fox nodded as recognition and understanding flashed in his eyes.

" **Ah.** " Kurama murmured. " **You want to try to sign the contract now?** "

Naruto nodded. "Now is a good time as any and besides, I'm sure Teme would have signed his now too." Naruto explained. "Would you be able to help me, Kurama? I've been able to figure out part of it but…" Naruto trailed off with a shrug.

Kurama huffed. " **I said that I would, didn't I?** " Kurama retorted. " **Step out of your mind and I'll guide you from there. It won't take long to unseal the scroll.** "

Naruto beamed at the other. "Thanks Kurama!" Naruto said as he ducked under the swipe that Kurama gave and 'stepped back' out of his mind. Naruto blinked for a moment as he readjusted himself to his surroundings. He placed the scroll on his lap as he idly scanned the woods around him for danger. One couldn't let their guard down in the Forest of Death after all.

' _ **Now then,'**_ Kurama's deep voice sounded out in Naruto's mind. _**'You'll need to channel some of by chakra and swipe a bit of your blood along the seal. My chakra will allow for the seal to be disengaged.'**_

Naruto nodded along Kurama's words as he felt the fox's chakra rise and he had to bite back a frown. Getting used to the Biju's chakra was hard but they were trying to change that by exposing and assimilating a bit of the other's chakra into his own steadily. It was a lot better than it was before though.

' _Why was it sealed away in the first place?'_ Naruto asked curiously as he bit at his thumb to bring blood to the surface. He didn't say anything as the fox remained silent. Instead, he watched as the seal glowed a brilliant red as he swiped the blood across its surface and after a moment, the seal glowed yet again but this time with a sense of finality before it rolled open.

' _ **It was a protective measure, I guess you should say…'**_ Kurama began and Naruto got the sense that the fox was shifting uneasily. It brought his mind back to the time where the fox was caged behind bars. _**'The fox or kitsune, could always reject a summoner but the seal prevented from having have to in the first place.'**_

Naruto paused. "Why was it sealed away? I mean, I get the sense that the, ah, Kitsune didn't want any summoners." Naruto said aloud as he stared off into the dark woods.

' _ **Originally… our creator wanted us to grow and be alongside humans, so we could help and protect them. But then, he died and as the years passed by, the humans forgot our purpose. As time passed by and the shinobi came to be, they grew greedy for our power and feared it all the same. I suppose you can say that the Kitsune did not find humans worthy in the face of such actions.'**_

Naruto's face grew grim. "Kurama… you know that I will keep my promise, right?" He didn't say anything else. He knew that such things would be a sore subject for the fox and the last thing he wanted to do was bring old hurts to the forward, no matter how much the fox denied them.

' _ **If I didn't believe that I would hardly be helping you now, now would I?'**_ Kurama said after a moment.

Naruto didn't say anything as he merely smiled widely to himself as he unrolled the scroll. A large array revealed itself and Naruto grinned as he saw that the Contract was completely bare of any names, meaning that he would be the first summoner _ever_ for the Fox ─ or Kitsune, as Kurama referred to them as ─ Summoning Contract.

' _ **Sign your name at the bottom, brat.'**_ Kurama instructed.

Naruto did so carefully with bloodied fingers until name Uzumaki Naruto lay boldly on the bright background.

' _ **You know what to do from here on, correct?'**_

Naruto nodded absently as he raised his hands and swiftly formed the seals necessary before slamming a bloody hand to the ground with a small cry of " _Kuchinoyose no Jutsu!"_ **[Summoning Jutsu]**

There was an explosion of smoke and Naruto blinked as the it quickly dissipated and was met by the sight of one of the most majestic beings he's ever seen, aside from Kurama of course.

It was a _kitsune_ and it towered over Naruto by quite a few feet. It's brilliant white coat shone in the darkness of the Forest of Death and numerous tails flowed serenely behind it. Blue Flames flickered around his feet like a cloud and it didn't seem to bother the fox at all even when the grass burned swiftly beneath giant, sharply clawed feet. It's big golden eyes, however, peered curiously at Naruto.

Naruto was awestruck by the image that the beast made and the sheer power that he could feel rolling off the other but he was pulled from his reverie by the deep, rumble of laughter in the back of his mind.

' _ **Of course you would call forth the Boss Summons on your first try!'**_

Naruto blinked and he hastened to stand and bow respectfully towards the beast.

" **Now this is unusual…"** The fox said, his voice melodic and undoubtedly male. **"Either you managed to unravel the seal,"** the beast began as it stood from where it stood to come close to Naruto, taking in a undertone of his scent that smelled _very_ familiar, **"or you managed by different means. Tell me human, what is your name?"** The fox asked regally.

Naruto straightened as he smiled at the other, not at all daunted and determined to gain allegiance from the fox and more importantly, it's trust. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered coolly with a firm nod. "May I have your name?" Naruto asked politely, hoping that he didn't overstep his bounds.

Meanwhile, inside Naruto's mind, Kurama stifled his chakra as much as he could, effectively hiding his presence. He wanted to see how things played out first.

The fox regarded him brightly glowing eyes that would have made any lesser being squirm in anxiety. They were a deep gold but they were also slitted, almost like that of a cat's. After a moment, the fox gave a slight nod.

" **I am known as Shuryo, Boss Summons of the Fox Clan."** Shuryo introduced himself as he sat on his hindlegs and Naruto could easily see and hear the pride the fox had when he mentioned his kin. **"Now tell me, how did you manage to summon me, youngling?"**

Naruto resisted to scowl at the word but from what he understood and inferred from Kurama's words, _kitsune_ could live for a long time, so the other calling him youngling was appropriate because compared to them, he _was_ young.

"I can do anything with enough determination, you know." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. "But as for having summoned you… well, I have Kurama to thank for that!" Naruto smirked at the other. "I'm the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi!" The shinobi proudly proclaimed as Kurama then let his chakra surge forward, much to the surprise of Shuryo.

" **Kurama-sama?!"** The fox said with shock as he realized that yes, the blond before him indeed was vessel for the most powerful Biju and veritable god of his clan. _**'Is that really you, Kurama-sama?'**_ Shuryo asked and Naruto merely blinked as the other's voice sounded in his mind.

Kurama laughed lowly as he answered, _**"It is I, Shuryo."**_

Shuryo could hardly believe what he was hearing but it was hard to dispute the truth in front of him when he could clearly sense the chakra of the Biju, so _sharp_ and _familiar._ Shuryo broke the mental link for a moment to regard Naruto with seriously.

"May I have access to your mind, Uzumaki-sama?" Shuryo asked. There was no question that he was going to take Naruto on as a summoner. He knew that Kurama-sama would have never allowed for the human to access the Fox Summoning Contract if they weren't worthy of it and to even gain such worth, the human would have to be very special indeed. The anger that the Biju held towards humans was notorious after all, with due reason.

Naruto blinked at the honorifics before he scowled. "Call me Naruto." Naruto insisted, "And yeah, you totally can!"

Shuryo gave what could be called an impression of a faint smile before Naruto suddenly found himself in his mindscape. The Uzumaki immedietly noticed the additional presence in his mind.

Another thing that Naruto noticed, was that Shuryo was _different_. He wasn't the same size as he was before. He was bigger and could have easily towered over the trees of Konoha but he was still a bit small compared to Kurama. There was also a sort of aura that he exuded that was a lot more noticeable than before. But what struck him the most was the sheer respect had as he gazed at Kurama.

" **Kurama-sama!** **"** Shuryo said as he bowed towards the other.

" **Ah,"** Kurama murmured, **"so you are the one who guides the Fox Summons? It has, indeed, been a long time since I have seen, much less heard of your kind."** Kurama said as he regarded the other. Shuryo was powerful. That much was obvious by the tails that he wielded ─ though their power was different. They _weren't_ Biju ─ but he was much younger than Kurama himself.

Shuryo stood after a moment, his composure a bit shaken in the presence of the great fox. **"The same could be said of you, Kurama-sama. We heard of your captivity but…"**

Kurama shook his head. **"There's no need to explain."** Kurama said as he watched Naruto walk towards them. **"As much as I hate to admit it, my containment would have been inevitable. Their seals are powerful,"** Kurama said grudgingly, huffing softly as he felt Naruto cord a hand through his fur in comfort. **"It was preferable that our kin stay away. Seeing you would have only brought misunderstanding and discrimination. They would have associated you with me and no doubt try to seal you away themselves as well."**

" **Kurama-sama…"** Shuryo muttered, unease welling in him at the thought because he knew that it was true. Kurama had wrought destruction but what humans forgot was that he brought his wrath upon the most twisted and vile villages that were hardly worth redemption. They twisted his deeds and they grew to hate and revile him because they forgot his purpose and the true wishes of the fabled Rikudo Sennin, the one that had bestowed upon them a great gift only for them to abuse that power to satisfy their greed and thirst for power.

Shuryo remained silent and he gathered his courage because he knew that compared to the great being before him, his power was nothing, and he was taking a gamble but he was prepared to take it because he could _feel_ the undercurrent of pain in the other that he tried so hard to hide.

With cautious footsteps, Shuryo approached the other and disregarded the guarded look that the Biju gave him and the sheer curiosity and anticipation that he felt from the tiny human. He continued and didn't stop until he carefully nuzzled the elder fox, who was rigid beneath his touch ─ so long has he been _alone_ , shrouded by darkness and a deep cold that forever followed him, oh, how he missed even the _slightest_ sensation of the warmth and light the sun gave ─ and Shuryo purred comfortingly, until slowly but surely Kurama reciprocated until they were curled around each other, providing much needed comfort to the Nine Tailed Beast.

' _ **I will not fail you, Kurama-sama.'**_ Shuryo thought as he felt Kurama burrow deeper in his fur. _**'Naruto-sama has more than earned our allegiance. He will remind this world the power of our kind and together, we'll free you from your cage.'**_

Meanwhile, Naruto thought that the future was looking much brighter already.

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

Kakashi wandered the streets of Konoha expertly, all while never once looking up from his book. He had already read this particular book of the Icha Icha series but his mind was far from the words before him. Instead he was more focused on the upcoming exams. They were right around the corner and it would be Konoha's turn to host them.

His students have barely been Genin for a few months but he already knew that he was going to nominate them. There was no way that he _wasn't_ going to. They've already completed well over their required quota of D-Rank missions and they had a C-Rank turned A-Rank, one that they _successfully_ completed in an unprecedented manner that no other Genin team could have easily managed.

"Ah, my Hip and Eternal Rival!" A loud, boisterous voice called out.

Kakashi resisted to sigh and he turned to see his friend Gai, who was heading to him with a large, beaming smile on his face. "Yo." Kakashi greeted lazily with a salute.

Gai grinned. "My rival, it is pleasing to see you back in the village!" Gai said exuberantly. "Asuma and the others were planning to meet at the Roaring Fire! You should come along Kakashi!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. The Roaring Fire was one of the few places that shinobi could go and relax in and not have to worry about the less than hardy state of civilians. It was a shinobi bar that civilians avoided like the plague and it was run by a retired Jounin who everyone knew _not_ to mess with. It was also a bar that Kakashi and the others frequently visited.

 _They're more than prepared._ Kakashi mused. _Not registering them in the Chunin Exams would have been a mistake._ The Jounin shook the thought away as he contemplated over Gai's offer. _Might as well go see the others. Maa… It's not like I have much to do right now._

"I suppose." Kakashi drawled to which Gai grinned widely to, complete with a blinding sparkle and 'ping' that caused many around them to look away from the sheer brilliance. Kakashi, long used to Gai's antics, merely turned and walked away towards their destination.

The Roaring Fire was filled with shinobi and as Kakashi walked in with Gai by his side, he could immedietly spot his comrades all seated around a large table. It seemed like the majority of the shinobi that Kakashi knew was in attendance.

Kurenai was seated next to Asuma, whom she was talking to amiably. Genma was seated across from them and Raido sat next to them. Hayate took him bit by surprise. The Kenjutsu user usually didn't attend to their get togethers because of the way sake affected him aversely but Hayate looked in better health than Kakashi has seen in a long time. Aoba was seated at one end of the table, an amused smirk on his face as he listened to Anko, which by the sadistic grin on her face could be nothing good. Last but not least, Ibiki sat on the other side of Aoba, calmly nursing a cup of sake.

There was a wide empty area around them as other shinobi kept them at arm's length, no doubt because together they made a gathering of some of the most notorious and powerful shinobi that Konoha had to offer.

"My Friends!" Gai greeted. "I invited my Cool and Hip Eternal Rival to invigorate our Spirits!" The capital in his words could practically be visualized by the way that he said them.

The others looked up to greet them.

"Welcome back Kakashi." Kurenai said with a smile.

"Hatake! I see your back from that mission with your brats, huh?" Anko said with a smirk.

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he and Gai took a set and he nodded at Asuma in thanks as the other offered him a cup of sake. "It went as well as expected." He said as he took a sip of his sake and he inwardly smiled as no one batted an eye at the action or asked how he drank through his mask. There was no use when he had long mastered the art and his comrades respected his privacy.

Genma snorted at his words. "You mean C-Ranks turning into A-Ranks is normal for you, Hatake?"

This garnered a few raised eyebrows.

"What?" Kurenai frowned as she mulled over Genma's words in her mind. "Did your Genin run into trouble Kakashi?" She asked concernedly as her mind flashed back to her own Genin team. She'd hate for her own students to run into trouble like that but it happened, sadly much often than she'd like.

"Ma," Kakashi shrugged a shoulder. "We ran into some trouble but my team handled it." Kakashi turned his gaze to the Tokubetsu Jounin. "I take it one of my students told you?" _Which one?_ He wondered. _I didn't know any of them had met Genma._

"Asuka-chan told us!" Aoba answered to the surprise of others as Raido and Genma nodded.

Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow. "You've met her?"

Aoba grinned. "We've known her since she was a kid!" He said proudly. "I met her when she was around five and I've known her since then!"

"Asuka-chan…" Kurenai murmured and a faded memory of a tiny, blue haired girl came to mind. "Ah!" She snapped her fingers as she turned to Aoba. "She's that girl that asked for a meeting with the Hokage, right?"

Aoba nodded but his grin had faded slightly, something which the others silently noticed.

Genma smiled faintly. "Hayate, Raido and I met her when she was around ten." He nodded his head towards Hayate. "Aoba told us about her."

Hayate gave everyone a rueful smile. "I had one of my episodes that day, except that time seemed…" Hayate frowned as did the Aoba, Genma and Raido. "It was one of my worst episodes to date but I was being kind of stubborn that time and I didn't want to go see a medic."

"Hayate!" Kurenai said reproachingly but not unkindly. She was concerned and so were the others.

Hayate gave an apologetic smile. "I know, I should have gone to the hospital but honestly, I just didn't want to hear the same words I always got."

That was something they all knew. Their fellow swordsman always received the same empty words and recommendations. 'Take it easy', 'do light training', 'I'm sorry we can't do more, Hayate-san' and so on. It was tiring and coupled with the pitying and rude stares that he received from various civilians, guests and doctors alike, it turned the ordeal into something more exhausting and Hayate left more worn and tired than he went in.

It was a common experience for various shinobi although many shinobi had their own reasons for not visiting the hospital. Sometimes it was a matter of pride, sometimes it was because their mental state wouldn't allow for it, sometimes they came home high string from particularly messy missions and they didn't want to deal with the probing questions from medics… The reasons varied.

"I knew that Hayate didn't want to go to the hospital so I took him to Asuka-chan instead." Aoba informed and his grin turned into a fond smile.

"Why would you take Hayate to a kid?" Asuma asked with a furrowed eyebrow but Kakashi straightened, as the pieces slowly fell to place in his mind.

"She knew medical ninjutsu at that age?" Kakashi asked as he remembered the way Asuka had healed Haku from a life-threatening injury. The chance of surviving a Chidori attack was very _small_. The fact that Haku was still breathing in the end was a miracle and the way Asuka had healed him was even more so.

 _Her Kekkei Genkai… The capabilities that it wields is astounding. I've never seen anything like it._ Kakashi thought. _It has amazing destructive strength and the healing techniques that she used… I wonder what else it can do?_

"Wait," Kurenai interjected, "are you saying your kid knows medical ninjutsu right now, Hatake?"

Kakashi turned to her and gave her a look of lazy detachment. "Well, I guess you can say that but I really can't say much right now Kurenai. The Chunin Exams are right around the corner after all." He drawled as he casted a long look at the four shinobi that knew of his student.

His comment garnered the immediate attention of his comrades, most of which gave him varying looks of shock.

"That's right." Ibiki said as he remembered the meeting that the Hokage had called. "All three of you nominated your Genin and they're all Rookies too."

"My Cool and Hip Rival!" Gai suddenly added exuberantly. "Your Youthful students shall be testing their Might in the Exams against others, including my own!"

"You nominated your team, right Gai? It makes sense since they didn't take part in the last exams…" Raido said as he refilled his cup of sake. "They wanted to gain more experience, right?"

Gai beamed. "Indeed!"

"The Chunin Exams." Asuma groaned despairingly as he ran a frustrated hand down his face before taking a large gulp of his sake. "I don't even want to think about that! My team is a disaster right now. Can you believe that Shikamaru and Chouji don't give me as much as a hard time as Ino does?! All she ever thinks or talks about is the Uchiha!" He flung back his saucer of sake. "Maybe I shouldn't have nominated them for the exams…"

"Wait, the _Nara_?" Anko snorted with amusement.

Asuma nodded as the others looked at him with pity and amusement. "I've tried to bring Ino out of her fangirl tendencies but it seems like it's a lost cause! Even Inoichi has tried to make her see sense. The only thing that has her going right now are Inoichi's threats of punishment." Asuma raised turned then and he gave Kakashi a dark glare. "You and Kurenai are lucky that you don't have fangirls."

Aoba snickered as he saw Kakashi shrug. "Yeah well, look at that poor bastard over there." Aoba said as he pointed to the corner of a bar where another shinobi was surrounded by bottles of sake and looking very much determined to get as drunk as possible. He looked the very definition of miserable and it seemed that even his friends couldn't get him to cheer up.

"Who's that?" Kurenai asked curiously as they all spied on the shinobi.

"That's the Jounin Sensei of Team Fifteen, Akio-sensei. It's made entirely of Genin from civilian backgrounds." Genma explained as he idly chewed on a senbon and casted the shinobi a sympathetic look. "Not that they're bad or anything but he had to fail his Genin team because of how horrendous they were with each other."

"Details man." Anko demanded as the others leaned in curiously.

"They couldn't get along, _at all_ but apparently the thing that made him crack was the kunoichi, Haruno Sakura." Genma glanced at Asuma. "Apparently she's as much as a diehard fan of the Uchiha as the Yamanaka, if not _worse_."

Asuma frowned as he lit a cigarette, only to put it out a second later at Kurenai's furious glare. "I don't think that's possible." Assuma said bluntly.

Genma chuckled but he shook his head. "It's true. Two of them are back in Genin rotation I think but the Haruno is in the Medical Program because she has great chakra control or something." Genma paused. "I think she's training to become a medic but it was a near thing though. Her reserves are very _small_ and her attitude isn't really popular but the medics are trying to change that. It's a work in progress, I think."

Kakashi could only take a drink of his sake and be damn grateful that he didn't get a fangirl. He knew the horrors that fangirls wrought after all and the bad reputation that they gave to kunoichi everywhere.

"Poor bastard." Anko sighed before a slow smirk curled her lips and she leaned towards Asuma, who eyed her wearily. "You want me to talk to your brat, Asuma? I bet I could set her straight!" She laughed darkly, earning wary looks from other patrons of the bar.

Asuma was about to reject her offer but then he paused as he remembered the way Ino had been mooning over the Uchiha, how she had complained that training would change her figure and the she wouldn't be 'feminine' enough for Sasuke, how she was going to become the Uchiha Clan matriarch and so on…

"Really?" Asuma replied hopefully and his answer took the others by surprise.

"You'd really sic _Anko_ on your student, Asuma?" Aoba whistled lowly. "That's kind of…"

"Sadistic?" Genma offered drily.

"Cruel?" Kurenai added with a raised eyebrow.

"Effective." Kakashi said with an approving nod. In his opinion, they needed to know that such behavior wouldn't be condoned, especially because their actions also reflected on their families and on Konoha.

"If that doesn't work then perhaps my Tenten shall invigorate her Spirit!" Gai suggested. "Tenten is a very capable kunoichi and she has much Youth!"

Asuma gave the green clad Jounin a smile. "Thanks for the suggestion Gai." He said, faintly exasperated. "But enough about that. Didn't we come here to relax?"

At that, the others cheered.

 **-xXx-xXx-XxX-**

Team Seven was called to gather at a small, red bridge. A bridge that Team Seven often passed on the way to their usual training grounds.

Asuka was the last to arrive and she was humming under her breath as she wondered why Kakashi-sensei had called for a meeting. It had been a few days since their return from the Nami no Kuni and still then, it felt sort of surreal to once again be back in her home village.

She waved her greetings as she spotted her teammates, both who were casually leaning against the bridge railings and were standing in a comforting silence. They noticed her and they gave their own greetings.

"Asuka-chan!" Naruto said with a small grin.

"Asuka." Sasuke greeted with a nod.

"It's been a while since we've seen Kakashi-sensei." Asuka commented as she hopped up and sat on the railing, idly swinging her legs back and forth. "I wonder what's been keeping him."

"He's probably been busy writing mission reports." Sasuke mused as he watched the clouds slowly drift through the sky. "That, or he's probably dealing with something else…"

Naruto merely hummed in agreement. His mind was more stuck on the fact that he had successfully gained a new summoning contract, as well as the few details that had been shared by the Biju. It only made him more determined to reach his goal.

"You're quiet today, Naruto-kun." Asuka noted curiously as she peered at the other with gold eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Naruto blinked before he rubbed at the back of his head. "Ah," he murmured, "no. I just have much on my mind right now."

Asuka could see that it was more than that, as could Sasuke, but she merely nodded at his response. Both she and Sasuke understood that Naruto would come to them at his own time if he needed to. They all stayed in silence before a thought popped into Asuka's mind.

"Have you three been training?" Asuka asked although she already knew the answer and it was confirmed a moment later as both Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Did you guys want to do some training together later on… for you know, _that_ technique?"

"The one that needs all three of us?" Naruto tried to affirm as excitement built in his chest in remembrance of their experimental collaboration jutsu.

It was an idea that had originally came from Asuka, although it was a concept that had already been used and introduced by other shinobi before although the way that _they_ were putting it into practice was a bit… _different_. For one, it would require quite a few complicated concepts that they weren't sure if other shinobi have tried. For all they knew, they would be the first and regardless, they were willing to try despite the potential risks.

What Asuka had proposed came from the idea of Earthland's Unison Raid. Mages were able to synergize their magic with others to perform techniques unlike anything seen before and had a great potential power. Asuka wanted to apply the concept to chakra, although she knew that compared to mages, it would be much harder but if Team Seven succeeded, they _may_ be the first to team to have a technique of such caliber and of its kind. Asuka was faintly sure that the concept would be puzzling for a few, mainly because it would get confused with the idea of using jutsu _in collaboration_ of _another_ but what they were trying to do was a sort of _melding_.

With their affinities, they could really create something amazing.

Sasuke glanced towards them pensively as he remembered the intensive training that they all put forth, individually and as a team. Each of them had to do master an individual technique that would later be incorporated together with the other two to form something unique.

Asuka was in charge of the Water Release aspect, Naruto, Wind Release and Sasuke would be in charge of the Lightning Release. Once finished, it would definitely bring a new meaning to the word _storm_.

So far, they've had been doing great progress but it would still take some work to make the jutsu as seamless as possible.

For Naruto's part, he was in charge of causing nearly gale force winds and trying to shape that wind into something that he could control and manipulate. The shape that he had been going for was basically a tornado. So far, he's been able to create three large cyclones of wind but the bigger that he tried to make them, the harder it was to control. Add to the fact that sometimes he couldn't control the speed and at times, it hardly had the strength it desired. Considering that they've been working on it since they graduated, however, Naruto had advanced further and he could now make three very large cyclones. Practicing had been hard though, especially because there was always a risk of being found out and even in the Forest of Death it was a gamble.

Sasuke was supposed to create lightning. He had the perfect amount of control to effectively create a large amount of lightning that would be devastating to their opponents, especially to those that were caught in the center. Controlling lightning was a tricky task because there was always a threat of burning oneself with it if they lost that control but it very well came second nature to him.

Asuka was in charge of bringing torrential rain. She was more attuned to wind because of her magic but her chakra affinity was water and lightning. She was at the point now that she could conjure up water from thin air, which to anyone else would have taken a drastic toll of chakra. Thanks to her immense stores of chakra, however, she hardly felt the effect. What they were planning to do with her part, was infuse the rain with Naruto's wind and the lightning would be conducted with the summoned water.

Together they would try to command a sort of unity through the three attacks with their chakra but there would also be a very large amount of chakra in the air. It was very possible that with the sheer amount of it, the very whether itself could be influenced by it. It was why it was a technique that they promised they wouldn't use unless in dire situations.

Still, they wouldn't be able to use it for some time yet, anyway.

"I'm afraid that you'll all have to put that aside for now." Kakashi's familiar voice drawled as they all turned to see their sensei appear before them. He wasn't alone, however.

Behind him was Hayate's familiar form, along with one that Asuka didn't recognize. The other shinobi was a man that looked around Hayate's age with brown hair and equally dark eyes and he donned a happuri that donned the village's emblem.

"Hey," Naruto blinked at the swordsman, "Hayate-san!" He waved to the other with a smile. "We haven't seen you in forever!"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the other. "We haven't seen you since our last year of the Academy."

Hayate gave a small smile as he spotted their bladed weapons strapped to their backs. "I see you've all made great progress since then and moved on from the bokken, hm?"

Asuka nodded, "We have! But, why are you here Hayate-san? And who's he?" The kunoichi motioned to the other shinobi that had accompanied them.

"This is Yamato." Kakashi introduced with an eye-smile, "he's my kohai."

Yamato, as he was called, looked embarrassed by the introduction. He stepped forward with a sigh. "My name is Yamato. It's nice to finally meet Kakashi-senpai's team and I'm here on his request."

Kakashi stepped forward then with papers in hand and he had a stern look in his gaze that caused the three Genin to pay closer attention. To the side, both Hayate and Yamato watched intently.

"I've called you here for a reason." Kakashi began, "In just a few short days from now, the Chunin Exams are going to begin and this year, they'll be held in Konoha."

"The Chunin Exams?" Naruto murmured before his eyes lit up with hidden excitement. "Did you nominate us, Kakashi-sensei?"

Both Asuka and Sasuke stared at their sensei with wide eyes.

Kakashi nodded in affirmation. "I know it's a bit sudden," Kakashi acknowledged, "but it's all voluntary. If you don't feel ready, then you can wait until the next exams roll around. Whoever wants to join the exams, just sign the forms and go to Room 301 at the Academy at 3 pm, five days from now."

Asuka stared at the forms that their sensei offered and after a brief shared glance with her teammates, they all very near lunged towards the application.

"We won't let you down, Kakashi-sensei!" Asuka promised as she shared a high five with her teammates— determination burning in their eyes.

Kakashi smiled but he didn't say anything in the matter. He nodded his head towards Yamato to step forward. "In the meantime, we'll resume training for now. I invited Yamato over to help me run drills with you lot." Kakashi answered, "I believe that Hayate wanted to talk to you though, Asuka-chan."

Asuka blinked before she stared at the other for a moment. "I forgot!" She gasped as she bowed in apology towards the swordsman. "I'm sorry Hayate-san! I was so busy I forgot about your final treatment! I can do that right now with a clone!" She said as said clone popped into existence and immedietly set out with glowing hands to the other.

Hayate shook his head. "I don't mind at all, Asuka-chan. I knew that you'd be busy." Hayate reassured, "Besides, I feel better already than I have for a long time. I just came by to check on you and make sure that you were okay."

Yamato and Kakashi both stared with intrigued eyes, Yamato more obvious than the latter.

"Wait, she's the reason you're better?" Yamato said with disbelief as she stared at the young kunoichi. "And what did you mean by final treatment?" Well, the answer was obvious, but it was kind of hard to believe, especially considering that they've _always_ seen and associated the swordsman with the disease. He's had it for years and for years he's had no results from treatments and numerous doctors had been unable to help him.

Except recently that is.

Hayate sat atop the rails, sighing at the familiar feel of Asuka's soothing chakra. "Asuka-chan's the one that's been treating me for all this time. I think she started around her third year in the Academy." Hayate glanced at the blue haired girl and smiled when she nodded in confirmation. "She's actually managed to help cure me."

Kakashi stepped forward with furrowed eyebrows as he stared at the glowing hands of his student as beside in, Yamato gaped with disbelief.

"It's your Kekkei Genkai, right?" Kakashi asked, "Hayate's seen medics for years and they haven't managed to do anything in all that time. I can only assume that that's the difference. Your medical techniques are totally different from theirs but I think it all comes down to your chakra, doesn't it?" Kakashi concluded.

Asuka stared at her sensei somewhat nervously but she nodded anyway. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier Kakashi-sensei but I never really found the right moment to tell you…" Asuka murmured as she gazed apologetically towards the other.

Kakashi could feel the glares of more than one on his back ─ it was cute to see that his Genin cared but he no doubt that Asuka-chan had many wound around her pinky alone ─ and he softened the tiniest bit and ruffled her blue hair in reassurance.

"Maa," Kakashi drawled, "don't worry about it Asuka-chan. Just make sure to tell the Hokage soon, alright? The sooner the better."

Asuka nodded, a large smile on her face.

"Now, lets get to training. The exams might just be a few days away but that doesn't mean we can slack off." Kakashi said.

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

It was hard to decide if she was being foolhardy by doing what she was doing. Asuka understood perfectly well that there were dangers to attempting a Reverse Summoning without a contract. Any person who tried to be reversed summoned without a contract, ran a risk of being sent to dangerous, unknown dimensions. There was a high chance of being sent to a hostile environment and an even higher probability of meeting displeased summons, of which could result _anything_.

Still, Asuka was determined to obtain a summons and she had a feeling that it was necessary for her to obtain one. None of the contracts that Team Seven had obtained called to her. In fact, they had all felt wrong to her and even then, she didn't regret rejecting Sasuke's and Naruto's offer to sign their own obtained contracts. No. Asuka knew that the contracts that they had obtained were fit for them and she wasn't angry that they had managed to obtain one so easily. She was genuinely happy for them.

Running through the hand seals was easy. She had long remembered the sequence through an easy bout of practice.

What was surprising however, was the feeling of being reversed summoned. It reminded her of teleportation and for a brief moment, she had to stay utterly still before she cleared away the feeling of faint nausea with a pulse of chakra.

She stood slowly, just noticing then that she had landed on her knees and hands. She brushed away the dirt from her skin idly before she scanned her new surroundings with sharp eyes.

"This is…" Asuka murmured with awe as she turned slowly, shivering slightly from the sharp bite of wind. "Is this Edolas?!" She said incredulously as she cautiously turned, her heart pumping in her chest with anticipation and slight caution.

As she turned her gaze, she knew after a second glance that she was _not_ in Edolas though it was shockingly similar. The world around her was apparently made up of a series of floating islands ─ _mountains,_ more like ─ that were unlike anything she's seen. They were big enough to house what looked like giant caves. They were high in the clouds, high and close enough to almost touch them in fact.

She was on guard, despite the unearthly beauty around her. She was in what seemed like a different realm after all with unknown entities. What exactly they were, Asuka wasn't sure. The floating islands seemed almost abandoned.

"I know that I'm in a summons dimension." Asuka commented quietly to herself as she gazed around. "I can feel the chakra in the air…" And that she did. It was heavier in the air than back in her own realm. It felt denser, heavier. It reminded her of the air that had been practically saturated in Ethernano around the FACE Statues except in this dimension, the feeling was widespread.

There was a ripple of movement and Asuka tensed as she whirled around. At first, she spied nothing but then the wind blew her way and there was a sharp and heavy scent in the air, something that she wouldn't associate with humans at all. It smelled more… earthly, if anything.

"What is this?" She murmured aloud as she slid into a battle stance as a few seconds later there was an explosion of movement and sound. She frowned as she shielded her eyes with an arm as the winds grew fierce and then her eyes widened as there was the sound of a ferocious roar, loud and intimidating and immedietly bringing the image of familiar mighty beasts that she knew quite well.

 _That can't be! Are they really─_ Asuka's mind raced as the ground beneath her feet trembled ominously. Disbelief and shock coursed through her as she stared with wide eyes at the beast that landed in front of her.

It towered above her, easily making her feel like an ant before it's gaze, which would have had a lesser being trembling and immobile from sheer fear. It was tall enough to dwarf the Hokage Tower by a large margin and it was covered in magnificent scales that gleamed a like pearls. It had a crest on it's forehead that was colored a brilliant red, almost like a jewel that rested on it's figurative brow. Giant wings made from a mesh of scales and brightly colored feathers laid proudly upon its back.

She knew what she was staring at and her mind flashed to her parent figure, Grandine. They were the same, she realized, but at the same time they were nothing alike.

"D-Dragon." Asuka breathed out as she gathered her composure and stood straighter.

" **Never has a human entered this realm.** " A deep voice echoed out as inhuman violet, slitted eyes stared at Asuka's tiny form. " **How did you get here, human?** "

"Ryuu-sama!" Asuka bowed with respect towards the other, not at all wanting to offend. "I am sorry to have intruded upon your realm. I never meant any harm. I was trying to obtain a summons," She explained, her form still bowed in respect, "but no contract that I came across felt right so I reversed summoned myself in the hopes of obtaining one."

The giant beast said nothing for a moment. " **Stand.** "

Asuka did so, staring straight at the other with no fear in her eyes or heart. The being before her was divine but Asuka had also met beings that had the power to destroy the world, who weren't even stopped by the laws of time and space itself.

The being could easily spy this, could see the look of confidence that could easily be mistaken by arrogance but he had lived for hundreds of years, had seen the lands come to fruition and more. He could see that what it really was, could see the years in her eyes and the pure heart that she held, something which was really _rare_ in his experience.

" **What is your name, little girl?** " He asked.

The Sky Dragon Slayer smiled. "My name is Asuka, Ryuu-sama. May I have the honor of knowing yours?" She asked politely, excitement and anticipation building in her chest.

The dragon stayed silent for a moment. " **I am known as Kinryu, leader of my kin.** " The dragon said proudly and he reared back, breathing in deeply and Asuka knew very well what came next. He gave a resounding roar and breathing out a billow of pure white flames.

Asuka stared with amazement at the spiraling roars and she gasped as there were echoing roars. There was suddenly other forms in the air, each different from the other but no less divine. They were of different sizes, forms and colors and they all exuded a powerful aura and with just a glance Asuka knew that they were _very_ powerful.

The sat themselves next to their leader, each of their gazes boring into Asuka with great intensity. She gathered her determination and resolve and she straightened, gathering her own power to the surface in a shroud of energy around her.

"My name is Asuka, shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato!" She said fiercely.

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

"So did you guys sign your Summoning Contract?" Naruto asked curiously as he glanced at his comrades that were walking by his side, his hands linked behind his head.

Sasuke blinked at the question before nodding, a small smile curling his lips. "Meeting the Sabretooth Tigers… was interesting, to say the least. The Sabretooth Summons all have an affinity for Lightning and they can be very… ruthless when they want to but they're also really prideful."

"Really?" Asuka asked curiously. "Did you meet the Boss Summons as well?"

Naruto glanced at the Uchiha, whom he noted looked oddly content. _Must be because of the contract. Foxes are still better though._

Sasuke nodded. "Byakko-sama, the Sabretooth Boss Summons. He's… very big." Sasuke began as his mind flashed back to when he had met the intimidating summons. "But not as much as he could be. Apparently, he manipulated his size to be smaller than he really is. If he'd shown his true form, I think that there might have been a commotion and a few problems."

Naruto nodded understandingly. "I get you. Shuryo-sama is the same!" He replied with a grin. "The Foxes all have an affinity for fire and they're really fun to be around!" He paused for a moment, remembering the great wisdom and power that they had exuded like an aura. "But they're really _old_ and powerful. They're not someone that you really want to go against in battle."

"I hope I can meet them!" Asuka commented as she listened to their words intently. "I'd want them to meet my summons too!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at her with surprise and slight anticipation.

"You Reversed Summoned?" Sasuke asked curiously. "How was it?"

"What summons did you get Asuka-chan?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Asuka grinned widely. "I managed to Reverse Summon myself into their realm! It was nothing like I've ever seen before! There were giant islands floating in the sky and the sky was beautiful. It was almost like looking into an eternal sunset! I was almost worried since the place had almost seemed like it didn't have anything at all… but then _they_ showed up and it was _amazing_." She described as Naruto and Sasuke listened intently. "I couldn't have asked for a better summons!"

"Which one did you get?" Naruto asked again, impatience getting the better of him.

"The Dragon Summons of course!" Asuka answered with a laugh as both of her teammates gaped at her in surprise.

" _Dragons?!_ " Sasuke said incredulously. A part of him wanted to discard the idea because the notion of actual dragons seemed like a fantasy but Asuka wasn't one to lie to them. That and it was _Asuka_.

Naruto made a sound of disbelief but in his mind, he heard Kurama's rumbling resounding laugh.

' _ **The Dragon kind have not been seen on these lands for hundreds, if not thousands of years. They left this realm long ago, seeking to be away from mankind.'**_ Kurama informed. _**'But I can readily say that Dragons are very, very real. For your blueberry friend to have successfully contracted with them is very much worthy of praise.'**_ At that, Naruto's eyes widened yet again, this time at Kurama's words. The fox wasn't usually one for praise, especially for other humans other than Naruto himself.

"Congratulations Asuka-chan. Kurama said that Dragons haven't been seen for a _long_ time and that for you to have contracted with them is a big deal." Naruto said genuinely.

Asuka blinked at the other before smiling. "They're really solitary but most of all, they're really majestic." Asuka said dreamily as she stared at the sky and remembered the sheer radiance of the dragons. "I'll introduce you guys to my summons soon. It'll have to wait for now though. Summoning them here takes a lot of chakra!"

That was an understatement. The amount of chakra that they needed was very pricey. One _really_ needed to be sire on the decision of summoning and make careful note of the amount of chakra they have and the amount demanded by them.

Asuka was sure that she wouldn't have a problem with that, however. She'd still have to be careful in summoning them though. It wouldn't do to summon them for _every_ battle. It would be rude to ask a dragon to take care of bandits when Asuka herself could easily do so.

Naruto frowned. "Dragons are cool and all Asuka-chan but foxes are a lot better!" Naruto insisted loyally before turning to stare at Sasuke with a shrewd look. "Better than _cats_ anyway," Naruto teased good naturedly.

Sasuke scoffed. "That's what you _think_ , idiot."

"You have _cats_ for summons, bastard!" Naruto retorted.

Asuka grinned as she watched them from the corner of her eye, very much used and fond of their antics.

They continued to bicker back and forth and they walked around Konoha without a destination in mind. It was a day of semi-relaxation. They hadn't had the chance to see one another in a while, so busy were they with personal affairs and training but they tried to make time by scheduling spars and days out.

After a while, they decided that a stop for food was in order. It was a nice day after all and a little food would only add on to it.

As they stopped by a food stand, they were surprised to see Team Ten there as well.

It seemed that the other Genin had just finished training, judging by their tired countenance and the messy state of their clothes. Chouji was steadily eating away at a bag of chips, no doubt trying to regain the energy that he lost. Shikamaru was nursing a cup a tea beside him. Ino was also enjoying a cup of tea but there was a subtle look of annoyance to her face but that might have been due to the presence of one Haruno Sakura.

There was also a man that they didn't recognize but they quickly realized was none other than Team Ten's sensei, Sarutobi Asuma.

As they approached, they could already hear the sharp bickering between the two girls about the thing that they 'cared' about the most.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"─ I'm telling you billboard brow, there's no way that Sasuke-kun would like you over me! He's not going to be able to see past your wide forehead!" Ino growled as she waved a clenched fist towards the other.

Sakura's temper ignited as it always did; quickly and explosively. "As if he'd even want you, Ino-pig!" Sakura retorted. "What would he want with _you_? At least I can keep up with him!"

 _As if I'd want anything to do with any of you,_ Sasuke thought scathingly as he watched the pitiful exchange between the two kunoichi. _They could both become decent shinobi but they're so self-absorbed to see that I could give less than a damn about them._

Ino snorted as she flipped her long blond hair back, disregarding the exasperated sigh that her sensei gave and the eye roll that she gained from Shikamaru. "Keep up with him? In case you don't remember forehead, your team _failed_."

Sakura's face flushed with anger as she gave a growl more befitting a dog. "I'll have you know that I'm training to be a _medic_." Sakura huffed as she crossed her across her chest. "Medics are very important, I'll have you know. One of the greatest kunoichi of all time was a medic!" Sakura reminded as she glared at the blond whom returned it with equal measure.

Asuma had noticed them immedietly and he gave them a subtle nod in greeting, which they returned. Shikamaru and Chouji noticed them then and they also gave their own subtle greetings, as they didn't want to alert the other two of Team Seven's presence.

The males, Asuka noted, seemed to be wearing a look of long suffering and from the corner of her eye, she could spy Sasuke's look of barely hidden regret.

Unfortunately, a clerk brought the attention of the females as he asked what Team Seven would like to order.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried.

"Oh, you're really here Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said adoring with stars in her eyes as she gazed at the Uchiha. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Naruto wrinkled his nose as he idly wondered what the hell he was thinking when he was younger to like someone like Sakura. _It's like they_ can't _see how uncomfortable they make the bastard…_ Naruto thought as he glanced towards the Uchiha. _Or maybe they completely ignore it altogether?_

Both Ino and Sakura beamed and not wasting any time, lunged towards the Uchiha, both having every intention of latching to him and catching his attention.

"Ino don't─" Shikamaru warned with a hand outstretched but his teammate disregarded his call.

Naruto and Asuka stood to the side, knowing that Sasuke could handle himself. Naruto didn't hesitate to turn away and order their food, already knowing what they would want. Meanwhile Asuka drifted to Shikamaru's and Chouji's side.

"Hey Asuka-chan." Chouji said as he paused in his eating to and tilted his bag of chips to her in offer. "Chip?"

From the side, Asuma raised an eyebrow as he watched the Genin with an interested gaze. He could hear the Uchiha's harsh rejection, not at moved by the dismayed faces of the blond and the pink haired kunoichi. What he was more surprised about however, was the fact that the young Akimichi actually _offered_ his food. That wasn't something that the Akimichi did for just _anyone_.

Sasuke had swiftly rejected the two sad excuses for kunoichi but unfortunately, even that wasn't enough to dissuade them as they repeatedly asked him to reconsider.

"Please Sasuke-kun!" Ino pleaded, batting her eyes in what she assumed was a cute manner. "We can go out to eat together or maybe take a stroll in the park!"

Sakura growled at her as she butted her to the side. "Don't listen to her Sasuke-kun!" She said as she clasped her hands behind her back and leaned towards the Uchiha. "What you should really do is go out with me Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's patience was running very, _very_ thin but fortunately, they were interrupted by the arrival of Team Eight.

"Hey!" One enthusiastic Inuzuka Kiba greeted with a wave as he ambled towards them. "Fancy seeing you lot here!" Akamaru, who was resting atop Kiba's head, barked his own greeting as well.

Walking along his side were his teammates.

Aburame Shino looked the same as ever. "Hello." He offered quietly.

Hyuuga Hinata still looked shy as she shyly met everyone's gaze, flushing when her eyes met Naruto's. "H-Hello!" She greeted.

Their sensei, Yuhi Kurenai, smiled towards Team Seven and Asuka realized, very quickly, that she could have easily passed for an Uchiha with her striking red eyes and black hair but they lacked the markings of the Sharingan.

"Asuma." Kurenai greeted with a nod before she glanced at the ensembled Genin, specifically, Team Seven. _So that's them, huh?_ She thought idly, focusing on the young kunoichi. _She certainly seems a lot calmer than the Yamanaka and the other girl… but I'm assuming she's that Haruno girl that Aoba and Genma mentioned._

Just like he had said, they were diehard fangirls.

Kurenai frowned as she made her way towards them. "Girls, calm down." She ordered, her frown deepening as she noticed that they were still sending each other harsh glares and while periodically sending the Uchiha love struck eyes. "Are you, or are you not shinobi of Konoha?" She said coolly as she stared down at them with a reprimanding gaze.

"W-Well, Billboard-Brow failed!" Ino said as she flicked her hair back as Sakura gasped, outraged.

"Shut up Ino-Pig!" She yelled, a flush rising to her face.

From the side, the other Genin exchanged glanced. That was the first time they heard of such a thing but at the same time the news didn't surprise them.

"You should both be ashamed of yourselves." Kurenai said with absolutely no mercy. "Your actions reflect on all of Konoha as well as Kunoichi and right now, both of you bring nothing but embarrassment to the title. If this is the way that you conduct yourselves, then you should both just quit now." Kurenai said before dismissing them as she returned to Asuma's side, whom gave her a thankful look.

Ino and Sakura gaped at her before noticing the stares of the other Genin.

"W-What are you looking at?!" Ino yelled.

Team Seven exchanged glances before collectively shaking their heads.

"We'll be going now." Naruto drawled as he lazily waved to the others.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"We were just taking a break for training." Sasuke answered as he raised an eyebrow towards his teammates in question. "You can come with us if you want. We were just wandering around Konoha for now."

"Yeah." Naruto said as he grinned towards Team Eight. "You guys should come too. We can catch up or something." He turned to the two sensei's then. "Is that alright Kurenai-sensei? Asuma-sensei?"

Kurenai gave a small smile as she nodded. "I don't see why not. We just finished our own training."

Asuma nodded quickly, spying the opportunity to spend time with Kurenai and completely disregarded the knowing look that Shikamaru gave him. "Yeah. Go on." He drawled as casually as he could but it was debunked by the slight flush on his cheeks to which Kurenai had to smile on again.

Asuka surged forward and took Hinata's hand as she tugged her forward, intent on making Hinata relax. "It's nice to see you again, Hinata-chan!" She said with a smile.

"A-Ano, you too!" Hinata replied quickly as she willed down her flush, well aware of Naruto's presence. "H-How have you been?"

The other Genin followed at a sedate pace and Ino and Sakura didn't even notice that they were alone now until there was a sudden silence. The Genin were long gone and Kurenai and Asuma had headed for a more shinobi oriented place and for some privacy.

"Hey!" Ino glanced back and forth, trying to spy for any signs of her precious Uchiha despite the pangs that she felt in her heart. "Where'd they go?"

Sakura frowned as she too noticed their absence. "This is all your fault Ino-Pig!" Sakura accused, despite the voice in her head telling her that she had part to play as well. "You scared off Sasuke-kun!"

"Me?" Ino gasped, angry. "It's all your fault!"

And so they continued back and forth with Kurenai's words in the back of their minds.

Meanwhile, the Genin continued to walk amiably as they caught up with each other.

"So you guys went to Wave?" Kiba asked curiously as he munched on a spring rolled that was offered to him by Asuka. "How did that go? We didn't get a C-Rank until a few days ago! And it was boring courier mission." Kiba whined.

"It was what Kurenai-sensei thought we could handle." Shino said, his deep voice startling a few. "We should be grateful she even allowed us on any."

"Yeah, I know." Kiba grumbled before he glanced at the members of Team Seven expectantly.

"Our C-Rank was…" Naruto rubbed at the back of head as his mind flashed through the events of their mission to Nami before he glanced at his teammates for help.

Sasuke merely shrugged.

Asuka smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Um, it went as well as expected I guess?" Asuka answered. "It was nice meeting new people and going out of the village. Tazuna-san's family was very interesting and accommodating!"

"What I want to know," Shikamaru drawled as the other glanced at him, "is why a square rock is following us?"

Asuka and the others looked behind them and sure enough, there was a very obvious and very square rock following them, edging closer and closer.

Naruto twitched before he sighed, "Konohamaru, rocks aren't square." He said patiently and then there was an explosion of smoke before it went away, revealing three young children.

"Ah!" A brown haired boy with a blue, trailing scarf gasped. "You saw right through my disguise, Boss! Just what I'd expect from my rival!"

A girl stepped up next to him, doing a sort of dance and then a weird pose with a grin on her face. "I'm Moegi, the sassiest Kunoichi in preschool, check me out!"

Another boy, this one with glasses and brown hair, did his own pose with a bit less enthusiasm. "I love algebra, call me Udon!"

Then, Konohamaru stepped up with a grin to do his own epic introduction. "I'm the number one shinobi in the village, Konohamaru!"

And together they chanted, "And when we're together, we're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!"

There was a moment of silence.

Sasuke rounded on his teammate with a deadpan expression. " _Seriously?_ "

Naruto merely slapped a hand to his face and groaned.

The others looked at the blond incredulously and with varying looks of amusement.

"Wow," Kiba said, "Just wow."

"You guys," Naruto grumbled.

"I didn't know you had fans, Naruto." Chouji grinned as he teased the other.

Asuka giggled. "That was kind of cute," Asuka commented as her blond teammate groaned in despair yet again. "Where'd you meet them Naruto-kun?"

Naruto waved a flippant hand. "I met Konohamaru at the Hokage Tower a while ago when I was talking to the old man. I'll tell you about it later."

"Hey!" Konohamaru said indignantly. "Don't take us lightly!"

"Konohamaru, did you want something?" Naruto asked.

"You know what we want!" Moegi scowled at the other with rising anger. "Are you busy now?"

Naruto frowned before glancing at his fellow Genin. "Sort of?"

"What?!" Konohamaru gasped, "But you promised that you'd play ninja with us today!"

Asuka smiled at the request before placing a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder as she saw the conflict on his face. "I could play with you if you want!" Asuka offered, "I think it'd be a good way to gain experience and knowledge."

Naruto grinned at his teammate.

"A shinobi playing shinobi…" Sasuke grumbled but he could already see that his teammates were already set on their decision. "Make it shinobi tag instead. That'd be better."

An extreme and shinobi version of the civilian game of tag where one utilized their skills in tracking and hiding along with their physical aspects of speed. In their game however, they were supposed to hide as well and get to home base as soon as possible.

"I want in!" Kiba said, seeing an opportunity for fun. "You too Hinata! Shino!" He said with a persuasive grin.

Shino nodded somewhat reluctantly.

Hinata looked a bit startled but she nodded nonetheless, "Uh, r-right!"

Shikamaru groaned. "Damn it, that means we have to join too Choji."

The Akimichi, however, merely grinned.

The Konohamary Squad grinned, ecstatic.

"Really?!" Konohamaru said excitedly.

"This is going to be great!" Moegi squealed. "But whose it!"

"I am!" Konohamaru said as he rushed ahead everyone else, disregarding the calls for him to come back.

The others followed behind and watched as Konohamaru ran into someone.

Konohamaru had kept on running and unfortunately, he hadn't watching where he was going so he was surprised when he bumped into something and was sent flying back. He made a sound of surprise as he was sent sprawling to the ground and he stared up at the figure, a male, apologetically.

It was clear that the other was a shinobi but what the first thing that Konohamaru took note of was the foreign way he was dressed but most of all, the headband that bore the hourglass figure of Sunagakure.

"Watch where you're going punk." The other sneered with a paint coated face. He made for an intimidating figure to Konohamaru which was only compounded by how older he was and the way he was donned all in black.

Before he knew it, Konohamaru was being pulled by his shirt and scarf, and dangling from the others hold. Konohamaru kicked his legs but it hardly did anything.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled, glaring at the unknown person.

The other Genin stood a bit away, each of them tense.

"Put him down!" Kiba demanded and growling when the other disregarded him.

"So does this hurt punk?" He sneered.

A blond girl beside him rolled her eyes. "Put him down Kankuro or you know you'll pay for it later." She warned.

"It was an accident and he's just a kid!" Naruto snapped, "Put him down!"

Moegi clutched at Chouji's pants, trying to hide behind the Akimichi's bulk and beside her, Udon did the same.

 _So these are Konoha's Genin, huh?_ Kankuro thought. "We got a few minutes before _he_ gets here. Let's mess with these punks, huh?"

Konohamaru kicked his legs again, trying futile get out of the other's grip. "Let go of me you jerk!" He cried.

"You're feisty." Kankuro grinned. "But not for long."

Shikamaru stepped forward, a scowl on his face and his sharp eyes trained on the other. "I can see that your foreigners. Shinobi from Sunagakure in _Kaze no Kuni_." He began, catching the attention of the two. "And we _migh_ t be able to excuse your behavior since you didn't know."

The two Suna shinobi glanced at each other.

"Know what?" Kankuro asked curiously.

Before Shikamaru answered however, they were interrupted by a deep voice that had the two Suna Shinobi paling drastically.

"Kankuro, that's enough."

"G-Gaara!" Kankuro stuttered.

Everyone turned their gaze to a tree where they spied a redhaired Suna shinobi hanging upside down and his arms were crossed across his chest. His cold green eyes were trained on Kankuro.

"You're an embarrassment to this village."

"H-He didn't make a sound!" Hinata said softly as Akamaru growled lowly in his throat.

"Have you forgotten why we've come here?" Gaara said softly and it shouldn't have been intimidating but it was as it easily cowed Kankuro and the blond kunoichi, Temari.

"I-I know. I mean─ T-They challenged us! They started the whole thing really!" Kankuro tried to explain and in his fear, he put down Konohamaru, who quickly made his way to the safety of the other Genin and hid behind them. "Here's what happened─"

"Shut up." Gaara hissed, his eyes narrowing. "Or I'll kill you."

Hinata and Kiba looked in shock at the red haired shinobi. Shino's kikaichu were humming with agitation, easily sensing the tension in the air.

Chouji stood by Shikamaru's side. "He means it." Chouji noted as Shikamaru nodded somberly.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused." Gaara said before he disappeared in a whirl of sand, only to reappear a second later beside Kankuro. "Let's go."

"I-I ─ Right, Gaara." Kankuro nodded as they made to leave.

The Konoha Genin stared at them as they left.

"Are we just going to let them go?" Kiba growled.

Shikamaru nodded and his unusual demeanor had others abiding. "It's best to let them go. No doubt they're here for the Chunin Exams and if we challenge them outside of it, we might have an international incident on our hands." Shikamaru explained, "It's not worth it and besides, they wouldn't be here if they didn't have permission to be here."

"The Chunin Exams…" Sasuke murmured.

"Well that's something to look forward to." Naruto said with a shrug but in the back of his mind, Kurama stirred uneasily.

' _Kurama?'_ Naruto thought.

' _ **Later.'**_ The fox promised.

"Just forget it." Shikamaru sighed irritatingly. "Let's just go continue."

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

 _Dear Team Seven,_

 _I am happy to hear that you are all doing well. There are rumors and stories circulating already throughout the Elemental Countries, some which I must say, are decidedly… farfetched but amusing to hear. Apparently, the villagers that you saved were eager to tell the tale of their saviors and I suppose some of the details became a bit distorted._

 _There was one instance that was particularly amusing, if I do say so myself. There was a fisher that was there that day in the bridge and he, along with a majority of the villagers, happened to see just a few instances of Team Seven's fight against me and Zabuza-sama. Inari-san also happened to share some words that Team Seven imparted to him with great fervor. He's built quite a hero-worship for you, Asuka-chan, Sasuke-kun, and Naruto-kun. With all of that, somehow the fisher told a tale of surprising detail and just as much worship as Inari-san, which I suppose isn't so surprising considering the gravity of your actions. A single Genin team from Konoha single handedly managed to free an entire country, small though it is, from the tyranny of a business tycoon._

 _They even have names for all of Team Seven, although their mostly known in Nami alone. They seem to change by the day! It's always interesting to hear what else they'll come up with but I have to say, some of them are very imaginative and oddly fitting. For example, just the day past they called Asuka-chan as the '_ _Heavenly Empress_ _'! Just a day ago it was different!_

 _I also wanted to take the chance to reassure you, my friends… There's no need for you to worry. Zabuza-sama and I have been wandering the Elemental Countries as we always have, but this time it was with drastically lesser degree of weary. The royalties that we acquired from Gato's hideout has been more than enough for us to be without worries, though that doesn't mean that we've left our guard down. But that was in the past… I must tell you, we were approached by an old friend of Zabuza-sama's. She wanted our aid in a task of great importance…_

 _Don't worry yourselves. We are doing quite well. I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other soon… until, then, keep breaking your limitations._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Haku_

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

Asuka was fairly sure that her paranoia was getting the better of her but something told her that it was more than that. Asuka was very familiar with Konoha as well as its shinobi and that included ANBU. There were times where she would escape out into the night to head out to the training grounds to train under the cover of darkness and to generally take in the peacefulness that it afforded but it had been eerily disturbed during the past few days that she's returned to Konoha.

She was familiar with ANBU but there were always a select few that left her uneased. There were times where she'd spy out of the corner of her eye a slip of shadow and familiar armor but when she'd turn, nothing would be there. There wasn't even a trace of a scent but Asuka was sure that there were a few ANBU members that were spying on her, _following_ her. It made her instinct rear up, which puzzled her as she never got that sense from the majority of the ANBU she's seen so far, which was quite a few considering her nightly escapades. They were always brief, minute encounters however but they were more than enough for her to familiarize with the feeling of their chakra, even as tightly coiled and controlled as they were.

Why they were following her and spying on her, she wasn't sure. All she was sure of was that there was more to the situation than it let on and she was _positive_ that Hiruzen-ojii-sama wouldn't set ANBU on her for no reason and there wasn't much that she's done so far to deserve as such, unless the recent mission to Nami made way for such things but she was sure that if the Hokage had been displeased, he would have made it known to them in some manner. Which left to reason that there was someone _else_ in question.

She wasn't sure what was happening yet but Asuka would be sure to keep an eye out for the peculiar masked figures. They looked like ANBU but Asuka wasn't so sure. It was better to be prepared than sorry.

In the meantime, for now, Asuka was going to drastically increase security in her home.

 _I'm going to need to add new seals to the house and around the perimeter._ Asuka thought determinedly, as she made her way home. It felt like a gaze was boring into her back home and though she knew that she wouldn't see anyone, she knew better than believe that she was really alone. _A few barrier seals, silencing seals, privacy seals─ The whole works! Not to mention, I'll need to let the others know. If this is happening to me, then there's a possibility that it's happening to them too! But at least I told Kakashi-sensei… Maybe he can do something about it!_

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

"It was really nice of you to invite us over Asuka-chan!" Naruto said as he openly admired Asuka's home. Sasuke did the same, except he was subtler. "I can't believe that you moved here! I mean, this is amazing!"

"This is almost as big as a clan main house." Sasuke observed and he made a few mental notes of the familiarities of Asuka's house to his own.

"This had to have cost you a lot of money, Asuka." Kakashi added. "This couldn't have come cheap." Kakashi said as he leant back casually on the sofa.

"It was a very a worthwhile investment, Kakashi-sensei." Asuka insisted. "It did cost a lot of money but I have a lot to spare… but that doesn't mean that I'm going to be suddenly wasting it all over the place of course!"

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "I know that. You're not the type to make impulsive decisions."

 _No... That's more like Natsu-nii,_ Asuka thought a tad sadly.

"I'm glad that you all decided to reconvene before the exams. Most Genin would have tried to get in some last minute training." Kakashi commented as his eyes roved over his team.

Naruto frowned. "That's stupid." He said. "That'd just make us tired before the exams, sensei."

Kakashi nodded, giving his signature eye-smile. "That's why I said ' _most Genin'_." Kakashi tilted his head to the side. "But what I want to know is whose idea was it to have a, ah, sleepover?"

At that Asuka grinned to her sensei before nodding towards her blond teammate whom looked incredibly satisfied at the moment. "It was Naruto-kun's idea!" Asuka answered. "We all wanted to plan for whatever may come up in the Exams since we don't know what they'll be, but Naruto suggested that we stay at one place to do it and _stay_ there so we could get ready and head out together." Asuka explained with a firm nod.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he placed down his cup of tea. "It wasn't hard to decide to stay at Asuka-chan's place either. We couldn't do my apartment because it was too small and Sasuke's…" He trailed off as he looked towards his teammate whom shrugged.

It didn't feel right going to and staying at the Uchiha Clan Compound right now. Not yet.

"Well… that answers that." Kakashi murmured to himself before idly rubbing at the back of his head. "But why invite me over?" He asked curiously. They didn't have to have him over and it's not like he could have helped them plan either. That'd be against the rules.

"Because you're our sensei." Sasuke answered with a raised eyebrow, the 'duh' in his voice evident. "Why _wouldn't_ we invite you?"

 _They grow up so fast,_ Kakashi mused as he smiled and patted the heads of his Genin much like he would his pack. "Maa… Well my cute Genin, we may as well start and get ready for tomorrow. I can't help you much but there's a few things that I can do."

And so they began.

Since Team Seven was a firm believer in being overprepared than underprepared, they each had what paranoid shinobi called a healthy arsenal.

Asuka had her main weapon, her tanto had been switched for a katana. Her bisento had been put away for now, at least until she received a bit more training beyond what she remembered from Erza's own fights. Her holsters were filled with kunai, shuriken and senbon. Naruto had artfully drawn storage seals onto both his teammates. He had placed them on Asuka's shoulder on the one that bore her guildmark and it had only served to accent it in a surprising manner and he'd drawn Sasuke's on his shoulder as well. In them, Asuka had stored away an extra medical pack as well as a supply of food.

She was glad that Naruto managed to create such amazing seals, though she was sure that he had by now created at least four different types of seals.

Sasuke had packed away his own sword and he had a large supply of kunai and shuriken. In his seals, he'd packed three large spools of sharp wire, four Fuuma Shuriken, and a pack of Explosive Tags. Like the two of his teammates, he had placed aside his recently acquired weapon until he received proper training or at least found books on the weapon. For now, it was better to stick to what he did know and could do well.

Naruto had taken a few inkwells as well as scrolls and sealing paper for his Fuinjutsu. He had his standard kunai and shuriken set and his own sword. His newest additions however, were packs of seals that he himself had created. It didn't take long to make them with the use of his clones. They were something that he _couldn't_ wait to use, after all, he's advanced well beyond what he had been in the Academy.

"Here." Naruto called out as he threw two packages to his teammates, which they caught with puzzled frowns.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked as he leafed through the bundle of what at first glance appeared to be exploding tags.

Naruto grinned. "Those are seals." Naruto took Sasuke's pack and took out a few seals, all different from one another. He pointed to one as Asuka and Sasuke leaned in for a closer look. "These are modified Exploding Tags." Naruto informed, "They explode, obviously, but I made them, ah, more precise, I guess you can say." Naruto frowned as he tried to explain in better terms.

"You mean more concentrated?" Asuka suggested.

"Yeah sort of like that." Naruto snapped his fingers as he glanced to his teammate gratefully before pointing to another seal. "This one is Flash Bang, it blinds your opponent. Be careful using it though. It's pretty intense." Naruto said seriously with a slight wince. "I remember not closing my eyes fast enough once. I couldn't stop seeing spots in my vision for days."

Sasuke eyed it thoughtfully. "Hn… It'd be useful against the Hyuga." Sasuke noted.

Asuka giggled. "Clan Rivalry?" Asuka teased to which Naruto smirked and Sasuke scowled.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow from where he watched his Genin, whom to any other, would have seemed they would be going to war or at least a dangerous mission. There were weapons scattered all around them, from kunai to shuriken to senbon, it was there. Bandages, salves, ink, scrolls and paper was among them to.

Kakashi had to wonder if they knew what the exams held but he knew that they didn't. His Genin were just the type to prepare for the unexpected.

"I think we have everything we might need, in case something goes wrong." Sasuke said as his eyes looked over their supply. "We're as prepared as we can be without knowing what the exams entail."

Both Naruto and Asuka nodded.

Naruto crossed his arms as he stared pensively towards the others. "The only thing we can do now is wait for tomorrow but I'm sure we'll be able to surmount the tasks ahead of us."

Sasuke blinked before a smirk curled his lips. "Was there any doubt?"

Asuka smiled as she gazed at her teammates and marveling how they've changed compared to their time in the Academy. "The Chunin Exams is our opportunity, you two. Let's not waste it!" She said determinedly as both Sasuke and Naruto nodded with the same fiery determination in their eyes.

* * *

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

* * *

 **END NOTES**

 **FORGET THAT YOU SAW MY FOOTNOTES! IT WAS A MISTAKE ON MY PART! EXCUSE MY STUPIDITY PLEASE!**

This was really an IFFY chapter but I'll edit later if I really don't like it.

If anyone has any questions, feel free to PM me or leave your concerns in a review! The CHUNIN EXAMS ARE FINALLY HERE, NEXT TIME ON _**Maiden of Chaos and Hope!**_

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: CHUNIN EXAMS PART I

**CHAPTER 12: CHUNIN EXAMS PART I**

 _ **WARNING! WARNING:**_ AU Canon Divergence, Chakra and Magic Shenanigans, breakings of rules and limitations, violence, blood, badassery, OPness, OOCness, 'sort of' unintentional bashing of certain characters, etc.

 **IF** you have any questions or suggestions feel free to message me or post it in a review! Thank you to all loyal readers and sorry for the wait! I hope this is a good chapter. I tried to make it suspenseful and exciting!

 **ALSO, sorry about seeing the messy notes in my last chapter! I thought I got rid of them!**

* * *

 **-XxX-xXx-xXx-**

* * *

It was with justified confidence that Team Seven made their way to the entrance of the Academy where the first portion of the Chunin Exams were being held. The Academy was filled with streams of Genin from different villages, all with the hopes of becoming Chunin.

"This brings back memories." Asuka mused aloud as Team Seven walked through the Academy halls.

"Personally, I would have been glad to never step in this damn building again." Naruto muttered as he eyed the throng of shinobi up ahead.

Asuka felt eyes roving over her team and she couldn't help the small smile on her face. While they were dressed properly for shinobi they still attracted much attention. She couldn't help but savor it. Team Seven was different. She knew it. Sasuke and Naruto knew it. Kakashi-sensei knew it.

And soon, so would the entirety of the shinobi world.

Neither Naruto and Sasuke were oblivious to the stares. They wouldn't make good shinobi if they were. All of Team Seven donned their best shinobi gear and supplies. They knew that there would be various portions to the exam, though what exactly they were was a mystery to them. It was for that reason and more that they were basically walking armories.

It was better to be overprepared than to be underprepared after all.

There's a commotion up ahead that immedietly gains Team Seven's attention as they make their way to their destination. There's a cluster of other Genin, whom no doubt had the same intention of taking the Chunin Exams. They looked baffled and all generally had an expression of discontent and it was easy to see why.

There were two shinobi blocking the entrance to a room, their supposed destination room 301 but at the sight of it, they all collectively notice, that no, they were _not_ at their destination but to others, they _were_.

Naruto snorted at the sight of Genin trying to push their way through but most of them seemed intimidated by the two looming shinobi that were blocking the entrance. One particular Genin team was trying to convince them to be let through.

"It's like they don't even _notice_." Naruto commented softly to his teammates as he spied a kunoichi get pushed back harshly enough to be sent sprawling across the ground.

"If they can't see a pitiful Genjutsu of this level then they have no place being in this exam." Sasuke muttered.

Asuka hummed as she stared at the scene unfold and she listened to the exchange between the kunoichi and other Genin and the two blocking the entrance. "It's most likely there for that purpose; to weed out the, ah, _lesser_ experienced Genin."

Both Naruto and Sasuke made sounds of agreement.

"Do you think that this is a joke?" One of the shinobi said haughtily. "For Chunin, it's always life or death!"

Beside him, his companion nodded as his gaze bore down on the crowd of Genin. "Chunin are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your squad members are in your hands so you better be ready to take the pressure!" He warns ominously before smirking mockingly at the downed kunoichi, whom held a look of discontent and had bruises on her arms, no doubt from being thrown to the ground. "Delicate little girls don't belong here!"

There were murmurs and whispers amongst the crowd, most commenting at the 'harshness' of how the girl, a kunoichi with brown hair held in buns, was pushed back.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the trash talk but he could see that there were actually Genin that seemed intimidated. _Really? That's the best they've got? And they're actually buying this crap?_ Naruto remained silent despite his thoughts and watched from the back of the crowd with his team beside him.

Asuka kept her eyes on the drama before her for a moment, idly pushing her hair back with a pale hand. She let out a soft sigh before glancing to her teammates, garnering they're attention.

"We should go." She said lowly, well aware of the listening ears around her. "We've seen enough. We shouldn't bring attention to the Genjutsu."

Sasuke nodded. "The less people the better."

"Right." Naruto muttered.

Team Seven quietly passed through the crowd of Genin unnoticed and with quiet steps, easily making their way up the stairs to the third flood of the Academy. They were met with a surprise however, as they spied their sensei standing sentry in front of their destination.

"I see you've all made your way here together." Kakashi commented. "Now you can all formally register for the Chunin Exams. If any of you would have turned down the chance to take the exams, this would have been unnecessarily complicated."

"What do you mean Sensei?" Naruto asked curiously, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Only groups of three are allowed for and take the Exams. That's the way that it's always been." Kakashi answered.

"So if we didn't arrive with a group of three, we wouldn't have been allowed entry." Sasuke said aloud. _Konoha's always emphasized teamwork anyway…_

Kakashi nodded, his gaze trained on his team. "But that's besides the point. I knew that none of you would have backed down." Kakashi paused for a moment. "Naruto, Asuka and Sasuke." With each call of name, the Genin of Team Seven stood straighter and more at attention. "I'm proud of you. I couldn't have asked for a better team." Kakashi said genuinely.

Sasuke smirked at the praise.

Naruto grinned. "We won't let you down Sensei, -dattebayo!"

"We'll do our best, Kakashi-sensei!" Asuka said with a determined nod.

Kakashi stepped aside, pride rising in him as his students walked through the doors and into the Room 301. _They've certainly come a long way since they graduated…_ Kakashi thought as he watched the double doors close before him. Kakashi stood there for a moment before he turned away, hands stuffed into his pockets. "I don't think anyone will know what they're in for." Kakashi murmured to himself with a secretive smile.

Team Seven stood firm and undaunted against the piercing stares of what looked like hundreds of Genin from various different villages, all of different ages and looks. Most of them held a less than friendly gaze and there was a sharp tension in the air.

"Well," Naruto drawled, "there's a lot of competition."

Asuka smiled and she watched as more than one Genin looked at them with a less than desirable gaze and with an assessing gaze. "For the _most_ part, I think." Asuka said softly.

Sasuke smirked. "You're right Asuka. Most of them are fodder at _best_."

"Sasuke where have you been!" A high-pitched voice squealed and Team Seven turned to see one Yamanaka Ino launch herself towards Sasuke, intent on hugging the object of her affections. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Sasuke frowned and he deftly dodged Ino's 'affections' and instead moved to stand at the other side of his team.

Ino pouted at his actions. "Don't be like that Sasuke-kun. I haven't seen you in _forever_."

"Just leave him alone Ino."

Shikamaru's familiar voice drifted over and Team Seven turned to see the rest of Team Ten walking towards them and in that moment, they also spied the other remnants of what the majority of Konoha called the Rookie Nine ─ Team Seven, Team Eight and Team Ten.

"I-It's good to see you all." Hinata said with a small smile as she and her team drifted towards the other Rookies.

Kiba gave a sharp grin and behind him and Hinata, Shino stood like a quiet shadow. "Well it looks like everyone's here!" Kiba smirked as he gave his greetings. "This thing might actually turn out to be fun."

Chouji stopped munching on his chips for a moment. "I guess everyone was nominated, huh?"

Shikamaru frowned as his mind flashed back to a certain incident. "That was almost a near thing."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow questioningly.

The Nara shrugged. "There was a shinobi that tried to convince and intimidate me to not take part of the Chunin Exams. It was… weird."

At his words, all of Team Ten and Team Eight looked at him with varying degrees of surprise.

"You too?" Shino's deep voice murmured. "I too encountered a similar event… although, I was engaged in battle." Shino pushed up his glasses with a free hand.

Hinata frowned. "I was e-engaged in battle too." Hinata added, her stuttering greatly lessened since their outing the Rookies had shared in the Akimichi restaurant. "They tried to convince me to give up on the Chunin Exams, telling me that I'd face many threats and great d-danger." Her frown deepened. "It was kind o-of insulting."

"Someone tried to pose as Sasuke-kun for me but it was just a cheap Genjutsu!" Ino frowned, still trying to latch on said Uchiha. "They said that the Exams would be more than just illusions." She scrunched her nose, "Ha! As if that'd stop me. Right Sasuke?"

The Uchiha disregarded her and instead payed attention to the other Rookies. "So all of you were engaged by a foreign shinobi and tried to convince you to not go through the Exams?"

"That's pretty weird." Naruto pointed out. "But I didn't have something like that happen to me or any of us for that matter."

Asuka nodded. "But if this is more than that, I don't think we have to worry about that for now. Konoha's prepared for the Chunin Exams after all, and if you all managed to defeat him, _whoever_ he is, then there won't be much of a problem." Asuka reassured with a smile and the Rookies, sans Ino, nodded in agreement.

"Man, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered but he smiled slightly as Chouji, ever his friend, offered him chips from his bag in consolation.

"You think everything is troublesome." The Inuzuka said dryly and Akamaru barked in agreement.

Asuka smiled as she watched the bantering between her friends and she was about to put in her own comments when the door to the door to the room opens, drawing the attention from the _other_ Genin to them yet again. She watched curiously as the doors slowly opened and in steps in the last person she'd ever expected to see.

"Haku-chan?!" She gasps, immensely surprised but delighted to see the other nonetheless.

Haku was indeed before them.

It has been a long time since Team Seven has long seen the ice user, but looking at him now, he seemed like a different person and most shockingly, no longer a missing nin, judging by the new Kiri headband tied neatly around one arm. His long hair was tied up in a bun and his long bangs swayed gently with each movement. He was dressed in a blue kimono styled shirt, whose sleeves hid his hands, and his black pants were taped down.

Haku smiled at the familiar faces. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He said as he stepped forward towards the stunned Team Seven, his geta sandaled feet making no sound.

Naruto and Asuka stared for a moment before simultaneously lunging towards the ice user with a cry and they enveloped the ice user in a strong hug, startling the Kiri-nin.

"Haku-chan!" Asuka cried again, a wide grin on her face. "It's so nice to see you!"

"You're actually here, -dattebayo!" Naruto said enthusiastically. The last time they saw Haku was during their farewell at the Three Emperor Bridge and even now, the image of Haku's prone and bloodied body was still stuck in his mind, so if he hugged the ice user a little harder, no one commented.

On the contrary, the action brought a watery smile on Haku's face and he didn't hesitate to return the action with just as much sentiment.

"It's been long, hasn't it?" Haku said as the two Konoha Genin let him go and stepped back beside their other teammate.

"Are you guys going to introduce us to her or what?" Kiba asked, frowning when his comment earned him raised eyebrows and muffled snickers.

"I'm a boy." Haku corrected with a serene smile as he watched confusion and shock form on their faces.

"You're a boy?!" Ino shrieked as she stared dumbfounded at the other. When she spied the smile on _her_ Sasuke's face, she immedietly saw red and not to mention, a threat. Haku was beautiful, almost _more_ beautiful than her and that wasn't something that she was willing to believe, especially because he was a _boy_. And he had made Sasuke smile ─ small though it was ─ when she couldn't! She felt threatened by him, though not as much as _Asuka._

"Heh," An unfamiliar voice said and they stared at the two Genin that up to then, had stayed quiet. "That's not new."

They both donned Kiri headbands and it was easy to see that they were Haku's teammates. One had white hair that had a slight blue tint to it, violet eyes and the most unusual set of teeth, which looked _very_ sharp. The other had short, light blue hair, black eyes covered by glasses and he too, had the same set of sharp teeth as his teammate. Both of them had large swords strapped to their backs. They were almost as long as they were tall.

Haku stepped away from the Konoha Genin and motioned to the two Kiri shinobi. "These are my teammates, Hozuki Suigetsu," he pointed to the white-haired boy, who gave a sharp smirk, "and Chojuro."

"I-It's nice to meet you!" Chojuro stuttered as he bowed hastily in greeting, a light blush blooming on his face as he did so.

"They've come to take the Exams with me." Haku informed.

"But…" Asuka frowned for a moment, "I remember fighting you, Haku-chan. You're already Chunin material! So why…" She trailed off as both Naruto and Sasuke stared thoughtfully at the long-haired boy.

"She's right." Sasuke said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Wait, is this what you meant in your letter? That you'd be seeing us soon?"

Both Naruto and Asuka perked up at that, remembering clearly the letter that Haku had sent them.

Haku nodded, a fond smile growing on his face as Asuka and Naruto latched onto his hands. He didn't much mind at all. He would be lying if he didn't admit that he was a bit touch starved. He adores Zabuza-sama but life as a missing nin was harsh and it was hardly a chance to really interact with others the way that he wanted to. Not to mention, Team Seven held a special place in his heart.

"It's a long story… but to make it short, Zabuza-sama's 'friend' was actually the leader of a Kiri rebellion group. They were against the prosecution of Kekkei Genkai users as well as the everything that allowed for the Village of the Bloody Mist to form. That friend was actually Terumi Mei, the new and current Mizukage of Kirigakure."

"What?" Shikamaru exclaimed, staring with slightly widened eyes at them as implications and theories began to race in his mind.

"Are you for real?" Kiba said with a frown as he tried to understand what was said. "So Kirigakure is turning a new leaf?"

Suigetsu snorted. "That's what he said. Mei-sama is leading Kirigakure to a new future. We're trying to leave everything that made us known as the Bloody Mist behind but it's a work in progress. Not everyone is behind it..."

"But how are you here? It wasn't that long ago that Konoha and Kiri were anything but allies. How is it that Konoha allowed you entry?" Shikamaru queried as the others listened interestedly.

Haku tilted his head slightly to the side. "I don't necessarily know the specifics." Haku admitted. "All I know was that there was a negotiation between the Hokage and the Mizukage, of what, I don't know. I have a feeling that we will know more soon, however. Maybe sometime during the Chunin Exams?" Haku shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Shikamaru nodded, accepting the answer. He turned his gaze to Team Seven and a peculiar thought came to mind. _I wonder… Did Team Seven have anything to do with this? Somehow, I wouldn't be surprised if they_ _did_ _._

"Hey, you guys." A voice called out and the group of Genin collectively turned to see an older grey haired Konoha shinobi with glasses step towards them. "You might want to keeping it down a little. I mean, no offense, but you're the Rookies aren't you? Fresh out of the Academy?"

 _Rookies? Team Seven hardly seems like it. I wonder… are the others the same? If they're that strong, are the others too?_ Haku thought puzzled as he glanced at Team Seven for a moment before he turned to stare at the grey-haired male calculatingly. _There's something off with him…_ Haku thought with narrowed eyes.

"I wouldn't go making a scene." He advised as pushed up his glasses with a hand, the light briefly making them flash ominously.

"Well, what's it to you?" Ino said rudely. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto." The grey-haired male introduced himself. "Look around you. You've all made quite the impression."

The Rookies plus one Kiri team turned to see the entire room of shinobi staring straight at them, each with varying looks of distaste and hatred. It seemed that they had made enemies of the entirety of the exam participants and it was sort of understandable considering that they were acting in a manner that could be interpreted as overconfident, something that was assuredly, _not_ appreciated.

"Look," Hinata said quietly, "it's that Suna team we all ran into b-before."

It was easy to spy the Suna team, especially with that menacing red-haired boy that had deeply unsettled them. They were all staring at them with menacing stares but Gaara's gaze was especially cold and there was no missing the bloodlust emanating from him.

"Great." Shikamaru murmured under his breath. " _Troublesome._ " _There's a chance that we'll actually have to go against that guy. He's different from the others. He's a threat above all else._ Shikamaru glanced at his teammates from the corner of his eyes. _We'll have to avoid him if possible. I know he wasn't kidding about killing his own teammates. I hate to imagine what else he's capable of. They're from Suna and we have an alliance but it might as well not exist with the sheer tension between the two villages and I hardly think it'll matter with them._

There was another team that caught their attention and the hatred in their gaze was nearly on par with that of Gaara's team. They all wore head headbands with vertical lines.

"See those guys? They're from the Amegakure **[Rain]**. They're very touchy. They all are. This exam makes everyone tense and you really don't want to agitate that right now." Kabuto explained.

Ino swallowed harshly as she made a worried sound but she tried to push it back with fake confidence.

"I guess you can't help it." Kabuto smirked. "I mean how could you know how things work? You're all just rookies. You remind me of myself a while back."

"Kabuto was it?" Shino began.

"Yeah?"

"Am I correct to assume that this isn't the first time that you've taken the Exam?" Shino asked, voicing aloud what many were thinking.

"No… This is actually my seventh." Kabuto admitted with an embarrassed smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Asuka stared at the older make, feeling uneased. She wasn't sure but her instincts were telling her to be weary, telling her that there was danger but most of all, she was unsettled by the scent of _snake_ that she caught. She was familiar with it from the battle against Cobra, back when she'd first met him during the mission to take down Oracion Seis *****. Cubellios ***** had a similar scent but for some reason, the scent she caught from Kabuto was a hundred times more unsettling. As she glanced towards Kiba, she noticed that the Inuzuka didn't seem to be particularly bothered and briefly, she wondered if the scent was too faint for him to catch and maybe the only reason that she caught it was because of the enhancements she wielded as a Dragon Slayer but then she glanced to Naruto, as she knew he too had enhanced senses as a Jinchuriki, and a there was a sharp look in his eyes and a frown on his face. She knew him well enough that he was regarding Kabuto with the same weariness as she was. Sasuke wouldn't miss _their_ weariness and he too would no doubt be on guard.

Shikamaru gave Kabuto a bewildered look. "Really?"

"Well… they're held twice a year, so this would be my fourth year." Kabuto explained.

"So what, you're a veteran at this thing?" Suigetsu said with a raised eyebrow as he poked at his ear with a pinky. "You must really be an expert by now, huh?" He said, his sarcasm clear in his tone.

Kabuto's smile twitched ever so slightly. "Yeah, sort of."

"So I guess those rumors about the Exams being tough are true. Man, I knew that this was going to be a drag." Shikamaru muttered.

"Hold on, don't give up yet." Kabuto encouraged. "Maybe I can help you out a little. I've learned a thing or two from being Chunin Exams so many times." Kabuto dug into his pocket and took out a deck of cards, which he displayed. "These are my Info Cards."

"What is that?" Asuka asked wearily, not letting her unease show. The last thing she wanted to do was give an indication to the other, that is, if her feeling was right and the other was more than he seemed bit as a shinobi, _everyone_ was more than they seemed.

"It's hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years." Kabuto kneeled on the ground to place the cards down and the Genin surrounded him curiously. "I've collected more than two-hundred of them, so you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time. They might not look like much to the naked eye," Kabuto flipped a card over, "in fact, they appear blank. I wouldn't want anyone to see this information after all." Kabuto paced a finger on the card and the card began spinning under his touch.

"You're channeling chakra." Sasuke observed, earning an admiring glance from Ino to which he disregarded yet again.

Kabuto nodded, pleased. "Correct. By channeling chakra, I reveal their secrets."

 _Almost like Fuinjutsu,_ Naruto thought.

There was a puff of smoke and suddenly the card wasn't blank anymore and a map appeared on the card. "Like this for example."

"Wow, that's pretty neat!" Ino praised. "But what sort of map is that?"

"It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates that have come to take the Exams." Kabuto supplied smartly. "What villages they come from and how many participants from each village."

Sasuke's flashed for a brief second, the use of his Sharingan going unnoticed. It was certainly useful information to have, after all, you had to keep track of your enemies.

The map did indeed display the information Kabuto said. There were thirty participants from Suna, twenty-one from Ame **[Rain]** , fifteen from Kusa **[Grass],** twelve from Taki **[Waterfall],** three from Oto **[Sound],** three from Kiri **[Mist]** and seventy-two from their own village of Konoha. All in all, there were a significant number of participants.

"Why do you think that they all came here to take the Exams together at the same time?" Kabuto asked but he didn't bother to wait for an answer. "It's to foster friendships between nations of course. International brotherhood and all that and I suppose it's true enough as far as it goes."

"There's another reason." Shino noted.

"Yeah," Kabuto nodded. "The important thing is that this way they can regulate the number that comes from each village, thereby maintaining the balance of power." Kabuto turned the card back blank. "If the balance isn't maintained, one nation could end up with more shinobi than its neighbors and it might be tempted to attack them, so they try to maintain the status quo. It makes sense, I suppose."

One Konoha shinobi, who had been listening avidly, stepped towards Kabuto, flanked by his teammates.

"Do those cards have any information on the candidates? Individually?" He asked coldly. There was no missing the resemblance to Hinata and it was clear that he was a Hyuga by his white eyes.

"Neji-nii-san…" Hinata greeted quietly but she was only given a scathing glare in return, which wasn't missed by the others.

Team Seven recognized them immedietly. They had spied them earlier in the crowd of Genin and the girl was the kunoichi who had 'ruthlessly' been thrown to the ground. She seemed nothing like the meek girl that she seemed like earlier and her other teammate, an odd boy dressed in green, seemed to exude a sort of easy confidence.

Kabuto regarded the other with faint surprise but he nodded nonetheless. "You have someone special in mind?"

"I might." The Hyuga answered, his tone leaving no room for pleasantry.

"Well I can't promise that my information is complete or perfect but I have something on just about everyone." Kabuto reorganized his cards idly. "Including you guys of course. Just tell me anything you know of them; a description, where they come from, whatever. Anything at all."

 _He has information even on people from his own village?_ Haku thought suspiciously. _That's… odd. Usually people hoard information of their enemies, not their allies but any information is valuable I suppose._

"Uchiha Sasuke." The Hyuga supplied, earning a raised eyebrow from said Uchiha. "And his teammates, Uzumaki Naruto and the kunoichi Asuka, all from Konoha."

Team Seven exchanged glances but they said nothing to impede, wanting to know just what sort of information Kabuto had on them. They did manage to hide most of their progress after all and they hadn't seen any other Konoha team in a long time, almost since they had graduated in fact.

Shikamaru frowned but he voiced his thought anyway. "Gaara of the Desert."

Ino frowned and she added her own suggestion and idly flipped her hair back. "Haku from the Mist."

"Well that's no fun, you even know their names!" Kabuto huffed as he picked up a card, "That makes it easy." Kabuto picked up a hand of cards, five to be exact. "Here they are."

The Hyuga frowned, his cold demeanor making more than one step back. "Show them to me," he demanded.

 _Neji-nii-san…_ Hinata thought sadly as she gazed at the figure she regarded as a brother, despite his intense dislike of her.

"Alright first up is Gaara of the Desert." Kabuto informed as a large amount information was displayed on the card, almost reminding Asuka of a lower version of _Archive Magic_. "Mission experience is eight C-Ranks and get this, one B-Rank as a Genin. There's not a lot of information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land originally but there's also this. He survived every mission without a _single_ scratch on him."

"He's done a B-Rank as a Genin and he wasn't even injured?" Kiba said incredulously and he wasn't the only one that felt that way.

All of the Rookies clearly remembered the dangerous aura that the other had emanated when they had first met him as well as the abilities he had displayed. They hadn't even sensed him and the way that he had appeared in a whirl of sand spoke much of his control. He was a formidable opponent indeed.

"Who is this guy…" Ino murmured uneasily.

"Such youth…" The green clad Genin added.

Shikamaru accepted the information with a nod even though he was unsettled inwardly. _That guy is going to be trouble, no doubt about it_.

Kabuto took another card. "Next, Haku of the Hidden Mist." There was a puff of smoke and then new stats appeared with Haku's picture in the corner.

Haku payed close attention. He wanted to know just what exact information Kabuto had but he was also largely concerned _how_ a Genin like Kabuto would have _any_ information on him, especially one that failed the Chunin Exam multiple times. _Something isn't right here…_ Haku thought wearily, yet again.

"Well this is… surprising." Kabuto said aloud as he shot at glance at to the Kiri shinobi. "Apparently, Haku was a former missing-nin of Kirigakure and a ward alongside the A-Rank missing-nin and member of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure, Momochi Zabuza."

"What?!" Ino shrieked. How could she compete with someone who traveled with a member of the Seven Swordsmen?!

Kiba whistled lowly in amazement.

"Well at least we know who to avoid challenging." Chouji affirmed with a nod.

"And that's not all," Kabuto continued, yet again bringing their attention back to the matter at hand. "Haku has also been on numerous high ranked missions, ranging from infiltration and even to assassination! Now, he's not a missing-nin and neither is Momochi Zabuza. In fact, they were both reinstated as shinobi not that long ago but aside from that I don't have much other information on Haku." Kabuto turned to the subject he'd been talking about. "Was my information correct?"

Haku smiled serenely yet again, his gaze trained on the grey haired boy. "It was so accurate that I truly wonder how it was that you achieved such results, Yakushi-san."

Kabuto remained silent for a moment before he gave an awkward laugh, raising a hand to rub at the back of his head bashfully. "Well now, I can't exactly give away my sources, now can I? But you'd be surprised by how much information you can learn by just keeping your ears open."

Haku nodded in agreement even as his teammates stepped closer beside him, sensing that there was something amiss. "Of course, Yakushi-san. A shinobi has to keep their secrets close after all."

Kabuto took more cards, this time three of them. "Last but not least, the members of Team Seven; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Asuka." He placed down the cards, facing them towards the Genin as he did the others.

The information cards on Team Seven had a lot of different information but with a close glance, said team realized that it wasn't much at all accurate, well it _was_ , but concerning certain information, it was old information that needed to be updated.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Rookie of the Year in the Academy for his entire duration of the Academy. He's the most skilled in Taijutsu in his class but he's also very proficient with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu as well. His skill has only risen since his graduation. He's also managed to activate the Uchiha Clan Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan but up to what stage is unknown. Concerning his mission history─" Kabuto pushed his glasses up, squinting at the mission stats.

"And?" The Hyuga snapped.

Team Seven exchanged glances but made no move to intervene.

"Well, he's taken an… abnormal amount of missions." Kabuto continued slowly. "All of Team Seven has, in fact. They've taken nearly a thousand D-Rank missions and an A-Rank mission which… they've all managed to complete successfully."

"An A-Rank mission?!" Ino said incredulously as she stared at the members of Team Seven, as did the others.

"That's higher than that Sand guy!" Chouji said admirably and with faint surprise.

Team Seven remained indifferent to the attention they garnered and merely stared expectantly at Kabuto, wondering what he'd say next.

Kabuto turned Naruto's card. "Uzumaki Naruto, the Dead Last of the Academy. He has virtually no skill casting Genjutsu but he can adequately break them and he leans more towards a Ninjutsu affinity and he's decent with Taijutsu."

Kabuto took another card.

"And the kunoichi Asuka. No known family or last name. She was also the Rookie of the Year for her duration of the Academy and just like her teammates she has a high affinity for Ninjutsu. She's also one of the best at Taijutsu from her class. She also has a decent hold on Genjutsu." Kabuto informed with a raised eyebrow. "I guess as a whole, I could say that Team Seven is a pretty well rounded team but looking at them now," Kabuto nodded to the weapons he could see on their person, specifically, the swords they wielded and the large amount of scrolls Naruto held, "I'm pretty sure they've done more than my cards tell." Kabuto gave a small sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head but there was a sort of dark hint to it, missed by many except those who were _looking_ for it. "I'll need to update my information, I suppose."

Neji listened closely to the information given, a hard look in his eyes and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Amazing!" Lee said with an admiring gaze, "I wouldn't expect any less from the team of my sensei's rival!"

"Lee…" Tenten sighed before gazing curiously at the blue haired kunoichi. _At least she isn't a fangirl… which is less than I could say for the Yamanaka._ She thought with distaste.

"Konoha, Kusa, Suna, Ame, Taki, Oto and Kiri; from the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the Exams this time around." Kabuto informed as he brought back the map. "Of course, the Oto is small. It only sprung up recently and no one knows anything about them. Those guys are a mystery." Kabuto placed the cards back. "You get the picture. The competition is going to be intense."

"So it would seem." Hinata murmured, a thoughtful look in her eyes and not at all frightened the way Neji would have expected.

She was different from what she had been before. She had more of a quiet confidence and her stammer was drastically less prominent than it had been before and he'd hardly even see her fidget with her hands the way she would before.

"So then… do you think it's going to be a lot tougher this time?" Ino asked a tad nervously but she didn't let it show.

"Oh yeah," Kabuto nodded in affirmation. "In the four years that I've been participating in the Chunin Exams, I've never seen a crop of candidates with this much potential as this lot." Kabuto stood. "We have our work cut out for us."

Just then however, three figures vaulted over the desks in the examination room, one heading straight towards Kabuto.

The Rookies immedietly snapped to attention, as did Haku's team. They watched as the figure, a shinobi from Oto, launched kunai towards Kabuto whom immedietly dodged the attack and skidded backwards but another figure, one who was dressed oddly and whose face was nearly completely bandaged, gave a following attack. He made to punch Kabuto but the grey-haired Genin dodged the attack with impressive speed.

"He dodged it!" Kiba said with surprise.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "No." He disagreed.

"What?" Ino said with surprise. "He dodged it Sasuke-kun."

Kabuto seemed fine but then a moment later, his glasses broke and glass rained on the floor. Kabuto nonchalantly took off his glasses. "Oh I get it. So it was that type of attack, huh?"

"But we saw him dodge!" Kiba argued as he watched Kabuto fall down to his knees with a pained look on his face.

"Not such a tough guy after all?" The Oto shinobi mocked. "Maybe that's why he's on his _seventh_ try."

His teammate sneered down at the Konoha Genin. "Write this on your little cards punk: The Genin form Otogakure will be Chunin when this is over. _Guaranteed_."

"He dodged the attack in time to evade it." Shino observed quietly. "So then why did that attack affect him like that?" Shino murmured softly to himself.

Hearing the Aburame's words, Neji turned to his teammate. "Lee, what was going on with that attack?"

"That wasn't an ordinary punch! There was more to it than just speed." Lee informed.

The tension in the room increased dramatically higher and it seemed that every Genin team was on edge and ready to attack as they watched the confrontation between the Oto shinobi and Kabuto but before things could worsen, there was an explosion of smoke, shifting everyone's attention.

"All right you maggot faced degenerates, shut up and listen up!" A voice barked out harshly and the bloom of smoke dissipated a moment later, revealing a crowd of shinobi dressed in dark uniforms.

The man who had spoken was a large and intimidating man and he had a sharp smirk on his face. "It's time to begin. My name is Morino Ibiki, your proctor and from now on, your worst enemy."

There were nervous murmurs and whispers that erupted at his words. Morino Ibiki gave off a dangerous aura and the dark amusement in his eyes didn't help.

Ibiki scanned the room with a sharp gaze, landing on the Genin at the back. _So those are this year's promising batch, huh?_ Ibiki thought. _This is going to be interesting…_ "First, you brats from Otogakure, quit your crap! Who said you could fight in here? Do you want to be disqualified before we've even begun?"

Their leader, the one whose face was completely bandaged turned. "Sorry." He said, completely insincerely. "It's our first time here. I guess we're a bit jumpy… _sir_."

Ibiki's lip curled. "I'll say this _once_." Ibiki sneered. "There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor and even _then_ , the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of disobeying me will be disqualified _immedietly_. Understand, you snot faced brats?"

The Genin in the room all gazed at the proctor, most looking unsettled and disgruntled.

"No fatal force?" Another Oto shinobi, this one with spiky black hair, said. "That's no fun."

The shinobi behind Ibiki chuckled, as if amused.

"Now if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exams." Ibiki began. "Hand over your paperwork and in return you'll receive a number." He held up a small card with a bold number one written on it. "This number determines where you will sit. We'll start with the written test once you're all seated."

"Written test?" Chouji said with a faint groan as he paused his eating. "Ugh."

The proctors began to direct everyone into a semblance of organization to exchange the paperwork for numbers and soon enough, everyone was seated apart from their teams with tests laid in front of them. Some shinobi, however, say next to shinobi from their own village but the majority did not have that luck. Konoha shinobi, Ibiki's assistants, lined the walls with clipboards in their hands and they all had their gazes trained on the testing Genin.

Team Seven was scattered across the room. Naruto sat beside Hinata. Sasuke sat near the front of the room near the end of the table and luckily, beside Haku's teammate, Chojuro. Asuka sat near the middle with a Konoha shinobi on her right and a Taki shinobi to her left.

"U-Um, good luck o-on the test Uchiha-san." Chojuro stuttered shyly.

The Uchiha blinked at the comment. "Likewise," He said genuinely with a slow nod of his head.

There was a loud, abrupt bang and they saw Ibiki with a gloved hand against a blackboard. "Everyone, keep your eyeballs up front! There are a few rules that you need to be made aware of and I _won't_ be answering any questions so you empty headed morons better pay attention!"

Ibiki began to write on the chalkboard as he explained the rules of the test. He told them about the Point Reduction System, the scores, about the way teams would fail and the addition of scores for the final score ─ something that earned indignant and disbelieving outbursts.

"Wait, a goddamn moment!" A kunoichi yelled as she banged her hands on the table, glaring at Ibiki with fiery eyes.

"Be quiet!" Ibiki snapped harshly, causing the kunoichi to pale and break out in sweat. "The sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating and for every incident they spot, they'll subtract two points from the culprit's score. Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored."

In the back of the room, Shikamaru sighed as he resisted the urge to just lay his head down and fall asleep. The entire damn test was troublesome but he knew that if he didn't put in any effort, he'd be jeopardizing Chouji and Ino and that wasn't something he wanted to do. That, and his mother would kill him. Repeatedly.

"Anyone caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here." Ibiki smirked. "If you want to be considered shinobi, then show us what an exceptional shinobi you _could_ be. Oh and one more thing." Ibiki's smirk became sadistic, bringing shivers down many spines. "If any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the _whole_ team _fails_.

Ibiki took a moment to savor the looks of fear that ran across the faces of many of the degenerates in the room but he noticed that there were expressions of confidence on a few select few, particularly, a few of the Rookies. _Overconfident brats._

"The final question won't be revealed until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You'll have one-hour total." Ibiki informed. "Begin!"

Asuka stared at her test as she surveyed the questions. There were different questions, all of which related to subjects that she recognized learning from the Academy, some from the library that she'd constantly visited, and some of which she'd learned or at least heard from Kakashi-sensei himself.

There was one about decoding a message, another regarding trajectory with weapons, another had a map and so on but there was also a pattern. Each question was increasingly complicated than the one before it.

 _These aren't ordinary questions._ Asuka realized. _These questions are questions that only a Jounin could answer… or a genius. But there's something else… Why are there such elaborate rules? Why not simply disqualify someone after the first time? Why give so many chances? Unless…_ A smile spread across her face as she realized what the true purpose of the test.

Asuka began to fill out what she did understand, all while hiding her paper to make sure that no cheated off her own test unless she wanted them to. After that, she began to copy what she could see from the papers around her.

Near the back of the room, Naruto stared at the test. _So they want us to cheat huh?_ Naruto thought as he twirled his pencil lazily in his hands. _They're not testing our knowledge, they're testing our potential to gather information. Hmm._

The Uzumaki began to answer what he understood. There was a question of _how_ to answer what he _didn't_ understand, however. He couldn't very well use Genjutsu. He was horrible at Genjutsu no matter how drastically he's increased his control. He also didn't have a Ninjutsu that would help him spy, something that he would totally correct as soon as he's able. But maybe he wouldn't have to anything. Hinata _was_ sitting right beside him and just from the corner of his eye he could see that the Hyuuga Heiress had already answered nearly all of the questions.

Naruto began to copy down the answers without another second to waste. He knew that Hinata might notice him copying off her test and there was the possibility of her getting indignant ─ but it was a _really_ small chance─ but Hinata was a kind person. He was sure that she'd be understanding.

Beside Chojuro, Sasuke placed a subtle genjutsu on his eyes as he activated his Sharingan and subtly and very carefully began to look for a subject to copy off of. It wasn't that hard to find a subject as he realized that there were hidden Chunin among the Genin testing. He had his own theories as to why they were there but he really didn't give much care as he began to copy down the answers by the other's movements.

Asuka glanced around the room for a brief moment and she noticed that many of her own comrades seemed to have figured out what the true purpose of the test was. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Akamaru sitting high on Kiba's head, barking quietly and no doubt giving the Inuzuka the answers he needed. She was also surprised to see mirrors on the ceiling, displaying the test of a Genin, and her sharp eyes caught the glint of thin wire. She could also see the prominent veins in the other Hyuga's ─ Neji ─ eyes, no doubt because of the Byakugan.

Time passed and slowly, Genin began to get disqualified, which caused entire teams to get disqualified too. The number of Genin in the room began to lower steadily.

There was protest on behalf some of the Genin that were disqualified and some had to be dragged out.

" _No!_ " A Genin from Suna protested, slamming a hand harshly on the desk. "No way! Who said I cheated five times?! Where's your proof?! How can you keep track of all of us?! You've got the wrong guy!" He insisted as he glared at the Konoha sentinel, an unsettling shinobi with bandages all around his head, including his eyes. "How do you know I wasn't jus─"

One moment the Suna Genin was by his desk and in the next, he was being slammed into a wall and getting his throat very near crushed by the Konoha shinobi.

" _Sorry_ pal," the shinobi said, his voice low and threatening. "We were chosen for this duty because we _don't_ make mistakes. You can't even _blink_ without us seeing it." His hold tightened. "We're the best of the best and you and your friends are history." The shinobi stepped away, letting the Suna Genin to sag to the ground. "Now you and your team _get out_."

Others accepted their defeat with quiet dignity and left the room without much hassle.

Shikamaru began to answer his test out of his own knowledge. Ino used the Mind Transfer Jutsu to get answers, of which she used again afterwards to transfer the answers to Chouji.

Hinata used her Byakugan and Shino used his kikaichu to fly around the room and before he received his answers from their observations.

Haku used a smaller variation of his Crystal Ice Mirrors, which he then used to help his teammates get their answers as well. There was no way that he was failing the test. Not when he had the chance to see how far Team Seven had progressed since they had parted ways… Not to mention, because he _genuinely_ wanted to see how they were doing.

Time passed and after what seemed like a blink of an eye, the final fifteen minutes of their allotted hour came.

 _Now that we've weeded out the hopeless idiots and we have fifteen minutes to go, it's time for the main event,_ Ibiki thought. "Alright, listen up." Ibiki said, startling many of the Genin. "Here's the tenth and final question."

Asuka sat straighter in her seat, anticipation welling in her.

"But before I give you the tenth question, there are some more rules that you should be aware of. These rules are unique to question ten so listen carefully. Try not to let them scare you." He said mockingly. "Rule number one: Each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. _Free to choose?_

"What?" Temari blurted out in the back, angry. "So what's the catch? Let's say we don't want to do it. What happens then?"

"If you choose not to take the tenth question regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero." Ibiki explained simply. "In other words, you _fail_ , and that mean of course, that _both_ your teammates fail as well."

There was an explosion of murmurs and whispers, most of which were protesting the rules being given and some were voicing their confusion on the matter.

"What?"

"I don't get it─"

"What kind of choice is that?"

"… choose to fail?"

"Not so fast." Ibiki said lowly. "You didn't let me finish."

 _More rules?!_ Ino protested mentally. _Damn this guy! Argh!_

"If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly you will not only fail, you will be _barred_ from taking the Chunin Exam ever again!"

"That's ridiculous!" Kiba protested. "What kind of bogus rule is that?! There's lots of people here that have taken the test before!"

Ibiki chuckled mockingly at the Inuzuka's words. "I guess that you were just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before but I am _now_. Of course, if you don't want to take it then you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident then by all means, skip it. You can come back and try again next year."

 _Why couldn't they just give us a normal test?!_ Ino yelled inwardly. _This is ridiculous!_

"Now then, if you're ready, for the tenth and final question: Those who don't want to take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you're free to go." Ibiki's eyes bore into the Genin before him, watching as one by one began to raise their hands, and by consequence, their teammates as well.

By leaving, more and more began to get discouraged and soon, _more_ hands began to rise and the number of teams dropped with it.

Asuka watched silently as the Genin walked out the examination room with forlorn expressions. It sort of baffled her, made her feel incredulous at how _easily_ they were giving up. She knew that test wasn't easy for many but still, to simply give up in the manner that they were? It went against everything she believed in as a member of Fairy Tail. It went against her dreams of becoming the best. She couldn't understand but at the same time she knew that she couldn't interfere. If they wanted to skip it, then that was their decision.

"This decision is one that could change your life. If for any reason you would want to quit, now is your last chance."

Ibiki announced as he surveyed the room. He noticed that most of the weak-minded individuals had left the room and there weren't anymore wavering in their confidence. His eyes met those of his comrades, and many nodded back to him, signifying that the test was coming to a close.

"For those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do and that's for me to tell you," Ibiki placed his hands in the pockets of his trench coat as the suspense grew higher, "that you've all _passed_ the first exam."

"What do you mean we passed?" A Genin said, confusion on his face. "Where's the tenth question?"

Ibiki snorted. "There never was one. Not a written one at least. Your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"Wait a second!" Temari interjected, "So the other nine questions, were they just a waste of time?! Is that what you're saying?"

"Not at all." Ibiki shook his head. "The first nine questions had an important overriding purpose: To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances."

"Oh." Temari sat back, blinking. "Well that would explain everything." She muttered as her rage died down.

"Let me explain." Ibiki began. "You see my objective was to not only test you as individuals but as a team and how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis, so you'd know that everything you did or _failed_ to do would _directly_ affect your teammates. I wanted to see how well you could handle the pressure. The first nine questions on the test were difficult. In fact, you may have realized, too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I imagine that most of you quickly came to that conclusion; that you'd have to cheat if you had any chance of passing. The fact is, the test was designed to _encourage_ cheating. It almost _demanded_ it. Of course, it would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat _from_ so I disguised two Chunin who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you."

Ibiki nodded to the implants whom idly raised their hands with a smirk as many Genin stared at them with gobsmacked expressions.

"Those who were caught at it, failed. Better not to cheat than to cheat clumsily." Ibiki said solemnly as he took off his headband, revealing a network of scars and old injuries that spoke of peril and pain. "Information. It can be _the_ most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather intelligence can determine whether a mission is a failure or a success. There will be times where you'll have to risk your _life_ just to get it."

 _So many scars!_ _And those old wounds─_ Asuka thought, faintly horrified but awed at the same time. They were a testament of Ibiki's strength, of what he _survived_ and _overcome_.

Sasuke stared with faint surprise but he admired the man just the same and a well of respect rose in him for the shinobi.

"Of course, you must consider the source of your information. Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not necessarily accurate. _Always_ bear this in mind. Disinformation could be _worse_ than no information at all. It could lead to the death of comrades or the loss of a village." Ibiki said as he replaced his headband back to its previous position. "That's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence, cheat in order to _survive_ and that's why those that weren't good enough at it were weeded out, leaving the rest of you."

"I still don't understand the purpose of the tenth question." A Kusa kunoichi hissed.

"You're not?" Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "The tenth question was the main point of the whole exam. Surely you see that?"

"Explain it anyway!" Another yelled.

"The goal was to test you not only as individuals but as part of a _team_. The final question gave you two choices, both difficult. You could choose to play it safe and skip the question though it meant that your teammates would fail as a consequence or you could try to answer it, knowing that if you got it wrong, you would lose your chance of ever becoming Chunin. It was a no-win situation but just the sort that Chunin have to face every day. For example, let me give you a hypothetical mission. To steal a document from an enemy stronghold. You have _no_ idea how many enemy shinobi away you or how heavily armed they are, furthermore you have reason to believe that the enemy _expects_ you, that you might very well be walking blindly into a _trap_. Now do you have the option of taking a pass on this insane mission? Of saying my comrades and I would rather live to fight another day? Can you choose to _avoid_ danger? _No._ There will be many missions that will seem suicidal if you think about it but you do not think about it. You think only of the _goal_ , achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a Chunin squad leader. Those who choose the safer of two paths, those whose determinations falter in the face of adversity, those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own, those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor will _never_ be able to call themselves Chunin… At least as long as I'm here."

Understanding dawned on many faces and Ibiki was slightly surprised to see open awe on the face of whom he knew were clearly the brats of his friends, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai.

"As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the questions I put to you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare this part of the Chunin Selection Exam completed. There's nothing left but to wish you all good luck." Ibiki said with a faint smile as cheers erupted in the room.

Just mere moments of his declaration, a window shattered in an explosion of glass with a dark figure swinging in, kunai flying through the air and embedding themselves on the wall even as Ibiki stood unmoving and nonchalant save for his sigh of irritation.

"Heads up you brats, this is no time to be celebrating!" A violet haired kunoichi said. She was dressed in a trench coat but the sheer material of her outfit had many blushing and avoiding her gaze. "I'll be your next proctor, Mitarashi Anko!" She announced with a swipe of her hand.

Ibiki stepped out from behind the banner as he gazed at Anko. "You're early. Again." He deadpanned as Anko faltered slightly and she rubbed at the back of her head sheepishly.

Anko surveyed the room. "Huh." She muttered. "Ibiki, there's a bit more than expected but I guess your test wasn't failure."

Ibiki shrugged. "Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates."

Anko propped a hand against her hip. "Well they sure don't _look_ like it but trust me, once I'm done with them more than _half_ will be eliminated." A menacing smirk curled at her lips. "This is going to be _fun_. Alright you maggots, things are going to be different with me. I'll let your sensei know where you're going to meet me." Anko gave a little mocking wave. " _Dismissed_."

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Team Seven gathered in front of the Academy and with them were the Rookies with the new addition of Haku's team.

"I can't believe that test was so, so ugh─" Kiba groaned as he ran a hand through his hair nearly dislodging Akamaru from where he lay.

"Yeah but that Morino Ibiki guy, he was actually kind of cool. I guess you Konoha folk actually have some decent shinobi." Suigetsu ─ surprisingly ─ said.

Asuka smiled and she nodded in agreement.

"I-It's sort of reassuring to know that we have shinobi like him protecting Konoha." Hinata commented, earning her raised eyebrows.

"Agreed." Shino nodded.

Asuka turned her gaze to the sky, noting that the sun was nearly gone and it would be dark soon. "I suppose we should be saying goodbye. It's going to be dark soon and who knows what we're going to do tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded as he flanked Asuka on her left and Naruto stood to her right.

Shikamaru sighed as he pushed off the wall he had been leaning on. "Yeah, we should all get some rest. Based on what we experienced today, I'd say that the test tomorrow will be on par if not _worse_."

There were looks of dismay on many of the faces of the Rookies, particularly on Ino.

"Are you kidding me Shikamaru?!" Ino cried, her eye twitching.

Haku shook his head. "That would make sense…" Haku agreed. "I suggest that you all prepare carefully for tomorrow." Haku advised before he turned to Team Seven. "It was nice to see you all again."

"Yeah. But we'll see each other again tomorrow Haku-chan!" Naruto said with a faint grin.

Sasuke gave a two fingered salute. "We'll see you then, Haku. Chojuro."

"Um, yes, Uchiha-san!" Chojuro stammered.

"It was nice meeting you all." Haku said as he waved to the other Rookies, who gave their own goodbyes, and soon departed with his own team to meet with their sensei.

The Rookies watched after their disappearing forms.

"We should get going." Hinata said as her teammates came to her side. "Um, good luck tomorrow everyone!"

"Yeah," Kiba gave a fanged grin. "We should all get some rest. We wouldn't want to be off our game because of something stupid."

"Right." Shikamaru sighed. "See ya." He waved as he turned and began his way home with Chouji alongside him.

Soon, everyone exchanged their goodbyes and Team Seven was making their way to Asuka's home, unanimously deciding that it was better to stick together again. They were however, greeted by the sight of their sensei yet again.

Kakashi was leaning against one of the trees that bordered the figurative outskirts of her home and that also held one of her wards.

"Yo," Kakashi said casually.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Asuka greeted happily. "Are you here to let us know where we're supposed to go tomorrow?"

Kakashi nodded. "Your destination is the Forest of Death," Kakashi informed as he stared at his Genin and he raised an eyebrow as they stared at him with blank faces.

"The…" Asuka began.

"Forest─" Sasuke continued.

"of Death?!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi tilted his head slightly to the side. "Yes. The Forest of Death." He affirmed and he was unprepared for the groans of dismay that they gave.

"Well," Sasuke sighed, "we should have expected that. I mean, that's the only place in Konoha that really _openly_ offers a challenge."

"Whatever." Naruto muttered, somewhat sulkily. They knew the Forest of Death nearly inside out. "But at least we're kicking ass tomorrow. _Hopefully_."

Asuka patted his back reassuringly. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'm sure we're going to be fighting something. I mean we have to at some point… But in the meantime, we should get some rest." Asuka turned to her sensei and she gave him a bright smile. "You're welcome to stay with us again sensei." She offered.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment, a bit uneased, but he nodded in the end. "Very well."

Asuka lead the way, the others following behind her. "Well then let's go!"

* * *

 **-XxX-xXx-XxX-**

* * *

 **One, I'm not sure I spelled** _ **Oracion Seis**_ **right.**

 **Two, the snake was called Cubellios right?**

 **Editing to be done later. This chapter was an iffy but I tried.**

 **PART I IS DONE!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16: CHUNIN EXAMS PT II - FOD I

**CHAPTER 16: CHUNIN EXAMS PTII – FOREST OF DEATH PT I ─ Descent into the Forest**

 **Warning: Usual Warnings apply.**

 **So, I was writing this at night when I had a strike of inspiration hit me and when it did, I began to giggle madly and yes, my relatives looked at me like I was crazy. Meh.**

 **should be done about Karin? I'm not sure what to do with her…**

 **AN:** I tried to make the fight scenes as good as possible. Hopefully they ended semi-decent. ALSO, this chapter is sort of an introduction if you will. There'll be better stuff later and this chapter WILL/MAYBE be subject to some HEAVY editing later.

* * *

 **-XxX-xXx-XxX-**

* * *

The Forest of Death was aptly named. The trees towered high and the darkness within it was evident with just a mere glance. Not to mention, there was a heavy atmosphere that seemed to cloak over it and occasionally, loud ominous roars could be heard. The tall, shackled gates with the warning signs didn't help put the Genin gathered in front either.

"Woah," Chojuro breathed with amazement. "I've never seen trees this high!"

Haku nodded slowly, his own eyes trained on the dark forest.

Team Seven remained indifferent at the _very_ familiar sight of the forest. After visiting so many times and after such a long time, the novelty of the Forest of Death wore off but they still admired it for its uniqueness.

Mitarashi Anko smirked menacingly at the Genin gathered before her. There was certainly a few more teams than anticipated but the number had been greatly cut down than what it had been before. Now all that remained were the teams that had a semblance of a chance of becoming Chunin.

"This is the location for the second phase of the Exam." Anko announced. "It's Konoha's Training Ground 44 but we call it by a different name." Anko raised a hand to motion behind her, her face shadowed ominously. "We call it the _Forest of Death_."

"The Forest of _Death?_ " A kunoichi said incredulously, _nervously_. "Why the hell would it have a name like that?"

"Well, what do you think?" Anko snorted with a raised eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips. "People can die in there. They call it the Forest of Death for a reason you know."

"And we're going in there?!" Another said, nervousness and incredulity clear in his tone.

Anko took a moment to savor the looks of unease that many Genin made. "Of course we are!" Anko answered with a wide grin. "Inside this forest you'll face everything from giant man-eating plants to bloodsucking leeches that can eat you whole in one fell swoop!" Anko cackled as many more faces paled.

"She's joking right?" Suigetsu asked as he turned to Team Seven, a white eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Asuka shook her head with a small apologetic smile.

"She's not, actually. It was created by the Shodaime, Senju Hashirama, long ago with his Kekkei Genkai, Mokuton. They're some of the hardiest and tallest trees _anywhere_. Most of you can most likely feel the heaviness in the air in a manner of speaking. What you're sensing is the residual chakra from the Shodaime's Mokuton and its because of that, that everything that resides within the forest was drastically mutated into better, stronger creatures. It's why it's so dangerous." Asuka explained as Genin around her listened to her, eyeing the dark forest with awe and fear.

"Well said brat!" Anko praised with an eccentric thumbs up.

" _Pft._ Forest of Death, my ass." A Genin sneered, arms crossed over her chest. "No damn forest is going to scare me! I bet its some stupid story you tree huggers use t─" She began but her voice died in her throat as a kunai sailed dangerously close to her face, just close enough to cut a thin line and draw blood.

The assembled Genin hopefuls watched as Anko disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared behind the overconfident kunoichi, wrapping an arm around the now trembling girl as Anko leaned close to her, a look of dark amusement in her eyes.

"It's cocky little shits like you that usually leave their blood all over the forest." Anko murmured as she swiped at the blood with a hand, intending to unnerve and put some fear into the damn brat but before she could continue, she sensed an approaching presence at her back and felt her instinct go _off_.

She pulled a kunai into her hand within a split second, turning to meet the _idiot_ who thought it was a good idea to sneak on a _Jounin_ , but she stayed her hand as her kunai was offered back to her in the most unusual manner.

A Kusa kunoichi offered Anko her kunai back with a disgustingly long tong wrapped around it. Anko's kunai was mere inches away from cutting said tongue.

"I was just returning your kunai." The Kusa said unnervingly, a dark shadow casted over her face ominously.

"Oh, that's just wrong." Kiba muttered with a scrunched nose.

Hinata nodded beside him, looking a little green at the unnaturalness of the tongue.

Anko pasted a smile on her face as she regarded the Kusa kunoichi with cold eyes. "Thank you but you know, I only recommend you standing this close to me if you want _die_." Anko warned as she took back her kunai, ignoring the fear practically permeating form the other kunoichi in her grasp.

"My apologies," the Kusa kunoichi began, a smile on her face. "You see with all the blood and kunai flying around, I got a bit… _excited_."

The Rookies watched with narrowed eyes, even Ino whom was deeply unsettled at what she just witnessed.

"We'll have to keep an eye on that one." Naruto muttered to his teammates whom nodded, their eyes riveted on the scene before them.

The Kusa kunoichi stepped away and retreated back to back to her team and Anko let go of the Genin she had been terrorizing.

Anko huffed as she eyed the lot of Genin before her with a contemplative eye. "Well it seems like everyone here today is a bit quick tempered. There must be something in the air…" Anko mused before she made her way to the front and stood beside gated entrance of the Forest of Death. "Right then, before we begin I have something that I need to hand out to you." Anko reached inside her trench coat and took out a stack of papers. "They're just Standard Consent Forms. Before the test, all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it."

"Wait, what for?" Chouji asked curiously.

"Well some of you might not come back." Anko answered, delighting in the way that many paled and glanced at each other nervously. "I have to get your consent and understanding to that risk, otherwise you brats would be my responsibility and I _really_ don't want that." Anko laughed casually as she handed the consent forms to the nearest Genin, motioning him to take one and then pass them around.

"What the hell is it with these tree huggers?"

"First that Ibiki proctor…"

"─trying to screw us over with their mind tricks…"

"Konoha shinobi are crazy man…"

"Now, let me explain what you vermin will be doing on this test." Anko began. "The first thing you need to understand is that this test will test every one of your survival skills."

"Survival skills?" Chojuro murmured as he looked over the Consent Form. "You were right to b-be prepared Haku. I'm guessing by her words, we'll be staying in this forest for the foreseeable f-future."

Haku nodded with his teammates assessment. "You're right Chojuro." The ice user turned his attention back to Anko as she revealed what looked to be a map of the training ground.

"First I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the training grounds. The Training Ground 44 has 44 locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside and in the center is a tower located ten kilometers from each gate. Its within this area that you'll undergo your survival test and the test consists of battles where _anything_ goes to get your hands on these two scrolls." Anko held up two scrolls, one marked Heaven and another marked Earth.

"Both of them?" Kabuto inquired.

"Yes." Anko answered. "You'll be fighting to get both an Earth and Heaven scroll. Altogether, twenty teams will be taking part in this test, so half of those teams will be going after the Earth scroll and the other half after the Heaven scroll. You'll be handed one type of scroll to each team."

"Okay then." Ino said. "So then how do we pass?"

"Your entire squad must bring both scrolls ─ Heaven and Earth ─ to the tower. And before I forget, the test has a time limit. You must accomplish to goal within five days."

"Five days?!" Ino said incredulously as she glanced at the ominous forest. "What are we going to do for food?! For bathing?!"

Anko snorted. "Just look around. The forest is full of things to eat─ _and_ rivers! Besides, it's a test of _survival_ for a reason."

"That means that with these circumstances, there's no way that half of the teams will pass the test." Neji observed.

"… And with the days getting longer, the nights are getting shorter so we will have less time to sleep and less time to recover." Lee said aloud with a fiery look of determination in his eyes. "It is a great challenge indeed!"

"… And all while being completely surrounded by enemies… There won't be time to rest and we'll need to keep a constant watch." Sasuke said coolly as he crossed his arms, looking calm and collected and not at all worried.

Team Seven didn't quite expect to end up in the Forest of Death for the second portion of the Exam but they were lucky. They knew the Forest inside out from spending so many years training in it. The foes and traps that it offered were familiar to them and not to mention, they had the advantage of having their own base inside the 'perilous' forest.

The test was turning out to be a bit easier than expected but they could only hope that the other teams might offer a challenge to them. Otherwise, it wouldn't be much fun at all.

"Right." Anko nodded approvingly. _At least they can think with their heads…_ "This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines and its designed to challenge you as much as possible but I'm sure that some, if not most of you, _won't_ be up for the challenge."

"This is going to be a pain…" Shikamaru drawled, already feeling tired at the thought of the grueling days ahead. "I'm guessing we can't quit midway through?"

Anko shook her head. _Typical Nara._ "Of course not! You can't say sorry and quit and in the middle of a battle, but, well, I guess you could but you might end up dead that way." The purple haired kunoichi shrugged casually. "But there's also a few other ways to get disqualified now that I remember. First, if all three members of the team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls within five days, _you fail_. Second, if the team loses a member or if one becomes incapacitated and can't continue, _they fail_. Third, you fail if you even _think_ or _dare_ to look at the contents of the scrolls before you reach the tower. Believe me, you don't want to know what would happen to your sorry asses if you even dareto open those scrolls. There are times where you'll be tasked to carry sensitive documents. The scrolls are meant to test your integrity." Anko sighed. "That's pretty much it. Each team take your consent forms and exchange them for scrolls over there." Anko pointed to a tent that was guarded by two sentries. "After that, each team pick a gate and you'll be let inside and thus commencing the beginning of the second phase of the Exam… Also, a bit of advice… _Don't die_."

With her words of wisdom said, Anko nodded to herself and went to stand beside the other shinobi that were helping her in the Exam but at the same time, she paid close attention to the baby shinobi in front of her, wondering what their plans of action would be.

 _That's if they have_ any _plans_ , Anko thought a bit amused, as she watched more than one team flail in debate and confusion.

Teams were scattered all across the clearing and Team Seven gathered themselves atop a small rock formation with their Consent Forms still in hand.

Sasuke watched with a close eye as other teams took sneak glances at each other, no doubt trying to find out what the plans of action were of the other teams but everyone was carefully cautious, clearly remembering the valuable lesson that Morino Ibiki had imparted.

"We won't know which team has what scroll." Naruto noted with a frown. "Much less what team member is carrying it."

"And coupled with what Mitarashi-san and Morino-san said, obtaining information really is a matter of life and death." Asuka said softly as she pushed back at her long bangs, her twin tails flowing behind her like long ribbons of blue in the wind.

"Well then, it's a good thing I brought these." Naruto said as he took out a small tag, careful to keep it out of sight from other teams. He placed it on the ground and with a small burst of chakra, he activated his silencing seal, causing an array of black to appear and glow for a brief moment before dying down and disappearing.

"A silencing seal I take it?" Asuka smiled as she and her teammates sat down, crowding into a small circle and huddling together to keep others from really seeing what they were doing.

"Have you read this thing?" Sasuke waved the form. " _By signing this form, you are acknowledging that you may face or undergo certain dangers including but not limited to: death, maiming, poisoning, potential impairment of mental faculties, weight loss, potential damage to chakra system─_ " Sasuke frowned as he read down the list, each ailment considerably worse than the last.

"Geeze, we've never had any of these things happen to use before." Naruto rubbed at the back of his head as he stared at the form quizzically. "And we've been coming and going for _years_."

"Well," Asuka tilted her head as she considered the mess of legality on the paper that basically surmounted to Konoha not being responsible for anything happening to them by signing the form. "I don't know. Everything that sprung up against us in the forest we just… fought and beat it."

A small moment of silence descended on Team Seven.

"I think we all know by now that we just can't compare ourselves to _normal_ Genin." Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow. "Not when we've been training the way we have for so long and not to mention that by now, we've all figured out that we're not exactly… the picture of _normal._ "

Naruto and Asuka glanced at each other and then turned back to Sasuke.

"Meh." Naruto shrugged. "Being normal is overrated anyway."

Asuka giggled slightly at his words. "You're right, Naruto-kun." She agreed, causing the blond to smirk and for the Uchiha to roll his eyes. "We shouldn't worry about what the forms say." Asuka said as she neatly signed her form and passed her pen to her teammates. "I think for now we should worry about our plan of action."

"We should plan for that when we're far away and safely within the Forest." Sasuke suggested. "There's less of a chance of being found out, even with the tag. I'm pretty sure we all have the same idea of where to retreat for now. In the meanwhile, we should just pick a gate to get to our base as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded pensively. "We should take Gate 7."

"7?" Sasuke regarded his teammate with an expression that spoke 'Are-you-serious?' to those that knew what to look for.

"Why not?" Naruto grinned widely. "Might as well really drag a point home."

Sasuke held back the urge to roll his eyes. "It's always the same thing with you, idiot."

"We need to decide who gets the scroll though." Asuka frowned for a moment. "But I don't think it'd matter. Any one of us could just seal it into an array and just be done with it."

"And we could easily make decoys." Sasuke added.

Naruto frowned. "I don't see how this test is hard. So far the only thing to look forward to is fighting the other teams for their scrolls and getting to the tower as soon as possible."

"Don't jinx us, you moron." Sasuke scowled. "With our luck, everything that can go wrong _will_ go wrong and besides, we should always err on the side of caution."

"I mean yeah… but we always ended up taking care of anything that _did_ happen." Naruto pointed out as he remembered, via the use of his clones, how certain D-Rank missions had derailed spectacularly but always ended in success. "And sometimes it ends up for the better too!"

Sasuke, once again, rolled his eyes.

"Alright everyone!" A voice barked out, gaining the attention of all the Genin teams in the clearing. "We're going to start handing out scrolls."

The tension in the air rose yet again but this time it was one of anticipation and determination appeared on the faces of more than one Genin.

Steadily, one by one, teams went into the dark cloth tent to get their scrolls.

When it was Team Seven's turn, Sasuke exchanged their papers for a scroll and in return they were handed a Heaven scroll.

"Asuka," Sasuke said as they stalled for a moment, to the curiosity of the proctors. "You should hold on to it."

"Hm?"

"He's right Asuka." Naruto agreed as he stared at his teammate with calculating blue eyes. "I mean, no offense but as a kunoichi, you'll likely be underestimated and as a result the least one expected to hold the scroll. That won't mean we won't have any decoys though."

"Underestimated?" Asuka murmured with dismay but then she remembered the way that so many kunoichi had acted, particularly those she's known for years, the way that she herself looked and she understood.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke reassured as he took the scrolls that Naruto offered him, ignoring the raised eyebrows that the proctors gave them, and went through a series of hand seals, carefully crafting three perfect decoys with the aid of his Sharingan. "It's what we came here for remember? To show everyone just exactly _what_ Team Seven is made of."

"Ah." Asuka gave an understanding smile. It galled her to be seen as weak but soon enough, it would be a problem of the past.

The Dragon Slayer removed her black haori, revealing her equally black battle dress tied with a decorative metallic gold obi. She bit a thumb, bringing blood to the surface, and she carefully swiped it across one of the many seal arrays that were disguised as artful tattoos near her Guild Mark. With a puff of smoke, the scroll disappeared, safely hidden within the storage seal.

Sasuke gave a decoy to his teammates and they all stored it away in their kunai holsters.

"Gate?" A proctor asked as he sifted through small cards that held designated numbers, signifying a different gate each.

"Seven."

The proctor gave raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he gave them the card.

Team Seven made their way out of the tent where they were met by the suspicious stares and murmurs of other teams. It was understandable considering that they took longer than any of the other teams and had lingered.

"Alright, listen up you third rate degenerates!" Anko yelled as she stared down the Genin, her hands on her hips. "All the teams have received their scroll so everybody get to your gate and wait there and when the gates open, the test will commence!"

It wasn't long until Team Seven stood in front of their chosen gate and it wasn't long until the gates were opened, signifying the beginning of the second part of the Chunin Exams.

As soon as the gate opened, Team Seven shot forward with amazing speed, jumping form tree to tree seamlessly. The forest held the same oppressive aura as always, but Team Seven hardly registered it, long having been used to the oddities that that the Forest often presented, which were often more than not fascinating, sometimes morbidly so, to behold.

"Hmph. It's nice to be back isn't it?" Naruto smirked as the world around them blurred with the sheer speed that they were traveling with.

 **-XxX-xXx-xXx-**

"You know what?" Suigetsu started, breaking the silence that their team had carried since they first stepped in the Forest of Death.

"Hm?" Chojuro glanced over to his teammate, making sure to watch where he was going at the same time.

"What is it Suigetsu?" Haku asked.

"…I really, _really_ hate this damn forest." Suigetsu said with gritted teeth as he raised his arm to his team where a giant leech was wrapped around his arm like a constricting snake, trying to dig its sharp fangs into his arm.

Chojuro yelped as he missed a step and was sent careening down to the forest floor before he righted himself with chakra. "S-Suigetsu!" He called out worriedly.

"What in the world?" Haku's eyes widened as he stared at the creature. "How long has that been there?!" It seemed that the proctor's and Asuka's words were true. The creatures of the Forest of Death were truly a frightening thing to behold.

"It fell on me when I was running." Suigetsu scowled as he allowed his arm to dissolve into water, loosening the leeches' grip on his arm and allowing him to throw the creature away from him and onto a thick tree branch.

Haku didn't waste a moment to stab it through with his senbon.

"Great." Suigetsu muttered to himself. "Just great. Somehow, I know that won't be the worst thing we'll see in this Kami forsaken forest."

He'd really come to regret those words later.

 **-XxX-xXx-XxX-**

Ino resisted the urge to scream as she swatted away what seemed like the hundredth blood sucking fly away from her skin. She'd been bitten by the damn insects more times than she could count and her skin was already itching like crazy and turning an irritating red. It was annoying and she wanted out of the damn test an _hour_ ago.

"You should have listened to Haku's advice, Ino." Shikamaru said as he handed her an apple from one of the three storage scrolls he had packed. It was the only thing that he could get at the last minute and he'd wished he'd packed more for the five-day excursion ahead but he never would have expected the Forest of _Death._

Chouji watched them with a faintly interested gaze, slowly munching on a bag of chips before he turned his attention away, deciding that Shikamaru had a point, and instead stared intently into the darkness of the forest.

"Well how the hell would we have expected something like _this_?!" Ino argued as she gestured to the surrounding forest with open arms, " _Look at this_! There's nothing out here and we're somehow expected to survive out here for _five_ days?!"

Shikamaru sighed despairingly and he resisted the urge pinch the bridge of his nose to relieve the pounding headache building behind his eyes. "Ino─" he began but there was a tinge in his senses, warning him of an approaching presence and without warning dragged Ino and himself to hide within the bushes and Chouji followed closely behind.

Chouji had to quiet Ino with a gesture of his hand so they wouldn't be found out and it seemed that they had hid just in the nick of time as another Genin team descended where they had been just seconds ago. They watched with tense silence as the Genin team, a team from Ame, looked for any signs and life and Chouji and Shikamaru gave a sigh of relief as they left a few moments later.

Ino scowled. "We were almost found!"

"Yeah well," Shikamaru sighed, "we're going to go through five days of this." A frown formed on his face as a loud scream resounded through the forest and he tilted his head towards the direction he thought it came from. "We should consider ourselves lucky that that's not _us_."

Ino flinched at the loud screams that followed as her mind came up with various, unpleasant scenarios as to what could have caused them.

"Come on Ino." Chouji said as he resumed munching on his chips. "We should all be fine if we work together."

"Chouji's right." Shikamaru said. "If we want to make it through this, you're going to have to follow our lead and forget about Sasuke and focus at the task at hand. We could _literally_ lose our lives during this damn test."

Ino wanted to balk at the idea of doing _anything_ that Shikamaru said and she wanted to get angry for even being suggested about forgetting about her beloved Uchiha but she knew and acknowledged, begrudgingly, that the Nara was right.

She had to follow their lead, no matter how much it smarted her and how much she hated it. This damn survival test was already turning to out to be one of the top ten worst experiences in her _life_ and damn all the gods that seemed to want to make her life more miserable, as if Sakura and that damn Asuka wasn't enough.

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Far away, deep in the forest, the Oto shinobi moved through the trees swiftly.

"Remember," Kinuta Dosu, their team leader, reminded with a growl, "we're here for one reason and one reason only."

"Right." Both Tsuchi Kin and Abumi Zaku nodded, well aware of what their orders were.

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

Team Seven kept their senses open, well aware that they were surrounded by enemies.

They had arrived to their base without incident well within the hour since they were allowed entry to the Forest. Their hideout was the same as always, carefully hidden with its surroundings with the aid of inlaid seals and genjutsu.

They traveled through the tunnel silently, following the softly glowing moss that lit their way. Their hideout was largely the same and there were only a few differences. The blankets that had been on the ground were piled in a corner for a comfortable corner to lay on. Weapons were neatly stacked in boxes and the shelves were now filled with scrolls and ink wells. In the middle of the cavern now, however, was a round stone table with big rocks for makeshift seats.

"It's good to be back." Naruto sighed.

"It is." Asuka agreed as she carefully lay aside her weapons and she sat in one of the three available seats on the table. "But I think that it's time we make plans now."

Sasuke and Naruto took their seats as well.

Sasuke sighed as he laid his hands on the table. "We have the advantage of being unseen and undetected here but we won't have it for long. Not with the Byakugan… That is, if you somehow managed to make seals that block their sight, Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto scowled, providing his answer with the simple action. "No." He admitted begrudgingly. "Making something that would work against the Byakugan would take more time and effort than even my Gravity Seals and just making out a layout would be supremely complicated… _For now_ , anyway."

"That's fine Naruto," Asuka reassured. "We can't stay here for long anyway. Eventually we're going to have to leave and hunt down a team that has the Earth scroll."

"We don't know who has what scroll." Sasuke retrieved a blank scroll from a nearby shelf as well as a well of ink and took the brush that Naruto offered him silently and began to rapidly draw a rough sketch of the Forest of Death, complete with the tower and the river that cut through it. "Or what team went through which gate."

"We'll have to battle any team we come across then," Naruto mused aloud as Asuka nodded in agreement. "It would be better to lessen our competition now… But if we come across any shinobi from Konoha or even Haku, what should we do? Do we not fight them?"

Asuka frowned thoughtfully. "I think we should leave the Rookies alone and Haku-chan as well. They should be able to get to the Tower well enough on their own. If we see anyone else, then we should simply take them out." Asuka looked away from the map and glanced up to her teammates with a smile, "It shouldn't take us long to find a team with the scroll we need."

Sasuke nodded firmly. "Getting to the tower shouldn't be too hard. We've seen it before."

That they have.

They've explored the Forest of Death dozens of times before in their training and in an effort to quell their boredom. It seemed like each time they explored, the Forest wielded a new surprise in store. From giant, man eating leopards, carnivorous plants to beautiful underground rock formations. It was only a matter of time before they would have found the tower, although they've never gone inside. That would have been risking detection and that wasn't something they were willing to do.

"Anyone could theoretically get to the tower if they go directly from their point of departure in a straight line." Sasuke observed as he traced the map with a finger.

"But in consideration of the pit falls this damn forest has, as well as the steep elevation in certain parts, competing teams, and the objective of survival…" A corner of Naruto's lips tugged up in a semblance of a smile. "It's not going to be easy."

"Well…" Asuka began, "that depends on our definition of 'easy'."

Sasuke smirked. "That it does."

"So then," Naruto drawled as he eyed his teammates, "should we begin our hunt?"

"We should." Asuka said in agreement and they all stood and began to gather their belongings.

It wasn't long before they were leisurely making their way through the Forest of Death and through its familiar winding paths. The dark forest was loud with the sound of animals and not only that, but the sounds of resounding screams that startled many a bird.

"Well it seems some sad team has run out of luck." Naruto said with a smirk as he turned to stare at the direction the screams came from.

"Idiots." Sasuke muttered.

"So it would seem." Asuka turned away and resumed her taking her path and her teammates followed close behind her. "I wonder how the others are doing…" She mused aloud. "I'm pretty sure that the Rookies would do fine and have a little difficulty at most. They _are_ some of the most promising group of shinobi we've had in generations… at least, that's what Oujii-sama said."

"Jiji said that?" Naruto turned his gaze to his blue-haired friend.

Asuka nodded as a small smile graced her lips. "Yes. We were having tea at the time and going over a few missions!"

Sasuke blinked at the information given before turning towards her. "Is that something you do often?" He asked curiously. "I know that you meet with him once in a while but is that really what you do?"

"Yes! I like to know what it is that he does. I find it all very interesting to find out how the different jobs that shinobi do operate!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well it seems to me that he's showing you what a Hokage does. Maybe he's thinking of making you into his successor." Naruto said a tad mischievously.

"Me?!" Asuka looked at the blond incredulously. "A Kage? I don't think that's something that would happen." _I mean, becoming Kage is sort of like becoming Wizard Saint! It's incredibly hard and demanding._

"You're on your way to becoming as strong as one." Sasuke said a-matter-of-factly. "Who knows, maybe you could become Kage one day." The Uchiha said with a shrug.

"Yeah, Asuka-chan." Naruto nodded. "I can totally be your ANBU Captain and teme over there could be part of your ANBU Guard!" He said enthusiastically.

"W-Wait, I think you two are getting a bit ahead of yourselves." Asuka protested. "I don't think that'll happen, I mean, didn't you want to be Hokage before Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded. "I mean, I did but now I don't. I have a better dream now." Naruto said with a smirk. "Team Seven is going to become one of the strongest teams ever, -dattebayo!"

Sasuke, for the hundredth time sighed but then a smirk crossed his face. "Hn."

Asuka giggled as she nodded, crossing her hands behind her back as she swayed so and so. "That we will, Naruto-kun. There's no if, or, buts or when. We _will_ become the strongest shinobi that Elemental Countries have ever seen."

"Man, you know what? I _really_ can't wait to fight someone." Naruto commented idly. "I mean, seriously. I want a _fight._ "

Sasuke frowned. "I get what you mean, idiot." Sasuke said pensively as he moved easily from tree to tree. "We've sparred a lot together but it'd be nice to fight others."

"I think you're both going to get your chance soon." Asuka said as she turned stopped in her step and she turned her gaze to tall treetops with sharp eyes. Beside her, Sasuke and Naruto stopped as well and they too turned their gaze to where Asuka was staring.

Asuka narrowed her eyes and with a smooth movement, withdrew a handful of shuriken to her hand and threw them with expert ease and great speed toward into the darkness of the shadows of the tree. Both Naruto and Sasuke watched intently and they both sprung to action as they heard the clang of weapons.

A foreign shinobi came to view, a shinobi from Amegakure (Hidden Rain).

Upon seeing him, Naruto couldn't help but blurt out the first thought that came to mind. "What the fuck are you wearing?!" He said as he eyed their oddly dressed opponent.

The Ame shinobi was wearing a cream-colored jumpsuit ─ which really didn't blend in well in a _forest_ and simply looked like a fashion disaster and eyesore, _period_ ─ a mouth piece, and a piece of cloth tied around his head over his eyes underneath his headband.

"Give me your scroll!" The Ame shinobi demanded, his voice distorted by the device on his face. "So which one of you has it?"

Sasuke snorted at the demand. "If you actually think that we'll answer that then you're a bigger moron than I thought."

"Are you seriously challenging us alone?" Naruto put in with a raised eyebrow. "If you even want to have a chance of getting our scroll, you're going to need your team."

The Ame shinobi gave a wordless snarl and lunged forward with a kunai in hand.

"Hn." Sasuke turned to his teammate and turned to his teammate as he avoided the slashes the Ame shinobi aimed at him with lazy ease. "You want to handle this Naruto?" Sasuke asked, a bored expression on his face.

Naruto stood to the side, his arms crossed behind his head, and he shrugged. "Nah. You can handle it. Me and Asuka-chan are just going to keep watch."

"Hn." Sasuke turned his attention back to his opponent. _This isn't even worth the use of the Sharingan,_ he thought with disdain and faint frustration. Really, what did his team need to do to get a worthy opponent? They just wanted a good battle, damn it.

Their exchange seemed to anger the Ame shinobi and his attacks grew in fervor. "Don't be so cocky!" He yelled as he threw a handful of kunai towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke easily spied the exploding tag at the end of one of the kunai and he quickly intercepted each quickly, sending them away from him and at the same time swiftly backing away from the danger the tag posed. Not a second later, the tag exploded with a deafening sound and a billow of heat and burning flames, easily destroying a chunk of an ancient, towering tree and earth.

"Why you─" The Ame shinobi surged forward again, his anger mounting evidently as the Uchiha intercepted attack after attack. "I'll kill you, you Konoha trash!"

From below, Asuka watched with a faintly interested gaze but she was more preoccupied with her surroundings. She couldn't sense anyone else, which only cemented her earlier thought. The Ame shinobi had foolishly attacked them on his own, an action which he would soon and surely regret.

Asuka hummed softly as jumped to a high branch hundreds of feet from the ground, giving her an expansive view of her surroundings. Others wouldn't have been able to see far in the darkness of the forest but her enhanced eyesight gave her a clear view.

There was nothing in sight.

"So he really did come alone, huh?" Naruto said idly.

Asuka nodded absently. "It would seem so, Naruto-kun." She turned her attention back to her teammate, who was soundly beating the Ame shinobi with pure taijutsu alone. From where she stood, she could easily see the way the Ame shinobi coughed up blood, suggesting that Sasuke had dealt great internal damage.

"Looks like Sasuke is winding up his fight." Naruto jumped down from the tree and to the forest floor, landing silently on his feet with Asuka following closely behind.

Both Asuka and Naruto watched as Sasuke beat back the Ame shinobi against a tree and how the other's movements grew fervent and desperate with an apathetic gaze and they didn't react when Sasuke beat the shinobi to an inch of his life. Sasuke backed away from his opponent when the other ceased moving and stared at the bleeding shinobi with a frown.

The injuries that the Uchiha dealt with were severe and in the forest, they would be fatal. It was likely that if he left him alive, the shinobi would be eaten by the animals if he didn't die from his injuries or blood loss first. That was aside from the unknown intentions that other shinobi would have if they came across him. It would be kinder if Sasuke killed him.

And so he did.

Sasuke stabbed his kunai through the base of the Ame's shinobi's skull. A quick and instant kill.

Sasuke turned away from the body after he swiftly searched it for a scroll, scowling when he didn't find one and turned to face his teammates casually. "Let's go. He didn't have a scroll." He said simply as Naruto and Asuka nodded.

Death was unpleasant but Asuka had long accepted the reality of it and she wasn't a stranger to it. They had all already killed at one point and they had all accepted it just as well. It was part of being a shinobi after all.

"He made a mistake coming alone." Asuka said softly as she casted one last gaze to the still body as they bounded through the trees again. "He was foolhardy… but his teammates are bound to notice his absence soon." -

"If he was that reckless, I can't imagine how his teammates are." Naruto replied. "Hopefully they're smarter than he was."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "We may not find out. We don't know if his teammates were even aware of his absence and they may not even find out who took him out."

Team Seven was fell silent soon after, each contemplating what would happen next.

Naruto blinked as he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek and he stopped abruptly, causing his teammates to stop as well and stare at him curiously.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" Asuka asked.

Naruto raised his hand to his cheek, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as it came back wet and stained red with blood. "What the hell?" He murmured. "How did─"

Team Seven tensed collectively and Asuka's head snapped up in alarm as the sharp sense of danger registered and they had a split second to react as a strong force of wind hit them, causing them to give sounds of surprise.

"What the hell?" Sasuke cursed as they were forced to the forest floor by the strong winds and he was skidding back until he was able to anchor himself with chakra and he had to raise his arms before him to try to protect himself against the biting gale.

"What now?!" Naruto yelled over the roar of the wind as he too anchored himself. "This isn't an ordinary Futon!" _I think I jinxed us teme,_ Naruto thought as he squinted against the wind.

Asuka grunted slightly against the force of the wind as she raised her arms. She squinted her eyes slightly as the billow of dust and debris that obscured her vision as the gale died down and she waited for it to dissipate.

She stood silently beside her teammates and they watched with sharp eyes as the billows of dust dissipated with the gust of the wind, revealing a woman with long black hair and an eerie smile on her face.

There was a sinister chuckle and they tensed as their new opponents came into full view, a team from Otogakure (Hidden Sound). They all easily recognized her as the one that had a tense interaction with their proctor, Mitarashi Anko, just a few hours earlier.

"It's her!" Asuka noted with recognition.

"You two fan out into the woods and keep your eyes open." The Kunoichi commanded to her teammates. "I'll handle this, _alone_." She said menacingly, her gaze trained on the trio of Konoha shinobi and smiling as they tensed.

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

"Did you guys hear that?" Chojuro murmured as he turned his gaze far into the woods.

Haku frowned and he bounded high into the treetops without a word and he could see the billow of dust and debris.

"What the hell is that?" Suigetsu asked, as he watched tensely from beside his teammate. "That sounded like something serious."

"Should we go check i-it out?" Chojuro asked, his eyebrows drawn in contemplation.

Haku didn't answer for a moment. "We should go and observe. Something tells me we need to head that way, fast."

"R-Right." Chojuro nodded as he pushed up his glasses with a free hand.

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Tenten stared at her teammate tensely and expectantly as he stared off to the distance at something only he could see with his Byakugan and she withheld the urge to demand answers. She knew better than to hurry him.

"Well, my friend? What is it?" Lee asked impatiently, completely opposite from his female teammate. He was eager for a fight. They hadn't encountered anyone since they entered the Forest and that was hours ago. The Forest was already growing dark and they hadn't made much progress in finding a scroll.

"There's a battle not far from here." Neji deactivated his Byakugan as he crossed his arms. "We may be able to steal a scroll from either team in their weakened state and lessen the competition at the same time."

Lee frowned. "That doesn't seem very youthful."

Tenten smiled slightly. "We're lessening the competition, Lee." She explained. "It's better that way and besides, we'll get that fight you're looking for soon enough I think."

Lee gave her a bright grin. "You may be right, Tenten!" He said enthusiastically. "We should go!"

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

"Well, someone's clearly not pulling their punches." Kiba said as turned his head slightly, the sound of the explosion ringing in his ears. "That sounded close."

Shino stood silently, a hand raised in the air and watching intently as one of his kikkaichu landed on it. "The forest has fallen silent." He noted. "Even the animals seemed to have retreated."

"S-Should we go check it out?" Hinata asked, her Byakugan activated. She could just make out a team bounding towards the location of the battle. "I think I see Team Ten making their way to it as well. Maybe t-they're curious as well."

Kiba frowned as he idly scratched Akamaru behind his ears. "We should… Who knows? Maybe it's something serious."

"We should proceed with caution then." Shino said lowly as Hinata nodded in agreement.

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

A ferocious growl resounded loudly in Naruto's mind and the Uzumaki had to fight back a wince at the sheer volume of it. _**'GET YOUR TEAMMATES AND LEAVE NOW! IT'S THAT WRETCHED SNAKE IN DISGUISE! HE'S NOT SOMEONE YOU CAN FIGHT!'**_ Kurama warned loudly and just in time as Naruto obeyed Kurama's word and grabbed his teammates by their clothes, wrenching them back from a new barrage of sharp wind blades that tore the earth apart where they had just been standing.

 _Kurama?!_ Naruto mentally yelled, gritting his teeth as he and his teammates landed harshly on a thick tree branch. _Snake? What snake?_

' _ **The traitor! The Sannin Orochimaru!'**_ Kurama supplied, his voice grave and Naruto could easily imagine his tails swaying agitatedly, not of fear for himself but for Naruto. _**'Don't take your eyes off from him! To do so could mean your death!'**_ Kurama gave another fierce growl. _**'Do not be fooled by his disguise. He looks different but I have no doubt that it's him!'**_

"What the hell was that?!" Sasuke demanded. "You idiot─"

"That's not a Genin!" Naruto argued. "Kurama said we can't fight him! She's not who she seems!"

"But─" Sasuke argued.

"It's that scent!" Asuka interrupted as she stared at the grinning woman staring at them with a look of dark amusement in her eyes. "She smells like snakes! Just like _him_!" Asuka hissed.

"My," The woman, a Kusa kunoichi, drawled. "What do we have here? An Uchiha and an Uzumaki?"

Just the sound of her voice set Asuka on edge unlike anything before. The way that she was staring at them made Asuka grit her teeth and back away ever so slightly and she bit back her disgust as she watched her lick at her lips with an unusually long tongue.

"My," She drawled, "this promises to be _most_ entertaining."

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded, his face pale against the onslaught of paralyzing Killing Intent. It was on a completely different level from that of even Zabuza's and just the thought is foreboding and coupled with Kurama's warning, even more so. "Is it our scroll that you want?"

"No." Asuka whispered as she shook her head. "She's not here for that."

The Kusa kunoichi smiled eerily. "Now, don't think of going anywhere now," She said with a low and ominous chuckle. "You _won't_ get very far."

There was a loud hiss in the air and their eyes widened as a giant snake came into view from the dark shadows of the forest. It was easily as large as the towering trees of the Forest of Death and its tongue was flickering menacingly.

"What the _fuck_." Naurto deadpanned as his heart began to pound in his chest but even despite that, he refused to let go of his composure. "That is a big fucking snake. There's no way that _isn't_ a summons."

The kunoichi laughed and they watched as she reached into her pocket, bringing a scroll into view. An Earth scroll, to be precise. "Now this would go nicely with your Heaven scroll, now wouldn't it?" She said with a smirk as she waved it at them, taunting them, and then, to the immense shock and disgust of Team Seven, swallowed it.

"Oh, that is disgusting." Naurto muttered under his breath and watched as she flickered her tongue exactly like the snake that was towering behind her.

' _ **Don't underestimate that damn snake,'**_ Kurama warned.

 _If he really is a Sannin… What can we do against an enemy like that?_ Naruto thought tensely as he narrowed his eyes.

"When this is all over," She murmured, her voice taking a raspy edge that brought shivers down their spines, despite them, "one of us will have both scrolls and the other one will be _dead_."

' _ **Survive'**_ Kurama answered tensely, ' _ **You're no match for a Sannin. Not yet. Not now.'**_

Naruto swallowed heavily. _Damn it all. I_ hate _this_.

They all tensed yet again as the killing intent rose to proportions that they've never felt before and they all froze. Sasuke's heart pounded furiously in his chest and he couldn't stop from trembling from sheer fear as his mind bombarded him with images of his own death and arose memories of that dreadful night that he had shut away long ago. Naruto gritted his teeth and he tried to physically shake away his fear but despite that he found that he couldn't. Memories of the way he was treated rose to the forefront of his mind, as well as the instances that he had been so close to _death_ and he thought for sure, that this would be the day he _died_ ─

"Don't let her get into your mind!" Asuka yelled, snapping Naruto and Sasuke from their stupor as she rose her chakra in response to combat the sharp heaviness in the air. "Snap out of it!"

Sasuke gave a gasp. _Her bloodlust─ I-It's so damn potent!_ He thought as he tried to gather his composure. "W-Who are you?" Sasuke said between gritted teeth as anger rose then. He was angry at the situation he found himself in and angry at his own damn weakness.

Naruto growled as he shook his head, as if to physically shake away the effects of the sharp killing intent from the air. He gave Asuka a look of gratitude and really, he had to admire her determination and the way that she stared down at the Kusa kunoichi.

"My," she drawled, "how curious. You weren't as affected as your teammates were. I wonder why that is?"

Asuka gritted her teeth as the killing intent increased significantly. Her hand trembled despite her effort to stave it off and cold sweat broke out on her skin.

"Hm…" The Kusa kunoichi tilted her head, as if in contemplation. "And those eyes… Such a color… How did you get it, I wonder? Who were your parents, child?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Asuka snapped as she raised her chakra yet again. _This feeling…_ Asuka thought as she kept her attention on her opponent, _I've never felt something this deadly since I've been revived! I can't help but remember the way I died─_ The images were stark clear in her mind and she could almost feel the phantom sensation of her injuries that led to her death. _But still, I can't help but compare it to Acnologia and Zeref ─ It feels like I'm staring at death! I'm afraid,_ Asuka realized with a sharp breath as her hand trembled and the grip on her kunai slackened for a moment. _But I c-can't just─_

" _MOVE!_ " Sasuke yelled as Asuka was pulled from her thoughts as the giant snake sprung at them with lightning speed and they barely managed to command their bodies to move and dodge.

The snake hit the spot where they had been moments ago, easily destroying everything in its path. It righted itself with frightening speed and it was already moving towards them. They had to move quickly. The snake was going after them with single minded intensity.

As they were moving rapidly through the trees, Sasuke swiftly threw a handful of kunai laden with explosive tags on their ends and threw them with great accuracy to the moving snake. There was a fiery explosion and Naruto savagely cursed as there was no visible damage at all and Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Its scales are too strong!" Asuka noted as she kept a frantic eye on her surroundings, knowing very well that the Kusa kunoichi would never let them go so easily. The look in her eyes…

The snake gave a loud, ominous hiss and it lunged towards them yet again, fangs bared wide, and it hissed again as its fangs were embedded into wood instead of flesh.

" _Damn it!_ " Sasuke cursed as the snake steadied itself readily and it bared its fangs yet again. This time when it did, Sasuke's hands blurred through hand seals and he breathed in deep.

Naruto saw his actions, understood immedietly what he was doing and nodded approvingly. _If we can't affect it from the outside, then we'll attack the inside!_

" _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!_ " **[Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu]** Sasuke breathed out a volley of fireballs, each potentially devastating in their own right and they watched in satisfaction as the fireballs hit the snakes open mouth, unintentionally breathing in the searing flames, causing the snake to flail in pain and give a cry that was more akin to a scream. The flames grew in size and the scent of charred flesh rose in the air and they watched after a few moments as the snake hit the ground with a final sound of pain before falling still.

"We need to move." Asuka said urgently and the others quickly nodded, preparing to do just that.

"I can sense your _fear,_ " A voice interrupted and Team Seven immedietly gathered into a defensive formation, each of them back to back, "I can sense your _desperation_."

There was another loud hiss and Team Seven collectively tensed as three other giant snakes slid into view from the shadows, the Kusa Kunoichi standing atop one, staring down at them with an unsightly smirk on her face and a look of hunger in her eyes.

"It's only natural," She said lowly, her voice sliding over them like putrid oil, "after all, the pray must never let down it's guard, not even for a _single_ moment in the presence of its _predator_."

The look in her eyes sent unsettled them deeply and they gritted their teeth as she licked at her lips with an eerily long tongue, as if she was savoring a meal.

"What is it that you want?" Asuka snapped, "What are you after? It clearly isn't the scroll."

"Oh," The Kusa kunoichi raised an eyebrow, "You've managed that out? Clever." She smirked. "No. If I wanted your scroll, I could have easily pried it from your corpses. No. What I want is something _different_ …" She chuckled.

Naruto growled lowly in his throat. "Your scent, your summons─ Who are you really?!" He wanted the other to reveal who he was. He fully believed Kurama's words but the situation that they found themselves seemed so _surreal_ , so _impossible_.

Really, what were the odds of fighting against a _Sannin,_ against the one and only _Orochimaru,_ who dared to infiltrate _Konoha_?

"He's right." Sasuke said, his Sharingan whirling to life, making his eyes glow in the darkness of the forest ominously. "There's only a few contractors for the Snakes Summons and you can count them on a single hand." Sasuke reached behind his back, his eyes narrowing as their opponent's grin grew to ghastly proportions. "There are two, in fact, and one of them is here, loyal to Konoha and she was our proctor, Mitrashi Anko."

"What is it that you're really after, Orochimaru?!" Asuka demanded yet again and revealing the true name of the demon before them.

* * *

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

* * *

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **I appreciate any input, also sorry about the delay. I also want to give a great thanks to all my loyal readers and followers!**

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17: CHUNIN EXAMS PT II - FOD II

**CHAPTER 17: CHUNIN EXAMS PTIII ─ FOREST OF DEATH PT II ─ Encounter with a Great Enemy**

 **Warning: Usual Warnings Apply ─ Note: I did my best with the fight scenes. I think they could be better, which I'll edit later, but remember just who it is they're fighting!**

* * *

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

* * *

Outside, far in the village, three shinobi stared down solemnly at the three mutilated bodies of Genin. Blood stained sacred, religious statues and the ground red.

"Just when things were going so smoothly." Kotetsu sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "We need to report this. Go get the proctor." He said to his fellow shinobi and the other nodded, disappearing with a flash of Shunshin.

Kotetsu began to go through the pockets of the dead shinobi and Izumo did the same. Grimacing at their sorry state. He pulled out what he found which was an ID, registration forms and standard shinobi gear.

"They're from Kusagakure." Izumo read, raising his head as he heard the sound of footsteps coming behind.

Mitarashi Anko strode towards them with a displeased look on her face. "What the hell is going on? I was enjoying my lunch, you know." She asked as her eyes roved over the still, bloodied forms of the Genin.

"We went through their belongings," Kotetsu began as he gestured to what they had found, "We found their identifications. They're shinobi from Kusagakure and all three were registered for the Chunin Exams and they weren't _just_ killed." Kotetsu stood from where he knelt, stepping back away from the bodies to give Anko ample view for an assessment.

"Their faces." Anko scowled, her eyebrows furrowing as she stared at the grotesque sight of exposed flesh. "They're _gone_." She absently raised a hand to her neck, feeling a very familiar pang of pain. _There's no doubt about it. This is_ his _jutsu,_ she thought solemnly. _But what is he doing at the Chunin Exams?!_

Anko clenched her hands into fists before she whirled around. "I need photos of what they looked like! Where are their ID's?!" She demanded.

"Right here ma'am." The shinobi handed her the ID's.

When she saw the photos, Anko's eyes widened in shock as she saw very familiar faces. _This is the face he's taken?_ Another thought arose, urgent and alarming. _Had this already happened when that Kusa kunoichi─_

 **Dark eyes bore into Anko's and an unsettling smile was sent her way.** _ **"I was… just returning your kunai."**_

Anko gritted her teeth as she turned to her comrades. "We're in deep shit." Anko said and the others straightened at the look on her face.

Mitarashi Anko wasn't a kunoichi to get so easily rattled.

"Get moving! Tell Hokage-sama exactly what's happened here and while you're at it, tell ANBU that they need to get squadrons in the Forest of Death immedietly!" Anko turned, "I'll be heading in after them in the meanwhile, now go!"

"Right!" They chorused, disappearing in a flash.

Anko stared at the still bodies grimly for a moment, gritting her as her mind raced, and after a moment she turned on her heel, her coat flaring behind her dramatically with the sharp movement, and she ran towards the forest with determination and resolve.

 _I hope I won't be too late,_ Anko thought, _Whatever it is you're after Orochimaru… You won't succeed!_

 **-xXx-XxX-xXx-**

Orochimaru's eyes bored into the Genin before him, his eyes gleaming in the dark shadows. "Oh?" Orochimaru said, his voice soft and unforgiving. "How _curious_ … How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Enough games!" Sasuke snarled, raising his hands and swiftly going through hand signs. He wasn't willing to stall any longer. They needed to act, _fast_. If this really was Orochimaru… "Naruto! Asuka!"

They understood immedietly.

"Don't hold back!" Asuka called out as she sped forward, one hand around her katana, channeling chakra down its hilt, making the blade glow with her power.

"Way ahead of you!" Naruto called as he formed a familiar hand sign. " _Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_ A squadron of clones came to life, each wearing grim expressions of determination.

"Take out the snakes first!" Sasuke yelled as he dodged a strike from one of the giant snakes, frowning at the explosion of broken earth and debris. The snake quickly rebounded and the Uchiha breathed in deeply, gathering chakra in his chest for a moment before releasing it. " _Fire Style: Fire Dragon's Flame!"_ **[Katon: Karyudan]**

A dragon made of flames came to life, its maw open and fangs bared. It struck quickly, hitting the snake head on and it gave a screech of pain and the acrid scent of burnt flesh filled the air.

Narruto's clones surrounded the snake, each already knowing their role to play. Each clone began to rain down a barrage of kunai, multiplying with a cry of _'Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu'_ **[Shuriken Kage Bushin no Justu]** and the attack was devastating as they were aided by a carefully and swiftly executed Futon.

They hit his target with enough force to pierce the thick scales on the snake's side, causing the snake to writhe in agony and give an ear-piercing screech of pain. Naruto's eyes narrowed and watched solemnly as suddenly, the snake gave another shriek before there was the sound of a large explosion and the snake was literally blown to pieces.

Asuka jumped overhead her target and she flipped midair to dodge a strike and landed on the snakes back. She channeled chakra to her feet as the snake's movements grew frenzied and tried to catch her, twisting on itself to gaze at her bloodlust in its eyes. Asuka steadied her sword, giving a battle cry as she channeled lightning down her sword and driving it deep into the scales of the snake, prompting the snake to buckle wildly to try to throw her off, but Asuka stuck stubbornly. She took a moment to steady herself before she began to run forward quickly, all the while cutting through the flesh of the snake, before standing atop the head of the snake and lifting her katana before stabbing it through the skull of the snake with another battle cry.

It gave another loud cry of pain but then it abruptly went still, its body falling to the ground with a loud sound and causing the ground to shake heavily with its immense weight.

Asuka jumped away from the still snake, keeping an eye on the would-be form of Orochimaru as her teammates flanked her side.

Orochimaru's attention was focused on Team Seven causing them to feel on edge and as they spied the sharp gleam in his eye even more so. A malicious grin stretched across the snake's face and to their horror, they watched as he raised a hand to his face and began _peeling_ away at his skin to reveal _another_ face.

"What─" Sasuke took an unconscious step backwards, his eyes wide with confusion and disgust.

"That's─" Asuka had no words, to describe the act she was seeing but then, there was a ping in her senses and her head snapped towards the tree, a feeling of horror rising in her.

"Asuka?" A familiar voice called out and Asuka, Sasuke and Naruto paled drastically as Team Ten came into view, jumping out from the cover of the trees.

"Is this where the explosion came from?"

Team Eight came into view as well, landing just by Team Seven's side and a moment later, to their immense horror, so did Team Nine ─ _Team Gai_ ─ and Haku's Team.

"It seems we have all been drawn to the same place!" Lee said enthusiastically, a smile on his face but it quickly dimmed as he spied the still and bloodied forms of the giant snakes, the smell of smoke and burnt flesh and the heavy atmosphere that lingered over them.

" _Holy shit,_ what happened here?!" Kiba said as he surveyed the destruction around him, blinking when Akamaru began to bark wildly and shake uncontrollably in his arms. "Akamaru? What─"

" _No!_ " Asuka said horrified, "You all need to get out of here! _Now!_ " She demanded, her heart pounding in her chest as panic for her friends very well near seized her but with an iron will, she pushed it down.

"You all need to get out of here!" Sasuke demanded as well, his Sharingan glowing brightly and his usual composure shook. "You don't know what you're up against─"

"What are you talking about Uchiha?" Neji snapped but he paused as there was as sinister laughter filled the air and caught their attention.

Almost all at once, they all stumbled as an unbearable pressure filled the air, causing more than one to fall to their knees and give sounds of pain, confusion and most of all, _fear_. Only a few were able to remain on their feet and that was just barely and it was a mistake to even call that a small victory.

"My," Orochimaru began, watching avidly as the prey before him became so utterly _helpless_ , "this just keeps becoming more promising by the _second_. This is the newest generation of Konoha?" He said, giving a mocking sound of contemplation.

"W-What is this?" Neji said between gritted teeth as he clutched at his head and saw unbidden images of own his death, of memories he had long _buried_ , of his father and the utter agonizing pain of his seal. He struggled to stand straight and was only doing so through sheer willpower alone but even that wasn't enough to stop the minute trembling in his limbs.

Shikamaru shivered violently, nearly biting his tongue as he tried to push away the dark thoughts clouding his mind. _Get a grip on yourself goddamn it!_ He clenched his hands, trying to gain some semblance of control and he could just spy the enemy that had crippled them without so much as moving.

He was like a pale faced demon wreathed in darkness and his gold eyes ─ so much unlike Asuka's ─ were cold and unforgiving and they promised pain and suffering, offered no hint of humanity.

" _It's you_." Haku bit out, senbon sliding into his hands as he came to stand by Team Seven's side, his eyes narrowed and coldly calculating. "You're the Sannin, _Orochimaru_."

Haku's teammates came by his side, each looking pale but in marginally better condition than a majority of the Konoha Genin. Each had their swords in hand: Chojuro with _Hiramekarei_ **[Great Twin Blades*]** and Suigetsu with _Kubikiribocho_ **[Decapitating Carving Knife]**.

"Well, it seems that I'm more well known amongst the youth than I thought." Orochimaru said as he licked at his lips with a disgustingly long tongue.

"Your name is in the Bingo Book." Haku said tensely, "And no one would forget _any_ of the _Sannin_."

Orochimaru gave another laugh, delighting in the way that many of his prey gave sounds of fear and as even those that were left standing, struggled to _stay_ standing.

Ino vomited on the ground, shaking uncontrollably and whimpering in fear as she saw her own death in her mind, repeatedly. It was almost like she could _feel_ it, could feel the way that the blade cut through her flesh, could feel the unforgiving pain and the way her heart pounded with horror and fear.

Chouji gave a strangled sound as tears welled in his eyes, trying to futilely understand what was happening. It felt like his heart was going to give out at any moment.

Hinata had tears running down her face, heaving for breath that wouldn't come to her and staring unseeingly at the ground with wide eyes and curled into herself. It was like she was surrounded by a dark void, separated from reality and shoved into a dark nightmare.

Shino's Kikaichu were buzzing with sharp agitation and unceasingly. Shino could barely stand on his feet. If it hadn't been for the aid of the tree near him, he didn't doubt for a second that he'd be on the ground with the majority of his comrades.

Kunai slid into the Sannin's hands with a quick gesture. "Let's see if any of you are _more_ than just helpless _prey_. Perhaps, at least, I'll be able to take something of use from your cold corpses. It isn't every day that I'm offered an opportunity to Konoha's precious clan heirs and such promising _Kekkei_ _Genkai,_ after all." Orochimaru laughed as he threw the kunai with sharp accuracy before swiftly throwing another handful of kunai, each aimed for the kunai before him.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as horrified realization struck. "Move." He said lowly, as he watched the kunai sail towards them as if the world was slowing around him. " _Move!"_ He yelled this time, his voice filled with desperation even though his body refused to cooperate.

" _Damn it!_ " The Uchiha cursed under his breath as he willed his body to move and he raised a kunai in the air, ready to stab himself to use the pain to snap him from the heavy hold of Orochimaru's Killer Intent when Asuka intervened.

Asuka took in a deep breath, her eyes sharpening as she gave a ferocious growl as she gathered her magic. _I can't hold back now!_ _"Sky Dragon's Sigh!"_ **[Tenryu no Toiki]** Asuka thrust her hand before her and she gritted her teeth as a blast of wind was sent forward, disrupting the path of the kunai and sending hurling away.

She didn't stop there, however.

" _Anomaly Resist Enchant: Re-Raise!"_ Wendy yelled determinedly as she spread her arms wide towards her comrades and brilliant, green cloak of light surrounded each and every one of them, many giving sounds of shock as they were jolted from their terror and offered them some semblance of reorder.

Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly. _What was that? A Kekkei Genkai? There were no hand signs… Interesting._

"I can move!" Shikamaru said shocked and pleased. He wanted to ask what sort of technique Asuka used but he was well aware that now was not the time. He acted swiftly and straightened himself, running towards his teammates and urging them up. "We need to get up _now_ and _move_! We'll be dead if we don't!"

"What the hell?" Kiba muttered to himself confusedly as he stood up somewhat shakily but in a marginally better condition than he had been before. He scanned his surroundings quickly, scooping Akamaru into his arms as he did so, and found his teammates standing up and taking battle stances.

Neji frowned, wiping away the sweat on his face as Lee and Tenten flanked his sides.

"What do we do, Neji?" Tenten asked lowly and urgently. "What can we do against a _Sannin_?!" There was no mistaking that face. She would know, after all, she'd researched everything she could on her idol, Senju Tsunade who was a Sannin herself and that had included her teammates as well.

"You need to stick together!" Naruto said, having heard her question, never once taking his eyes off Orochimaru. "None of us can afford to fight on our own!"

"You're right, Naruto-kun." Haku said seriously, his voice low and somber. "Against an opponent like this, it's unlikely we'll survive otherwise."

Ino swallowed harshly at their words, knowing that what they were saying was true. She was scared and afraid for her life. She felt weak in a way that she's never been before. She was afraid to die but she was determined to live but she realized that, in this situation, there was nothing she could do but run and stay out of the way. _I c-can't believe this is happening… I'm so─ s-so_ **weak**! Ino thought despairingly.

"Try as you might," Orochimaru said, a look of dark amusement on his face, "all you'll remain is _prey_."

That was all the warning he offered before he surged forward with incredible speed.

Hinata gave a cry of alarm as he disappeared in a blur from her sight. She quickly raised her hands in a familiar hand sign, hastily activating her Byakugan. "W-Where'd he go?!" _I can't see him!_ She thought, panicked.

"He's fast!" Shino breathed out, sweat building on his forehead. Though he could move now, the oppressive feeling still hung overhead heavily.

"I can't see him!" Suigetsu cursed as he tightened his hand around his blade, stepping back into a familiar defensive formation with his team. "He's─"

Asuka gave a cry of pain as she felt a punch land on her stomach and the force was so great, she was sent hurtling backwards and slamming a tree with a resounding impact that created a crater like figure before the tree gave under its weight and fell to the forest floor with a loud crash.

"Asuka!" Naruto cried but that was the only thing he could say before he too was sent back with great force, breaking through thick tree branches as he did so. "Argh!"

"Asuka! Naruto!" Sasuke whirled around just in time to catch a punch aimed at him and Orochimaru's eyes bored into his with frightening intensity. Sasuke gave a growl, angry, and glaring at the snake with hate filled eyes. Sasuke deactivated his weights with a single hand sign and he raised a leg swiftly and struck downwards harshly.

Orochimaru blocked it easily with his forearm, smirking at the look of anger that was sent to him but most of all at the _complete_ Sharingan that the Uchiha wielded. "Let's see your might, _Uchiha_."

What ensued was an exchange of taijutsu and Sasuke blocked every attack that the Sannin gave but Sasuke was more than aware that he was _playing_ with them.

Orochimaru laughed, bringing his hands together in _very_ familiar hand sign that had dread building in Sasuke rapidly. "In fact, let's see the strength of _all_ your little friends, hm? _Shadow Clone Jutsu._ "

"Oh, _fuck._ " Kiba cursed under his breath as he moved hurriedly, Akamaru jumping from his arms and onto the ground. "Get ready!"

"Ready?!" Ino shrieked as she watched as four clones came to life, each wearing the same unsettling expression of dark amusement. "How the hell do we do that?! Even against his clones─ We can't handle even a _fraction_ of his strength!"

"Don't underestimate him!" Haku provided as he sent a volley of senbon at the clones, frowning as the clones easily dodged. "Assume that he has a mastery over _everything_. Watch each other's back and focus on _evading_ and _escaping_." Haku stressed, pushing back the urge to go by Team Seven's side.

The clones separated, each one going to a different team without mercy.

It was quickly evident how ─ again─ _outmatched_ they were as they were reminded of the might that a Sannin wielded. They didn't even have a _fraction_ of the power a Sannin wielded. Very soon and very quickly, they were gaining injuries that pushed them to the near brink.

Kiba was cursing furiously, a snarl twisting at his lips as he tried to protect Hinata and dodge the kunai that were intent on impaling them. Shino had his arms in front of him, sending out his Kikaichu in large swarms, trying to slow down the clone but they were put down easily.

Orochimaru's clone simply breathed out a large fireball, it's heat scorching as it took out a large portion of Shino's swarm easily and the Aburame hastily commanded them back. The Sannin didn't stop there, however, and he breathed out _another_ fireball with frightening ease, this one just as big and devastating towards the Inuzuka, and Kiba was swift to get out of the way but the fire was already spreading as his coat caught a spark, instantly spreading to the rest of his jacket.

Hinata leaped back out of range from the fireball's path, her arms raised protectively in front of her face. "Kiba!" She cried, worry seizing her and her heart pounding in her chest. She lowered her hands slightly but she barely had time to strengthen her defense as Orochimaru's arm stretched over to her like a boneless snake and hit her with her chest with enough force to feel a rib break. Hinata gave a scream and she was sent skidding back across the ground like a rag doll and she tried to roll with the force to lessen the damage.

Kiba gave a cry of pain as the fire licked at his skin and he hurried to rid himself of his jacket, throwing it away from him without a second thought, exposing the mesh armor shirt he had under a quarter sleeve shirt. A portion at the back was gone and his skin was rapidly turning an angry rain and burning hot with pain.

A wave of water put out the flames and Kiba only had a second to send a nod of gratitude to a harried looking Chojuro.

Chojuro had his sword in hand and was working in conjunction with his fellow teammates to try to hit the clone, but every attack they threw was dodged easily and futile.

"Stop─" Suigetsu heaved his sword downwards, hitting nothing but ground, cutting through it like a hot knife and he easily lifted it again, readying another swipe, "moving!" He said as another attack was met with no attack.

The snake moved like rubber, as if he had no bones, which made him truly hard to attack and coupled with his sheer speed, it was very _frustrating_ and not to mention _frightening._ There was no way that they could afford to lose their calm and focus. Not in a fight like this.

Chojuro easily moved Hirameki, as if the heavy weight of the blade was nonexistent, and a thick, visible aura of chakra coated the blade a dark blue. He ran towards the clone with great speed and as he came close, he lowered himself slightly on his knees, aiming Hirameki towards the clone's torso and legs.

"Suigetsu!" He called, his eyebrows drawn in concentration.

Suigetsu grunted slightly as he spun on the heel of his foot in the opposite direction than Chojuro, the blades closing in on the clone, heaving Kubikiribocho over his shoulder and never losing momentum as he intently aimed to decapitate the clone. His eyes narrowed as he saw the clone trying to move away.

"No!" Chojuro cried and he gave a desperate burst of chakra that gave him the extra edge of speed that he needed to cut through the clone.

The clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Chojuro gave a sigh of relief as he lowered Hirameki slightly. Sweat beaded at his brow, a clear sign of his fatigue and sharp chakra usage.

"Don't let your guard down yet, Chojuro." _I'm pretty sure it was pure luck that we even managed to dispel one of that creep's clones…_ Suigetsu lowered his head slightly as he stabbed the large sword into the ground and his eyes narrowed as he spied the real Orochimaru watching with a detestable smirk. "We still need to do something about that creep."

Chojuro glanced at him worriedly. "What _can_ we do against him?"

"I don't know." Suigetsu admitted begrudgingly. He wasn't stupid enough to think he could do something against an enemy of this caliber. "But we can't just do _nothing_. If we die, then we die _fighting._ "

Chojuro pursed his lips before nodding determinedly, a bead of sweat running down his face. "Right," he murmured. "Still… I can't help but think that he's toying with us. Defeating his clones? I feel like that was a fluke… The true battle has yet to truly begin."

Suigetsu swallowed harshly, his eyes lowering slightly with trepidation. "Yeah…"

"Lee!" Neji said as Tenten sent an array of weapons towards the clone, scowling when they missed their target. Tenten _never_ missed but against this enemy─ everything that they did was countered like it was _nothing_. The Hyuga gritted his teeth as his mind raced. _Orochimaru is an S-Rank criminal. If he'd get his hands on any of us there's no doubt that he'd try to get to our clan secrets, seal or not! We'll end up as experiments or_ _worse_ _._ "Lee, lose your weights!"

Lee snapped his head to his teammate with a conflicted look on his face. "But Gai-sensei said only to─"

" _I know_!" Neji snapped, "But this _is_ a last resort! The lives of our comrades are at stake! He's a _Sannin_ , Lee! We can't afford to hold back!"

Lee opened his mouth to reply before nodding swiftly. "Right!"

"We'll cover you while you get your weights off Lee!" Tenten replied as she withdrew a scroll from her waist, opening it in a swift movement and summoning the cache of weapons within it.

Lee bounded to a tree, kneeling and hurriedly taking off his leg warmers and swiftly taking off his weights, giving a sigh of relief as the heavy weight lifted and placing them down on the ground gently as to not give away the impact of the massive weight. _Whatever happens, I can not afford to use the Lotus no matter how much I want to! I cannot let my teammates be weighed down by me nor can I afford to be incapacitated against an enemy like this! I need to focus on our safety first!_

Lee flashed to the clone's side, a determined expression on his face. Lee gave a fierce punch and up close he saw the clone's eyes widen as it barely managed to dodge and the attack tore the ground apart with a small shockwave. Lee didn't hesitate, didn't pause as he readied another attack and at the same time Tenten was manipulating a bundle of sharp wire around the clone and Neji was herding the clone towards their ambush.

" _Now!_ " Neji snarled as he prepared for a palm strike but his eyes widened in shock as the clone sank into the ground, dodging Lee's attacks and escaping Tenten's bounds.

Tenten gave a shriek as she was pulled into the ground and the clone reemerged before her, looming over her like a demonic shadow, causing her to give an unbidden whimper of fear as he smiled at her.

" _Tenten!_ "

 _Ohmygodohmygod─_ Tenten thought and she couldn't help but squeeze her eyes shut, fear taking over her like never before. _I'm going to die! I'm going to die, Imgoingtodie─_

There was a war cry from a familiar voice and Tenten's eyes snapped open in shock, just in time to see Asuka lunge towards the clone with an expression of pure _fury_. Asuka tackled the clone, moving it away from Tenten and providing her teammates the opportunity to help her get out from her earthy prison, and sending them rolling across the ground.

Asuka gave yell as she was sent skidding back by a punch to her stomach but she pushed away the pain as she breathed in deep, her eyes glowing with power and magic rising to her call. " _Sky Dragon's,"_ She began, her voice echoing loudly and a magic circle appearing before her and glowing a brilliant white-blue, " _ **ROAR**_ _!"_

She breathed out a tornado of razor-sharp wind, hitting the clone head on, and sending it back with a cry of surprise as it was sent flying back, hitting debris that was picked up and sent flying through trees before it finally disappeared in an explosion of smoke. The fierce wind attack left a deep gauge in the earth and sending an explosive shockwave of dust and debris.

Asuka turned swiftly, dismissing the look of shock that Team Gai gave her as she spied Naruto lunge towards another clone that was plaguing Team Ten, a thunderous expression on his face and his eyes a demonic red.

Shikamaru took the opportunity to get Choji and Ino out of the line of fire. The Akimichi had deep bruising over his chest and stomach while the Yamanaka was nursing a bruised back from where she had been sent slamming against a tree and minding her broken rib.

Naruto's marks were more pronounced than ever, his eyes a crimson red, his nails deadly sharp and teeth like fangs. A shroud of red chakra coated him like a searing flame and emanating a deadly aura of bloodlust and rage.

"This chakra─" Haku said, his eyes wide with shock. He shook the thought away for another time. The red chakra felt heavy, oppressive in a different manner than Orochimaru's and _powerful_. It felt… _ancient_. Corrosive. _Where is he getting this power?_ Haku wondered.

Naruto surrounded the clone with tagged kunai before slamming his hands together. " _Gravity Seal: Second Class!"_

The seals tags at the ends of the kunai glowed a violent violet for a moment before a heavy pressure hit the clone and a crater formed at its feet and it couldn't move much at all. It visibly struggled for a moment before chakra began to bleed out heavily and Naruto, seeing this, hurried to go through hands signs before building chakra in his mouth and spitting out a sharp volley of water shaped senbon.

" _Water Style: Heavenly Weeping!"_ **[Suiton: Tenkyu]**

The senbon hit their target, causing the clone to dispel with an explosion of smoke and Naruto deactivated his seals before scanning the clearing and pulling Hinata out of the way of an oncoming lightning attack as he did so.

"Naruto!" Asuka called out as she turned, "Sasuke!"

The Uchiha was busy fighting the Sannin ─ the real one, not a clone ─ in an intensive taijutsu match. The Sannin however was blocking each and every attack dealt easily. There was look of pleasant surprise and satisfaction on the Sannin's face, something that made dread curl in Asuka's stomach. Sasuke unsheathed his katana, lightning running down the blade.

The clang of weapons echoed loudly in the clearing.

"Kinjutsu as well?" Orochimaru said, maniac glee clear in his tone. "A _completed_ Sharingan, high rank Katon and such well versed taijutsu? And your teammates…" Orochimaru kicked the Uchiha away from him, the other giving him a snarl and landing on his feet easily and Orochimaru laughed. "My, _Sasuke-kun_ it seems that you and your team have indeed exceeded expectations. I wonder, just how far does your potential go?"

" _Shut your mouth!_ " Naruto growled, his sounding deeper and darker to his comrades and earning looks of shock from Ino. "We could give less than a shit about what you have to say!"

 _When did he─ When did he become so dark?_ Ino wondered.

"Woah." Suigetsu muttered to himself. "Kid has balls to talk to a _Sannin_ like that."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Children these days─ No respect for their elders _at all_." _That looks in his eyes… There's no mistaking it. So this is the Ninetails?_ Orochimaru turned his head slightly, well aware of the Genin around him. "What will you do now, I wonder?"

Asuka was the one that growled lowly this time, seeming just as feral as Naruto in that moment. "You won't hurt our friends! Whatever it is that your after─ _Whatever_ your mission _is_ , you won't complete it! You'll be stopped, one way or another, whether by us or someone else!"

"And as for us," Sasuke stepped up beside his teammates ─ and, oh, Team Seven set themselves in a defense line in front of their friends and the _sight_ they made ─ his eyes narrowed and a scowl set deep on his face, "we don't want anything to do with _you_. You want our power, want to _use_ us." Sasuke's frown morphed into something sharp─ _dangerous_. "I can see it on your face. I'll tell you now, that _won't_ happen."

"What?" Shikamaru murmured, his sharp eyes never once leaving them. "Of course… Orochimaru is a damn scientist. He's perfectly capable of _bloodline theft_." Shikamaru's lip curled. "Why Orochimaru would want them aside from power, is anyone's guess but I can't imagine it'd be good at all."

Orochimaru hissed, anger crossing his face like a thundercloud before it disappeared as fast as it came and a smirk took its place. "We shall see, _Sasuke-kun_."

Naruto decided at that moment that words were no longer necessary and lunged forward with an animalistic roar.

The Uzumaki's speed surprised many of the Genin as well as the sheer strength that he seemed to have gained, demonstrated by the way that he tore apart trees with his bare hands.

 _This was the dead last of the Academy?!_ Neji thought incredulously as he watched Naruto punch at Orochimaru's raised arms in defense with a resounding thud that belied the strength behind the attack, as well as by how the Sannin actually _skidded_ back a few feet.

"Such youth…" Lee whisper (shouted) to himself. _Uzumaki Naruto, a fellow Genius of hard work!_ Lee shook himself from his stupor and paid close attention to his own opponent, who was sadly, actually _matching_ his speed, something that built dread and frustration within him. It didn't surprise him, considering just who his enemy was but still, all the hard work he'd put into training seemed useless now.

Naruto's hits were countered but the strength behind the attacks surprised him slightly but he knew that the blond was the host of the Kyubi.

Asuka turned to the others. "All of you, get as far away from here as possible! We'll stall him as long as possible!" She ordered.

"What?" Kiba said incredulously. "We can't just leave you here─"

" _LEAVE!_ You'll die if you stay here!" _Or worse,_ went unsaid.

"K-Kiba," Hinata placed a hand on her teammates shoulder, "we should listen to her. Team Seven are the only ones that seem to be able to even g-get near him. I hate it as much as you do but we'll be more of a detriment than a-an asset right now." She explained gently.

Kiba gritted his teeth, knowing that what she said was right. "Damn it." He growled to himself, "Let's go!" He called, the resignation clear in his voice.

"Haku?" Chojuro turned to his teammate, an unspoken question in his eyes.

Haku scowled, debating what to do. It was somewhat clear that Orochimaru's objective was power and the way he could obtain that was through their bloodlines. The majority of the Konoha Genin were from Clans and they each had something to offer, something that Orochimaru could _steal_ but it was also clear that the Sannin was more interested in _Team Seven._ Haku knew personally that they were different from other Genin. It made sense that they'd be the ones he'd concentrate on.

"Now, now," The Sannin drawled, his voice sounding unforgiving to their ears, "don't go anywhere. _You won't get very far_."

There were startled cries as the ground seemed to shake harshly and the trees gave ominous sounds, sounding like more than one was on the threat of toppling.

"What's happening?!" Chouji cried.

Clones burst from the ground, each one intent on the a Genin and earning sounds of shock and fear from the Rookies. There were more clones than they could handle and they could only just prepare themselves for battle but it was hard, being as injured as they were and so very clearly outmatched.

"Leave them out of this!" Sasuke yelled, as he sped towards a nearby clone that had targeted the Aburame, cutting through it with a lightning charged sword and cutting cleanly through a thick tree behind it.

Orochimaru smirked again, dark and dangerous. "Why would I do that Sasuke-kun when it shows me more of your power? What would you show me if I killed one of them?"

Sasuke snarled, turning and kicking viciously at another clone near him that had delivered an attack against the fledging Weapon Mistress, who futilely tried to protect herself with her weapons. The clone disappeared in an explosion of smoke and Sasuke didn't see the sharp look of relief on Tenten's face.

Haku's hands sped through hand signs, the temperature dropping sharply by several degrees. " _Ice Release: Ice Dragon Jutsu!"_ A dragon made of pure ice came to life, gleaming in the darkness and an open maw promising pain. It gave a cry as it sped towards clone, and _luckily_ , it hit the clone, dispelling it.

"Leave them out of this Orochimaru!" Asuka said as her magic and chakra surged just beneath her skin. They needed to finish this quick. _We need to alert Hokage-sama! There's no way we could handle someone like this, as much as I hate to admit it and with the others here, we have to protect them too! They're all capable fighters but against him?! The risks are too great!_

"Sasuke! Asuka!" Naruto called as his own clones contended with Orochimaru's, using whatever jutsu and weapon he had to try to protect his friends, though the stronger of his friends were faring better while the others tried to help where they could while staying out of the way. "We need to end this now! We need to use _that_!" A cloak of red chakra seeped over him, bubbling and hissing with sharp heat that was felt clearly even across the clearing.

"Right!" Asuka replied. _Our Jutsu isn't ready! We haven't even properly tested it yet but we don't have a choice! I didn't want to use something like this with others so near but─_ Asuka shook her head as she and her team surrounded Orochimaru, who was gazing at them curiously.

Team Seven's chakra rose significantly. Asuka and Sasuke were surrounded by a visible aura of chakra, Asuka in a brilliant sky blue and Sasuke in a darker blue-violet hue. Naruto's red chakra turned a violent violet and so did his eyes.

The pressure in the air rose and the ground beneath Team Seven's feet broke, craters blooming under their feet as if they weighed ton. Lightning sparked over Sasuke's form, his blood red eyes boring intently into the Sannin who had a frown forming over his face.

Naruto's clones surrounded them in an outer ring, each wielding a large scroll in their hands and unrolling it with ease. The clones went through a series of hand seals before simultaneously slamming their hands down on the seals and giving a cry of " _Barrier Seal: Enclosing Temple!",_ activating the seals.

A blue barrier sprung to life, closing around Team Seven and Orochimaru, keeping everyone else _out_.

"Fuinjusu?!" Tenten said in amazement and surprise.

"Wait, so they locked themselves in with him?" Chouji said, puzzled. He wiped away at the thin sheen of sweat on his face. "Why in the world would they do that?!"

"They're going to use a technique on him," Shikamaru answered, his mind flashing back to Naruto's words. "It shouldn't matter. We need to take this opportunity they gave us and _go_."

"So we're really leaving them?" Lee said sadly.

"We're more of a nuisance than anything, Lee." Tenten replied, a look of anger and frustration on her face. "What can we do against someone like that?"

"I understand what you are saying, my friend." Lee turned to her. "But they are our fellow shinobi and they are trying to protect us by sending us away. I understand that I nor any of ourselves will be able to be much of aid but we cannot simply abandon them and leave them to their fate. Should we die, then we die with them!" Lee said passionately, earning a look of surprise firm the Mist shinobi.

"Lee…" Tenten deflated visibly before turning to look at the Genin inside the barrier. "I never imagined they'd be that strong, especially from someone I heard was the Dead Last of the Academy but here they are, trying to keep a goddamn Sannin of _our_ backs…" Tenten straightened, ignoring the sharp stab of pain coming from her arm. "I say we stay!"

Shikamaru frowned, his mind racing with possibilities and plans. He sighed resignedly… He knew that it was only logical to retreat in the face of a greater enemy but he, against that logic, didn't want to leave them behind. They were his _friends_. "Damn it! So damn _troublesome,_ " Shikamaru growled as he dragged a hand down his face.

"So we're staying?" Kiba blinked, looking around at the others for clarification.

"It would seem so." Shino pushed up his glasses up, raising a hand and letting his Kikaichu leave him a giant cloud of black. "We just ready ourselves then."

"Huh, these Konoha shinobi are tougher than I thought." Suigetsu muttered to himself.

"If we are to leave here alive," Haku began, stepping towards the Konoha shinobi with an air of command, "then we must be on our guard. I have no doubt that Team Seven are about to conduct an attack that will be potentially devastating. That barrier was erected to put Orochimaru away from us but also to keep them _in_ , for our concern."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, confused.

"He means that they put that barrier around themselves to protect _us_ _._ " Shikamaru explained. "We've all seen it. Team Seven is leagues ahead of us. We heard it from Kabuto when he read their mission history and capabilities."

Neji scowled at their words, displeased, but he said nothing.

"For now, we should be on our guard. The moment they execute their attack, we prepare ourselves." Haku looked back to Team Seven, his eyes narrowed with thought. "There's no telling what could happen but judging with the sheer amount of chakra their giving off, it's going to be big and dangerous."

There was a sharp spike of chakra, so strong that it even caught the attention of the least sensitive shinobi among them.

"The amount of chakra they're giving off is tremendous…" Chojuro noted as he absently pushed up his glasses.

"No kidding." Ino murmured, pushing back the spike of jealousy and feeling of inadequacy. She was well aware of the veritable sacrifice that Team Seven was doing and she was especially aware of Asuka who had protected her even though she should have been the last one to even deserve it after her actions.

"Look!" Tenten said as she pointed towards Team Seven, watching as they blurred through hand signs.

"What are they planning?" Shikamaru wondered, noting the way that they stood almost perfectly equidistant from each other, from the odd way that their chakra seemed to _resonate_ , if such a thing was possible.

" _Wind Style─"_

" _Lightning Style─"_

" _Water Style─"_

Team Seven each was an intimidating sight.

Water was coming to life around Asuka rapidly, forming large bubbles that floated through the air as if devoid of gravity. Lightning sparked dangerously from Sasuke. It was so loud and bright and the sparks coming off from him burned the ground and trees but Sasuke was oddly unharmed, which spoke of the degree of his Lightning Manipulation. Wind stirred viciously around Naruto, stirring the forest floor and gauging deep at the ground.

" _ **THREE POINT COLLIDING HEAVEN!"**_ Team Seven said in unison, their chakra flaring unlike before.

Orochimaru's eyes widened and there was no hiding the look of surprise that crossed his face and the others could only watch with great surprise as a goddamn _hurricane_ seemed to form around the Snake Sannin. The sky seemed to darken into an impossible dark with the dying light and clouds seemed to swell and move with unnatural speed. The wind was roaring hellishly loud, water surging within its hold with great fury and cut deep into everything it came in contact, aided by the wind's great speed and lightning sparked dangerously.

It was a natural disaster come to life right before their eyes. The sound of breaking trees and earth was added to the roar of sound and the sound of bewildered astonishment that the shinobi made was drowned out. Uprooted trees were flying along with rocks and dirt, adding to the danger the damn hurricane provided which reached high into the sky, sparking dangerously with lightning so bright against the darkness that surrounded them.

" _Holyshit─"_ Suigetsu yelped as he backed away from the barrier which threatened to break. He and the other's watched with trepidation as spiderweb cracks appeared and spread dangerously.

" _Oh my god─_ " Ino stuttered, raising her arms before her as the wind tugged harshly at her and the others despite the fact that a barrier was erected. It was almost as if the wind was _responding_ , as if it was spurned even beyond limitations by an outside force.

"We need to back away!" Shikamaru yelled, watching with narrowed eyes as cracks began to spread with greater speed.

Haku gritted his teeth and he signed at his teammates and the others to begin backing away from the barrier. The others, seeing this, hastily nodded and retreated back to the safety of the trees but they kept within view of the barrier.

Akamaru was whimpering within Kiba's jacket and all the Inuzuka could do was run a soothing hand through his fur as he stared intently from behind the safety of a sturdy tree at the glowing barrier.

Hinata and Neji were both staring intently into the barrier with their Byakugan's activated. They could see, to their immense surprise, that Team Seven was still standing although so was Orochimaru, unfortunately. The Sannin's arms were crossed before his face and they could see the Sannin's chakra fluctuate in a manner they didn't understand.

"The barrier's going to break!" Chojuro noted with alarm and Haku reacted quickly.

His hands blurred through seals and the temperature lowered sharply and thick sheets of ice began to form around the Genin in a protective barrier. " _Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!"_

The Yuki Clan member acted just in time as the barrier broke in an explosion with a sound akin to breaking glass and shrieking metal and the ferocity of the wind increased to a greater and almost impossible degree. There were loud sounds of debris impacting the sheets of ice and they stayed strong against the onslaught, much to the relief of the Konoha shinobi and Haku's comrades.

The sound died down after what seemed like an eternity and Haku warily dismissed his Ice Mirrors and they were greeted by the sight of the aftermath of a natural disaster. Trees were wrecked beyond recognition and a new, wide clearing seemed to have formed with wood sticking out in dangerous sharp points, flooded with water and still sparking dangerously.

Asuka, Naruto and Sasuke were each heaving for breath but still standing. Their hands were still clasped together that to Tenten, oddly reminded her of some of Konoha's Kage, and they were staring intently at the figure that could only be Orochimaru.

A deadly silence seemed to have settled over the clearing and the air was taught with tension.

Orochimaru's clothes were clearly ripped and torn and in some places scorched. Pale skin was revealed and cuts and burns littered his form but as Orochimaru lowered his arms, dread welled within the allied Genin.

A dark chuckle resounded in the sharp silence, causing the others to tense. Orochimaru lifted his head and sharp, acidic yellow eyes bored into Team Seven. A sneer was stretched across his lips, an ugly and truly terrifying sight as Killing Intent seemed to return with a vengeance.

The others had to hold tight at the trees to keep their balance and not fall to their deaths. They trembled with fear, heaved with breath as they tried to fight what was happening to them.

"I see… When your anger is aroused, some of the Ninetail's chakra is released." Orochimaru murmured lowly as dark purple flames lit at his fingertips. "And Sasuke-kun… you truly do have potential…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared with shock at the Sannin. He could see the blood running from his wounds, could see the deep lacerations and burns on the other's paper pale figure but the Sannin didn't even seem to be at all effect or _aware_.

"What?" Asuka breathed out, her eyes wide.

"How is he still standing?!" Sasuke snarled with disbelief and rage. " _How?!_ " _I know he's a Sannin but still! He acts like it was nothing!_

"My dear Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru crooned with a wretched smirk, "did you really think that would work? I am surprised and impressed, I admit, at the attack you three conducted. I've never seen anything like it… You made me _bleed_." Orochimaru turned his head slightly to the side, his dark waterfall of hair moving easily with the movement. His yellow eyes seemed to glow and the earlier indulgence he had before seemed to have disappeared and there was no missing the dark glint in his eyes.

Naruto growled lowly, the Kyubi's chakra surging with his emotions in a surge of bright crimson. "Shut up! We could care less─"

In a sharp burst of speed, Orochimaru was before Naruto and the blond could only widen his eyes in surprise as Orochimaru reared his hand back.

" _Five Prong Seal!"_ Orochimaru slammed a hand on Naruto's stomach, right over the seal. _For twelve years the seal has remained unbroken. Soon the demon's chakra and the boy's will be as one… but for now, he's just in my_ way. "I've tired of your disrespect, _boy_."

Naruto gave a scream of pain as a sharp burning sensation spread across his abdomen and the familiar feel of Kurama's chakra abruptly stop and the roar of rage within his mind was silent. It was like there was a hollow emptiness in the back of his mind and the corner where he could he always feel Kurama's presence was cold.

Naruto couldn't stop himself from passing out.

"Naruto!" Asuka cried out, horrified and enraged but she could only snap her head towards her other teammate as Orochimaru moved yet again in a movement too fast for her to track with her exhaustion and the horror she felt intensified as she spotted the Sannin before the other with an inhuman smile.

Sasuke was pale and he tried to move but Orochimaru's hand snaked out in a sharp movement and caught the Uchiha in a vice grip.

"I see." Orochimaru began, "Your eyes are _much_ keener than Itachi's."

Sasuke snarled, baring his teeth to the other as he dredged up whatever chakra he had left to bring his chakra forth. With his free hand he began to go through single handed seals as fast as he could.

" _Lightning Release Bullet: Powerful Breath!"_ Sasuke yelled, thrusting his fist into Orochimaru's chest as condensed lightning surged from his fist in a powerful bolt, hitting the Sannin head on. He had to push back the shock that came from the revelation that this _demon_ knew his brother.

The Sannin hissed but unfortunately didn't let go and a moment later, in a movement too fast for the Uchiha to catch ─ he could see the attack coming but damn it, his body didn't react quick _enough_ ─ he returned Sasuke's attack with a stronger punch to the Uchiha's stomach. The pain had him yelling and going limp a moment later.

Ino gave a gasp. "No! Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled, anger and despair clouding her tone. She stood shakily, glaring at the snake. "What are you after?! Answer me!" Ino demanded.

"Ino─" Shikamaru growled. _Damn it, Yamanaka you're in no position to be demanding answers!_

Orochimaru's chuckle resounded ominously. "Let me formally introduce myself, my _dear_." Orochimaru said casually, "My name is Orochimaru and as for what I want, that will have to wait until we meet again, which won't happen until later…"

Kiba could practically feel his face turn white. "A-Again?!

 _Of course we wouldn't be so lucky to never see this creep again,_ Suigetsu thought with gritted teeth.

"First, you'll have to defeat the Hidden Sound shinobi that serve me and I can reassure you that we _will_ meet again." Orochimaru laughed before his hands clasped together in a hand sign and his neck stretched forward to impossible proportions and to the shock and disgust to everyone, bit down on Sasuke's neck.

"What?!" Haku breathed, eyes wide with disbelief. _Why would he─ That can't be good!_

"Sasuke!" Asuka yelled, her eyes wide and rage pouring off her in waves. "What have you done to him?!"

Orochimaru threw Sasuke away, just like he did Naruto. He smiled as he watched Sasuke clamp a hand down on his neck. He could easily spy the shock, the _fear_ on the Uchiha's face. Team Seven had certainly been a surprise and their abilities were interesting and certainly something he'd want to acquire but the young Uchiha was different. He was the perfect vessel with his _completed_ Sharingan and great fighting prowess and as much as he wanted to, the Jinchuriki wouldn't be suitable for a vessel what with the Kyubi. He dabbled in funijutsu but as much as he hated to admit, he was nowhere near as proficient as that wretch Jiraiya.

As for the blue haired girl… well, her eyes were very curious. They looked oh so familiar, so much like his own yet different. The same shade of a woman who he hasn't seen in _years_.

How he _hated_ them.

"I just gave him a little parting gift… Very soon Sasuke will seek me out and desire my power but in the meantime, I enjoyed the demonstration of power that you possess." Orochimaru sank into the ground, his sinister chuckle echoing ominously in the air.

Asuka raised herself off the ground shakily, her arms trembling slightly with the strain. She glared at the spot where Orochimaru disappeared in, feeling helpless for the first time in a long time. That quickly turned to worry however as she spied the strewn forms of her friends.

"Oh no." She murmured to herself as she forced herself to stand with a grunt of pain as she placed a hand against the wound on her torso.

"Asuka!"

The Dragon Slayer looked up to see Shikamaru run towards her and the others followed after him, his hair out of its usual confines and his tanned skin unnaturally pale. The Nara knelt came to her side, carefully winding a hand around her waist to help her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, scanning her form before widening as he noticed the seeping blood on her torso. "You're hurt─"

"I'll be fine, Shikamaru." Asuka insisted with a shake of her head. "Trust me. Right now, we all need to get out of here right _now_. If another team finds us, there's no telling what will happen. We need to find shelter and tend to our wounds and recover."

"She's right." Neji said, an arm wrapped around his ribs and a grimace on his face. "We'll be easy pickings out here."

Lee helped Tenten up, the kunoichi giving a cry of pain as he did so.

"Sorry Tenten!" Lee apologized profusely as he tried to gently help his teammate.

"I-It's alright Lee." Tenten replied as she took careful breaths against the pain.

"W-Wait a minute!" Ino cried out with fear, the images of her own death starkly clear in her mind. "That monster is still out there! He could get us─"

"We can't afford to stay here!" Hinata snapped, to the surprise of everyone. "W-We're vulnerable here! And it's true, he _could_ still be out there but the least we c-can do is put in a fighting effort or do you want to w-wait here for our deaths?!"

Ino recoiled as if struck, her mouth opening and closing. "I- I─ _No_ but we almost _died!_ "

"He also has his own allies, remember?" Chojuro said softly but steely. "The Sound shinobi are allied with him and that's the allies we _know_ h-he has. I'm willing to bet he has others in place a-as well..."

"Then we need to move." Haku said somberly, brushing off the dirt from his clothes which was a failed effort. "We can't linger here any longer. Most of our number are injured and or low on chakra. For now, we shouldn't concern ourselves with Orochimaru."

There were looks of fear and concern that were exchanged amongst the Genin.

"Are we sticking together though?" Kiba asked, Akamaru huddled in his arms and a lot less scared than he had been earlier. "With such a large number we'll be bound to be noticed traveling through the forest."

Asuka shook off Shikamaru's grip as she stepped forward, shaking her head. "Not if we go where I lead you."

"What?" Chouji blinked in confusion as he sat gingerly propped against a tree.

"Wait a minute," Neji interrupted, his eyes narrowed towards Asuka and his arms crossed. "Why should we follow you?"

Asuka blinked at his sharp tone before a sharp frown crossed her face. "If you, _any_ of you don't want to follow then that's your prerogative but the longer we linger here then the more danger we're in. You have no reason to trust me Neji-san but we can settle our differences later when our teammates and comrades _aren't_ in mortal danger."

Neji stared coolly at the blue haired girl who stared unflinchingly back.

"Neji…" Tenten said softly and quietly. "She's right. These are unusual circumstances and besides… they're our comrades and we can't afford to be on our own right now and you know it."

As much as Neji hated to admit it, Tenten was right. Lee was in a better state but the Taijutsu user was tired and worn. Tenten was in worse of state than him and Lee. She had broken bones and bleeding wounds.

Asuka took his silence as an answer and she gave a sharp nod to the others gathered before her, each wearing somber and weary faces that seemed to age them beyond their years.

"Lead the way Asuka." Haku said with as his teammates flanked his back, each keeping a weary eye on their surroundings.

"Right." Asuka sighed before she straightened herself. There wasn't time to be weak right now. Both Sasuke and Naruto were unconscious and she had no idea what that wretch Orochimaru had done to them but she'd try damn hard to fix it once they were in the safety of their base. "Defensive formations everyone. I don't want us getting caught by surprise."

Asuka made two clones and they carried Naruto and Sasuke on their backs, all the while making sure not to aggravate their forms.

The others nodded and they moved easily into their respective squads but stayed in a group as they followed Asuka as she bounded off to the trees and they moved with a steady pace. A tense silence descended upon the group.

More than once, Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugan to scan their surroundings. Kiba kept taking a whiff of the air, trying to see if there were any unusual scents or if there were any unusual sounds. Shino sent his Kikaichu forward, easily blending in and moving through the forest and occasionally one flew towards him, giving him a report that nothing unusual was to be found.

Shikamaru was deep in thought while Ino's eyes scattered to the dark forest occasionally and her fear had her mind conjuring images that were not there. Chouji was quiet as he followed closely to his friend and he kept a bit to the outskirts, knowing that he could at least contribute to their defense as he knew he had the greatest _physical_ strength.

Chojuro and Suigetsu took to running guard at the rear of the group as they scanned their surroundings with weary eyes and they were more than ready to take action should trouble spring up, were they from other shinobi or otherwise.

They were still in the Forest of Death after all, although they had met something far more terrifying than it had to offer, that they were sure of. But still, in the sad state many of them were in, things could go south very quickly.

Haku was beside Asuka and her clones, very much determined to protect his friends. He was internally seething at the way the battle had unfolded. He was in the Chunin Exams yes, but he was also despite his rank an assassin that had followed Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist, through the worst the world had to offer and he felt that he should have done more but Team Seven had garnered much of Orochimaru's attention and brushed everyone else aside without care.

He was determined to do better in the future and Kami have mercy on anyone that dared to get in his way.

Asuka was deep in thought as she kept glancing at her teammates as she and the others bounded through the trees. She could spy the pain on their faces even in unconsciousness and she worried. Orochimaru was a terror that she never anticipated even with all their preparedness and their best was nothing against an enemy like him.

There was something dark settling in her gut as she spied her tired and injured comrades. They were her _nakama_ , her new family and the fact that they got hurt galled her. They were so different from Fairy Tail but still, one way or another she and Team Seven would get retribution one way or another. They would better themselves and they would _never_ be as weak as they were then.

Soon enough, Asuka was slowing down as she and the others finally arrived to their destination.

"We're here?" Chouji murmured as he stared at the crawling vines and greenery and he stared as Asuka's hand flashed through hand signs before placing a bloodied hand on a rock before what looked like a seal came to view and an entryway was suddenly revealed.

Kiba whistled lowly in amazement and he wasn't the only one that shared the sentiment. "Wow…"

Asuka smiled faintly before she moved forward. "Follow me."

The tunnel was softly lit by the same ever-present plants and the others stared curiously as they walked and as the last one of them stepped forward, seals flashed on the walls of the tunnel leading forward in a soft blue and the 'door' closed behind with a soft rumble.

"This isn't just a camp." Shino said quietly.

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly as understanding dawned on him immedietly as he stared incredulously at Asuka's back as they arrived to the wide cavern. "This is your base." He stated bluntly as he stared at the signs of habitation that spoke of _time_. "You've been in the Forest of Death before." He paused for a moment before deciding to amend his words. " _Team Seven_ has been here before."

Asuka merely nodded with a slight smile as she gently placed down her teammates. "You can say that…" She said ambiguously before she glanced to the others and motioned them forward. "You all can relax for bit while we're in here. This place is secured by a lot of seals as well as genjutsu. The odds of anyone finding us ─ aside from the obvious ─ is slim." Asuka reassured.

The others scattered themselves around the cavern but it was small enough that everyone kept close enough that they could all easily see and hear each other.

Asuka bit back a gasp of pain as she sat down next to her teamates. She placed her hand atop her forgotten wound, adding pressure to lessen the flow of blood. She gave a silent sigh and she turned to check on her teammates worriedly.

Sasuke and Naruto were still unconscious. They looked terrible.

Naruto was pale and wan, so much unlike his usual sun-kissed skin. There were bruises and cuts littering his skin. Naruto wasn't healing as rapidly as Asuka knew he could, why that was, she wasn't completely sure but she knew that it had to do with what Orochimaru did. She wasn't sure that she could help him with that, but she could try.

Sasuke was worse off. He seemed even paler than usual and was a mess of bruised skin. His clothes were in disarray and in tatters and covered in dirt. The mark on his neck seemed to glow ominously and the feeling that it gave off was repugnant, _offensive_ to her senses and it made her skin crawl. Compared to what Orochimaru felt however, it was _nothing_.

Orochimaru… the way that he felt was _off_. He felt like a blight, like darkness given human form and corrupting everything around him without mercy. He was unnatural, an _aberration_ that needed to disappear.

Asuka wanted to _kill_ him, wanted to rid the world of existence for the pain that he had dealt to her team. The truth was however, that they hadn't been able to do much of anything against the damn Sannin and it _galled_ at her, made her want to destroy everything around her in a blind fury but she was better than that.

 _They_ were better than that.

She was well aware that as soon as she learned of his identity, the odds were stacked against their favor. Their primary objective had switched from defeating their enemy to _survival_ but when her friends and comrades had stumbled upon them, their odds decreased exponentially.

She didn't fault them. They didn't know what had awaited them and they fought alongside Team Seven with all of the power they had but against a being like Orochimaru, it _hadn't been enough_.

Asuka's gaze wandered to the rest of her friends before they darted to where she had her medical supplies and she made her way towards them, knowing that they needed to be in their best state when they inevitably had to leave.

They still had the Chunnin Exams and mission to complete after all.

She gathered her supplies in hand before making a few clones before they too took the supplies and made their way to their friends. She'd treat their wounds with medicine but for the worst of their injuries she'd heal with magic.

She'd used some in the battle but it wasn't enough to tire her. She'd need to use a lot more in order to do that.

"You're a medic too, Asuka?" Shikamaru said with a raised eyebrow. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

Asuka nodded and she debated internally before deciding that there was no use on hiding her Kekkei Genkai anymore. They all saw her use it in the Forest of Death and it was high time she stopped holding back anyway. If anything happened, she was sure that she and her team would handle it with great prejudice if necessary.

The effects of the battle were shown soon enough as tension fell over them.

"I'm going to be treating your wounds." Asuka said aloud, "We can't go out in this state, especially since we don't know what we're dealing with concerning the Oto shinobi. For all we know, they may be Jounin in disguise as Genin." Asuka grimaced and it deepened even further at the looks that were exchanged by the others.

"I hope to Kami that that's not the case." Shikamaru muttered darkly as he ran a hand through his hair in a barely withheld agitated motion.

"It is a real possibility, however." Shino pointed out. "It's best to plan for the worst."

Hinata's fingers twitched nervously as she looked to the blue haired girl. "I-I have some medicinal cream if y-you want it, Asuka-chan…" Hinata rummaged through her pack as she took out said bottle of cream. "It's multi-purpose."

Asuka shook her head but there was a grateful smile on her lips nonetheless. "Thank you Hinata-chan but its best that you save it for now. Team Seven has its own stock of medicine here and besides, I was planning on healing the worst of everyone's wounds with my Kekkei Genkai."

It could be said that it would be best if she _didn't_ help her friends to the best of her ability and she didn't _have_ to reveal the other use of her Kekkei Genkai. As far as her friends knew, her Kekkei Genkai just gave her what seemed like a great control over the wind. Asuka could keep her healing a secret and use as an unexpected trump card at the right opportunity but the circumstances were different right now.

Right now, the lives of her friends were in very much _real_ danger and she had no way of knowing of just _when_ that threat would be over. They needed to _survive_ long enough until they could tell someone they _trusted_ and someone better equipped to deal with a threat of this magnitude, though that wasn't to say they were just going to sit idly by the side _either._

"Wait, you have a _Kekkei Genkai_?" Kiba asked incredulously.

"You're a medic-nin?" Tenten said quietly, awed and slightly jealous as right then, Asuka seemed closer to becoming a 'Tsunade' than she was. _She fights so well and now she has medical ninjutsu under her belt?..._ Tenten shook her head. No doubt Asuka got as far as she did with hard work.

"I know some medical ninjutsu but my Kekkei Genkai allows me for some healing as well due to… the chakra properties that it affords me." Asuka explained somewhat vaguely but judging from the impressed expressions she garnered, that was enough.

"So aside from the great destructive properties it gives you it also allows you to have great healing properties as well…" Haku mused aloud as his mind flashed back to their battle at the _Three Emperor Bridge_ and their most recent battle against a formidable enemy.

"What's it called?" Chouji asked curiously.

Asuka paused as the others looked at her expectantly and curiously as she wracked her mind. She never really thought about giving it name but she couldn't very well call it _Dragon Slayer Magic._ Not to mention there'd be questions as to the 'Dragon' part…

"Um," Asuka said, "I don't really have a name for it yet."

"Considering that you might be a new Kekkei Genkai wielder that makes sense." Shikamaru muttered just loud enough to hear.

The topic was dropped then and the heavy tension returned as Asuka set to heal and mend the wounds on her friends.

Chouji was nursing a heavily bruised side which was carefully treated with medicinal creams. Ino was quiet in a way that spoke of fear. She was curled up against the cavern wall with an arm wrapped around her raised legs and her eyes shone a dull blue. Shikamaru was tense and his hands were steepled together, his far away eyes showing that he was deep in thought. His torso was bandaged and his bruises were treated as well.

Neji activated his Byakugan periodically, his mouth set in a thin line. There was no doubt that he was exhausted though he didn't show it easily. They were _all_ tired, mentally and physically. They'd used everything against the Sannin and using his Byakugan cost him chakra but he was stubborn and justifiably paranoid. Tenten was splayed across from him, bandages covering her form but a lot better now than she had been before though she was staring at the ceiling with a blank gaze. Lee sat atop one of the rocks jutting from the floor, his hands rebandaged and his demeanor unusually somber.

Akamaru was on Kiba's lap, whimpering periodically mostly from fear from the whole ordeal but he was comforted by the hand running soothingly through his fur. Kiba was pale and his clan marks stood out starkly against his skin. His coat was absent having caught on fire and lost somewhere in the battle. His forearms were bandaged and covered heavily in ointment to ward off infections in his burns and to aid in his healing and the worst burns on his back were healed by Asuka's Kekkei Genkai. Shino stood propped against the wall, very well near bleinding in the shadows and in the quiet silence, the agitated buzzing of his Kikaichu could be heard. He was slightly haunched over, no doubt from his bruised ribs. Hinata was near her teammates, bereft of her usual sweater. Without it, it exposed the deep bruises that nearly all of them donned. They were an ugly purple and green but compared to her earlier pain and broken bones, this was nothing.

Haku had a frown on his face and he watched as Asuka treated a laceration on Chojuro's back. The swordsman had taken a hit meant for the Yamanaka and the wound reached from his shoulder all the way down to the small of his back. Suigetsu had a fierce scowl on his lips and his arms were crossed across his chest and he seemed just as sickly oake as the rest of them.

Asuka scanned the room again and nodded to herself as she noted that all her friends had been satisfyingly treated for their wounds.

"Thank you Asuka-san…" Chojuro murmured quietly but no less gratefully as he idly pushed up his glasses in a practiced movement.

"What are we going to do?" It was Ino, surprisingly, the one that broke the stifling silence. "What am _I_ going to do?!" She repeated, her voice rising with barely withheld hysteria as a frantic look crossed her face.

Kiba closed his eyes tightly for a moment. "We almost died out there…" He said, voicing what most had thought repeatedly.

It almost seemed like a horrible nightmare, or even a terrible Genjutsu but voicing it aloud cemented the reality of the severe situation that they found themselves in.

"Of course we did." Shikamaru muttered, "That was a _Sannin_. It was _Orochimaru_."

"He was clearly after the Uchiha." Neji said coolly, "For what purpose is unknown and we can safely infer that purpose is malicious but giving the Uchiha his… mark, only cemented it. Everyone else was brushed aside as we were nothing."

Shikamaru nodded absently as he took a deep breath and straightened his back. "He want's Sasuke's Sharingan for himself, no doubt."

"No matter the reason we can't allow the Uchiha to fall into his hands." Suigetsu drawled as he sprawled across one of the seats of the rounded table. "That'd be a terrible fate for anyone and there's no telling what that creep will do, aside from stealing the Uchiha's Kekkei Genkai, which would be─"

"Terrible." Shino nodded with the Kiri shinobi's assessment. "Not to mention that we could be reasonable sure that he has a plot against Konoha and we could safely assume that such a plot would be more devastating than the events we just witnessed today."

Lee nodded somberly. "His actions were very much unyouthful!"

Tenten scowled as her mind flashed back to the battle they had just barely escaped from and she shivered as she remembered the sheer feeling of _hopelessness_ and _despair_. "One thing that this showed us is how terribly prepared we were." She said a tad darkly.

"You c-can't blame yourself Tenten…" Hinata said softly. "None of us could have expected this or prepared for this. Not to mention, you can't expect to g-go against a Sannin and expect it to well. The only thing we can do is train to better and n-not as weak."

"Hinata's right." Asuka agreed with a slow nod. "For now, we should just concentrate on getting our respective scrolls as soon as possible and going to the Tower as quickly as possible before our time limit."

Kiba petted Akamaru's fur absently. "And if we go up against Orochimaru's Oto-nin?" He asked as his mind flashed back to the Written Exam where they had first seen the Oto-nin and that also brought to mind one Yakushi Kabuto. "We met them at the written exam… they don't really seem like Jounin material, but its not bad to keep our guard up either."

"That reminds me." Asuka's eyebrows furrowed as she stepped towards the others. "If any of you see Yakushi Kabuto do not under any circumstances approach him or trust him, do you understand me?" She said somberly and her tone left no room for argument but her comments gained some looks of confusion.

"Why Asuka-chan?" Chouji asked.

"Because he has the same scent as Orochimaru." The others held looks of alarm. "He smells like snakes."

"She's right." Haku stepped forward. "I don't have enhanced senses like Asuka-chan or even Inuzuka-san here but I'm trained well enough to know that Kabuto is a fraud and whatever his goal is, is unknown to us but it's dangerous enough in that he's possibly allied with Orochimaru. _Do not be fooled._ "

A heavy silence descended, the air thick with tension.

Kiba swallowed heavily. "And Sasuke?" He asked, his voice slightly raspy. "And Naruto? What about them? What did Orochimaru do to them?"

Asuka glanced to her teammates again, her eyes lowered slightly in sadness. "I don't know what exactly he did to them but whatever it was, I'm going to try to counter it. In the meantime, we all have to get some rest and plan ahead and prepare as much as possible in order to get this ordeal behind us as soon as possible."

Shikamaru nodded absently as did the others.

Asuka moved to her teammates, intending to heal them to the best of her ability but before she did, she turned to her comrades.

"Listen," She began, "I know that you're all scared and rattled by what happened today but I can assure you all that we're going to get through this." Asuka said determinedly and reassuringly. "We can only become stronger and better so that something like can never catch us off guard _again_. We can only take what happened today as a lesson and _learn_ from it. Aside from the Chunin Exams, we all know that as shinobi of Konohagure no Sato we have a duty to protect our village and the only way we as Genin could do that now is get the information we learned today to the Hokage and the proper authorities. Do you all understand? Konoha needs us. Lives are at stake, including the ones we love so no matter how scared we are right now we need to be _brave_ and show that snake faced asshole that we're not just _prey_!"

Kiba sported a wide grin as Asuka finished and he couldn't help but feel happy. Asuka reinvigorated their fighting spirits and damn if he wasn't glad to be a friend to someone as amazing as Team Seven.

Shikamaru's tense form had relaxed and the throbbing headache that he had gained lessened at her words. Asuka was right. They couldn't very well give up and damn if he was going to let his loved ones get hurt. He had to remind them that he was a Nara. He'd plan three, ten, fifteen steps ahead and make contingencies atop of contingencies.

No one was going die.

"You have Kiri with you as well." Haku said determinedly as he was yet again reminded of the force of nature that was Asuka, that was _Team Seven_ because there was no way that Naruto or Sasuke would be refuting Asuka's words. They weren't the type to give up _at all_.

Asuka's words struck deeply at the others as well, even Neji who was hard pressed to admit that he was impressed by Team Seven and their sheer tenacity and stubbornness. It was like Asuka had re-sparked the Will of Fire that dwelled within them.

They would _live._

They would _succeed_.

And they would protect those dear to them, no matter the cost.

"Yosh!" Lee said enthusiastically with literal fires in his eyes. "Indeed! The Fires of Youth are not to be dimmed!"

"Oh Lee…" Tenten shook her head fondly but she was _happy_ because it seemed that hope was still alive no matter how bleak things looked to them then.

Asuka smiled as she successfully pulled them from the dark pits of despair that had threatened to engulf them. The task set ahead of them were certainly going to be hard and there was no doubt that they were going to be marked by what happened to them but she had confidence that everything was going to be alright.

Orochimaru wasn't going to win, that they'd make sure of.

* * *

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

* * *

 **Re-Raise** ( _Joutai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze,_ Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-Raise): Re-raise is a supportive spell that allows the user to prevent any bodily anomalies inflicted unto them from taking effect.

 **Sorry for the lateness, but it was hard writing this chapter. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it but this will be edited at a later date.**

 **Also, I'm still undecided on what to do with Uzumaki Karin… Any suggestions would be great, so just leave a PM for any thoughts!**

 **Also, what to call Asuka's Magic? She can't call it MAGIC!**

 **TO BE HEAVILY EDITED OR REVAMPED LATER!**

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18: CHUNIN EXAMS PT II - FOD III

**CHAPTER 18: CHUNIN EXAMS PT III ─ FOREST OF DEATH PT III ─ The Tower**

 **Thank you, everyone for the great reviews! I REALLY APPRECIATE THE FEEDBACK! I also want to thank a few fellow author's that have greatly helped me as well [** **grimlock987] and [lodelegate]** **and everyone else that chipped in!**

 **There were also some questions that I wanted to address:**

 **EFFECTS OF** _ **Re-Raise**_ **:** As far as I know, Re-Raise is an enchantment spell that protects the user/targets from 'anomaly' effect magic and the way I see it, a higher form of the spell _**Raise**_ , which is as follows: _A supportive spell that allows the user to negate any spell that has an effect on their, or the target's, body. This spell can be cast on multiple targets._

In this case, I made it so that _Re-Raise_ counteracted the effects of the massive and paralyzing Killer Intent that Orochimaru was giving off, touched with a bit of Holy Magic as well. I placed that as a sort of spell that was affecting everyone, in this case causing them to be so damn fearful that they were paralyzed with it and were seeing their own deaths in their minds.

 **PAIRINGS:** There will be none for now because, you know, their kids, also, no one has time for that right now but I'm keeping it in mind for now on what the pairings will be.

 **SUMMONS:** Some are wondering why the Summons weren't used, well that was because I didn't really want to make it so easy for them to fight their opponents because then that would just be boring… Also adding to the fact that their summons aren't really 'normal' so in that light, it'd take a lot more chakra to summon such beasts, I suppose, but they will make an appearance in due time, that I _can_ assure you.

* * *

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

* * *

Shikamaru stared pensively at the map that Asuka had helpfully provided for him, idly shoving back his hair as he did so.

He was trying to figure out the fastest route towards the Tower possible but at the same time he had to take into account that _none_ of their teams have managed so far to obtain their required scrolls, what with getting sidetracked by a psychotic snake and all.

The Forest of Death was huge, with acres upon acres of land filled with the most bloodthirsty wildlife that it had to offer. That wasn't including the shinobi from other villages that for all they knew, may have had their own plot at hand.

 _Doubtful,_ Shikamaru thought as he gazed at the map laid on the round stone table. _You'd have to be crazy to attack a Hidden Village the way that Orochimaru is no doubt going to, much less infiltrate it… He can't be anything BUT the leader of Oto and with his knowledge of Konoha and its defenses, his own power and the force of shinobi behind him…_ Shikamaru grimaced.

They were honestly way in over their heads in Shikamaru's opinion, but as Asuka said, they had a duty to protect Konoha and there was no way that they were going to allow their loved ones to be in danger either. Not to mention, one of their own – _Sasuke_ – was in danger. Shikamaru was also sure however, that despite Orochimaru's focus on Sasuke, the rest of Team Seven weren't exempt from danger as well.

This entire experience had rattled them, even the most stoic of them all and Shikamaru's confidence was deeply shaken. He had been _afraid_ and Shikamaru wasn't going to deny it. They couldn't just let it control them however.

They _had_ to be strong.

"How's it going?" A voice interrupted and the Nara blinked as he was pulled from his thoughts. Shikamaru looked up to see Chojuro, surprisingly, staring at him and the map curiously, though the Nara didn't miss the somberness in his gaze.

No doubt they all held the same look in their eyes. ( _And maybe for a long time afterwards too_.)

Shikamaru returned his gaze to the map that Asuka had helpfully provided and he shrugged a shoulder as he withheld the urge to sigh.

"It's going as well as expected." He answered, "Going through the rest of this exam should be simple compared to what we just went through and if we exercise enough caution, we might be able to avoid engaging Orochimaru's shinobi."

Chojuro nodded slowly as he too analyzed the map before him. "Considering how big the Forest of Death is, we may just hold e-enough luck for that."

Shikamaru's pursed his lips as his steepled fingers tightened. "It's best to plan ahead nonetheless… Just in case." He murmured quietly.

Chojuro nodded yet again and he stepped forward, taking a seat beside the Nara. "I'll help you," the swordsman said, earning a look of surprise and assessment from Shikamaru. Chojuro idly pushed up his glasses as he examined the map closely, his mind already going through ideas.

Shikamaru nodded after a moment. "Thanks," he said genuinely and a bit of relief.

Shikamaru could certainly plan dozens of contingencies and the like. He could be steps ahead of someone with the right information and time but it was always helpful to have an outside opinion and a different outlook.

Asuka stared at the still forms of her friends with a frown on her face. She was seated right next to them, about to heal them to the best of her ability. She had no idea what Orochimaru did to them but she understood that it _wasn't_ good.

There were also other issues that Asuka wasn't sure how to address.

All of her friends had witnessed Naruto using Kurama's chakra and Asuka was sure that they would sooner or later raise questions. She and Sasuke knew the cause and Shikamaru, Neji and even Shino would be able to figure out Naruto's secret easily if they had the necessary information. Asuka wasn't going to betray Naruto's secret but she also wasn't going to lie to her friends either. If they asked, she'd tell them to delegate their questions to Naruto as soon as he was well enough.

Asuka gave a sigh as she refocused her attention to her teammates. _Now isn't the time to be thinking about such things, Asuka. Focus!_

First, she decided to check on Naruto. Sasuke was in great danger but _they,_ along with the rest of Konoha, would be in greater danger if anything happened to Kurama. She didn't know how Orochimaru's attack had affected them and she had to at least be reassured of Naruto's health.

She turned to Naruto's side and she moved aside Naruto's jacket and shirt to reveal his stomach. Immedietly, she knew that something was wrong with Naruto when she was met the sight of dark bruises coloring Naruto's skin in shades of purple and yellow. Those _shouldn't_ have been there. The blond was an Uzumaki and atop that, a Jinchuriki. It afforded Naruto an acute healing ability that allowed him to recover from injuries that would cripple others as well as other abilities that greatly aided his being a shinobi.

She hovered a hand over Naruto's stomach, furrowing her eyebrows as she concentrated. Chakra lit up under her senses and already she could feel the thick concentration of it in Naruto's stomach but her worry spiked as she felt Naruto's familiar chakra but not only that, she felt Kurama's own chakra. The difference between the two was obvious. Naruto's chakra was heavy, as was Kurama's, but the fox's chakra was caustic and very much different from a human's, not to mention carried a sense of darkness.

The two chakra sources were spiking and as she traced an image of it in her mind, noticing the way that Kurama's chakra was building and moving erratically but it was contained to Naruto's stomach while the blonde's own chakra wasn't, circulating as it should through his system. She knew that Naruto's chakra was moving and behaving abnormally but as much as she hated to admit, there wasn't anything that she could do at the moment to help Naruto.

Not when the others were there, not when there was risk of divulging Naruto's secret, not when there was a chance that she could affect the seal for the worse.

No, the most that she could do right now was heal Naruto's wounds, as much as she hated not being able to do more.

 _Hopefully,_ Asuka thought as her hand glowed a gentle green, _Naruto will be well enough to continue the Chunin Exams but I know that nothing will stopping him from completing our objective. There isn't much that I can do for Naruto except try to wake him up for now,_ Asuka decided. _I don't know enough about what Orochimaru to even attempt to try to fix him._ All she had seen were ominous purple flames slamming into Naruto's stomach and something relating to 'seals'. Surely, whatever seal Orochimaru attempted was advanced. She'd seen the way Kurama's chakra had stifled immedietly under it.

Her eyes slid to her raven-haired comrade. _Sasuke won't give up easily either… I just hope that everything will be fine until we reach the Tower…_

The bruises on Naruto's still form began disappearing one by one as Asuka targeted them with efficiently and soon enough, the bruises had all been treated along with the collection of scrapes and cuts that Naruto had garnered.

"This will have to do." Asuka decided with firm nod of her head, briefly brushing Naruto's hair out of his face. _He'll be fine. I know it._

She turned to Sasuke next.

Whatever Orochimaru did to Sasuke, it resulted in a dark mark forming on the Uchiha's neck. There were three 'comma' like figures and as she hovered her hand over the mark, she could instantly feel that something was amiss. The chakra emanating from the mark was definitely not Sasuke's, Asuka was sure. It felt corrosive, it felt like _evil_ in pure chakra form.

"This chakra…" She murmured to herself as she stared intently at the mark that practically radiated evil. It seemed to pulse then and Sasuke stiffened and he gave a sound of pain, his skin impossibly pale. _I need to hurry… There's no telling what kind of effects this thing might have, even if I manage to remove it!_ "Hinata!" She called out urgently.

Said Hyuga looked towards her and seeing the look on her face, made her way to her instantly.

"Y-Yes Asuka-chan?" Hinata perked up at her name being called.

"Can you do me a favor? Can you use your Byakugan to see into Sasuke's pathways and see if there's anything unusual?"

"Um," Hinata nodded determinedly as she sat next to Asuka and near Sasuke. She was eager to help Asuka in any way that she could, especially after Asuka's words had renewed her courage in the face of Orochimaru's attack. She activated her Byakugan with a simple hand sign and a gentle murmur. Prominent veins sprung under her eyes and Hinata was met with a sight that had her blinking in shock.

Dark, sickly violet chakra seemed to be originating from the mark on Sasuke's neck. The same mark that formed after Orochimaru bit him, something that still nauseated to think about. It seemed to slowly extend outwards, encroaching Sasuke's chakra system like a sickness and it seemed to be warring with Sasuke's own chakra, which was sadly losing.

 _That's why Sasuke-kun's in so much pain! Having a foreign chakra in your own system… and one like this!_ Hinata feared for her friend. She swallowed heavily and she turned to her blue haired friend who was waiting for her reply.

"There's a foreign chakra presence i-in his system!" Hinata blurted out as she fidgeted nervously. "It's spreading out from that mark Orochimaru gave him and it's almost like ─ like it's t-trying to take over!"

"What?" Shikamaru said as he heard her words and the others ceased their quiet conversations and actions as well. "What do you mean?"

Hinata wasn't quite sure to describe what she was seeing. "T-The only way that I can describe it is that it seems more like a parasitic chakra ─ _Orochimaru's_ chakra ─ invading Sasuke-kun's own chakra! It looks terrible… like a sickly, violet black color." Hinata shuddered just looking at it.

"Shit." Kiba muttered under his breath as his hands shifted through Akamaru's fur, his agitation made all the clearer. "That can't be good, right? What would that even do to him?"

"We can only guess." Haku's frown deepened as he too hovered a hand over Sasuke's mark, the coldness of his hand seeming to soothe the Uchiha a bit. "I've only ever heard rumors of a mark like this one while in my travels with Zabuza." Haku said softly as he tried to remember said rumors and any shred of information that may have been useful. "Supposedly those close to Orochimaru wield this mark."

The others glanced at each other nervously.

"We need to get rid of it." Ino stated with a frown. "But _how_ do we do that?!"

Asuka merely clenched her jaw as her eyes glinted with determination. "Don't worry about that. I said I'd handle it, didn't I?"

Ino looked at her incredulously with wide eyes and after a moment, she scoffed. "Handle it?! _How?!_ We don't know anything about that thing! For all we know, you could make it worse! Don't–"

"Are we supposed to do nothing then, Yamanaka?" Tenten snapped irritatingly as she glared at the blond and the Weapon Mistress gestured to the Uchiha in a sharp movement. "Look at him! It's clear that he's in pain! And you heard Hinata! Whatever that thing is, it's invading Uchiha-san's chakra system like a parasite and the longer we wait, the more there's a possibility of irreversible damage! The least we could do is try to mitigate whatever that snake loving creep did!"

Shino pushed his glasses up in a practiced movement. "It's better to take action now. The sooner we resolve this, the sooner we can find the scrolls necessary and depart towards the Tower and be in familiar territory."

Asuka nodded along the Aburame's words. "That's right. We're working on a time limit here…"

 _If I try to heal Sasuke and Naruto, I'd have to use a great deal of magical AND chakra energy… especially on Sasuke. There's no way that something like that could be rid of so easily! Not to mention, all the power I used up fighting Orochimaru… There's no other choice!_

The Dragon Slayer took in a deep breath before looking towards her friends. "I'm going to try to heal him," She announced. "I'm going to be using a large amount of chakra however, so I may not be able to do much afterwards."

"So we're supposed to drag your team's dead weight with us?" Neji sneered as Ino nodded as well. The Hyuuga crossed his arms as he glared expectantly at the blue haired girl.

Asuka resisted the urge to glare right back. "Of course not." She answered, "I have confidence that my teammates will be well enough that they could execute the mission well on their own. After they wake, we should at least have a rudimentary plan in place and then head out as soon as possible."

"Don't worry," Haku said as he narrowed his eyes towards the Hyuuga and Yamanaka, "We'll assist you and your teammates if necessary, Asuka-chan." Haku reassured as Chojuro and Suigetsu nodded.

The Slayer gave the Kiri shinobi a relieved and grateful smile. "Thank you." She took a deep slow breath, as she placed her hands to hover over Sasuke's blight and a combination of magic and chakra coated her hands with a bright white-teal light.

" _Sky Dragon's Divine Order!"_ She called out determinedly and almost immedietly, there was a reaction. Sasuke's face tightened with pain and his hands twisted into fists as the foreign chakra in his system began to spike with movement. Carefully, Asuka began to guide her power to isolate the vile chakra to keep it from compromising the rest of Sasuke's chakra system.

Orochimaru's chakra was resisting, however and as much as Asuka had anticipated the difficulty, she didn't like it.

"I can see it!" Hinata exclaimed softly with amazement as to not startle Asuka, knowing that it was critical to not disturb Asuka's concentration.

Neji stared intently into Sasuke's chakra system with his own Byakugan. "She's managed to isolate Orochimaru's chakra from the rest of Sasuke's chakra system," Neji informed as he crossed his arms. _How can she do this?_ He wondered, _To be able to counter something like this…_

"But will she be able to, ah, expunge it?" Shikamaru questioned aloud with furrowed eyebrows as he stared at Team Seven. Asuka was staring intently at her hands and at Sasuke and one could have almost assumed that she had her own Byakugan.

Kiba came by Shikamaru's side, Akamaru clutched in his arms. Kiba glanced at the Nara. "Don't you think that she can do it?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "It's not that. I was just wondering what she meant by 'taking care of it' is all."

"I wouldn't worry, Shikamaru." Shino's voice drifted to them as the two shinobi blinked at his sudden presence. The Aburame casually pushed his glasses up. "Why? Because Team Seven has a tendency to exceed expectations. I have no doubt that Asuka-san will have everything handled… All we should concern ourselves with is getting out of this forest _alive_ and try to not gain any more damage than we've already have." Shino said as he ducked his head slightly into his coat.

Shikamaru sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, leaning into a slouch. "You're right…" he murmured, "but I'm not sure it'll be that easy."

Sasuke arched in pain as a sharp sound escaped him, earning a flinch from Ino and Hinata. He was pale and his skin was clammy with cold sweat. His breathing was sped up and he took in gulping breaths as if he couldn't get enough air.

Orochimaru's chakra felt disgusting against her own and it sent shivers down her spine. It roiled with unnatural sentience and she didn't want to know what in the world Orochimaru had done to affect his own chakra so drastically, to have made it feel so _malevolent_ and _vile_. She was sure that whatever actions Orochimaru took, they had been atrocious and inhuman.

Still, she could feel the battle waged between her magic and Orochimaru's corrupt presence. The holy element to her magic was aided by her chakra into a greater force. That wasn't to say that it was easy, however.

The mark on Sasuke's neck seemed to pulse with the dark chakra and Asuka's eyes widened as it began to shift and expand. Sasuke gave a pained sound as the marks began to spread across his skin and beside her, Haku gave a sound of alarm.

"It's spreading." Haku said gravely before his eyes narrowed, "no, it's _activating_. I can feel the negative intent it's giving."

The marks on Sasuke's skin were a deep black and they were numerous, twisted designs. It almost reminded her of Rogue's own marks from his Dragon Force but what she was seeing now was more of an insult to her brother.

Absently, she thought that the similarities between her comrade and Dragon Slayer were uncanny. (Pale skin, black hair, crimson eyes, warriors and wielders of great powers.)

It was giving a great feeling of overwhelming darkness. Asuka could feel it trying to escape its isolation and when it came into contact with Sasuke's own chakra, it latched onto it, held it and _changed it_ into something as malevolent as itself. It _added_ onto itself, making Asuka contend with a greater force.

 _It's strengthening!_ Asuka thought with alarm as she poured a greater amount of magic and chakra, the light of her powers intensifying to a greater degree in response. "Just hang on, Sasuke!" _I need to protect Sasuke from its influence… It's trying to take over but the sheer darkness I'm sensing… I haven't felt something like this since the Uchiha Clan Massacre!_ Asuka thought with gritted teeth. _Damn you, Orochimaru! You'll pay for this!_

Orochimaru's chakra was eating away at the small amount of Sasuke's chakra that it was isolated with, adding it to its own and at once, Asuka decided that she needed to act quickly.

 _I need to overwhelm it._ Asuka thought sharply. _Overwhelm it and_ _extinguish_ _it. That's what I need to do._ _I need to try something else, add another layer atop of my Divine Order… Maybe that'll work…_

Asuka straightened herself, unknowingly strengthening her presence to the others in the cave.

Hinata's breath hitched as she stared in amazement, yet again, towards Asuka and she wasn't the only one to do so either. Haku gaze was trained on her intently as were the rest of the rest of the Konoha shinobi but so were the others, particularly, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji.

"Be careful Asuka!" Chouji said worriedly as he didn't dare look away.

Asuka was beginning to tire but she didn't dare let up. She wanted Sasuke free from that abomination of a mark as soon as possible. There was no way that Sasuke would allow himself to wield the mark longer than he had to, neither would Naruto either. Sasuke would cut the skin form his neck if necessary and Naruto would plunge himself into Fuinjutsu research if it meant that he could help his teammate.

Asuka firmly believed that each of them would go through great lengths to protect each other, no matter the cost.

The two signatures were warring against one another but Asuka was pouring out her chakra and magic, determined to end this ordeal once and for all.

A magic circle appeared beneath her and Sasuke, showcasing a bright draconic mark surrounded by runes. Brilliant white blue flames stuck to her in a familiar cloak and her hair floated serenely behind her, eyes glowing with power all the while.

Against the onslaught of power, the blight resists but with the addition of Asuka's Holy Elemental Magic, it helped to _purify_ the darkness that dwelled within the mark and like a spirit (demon) leaving the host, the mark dissipated into dark wisps of purple smoke but there was a whisper of an enraged scream in the air, leaving the others to stare wide eyed.

"What the fuck?" Kiba uttered, "Did anyone else hear that or am I going crazy?"

"If you're crazy then I am too, Kiba-kun." Hinata replied as she shivered as the ominous sound resounded in her mind. "I've n-never thought that we'd meet such a sinister presence…" Hinata thought aloud softly.

Ino glanced at the Hyuga heiress. "You make him sound like a demon Hinata," she said with a frown on her face.

Suigetsu glanced at her with hardened eyes and he says somberly, "Wasn't he?"

Ino opened her mouth to reply but she shut it a moment later, unsure of how to reply.

Sasuke's condition betters almost a second later after the mark disappears, his form slacking against the floor and face relaxing minutely.

"Did she do it?" Tenten asked as she leaned forward as if to get a better view, saying what was on all their minds in the sudden hush silence that descended.

"It sure seems like she did." Suigetsu murmured as he returned his attention to Team Seven and he unclenched his hand from where it had drifted to his Kubikuribocho.

"Are you alright Asuka?" Kiba asked as he noticed the kunoichi's unusually haggard appearance. She had dark shadows under her eyes and seemed paler than usual with a light sheen of sweat on her face.

Asuka tore her eyes away from her comrade and turned to the others. She gave a smile that was more weary than reassuring. Her eyes drifted towards Sasuke's neck where the black winding marks had receded before disappearing altogether.

Sasuke's neck was free of the mark.

"I used a lot of energy in this technique but the mark on Sasuke _has_ disappeared." Asuka informed, "I'm going to need to check over Sasuke again later but he should be fine for now." Asuka smiled slightly at the palpable relief that followed after her words but it disappeared quickly as her vision seemed to waver and dizziness struck her. She blinked and a moment after she took a deep breath, disguising it as a sigh after and shoving away her exhaustion.

"That's great!"

"I knew that you could do it Asuka-chan! You are very youthful indeed!"

"Oh my god—"

"Man, I thought Sasuke was screwed for a moment…"

"We still need to be careful. We aren't out of the woods, yet... _Literally_."

"I know what you mean."

The voices of comrades and fellow shinobi sprung up yet again but they quickly halted as groans sounded out and the still forms of Naruto and Sasuke twitched. A moment later, Naruto's eyes opened slowly and the blond was staring blankly at the ceiling before awareness seemed to really set in.

"What—" He rasped, raising a hand to his head. "What happened?"

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped, "Y-You're finally awake, thank goodness!"

 _That was sooner than I expected,_ Asuka thought, immensely relieved.

Beside him, Sasuke was slowly pushing himself off the floor with a hand, Haku and Asuka helping him all the while. He, like Naruto, was rubbing at his temple as if to try to stave off a headache. He seemed deep in thought as he scanned the room with sharp eyes, taking in the people there and their injuries, their expressions of exhaustion and relief and the countless bound injuries.

"I'm glad you're both fine." Asuka interrupted, garnering the attention of the other members of Team Seven, a tired smile stretched on her face as she stared at Naruto and Sasuke. "I was worried for a minute… but everything turned out well." She murmured the last part to herself and Asuka could practically feel the heavy weight leave her shoulders. _Maybe now I can… get some rest…_ she thought to herself as her eyes fluttered before she pitched forward suddenly only to be caught by her teammates.

"Asuka!" Sasuke snapped into awareness at once, as did Naruto who's face sharpened with surprise, worry, and _anger_.

"Asuka-chan!" Naruto was no better. He'd woken up disoriented and confused but then he'd noticed the sharp emptiness in the back of his mind and suddenly he remembered. He remembered going through the forest, intent on obtaining their scrolls as soon as possible, before they encountered that bastard Orochimaru, remembered fighting against clones and bloodthirsty snakes, remembered seeing his friends fight to _stay alive,_ remembered the sharp pain in his stomach before Kurama was abruptly silenced.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sasuke demanded, his eyes glowing with the Sharingan as he turned to the others for answers.

More than one flinched at the sight of Sasuke, his Sharingan glowing a bright red and coupled with his anger, he made for an intimidating sight.

"Uh,"

"Well—"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, the Sharingan spinning faster with the heavy roil of his emotions. "Well?! What happened to her?!"

"Calm down Uchiha." Neji snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Worrying needlessly will get you nowhere."

"Neji!" Tenten gave her teammate an admonishing glance but the Hyuga paid no heed.

Haku hurriedly moved closer to the blue haired girl, worry almost threatening to cloud his mind but he remained controlled from years of practice. He scanned over Asuka's still form, noting the myriad of bruises and cuts that decorated her skin. Her usual immaculate appearance was disheveled. Her clothing was torn and stained with dirt and blood, skin pale and covered in bandages over according wounds and her eyes were shadowed darkly.

Haku didn't have the medical ninjutsu prowess that Asuka seemed to have as he was more well versed in other practical manners, such as in treating and bandaging wounds but he knew enough medical ninjutsu to at least conduct a preliminary test on Asuka and check her wounds.

"It's okay." He tried to sooth even as inwardly he was seething at the blow that had been dealt to them by Orochimaru. He still couldn't forget the unwitting fear that Orochimaru had induced in him and his comrades. His team and Team Seven in particular were well advanced for their age and even with that came a bit of justified confidence but engaging in an unexpected battle with someone of Orochimaru's had shaken them in more ways than one but in the end, also left them enraged. "Asuka-chan is suffering from chakra depletion…" He informed Sasuke and Naruto, trying to sooth their anger as he hovered a green chakra coated hand over her. "Added to the battle she fought, the injuries she gained, the injuries she treated," Haku glanced to the other Konoha shinobi, "I'm not surprised that she collapsed."

Naruto frowned as he helped Sasuke adjust Asuka to lay comfortably before returning his attention to the others, even as his mind whirled with thoughts and incomprehension. The last thing he remembered was taking a hit to his stomach before he fell unconscious, leaving his teammates to handle Orochimaru on their own.

Remembering didn't help with the anger, however. If anything, he became even more enraged and he was hard pressed not to give into it.

"What happened to Orochimaru?" Naruto asked as he turned to the others with furrowed eyebrows and cold eyes.

Sasuke scanned his surroundings with a closer eye, recognizing it instantly as his team's 'base'. "Asuka must have led you all here but I know that even with her power, Asuka wouldn't have been able to do much against that damn snake." Sasuke paused and then grimaced. "None of us could have," he added grudgingly.

"Asuka did lead us here." Shikamaru stepped forward, a hand shoved into a pocket and looking deceivingly nonchalant if it wasn't for the sharpness of his eyes. "As for Orochimaru, he left on his own," Shikamaru bit out as tension fell over them, "that is, after telling us that this wouldn't be the last we'd see of him."

"By his words," Haku spoke up and looking away from Asuka's still form, "we're expecting retaliation from Orochimaru. And soon."

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other.

"…In what sense?" Naruto asked lowly but seeming loud in the heavy silence.

"An invasion possibly." Shikamaru bit out brutally honestly, putting to words what the others had all been fearing, despite already accepting that they couldn't stand aside either. It was a healthy fear. "Orochimaru most likely already has agents planted in Konoha for all we know, so we should be careful in who we trust… but I'm fairy sure that isn't his only goal."

"Logically." Shino agreed with a nod, idly pushing up his glasses. "That is why we must only trust what we have learned to our most trusted higher authorities but our first goal is to leave this forest once and for all."

"…An invasion…" Naruto murmured, mouth set in a thin line. _As if that wasn't enough. I can't sense Kurama at all,_ Naruto thought worriedly, but most of all, angrily. _That bastard hurt Asuka-chan and I have no idea what exactly Orochimaru did!_

Shikamaru's eyes met Sasuke's head on. "You especially should be on your guard Sasuke." The Nara advised seriously. He pointed to Sasuke's neck where the Uchiha resisted the urge to clamp a hand over it as he felt the throb phantom pain. "He bit you and left a mark… A seal is the best way that I can describe it but Orochimaru called it a 'gift'."

Kiba seeing where this was going added his own words. "Yeah man… He said and I quote, ' _I just gave him a little parting gift… Very soon Sasuke will seek me out and desire my power but in the meantime, I enjoyed the demonstration of power that you possess._ ' But I'm thinking that you would have eventually _would_ have gone to him, Sasuke."

Sasuke's and Naruto's anger was immediate. Naruto because of the insinuation that his friend would go to a _missing-nin_ for power and Sasuke because he'd _never_ be so weak as to go to someone that hurt the few that ever meant anything to him.

"Watch your mouth Inuzuka—" Naruto snarled but Kiba raised a placating hand as he hurried to explain his reasoning.

"Wait a minute, Uchiha-san." Chojuro said as he straightened himself and others stood by the side, ready to intervene if need be. "H-He didn't mean it like that."

"That mark that was on Sasuke's neck was emanating chakra. _Dark chakra._ " Kiba emphasized seriously. "It was spreading through your system and like a parasite, it was feeding off your chakra and adding onto itself. If it wasn't for Asuka, we don't know what the effects would have been but by Orochimaru's words, we can guess that it would have influenced you physically… and mentally."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a brief moment before returning to its usual stoic state. He stared at his unconscious teammate from the corner of his eye.

A heavy silence descended over them.

 _Could I… Could I have really gone after Orochimaru if it wasn't for Asuka? Would I have really deserted my teammates?_ Sasuke debated mentally, hating the fact that he was even thinking such thoughts. _It doesn't matter,_ he thought. _What's done is done. I'm not abandoning the villa—no,_ **Team Seven** _anytime soon!_

Shikamaru sighed deeply. "Asuka led us here to safety. The least we could do is get her to safety too," Shikamaru said, his eyes flickering briefly to Asuka before turning to the others. "We can't linger here any longer. We should head out within the hour."

The others nodded in agreement, some looking apprehensive but understanding but Ino looked shocked and indignant.

"What!" She exclaimed, "but—"

"Ino, I know you don't like it but we don't have a choice." Choji, surprisingly, tried to reason with the blond. "We can't just stay here forever. Besides, I think someone in Konoha is bound to have noticed something was wrong by now." Choji nodded towards Team Seven. "I mean, they did go all out… Someone _should_ have noticed the sky turning dark above the Forest."

"Who would miss the abrupt natural disaster that showed up?" Tenten muttered to herself.

Ino didn't look reassured at all and despite her earlier epiphany, she still felt like a coward at heart. _All they talk about is Asuka, Asuka, Asuka! She wasn't the only one fighting!_

"We've all used up a lot of chakra but Asuka healed us enough to be able to leave." Kiba commented aloud as he flexed a clawed hand and eyed previously irritated skin, which was now back to its previous healthy tan. "We'd be worse off it wasn't for her."

"True." Shikamaru nodded.

"Asuka healed all of you?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yes," Hinata answered, "she used her Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto looked surprised. "She told you guys about that?"

Lee nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Asuka-chan is marvelous indeed with bright flames of YOUTH!" Lee praised, unaware of Naruto's irritated expression and Sasuke's subtly twitching eyebrow.

"…Right." Shikamaru drawled while Neji resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in consternation while Tenten groaned as she facepalmed. "Here's what we're going to do." Shikamaru said as he borrowed a scroll and well of ink from Naruto with a nod in thanks.

Everyone else took that as their cue to gather around the Nara, knowing that if anyone, he'd have a plan.

"I want Hinata at front and Neji at the rear with their Byakugan activated. Kiba, I want you up front and downwind, just in case you catch scent of something and you can give us a heads up of you do." He glanced to the two Kiri Swordsman, "Suigetsu and Chojuro take flank."

Suigetsu gave a lazy two finger salute in understanding and Chojuro nodded in understanding, idly pushing up his glasses.

"Lee, I want a constant rotation from you. You're one of the fastest one here so you should be able to react quickly if there's any trouble. Tenten, you're with Neji. Choji and Ino, you'll be with me in center along with Team Seven."

"Center?" Sasuke repeated with a scowl.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Team Seven took the most major damage out of everyone," Shikamaru explained calmly and a tad wearily. "Not to mention Asuka is out of the game for now and you all used a significant amount of chakra." His stare turned to the Uzumaki.

Naruto frowned, a stubborn look in his eyes. "We can fight," he insisted.

Shikamaru gave a dry smile. "I know that you both can but this is just a precaution. Look, just give yourselves some time to recover. You don't have to overdo it. I can speak for everyone when we say that we're grateful to you guys. After all, if it wasn't for Team Seven, I'm pretty sure we'd be dead."

Naruto smiled slightly as others nodded with determined expressions.

"If it makes you feel better, I could carry Asuka to leave you to fight if need be," Haku suggested carefully.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other and to the others, it seemed like an entire conversation had passed between them when they themselves could see nothing but stoic expressions.

"Fine." Sasuke agreed as he stepped towards the Kiri shinobi. They weren't going to trust anyone with Asuka but they knew very well that Haku wouldn't hurt her.

Not after she'd saved her life, not when they had become his first friends. They meant a lot to Haku and he to them.

"Just be careful with her Haku-chan." Naruto murmured as he passed Asuka carefully over to Haku.

"One more thing," Shikamaru added, "You two will be the ones to lead us to the Tower. I'm assuming that you guys have a better lay of the Forest of Death. I'm assuming that you guys know how to get there faster than any route that we can think of."

That was true. Team Seven has long seen what the dark forest had to offer and they did indeed know how to get to the Tower, even if they'd never had a chance to see whats inside of it.

"Alright then," Sasuke said as he glanced at his fellow shinobi, "its decided. Everyone, make sure you have everything that you need. If you're missing something, there's a weapons cache in the corner as well as medical supplies and rations. Make sure to eat something quick and light and take some for later. The last thing we need is failing because of something as paltry as hunger."

Naruto headed to said corner, removing the lid of a crate that had been partially shadowed and sitting unobtrusively. He grinned as he was met with the sight of neatly packed weapons.

"We have basic weapons. Kunai, shurinken, a couple of windmill shuriken, senbon – take your pick." Naruto moved on to the smaller box beside it, opening it and grabbing a few of the rations and idly ripping one open. "Go on then," Naruto motioned with a nod of his head.

The others exchanged glances but Tenten was the first one to step forward. She lost a good portion of her arsenal against Orochimaru. If it had been any other opponent, Tenten would have retrieved her weapons but all she'd been focused on was surviving. That, and there was also a chance that that snake might have lingered.

"The surprises just keep coming, don't they?" Kiba commented idly as he grabbed a few ration bars, briefly scanning its contents before deciding that they were good for Akamaru as well. Maybe that'd cheer his partner up. The little guy had been quiet ever since the encounter with Orochimaru… "Thanks," Kiba said genuinely.

"No problem Kiba." Naruto said, part in unspoken apology for losing his temper at the Inuzuka earlier.

Kiba gave the blond a fanged grin, a wordless understanding.

The others moved up to grab their own supplies, each grabbing a different combination and amount of the three sections of supplies.

When Choji stepped forward, Naruto stepped up by his side.

"Choji," Naruto called as he garnered the Akimichi's attention. "You should take these," the Uzumaki pointed to rations stacked at the bottom of the crate, looking just like the others except for the red band around them. "They're suited more for people with high metabolisms but they'd be great for you too since you use a lot of energy for your clan techniques… and they don't taste that bad either."

The Akimichi gave a beaming grin. "Thanks Naruto!"

The others were ready to head out in a few short minutes but Shikamaru made sure to go over the plan one more time and although he didn't show it, Shikamaru was apprehensive. He was worried that his plan might fall short but he was hoping that they didn't meet too much trouble on the way to the tower.

The Nara was startled from his thoughts by a hand clasping his shoulder and he looked up to see Kiba.

"C'mon man, we'll get through this together. You'll see… so don't look like we already lost the battle." Kiba assured.

Shikamaru stared at the Inuzuka for a moment before nodding, a small smile forming on his face. "Right…"

Sasuke scanned the base for a moment, making sure that everything was in place. He made sure that he had his sword fastened to his back as well as his kunai holster strapped to his leg. He discarded his jacket, scowling at the loss but the jacket was too ruined to be of any use. He also made sure that he had the decoy Heaven scroll.

Asuka still had the real Heaven scroll sealed away.

"You ready, bastard?" Naruto asked as he stood beside his teammate. Just like Sasuke, he discarded his jacket, leaving his sleeveless ANBU styled tank top. It clearly exposed their seals that to anyone not understanding the art, would look like calligraphy art or exotic winding lines and characters. The lack of understanding by others benefitted them. No one would know their purpose except for a scant few.

Fuinjutsu was very near a lost art after all, as it took great time and dedication to understand. Not to mention, the majority of its practitioners died along with the Uzumaki Clan, leaving a few behind that actually practiced or at least held an _understanding_.

Sasuke gave a sharp nod in reply. "Let's get this over with."

With Sasuke leading the way and Naruto at his back, the others followed suit as they made their way out of Team's Seven's base. Naruto stayed behind, waiting for everyone to leave while keeping a careful eye out. When the last person stepped out, he swiftly went through a series of signs and swiped a bloodstained hand across the sealed entrance of the hideout, making the protective seals flash once, twice before they faded out.

"What'd you do?" Suigetsu asked curiously with a frown.

Naruto glanced at the swordsman briefly before backing away from the hideout and stepping beside his comrades who have all fallen into their designated posts. "I reactivated the security seals. No one but a member of Team Seven will be allowed entrance… or will be able to find it."

"But Asuka-san led us here." Shino tilted his head, "One could remember the way."

"Usually, I suppose." Naruto smirked slightly, "It's different with Fuinjutsu… and the fact that its laced through with Genjutsu, which was really a pain in the ass, by the way." Naruto pointed out with a small shrug.

"Let's go already!" Ino called out impatiently as she cast nervous looks at her surroundings, staring intently occasionally into the dark shadows casted by the tall trees. _We can get attacked at any moment, damn it! And who knows if its Orochimaru?!_ Ino thought, panicked.

Naruto scowled but said nothing, merely giving Suigetsu a nod as he took his position. Hinata had her Byakugan activated with Kiba by her side, who had Akamaru hidden away safely in his jacket.

The other Rookies began to take their assigned positions, as well as their Kiri allies with Haku in the middle and surrounded at all sides. He carried Asuka on his back with utter care, determined to not let down Sasuke and Naruto and prepared to kill anything that so much as threatened Asuka and his friends.

Sasuke briefly activated his Sharingan, his eyes roving over the clearing and trying to make sure that they were absolutely alone. The last thing that they needed was someone trying to break into Team Seven's hide out, not that they could with the fuinjutsu seals in place but someone could very well try to _destroy_ it.

The Uchiha took his own position and soon they were making their way through the Forest of Death in quiet and eerie silence. They were all tense and going through high measures that they _remained_ unnoticed. The fun challenge of the Chunin Exams had long dissipated and being promoted to Chunin seemed unimportant to them then.

What did a title matter when their loved ones were in danger? When a vicious enemy awaited them at any moment? They had a higher mission to complete, much more important.

They took to the trees, making sure to not leave a trail behind them but soon enough a problem presented itself.

Naruto ran up the tree, frowning at the feel of his chakra but he ran upwards anyway but a moment later he was careening towards the ground as tree bark exploded with a bang. "Shit!" He cursed with confusion as he righted himself midair, trying to catch himself with chakra on a tree but that resulted in failure yet again and he was skidding down.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called after with hidden worry as the others stopped to look at him in befuddlement.

Naruto regulated his chakra but much to his consternation and rising anger, it was a hard thing to do. The tree beneath his feet splintered but at least he was still on the tree and not on the ground.

"What happened?" Haku asked as he jumped to a nearby tree branch, carefully making sure that Asuka didn't fall. The blue haired girl didn't even rouse, however, from the small commotion.

"I think my chakra control is shot thanks to whatever the fuck Orochimaru did." What exactly he did, Naruto didn't have a clue. Since it affected Orochimaru and chakra, he had a hunch that it had to do with his seal but that wasn't something he could check in the company of others. _I don't think I'll be able to even do jutsu like this… Damn it!_

Ino scoffed at this, disregarding the glares shot her way. "Are you going to be able to get that under control dead last? The last thing we need is you leaving a trail for others to find us!"

Naruto very well near sneered. "I'll manage," he answered tersely.

Akamaru growled softly from his place in Kiba's hoodie. He was in a much better condition than before, having shaken off the residual fear that had paralyzed him before. Kiba absently ran a hand through his fur as he frowned at the Yamanaka.

"We should keep moving." Suigetsu suggested, a hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword, ready to be drawn at any sign of trouble.

Hinata and Kiba took that as their cue to continue and everyone soon followed as well, Naruto guiding them every once in a while, by silently pointing out the direction.

Naruto was able to keep up with the others just fine, although not being to regulate his chakra as well as before was a pain and it required _far more_ effort. He could see Sasuke glancing at him from the corner of his eye when the other thought he wasn't looking.

He didn't say anything however. Sasuke would make his thoughts known in his own time.

Sasuke stared ahead. There was a total silence and the darkness seemed more prevalent than ever even though it was the beginning of a new day. Even then, the forest seemed devoid of life still. It was like Orochimaru's presence had scared everything into hiding.

"Can you keep going?" Sasuke asked without glancing at his teammate but he knew that the other heard him.

Naruto nodded his head and answered, "Yeah. It's nothing I can't handle… We just need to talk to the Jiji and Kakashi-sensei as soon as possible."

Sasuke nodded silently in agreement, his Sharingan flashing brightly in the shadows. _Someone would have noticed by now…_

From her position, Ino occasionally stole glances at Asuka's still form. She was still unconscious and it'd been a while since they had left Team Seven's 'base'. Asuka's head rested softly on Haku's neck and the Kiri shinobi didn't even seem at all bothered by it but what _she_ was bothered by was the way that her precious Sasuke-kun hovered near by, _protectively_ , and that idiot Naruto did too.

Asuka had saved her but damn if she wasn't seething with jealousy. _What does she have that I don't?! I'm prettier than she is! I'm a clan heir! I have money and resources and she's just a nameless orphan… so then why…_ Ino thought as she glared at Asuka's peaceful face, _why do they like her so damn much?!_

Tenten seeing the jealousy on the Yamanaka's face, sighed silently. It was obvious to her and practically to everyone that Ino hated Asuka and Tenten honestly wasn't sure if their near-death experience had changed her. She had thought it would possibility but… _I guess it was an in the moment experience,_ Tenten thought. _That girl needs a reality check. If anything, this showed me I need to up my game. My weapons hardly did anything! Maybe Gai-sensei will have a few ideas…_

Hinata activated her Byakugan with a whisper and a single hand sign, scanning the trees intently and trying to find anything out of place and she sighed in relief when she didn't. _Nothing so far. Good…_

"I have to ask…" Shikamaru asked quietly suddenly, curiously towards Sasuke and Naruto, "judging by the fact that this is your base… I can assume that you and the rest of Team Seven have been in the Forest of Death before… Am I right?"

Sasuke smirked. "Of course."

"What? But Sasuke-kun that's cheating!"

"No, that's taking advantage of an opportunity." Neji said coldly in a matter of fact tone even as he glanced at the Uchiha with now accepted grudging respect. It was very apparent to everyone that there was more to Team Seven that met the eye. At least he was sure now that he'd have decent competition during the Exams. "We're shinobi, Yamanaka. Don't forget that."

Ino shot the Hyuga a scathing glare but she said nothing.

"Did you guys use The Forest of Death as a training site? Is that how Team Seven got as strong as it is?" Shikamaru asked and the others surreptitiously paid close attention, glancing at them from the corner of their eyes.

Sasuke's face remained stoic. "I suppose you could say that. Facing the monsters in this forest continuously is bound to have some effects but it was Asuka that made us strong in reality. She was the one that led us on this path, that brought us to where we are now."

Coming from Uchiha Sasuke, that was saying _a lot_.

"Not that she'd admit it." Naruto added with a smirk.

"Wait, Asuka-chan?" Haku said confused. "She made you strong?"

Naruto nodded in affirmation. "Yeah… It's sort of hard to explain, I guess. We worked hard to get to where we were but it was Asuka that led us along the way. She gave us the means to do so and she kept encouraging us all the time, telling us that we had great potential." Naruto said, trying to find words but it was hard to describe how exactly they became strong.

"Led you how?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Uh," Naruto thought for a moment, "by giving us training exercises suited for us, giving us advice… You know, now that I think about it, Asuka-chan always just knew what to do. She was always doing research, going to the library, always planning days for training, figuring out ways to improve ourselves…"

"That wasn't all," Sasuke added, "we just wanted to get stronger… so we did."

No one asked questions after that.

Kiba stopped abruptly in his tracks, making the others stop as well, as he glanced at his surroundings with narrowed eyes. _What is that? There's something off…_

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata called out questioningly, "What's wrong?"

Kiba didn't respond, merely straightening himself as he stood utterly still for a moment with head cocked slightly to the side as if to hear better. Then there was a breeze, it was small and rustled the leaves on the trees and the forest floor, bringing a much-needed coolness but with a very familiar and ominous scent.

The Inuzuka growled lowly in his throat, earning startled looks from the others. "Blood," he answered. "I can smell blood. Lots of it and its nearby."

Naruto frowned as he stared into the darkness and soon enough, he smelled it too. "It's strong," he murmured to himself.

"Should we investigate?" Chojuro asked, voicing aloud what they were all thinking.

"What?!" Ino said disbelievingly, as if shocked that Chojuro even suggested it.

Silently, Hinata reactivated her Byakugan, trying to find out what could possibly be the source. To her silent consternation, she could not. _My reach isn't long enough…_ Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, turning to her fellow clan member.

"Can you see anything, Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked politely, not at all flinching from Neji's cold gaze, much to the other's quiet surprise.

Neji didn't respond for a moment before wordlessly activating his Byakugan and the world around him grew devoid of color and into the 360 range of the Byakugan. At first, he didn't see anything, but then as he extended his range, he could see six chakra signatures up ahead.

"There are six chakra signatures ahead," Neji provided as the others listened intently, "It's most likely two teams preparing to battle each other for their scrolls."

"How do we know that they aren't Orochimaru's men?" Ino asked with a pinched expression on her face. "We should just go around!"

"But we still need to obtain our own scrolls, do we not?" Lee inputted, recoiling slightly from the scathing glare that Ino gave him. "My friend, we should not worry! If we're careful, we can take down the Oto shinobi should we encounter them together! As long as we express caution—"

"Okay, first of all," Ino snapped, rounding on the Taijutsu user, "we don't know how strong they are! And second, I'm not your friend you big eyebrowed freak!"

"Don't talk to him like that Yamanaka!" Tenten snapped angrily, "If your too much of a coward to fight then fine, just stay out of the way and leave it to us because Kami knows how you're going to survive as a shinobi!"

Ino gave an indignant sound. " _Coward?!"_

"Enough Ino!" Shikamaru growled, frustrated and beginning to grow irritated, "We don't have time for this! Lee is right. We need to get those scrolls but we can't all go. We should send a small team there to see if they're not Oto shinobi. It wouldn't do us wrong to at least gather some information."

"And if they aren't?" Shino asked quietly, "If they're teams from other villages and we do fight them, how do we decide who gets what scroll?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Alright," Naruto spoke up, blue eyes moving from team to team whom had unconsciously clustered together in their stop, "we should see who has what scroll first. I know for a fact that they're enough teams out there to get scrolls from that we don't have to fight each other."

Sasuke nodded from beside Naruto. He didn't see a reason to hide such information. The others wouldn't be able to get their scroll anyway, sealed away as it was and if they did, the much they'd get is a decoy. But there was no way they'd even get _that_.

"Team Seven has the Heaven scroll." Sasuke said without a care as he took out one of the duplicate Heaven scrolls to show to the others.

Shikamaru glanced at Choji, whom nodded at the silent question. "Team Ten has the Earth Scroll." He easily ignored Ino's indignant growl of his name.

"Team Eight has Earth as well." Shino provided with a push of his glasses.

"Team Nine has a Heaven scroll." Neji said shortly and to the point.

"And we have a Heaven scroll." Suigetsu added, "So all we need to get out of this Kami forsaken forest is to find three Earth scrolls and two Heaven scrolls."

"Right then," Neji straightened himself and the others turned to him, "we should split up and fan out. It would be faster that way, not to mention we can't afford to waste any more time than we already have. Especially considering the information that we have."

Sasuke nodded along the Hyuga's words. "Neji's right. As for who gets what scroll, the team that retrieves the scroll should keep it. Not that it matters anyway since we're all going to get a scroll at one point or another." Sasuke's eyes slid to Team Eight, "Team Eight should go check up on the battle ahead, since they detected them in the first place."

"Got it," Kiba nodded with a small grin.

"I can send a clone with you just in case—" Sasuke suggested but he paused at Hinata's shake of her head.

"I-It's okay. We appreciate it but you and Team Seven have done m-more than enough. It wouldn't f-feel right to ask more from you and b-besides, we need to pull our own weight and prove that we're worthy of being Chunin." Hinata said passionately, earning a cold pensive stare from her cousin.

"Hinata's right." Choji spoke up, "But if we need help, we won't hesitate to ask for it – or give it!"

"Yosh!" Lee said excitedly with tears brimming in his eyes, "Such youth! Do not worry! We will not be failing today in our mission!"

Naruto smirked slightly, "Well, if that's what you guys want, then we won't be stopping you. Just be careful you guys."

"Alright then," Shikamaru said as he withdrew a kunai and stabbed it into a tree, "We meet up in this exact location in an hour. No more, no less. Got it?" The Nara stressed as he glanced at his comrades and was satisfied with the nods of understanding that they gave.

"We'll take care of Asuka-chan for now, Haku-chan." Naruto said as he turned to the Ice wielder.

Haku hesitated slightly.

"Or your team could just come with us." Sasuke suggested with a careless shrug.

Haku glanced at his teammates, wanting to know what they thought but he was only met with grins.

"Maa," Suigetsu drawled, "it's fine. We can go ahead with your team and best anyone that gets in our way. It's fine either way."

"Everyone be on your guard," Sasuke reminded somberly, "Keep an eye out for Oto shinobi and keep away from Yakushi Kabuto." Sasuke paused, lowering his head slightly as a dark shadow crossed his face, "His team too, just in case."

"You don't have to tell us twice." Kiba said with a grim grin before he turned to his teammates that had drifted to his side. "You guys ready?"

Hinata nodded determinedly, as did Shino but in a more reserved manner. "Yes!"

"We're ready."

"Good luck everyone." Tenten inputted as everyone else gave their own partings before they spread out into different directions.

Only Team Seven and Team Haku remained.

"Let's go." Naruto said and the others nodded and soon they were bounding through the trees. Naruto was careful to keep his senses open. It was a challenge to keep his chakra regulated and keeping his senses stretched out at the same time was a work of concentration.

He missed his chakra control damn it! He worked hard on it! It took a ridiculous amount of time and exercises to get to the point he had! Not to mention he couldn't hear Kurama anymore…

 _Next time I see Orochimaru, I'm punching his fucking face in,_ Naruto promised darkly, his eyes a dark stormy blue.

"What now?" Sasuke's voice took him out of his thoughts and the Kiri shinobi shot him curious looks.

"Hm?" Naruto shot the other a confused look.

Sasuke simply rose a dark eyebrow. "You're leaking Killer Intent all over the damn place, moron."

Naruto blinked before tensing and turning his 'gaze' inwards and found that yes, he was giving off Killing Intent. It was evident in the cold, tense air that hung over them but it wasn't potent enough to faze Sasuke or their Kiri comrades.

"I was thinking about that snake bastard is all." Naruto admitted with scowl.

"T-Try not to let him get to you, Uzumaki-san." Chojuro encouraged, "You fought against a Sannin on near equal terms, one on one, and survived! Team Seven should be _proud_."

Naruto stared at the other with surprise. "… But we lost." Naruto pointed out and he knew very well not to let defeat get the best of him, one could only move forward and _improve_ but he was curious as to what Chojuro's response would be.

The Uchiha glanced at the blue haired Kiri shinobi, curious, and he could spot the other two glancing at the sword wielder as well.

"W-Well yes, but you all managed to work so seamlessly together! You managed to actually push a Sannin to expose themselves and rid them of their cover, made him bleed and injured him, small though the w-wounds were. Not to mention, you managed to get such an elite s-shinobi to look at you like actual _opponents_. If you weren't worthy, then you would have been pushed aside meaninglessly!" Chojuro said passionately, a flush rising to his cheeks and it deepened as he noticed the stares he received.

"Huh," Naruto glanced at Chojuro with a contemplative look, "Thanks Choju-chan." Naruto said casually dismissing the way Chojuro stumbled and nearly missed his step with a yelp. He didn't even care for Suigetsu's amused look, nor Haku's small smile.

Sasuke shot his teammate a glance, one that pondered his teammates sanity to which Naruto could only shrug.

"Hn."

The two teams continued in silence, their steps making nary a sound. Time had passed and now sunlight was filtering through the trees and down into the darkness created by leaved canopies. The sound of life had returned but there was still a tension that hung over the Forest of Death that was different from its usual, natural danger.

It wasn't until later, that they finally caught their first break.

"There's something up ahead." Sasuke said quietly and the two teams sped up their pace and weaved through the trees silently, making sure to stay hidden as they did so.

On the ground and in a clearing, there were two shinobi. They both donned very familiar ugly jumpsuits and mechanical contraptions strapped to their faces. They could all see the Ame headband they wore.

"Recognize them bastard?" Naruto asked quietly as he glanced at his teammate with a raised eyebrow. "They seem to be missing one."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, "It seems that we found the teammates of the poor bastard we offed earlier in the Exams… And they look just as incompetent as the one before."

"You've fought them?" Haku asked.

"Yeah… When the Exam was first starting. An Ame shinobi – their teammate I'm sure – engaged us in a battle, alone." Naruto frowned as he remembered. " He demanded we give him our scroll. Bastard over there fought him. He didn't have the scroll unfortunately but really, fighting him was a waste of time and hardly worth the effort."

"Ah…" Suigetsu nodded along their words. _Well of course he'd hardly be worth the effort, especially if you're able to fight a Sannin for even five minutes,_ the swordsman thought a tad exasperatingly.

"Do you want to deal with them?" Haku asked as he shifted Asuka on his back slightly. Asuka had yet to awaken even once and it had been a while since they had left. It was slightly worrying but he knew she'd be fine. She just had a case of exhaustion and all she needed was a bit more rest.

"Do you mind if I take care of them, bastard?" Naruto asked as he glanced at his teammate from the corner of his eye. "I really want to fight something right now."

Sasuke merely shrugged, knowing that even in the state he was Naruto could take care of himself.

And he was right.

They watched as Naruto leaped silently from the trees and in front of the two Ame shinobi, startling them. They stood, kunai in hand and demands and insults spilling forth.

"Who are you?"

"What are you here for? Coming here alone – what are you stupid?!"

Naruto fell into a battle stance, relaxed and at ease but there was a dark glint to his eyes and the grin that eased on his face held equal dark promise.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for your scroll."

One of the Ame shinobi scoffed, an indignant look on his face. "You say that like you have a chance!" He roared before rushing head on towards Naruto, his teammate following behind a moment later.

Really, the fight was over before it even begun.

Naruto couldn't form any jutsu and he had no skill in Genjutsu but that hardly even mattered. His Taijutsu exceeded that of the Ame shinobi and his hits were backed with the strength of a Jinchuuriki (sp?) and Uzumaki.

Hails of senbon and kunai were easily dodged with a sleek katana that glinted dangerously in the filtered sunlight. The sound of clanging weapons filled the air, as well as the sounds of pain. Naruto was easily breaking their guard, kicking one of the Ame shinobi harshly in the chest, sending him sprawling back and rousing dust in his wake. He punched the remaining one in his neck, making the Ame shinobi choke immedietly and grasp at his neck, leaving his torso exposed.

Naruto didn't hesitate to stab his opponent right through his heart.

He was dead instantly and Naruto idly flicked the blood away from his blade away. The other Ame shinobi recovered by then and as he saw the still body of his comrade, gave an incomprehensible sound of rage as he charged at Naruto recklessly.

There was a swift movement from Naruto and then, the Ame shinobi's rage died down to shock and he staggered past Naruto. His eyes were wide and glassy and all the while Naruto was sheathing his sword, the sound of it ringing with finality. Blood was staining the ground red quickly and the Ame shinobi fell heavily to the floor where a pool of blood quickly formed.

"Hn." Sasuke watched as Naruto rifled through their pockets and the blond made a sound of satisfaction as he turned to where he and their comrades were hidden, holding up a scroll triumphantly.

It was an Earth Scroll.

"Let's go. We still need to find another scroll." Naruto said as he reunited with the others before he glanced at the sky, trying to gauge the sun's position in the sky. "We have some time left before we meet up with the others."

They continued their way through the forest.

The Kiri shinobi had no problem proving themselves competent, of being worthy of being Chunin in Naruto's and Sasuke's opinion. They had quickly descended upon a poor Genin team from Taki who was underwhelmingly prepared and had fallen like a paper house hit by wind and somehow, by some luck, that team had the Earth scroll that Team Haku needed.

"Let's head back then. We have the scrolls we need."

The way back to the rendezvous was made in comfortable silence and it didn't take long to return either. When they finally arrived, they could see that everyone else was already there or just getting there.

Fortunately, no one seemed worse for wear and it would have been alright if it hadn't been for the unmistakable overly cautious (paranoid) look that most of them held.

"Everyone's here." Neji pushed himself off the tree trunk he'd been leaning against. "Does everyone have their scroll?" He asked.

"Team Gai achieved their goal with great success!" Lee said enthusiastically. "We managed to retrieve the necessary Heaven scroll along with an extra Earth scroll! Although… The teams we battled against tried valiantly to succeed but they didn't last long, unfortunately."

"We got our scroll." Choji added with a small smile, absently chewing on one of the ration bars he'd taken from Team Seven's base. They were certainly more delicious than he'd expected them to be!

Shikamaru gave a sigh. "It was nothing a few well-placed traps and blunt force couldn't handle."

"You fought Choji? I thought you didn't like fighting?" Hinata asked in a well-meaning manner.

"I had a reason to fight." Chouji answered with a small shrug. "Not to mention these are different circumstances…"

Haku gave a sound of understanding as he settled Asuka down gently against a trunk of a tree. "Neither of our teams had any problem retrieving our scrolls." Haku glanced at the other teams, noticing that none of the teams looked none worse for wear, save for what was dealt to them by Orochimaru. "We even managed to get an extra scroll or two."

Tenten gave a small smile. "Well at least that helps with lessening the competition."

"What about you guys?" Sasuke spoke up, staring coolly at Team Eight that up to that moment had remained unusually quiet. "You all seem like there's something that's bothering you."

Kiba hesitated slightly as he shared a look with his teammates. "Well… there's something that you all should know…" Kiba began, his hands stuffed into his pockets to hide their clenched form. "We ran into that Suna team we met earlier before the Chunin Exams and it turns out that Gaara's a _lot more_ dangerous than we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Of course our streak of good luck was too good to be true…" Shikamaru sighed agitatedly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"… Trouble?" Ino murmured to herself tentatively, fear rising within already. She should have been braver but honestly, Ino had no care for that. She wanted to be strong but she hardly wanted to send herself to her death. No, leave idiots like Team Seven to enemies like Orochimaru and that crazy Gaara character.

"We saw Gaara's team going up against another team – shinobi from Ame. Gaara treated them like they were nothing. He didn't even care if they had the same scroll. That guy with the face paint – Kankuro – he thought it'd be an unnecessary battle but Gaara was angry."

Hinata nodded along with Kiba's words. "He said they'd looked at him the wrong way and in G-Gaara's eyes, that was enough to kill them. He was giving off so much Killing Intent…"

"Those Ame shinobi weren't half bad either. They seemed strong but Gaara didn't even so much as move a single muscle the entire fight! His chakra was on level with Team Seven's if I had to compare it, but it was his sand that really settled it – it smelled so much like _blood_. It was almost like the sand was sentient, absorbing blood like it was its sustenance or something." Kiba shuddered, remembering the acrid scent of blood that clung heavily on the redhead. How the others had withstood the scent he didn't know.

"Is there anything else that you can tell us?"

"Yes, of course." Kiba breathed in deeply, recalling Kankuro's words perfectly. "He carries his sand on that guard on his back. He uses his sand as a sort of impenetrable defense and when he's attacked, he uses his chakra to harden his sand. It's a jutsu that only he could do but most importantly, it somehow happens automatically, independent of his will… So any attacks against him are almost certain to fail."

"You've got to be kidding me." Shikamaru groaned as he took in the details Kiba provided but much to his displeasure, Hinata and Shino shook their heads. _This test is so damn troublesome, I'm regretting even agreeing to this damn thing!_

"I w-wish we were, Shikamaru." Hinata said quietly but her voice undeniably hard. "He crushed the Ame team leader with his sand and killed him mercilessly. The remaining two immedietly gave up their scroll, begging for their lives but Gaara didn't care. He killed them anyway."

"He also didn't even seem to care for his teammates either and they were his _siblings_. He threatened to kill them more than _once_ and they seemed like they're always walking a tightrope around Gaara." Shino explained, idly pushing up his glasses in a nervous manner.

"Well that doesn't sound good at all…" A soft voice sounded out, startling the others as they whirled around in surprise to see Asuka rising slowly with a hand resting against the tree behind her for support.

The others immedietly reacted.

Sasuke and Naruto were by Asuka's side in an instant. They both reached out to the Dragon Slayer, steadying her as her movements became surer.

"You're finally awake, Asuka," Sasuke murmured lowly and Asuka gave an apologetic smile.

"Asuka-chan!"

"You're awake!"

"Thank god you're awake, Asuka! We were getting worried you weren't going to wake for a while yet!"

Haku moved in front of Asuka. "That was a risky thing you did Asuka – meddling with something of Orochimaru's make… but of course, you came out victorious in the end."

"I couldn't take the chance, Haku-chan." Asuka explained. "That mark that Orochimaru placed on Sasuke was dangerous! I wasn't going to just leave that there and not do anything!"

Hearing that, Sasuke couldn't help but feel gratitude. He was _not_ a fan of manipulation and the thought that someone tried to do that to him made him _angry_. Orochimaru's attempt to sway him to his side – it almost reminded him of the villagers and their fake platitudes, their lust for his prestige as an Uchiha and money but in Orochimaru's case, he wanted _power_.

With all the recent chaos and Orochimaru's attack, Sasuke was made more aware of what _exactly_ of what Asuka had done. _Asuka… You interfered on my behalf again. You saved me_ _ **again**_ _._ Before he would have been angry. He would have burned at the notion of even needing help but somehow, with Asuka he was nothing _but_ grateful. It only renewed his determination to help Asuka, to _protect_ her the way she did him.

Even though he thought he could never repay Asuka for all she'd done for him, he couldn't help but _try_.

 _Somehow_ , _if all my clansmen had been alive, I have no doubt that Asuka would have earned their loyalty one way or another,_ Sasuke thought surely.

"Yes, I know." Haku agreed with a smile as he ducked his head slightly. _I'm sure of it now. Asuka, Naruto and Sasuke – you're all fearless, undaunted by any obstacle that stands in your path… I can only hope to stand by your side in your journey to greatness, my friends…_

Asuka stared curiously at her friends and teammates, taking in their expressions of simultaneous relief and anxiety. They didn't look any worse than she remembered and she was happy for that but she could tell that being in the Forest of Death was wearing them out. Perhaps any other time they would have enjoyed the secret fruits that the Forest of Death provide but in the situation that they found themselves in…

Asuka's gaze sharpened, her lips pursing in a thin line as she straightened herself. She gently shrugged away the hold her teammates had on her, pushed away the phantom pain as she faced the others.

"It seems we have one more variable to be weary of," Asuka said softly but laced with undeniable steel, causing the other Rookies and Kiri shinobi to stand unconsciously at attention. "No matter – where there is a will, there is a way."

 _She's so confident,_ Tenten thought admirably. _Even though she was lost her battle but… Asuka, I can't help but envy you but that's useless. I'll just have to work harder to be greater in my own right! And then maybe after all this mess we can be friends, Asuka._

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile. _She's so sure…_ "It's a good that you've woken."

Asuka turned to Kiba. "You said Gaara's sand acted as a sort of impenetrable defense?"

Kiba stared at her in surprise but he quickly nodded. "Yeah. It would have been amazing if he were different but with the way Gaara is—" Kiba grimaced. "Terrifying is what it is," Kiba admitted with no shame.

Asuka couldn't help but remember her fellow guildmate. Max had greatly improved his magic and mastery over his Sand Magic: Sandstorm and she could even remember clearly the challenge that he had posed for Natsu when they had first returned from Tenroujima. Max's powers were different from Gaara's obviously where one used Magic and another Chakra but still, she was sure that there were some similarities that could be drawn.

Before, Max hadn't been much of a fighter. She had assumed that with the disappearance of some of Fairy Tail's most prominent and strongest members, Max and the others had been forced to step up for the guild's sake. They had to improve themselves for the defense of the guild and because of the fact that their numbers had declined so quickly. Of course, they would have been stronger to take on better missions, to take in higher pay and in turn help the guild even more. In those long seven long years, Max had of course improved and changed drastically.

It was different. From what Kiba described, one could assume that Gaara wasn't great at Taijutsu and with the great power that his sand held, he used it to keep others away and let it instead do his bidding. Max however, had held great agility and speed and his hand to hand combat wasn't anything to scoff at either.

"Gaara has to have a weakness." Asuka announced surely. "We just have to find it. For all we know, maybe a Katon jutsu with the right amount of power could turn his sand to glass. A Suiton jutsu could weigh his sand down and his reaction time in turn. He's a long-distance fighter from what we've seen so far," Asuka turned to Lee's direction, giving the Taijutsu user a smile which earned her a look of surprise and confusion, "For all we know, all it might take is some excellent close hand to hand and determination to take down Gaara!"

The others stared at Asuka with slack jaws and various degrees of surprise and awe.

"You got all of that from just that small amount of information?" Hinata breathed, gazing at the blue haired girl with amazement. She didn't even seem _afraid_ of Gaara. _When I saw Gaara kill those shinobi without remorse or hesitation I was scared. But no, that's not it, isn't it? It's the sheer amount of bloodlust that Gaara displayed that has me so scared. I understand that killing is a part of being a shinobi, no matter how much I hate it but I can't be scared in the face of enemies such as these! If Team Seven could get as strong as they are then so can I!_

 _Team Seven became strong because they wanted to,_ Shino mused. _It's bizarre and almost unprecedented… Could I really ever become so strong?_

Naruto barked out a laugh. "You never fail to surprise, don't you Asuka-chan?"

Asuka merely offered a small smile. "Hm… Maybe it was a good thing we were all gathered here, that we all went through this ordeal…" Asuka mused as she stared at those gathered before her, the majority her friends and comrades that were becoming more than just that.

Naruto, Sasuke, Haku, Chojuro, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten – they were her comrades and friends. They were worth _fighting for._

"This ordea? You mean getting attacked by Orochimaru?!" Ino hissed incredulously as she clenched her fists, stepping towards Asuka with a near stomping gait.

Asuka shook her head, her blue hair gently swaying with the movement. "No, you misunderstand me."

"Then what did you mean, _orphan_?!" Ino retorted, the insult slipping past her lips without thought.

Gasps and sounds of anger sounded out immedietly.

" _Ino_." Shikamaru hissed out incredulously and angrily.

"Watch it, _Yamanaka._ " Kiba barked out, stepping forward in defense of his friend. He didn't stand for Asuka as he should have in the Academy, had acted late, but he had learned his lesson. He _valued_ Asuka. It was because of Asuka that she had brought them all together and he could clearly see that they were all becoming more – that they were all becoming _family_ , becoming _pack_ and there was no way that he was tolerating that shit from Ino or anyone _else,_ for that matter.

Naruto gave a low growl, the sound seeming louder in the forest. "I won't have you disrespecting my teammate, Yamanaka!"

Sasuke advanced menacingly, his eyes glowing a demonic red and he made to reply but he stopped when Asuka shook her head.

Team Gai watched with interest by the sidelines. They had seen some of the drama that had happened in the Academy of course but they didn't know much as all three had been focused on other matters. Neji with the Hyuga Clan's Gentle Fist, Tenten with her weapons and becoming the best kunoichi that she could be, and Lee with his Taijutsu and proving that he could succeed despite his setbacks.

Asuka had long gotten past being bothered by such petty insults. It had hurt before but she'd stopped caring about what other thought. She had tried to be friends with Ino, had tried to treat her amicably and respectfully but her attempts ended in failure and were rebuffed.

Ino's words meant nothing.

If anything, the only one that Ino was insulting was herself having to such childish actions.

"What I meant that this event showed us that we need to improve," Asuka explained calmly. "This brought us together. It showed us that there were enemies out there that have the ability to harm those we care about, that posed a threat to all we believe and hold dear. It showed us that we can come together to fight for what we believe in. It showed our _potential._ But most of all, I feel that this event also showed us that there are enemies out there that seek to harm Konoha and in turn our loved ones, but today we learned, that we will not stand idle by the side. _No_." Asuka said passionately, determinedly, with eyes burning a molten gold with power. "We stand by our _nakama_ and we fight until we are no longer no longer _able_ to."

Ino couldn't help but flinch when Asuka's gaze bore into hers as she was struck speechless. She couldn't seem to get nary a word out.

"It's as someone dear to me once said," Asuka smiled slowly, " _If the drive behind one's actions is the thought for another, then it is never meaningless."_

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Hiruzen's stared intently at his shinobi gathered before him in a secure room in the tower. His face was stern, mouth set in a thin line and chakra roiling within, waiting to be unleashed with the emotions he refused to show but ready at a single call.

Before him, tense shinobi from Chunin, Jounin to ANBU stood before him but Anko stood point, giving news that foreshadowed great danger ahead.

"Let me understand what you are saying… A Kusagkure Genin squad was found dead and mutilated and we have reason to believe that Orochimaru is the perpetrator and that he has successfully infiltrated the Chunin Exams?" The Hokage questioned aloud with somberly.

Anko gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to look away in shame as she recalled her utter failure to stop Orochimaru, much less stall him. "Yes Hokage-sama… But that's not all, he warned that we'd regret acting against him and his plans, if we _ended_ the Exams."

"And not hours ago, highly unusual activity was seen from the Forest of Death where our most promising new generation of shinobi are as well as Clan _Heirs_ are." Ibiki added grimly. "Not to mention, there large spike of chakra that was sensed and the unusual activity that was seen…"

Inoichi nodded along his fellow T&I agent, his eyes dark. "According to reports, the sky turned dark suddenly and clouds formed, moving unnaturally. It's safe to assume that this is the result of a jutsu, but we don't know _who_ could have performed such jutsu that it affected the weather in such a manner. We know it wasn't Orochimaru. It felt… different."

Hiruzen's brow furrowed in thought, "How?"

"The chakra signature didn't feel like Orochimaru's, Hokage-sama." Inoichi elaborated. "But that's all we could tell, unfortunately."

"Anko, what happened in the Forest of Death, exactly?" Hiruzen's gaze bore into Anko, wanting to be sure of what happened in the forest to sooner take action. Orochimaru's presence brought a sense of dread and sorrow, but most of all anger.

Orochimaru had been his student and he had loved him dearly but Hiruzen was past letting his sentimentalities getting the better of him. Just like Danzo, Hiruzen wasn't going to let Orochimaru cloud his mind just because he was dear to him once. He knew better and he had precious people to protect from their deadly grasps and attentions.

 _It's a good thing Kakashi isn't here…_ Hiruzen thought with a mental sigh. If Kakashi were here, then there would be a high chance that he would charge into the Forest of Death to assure himself of his Team's status and the same could be said for Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. He himself wanted to do that but if they interfered with the Chunin Exams…

Anko scowled yet again as she remembered the exchange clearly. She still felt the wounds he had dealt her, even though they had been healed and treated by a medic already. "I sensed him." She said lowly as she unconsciously placed a hand atop her curse mark, "I found him in the middle of the forest, looking as if he was just in battle." Anko paused for a moment, a puzzled look forming on her face, "In fact, his clothes looked dirtied and torn. His… 'disguise' was even badly damaged."

The other shinobi exchanged glances.

"To have been in such a state…" Hiruzen grimaced, his hands tightening in their steepled form, "Continue, Anko."

The Tokubetsu Jounin nodded, "He was merged in a tree, possibly trying to hide and recuperate but it's likely for another reason. What that is, I don't know but after that, I engaged him in battle where I forced him out into the open and attempted the _Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu_ —"

"That's a forbidden technique." Shikaku pointed out.

Anko shook her head and grimaced, "It was foolish I know, but Orochimaru _needed_ to be stopped." Anko insisted, garnering understanding looks from more weary shinobi. "It failed but damn it I needed to _try_." Anko shook her head, "Orochimaru used a substitution jutsu to escape my jutsu. I asked him why he was here…" Anko straightened herself, staring at her Hokage. "I thought he was here to assassinate you, Hokage-sama."

The words caused him pain. He still wondered where he went wrong with his student, wondered if there was anything that he could have done to prevent Orochimaru from leaving, from becoming a _monster_. "Was he?" Hiruzen asked.

"No," Anko answered with a slow shake of her head, "He said he didn't have enough followers to attempt such a thing… Not _yet,_ at least." Anko finished ominously.

"Then it's obvious that Orochimaru is going to attempt an attack soon." Shikaku said grimly.

Anko nodded along the Jounin Commander's words, "He said he wanted to make Konoha _his_. I tried to retaliate against him but I couldn't do anything because of… the damn curse mark." Anko's hands curled into fists as alarm crossed her face, "That reminds me, he told me that he marked someone else!"

"What?!" Inoichi said incredulously.

"You mean to tell us one of our own has been marked?"

"Yes! Uchiha Sasuke is in danger." The T&I operative nodded gravely, "And we need to get to him soon, his chances of survival is slim. But even if he managed survive, the influence that the mark will have… it's effects…" Anko shook her head, vividly remembering her own days of agony with the mark and the ones that still plagued her to this day, "It's not good, Hokage-sama."

"What else did he say, Anko?" Hiruzen demanded, anger clear in his tone and chakra weighing heavily in the room. _Kakashi is not going to like this…_

"He warned against stopping the Exams early, Hokage-sama." Anko provided, "He has his own followers and candidates in the Exam… He said he wanted to see how they fared. He also said that if we 'deprived him of his fun, it would be the end of the Leaf Village'… Those were his exact words, Hokage-sama."

"What do you want us to do, Hokage-sama?" Ibiki asked.

"Call Jiraiya back to the village. He'll be needed to help with Orochimaru's Curse Seal." Hiruzen ordered, "Increase the patrol units and have them be on the look out for anything unusual. The Exams continue as planned."

"And the Sensei's of the Genin teams?" Shikaku asked, keeping his mind off his dear _son_. _I hope you're fine Shikamaru… Kami help that snake if he hurt you,_ the Nara thought darkly.

"They can be told but they cannot interfere in the exams!" The Sandaime stressed, "We will wait for the arrival of the Genin here in the tower and as soon as the five-day limit is up, we will begin the next section of the Exams… Keep this to yourselves, understand? The last thing we need is the village taking advantage of our weakened state nor do we need panic on behalf of the civilians."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The shinobi bowed and they left to do as ordered.

Hiruzen was left alone.

"Orochimaru…" Hiruzen murmured to himself, "You will _not_ succeed. That, I promise you."

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

When they finally arrived to the tower, it was with relief that they made their way inside. They had wasted no time in speeding towards the tower and had stopped for nothing. Dwindling the competition hadn't even mattered in light of the recent events. All they had cared about was reaching the safety that the tower offered, but most of all, reaching those that they trusted.

There was no one inside to greet them. They had walked into a large room with stone floors and walkways. The walls were bare except for a large sign.

"Oh my god, we're finally here!" Tenten sighed with relief as they settled themselves in a loose circle inside the tower.

"Thank _fuck_." Kiba groaned softly, setting down Akamaru by his side.

"There's nothing here!" Ino growled, "What are we supposed to do now?!"

Shikamaru expertly ignored his teammate's displeasure and instead chose to examined the room, starting with the sign.

"I'm guessing that's our clue." Suigetsu murmured.

" _If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are open together, the perilous path will become righteous forever. This…_ something _, is the secret way that guides us from this place today."_ Asuka read aloud as she pondered over what was written.

Sasuke frowned up at the sign. "It's incomplete," he noted.

Neji stared at the sign for a moment before retrieving Team Gai's scrolls. "The scrolls – It's time to open them and read them."

"Now?" Tenten said cautiously, "When we were told repeatedly not to before?"

Shikamaru ran a hand through, brushing it back in a new habitual motion. "We don't really have a choice and besides, I'm pretty sure we're on the right track." The Nara heir retrieved his own team's scrolls, giving one to Choji to open, and everybody else took that as their cue.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to Asuka.

"Right then." Asuka murmured and she bit at her thumb, bringing blood to the surface. She raised her arm and she swiped her blood across the seal near her guild mark and with a small explosion of smoke, revealed their Heaven scroll that they had sealed away at the beginning of the exam.

"It was a good idea to seal away the scrolls…" Naruto smirked and watched as Asuka thumbed at the seal of the scroll and as Sasuke did the same.

"On the count of three." Sasuke called out and the others nodded, "One, two—three!"

At the same time, everyone unrolled their scrolls. The scrolls clattered to the ground, rolling, before a moment later there was an explosion of smoke that quickly dissipated to reveal the familiar forms of various prominent Konoha Shinobi.

Specifically, one Shiranui Genma, Yamashiro Aoba, Umino Iruka, Namiashi Raido, and Morino Ibiki.

"Iruka-sensei?!" More than one of the Rookies were surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

Iruka had greeted them with a smile but it quickly disappeared as he saw the sad forms that the Rookies made up and he hardly paid mind to the Kiri shinobi beside them, more concerned with his students and mind racing.

"What happened to all of you?! Kami, your all in such a state! I know for a fact that the exam shouldn't have been so hard for some of you!" Iruka said worriedly, paling slightly as he saw the sheer amount of bandages that covered some of them and the blood that stained their clothes, the dirt that clung to them and the scent of smoke.

"We're here as messengers but wait, never mind that!" Aoba said as he spotted Asuka's familiar form. He was before her in an instant, with Hayate and Raido by his side. Aoba's frown deepened as he spied the bandages peeking from Asuka's clothes, saw the way that bruises colored her skin and her usual immaculate appearance was disheveled and his conclusions as to what happened only worsened as he took in the battered forms of the other Genin.

Genma nearly bit through his senbon in worry and anger. "Asuka-chan, what in the world happened to you? I know for a fact that you and your team would have breezed through this exam like it was nothing!"

Ibiki grimaced, clearly remembering the meeting that he'd had not so long ago with the Hokage. _If what Anko said was right, then Orochimaru marked the Uchiha with his Curse Seal and that means—_

Asuka grimaced as the Rookies shared a glance, debating and hesitating.

"I wish we could give you a proper explanation, but time is of the essence." Asuka said, urgency lacing her tone. "We must speak to the Hokage immedietly. We have urgent news that must be relayed to him!"

* * *

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

* * *

 **A/N: THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOR FUCKING EVER**

 **I will edit it later but for now its enough. It took so many times to just get this and I'm not even happy with this chapter. The writing block I got for this was just astounding and frustrating! But the next chapter should be better, I mean the exciting part is happening, that is the BATTLES!**

 **Review please and don't hesitate to ask questions!**

 **TO BE EDITED AT A LATER DATE AND/OR RE-VAMPED!**

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19: CHUNIN EXAMS PT II - FODIIII

**CHAPTER 19: CHUNIN EXAMS PT III – FOREST OF DEATH PT IIII**

 **AN:** Thank you for your patience and reviews! I want to thank everyone that's followed this story too. I really value your input and it makes me happy to see that others like what I write but it's good to get criticism every now and then, of course!

 **I FINALLY CHOSE A NAME FOR ASUKA'S KEKKEI GENKAI! Although, I'm still a bit iffy but the name doesn't really matter (I guess?) but yeah.**

 _ **ALSO, IMPORTANT: WHO DO YOU WANT TO SEE FIGHT? IM CURIOUS!**_

 **QUESTION! WHY DIDN'T TEAM SEVEN USE THEIR SUMMONS? –** It's fairly easy to explain. Yes, using their summons would have been great but they hadn't had the chance to fight _with_ their summons yet and that might have interfered with their battle, not to mention that there is a great chakra cost to summons, well depending on the summons. For summons to remain in that realm they are summoned, they require a constant stream of chakra, I believe though am not certain, and combined with the fact they had no chance to stop, the fact that they had to protect everyone else, and that their opponent was _Orochimaru_ , summoning at that moment wouldn't have been worth it.

 **Warning: Usual warnings apply and remember, CANON AU, BASHING, CHAKRA AND MAGIC SHENANIGANS, RULE BREAKING, OP!TEAM SEVEN, ETC.**

* * *

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

* * *

"Urgent news?!" Iruka repeated bewildered, before regaining his composure.

Asuka nodded somberly. "Yes," she answered. "It's important that we talk to the Hokage as soon as possible!"

"Asuka, the Hokage is a very busy person. Maybe if you told us what happened, we could help you—" Iruka tried to reason.

"We appreciate that Iruka-sensei," Naruto interjected with a frown, "but it's important that we relay this information to Jiji himself as soon as possible. You can be there if you want and if he lets you. All that matters now is that we _find him._ "

"But—" Iruka began, a protest on the tip of his tongue.

Ibiki intervened. "That's enough Umino." Ibiki said sternly though not unkindly before returning his gaze to the Genin gathered before him. "You're in luck. Hokage-sama happens to be in the tower right now. He'll decide what to do if it's as urgent as you say it is."

"It is." Sasuke assured somberly.

 _He's telling the truth,_ Ibiki noticed. Of course, he could tell already by their demeanor that they meant every word they said but still, a part of him had hope that what they had said was not. _It seems like troubled times are ahead for Konoha…_

"What about the Chunin Exams?" Genma asked calmly but the sharp look in his eyes betrayed his anger and it surprised Ibiki for a moment.

"We have time." Raido spoke up quietly as his eyes wandered to the Genin. He recognized his friend's teams. They all seemed to be in a terrible state, all riddled with small wounds and bandages but the blood he spotted on their clothes brought fear to his heart for his friend's students but more for Asuka than anyone else.

 _This is bad,_ Raido thought somberly. _Asuka-chan isn't the type to lie at all and she's a prodigy in her own right, not to mention the Uchiha and Uzumaki… and the Hyuga, hell, this entire lot has a few potentials for Chunin and those Kiri-nin… Something tells me we won't like what we hear at all._

Ibiki nodded along with Raido's words. "He's right. They're well within their time limit." Seeing Iruka's worried gaze, Ibiki shook his head. It was only natural the man worried after all, from what he knew, this Genin lot – already known as the Rookie Nine and Konoha Twelve – were all taught by the Chunin.

"We should hurry then." Aoba suggested, his tone calm but displeased.

Ibiki nodded absently as he motioned for the others to follow him. His strides were swift as he led them and his face remained impassive.

The halls were empty, luckily enough, although that might have been attributed to the fact that they were still early into the exams. When more teams arrived, so would other shinobi for the next portion of the exams.

As they walked, the Genin couldn't help but feel nervous, even the most controlled of them all. They were about to relay important information after all to the most powerful shinobi in the village – the Hokage. They had met the man before of course and he was kind, a man they all respected but meeting him – the most powerful shinobi in the village – under such circumstances?

 _Man, it's a good thing Team Seven is here,_ Chouji couldn't help but think. _If it weren't for them, who knows what would have happened in the forest! I'm scared of what might happen… but I'm more afraid for my family than I am for myself! I can't let anything happen to them…_ Just the thought caused him to grit his teeth. The majority of his clan were capable shinobi of course but there was a portion that were vulnerable – the civilians, the elderly, the _children_!

It was a thought that plagued many a clan member in their group.

 _We nearly died trying to survive our encounter with Orochimaru,_ Tenten thought somberly. Her eyes were dark, not their usual shade of lively hazel. _Everything Morino-san said couldn't have been truer and we certainly learned it the hard way. Showing us was one thing but living it..._ Tenten shuddered, remembering the sheer helplessness that she had felt, the despair and overwhelming fear. _We understood what was at stake but the pressure to continue forward was tremendous. Ino wanted away from the danger and even I admit I wavered internally for a moment, but we had a duty to our village. Asuka reminded us of that and what we had at stake and I can't help but be grateful for it. It was a no-win situation and we had no idea what laid ahead but we continued anyway!_ Tenten's eyes drifted to the intimidating figure of Morino Ibiki before moving to Team Seven.

Team Seven looked somber but they stood determinedly and proudly. They certainly looked like they were in a battle that had greatly challenged them but they paid it no heed. In fact, they seemed almost unperturbed as they walked as a tightknit unit with the Kiri shinobi staying close. They too struck a striking picture of professionalism, even the shy Chojuro and indifferent Suigetsu. Haku's face was a blank mask and only his eyes showed the darkness within.

 _I think I finally really understood,_ Tenten thought, awed and somber, _I finally understood what it really means to be Chunin, to be a_ _ **true**_ _shinobi…_

Shino, meanwhile, was troubled. It was made clear to him today that he had great need for improvement. It was understandable that against an enemy of the likes that they faced today, they would be swept aside as a mere nuisance. Still, it had galled him. His Kikaichu hadn't stood a chance and he had tired easily. His clan jutsu had hardly been useful and his taijutsu was less than stellar and he had little knowledge in Genjutsu. His clan was more suited for tracking and information gathering but if there was anything that he'd learned, it was that they needed to be prepared for the unexpected, even for battles such as these. _I have a feeling that this is just the beginning of Konoha's troubles,_ Shino reflected uneasily.

 _Orochimaru is after Sasuke-san because he's an Uchiha,_ Hinata ruminated, _and because he's powerful… and so are Naruto-kun and Asuka-chan… Added to the fact that Sasuke-san has the Sharingan, I shudder to think what more Orochimaru would be capable of if it fell in his hands. If the Elders caught wind of this—and they_ _ **will**_ _soon—they would no doubt use this to justify their use of the seal but still…_ Hinata glanced at her cousin from the corner of her eye and her lips tightened into a thin line, _I can never forgive them for the pain that they caused Neji-nii-san. I swore to myself that I'd change the clan for Neji-nii-san's sake and all the Branch members, that I'd prove myself as a Clan Heir, that I'd be strong! Asuka-chan, Naruto-kun and even Sasuke-san have shown me that it's more than possible!_

"I have to ask Morino-san…" Asuka spoke up quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. She turned her gaze to the heavily scarred shinobi. "Are we the only one's here?" She asked with an inquiring gaze.

The Genin straightened in interest at the question and they listened intently for the answer.

Ibiki flickered his gaze to Asuka's small form for a moment and despite the seriousness of the situation, a small smirk tugged at his lips before he shook his head. "No."

"You guys made good time," Genma interjected, "but a Suna team was the one that broke the record and got here first."

"A Suna team?" Kiba questioned as the image of a cold-eyed redhead flashed through his mind.

Genma nodded. "Yes… they're the Kazekage's children. Gaara of the Sand and his siblings, Kankuro and Temari."

Kiba grimaced. "Of course they'd be the ones that'd beat us here." _If they managed to get here as fast as to beat the record and with the way that Gaara completely destroyed his opponents… What else are they hiding? Just how strong are they really? And we know nothing about his siblings. All we can assume that Temari is a Futon user by the fan strapped to her back, but Kankuro? We know_ _ **nothing**_ _about him…_

They arrived to a large set of double doors, almost reminiscent of those of the Hokage's office. Ibiki knocked on the door swiftly and surely, the sound echoing loudly in the silence. There was a small flare of chakra, one that almost went unnoticed had not one been searching for it.

Ibiki took that as his cue and he opened the double doors with the Genin candidates behind him and comrades following closely behind.

They were greeted by the sight of the Hokage sitting at a large desk, his hands clasped together before him and standing at attention a few feet away from him were the figures of the _Jonin Hancho_ **(** Jonin Commander **)** Nara Shikaku, the head of the _Kaisekihan_ **(** Analysis Team **)** of Konoha's Intelligence Division Yamanaka Inoichi, ANBU Squad Leaders **(** _Buntaicho_ **)** Jaguar and Rabbit, Tokubetsu Jonin Mitarashi Anko, and surprisingly, the sensei(s?) of the Konoha Twelve, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, and Maito Gai.

As they walked in, they could just hear the end of what appeared to be an inquiry and its response.

"—y did you bring us here, Anko?" Kurenai's voice flitted through the air.

"I was just getting to that—" Anko replied but she stopped as she and the others spied their entrance and as soon as she did, her eyes immedietly drifted towards Sasuke, specifically, his neck. _Team Seven… they're here! Does the Uchiha have it?!_ Unfortunately, his neck was covered partially from the top he wore, leaving Anko to tensely wonder whether the Uchiha had received the same wretched mark that she had as well. _He's cut up and bruised… but regardless of that, he looks to be in good health?_ Anko thought confusedly, _What the hell is going on?! If he really did get the mark like Orochimaru said then he should hardly even be standing! So then how?_

"Shikamaru?" Shikaku said aloud, his surprise apparent and confusion arose as Shikamaru avoided his gaze.

"Ino!" Inoichi's attention was immedietly upon his own daughter.

"My students!" Gai exclaimed with a blinding smile, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Kiba? Hinata? Shino? You all managed to get through the Exam?" Kurenai said with a small smile on her face but it quickly disappeared as their state really registered in her mind. She could easily see the unease that hung over them.

"It—It's good to s-see you Kurenai-sensei…" Hinata greeted softly as both Kiba and Shino shifted at her sides uneasily.

"Wait, how did you _all_ manage to get here?" Asuma stepped forward, his eyes narrowed and a cigarette held in hand. "Did one team manage to get here before another team? And what are you doing _here_? Shouldn't you all be in the area reserved for examinees?"

Kakashi stayed silent throughout Asuma's and Kurenai's questions. His sharp gaze didn't miss the unease that the Genin displayed. He took in their torn, dirtied and bloodied clothes and the bandages that peeked through. His mind registered every minute detail but his attention was specifically tunneled on _his_ team. For what seemed like the first time, he could see a sort of darkness in Asuka's eyes that he hadn't even seen when they had fought against Zabuza. Shadows lurked beneath Sasuke's eyes, hinting at exhaustion though his eyes held determination. Naruto had a scowl on his lips and his usual blasé demeanor was gone. Both Naruto and Sasuke closely flanked Asuka and each of them held themselves carefully, hands relaxed and ready to draw a weapon and leap into battle if necessary.

Suspicion and alarm rang through Kakashi's mind and at once he turned his gaze to Ibiki and briefly settled on his other comrades, each whom held varying looks of worry and concern. "Ibiki… What happened?" Kakashi asked, his voice deceptively at ease that immedietly had the seasoned shinobi tensing and regarding the Hatake with caution.

Kakashi knew very well that the Chunin Exams shouldn't have been a challenge to his students. They had done remarkably well against Zabuza and Haku, each who in their own right were _top tier shinobi_. Not to mention they had done a completed number of lower missions with great discipline without a single protest and had completed rigorous training exercises—by his own hand and their very own.

Ibiki was hard pressed to stay his ground under the Hatake's sharp gaze but he wasn't one to easily be intimidated. Ibiki jerked his head to the Genin. "They all managed to arrive to the Tower in _almost_ record time… _together._ "

"Together?!" Anko repeated with disbelief.

"What?"

"How is that possible? You all entered the Forest of Death from completely different gates and the Forest of Death is expansive." Inoichi asked but any further questions were silenced as the Hokage rose from his seat.

"I can see that though you've all managed to prove our expectations correct and succeed in the task set ahead of you, this occasion is tarnished by ill news…" Hiruzen's voice sounded out as he crossed his hands behind his back and settled his gaze on the Genin. "Isn't that right?"

Asuka gave a small smile though it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm afraid that you're right Hokage-sama… We simply couldn't afford to delay."

Hokage-sama, not Ojii-sama. That alone increased the alarm that Kakashi felt and Hiruzen's guard rose as well as he registered Asuka's foreboding words.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed and he nodded towards Ibiki to close the doors and as the T&I shinobi did that, his own hands went through a series of hand seals, placing a single hand on the wall when he finished and idly, his mind wondered to that fateful day Asuka had brought him ill news as well.

Black ink spread beneath his palms, garnering some wide-eyed looks of recognition from the Genin and more than one flickered their gaze towards Naruto for a moment.

"Fuinjutsu?" Anko murmured as she eyed the spot where they had faded, absently comparing the differences between Naruto's and the Hokage's use of Fuinjutsu.

Hiruzen absently before he returned his attention to the shinobi before him. He returned to his desk and sat down, clasping his hands together before him.

"Please Asuka-chan, what is it that you need to tell me?" Hiruzen said.

Asuka exchanged glances with her teammates for a moment. "It's a long story Hokage-sama but I'll make this as short as possible…"

Hiruzen shook his head, a grim smile spreading across his lips. "Spare no detail, Asuka-chan. Please tell me _everything_."

Asuka blinked but she nodded in understanding. _Ojii-sama won't like what he hears,_ Asuka thought but she could also feel the piercing stare that her sensei had on her and her teammates. _Something tells me that Kakashi-sensei will like it even_ _ **less**_ _…_

"It began with our entry into the Forest of Death…" Asuka began with a deep steadying breath.

She explained in detail of Team Seven's entry into the Forest of Death from Gate 7, their encounter with an Ame shinobi and the lack of scroll on his person and continuation into the Forest of Death. Then she told them of the beginning of their encounter with danger—with _Orochimaru._

"We were continuing and going on our way when suddenly we were attacked out of nowhere by a Futon jutsu… and not an ordinary one either." Asuka said grimly as the event flashed through her mind clearly. "It was strong, stronger than a Genin should have been able to achieve easily."

Everyone in the room listened intently. The Genin were interested because they hadn't known how Team Seven's encounter with Orochimaru began and the older shinobi because of the dire situation that was being painted, as well as suspicions.

Naruto nodded along Asuka's words. "The jutsu was at least a B-Rank attack or higher," Naruto supplied. "It easily toppled some of the _Hashirama_ trees. We had to anchor ourselves with chakra just so that we didn't fly away."

Surprise shone on Asuma's face. "That really must have been a jutsu backed by a lot of power then. Destroying a Hashirama tree takes effort." Especially considering that they grow with the residual chakra from the Shodaime. Not only did they grow fast and strong, but they also held special chakra properties.

"After the dust settled, that's when we first saw our opponent…" Sasuke continued, his voice low and dark.

"Your opponent, who was it?" Kurenai questioned.

Sasuke's gaze flashed to the Genjutsu Mistress. "It was a kunoichi, one from Kusagakure to be exact…" Sasuke's eyes moved towards Anko then, his eyes narrowing slightly as he addressed her. "You should know her, considering you met her in the beginning of the exams and warned her against sneaking up on you."

Anko's eyes widened in alarm, as did a select few others in the room. Sasuke's words had just confirmed their earlier emergency discussion with the Hokage as well as fears.

The Genin Sensei and the others who hadn't been present earlier took note of their reactions and suspicion and confusion rose.

 _They know something,_ Aoba thought grimly. _Something happened… and I know that Asuka-chan and the others just landed in the thick of it…_

 _So that means—_ Shikaku's hands clenched as he took in the state of his son and a rare rage rose within. It all made sense now. His son was injured and bloodied. His skin pale and not its usual darker hues and his hair was down and disheveled, something he hardly ever allowed. _Orochimaru_ _ **did**_ _have contact with our Genin—with Konoha's Clan Heirs, with_ _ **my**_ _son! They're all injured and in such a state… They must have engaged in battle but was there something else he did? How did they even get out alive?! Shikamaru…_

Hiruzen's hands tightened in agitation.

The Sensei, along with Genma, Raido, Aoba and Iruka took note of the sudden tension, along with the sudden paleness on Anko's face and the intense stares that Inoichi and Shikaku had on their respective daughter and son.

 _Something is definitely not right here,_ Raido thought with displeasure, _and by the look on their faces, they just confirmed it._

"We knew something wasn't right, right away." Naruto uttered lowly. "We could sense it the minute we saw her." Naruto didn't mention the warning Kurama gave. That he and Team Seven would keep to themselves, for the moment. "Not to mention she smelled like _snakes,_ " Naruto's lips curled. He had nothing against snakes but they just smelled and felt _wrong_.

Something told him it might have been because of that wretched mark.

The reaction at that one word was immediate.

"Snakes?!" Kurenai gasped as Asuma's eyes widened.

Gai's cheerful demeanor had evolved into a quiet seriousness but with Naruto's words, a somberness fell across his face. Genma bit down on his senbon as Aoba, Raido and Hayate stiffened as their mind raced. Iruka very near gaped as his mind flashed immedietly, just like everyone else, to a notorious traitorous Sannin.

Kakashi, however, was _quiet_ and so very _still_.

"Are you sure?!" Genma asked, wanting to be told no even though he knew what the answer would be.

"We were sure of it." Asuka assured with a steady nod as she continued. "Especially considering that we smelled it earlier in the first portion in the Chunin Exams."

"What?!" Anko said in genuine surprise as she stared at the three Genin. That was news to her. She hadn't even noticed Orochimaru's presence until the second portion of the Exams!

"There was a Konoha Genin that smelled strongly of snakes." Asuka provided grimly as she summoned a bushin easily without even a hand sign, startling a few at such the lack of it, and she henged it into the form of a certain glasses wearing Genin. "Yakushi Kabuto, a… 'veteran' Genin who's now taken the Chunin Exams _seven_ times, offered us _advice_ by his own accord. You would think that a Genin that failed so many times would take every advantage he could get and keep all information to himself."

"Seven times?" Aoba murmured as he studied the smiling figure of the grey-haired shinobi. "I think I'd remember a Genin like that but I don't even remember meeting him once."

"Yakushi Kabuto offered us information on other Genin in the exams, _including_ from Konoha." Asuka continued as her words raised flags of alarm in the more experienced shinobi. "He had Info Cards, as he called them, that detailed information on Genin from their name, rank, mission history, kekkei genkai, abilities and even to their _blood type_."

"There was something off about him." Sasuke sneered. "From the way he held himself to the way he smiled—there was no way that he was _just_ a Genin and coupled with his weird scent, we weren't taking any chances even though at the time we had no evidence as to what _exactly_ was wrong with him although even then, Haku and his teammates agreed with our assessment."

"The scent of the kunoichi was what confirmed our suspicions, along with her summons," Asuka said softly, clasping her hands together before her as she continued to recount the events that occurred in the Forest of Death, with others interjecting every so often as the experienced shinobi listened with growing alarm and shock.

They told of them Orochimaru's words, of how they were _prey_ and disregard of the scroll. They told of the way Team Seven had frozen before Orochimaru's Killing Intent and bloodlust and very nearly dying the first time they felt it before snapping out of it and their search of answers and Orochimaru's response.

They detailed of their numerous close encounters with death, with the Genin growing more horrified and awed all the same and all listening intently. They told them of the numerous summons they had fought against and the injuries they were quickly dealt and their retaliation against the snakes and their defeat. They told of the way that Orochimaru was delighting in their fear and desperation and the way they had done everything in their power in their fight against Orochimaru, how they finally truly confirmed Orochimaru's true identity and suspicions when the kunoichi's face began to _peel_.

More than one showed disgust and horror at that.

"Things took for a turn when the other teams came to investigate." Naruto sighed. "All the Rookies, along with Gai-sensei's and Haku-chan's team gathered in one place… Clan Heirs and wielders of Kekkei Genkai, young shinobi that had great promise—" Naruto scoffed, "Of course Orochimaru was absolutely _delighted_."

"Oh my god," Kurenai gasped as she glanced to her students, needing to reassure herself that they were _alright_ but she already knew that they _weren't_. There was no way that this _wasn't_ going to affect them. They would remember this encounter and fight for years to come.

"Orochimaru's thirst for knowledge and power is legendary." Hiruzen murmured, "To even imagine Orochimaru having so many Kekkei Genkai in his grasp is frightening…" The Sandaime paused, taking a breath, "Continue, please."

Shikamaru surprisingly, stepped forward and continued their report, detailing with to the point the way that Team Seven had urged everyone to flee for their own safety and the way that Orochimaru had refused to even offer them time to _react_. Shikamaru didn't so much as glance at his father as he detailed the way they had all frozen, the way that Orochimaru's Killer Intent had influenced their thoughts into something much darker that death seemed a mercy then.

With each word, Shikaku's rage grew as did his grief. _Look at me Shikamaru,_ he urged within his mind. _Goddamn it all, look at me Shikamaru! Let me know you're okay, damn it!_

However, Shikamaru determinedly kept his gaze on the Hokage, his face carefully composed.

When he got to the point where they had all been too fear ridden to move, he paused and glanced towards Asuka, wondering whether he should talk of the blue haired girl's own Kekkei Genkai.

Seeing the hesitation on the Nara's face, Asuka interjected.

Asuka appreciated the Nara's consideration. _I wanted to tell Ojii-sama about my Kekkei Genkai in better circumstances… but it can't be helped._ "There was a moment where Orochimaru had us all… incapacitated but I managed to free everyone with the use of my Kekkei Genkai."

Surprise shone on numerous faces. The only sign of it on the Hokage however, was the minute widening of his eyes.

"You have a Kekkei Genkai, Asuka-chan?" Hiruzen questioned.

Asuka nodded, disregarding the stares aimed at her back and smiling slightly as both Sasuke and Naruto silently stepped closer to her and Team Haku moved to close ranks around them, sending a very clear but silent message.

"I do, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen's face softened ever so slightly. "Why didn't you ever tell me, Asuka-chan?" He asked but not unkindly. He simply sought understanding.

Asuka gave an apologetic frown to her grandfatherly figure. "It's not that I didn't want to Hokage-sama but it just never seemed the right time! Not to mention… I was a bit worried about what might happen when it was… known." Asuka answered, trailing off uncertainly for a moment and she resisted the urge to fidget with nerves. She hardly had fear of much, but the reaction of her grandfather figure meant much to her. "I heard a few rumors about what might happen to those that have Kekkei Genkai and I wasn't stupid either. I wanted to be stronger before I told anyone and take precaution just in case anything… _happened_ to me."

The insinuations of her words couldn't have been clearer for everyone in the room and Hiruzen's anger was near palpable, although his anger wasn't directed at Asuka. No, his anger was aimed at anyone that would even _dare_ but he had an idea of just who _would_.

"Asuka-chan! I would never allow such things—" Hiruzen began, halfway out his seat and anger clear to see.

"I know you wouldn't Ojii-sama!" Asuka hurried to reassure, touched by his display of emotion on her behalf. "But that doesn't mean that others wouldn't be above such measures. I can only say that I'm sorry that I waited so long to tell you but—" Asuka paused abruptly as the Hokage raised a hand.

Hiruzen felt aged beyond his years and he was certain that he looked it as well. Not a pleasant sight, he was sure. "No, there's no need to apologize, Asuka-chan. I understand your reasons perfectly well. As much as I hate to admit, there _are_ people with ill intentions against those that wield Kekkei Genkai and the actions you took are admirable." Hiruzen gave a slight smile to Asuka, "When the Chunin Exams are over please come to my office so that we can register your Kekkei Genkai myself." Hiruzen glanced towards Kakashi for a brief moment. _Kakashi… Did you know? Is this why you took such drastic actions? I can see why… and you weren't wrong to do so._ "Now please, continue where you left off."

Asuka gave a small relieved sigh but a frown formed on her face as the tension returned.

"I used a technique from my _Slayer Bloodline Limit_." Asuka reported, raising a few eyebrows but she continued on anyway, "It allowed the others to recover from their shock and maneuver themselves into better defensive and offensive positions…"

She continued on, telling of the way that Orochimaru had fought them all at once, taking out Team Seven first with brutal taijutsu so as to leave the rest of the Rookies vulnerable.

"So wait, are you telling me that all of Orochimaru's attention was mainly focused on Team Seven?" Anko asked incredulously. By Asuka's words, it was clear that was what happened but she found it unbelievable that Orochimaru had fought them, let alone let them _live_ , but most importantly found it hard to believe that Team Seven were the ones mainly engaging Orochimaru, fighting against him _one on one_.

"It's true," Hinata insisted. "Orochimaru used clones to fight against us but he engaged Team Seven himself. W-When he saw the way they fought, he became even more, ah, _interested_."

"We could barely even fight against his clones," Kiba said with a self-deprecating smile as he ran a hand through his hair. "We were on the defensive pretty much the whole time, all the while Team Seven kept Orochimaru occupied. It was all we could do to stay alive…"

The Rookie Genin shared uneasy looks as a few nodded in agreement with the Inuzuka's words.

Iruka was pained by the young Inuzuka's words. The thought of his dear students in such danger made him feel horrified but to see the defeat in their eyes right then made him want to reassure them that they did the best they could considering the circumstances. _Oh Kiba…_

"The fight lasted a while…" Sasuke continued, "And he made it clear that he wanted to see our abilities, most likely to make use of those abilities for himself. A while into the fight we realized that nothing we were doing was working and if we didn't do something soon, we'd be dead— or _worse_ , taken by Orochimaru."

Anko, knowing very well what her sensei was capable of, paled at the dark thoughts that came to mind. "Death would be a greater mercy," Anko muttered darkly to herself, but the other shinobi heard her.

Kakashi could barely withhold the ferocious growl that wanted to rip from his throat at Anko's comment but despite the mounting fury, he remained outwardly collected.

Inoichi could only imagine what could have happened to his precious daughter. She had a lot to learn as a shinobi and about the treacherous ways of the world but Inoichi would never allow his daughter to come to such danger. _I can't allow her to continue the way she has…_ Inoichi realized. _If she goes on like this, she'll eventually make a mistake she can't come back from or fix. Once this portion of the Exams are over, I'll pull her aside and make her understand—there will be no getting out of this Ino. This has gone on long enough._ Inoichi thought agitatedly.

Shikaku could barely restrain himself from taking his son in his arms. Already plan after plan came to mind, preparing for the worst-case scenario for Konoha and its people. _Let that snake try to harm what's mine,_ the Nara thought darkly. Truly, people seemed to forget the great power that a Nara was capable of. A motivated, _enraged_ Nara would be a sight of nightmares. The darkness favored them and coupled with their keen intelligence, they could challenge even the most powerful of shinobi.

"In order to survive, we had to resort to, ah, _extreme_ measures…" Naruto explained as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"Extreme? Like what?" Ibiki spoke up, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he pondered what 'extremes' a Genin could be capable of, especially one fresh out of the Academy.

"We had to use an experimental jutsu that we hadn't had the time to perfect." Sasuke said bluntly and earning sounds of incredulity and shock.

Iruka's worry rose and coupled with the rising shock that'd been mounting with every detail he heard, he couldn't help but voice his concerns. "Are you insane?!" Iruka yelled, the sensei side of him rearing forth.

"What!" Kurenai exclaimed, "An experimental jutsu?! That's dangerous! You could have hurt yourselves—"

"With all due respect Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, compared to what Orochimaru would have done, what would that have mattered?" Sasuke said coldly and he couldn't find it in himself to care what they thought of their actions. All he was concerned with was Team Seven and those scant few others that he was beginning to see as allies.

"I'm sure some of you managed to see it," Naruto added with heavy lidded eyes, "or at least sensed it."

"That chakra spike," Shikaku spoke up for the first time in a long while, "that was Team Seven?"

"That would explain the unusual phenomenon reported over the Forest." Ibiki observed. "We knew that it was a result of a jutsu but we didn't know who executed such a technique."

"That was us." Asuka confirmed. "It was an effort collaborated by all three of us," Asuka explained as she spied the curiosity and worry on their faces.

"A collaborated effort?" Asuma raised an eyebrow as. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means just that." Naruto murmured. "It was basically three complimentary attacks… but its more complicated than that. Sorry, but we're not going to go much into detail about it."

The other shinobi nodded understandably. Shinobi did tend to safeguard their techniques, especially ones developed by themselves and unique to themselves.

"Still," Gai commented, "it must have been powerful to have had such effects and to be seen even from beyond the Forest of Death." Gai turned to his long-time rival. "You've done well with your students, Kakashi." _What else are they hiding, I wonder?_

Kakashi didn't say anything, merely keeping his gaze unwaveringly on his students.

"Continue please." Hiruzen motioned with a hand.

Team Seven continued detailing their encounter with Orochimaru with the others adding their own input and observations every once in a while.

"As a more experienced shinobi, the only advice I could give against such a powerful and greater opponent was to assume that Orochimaru had a mastery over everything and to watch other's back and focus on evading and escaping." Haku sighed in frustration.

Many of the shinobi nodded in approval.

"It was sound advice." Genma praised, "You shouldn't beat yourself up for not being able to do much against Orochimaru. You all did the best you could against an opponent more powerful and experienced than you."

They told of the fight against the clones and summoned snakes and their struggle to beat them back. They told of the way the Sannin mocked and ridiculed them, of the way that he lusted after their unique Kekkei Genkai, anilities and power, but none more so than that of Team Seven's—specifically, Uchiha Sasuke.

"It was pretty obvious what he wanted." Neji grimaced as he remembered the eerie grin that the Sannin had worn. The _look_ in his eyes then... Neji had to hold back a shudder. "We were pushed to our very limits. Orochimaru wanted to see all of our _strength_."

"I'm afraid that I had to use the Lotus as well Gai-sensei." Lee admitted sadly as he turned to stare at his surprised sensei. "I'm sorry, Gai-sensei but I made very sure that the condition to use it was fulfilled! The lives of my teammates and friends… they were in danger!"

"Oh Lee…" Gai murmured as he stepped forward, placing a hand comfortingly atop Lee's head, bringing tears to the young Genin's eyes. "You did well. _You all did_." Gai turned to his other students, a hard look on his usually jovial face. "Remember this my students—when in defense of your loved ones, for your _lives_ and village, there _are no limitations_."

"Yes Gai-sensei." Team Gai murmured, their forms relaxing slightly at the reassurance.

 _God,_ Tenten thought raggedly, _I didn't know that I even needed to hear that and I know what he said is true but still—thank you Gai-sensei!_

Asuka smiled slightly at the display but she continued on with the report, knowing that they needed to get it over with and she wanted to do it as soon as possible with as much detail as she could muster. All she wanted at the moment was to rest, to reassure herself that everyone was _fine_.

And so, it went on.

Asuka rolled her shoulders slightly, trying to relieve some of the built-up tension. Getting thrown through trees and the hard-packed ground hurt. _It's almost over,_ she mentally reassured herself.

"There were a few close calls…" Asuka admitted regretfully as images of her injured comrades flashed through her mind. "Too many, actually but we all managed to avoid being _mortally_ wounded." Asuka reassured as she saw Kurenai's and Asuma's eyes widen and Iruka's increasingly worried face.

Naruto shifted at the reactions that garnered. He, along with the rest of his comrades, could practically feel the eagle-eyed stare that the shinobi trained on them, no doubt trying to spot the wounds that were better than being 'mortally wounded'.

"Was that supposed to be reassuring, Asuka-chan?" Hayate said, sounding slightly pained as Aoba and Genma made a choked sound. His hands twitched at his side, itching to make sure for himself that Asuka was truly fine.

Shikaku gritted his teeth as spied Shikamaru absently cradle a hand to his torso. By all that was good, Shikaku wanted to kill that damnable snake and make him regret he'd ever even stepped foot in Konoha.

It didn't help that the other Genin had similar reactions.

 _Mn, these Konoha shinobi really are protective,_ Suigetsu thought as he observed their reactions and he resisted the urge to reach for his sword when he saw the murderous intent in their eyes. _But then again, when Zabuza-sama, Kisame-sama and Mizukage-sama hear about this they're going to be absolutely furious…_

 _I wonder what Mizukage-sama is going to do when she finds out what happened… or is she going to find out in the first place? What will the Hokage do? Will he try to order us to silence? Or will he tell the Mizukage what happened? They are in the process of negotiating alliances…_ Chojuro thought uneasily.

"It's alright," Lee tried to reassure with a strained smile but he knew his effort was futile because it _wasn't_ alright. "Everything worked out in the end. Team Seven managed to intervene when things were getting dire and they took out the clones we weren't able to handle on our own."

"That's right." Kiba nodded in agreement but a grimace formed on his face as he remembered what happened afterwards. "Although it was clear that Orochimaru was noticing every single thing… like the fact that Sasuke had his Sharingan and that he had such good taijutsu. He said to Sasuke that he and his team have " _indeed exceeded expectations."_ " Kiba supplied as he gave the Uchiha a glance.

"Expectations?" Hiruzen sighed, weaving his fingers together before himself. "It's clear that while he was interested by Team Seven, he was more focused on you Sasuke-kun… An unfortunate thing to have."

"Tell me about it," Sasuke muttered darkly under his breath but he relaxed slightly as Asuka laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Naruto moved closer to his side. "We told him we wanted nothing to do with him but he didn't take to well to that…" Sasuke resumed.

They continued, explaining that while Team Seven's collaborative attack had done some damage, it wasn't enough. They didn't go into detail the damage Orochimaru gained, wanting to finish their report as soon as possible and deciding to let them come to their own conclusions as to what a Genin could do to a Sannin. They told of their suspicions, of how Orochimaru was clearly after their bloodlines and wanted more power for himself.

"We told everyone to leave while Team Seven was keeping Orochimaru's attention." Asuka admitted as she glanced to her fellow Genin with a smile who wore defiant and displeased expressions as they remembered their orders.

"Wait a minute," Anko interrupted, disbelief painted on her face. _What is up with these kids? It's like they have no sense of self-preservation!_ "You tried to challenge him on your own? Are you crazy?!"

"We were trying to save their lives." Naruto explained as he shoved his hands into his pockets as he stared at the purple haired kunoichi with hard eyes. "Not that they listened. They were stubborn and stayed behind after our experimental attack against Orochimaru failed."

"Sorry man, we're just not okay with leaving comrades behind." Kiba said with a shrug and at that, Naruto gave the Inuzuka a smirk and the warmth in his eyes was undeniable. "That's not what Konoha shinobi are about, you know?"

At his words, Kurenai gave her student a prideful smile though it didn't ease the worry and pain she felt for the young shinobi.

Neither the shinobi that frequently visited Asuka nor Kakashi couldn't say the same however. The thought of losing them to Orochimaru was a very real and painful reality.

"Oh my god," Iruka said as he resisted the urge to grab them and shake them and demand to know _what the hell were they thinking._

Ibiki gave the Genin look of respect. _It's apparent that this lot of Genin hold true promise,_ Ibiki thought. _It seems that they really understood what I was trying to teach them and truly showed courage in the face of adversity…_

"To say the least, Orochimaru wasn't keen on letting anyone get away." Asuka carried on with a heavy sigh.

She explained how Orochimaru had summoned more clones and how being as injured as they were, could not do more than defend themselves. She told of their demands to leave their friends alone, knowing that it concerned more them than it did the others and how Orochimaru had rejected it, and how he used the lives of their friends against them in order to push them to the brink.

" _What would you show me if I killed one of them,_ he said." Asuka quoted as heavy tension fell over them.

Then they told of the fight that carried for what seemed like an eternity, of how their chakra depleted and how their wounds weighed heavily on them and how they continued on despite of it. They told how their efforts failed and how Orochimaru seemed to lose his patience and seeming indulgence.

"Naruto was knocked out first," Asuka explained softly as she glanced to her teammate sadly, "then Sasuke… He had him dangling from his grasp with a single hand… He said that we'd meet again later."

At this the Anko and the shinobi that had been with her earlier in their meeting with the Hokage tensed as Asuka's words began to corroborate with Anko's own findings.

"He assigned us a task… Demands, really." Asuka continued strongly. "He said that we'd first have to defeat the Hidden Sound shinobi that served him and he reassured us that we _would_ meet him again." Auska gained a pensive look. "His words only added on to our suspicions about Kabuto but that's all that they were for now… _suspicions_."

"Rest assured, Asuka-chan," Hiruzen said gravely, "those suspicions will be thoroughly investigated. We can take no chances, especially where Orochimaru is concerned. My shinobi will handle this Yakushi Kabuto… and any other associated with him."

Ibiki ducked his head into his coat slightly as a sharp and ominous smirk crossed his face. _It seems that I might have fun with this after all… Hm, Yakushi Kabuto… You think you can betray Konoha and get away with it? We'll see about that…_

"Then what happened?" Hayate urged.

"Orochimaru bit the Uchiha and said that it was his parting gift… and implied that with it, Sasuke would seek him out and desire his power before he disappeared," Neji, surprisingly, spoke up and at that piece of information, brought sharp reactions from the shinobi.

"So he did bite someone!" Anko gasped as she rushed towards Sasuke and without concern to the Uchiha's personal space, shoved away at the Uchiha's shirt, trying to find the same detestable mark that she herself carried.

"Hey!" Sasuke exclaimed indignantly, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Watch it lady!" Naruto growled, offended on his friend's behalf, as he made to move forward.

"Where is it?!" Anko's tight grip prevented the Uchiha's escape and her eyes were manic as she searched for the mark but aside from bruising and dirt stained skin, she found nothing. "Where is it?!"

"Get away from me!" Sasuke demanded as he shoved at the purple haired Tokubetsu Jounin.

Anko didn't listen to the young Uchiha but soon she felt a hand gripping at her shoulder with enough force just shy of breaking bone. She tensed and raised her head to see Kakashi staring down at her emotionlessly and a single eye boring into her.

"Let go, Anko." Kakashi said calmly and despite herself, Anko felt her heart begin to pound in her chest with fear.

A startled look crossed her face and she was hasty to hide it and grudgingly let go of the Uchiha. The moment she did, Kakashi did the same.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, disregarding the weary way the shinobi eyed him. "It's important that you tell us. Where's the mark?"

"You won't find one." Asuka revealed, to the immense shock of the elder shinobi.

"What?! Of course you will! If Orochimaru bit him and gave him the Curse Mark, then there _will be_ a mark! There's no way of getting rid of it! The only thing you could do is _seal_ it!" Anko explained frantically, impatience and anger getting the better of her.

Kurenai placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

"Well that was _before._ " Naruto said sharply and the implication of his words weren't missed as they listened intently.

"After Orochimaru left, we made our way to safety together. We all agreed that while with greater numbers we could be noticed easier, it also afforded us greater safety. We d-didn't want to linger there for too long on the chance that Orochimaru was still there or that another team found us. In the state that we w-were in, any one of them could have defeated us easily, or killed us." Chojuro spoke up quietly, drawing the attention towards him.

"What does that have to do with the mark?!" Anko exclaimed impatiently with gritted teeth.

Chojuro grimaced at the show of impatience but he continued. "When we were all gathered in a safe location, Asuka treated all of our major wounds with her Kekkei Genkai and medical ninjutsu." Chojuro gave the Dragon Slayer a grateful look and he wasn't the only one. "Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious but Sasuke was in a worse condition and then we observed that he did, i-indeed, have a mark on his neck."

Anko gave a sound of surprise but she _didn't understand_.

Hinata hurried to continue on the explanation before someone could interrupt. "Asuka managed to sense that there was something terribly wrong with Sasuke-kun."

Asuka nodded along with Hinata's words. "I could feel that the mark was giving off chakra but it felt terrible," Asuka described, "I could practically feel it radiate evil and on a hunch, I asked Hinata to use her Byakugan and describe what she saw."

"It was like a parasite," the Hyuga said, her soft voice seeming impossibly loud in the silence then, "It's chakra was dark and sickly looking and it moved through Sasuke-kun's system like an illness… His own chakra tried to ward it off but it seemed like it was trying to take over by adding on to itself and overwhelming Sasuke-kun's own chakra."

Many of the shinobi grimaced at the picture the Hyuga's words painted.

"It was only a matter of time before it was too late to help Sasuke." Asuka murmured and Anko's eyes snapped to the blue haired girl.

" _Help_?! There is _no_ helping something like this!" Anko said frustratingly, swiping a hand through the air sharply. She would know. Her own mark was sealed away but it didn't stop the flares of pain it caused her nor did it end the constant struggle to will it into submission.

It was made clear to the Genin that the matter was something clearly personal to her.

Asuka scowled. "That was before, as Naruto said. With the use of my Kekkei Genkai – which afforded me unique chakra properties – I was able to isolate the foreign chakra in Sasuke's system, slowing down its progress and with the use of my unique ability I was able to, in essence, _purify_ Sasuke's Curse Mark."

There was silence.

Anko stared incomprehensively at Asuka as her mind struggled to comprehend Asuka's words. "N-No, that's impossible!" Anko murmured disbelievingly.

Haku's eyes narrowed. "The proof is before you. Sasuke-kun no longer wields the mark. We all saw it disappear before our very eyes." Haku motioned to the others, whom all nodded in agreement. "And both Neji and Hinata saw the chakra disappear from Sasuke's system with their Byakugan and made sure there was no sign of it afterwards as well as any other irregularities."

"I could prove it if need be," Asuka commented as she stared at Anko with sharp eyes, "as I'm guessing by your reaction that either you or someone close to you also has the mark but it will have to be after this portion of the Chunin Exams. The amount of chakra required is not something I can spare at the moment."

"I—" Anko didn't know what to say but she was thankful when Kurenai helped her regain her composure.

"Yes, please. We'd be very grateful to you, Asuka-chan." Kurenai said genuinely with hope shining in her eyes. Anko had long battled with her Curse Mark and she knew how much her friend hated the constant reminder of her Sensei's betrayal… not to mention the less than savory reactions it garnered her from her own people.

"We pretty much spent our time resting for a bit afterwards and waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to wake up," Shikamaru sighed. "Not to mention planning and trying to find the fastest possible route to the Tower in order to get this information to you Hokage-sama… and the other proper authorities. We decided after a bit of debate that the best way to do that was propose an alliance between teams. While there was a higher chance of being noticed, the power an alliance afforded us was more important considering the circumstances." Shikamaru explained.

Hiruzen nodded understandably and in approval. "A wise decision."

"We knew that Orochimaru had his minions in the Forest of Death," Naruto continued, "and we knew that there were others possibly allied with him too and we wouldn't know who they were. We couldn't trust anyone, it was one of the reasons we tried to avoid other teams, _even_ if they were from Konoha. Not to mention we still had the Exams going on… we still wanted to pass, despite what happened."

Haku smiled slightly. "Luckily, we never encountered Orochimaru's Oto shinobi." Haku pushed back a lock of hair, grimacing at the greasy feel of it. "We left our… camp with a plan and defensive formation and an intent to gather the scrolls necessary within a possible one hour limit."

They explained how they decided to travel together with the added protection, of the small problems they had faced along the way such as Asuka's exhaustion and subsequent fainting from chakra depletion.

"That's dangerous kid." Asuma murmured as the smoke drifted from his cigarette and not even Kurenai dared to complain. Hell, they all felt like they needed a one after what they just heard and were _still_ hearing.

Asuka shook her head. "It was worth it," she said genuinely, missing the smiles and looks of gratitude that her fellow Genin gave her, even from Neji and Shino. "I wasn't going to let my friends and comrades be in pain."

From there, things seemed to come to an end with a few of the other Rookies providing details of how Asuka eventually gained consciousness, how they retrieved their own scrolls, Team Eight's surveillance of Team Gaara versus Ame shinobi, of Gaara's thin tether to sanity and craving for blood, their rendezvoused and their swift arrival to the Tower.

"… and then we arrived here."

When they finished recounting the events that happened, they fell silent before the Hokage.

With the silence, Kakashi could only think about what his students must have felt. The determination to live, the fear for their lives and those of their friends, the pain of their wounds—

The rage that Kakashi displayed was, to be blunt, truly frightening. The way that his eyes bore into the collective group seemed to look into their souls, judging and _daring_. His form was the complete opposite, however. He held himself loosely, ready to strike at any moment, just like his own Genin.

Genma was sure that Kakashi wasn't above ripping their throats out if need be. In fact, he was sure that Kakashi would take great pleasure in it and Genma couldn't fault him. He wanted to do the same, wanted to find Orochimaru and those damn Oto shinobi that _dared_ to hurt what was dear to them. And, _oh_ , how he wanted to just find one of those bastards, torture them ever so slowly until the sound of their screams echoed with fear in his ears.

He'd use of his poisons, the one's he'd only ever truly saved for special occasions. He'd watch them beg for mercy and grant them none. The very thought made him hum with content and the way that Kakashi's gaze flickered over to him – still so very _feral_ – he seemed to know _exactly_ what he was thinking.

If that wasn't enough, the Hatake wasn't the only one that was angry. Asuma was angrily chewing at the end of his cigarette and his eyes seemed impossibly dark then. Gai was disconcertingly somber, reminding them that despite boisterous character, he was very _deadly_ and capable of devastating damage. Kurenai was practically alight with rage as well.

"So in summary then," Kakashi sounded out, his voice relaxed and smooth but damn if it didn't cause more than one shinobi to shiver and take an unconscious step back, "Orochimaru infiltrated the exams and attacked our Genin – _my Genin..._ and he has further plans to invade Konoha."

 _This is Team Seven's Sensei?_ Shikamaru thought with slight alarm as he noticed the familiar feeling Killing Intent in the air, faint though it was. _Man, no wonder… with the way Team Seven is and a guy like this as their Sensei, how could they_ _not_ _be as strong as they are?_

"This is most dire, indeed." Hiruzen sighed but he straightened himself in his seat. "Be proud of your accomplishments today, Team Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten, as well as you Team Haku. You've made your villages proud facing such adverse odds head on and you've done well reporting such important information. In light of such events, I'll have to ask of you that you all keep silent on the events that transpired in the Forest of Death and continue on with the Chunin Exams as scheduled."

"Continue?!" Ino blurted, confused and shocked. "But Orochimaru—"

Hiruzen's lips thinned as he addressed the young kunoichi. "I am aware of your concerns, Ino, but the repercussions of acting preemptively would be dreadful. It is best to prepare for the worst-case scenario and track his every single movement. You have no need to worry."

Ino wanted to protest but she sensed her father's and sensei's stare trained on her, as well as the elbow that Shikamaru discreetly shoved at her side. She bit her tongue instead to prevent saying anything untoward and said instead, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Chojuro stepped forward, a small frown on his face and confusion apperent. "What about the Mizukage, Hokage-sama?"

"There's no need to worry about that. I'll speak with the Mizukage myself." Hiruzen assured. "I advise you all to take advantage of the time that you have left and rest. As we are still in the progression of the Exams, your sensei, unfortunately, will not be allowed to help you until the exam is over." Hiruzen ordered.

The Genin had aligned themselves in a neat formation and as one they bowed respectfully to the Hokage, though the Kiri shinobi not as low.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," they chorused.

"Your sensei will lead you all to your respective areas. Everyone else stay behind." Hiruzen added and he spied the faint looks of disappointment Aoba, Genma, Raido and Hayate. _Just how do they know Asuka-chan?_ He wondered.

They were led outside with Kakashi leading the way in silence.

 _So that's it for now then…_ Asuka thought somewhat disgruntledly. _It feels like—like there should have been more to it… I know Ojii-sama will do everything in his power to stop Orochimaru and his plans but still._ Asuka stared at her comrades from the corner of her eyes. She could see the fatigue on their faces, just barely hidden and some more obvious. _I guess I feel this way because of what we went through the Forest of Death. Everyone must be as on edge as I am… or worse._

"There are four days left in the exams and we have to wait and see if other teams arrive." Kurenai spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "In the meantime, all you have to do is _rest_. Don't try to push it, especially after what you all been through."

"But is that _really_ it?" Kiba spoke up turning to stare at his sensei with confusion and unease. "…It feels like more should have happened."

Asuka stared at the Inuzuka in surprise. The Inuzuka just confirmed her earlier thought.

Kurenai's face fell in understanding and sadness. "You feel that way because of what you went through. You all just left—no, _survived_ a life and death battle. You've been running on adrenaline, fear and determination." Kurenai sighed, her heart hurting for her students and the ordeal that they had to experience. She had thought that there would be time yet until they saw the real horrors that the shinobi world offered.

The Genin didn't say anything and they continued on their way.

 _/_

 _Wendy watched paralyzed and hidden behind wreckage of debris, as tears streamed down Gray's face. Her clothes were torn and bloodied, her hair cut several inches lower, but she cared none for that except for the sheer agony that the Ice Make Mage displayed._

" _Please… I want to be with Mika again." Silver murmured softly, tears brimming in his eyes yet he refused to let them fall and instead stared resolutely at the ground and neck exposed for execution and the sweet relief of a true and final death._

 _Gray's hands trembled around a sword that glowed in the dying light, held inches away from the slouched and defeated form of the member of Tartaro's Nine Demon Gates, one Ice Devil Slayer named Silver with a striking resemblance to Gray himself._

" _I-I still can't kill you!" Gray cried out brokenly and with his will wavering, his sword dissipated into bright and beautiful magic particles, floating away into the sky. Tears trailed down his face and his form trembled with the force of his emotions. Gray pressed a hand to his face, as if it would help gather his will and composure. "D-Damn it!" He cursed, his voice thick with grief._

 _Silver's raised his head, a sad smile on his face. "…That also means you're human."_

 _Wendy watched with her face wet from her own tears as Silver—Gray's father – stood slowly and approached Gray with caution and determination, and took him into his arms. Even from where she was, she could hear the choked sobs that left Gray._

 _Despite the agony she was sure Silver felt, she could spy the joyful smile on his face as he held his son in his arms. "Either way," Silver uttered lowly, "my body won't last much longer."_

" _D-Dad…"_

 _Silver's hold tightened and his head ducked into Gray's dark hair and his eyes slid closed. "…Let's stay like this… just for a while." His own tears streamed silently down his face, glittering in the sunset. "You've become a good man, Gray. You've made us proud…" Silver praised, inwardly mourning the lost time with his son and the fact that he never had the opportunity to watch his son grow into the person he was today. To think of the many obstacles that his son must have faced alone, of the loved ones he's lost and will now lose again—He_ _ **hated**_ _it. The only thing that he could do was reassure Gray._

" _Just for a while…"_

 _Wendy watched for a moment longer as Gray broke down and with silent footsteps, she left with a heavy mind and heart, deciding that this moment was best kept private._

 _She needed to go. There were still fights to be fought and Faces to be destroyed, after all._

"… _Let's go, Mest."_

 _/_

Asuka opened her eyes and blinked blearily at the unfamiliar ceiling. There was a heavy weight draped over her and she turned her head to see Naruto's sleeping face on one side and Sasuke was surprisingly asleep on her other side as well. Naruto had a hand draped around her waist and Sasuke did as well, but he had a hand clutching at Naruto's shirt.

Before, in her previous life and in her younger years, she would have balked at such closeness and breach of privacy but she found that she didn't mind much at all now. If anything, she took comfort in the warmth that they offered her and it was reassuring to her to see them at peace in their sleep, to see that they were at least somewhat fine.

It almost took a moment for her to remember just where she was and when she did, the events that happened not long ago rushed into her mind.

After coming to the tower and the long explanation and report to the Hokage, they had been led to the rooms they would be staying for the next few days. The teams had separated somewhat reluctantly but everyone had been too tired and exhausted to argue and as soon as they had arrived to their rooms, Asuka and her teammates had immedietly passed out on one of the beds together. None of them could even give a damn about it.

"That's right…" Asuka murmured quietly to herself as she raised a hand to her temple, "we were in the Forest of Death…" She dragged a hand down her face and she was surprised when she felt something wet and she lowered her hand, staring at it as if it was a foreign object.

An image of a bowed head, tears, and sorrowful embraces flashed through her mind.

"Tears…" Asuka whispered as a sad nostalgia and longing emerged. _It's been a while since I've thought of them… since I've thought of Fairy Tail… I guess with all that's been happening recently, there's been no time… I think I'll always be wondering how they're doing in this life, wondering how much time has passed, if they've moved on…_

"Asuka?" A worried voice called out and the Dragon Slayer blinked as she was met with the sight of a concerned Naruto kneeling before her, along with Sasuke. Behind him, she could spy Kakashi-sensei leaning against a wall with his book in hand in front of him but his eyes were trained on her.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he reached out towards her but he stopped before he could.

So immersed was she in her thoughts that she'd forgotten just where she was.

"What?"

"…You're crying." Sasuke pointed out quietly.

"A-Ah," Asuka hastily wiped away the proof of her sorrow and gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Sorry... I just had a weird dream. That's all."

"A dream?" Naruto frowned as he straightened himself. He absently straightened his shirt. They had all gone to sleep as soon as the had came into the room and hadn't yet taken the chance to take advantage of the baths, unfortunately. "Are you sure you're okay, Asuka-chan?" Naruto questioned softly.

Asuka hesitated and she glanced at her sensei whose gaze was now trained on his book but she knew that he was listening. "…I'm fine, Naruto." Asuka reassured truthfully. "I think I'm just a bit stressed with what's happened recently. Honestly, I think I just need to rest for a bit more, eat something… and take a bath or two."

Sasuke's grimace at her remark, reminded of his own sad state, made both Naruto and Asuka smile.

Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask but the brief levity didn't assuage his concern at all. His students had all fallen into a deep slumber and with the recent events, Kakashi had decided to guard over them even though he knew perfectly well that no one would dare try anything in the Tower with so many elite Konoha shinobi and heightened security. He knew that the Hokage had summoned the presence of ANBU to the Tower and the Forest of Death yesterday sometime during the cover of darkness.

He knew that they were very well hidden, keeping guard and watch for anything suspicious or leading towards Orochimaru and any associated with him. He had a feeling that a few were trailing after the suspicious Yakushi Kabuto figure and his teammates, along with the Oto shinobi. He doubted that anyone has seen Orochimaru however.

The snake was too good at hiding himself and his tracks.

The Jounin had stayed up all night, keeping watch over his students. Over the course of the night, he had to reassure himself of their wellbeing more than once. He found his gaze drifting to their sleeping forms more than once and checking to see if they were breathing.

They were more beaten than they were in their fight against Zabuza and it made him itch for a weapon and it made a long-suppressed feeling of bloodlust rise to the surface. Kakashi found himself entertaining plots of revenge against Orochimaru and his puppets and when he remembered the way that they had carried themselves as if they carried the weight of the world on their shoulders, the way that they burned with determination but seemed to age years before his eyes— It only made his rage heighten to fightening levels.

They had been sleeping so peacefully and it was only that that afforded him some peace but then with the early hours of the morning, Asuka began to show signs of distress.

He'd spotted the subtle furrowing of her brow, the frown tugging at her lips and her hands clenching at the sheets. But then, the tears had begun. The mere sight of them had his chest hurting with emotion he'd long forgotten how to describe. He'd made to go to her, to wake her and offer whatever pitiful of platitudes he could offer to the best of his ability but then she had woken.

He watched as she had stared at the ceiling with a blank gaze and she seemed disoriented for a moment, as if she wasn't sure where she was. She had seemed unaware of her tears or of the fact that both Naruto and Sasuke had woken not a few seconds after, as if sensing her distress. They had immedietly reached towards Asuka and tried to comfort her.

Kakashi could see that she hadn't wanted to dwell on her dream and that was fine with him. He couldn't offer much of comfort and any tries were somewhat clumsy and amateur but it was the best he could do and he could only remind them that he was there for them.

It was all he could do for now, besides offer them the deaths of those that made them bleed when the opportunity arose.

(And what a fight it would be then. Kakashi would _enjoy_ it and offer _no_ mercy to those that dared to hurt that what was _his_.)

For now, Kakashi slipped his book shut with an audible snap and he gave his signature eye-smile as his students turned to him with smiles.

"Well then why don't you guys get to that? Breakfast is going be served soon." Kakashi informed casually, pushing down the feelings of bloodlust that urged him to soak his hands in bloody red. He pushed his hands into his pockets, curling them into fists out of view and nails dug into his skin, and he leaned forward into his customary lazy slouch.

"It's good to see you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smirked as he unsealed a change of clothes.

Sasuke and Asuka did the same.

"It feels like its been forever since we last saw you, Kakashi-sensei." Asuka commented as she gathered her clothes, which was a new kimono. It was a simple black with a metallic gold obi, along with her heeled sandals. She had her golden arm bands along with her usual black shorts to wear under.

"Maa," Kakashi drawled, "it hasn't been that long."

But it had certainly felt like an eternity. Battles were like that. So much could change in just a few simple short seconds.

"I'll lead you to the baths." Kakashi nodded his head towards the door and they followed him closely.

Sasuke glanced towards Kakashi but he said nothing. He merely followed closely and silently reached a hand towards him and kept a light grip on his flak jacket.

Kakashi's falter was imperceptible to anyone but himself and those that knew him _very_ well. He didn't pause again however, as two other hands gripped lightly at his jacket. Kakashi merely kept his stoic face and walked them towards the baths.

He could just spy Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai at the end of the hall leading their own teams to the communal baths. He knew they'd spotted him when their eyes had immedietly trained on the grip his Genin had on him but the blank gaze he held dared them to comment and as expected, they said nothing, merely nodding in greeting as they stopped at their destination.

"My rival!" Gai greeted enthusiastically with his usual blinding smile, breaking the quiet atmosphere. "Good morning!"

"Hey guys." Kiba greeted with a small subdued smile but genuine nonetheless.

Kakashi nodded his own greeting and turned to his Genin and gave them a cheerful eye smile. "I'll wait here." Kakashi informed.

"I'll stay here as well." Kurenai smiled, hiding her worry as she saw her team relax and lose the tension they had been carrying since awakening.

It had been a long night filled with nightmares, unfortunately. Akamaru had woken with quiet whimpers repeatedly during the night and Kiba had cured into a small ball in his own bed, clutching Akamaru to his chest all the while. Hinata had hidden beneath the covers on her bed and Kurenai could only soothe her shivers with gentle hands. Shino had stayed utterly and frighteningly still. The Genjutsu Mistress had to check on him repeatedly, if only to sooth her own fears and silent the images that their recount of their battle had brought to mind.

With a glance to Asuma and Gai, she could see that they hadn't had better luck than she had and they hid their worry well.

"Take your time, my dear students!" Gai laughed as Lee grinned in appreciation and Tenten rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Thank you, Gai-sensei." Tenten uttered with fondness.

Neji said nothing and moved ahead.

Asuka smiled in understanding. "We won't take long sensei. We want to eat after all." They hadn't had food since leaving the base and eating a few substitute bars for food along their journey. There hadn't had the chance or time then to take advantage of the food they had stored away unfortunately, and a hot meal and bath sounded like paradise right then.

The Dragon Slayer turned to her teammates. "I'll see you guys in a bit, yeah?"

Naruto yawned, covering it with a polite hand as he nodded.

"Hn."

The communal baths separated into designated areas for girls and boys. Girls to the right and boys, left. There were areas to wash off the worst of the grime first and then steaming baths to soak in, but in this case, held rejuvenating herbal mixtures for shinobi.

They all walked to a locker room and Asuka quickly drifted to an empty locker and stripped herself of her clothes without shame. She put away her new clothes and she took the towel that was inside and wrapped it around herself and she had to smile in reassurance to Hinata who caught her eye and was blushing a painful red.

"Don't be shy, Hinata." Asuka murmured. "You don't have to worry."

Really, there was nothing to be ashamed of. In Fairy Tail, there was a lot of… skin shown. The men tended to have a disregard for shirts, although Gray had a disregard for all clothes altogether. The girls tended to show off their volporous bodies and somehow, during battles, their clothes tended to turn to tatters and only leave the barest hint of modesty. How that happened, she had no idea. Not to mention, Erza had been a firm believer in… 'skin ship'. She had once dragged everyone on Team Natsu to the hot springs and forced everyone to bathe together.

Lucy hadn't been able to so much as look them in the eye afterwards and she had been mortified herself. Gray had to deal with a _very_ jealous and enraged Juvia for days afterwards. Natsu had been terrified of incurring Erza's wrath and oblivious at the same time.

Still, skin was a common sight among Fairy Tail and Wizards that Wendy had simply grown desensitized and it didn't matter to her.

"Thank you, Asuka-chan." Hinata replied quietly as her blush dulled.

They all made their way to the showers and Asuka quickly began to wash off. The water had quickly turned dirty with lingering dirt and dried blood. With it gone, Asuka could spy bruises that were already healing but not as quickly as she was used to. Sleeping had helped and she had regained a portion of her magic and chakra but her reserves were at best, at a fraction of her capacity.

Using so many ninjutsu as well as magical attacks had drained her, not to mention the medical ninjutsu she had used as well as the powerful magical spells she had used to purify Sasuke's Curse Seal. It was a fight that she would remember for a long time she was sure but it would also serve as a reminder to get stronger.

She never wanted to see her friends hurt so much again. She knew they were strong but the fight against Orochimaru had been different. Orochimaru's battle against them had been a game to toy with them and he fought against her friends for his amusement, delighting in their fear and desperate attempts for survival.

There was no way neither she or her teammates would let this go. They protected their own.

Asuka finished washing herself off, wrapped herself in her towel and she drifted to the steaming baths. She sighed as she removed her towel and immersed herself in the warm waters. The tension she had been carrying left her and she idly opened her eyes as she felt a disturbance.

Tenten greeted her with a grin and soon enough the other girls – Ino and Hinata – drifted in as well. "Hey Asuka, Hinata, Ino." Tenten said happily as she sat back. "Man, it's great to relax a bit after everything."

Hinata nodded in agreement with a blush but there was a small smile on her face. "Y-Yes, Tenten. It is nice to relax for a bit."

Ino frowned as she lavished in the warm waters in her own corner. Her hair was curled into a bun atop her head to keep it our of the water. She felt better than she has in the past few hours but she couldn't help but wallow in her anger and restrain the urge to glare at Asuka and the other girls that seemed to think she was the next coming of Tsunade. It seemed that every time she encountered the blue haired girl, trouble found her. It didn't help that her dear Sasuke seemed to disregard her very existence as well! She didn't miss the way that he only seemed to really care about Asuka. Oh, he acknowledged the other Rookies as well but the bond that he had with his teammates was deeper than anything she could ever hope to achieve, it seemed.

 _I'm not giving up,_ Ino fumed. _Sasuke is_ _ **mine**_ _! I'm not about to let Forehead get him or Orphan for that matter! I'm prettier than both of them combined!_

Unfortunately, it seemed that her mind seemed to take note of a hundred other things then too in the baths. For the first time ever, she could see what others probably saw in Asuka and Tenten and Hinata as well!

She could see Asuka's pale skin, already healing and in better condition than Ino's own bruised skin then. Her hair was a dark shade of blue, long and silky. Her eyes were a brilliant gold and Ino's sharp eye noted her budding feminine figure. She couldn't help but notice her breasts already growing in, bigger than her own, and her mind flashed back to the hourglass figure wrapped in a towel. She could spy the firm and toned muscle of Asuka's arms, decorated with winding Fuinjutsu and an odd blue bird like image.

And as she watched Asuka move to sit near Tenten and Hinata, she spotted the mural of color on her back in the image of a beautiful and intimidating dragon along the expanse of her back. It made Ino blanch, as the image of dangerous crime lords and mistresses flashed through her mind.

Her mood wasn't helped when she noticed that Tenten and Hinata weren't anything to scoff at either. Both of them were competition as well!

Tenten's hair were in their perpetual elegant buns and her skin was nicely tanned with wide hazel eyes. She moved with easy confidence and was nicely toned, nothing at all like Ino's soft figure. Hinata was a princess and it showed in the delicate noble features of her face. Her hair was a striking dark violet color that shimmered under the light, the pixie cut only enhanced her features and her eyes even more fascinating shade of lavender.

 _How did I never notice?!_ Ino yelled mentally as she curled her lip in annoyance. _Ugh, as if Sasuke-kun would ever fall for wretches like these, hmph. I'll make you fall for me, Sasuke-kun. You'll see my charm and what I can offer. I'm better than them!_

Asuka, Hinata and Tenten could feel the scorching glare that Ino was giving them but they said nothing. Tenten raised an eyebrow in question at the blonde's actions but Asuka shook her head silently.

"So then, did you guys pass out as soon as you arrived to your rooms?" Tenten asked curiously. "I did. I was too tired to do much else!"

Hinata nodded in agreement as a smile curled at her lips. "I did as well… although, my sleep wasn't as restful as I had hoped it would be."

Tenten sighed as she tilted her head back. "Yeah, you're right about that. Honestly, I can't wait for the Chunin Exams to be over… but I also really want to try my best and be Chunin. I mean, who knows? Maybe the next Chunin Exams might be as crazy as this one!"

Asuka shuddered at the mere thought. "Don't even think about it Tenten! That would be terrible but really, all we have to do is get stronger in order to be prepared for an event like that." Asuka advised sagely.

"Asuka is right Tenten." Hinata agreed with a faint tilt of her head. "If this exam has shown us anything, it's to expect the unexpected."

Asuka grinned at the familiar words as Tenten gave a wide smile to the Hyuga Heir.

"Wise words, Hinata-hime!" Tenten laughed at the blush it earned her and she stuck her tongue out childishly at the Hyuga as she splashed water at the other. "You know, you're very different from Neji. It's hard to get him to relax at all!"

"Ah," Hinata murmured, "that's because Neji-nii-san hasn't had the… easiest life within the clan. It's not my place to say but he's a really cold and reserved person due to certain events when we were younger."

Tenten nodded along her words as Asuka listened curiously. "Cold is putting it lightly, but I know he has his reasons." Tenten paused for a moment as her mind drifted off to yesterday night. "But you know, Neji was different yesterday. I mean he was still cold but—" Tenten grimaced as she rubbed at the back of her neck in thought. "I'm not sure how to explain it… It's like we're all closer now as a team."

Hinata gave a soft sound of interest. "I know what you mean." Hinata replied. "It's most likely because of what we went through. Going through life and death battles together would do that, I suppose."

Asuka listened intently as she stared at the two now quietly contemplating girls. "It's only natural," she informed softly as they turned their attention to her. "What happened would change anyone."

"Hm," Tenten hummed. "How did you do it, Asuka?" Tenten asked, absently noting that they had lost all formality with each other and she found that she didn't mind at all. "I know that you all trained hard to get strong as you are but how did you all get so close? I mean, it seems like you guys can read each other's minds!"

"Yes," Hinata added, "I noticed that as w-well. When you were fighting against Orochimaru and his summons and clones, you all hardly had to talk to each other. With a single g-glance you all knew what to do."

Asuka pondered their words carefully as she debated how to reply. "It's hard to put to words how it is we got to this point but it was sort of a combination of a series of events. I can't tell you what they were. It isn't my place, but they were instances where we had to rely each other because they affected us deeply. They were events that made us place our trust in each other, where we had to take a _chance._ Not to mention the battles that we fought together, the training that cost us blood, sweat and tears—things like that only helped increase our bond."

Tenten stared at Asuka curiously and she wondered idly if her team would ever reach that level of sheer trust. _Well you have to take a chance, right?_

Asuka could already see Hinata's and Tenten's face light up with determination and she couldn't wait to see how their teams became all the better for it. She wanted to see the rest of the Konoha Twelve reach new heights of their own as well.

Asuka mentally took note of how much time had passed and she gathered her towel. "We should leave. Breakfast is about to be served and I think we've kept our sensei waiting long enough."

Hinata and Tenten nodded in agreement.

"You know, I wonder if we'll run into that Suna team here…" Tenten pondered aloud as the girls made their way to the locker room.

Hinata frowned. "I should hope not."

Asuka dried herself off and began to dress herself with swift movements. She finished quickly and she idly ran a hand through her hair as she tried to get it into a semblance of order. She briefly debated on what to do with her hair before she decided to simply wrap it in a high ponytail. Asuka made sure to strap on her sword harness, placing her sword in its respective place on her back. She slipped on her golden cuffs on her biceps, along with her usual kunai and shuriken holsters.

She was as safe as could be in the tower but Asuka wasn't taking a chance and she didn't feel comfortable without her weapons. If she ever lost them however, she could simply unseal more from her seals, or as she liked to think, 're-quip dimension'.

Asuka turned to her friends and they were waiting for her. "We should go. I'm sure the others are done."

Both Hinata and Tenten nodded and they made their way out with Ino trailing a distance behind them. She seemed to be in a sullen mood with her arms crossed over her chest and looking determinedly away from them. The trio left her be, knowing better than to think that their concern would be appreciated.

Just as they thought, the others were outside waiting for them and everyone looked better. She was slightly surprised to see Team Haku among them however.

Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai were all huddled in a loose circle. Kakashi seemed nonchalant as ever but Asuma and Kurenai seemed concerned while Gai was gazing at Kakashi knowingly. The Genin were all gathered together away from them and in their own conversations.

They turned towards them as they walked out, noting their arrival.

"Hello," She said happily as she stopped before her team. "You all look better now."

"You mean more human?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Anyone would look better after getting rid of all that dirt and blood."

Shikamaru pulled at his hair with a resigned sigh. He lost his hair tie some time ago and he kept having to push it back, something he wasn't used to, but he found the feel of it somewhat reassuring. "We should get going. I really want to just eat something and go back to sleep. One night didn't do much at all," the Nara murmured as he remembered the dead sleep that hadn't helped much at all.

Shikamaru's words lessened the good mood somewhat but the idea of warm food got them going.

"Well then, lets get going if you're all that hungry." Asuma commented, idly flicking his lighter on and off.

The cafeteria was empty and it was hardly anything word noting. The scent of food was prevalent however and as they all sat down on one of the long tables, they all began to make idle conversation with each other. There wasn't much to talk about seeing as they couldn't discuss what happened in the Forest of Death and there was always a chance one of the foreign shinobi could hear. It was better to express caution and talk about that in a more familiar setting.

"Kakashi-sensei, after the Exams do you think you could show us your Chidori?" Asuka asked and both Sasuke and Naruto looked at her with curiosity.

"Why do you want to see the Chidori?" Kakashi inquired as he watched them get served platters of food.

Asuka turned to face her sensei fully as she contemplated how to put to words her request. "Well… I was thinking of making a sort of signature jutsu." Asuka replied, feeling somewhat ridiculous as she did so. "Like your Chidori!"

Asuma raised an eyebrow at her request and he turned his attention to Kakashi, wanting to see what his reply would be.

"My Chidori?" Kakashi repeated as he studied his student. He could see that she was somewhat nervous for some reason. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to see if I can get some inspiration." Asuka answered as her mind flashed through all the possible techniques she could do. A signature move for chakra would be great but it wouldn't be a default resort either. If anything it'd be one more jutsu to add.

"Don't you already have an arsenal of jutsu Asuka?" Kiba added in with a smirk. "Don't all of you? I know I saw you guys throwing around at least one jutsu of every element."

"What?" Kurenai exclaimed in shock before rounding on Kakashi for answers. "How is that possible?"

The Jounin merely shrugged however. "Determination," he answered vaguely and no help whatsoever. "They were already nearly halfway trained when I got them."

"… Got them?" Asuma repeated to himself with disbelief.

"It's always something more with you lot, isn't it?" Suigetsu mused aloud as he leaned his head against his hand, giving Asuka a sharp tooth smile as she faced him. "These guys are going to have to play catch up if you guys keep going the way you do." Suigetsu absently motioned to the rest of the Konoha Twelve.

"They can learn more on their own if they feel like playing catch up." Sasuke didn't care at all for the looks it earned but he turned his attention to Kakashi. "But Asuka's right. A signature move would be good."

Asuka beamed at the Uchiha. "Besides, there's a sort of satisfaction that comes to having your own jutsu that you can only do, isn't there? Especially if it's acknowledged as strong and useful, like your Chidori Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, small and unnoticeable as it was, Gai still knew Kakashi well enough to spot it.

"What youthful students you have Kakashi!" Gai yelled as a sunset appeared behind him out of nowhere, causing others near him to cringe and look away. "They have such beautiful aspirations!"

"Ah," Kakashi hummed as he all but dismissed Gai's eccentric character with ease of long experience. "We'll see what we could do after the Exams, Asuka."

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

The rest of their resting days were spent in a similar manner. Team Seven would get up early in the morning where Kakashi was always awake to escort them to the cafeteria. They never actually saw the Jounin sleep, something which worried Asuka but she knew better than to pry yet and ask if something was wrong.

Naruto and Sasuke were both aware of their sensei's restlessness. They could sense it and see it ever so slightly in the way his gaze seemed to see beyond what was in front of him. All they did however, was reassure their sensei by their actions and letting him know in no few words that they were there.

Kakashi wasn't blind to their actions however, as each time his mind drifted one of his Genin would come near him just enough to be in his personal bubble of space but not enough to be suffocating. Their presence would gradually pull him out of his thoughts which were more often than not on the various possible threats to his students and he hated to know that there were indeed, _many_.

Sasuke and Asuka automatically had enemies as wielders of Kekkei Genkai. They were powerful Kekkei Genkai. Sasuke with the renown and unique capabilities of the Sharingan and Asuka's own new Kekkei Genkai, the _Sureiya_ Kekkei Genkai whose full extent of abilities he's yet to determine. Then there was the fact that they were both on their own with no family to speak of. It was a problem he rectified by… adopting them, but he knew that alone would not deter those _outside_ the village. Along with the fact that Naruto was a jinchuriki, they had _all_ garnered Danzo's attention with their great talent and power. Now it seemed there was another contender and the wretches name was Orochimaru.

Then there was Itachi. Kakashi had no idea what to think of the man. Itachi had fought alongside him after all and he had killed his entire clan save his brother and betrayed Konoha. Kakashi didn't know whether Itachi would come back and finish what he started and kill Sasuke.

Oh, his worries were many but for now, those worries were put aside with the help of his students.

Each day, they'd eat breakfast together with the rest of Konoha Twelve and Team Haku. They would talk about everything and anything, from training tips to possible future events such as a joint training exercise between teams and sleepovers.

"It'll be fun!" Kiba insisted as he passed Akamaru over to Asuka, who held the young puppy in her arms with a delighted expression. "We can stay over together and eat out and everything."

"Well it'd have to be at someone else's place." Shino added, "No offense Kiba but I do not find the sound of dogs barking delightful."

The rest of the Genin stared at Asuka as she ran a hand through Akamaru's fur and cooed at him, treating him as though he was a baby to be treasured. "Whose a good boy?"

Shikamaru scoffed in amusement and said drily, "I guess we all found Asuka's weakness."

"Can I have Akamaru back?" Kiba said as he wondered why he was _asking_.

"No."

"Asuka-chan—" Naruto began with a sigh, debating how to retrieve Akamaru from Asuka but he could already see the reluctance on the blue haired girl.

"You have to give him back Asuka." Sasuke said but he hesitated as he spied Asuka crestfallen expression and he exchanged a look with Naruto who was digging through his pockets.

"Wait a minute Asuka-chan." He interrupted before making a sound of triumph and throwing something towards Kiba who caught it immedietly. "You can hold onto Akamaru for a while longer, Asuka-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily as Asuka beamed with delight, rubbing her face on Akamaru's soft fur.

Meanwhile, Kiba and the others gaped at the item in his hand.

"Is that money?!" Chouji said in disbelief as he stared at the wad of folded notes.

"Did you just bribe me?!" Kiba sputtered as Suigetsu howled with laughter. "But—"

"Inuzuka, if you don't take the money I will!" Tenten warned as Hinata hid her giggles behind a polite hand.

Usually halfway through the chaos of every morning they would be joined by Raido, Genma, Hayate and Aoba. They would all say their greetings to Team Seven first, specifically Asuka, something which earned her contemplative looks. They would sit in the same and already crowded table as they were but no one – save, perhaps Ino – was really bothered by it.

Asuka particularly was happy to see new friendships forming and bonds deepening. It reminded her of Fairy Tail and her fellow guildmates, albeit of a different kind.

"Asuka-chan!" Aoba said as he shoved Kakashi away from where he sat beside her to make room for himself, an action that made Asuma choke on his water when he first saw it. It was a daring move, to push aside the Copy Ninja in such a manner but Kakashi didn't do anything besides raise an eyebrow.

"Aoba." Asuka greeted with an amused smile. "Good morning."

"How've you been squirt?" Genma asked as he patted Asuka's head fondly before moving to sit beside his old teammate.

"Genma!" Gai yelled, a bright grin on his face, "It is nice to see you my friend!"

"You too Gai," Genma said genuinely and watched as Raido took his own seat. Genma took the liberty of stealing one of the rice balls for himself as he surreptitiously studied Asuka. She seemed to be in a much better state than she had been before the Hokage.

Asuka and the others as a whole looked a lot better. Naruto and Asuka were near perfect condition outwardly it seemed except for the faintest sign of bruises and chakra depletion. Sasuke wasn't far behind but the others still sported a few bandages and were taking longer to heal.

It was relieving to see that they were much better. Being held back by the Hokage had been agonizing. All he had wanted to do was follow after Asuka, and so had his Aoba, Hayate, and Raido. They had become very fond of her after all and they never thought that she would encounter such danger within the village itself. The mission to Nami had been one thing but this? This had been on another scale altogether.

Their worries were still there of course, especially with the uncertainty of Orochimaru's next actions and his threat hanging over them.

 _Still…_ Genma's eyes drifted to the young Nara, watching as he talked quietly to the Akimichi. _I've never seen Nara-sama so enraged._

Indeed. When the Hokage had dismissed him, the Nara Clan Head had been completely silent and they had _all_ seen the shadows stir at his feet in a manner they've never seen before. It was almost like the shadows had been _sentient_ , moving with the will of the Nara's emotions.

They would all eat together, talking about whatever came to mind before Genma and the others had to move to their posts. They all had roles to play in the Chunin Exams after all and in the background too.

Curiously, they never once encountered any of the other teams and they hadn't cared for it either way. Although perhaps it was for the best to avoid confrontation and risk the chance of being disqualified from the Exams.

After breakfast, they would go their separate ways.

Team Seven would stay in their room, meditating for a few hours and going over plans and supplies. They had unanimously decided against using any of the training arenas. They were still healing after all and they needed to conserve all the chakra they could and besides, they didn't want to give the competition an edge they could use against them.

They spent dinner in their rooms as well in comfortable company and afterwards Asuka would spend her time practicing and her calligraphy for her Fuinjutsu and brainstorming ideas with Naruto. The Uzumaki however had a higher natural proficiency than she did but it was fascinating to her how much it reminded her of Rune Magic and Solid Script Magic, although with different complexities and components.

She could only imagine the great things that Levy and Freed would have done had they themselves been capable of Fuinjutsu. They certainly had the great minds for it.

"You can do anything with Fuinjutsu, Asuka-chan!" Naruto said enthusiastically, clearly in love with his craft.

"You know so much about Fuinjutsu, Naruto." Asuka sighed but she smiled as an idea came to mind. "Maybe you could help me with an idea then."

"Hm? An idea?"

Asuka unsealed a notebook from her re-quip dimension. It was colored black and worn at the edges, suggesting to its old age and use.

Sasuke drifted to their side silently and Naruto watched as she flipped through the pages, eyeing with surprise at the pages filled to the brim with black ink with words and carefully depicted images.

"I've been entertaining an idea... if you will." Asuka began as she stopped at the pages she was searching for and she nudged the book towards Naruto and Sasuke. While Sasuke didn't have much interest in Fuinjutsu, that didn't meet that he couldn't add his own suggestions.

Naruto studied the diagrams on the page as well as the paragraphs that were scattered haphazardly. His eyes were caught on the bold words on the top however. " _Heavenly Deliverance Seal_ _?"_

Sasuke scanned the page, his eyebrows rising with interest as he read more and more. "… A status monitoring and healing seal?"

Naruto grinned as he looked up at Asuka. "Say no more Asuka-chan!"

And that was how they spent the rest of the time, brainstorming ideas for Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu and even the occasional Genjutsu. Kakashi would add in his own advice but he mostly spent his time listening, marveling at the way that they seemed to evolve ideas into burgeoning reality.

When it was late and time to rest, they would all pile onto a bed together and Kakashi would resume his silent sentry.

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

When the allotted time for the exams was up, the last of the teams finally arrived.

Konoha made up the majority of the teams with the Rookie Nine and Team Gai. Then there was Kirigakure's Team Haku, who was made clear an ally of Team Seven and of the Rookies. Team Dosu was also in attendance, as was Team Gaara and Team Kabuto.

In total, there were twenty-four candidates.

They were all gathered in an arena, lined up by teams, with two long upper level balconies parallel to each other. The Hokage stood before them on a raised stage with shinobi lined behind him, clearly the sensei of the teams gathered, as well as the shinobi that proctored the previous exams. There was also, however, additional shinobi presence with Shiranui Genma, Gekko Hayate, Namiashi Raido and Yamashiro Aoba.

Team Seven was especially surprised to see a very familiar figure standing lined up near Konoha's own sensei(s?).

Momochi Zabuza's hulking form was familiar and easy to spot. He looked as intimidating as ever with a sword strapped to his back, although it wasn't the one he wielded before, but he was also dressed differently. He donned a black, sleeveless turtle neck under Kirigakure's dull grey flak jacket, exposing the numerous scars along his arms and shoulders. He had ditched his arm and leg warmers and instead had black, fingerless gloves with arm guards. Bandages taped down black pants and disappeared into black sandals. His face also lacked their previous cover and as Asuka caught the smirk the swordsman threw their way, she spied his sharp teeth that looked capable of ripping throats open.

"That's—" Naruto exclaimed softly in surprise from where they stood, "Zabuza!"

"He's here?" Sasuke muttered. "As Team Haku's sensei no less."

Asuka couldn't help but smile. "He looks… good." Asuka noted happily. "A lot better than we last saw him."

They received letters from Haku of course, detailing how they were doing and the occasional rare letter from Zabuza himself, but it was different to see the Swordsman in the flesh. It was relieving to actually see that both Zabuza and Haku had actually managed to make a lives for themselves, to really see that they weren't being constantly hunted.

Mitarashi Anko stared down at the Genin with a headset strapped to her ear. "Alright, now pay attention! Hokage-sama is going to explain the Third Exam to you so you all best listen carefully, you maggots!" Anko yelled before turning to the Hokage, motioning him respectfully forward. "They're all yours Hokage-sama…"

The Hokage stepped forwards scanned the crowd of Genin, noting the different villages that they came from. _It's almost hard to believe that there's so many left… and so many of them are Rookies. It's easy to see why they fought so hard to recommend them and after what happened, even more so…_

Down from where they stood, Team Seven surveyed the teams that managed to pass. There were, of course, the other Rookies along with Team Haku but there were also other teams that they didn't recognize and knew nothing about.

Among them, they recognized Kabuto's own team. He had his teammates with him, which they hadn't seen during the first portion of the exam. They seemed a lot older than the Rookies, suspiciously older considering that they still held the rank of Genin.

Then there was Team Gaara, with the redhead standing up front. Gaara was as indifferent as ever but there was an ever-present scent of blood that lingered around him that had Naruto, Asuka and Kiba on guard and on edge.

They've also spotted the Otogakure shinobi that they immedietly kept within sights. It seemed that only one team from the village managed to pass and they seemed to move about arrogantly, seeming more intimidating than they actually were.

 _If they're here, who else is too?_ Sasuke thought grimly but as he scanned the room, his eyes caught his sensei's. Kakashi gave a subtle nod and the Uchiha relaxed ever so slightly. _They know,_ he noted. _It seems like the Hokage is really taking precaution._

"First, before I tell you what the exam entails, I want to explain something about the test itself. Listen closely now, it's something that all of you need to understand." Hiruzen began to explain before pausing, surveying over the interested and bored faces of the Genin that stared back on him. "I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams. I'll ask you this— Why do you suppose our countries hold these exams in conjunction of our allies?"

 _Other than for convenience?_ Asuka thought, _I'm not sure… this is so different from the S-Class Exams or even the Grand Magic Games but they both display power to others and have something to gain. The only thing different are the guilds and villages, jewels versus Ryo, and the danger is substantially less in the GMS's._

There was no answer voiced.

Hiruzen's lips twitched as he ducked his head slightly, casting an ominous shadow over his face. "To raise the abilities of shinobi and to increase friendship between allied nations to be sure, but it's important that you understand its true meaning. The Exams are, so to speak—they are the representations of a battle between allied nations."

The words sparked shock and agitation from the Genin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tenten cried out, voicing the question in their minds.

"If we look at our history, all countries that we're currently allied with were once neighboring nations that continuously fought with one another for power. In order to avoid destroying each other's military strength meaninglessly, those nations picked champions to do battle on behalf of their countries at a mutually selected location. That was how the Chunin selection exams originally began."

They all listened intently with feelings of confusion and disbelief as the Hokage further explained the purpose of the Chunin Exams. It was easy to understand his words and the importance that weighed on them, as well as the need to show off the village's power, as with it came not only vital economic support but respect.

The exams were where the shinobi carried the pride of their nation and fought against other shinobi for their very lives. It was also where very prominent figures of the Elemental Nations gathered to see shinobi and to possibly hire them. The exams determined the very course of their shinobi work.

"More importantly, those rulers will watch your battles and take note of the strength that each shinobi and each nation is developing. If there is a gap in power between the countries, the strong nations are inundated with job requests for their shinobi and conversely, the request to countries that are deemed weak, decline. Therefore, the _stronger_ our nation is, the _better_ our position when it comes to negotiating with neighboring countries so it's important to show how much military strength our village has!"

"Okay, so then why is it necessary for _us_ to risk our lives?!" Ino asked, feeling somewhat indignant that _she_ had to be the one to risk her life.

"The country's strength is the _village's_ strength. The village's strength is the _shinobi's_ strength!" Hiruzen explained, his voice stern and wise. "And the _true_ strength of a shinobi is only achieved when it's pushed to its limits such as when in a life or death battle. This exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of its shinobi and hence, the strength of the _nation_ itself! It's _because_ this is an exam where your life is on the line that it has _meaning_ and its for this very reason and for the strength of the nation that your forerunners fought in the exams. It's truly a dream worth striving for. This is a custom where the balance is preserved by fighting and dying. In the world of the shinobi, this _is_ friendship. The Third Exam is a fight for your life where the pride of the village and your own dreams are at stake."

Asuka listened with great interest and surprise. _That's kind of harsh, but it makes sense. It was the same way for guilds. Strong and popular guilds get more job requests. After we returned from Tenroujima, Fairy Tail barely had any job requests because its power had declined so sharply..._

Sasuke frowned. _A shinobi's strength_ _ **is**_ _achieved when pushed to their limits. He's right about that but I could care less about the pride of the nation. I fight because I want to fight. I fight because I want to prove I'm strong. I fight because I want to stand by_ _ **Team Seven's**_ _side._

Naruto merely listened absently. _I fight for different reasons… but I'll prove Konoha strong, if only because I have precious people here._ His gaze flickered to his teammates and to what familiar faces he saw.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, not wanting to hear anymore words from the Hokage. "Any test is fine. Just tell me what the details of the exams are already." Gaara's cold voice sounded out and the shinobi that stood near him subtly shifted away.

The Hokage stared at the Suna shinobi for a moment before nodding. "Very well then. Now listen closely. I'll tell you exactly what you're going to be doing on the third exam."

Before he could however, a shinobi jumped into the arena and kneeled before the Hokage.

 _Hayate?_ Asuka thought, surprised.

"Before you do, Hokage-sama," Hayate said, his voice sounding stronger than any of his comrades have heard before, "please allow me, Gekko Hayate, appointed proctor of the third exam to speak first."

 _Hayate's really recovered from his illness,_ Ibiki noted with faint surprise. _It's amazing how different he is now from before._

Hiruzen nodded. "So be it," he allowed.

Hayate turned to face them and briefly, his gaze settled on Asuka. "It's nice to meet you all." Hayate greeted. "There's something that I'd like all of you to do before the third exam."

Some of the Genin shifted uneasily as they wondered just what they had to do.

 _Now what?_ Ino thought with distaste and unease.

"Before we can move to the real exam, we must have a preliminary exam." Hayate revealed and immedietly, there were expressions of surprise and outrage.

"Really?" Shikamaru muttered to himself tiredly. Even though he had rested during the four days they had been in the tower, he still felt very tired.

"Wait a minute, why can't we just move on to the Third Exam?" Temari asked as she saw Gaara's mounting impatience. "Just what is this about?"

"Well you see, the first and second exams might have been too easy." Hayate answered. "The fact is, we've never expected so many of you to still be here and make it this far. According to the rules of the Chunin Exams, a preliminary can be held at any stage in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining."

"Is that really fair?!" Ino protested as her dread grew. She saw the potential and power that many of the Rookies had. If she went against them, she wasn't sure she'd pass! Not to mention nearly half of them were stupidly strong! Then there was that crazy Suna shinobi and that weird Oto team they had to watch out for. _It's not fair!_ She cried mentally.

"At this stage, we have to speed things up a bit," Hayate explained matter-of-factly. "As Hokage-sama said, a lot of important guests will be watching and we can't afford to waste their time. They've come to see only the best, so if there are any among you that do not feel they are in top physical condition, now is your chance to bow out." Hayate watched as conflicted expressions formed on a few faces. "The preliminaries _will_ start immedietly."

Hayate glanced at the Hokage for a moment and then to the rule book in his hand.

"The winner will be determined by one on one combat sudden death." Hayate informed calmly, disregarding the blanching his words caused. "Like I said, if you don't feel up to it, now is the time to raise your hand and forfeit."

There were a few tense moments of silence as Asuka scanned the crowd, waiting to see if anyone _would_ forfeit.

Just as Asuka thought that no one would take the opportunity to leave, a single hand rose and immedietly, Asuka was on guard as she watched Yakushi Kabuto give an apologetic smile towards the proctor.

"He's giving up?" Naruto murmured confusedly and the Jinchuriki stared suspiciously at the other Genin. He didn't understand why Kabuto was forfeiting. He looked to be in healthy state despite his dirt stained clothes and a few scratches on him… _So then why? This doesn't make any sense but then again, considering the possibility that he's with Orochimaru…_ Naruto wondered and he wished that he could hear Kurama again, just so he could hear his own input.

"I'm out. I can't continue" Kabuto admitted with a sheepish and remorseful smile, unheeding of the shocked looks that it earned him.

Hayate ducked his head slightly, eyes narrowing with suspicion as he stared at the grey-haired boy that had brought Team Seven and a former assassin missing-nin much suspicion. At first glance, Kabuto seemed unassuming with grey hair pulled into a ponytail, large glasses, and a perpetual comforting smile but a closer look showed the slight brittleness to it, the less than _genuine_ intentions hidden behind it.

"Yakushi Kabuto, correct?" Hayate made a show of scanning his roster. "You can go ahead and go on and step back." He wouldn't be leaving alone either. ANBU would be trailing right after him, unseen and unheard.

"Right." Kabuto said understandably and began to make his way out.

Ino withheld the scoff she wanted to give as he passed by. _Weak_ , she thought arrogantly. _He may be working for that creep but he may not be all that considering he can't even continue!_

 _This isn't the first time he's dropped out before a battle,_ Hiruzen thought as he stared after the Genin's retreating back but he narrowed his eyes as Kabuto stopped briefly by his teammates side and there was a small exchange of words. _But he's also the only survivor of Kikyo Pass._

"Now then, does anyone else want to quit?" Hayate questioned and his eyes scanned the crowd, looking for any signs of wavering on the Genin's faces.

There was only silence.

Hayate nodded to himself. "Alright then," Hayate said as he straightened himself, "we will now begin the preliminary round. As I said before, this is determined by one on one individual combat at full battle intensity. This is not an exercise. There are now twenty-three of you remaining. We will have ten matches and the odd one out will automatically advance along with the victors to the Third Exam." Hayate explained calmly.

 _Lucky!_ Ino thought, hoping that she'd be the odd one out to simply advance forward. _I wouldn't get dirty or have to break a sweat!_

"There are no rules. You'll fight until one of you admits defeat or is rendered physically unable of continuing. Naturally, those who are losing are urged to admit defeat promptly to avoid a fatal outcome. As proctor, I'm given a certain amount of leeway in judging the matches. I might occasionally intervene in a match if it seems hopeless so as to save as many lives as possible." Hayate turned towards Anko and motioned for her to open the panel. "Now its time to see what fate has in store for you."

A panel moved on the wall, revealing a large screen on the far corner.

"The names of each pair of opponents will be displayed on the panel behind me completely at random." Hayate continued. "Before each match, those names will appear. As there's nothing left to say, let's begin."

Asuka and the others watched with anticipation as the screen began to flash different names. It seemed like an eternity before the panel blanked out for a moment before a set of names appeared.

Gasps and sounds of surprise sounded out as they all stared at the names on display.

"Oh my god." Ino's voice sounded out in shock.

"That was quick." Kiba exclaimed in surprise as he glanced to said competitor.

"Of course they'd be one of the first ones to fight." Shikamaru grumbled good naturedly.

Hayate glanced at the screen, smiling as he recognized one of the names. "Alright then. Those whose names have been drawn come forward."

Two figures walked out of the formation and stood in front of Hayate.

"You have been chosen for the first match _._ " Hayate looked at each competitor seriously. "Are there any objections?"

"No."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"Everyone other than the opponents will now clear the area." Hayate ordered as he gestured to the two upper level walkways. "Let's begin the first match."

* * *

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

* * *

 **THANK YOU!**

 **ASUKA'S KEKKEI GENKAI:** _Slayer Bloodline Limit_

I was entertaining other names for it but I found I couldn't come up for explanations for why those names would be chosen although _Dragon Ascension Bloodline Limit_ sounds cooler, no?

 **Sakura during the Exams: "Well that's it. All I can do now is watch."** **(THAT'S ALL YOU CAN AND EVER DO! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU COULD DO? -_-)**

 **AN:** Sorry for the lateness! Anyway, I wanted to say that this ARC is almost over and to its completion! This story ended up being longer than I thought and a lot more serious than I intended it to be but I enjoyed it nonetheless.

Watching the Chunin Exams again was excruciating, if only because I was reminded how annoying Sakura and Naruto's, along with a few others, English dubbed voice was! As well as the fact that Sakura had the balls to tell Sasuke to bow out of the Exams! As if he didn't know his own limit! She should have been worried for her own weak ass. Ugh, I hate her more than I do INO!

I APPRECIATE EVERYONE THAT'S FOLLOWED THIS STORY AND REVIEWED!

 **IF THERE ARE ANY SUGGESTIONS AS FOR BATTLES, AS TO WHO FIGHTS WHO, I'd like to hear them!**

 _ **TO BE EDITED, REVAMPED AND CONTINUED!**_

 **PLEASE PUT IN YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR BATTLES IF YOU HAVE ANY OR SEND ME A MESSAGE!**


	20. Chapter 20: CHUNIN EXAMS PT II 1-4

**CHAPTER 20: CHUNIN EXAMS – FOD PRELIM – THE FIGHT BEGINS!**

 **A/N:** So I took the reviews into consideration. I have to say, thank you for reviewing and your suggestions!

 **ALSO,** The last chapter was kind of a filler so please forgive me about that. I knew that it was but my imagination was going nowhere on that one. Hopefully this one will be better.

 **I WANT TO ESPECIALLY THANK THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED THIS STORY WITH SUCH GREAT DEVOTION SUCH AS A FEW OF THE MANY:** _n1ghtdr34m3r, loldelegate, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, kairine_ and everyone else!

 **BTW…. I WASN'T EVEN AWARE THAT THIS FIC HAS REACHED 230,000+ WORDS! LIKE HOW MANY ESSAYS IS THAT?! This is my own pet peeve coming into play guys. I can't write a chapter less than 10,000! I have to have that minimum at least, smh.**

 **I TRIED TO WRITE BATTLES BUT HOPEFULLY THEIR OKAY! THEY'RE A HIT AND MISS! SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

* * *

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

* * *

All of the competitors headed towards the walkways. The Konoha Genin and Team Haku headed to one walkway, along with their sensei and other Konoha shinobi. Along the other walkway across from them, the Suna and Oto shinobi gathered. Although strangely enough, the remnants of Kabuto's team secluded themselves away from the Rookies.

Team Seven settled themselves along the middle of the to get a good view of the arena below. Genma, Aoba and Raido came and stood with them, greeting Team Seven as they did so. Team Haku already came near them with Suigetsu leaning against the wall with a bored yawn, Chojuro leaned against the rails to look below curiously and Haku was happy to be near his friends.

Zabuza's presence drew some blatant stares but the familiarity that he greeted Team Seven garnered him and _them_ even more attention.

"Hatake," Zabuza greeted carelessly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Momochi," Kakashi greeted calmly, unfazed at the interest that was directed towards him and his team. "It's been a while." Kakashi's eyes moved from Zabuza's undamaged headband to his new flak jacket. "So you've been reinstated?"

Zabuza absently nodded, eyeing the other Jounin with hidden suspicion and caution. "It's a new thing."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "How did that happen? It's not often that a missing-nin is forgiven."

It was incredibly rare, really. Hidden Villages didn't take well to traitors, unless other rival villages took them in for their skillsets and the like, though that was incredibly rare as well. No one wanted to chance a spy, after all.

"It was after we left Nami." Zabuza explained with a shrug. "Mei found us and apparently she wanted to take her chance at being Hokage. Said that if we helped her, we wouldn't be dealing with any bullshit hunter-nin or have to keep moving from village to village."

Kakashi's face showed slight confusion. "Was that all it took to convince you?"

Zabuza barked out a harsh laugh, startling a few of the Genin and earning uneasy glances. "Of course not Hatake. An old comrade helped convince me." Zabuza didn't care to elaborate further and instead turned his attention to the Genin that had given him so much trouble.

Kakashi was going to ask for more details – information was valuable after all – but before he could, Hayate's voice sounded out.

"We will now begin the match between _Uchiha Sasuke_ and _Abumi Zaku_." Hayate announced, glancing from competitor to competitor, making sure that they were ready to compete and that nothing was amiss. " _Begin!_ "

"You can do it Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled with a wide grin and a blush staining her cheeks as she waved at the Uchiha, as if to get his attention.

Seeing this, Temari scoffed. "Pathetic," she muttered with a sneer. "A fangirl."

Kankuro snickered beside her, nudging her with his elbow as he studied the kunoichi that earned his sister's ire. He could see what she meant. He could see what looked like her teammates – a little chubby shinobi and a dark-haired boy – edge away from her with equal looks of dismay. The Jounin he guessed to be her sensei, a dark-skinned man with a beard, held a look of long suffering as he sighed at her actions.

"Don't be jealous Temari." Kankuro teased quietly and against his better judgement as Temari sent him a scathing glare.

"Jealous? Of what?" Temari hissed as she jerked her head to Ino, who was still trying to get the Uchiha's attention, although it was obvious that it wasn't working. "Look at her! With just one look you can tell what type of kunoichi she is. I bet you she's been a fangirl her _entire_ life and that the reason she became a kunoichi was because of that guy down there." Temari nodded her head down at the arena. "Honestly, whoever fights her is in for a disappointing match."

Kankuro made to reply but he stopped as he saw Gaara's lips move into a sharp frown and at that single action, his blood ran cold. "U-Uh, Gaara?" He said nervously.

"Let's hope not," Gaara rasped, his voice sounding cold and unforgiving, "or else I'll be most displeased… Mother _needs_ blood."

Temari and Kankuro traded uneasy glances and subtly edged away from the redhead.

 _Gaara,_ Temari thought. _You've been more bloodthirsty lately. It's like any control you have is deteriorating! And something tells me its only going to get worse from here. How can we go through the plan like this?_

Kankuro made sure to watch himself around Gaara. He knew from experience that Gaara wouldn't hesitate to deal harm to them if they angered him, although luckily, Gaara hardly even thought them worth anything or even effort.

Abumi Zaku had the appearance of a boy that thought he had already won a battle before it had even been fought. He had dark spiky hair with equally dark eyes that glinted with arrogance. He was a shinobi of Otogakure however and on a mission from Orochimaru, so _perhaps_ he had reason to be as he was.

"Well, well," Zaku drawled as he stood a few paces away from Sasuke, staring down the Uchiha he and his team had been tasked to keep an eye on. "Aren't I lucky? I got Konoha's last Uchiha."

Many Konoha shinobi stiffened, not missing the slight against their village. It was well known throughout the Elemental Countries that Konoha was still recovering from the loss of one of its powerful clans, was betrayed by one of its most powerful members that had later become a nuke-nin and that all that remained of a once powerful clan was a single boy. It had taken a lot of work from its shinobi to prove that though they had lost one of its prominent and powerful clans, Konoha _still_ stood strong.

This would be a chance to remind the rest of the Elemental Nations of Konoha's strength.

"I don't like him." Naruto commented as he stared down at the arena with dark eyes.

Beside him, Asuka kept her eyes on her teammate, smiling slightly at the way that Sasuke merely settled himself in a battle stance in reply. "I'm not surprised." Asuka replied lowly as Haku settled himself beside her on the railing. "This is the first time seeing one of our enemies before us again since the First Exam."

Abumi Zaku, Kinuta Dosu, and Tsuchi Kin all made up Otogakure's only passing team. They all had made their sadistic and violent inclinations clear in their attack against Yakushi Kabuto although thinking back, that was most likely a ploy to establish Kabuto's character and get the Rookies to lower their guard and see him as someone they could 'count on'. If it hadn't been for their enhanced senses, instinct, and suspicion, they likely would have fallen for the ploy without doubt.

 _This is one of them, hm?_ Kakashi's eyes zeroed in on the Otogakure shinobi, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

 _She's referring to Orochimaru's agents…_ Genma thought as he studied the figure of the Oto shinobi. _They'll be tailed and under watch, no doubt._

"So you're not a talker huh? That's fine. I'm going to beat you so bad you won't be _able_ to." Zaku laughed.

Naruto looked on annoyed and he gave a sound of annoyance before raising his hands cupped before his face and yelled, "Just get on with it already!"

Zaku's smirk fell from his face in anger and Sasuke wasted no time.

In what appeared a split second, Sasuke was within Zaku's defense with a fist rearing back. Zaku's eyes widened with surprise and shock at the action and instinct had him raising his arms in front him to block Sasuke's hit.

It was futile however as the sound of the hit impacting reverberated and there were sounds of surprise as Sasuke's punch had Zaku thrown several feet away. Zaku's groan of pain was audible as he climbed to his feet, wiping away at a thin trail of blood on his face as he did so.

"Tch," Zaku's eyes narrowed on the Uchiha. "A lucky shot, huh?"

"Overconfident that one." Haku muttered and Suigetsu nodded along his assessment absently as they watched Sasuke make his next move.

Sasuke studied his opponent, noting with keen eyes as Zaku's arrogance seemed to reflect in his every action. It was in the way that Zaku's grin returned a touch too wide, in the way he seemed to regard Sasuke without any concern and in his laugh. But that wasn't all. There was no hiding the sadistic gleam in Zaku's eyes.

"What, you're not going to make a move? That's just fine!" Zaku called out as he shot out his arms before him with his palms bared towards Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke immedietly registered the unusual small metallic apparatus on both of Zaku's hands. _What is that?_ Sasuke thought with suspicion.

 _So this is the one,_ Zaku thought as he stared at the Uchiha with displeasure. _This is the one Orochimaru-sama wanted us to kill. We never found him and his troublesome team in the Forest of Death… Tch. Orochimaru-sama was displeased at us for that. I'll just do us all a favor now and get rid of him here!_

Zaku grinned as he pushed chakra into his arms, feeling nothing but sadistic happiness at the thought of the damage his signature jutsu would cause. _You're going to die here, Uchiha!_ Zaku thought with certainty as he rushed towards his opponent.

"Look out Sasuke! He's coming towards you!" Ino cried out needlessly.

 _Isn't that obvious?_ "You don't have to say that, Ino." Shikamaru commented as he crossed his arms, his eyes trained on the fighting below.

Ino scowled at the Nara. "Of course I do! I'll always worry for _my_ Sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru sighed at her words but said nothing. _Your words are demeaning, Ino. It's like you don't think Sasuke can handle himself after everything that we've seen._

"You're done!" Zaku yelled with confidence as chakra rushed through his arms, building power for his jutsu.

 _So arrogant,_ Asuka noted with distaste as she leaned forward suddenly, feeling the abrupt rise of chakra in Zaku. _Does he have the power to back up his attitude? I doubt it but we shall see soon enough._

" _Slicing Sound Wave!"_ Zaku cried as there was a violent burst of air that had many bracing their arms before them as shields against its might. The hard, stone ground of the arena was ripped apart and the sound of a roaring wind filled their ears, stifling the sounds of surprise and alarm. Dust rose in clouds, partially obscuring the arena.

"Sasuke!" Ino cried trying to see through the dusty smokescreen and spy her love.

Tenten observed the scene critically before turning to Neji. "What can you see Neji?" She asked.

"That would defiantly not be enough to extinguish Sasuke-kun's youth!" Lee insisted as he leaned forward, as if that would help him see better.

Wordlessly, Neji activated his Byakugan. His vision enhanced into that of the Byakugan and what he saw confirmed his own suspicions. _As I thought,_ Neji crossed his arms as he tilted his head towards Tenten. "I'm sure you already know the answer, Tenten."

Tenten smiled slightly. "There's no way that something like this would bring Sasuke down. He's more than proved that he could hold his own." Tenten said matter of factly.

Down in the arena, Zaku lowered his palms slightly with a satisfied smirk resting on his lips. "Hmph. I guess you were all talk."

The dust cleared away, allowing everyone a clear view of the deep trench that gouged the ground, as well as the spidery cracks that spread away from it. There was no sign of Sasuke, however.

Zaku scoffed. "Oh, would you look at that? It looks like I completely vaporized the bastard!" Zaku laughed but he stopped abruptly as he sensed a presence behind him and he turned with wide eyes to see Sasuke. Zaku wasn't fast enough to dodge the roundhouse kick to his head and he made a sound of pain as he impacted the ground.

Sasuke sneered. "If that's the best that you can do then this fight will be a short and disappointing one." Sasuke said, his voice low and cool and dissatisfaction made clear in his eyes.

Zaku groaned as he stood with effort. It was clear that the hit to his head had fazed and disoriented him. Dark bruises were already blooming on the side of Zaku's face and an eye was swelling rapidly. "Don't be so cocky Uchiha!" Zaku roared, a sharp anger rising at the other's words. _Damn you, Uchiha!_ "Take this! _Extreme Decapitating Airwave!_ "

There was a large burst of wind that came from Zaku's palms similar to his earlier attack, _Slicing Sound Wave_. However, this attack held more power and the sheer force of it had a few scrambling to hold onto the railing and others covered their ears from the deafening sound.

Asuka merely stood straight, hands clasped before her gently and her hair flying serenely behind her, as if the chaotic whirl of wind didn't affect her. In truth, it really didn't but no one else knew the true extent of her prowess with the wind. At least, not yet.

Still, the fact that the wind almost completely spared her from its violent force was not lost on those that surrounded her. Most didn't notice however, what with the way they were protecting themselves from the violent wind and the way their eyes were trained on the match below.

 _Is this Asuka's Kekkei Genkai?_ Genma wondered as he idly studied the Genin from the corner of his eye. _It must be,_ he thought.

 _I can't even hear myself think!_ Kiba thought as he squinted against the wind that seemed to go on forever but in reality, was but a few short moments. When the wind finally died down, his ears were left ringing and almost muted for a bit but that was hardly his concern as his attention was caught by the devastation left behind by Zaku's jutsu.

 _If one of Orochimaru's Oto shinobi are this strong as Genin, then how strong are the others?_ Shino wondered grimly as he watched with baited breath on what would happen next.

 _There was a lot of chakra behind that attack,_ Kakashi observed coolly, completely confident in his student, _but that won't be enough to deter Sasuke. Zaku will have to do a lot more than that._

"Really?" Sasuke's voice sounded out through the smokescreen of dust, "Is that all you have to offer? _Pathetic_."

There was a sharp spike of chakra and the dust cleared away quickly as if with a gale of wind, revealing Sasuke's unharmed person.

"No way!" Temari breathed, "He was completely unaffected by that attack!"

Gaara watched intently with piercing eyes, waiting to see if perhaps this Uchiha Sasuke would be worth a match but he already knew the answer.

"I was hoping that this match would have been more challenging." Sasuke patted away at the imaginary dirt on his perfectly pristine clothes, enraging Zaku at the simple action. "I don't think I'll need to even use jutsu, let alone my Sharingan."

"You think you're so great?" Zaku growled, anger clouding his mind as he remembered all the times that he struggled to get stronger and the sheer weakness he had felt. That is, until Orochimaru had crossed his way and made an offer he couldn't refuse. He had power now and he wasn't afraid to use it or show it.

Sasuke didn't even deign to answer and instead sped towards Zaku, engaging the other in a taijutsu match.

Zaku didn't even have a chance to channel his chakra through his arms, much less his jutsu. Zaku was alarmed when he noticed that the Uchiha's speed seemed even greater than before. _Did he enhance his speed somehow? But I didn't even sense any chakra! Or has he… has he been holding back the entire time?!_ Zaku thought angrily and anxiously.

Hidden under his disguise as Team Dosu's Sensei, Orochimaru stared at Sasuke intently, a small frown settled on his face.

To put simply, Orochimaru was displeased. Not once during the fight Sasuke has faltered, something that he would have approved of if it hadn't been for the fact that he had clearly given Sasuke the Curse Mark. Sasuke should have displayed some sort of clue as to its effects even if he wasn't using chakra, but at best, the prodigal Uchiha looked bored and displeased. There was no real concentrated effort, no strain, no real want to use anything past taijutsu.

Something was off and Orochimaru didn't like it one bit. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to see the mark on Sasuke's neck but it was obscured by the jacket he wore. As the match continued, Orochimaru's ire rose along with his suspicions.

 _The Uchiha's not bad but that's expected,_ Dosu thought as he watched the match continue. Zaku wasn't a bad fighter either and he certainly wasn't detained by the petty limitations that shinobi such as Konoha's had, such as their great emphasis on 'teamwork' and bonds between comrades. Otogakure shinobi weren't the kind to hold such pathetic ideals. Still, Zaku had a tendency to let his anger and arrogance cloud his judgement and rush headfirst into battle.

Dosu already knew who would win.

Sasuke pushed aside the punch that Zaku aimed towards his face, moving it away with a forearm, just in time to dodge the desperate surge of chakra that Zaku channeled through his arm, conducting a _Slicing Soundwave_ that didn't touch Sasuke at all. That didn't mean that the attack didn't damage Sasuke, however. The sound of it had the Uchiha's ears ringing but he easily dismissed it. Wanting the pathetic excuse for a fight to be over, Sasuke appeared before Zaku and released a barrage of attacks that were too fast for the Sound shinobi to defend against, much less dodge.

Shikamaru's sharp eyes took this in and the Nara withheld a sigh. "Sasuke is going to be angry." He commented aloud, earning a questioning look from his sensei. "He wanted a real fight," Shikamaru elaborated, "and it's clear he isn't going to get it from Zaku. He has a better chance against his own teammates, Team Haku, Neji, Lee, or even that Suna shinobi Gaara."

Asuma raised an eyebrow. "And you, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru frowned, "What about me?"

Asuma's lips quirked slightly up in a grin. "You'd be a good opponent too, Shikamaru. Don't sell yourself short. You may not pack a heavy punch like them, but you can definitely think circles around them. I'm sure that'd you'd be able to make a plan or dozen to take 'em down."

The dark-haired youth gave a soft sound of disagreement. "Sure, whatever you say Sensei." Shikamaru muttered, not quite believing what Asuma said but he made no move to refute it. He wasn't really sure what to say.

Asuma frowned concernedly, noting this but said nothing turning his attention back to fight as he made a mental note to address this at a later date.

Sasuke's displeasure was clearly shown as his attacks became more brutal and Zaku was stuck on the defensive. Zaku's teeth were gritted, sweat running down his face and he made a desperate attempt to distance himself.

With a chakra enhanced leap, Zaku landed on the other side of the of the arena, skidding back slightly with the force of it. He was heaving for breath and bruises were already blooming on his skin and the Oto shinobi had his eyes trained on Sasuke, who was staring back with a look of total disinterest that sparked indignation and _rage_.

With a roar, Zaku placed his hands before him again, determined to _kill_ Sasuke, determined to prove himself _strong_. Hastily channeling chakra through his arms, ignoring the burning sensation, he prepared his jutsu. _Don't think you'll win, Uchiha!_ Zaku snarled as he called out his attack.

" _Extreme Decapitating Airwave!"_

"This again," Sasuke muttered with displeasure as he watched Zaku create large blasts of air that tore the ground apart. _I shouldn't have let it last this long,_ Sasuke thought as he scowled. With that thought in mind, Sasuke completely dodged Zaku's attack by moving away from its trajectory. He ran along the walls, leaping high over Zaku, who was still wasting his chakra and staring with anger at where he had stood before.

Zaku seemed engrossed in his attack and determination to deal with Sasuke however. _Idiot,_ Sasuke grimaced before his expression settled into cold indifference and before Zaku could even react, Sasuke landed a devastating kick to Zaku's back and disrupting his jutsu in the process.

Sasuke didn't let up.

 _Damn it!_ Zaku thought. _Orochimaru gave me power… I followed him because he said he'd make me strong and I_ _am_ _stronger than what I was_ _then_ _… So then… How am I still losing?!_

The Uchiha continued with a swift uppercut, catching the borderline desperate punch that Zaku aimed at his torso with his other hand. He followed with a sharp kick towards Zaku's stomach, causing the Oto shinobi to give a choked sound of pain as he was thrown back before Sasuke finished with a bone breaking punch to his face.

The sound of breaking bone was audible and Sasuke watched as Zaku skidded across the ground before stopping. Zaku's nose was clearly broken with blood streaming down his face and bruises were becoming very much prominent in hues of dark blues and sickly yellow-greens. The Oto shinobi appeared unconscious, his face pinched and giving low moans of pain.

Sasuke glared at Zaku's still and defeated form, anger seething at him but he pushed it away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, not feeling the rush of victory as Hayate declared him the victor. The fight had been a mockery in his opinion.

Zaku hadn't been a worthy opponent at all.

"Uchiha Sasuke proceeds to the final round." Hayate announced, unsurprised. Hayate made his way to Zaku, placing his fingers on his throat and nodding to himself as he found a pulse and was still breathing. He looked up to a corner of the arena and nodded.

Medics began rushing in with a stretcher in hand and along with them came a voice that they hadn't expected to hear or have heard in a long time, but it also made more than one cringe.

"Sasuke-kun!" A high-pitched voice called out.

Asuka watched with rising eyebrows as Sakura ran onto the arena with her eyes focused solely on Sasuke, whose irritation and ire rose just at the sight of her. She could practically see the hearts and crazed adoration in Sakura's eyes.

Sakura looked the same as ever with long cotton candy pink hair, pale skin and bright green eyes that were trained on Sasuke. She'd exchanged her dress for what looked like a medical uniform. She was still slim and petite, almost dangerously thin for even for a med-nin.

" _Her?!_ " Kiba said to himself quietly, shocked and confused. "What in the world is she doing here?"

"I never thought I'd have the terrible luck of seeing her again." Naruto murmured, lips pulled back slightly in a snarl, exposing sharp fangs. The sight of her brought a feeling of sharp anger in the Uzumaki. It brought back memories of a younger Asuka, of her smiling in the face of cruel words, of her constant patience of cruel antics of classmates, of her _tears_ and sharp insults that had been thrown at her day after wretched day—

Naruto snarled, his hands gripping the railing tightly as it warped under the strain in a burst of uncontrolled chakra, drawing sharp sounds of alarms from his teammates and friends.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow from where he leaned against the wall beside Kakashi and watched interestedly as Kakashi placed a grounding hand on his student's shoulder. _What was that about?_ Zabuza wondered as he glanced between the pink (pink, of all things) girl and Naruto.

Asuka stared at the warped metal for a moment before placing her own comforting hand on Naruto's own, gaining the blonde's attention. "Its okay, Naruto." She reassured.

Naruto stared at her for a moment, gritting his teeth in frustration. "No it isn't, Asuka-chan."

Asuka's eyes widened fractionally before a small smile settled on her face. _Thank you for worrying, Naruto… but I'll be fine. Sakura's and Ino's words and actions are inconsequential to me._ Asuka watched as Sakura neared Sasuke with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, I knew that you could do it! You were amazing!" Sakura praised as she stood before Sasuke, practically beaming. "There was no way that you could lose!"

Ino watched from the upper level, gaping in surprise and stunned silence. " _What?!_ " Ino shrieked as Sakura turned to look at her. "Sakura, you damn—"

Sakura sneered at the Yamanaka before a cocky smirk pulled at her lips. Sakura twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she placed her other hand on her hip and she leaned forwards slightly. "What? Didn't think you'd ever see me again, pig?" Sakura mocked before her eyes narrowed. "As if! As long as I have my love for Sasuke-kun, I'll follow him towards the ends of the world!" She declared boldly.

There was a moment of silence as many shinobi stared incredulously between the pink haired girl and the young Yamanaka, some more so than others.

"Did they just—" Suigetsu uttered with raised eyebrows.

Chojuro nodded slowly but as he caught the blank look on Sasuke's face, he winced. "Oh dear," he muttered to himself, "this isn't good."

The rest of the Rookies could only watch, some in disbelief and embarrassment on behalf of the Uchiha.

"They're Konoha kunoichi?!" Temari scoffed with disgust as she observed the two light haired girls. "Are you kidding me? It's worse than I thought!"

Kankuro nodded slowly in agreement as he crossed his arms, idly leaning against the rail. "I can't believe that just happened… Especially in front of their superiors." Kankuro snickered as he spied the frown the elder kunoichi Uchiha look alike sported.

"Ino…" Asuma, seeing the rising rage on Ino's face, decided to intervene.

"Why you—" Ino began but stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned, a retort on the tip of her tongue but it died in her throat as she saw the sharp look on Asuma's face.

"Now is _not_ the time Ino!" Asuma reprimanded sharply, eyes narrowed and brows drawn in displeasure. "You're a kunoichi of Konoha, representing the Hokage and its people so conduct yourself in a manner befitting it!" Asuma snapped, his patience for his student's antic cutting thin.

Ino reared back slightly at her sensei's words and she cringed inwardly at the sharp disappointment on his face. "But Asuma-sensei—"

"I mean it Ino!" Asuma said sternly, very much not in the mood to deal with his student's obsession with the Uchiha. He could already see the shinobi from different villages taking note of the occurrence, could see the raised eyebrows and sneers. "You need to get your act together, Ino. Your actions reflect on your village, your family and your team!"

Down on the arena, Sakura watched smugly at the dressing down Ino was getting. She snickered to herself and with a feeling of glee and elation she turned to her crush, hoping to see his interest in her grown in the face of Ino's humiliation.

"That's what you get, Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun, don't you think—"

"Save it." Sasuke said, his voice nearly glacial as he stared at Sakura with equally cold and uncaring eyes. "Get it through your head—I could care less about what you or Yamanaka have to say." Sasuke turned away without another word and instead jumped back up towards the balcony, throwing himself over the railing and settling himself beside his teammates and Team Haku.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun—" Sakura cried out as she stared at the Uchiha with pleading eyes, reaching a hand towards him and another held to her chest.

"Are you slacking off Haruno?!" A man dressed in a medical uniform growled out, irritation clear on his face. Behind him, the other medics had already laid Zaku on a stretcher and applied rudimentary first aid. "You're supposed to be learning and applying your skills! Or do you think this is a joke Haruno? I could give your apprenticeship to someone that won't be wasting my time!" The medic stepped towards Sakura, looming over her intimidatingly, eyes narrowed and boring into Sakura's.

Sakura visibly reared back, panic seizing her. "I-I, no, of course not Kazuma-san!"

"Then get back to your duties!" Kazuma barked out.

Sakura flinched, ducking her head down. Her face was colored a bright red from embarrassment as she felt stares aimed at her and as she dared to look at the upper level, her own gaze was met with many of those of her previous classmates, many of whom were looking back at her with expressions of distaste, pity and befuddlement. It made anger rise, pushing away at her embarrassment.

 _What do they matter?_ she thought angrily. _The only one that matters is Sasuke-kun! I know I'll be able to sway him one of these days! Even if it takes me years, I won't give up on him!_

But as she dared to loop at him again with hope in her heart only to be met with the sight of focusing on the one and only blue haired kunoichi, Asuka. _Its her,_ Sakura thought dazedly. _He's always looking at her! That—That damn Asuka!_

"Haruno!"

Sakura startled at the harsh sound of her sensei's voice. "C-Coming!" She said as she snuck one last glance at her crush with longing in her heart. _This isn't over by a long shot! There's no way I'm going to lose Sasuke-kun!_

"Are they for real?" Tenten wondered to herself as she blinked, trying to process the fact that that interaction just happened… in front of their superiors… during the Chunnin Exams… in front of foreign shinobi. "It's because of girls like them that give kunoichi a bad name!" Tenten growled out between gritted teeth as she resisted the urge to draw her kunai.

Her teammates subtly edged away from her, very well aware the danger her rage posed.

Lee laughed nervously, raising his hands in placating manner. "Not to worry, Tenten! You'll just have to show everyone what you're capable of!"

"Damn right!" Tenten growled. "Then I'll show them a true Konoha kunoichi and I won't be alone in this either!" Tenten stated determinedly, sparing a glance to Hinata and Asuka. She knew she could count on them

Zabuza studied the two girls, a med-nin and a kunoichi, noting instantly the difference between them and Asuka. And what a difference it was. Zabuza knew the power Asuka held. He'd seen it before after all, against himself and Haku. He remembered the ferocity that she had attacked with, the way that she had planned her every attack and the passion in her eyes and soul. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were a very different breed of kunoichi and the way that they had just behaved themselves brought a sharp sneer to his lips, one that bore sharp teeth and had others regarding him weariness. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were weak, lacking the grace, power and awareness that Asuka had in bounds. So subpar were they that they didn't seem to even _notice_ just how far _above_ Asuka was.

It was truly pitiful.

They clearly occupied themselves more with their vanity and trying to gain the affection of a boy that could hardly care if they dropped dead. Oh, Konoha _was_ a village that valued their friends and comrades but he could see that the members of Team Seven were different.

He along with everyone else could see that Asuka and Team Seven were becoming powerful by leaps and bounds and were clearly going places. Asuka held the right to have long hair, held the right to dress herself with what looked like lavish battle kimonos, held the right to don jewelry because they were hardly a hazard to her person. She had power to back her up. No one could use her long blue hair against her or stab her with her own kanzanshi. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura held no right to walk with such arrogance, no right to sneer at Asuka and gaze at her with such hate filled eyes.

Not when they were such _weaklings_ and _disgraces_ as shinobi.

Zabuza wasn't the only one that realized this.

"It seems like you have bad luck, bastard." Naruto commented as he greeted Sasuke. "How's it feel to have love so boldly declared to you, Sasuke?" Naruto smirked as he watched Sasuke's face warp in disgust.

"I could care less about them." Sasuke murmured. "I have no time to waste on such useless interactions."

Asuka hummed lowly. "You fought well and won as expected, Sasuke." Asuka said, drawing Team Seven's and Team Haku's attention. "But it wasn't the fight you wanted."

Sasuke scowl was deep. "Zaku was arrogant." Sasuke said before he looked towards Haku. "Fighting against Haku and Zabuza was better."

"I should hope so brat." Zabuza grunted, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Haku blink.

"If you want, we can spar again after the Chunin Exams." Haku offered. "I know its been a while since we first met. I'd like to see exactly how much stronger Team Seven as a whole has become." _Although… I already have a good idea. Team Seven has become formidable, indeed._

Hayate's voice brought their attention. Hayate motioned to the giant board behind him. "We will now continue to the next battle!" Hayate announced, wondering idly who would be next.

The board scrambled through names and they all watched intently as it finally settled on a set of names. The names displayed had many, particularly those from Konoha, staring in disbelief and worry yet again.

Asuka stared at the names. "Well," she murmured, "this was bound to happen…"

"What?" Kiba exclaimed in surprise as he gripped the rail tightly. Hinata glanced worriedly between her teammates as Kurenai made a face of displeasure.

Shino ducked his head into his high collared jacket, his face becoming more inscrutable, if that was possible.

"They're going to fight… each other?" Hinata murmured as she stared at the board. She knew tat it would have been inevitable. Konoha had more teams than the other villages, something which was a bit unprecedented. Genin from the hosting village usually had the advantage in the Chunin Exams but there has not been so many passing teams in a long time. Now, Kiba and Shino were to fight each other and Hinata knew she wouldn't be able to pick between them.

She could only wish both their best.

"This will be a hard-fought battle, indeed." Lee said somberly, unlike his usual boisterous self.

Kurenai looked between both her students, urging them before her with a gentle hand. "Listen to me," Kurenai began, "both of you do your best. You've all made me proud." Kurenai smiled gently at her students, resisting the urge to pull them into a hug.

Kiba shifted uneasily for a moment before nodding and turning to face Shino, holding out one hand to the other in what was the seal of reconciliation. Usually they were performed after a battle but he really didn't care right now.

"May the best win?"

Shino stared for a moment before nodding decisively, returning the gesture towards Kiba who gave a large fanged grin of happiness. Shino hid his own smile by ducking his head into his collar.

"This will be interesting," Asuka said as she watched the Inuzuka and Aburame head down to the arena. She could see the determination in their eyes as well as the easy comradery between the two. She knew that regardless of who won their friendship would be unaffected and it made her smile.

"This fight might be a close one." Naruto commented as he rested his head on a hand. "They're teammates and they know what each is capable of. Unless one of them has a secret technique that the other doesn't know of or does something they wouldn't before…" Naruto's words trailed off as his friends contemplated his words.

It was a very close fight indeed.

Asuka knew that Kiba as an Inuzuka held his clan jutsu and taijutsu. He held a greater physical strength, speed, stamina, enhanced senses, reflexes and held a reliable partner in Akamaru. Akamaru and Kiba held a strong partnership, anticipating each other's movements and thoughts within seconds and little effort. It was the result of years' worth of training and bonding. But despite this, Kiba had his faults as well. Kiba could often times be short tempered and impulsive, a stark contrast to Shino. Although with his recent brush with death, Asuka was sure that Kiba would act with a greater degree of caution and thought.

Shino on the other hand, as far as Asuka knew, relied on solely on his clan insect based jutsu. She had only seen its usage briefly during their encounter with Orochimaru and she only knew that the kikaichu were his to command. She could guess that the Aburame held a variety of insects at their use and disposal, and as such, different abilities as well. Shino's taijutsu and physical abilities were not as high as his teammates but where Kiba was headstrong and impulsive, he was calm and collected and very much intelligent. His perpetual indifference also kept those around him guessing.

As expected, Kiba was the one to take the first move to attack, although it took longer than expected. Kiba had seemed to regard Shino with caution and analytic eyes before glancing to his partner. Akamaru seemed to read Kiba's every thought as he'd given a bark that Kiba actually seemed to understand.

Kiba had begun the exchange of attacks with a lunge and clawed hand reared back for a hit and Akamaru hadn't been that far behind him. Immedietly, streams of bugs had emerged from Shino's clothing, forming a visible cloud behind him.

It had drawn many horrified and disgusted stares, unfortunately.

Shino had dodged the ensuing barrage of attacks, ordering his kikaichu forward with silent gestures while he did so. Asuka was curious to see how it was that Kiba would fend them off. As far as she knew, the only jutsu that Kiba knew were that of the Inuzuka Clan. Fighting against an Aburame, it would have certainly been useful to have Katon Jutsu in reserve.

"Kiba is going to need to win fast." Asuka commented as she watched the Inuzuka dodge the worst of the insect form. Even from where she stood, she could see the beginning of fatigue on Kiba's face, something which shouldn't have been happening considering that the match hadn't even lasted five minutes. _Which means…_

"Wait, what do you mean?" Choji asked curiously.

Hinata dragged her eyes away from the fight to regard the young Akimichi. "Shino-kun's an Aburame, Choji. The Aburame Clan share a symbiotic relationship with their kikaichu. The kikaichu use the Aburame as a host, living within their bodies and feeding off their chakra and in return, they follow the Aburame's command." Hinata explained and she said nothing about the widening eyes that her words earned. "The Aburame Clan's kikaichu could also gain special abilities from selective breeding."

Asuka nodded along Hinata's words. "Kiba is already tiring," Asuka continued. "It's safe to assume that Shino's kikaichu have the ability to affect a person physically, most likely in the form of syphoning someone's chakra."

"That would be why Inuzuka-kun's tired so quickly…" Chojuro noted. "Physically, he should have been doing better than he is now."

Shino proved them right with his words. He was perfectly calm and at ease, even as kikaichu crawled across his face and clothes.

Asuka watched interestedly but she could also spy the barely hidden look of revulsion from some of the shinobi. Asuka huffed, irritated. _Honestly… They're not_ _that_ _bad._

"You should know by now that my kikaichu are a rare species of parasitic beetles that attack their prey swarms, Kiba." Shino said coolly. "It doesn't take that long to devour their prey's chakra. Akamaru is tiring quickly, Kiba."

Kiba gritted his teeth, staring at his partner from the corner of his eye. Akamaru was trembling with exhaustion but he sill seemed to be standing strong. So far, Shino had managed to avoid some of his attacks but the majority of them had managed to land. His movements were becoming sluggish and he knew it was because his chakra was being eaten away by Shino's kikaichu. He had steered clear of Shino's swarms but he knew he couldn't avoid them all.

Looking down at himself, he could see some of Shino's bugs crawling over his skin and clothes and no matter how he brushed them off, there were more and more appearing in their place. Kiba growled lowly in his throat in irritation but also in grudging acceptance. _Damn it,_ he thought.

Sensing his partner's frustration, Akamaru gave a questioning bark.

"Don't worry, Akamaru. It's fine." Kiba sighed as he straightened himself and he stared at Shino for a moment before turning to Hayate. "Proctor, I forfeit." Kiba declared firmly as his words earned him gasps of surprise and nods of approval from a select few. "I know when I'm beat and when to retreat."

Kurenai, meanwhile, watched in sadness and pride. Before, Kiba would have continued stubbornly until he dropped dead or until he couldn't move any more. His pride wouldn't have allowed for anything less but the effects of their near brush with death seemed more glaringly evident than ever.

"Oh Kiba…" She murmured.

"Very well." Hayate nodded in understanding. "Inuzuka Kiba forfeits. The winner Aburame Shino proceeds to the final round."

Shino approached his teammate and he hadn't realized he had been worried until the tension eased from him as Kiba gave a large grin.

"I'll get back at you next time, Shino, but for now you're representing Team Eight in the final round!" Kiba said as he gave a hearty laugh.

Shino hid a smile in the collar of his jacket and together they made their way back to the upper level with the rest of their comrades.

"Good try Kiba!" Chouji said genuinely.

"Thanks, Chouji," Kiba replied. "I think I'll have to do some new training though." Kiba said aloud. "I don't want to have to come across this type of situation again with a less than friendly person."

"A wise choice." Kurenai praised as she ran a hand through his hair playfully. "We'll see what we can do once this is over."

"Thanks, Kurenai-sensei!"

Kurenai turned to her other student. "You used your kikaichu well, Shino. Good job."

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei, but I believe that I have to increase my physical training. I am… lacking in that area." Shino wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Congratulations Shino." Hinata said with a smile and Shino nodded in thanks.

In the lull between battle, shinobi came to the arena and with an improvised use of jutsu, the destruction wrought from the recent battles was erased and the arena looked good as new.

"Alright everyone," Hayate said. "The next match will begin. _Chojuro of Kirigakure vs Kankuro of Sunagakure_ , step down into the arena."

 _Finally!_ Kankuro thought with a smirk, even as his sensei frowned at him.

 _Careful Kankuro,_ his sensei, Baki, thought. _You've underestimated your enemies one time too many. And against him, a student of one of the Seven Swordsmen… one wrong move and it's over. Still, its suspicious. How are Kirigakure shinobi and Konoha shinobi so close? Since when were Kirigakure shinobi allowed within Konoha?_

"Wow." Naruto whistled lowly as he stared at the names displayed on the screen. "I never thought of a fight between _them_."

"And the fact that we don't know much about Kankuro…" Asuka frowned contemplating as she stared at the surprised swordsman. "Good luck, Choju-chan!" Asuka smiled even as her words earned her a smirk from Naruto and a raised eyebrow from Sasuke.

"U-Um," Chojuro muttered as a flush rose to his cheeks.

 _Really Chojuro, you shouldn't make it so easy for them._ "You two clearly have similar thoughts…" Haku murmured with a faint smile as his eyes flited between Naruto and Asuka, idly remembering when they had been hunting down their scrolls, before turning to his teammate. "Do your best Chojuro and be careful."

Suigetsu slapped a hearty hand on Chojuro's back, a smirk pulling at his lips. "He won't need luck, Haku." Suigetsu assured. "A Suna shinobi versus a Kiri shinobi? I think we know who has better odds and besides, Chojuro's strong."

"T-Thank you," Chojuro smiled shyly as he watched the odd Suna shinobi make his way down the steps. "But I best err on the side of caution… just in case, especially considering…" Chojuro let his words trail off as they shared knowing glances.

Haku grimaced at the reminder. _Especially since he's allied with that Gaara… And Gaara…His eyes hold nothing but hatred and bloodlust. It's unsettling,_ Haku admitted to himself and it wasn't a feeling he was used to except for shinobi that truly held frightening might and the only other time that he felt such a feeling was just recently.

"Yes," Asuka said softly with a slow nod of her head. "A wise choice, Choju-chan."

Sasuke knew nothing about the oddly dressed Suna shinobi and he found the large bandaged pack that he carried on his back suspicious but from what he's seen from Chojuro in the Forest of Death, he knew that he could hold his own.

Chojuro began to make his way towards the steps but he paused as he heard Sasuke speak.

"You'll win, Chojuro." Sasuke said matter of factly, dismissing the raised eyebrow that Asuma gave or the stare that Kakashi settled on him.

"Hn." Zabuza didn't say anything, merely giving a nod towards his student and letting his actions speak for him. He could see clearly that he was missing something here. His students had gotten along surprisingly well with the Konoha Genin. He had expected them to with Team Seven, they've more than shown their worth and he knew that his students would be able to see it but still. Suigetsu at best would have been passive aggressive or annoyed with the Genin and Chojuro would have kept his distance being as shy as he was.

He was getting a few clues from how they kept glaring and staring coldly at the Oto shinobi, however, and the suspicious stares thrown towards the Suna shinobi.

 _Something happened in the Forest of Death,_ Zabuza thought darkly. _And I have a feeling Hatake knows. There's no way there's this many shinobi here for no reason._

Chojuro stood in the arena, surveying his opponent with analytic eyes. His opponent, Kankuro, was a Suna shinobi and brother to the mysterious and imposing figure of Sabaku no Gaara. There wasn't much that they had learned about Kankuro however, during their time in the Exams. Of the Sand Siblings, the most they knew was about Gaara and he had provided an informational if unpleasant demonstration.

Temari was as much as a mystery as Kankuro.

 _Then it's a good thing that we'll be fighting._ Chojuro thought, giving no sign of his ponderings. _If they're really allied with Orochimaru, then it's best we find out everything about that we can here before we end up fighting them. But then again, if that's true, then they just might be a small portion of a bigger force._

Hayate eyed the two Genin that were sizing each other up, no doubt trying to find any sign of weakness in the other. "If there are no objections, we shall now begin." Hayate ordered as he swiped down his hand in signal, backing away to a distance a moment later.

"Heh." Kankuro gave a mocking smirk to Chojuro as he unpacked his bandaged burden from his back, settling it beside him with a dull thud. "If you know what's good for you, you should just give up right now."

Chojuro gave a tight smile. "I appreciate the offer Kankuro-san." He said as he took his own burden off his back. "But I must decline. I have every intention of winning."

Hearing Chojuro's words, Asuka gave a wide smile, giving a delighted laugh at Chojuro's determination.

"That's the spirit Choju-chan!" Naruto said aloud with a grin of his own and even Sasuke beside him gave a vicious smirk.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed and a frown settled on his lips, deepening as he heard the remarks from the blue haired boy's friends. "Alright, I gave you a chance." Kankuro muttered, irritated and a whole lot pissed off. "Let me do you the favor of ending this battle quickly!"

'… _gave you a chance'? I didn't need it in the first place!_ Chojuro thought but he said nothing as he gripped Hiramekarei ( _Twinsword/ Great Twin Blades_ ) and with a single burst of chakra unraveled the bandages that covered the uniquely shaped blades that gleamed sharply under the light. Chojuro resisted the urge to smile as he spotted Kankuro's eyes widen slightly.

The swords of the Seven Swordsman usually garnered a reaction, especially considering that many of the blades were unique and held special abilities. Hiramekarei was a large blade that looked impossible to wield unless you had great strength and needed a great deal of skill to wield it. Using such a large blade could hamper one's movement after all and the chakra that it needed…

"I'm looking forward to seeing Choju-chan fight." Asuka commented as she leaned forward on her seat on the railing. "I'd like to see what sort of training apprentices of the Seven Swordsmen go through."

Haku smiled. "Chojuro worked hard to get to where he is now. He doesn't seem like it but Chojuro is one of the most promising Genin in the village." People often underestimated Chojuro due to his shy nature and it never ended well for them when they did.

Chojuro studied his opponent for a moment, one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other idly adjusting his glasses for a moment. "Right," Chojuro murmured softly to himself. "Let's do this!"

Chojuro's speed completely caught Kankuro and those watching off guard. In what seemed like a few seconds, Chojuro was before Kankuro, sword hefted into the air and in mid swing.

"Shit!" Kankuro cursed as he hastily leaped away from the attack, paling slightly as he watched the sword leave a small crater of destruction. He would have thought that he'd had a moment of respite to widen the distance between him and his opponent, considering the effort that it took to heave such a sword but he was wrong.

Chojuro had no problem maneuvering Hiramekarei for another strike and Kankuro was forced to dodge, heaving his bandaged burden with him as he did so, though it was just barely that he could. Chojuro continued with surprising relentlessness, intent on winning and defeating the Sunagakure shinobi.

 _Damn it!_ Kankuro thought as he hastily leaped away from another swing of the dangerous blade yet again. Sweat was beading down his face, his lips pursed and teeth gritted. _I didn't think I'd have to use Karasu this fast!_

Grudgingly, Kankuro distanced himself away from the other, leaping all the way to the other side of the arena.

"Is that all he's going to do?" Kiba voiced aloud as he watched with a frown. "All he's done so far is done… He must be planning something."

Shikamaru nodded along Kiba's assessment as he watched the fight with dark eyes. "He needs to have distance. It seems that Kankuro isn't a close ranged fighter all so whatever he does next…" Shikamaru let his words trail off as the others considered his words.

Kankuro unraveled the bandages around Karasu quickly, weaving his chakra into familiar chakra strings.

"What in the hell?" Suigetsu's face scrunched up as he stared at the eerie humanoid figure. "Is that a—Is that a puppet?" Suigetsu squinted, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

Kankuro's puppet had three eyes and four arms and displayed sharp, jagged teeth. It had a mane of unruly brown spiky hair and it was dressed in a frayed cloak. Despite its unusual looks, it seemed strong with its protective armor.

"A puppet master, hm?" Kakashi murmured. "I wonder if he's part of Sungakure's _Puppet Brigade_ **(** _Kugutsu Buati_ **)** …"

"Puppet Brigade?" Naruto said curiously.

"They're an organization within Sunagakure that was largely active during the Second Shinobi War that was composed of some of Suna's most talented and elite puppeteers. They were very skilled. A single talented user had the ability to manipulate many puppets at once and an entire squadron with each a different number of puppets at their disposal made them very formidable and a challenge to face against… although in recent years the number of puppet users has declined…" Kakashi explained.

Zabuza snorted. "That's putting it lightly Hatake."

From where he stood, Baki watched as his student revealed Karasu. _I was right,_ Baki thought with displeasure.

Temari glared at her brother. "That idiot!" She hissed to herself as her hands gripped at the railing with rage.

Chojuro wasn't fazed by the appearance of the unusual tool although he blinked in confusion as the puppet open its mouth, displaying its sharp teeth and a needle like contraption. Chojuro idly resisted the childish urge to bare his own sharp teeth.

Not a moment later, a hail of senbon was being rained upon him and Chojuro didn't make a move and he stood his ground, merely batting them away easily with a swing of his sword. "You're going t-to have to try better than that!" Chojuro remarked but his eyes narrowed as he noticed the faint sheen on the surface of the senbon. _Poison?_ Chojuro thought with alarm.

"I'm just getting started!" Kankuro's voice wretched Chojuro from his thoughts.

 _I didn't want to reveal too much of Karasu's abilities but I don't want to lose here!_ Deftly manipulating Karasu, he watched as blades emerged from Karasu's limbs. Karasu's blades were numerous but still, Chojuro countered them easily but that meant that the swordsman was in close range within the puppet and he took his opportunity.

Karasu's mouth clattered open with an ominous chattering sound and there were sounds of shock as a purple gas was expelled from its mouth.

"Chojuro!" Haku exclaimed worriedly as he watched his teammate leap away.

"Is he okay?!" Lee blurted as he watched intently.

Chojuro had retreated from Karasu's puppet and he was heaving slightly for breath, more from adrenaline than anything else. The gaseous poison had surprised him but the senbon had tipped him off and he had thankfully, and luckily, been able to hold his breath in time. _I need to finish this quickly,_ Chojuro decided determinedly. _You're not going to win, Kankuro._

Asuka, seeing his determination, smiled, releasing the tension that had built in her form. "Choju-chan is going to be just fine."

"You have some pretty interesting friends, Asuka-chan." Aoba commented as he watched the match with interest.

 _That's putting it lightly Aoba,_ Genma thought. _If Asuka and the rest of Team Seven continues the way they do, they'll be incredibly strong by the time they're older but I have to wonder… will they influence others, guide them to be_ _just_ _as strong?_ Genma glanced at his friends' students, staring at them with a thoughtful gaze.

Asuka merely smiled at Aoba's remark but she stared intently at Karasu. _Kankuro's Puppet Jutsu reminds me a lot of Doll Magic. I remember it being a type of Caster Magic and the manipulation of living and inanimate objects. Although with Doll Magic, you can completely control a body. I remember that even Celestial Spirits could fall under its manipulation although I wonder how one breaks chakra strings… It's pure chakra… so does that mean you use pure chakra in return to break them?* Does that mean that you'd have to have exceptional chakra control to do this?_

Kakashi smiled slightly as he spied the intrigue on Asuka's face.

"Chojuro is finally wrapping up the fight." Suigetsu sighed. "He should have done it earlier but I have a feeling he did that for our benefit."

Haku nodded in agreement. "Most likely he was gathering information…" Haku murmured to himself, eyes narrowed and trained on Kankuro, waiting to see what the Suna shinobi would do next.

Chojuro applied a greater force between his swings, making sure that every movement was thought out and well executed. He didn't want to waste any more time. The swordsman determinedly made his way closer to Kankuro who was steadfastly trying to keep a distance with Karasu but Chojuro was a strong and skilled opponent.

When Karasu was before him and in range, Chojuro channeled chakra through his sword, willing Hiramekarei to change form.

Asuka, sensing the abrupt rise in chakra, straightened abruptly. Asuka was leaning over the railing, almost in danger of falling, as a fanged grin spread across her face as elation bubbled in her chest. "Chojuro…"

Beside her, Sasuke activated his Sharingan, staring intently at Chojuro and he and his teammates watched as there was an incredible burst of chakra.

The amount of chakra so thick, that it became visible to the eye in a startling shade of blue and there was shock painted across many faces as Chojuro's sword manifested a giant hammer.

Zabuza gave a vicious smirk, pride for his student hidden but very much felt.

Suigetsu gave a laugh. "That's Hiramekarei's Hammerform!"

"What!" Tenten exclaimed in shock, staring starstruck at the giant sword. "That's amazing! I had my suspicions but I didn't know that Chojuro literally had a genuine sword of the Seven Swordsman! I thought that it might have been a knockoff!" Tenten itched to get her hands on the legendary sword but then another thought occurred to her. "And Suigetsu! He has Kubikorobocho!" Tenten groaned, wishing she had such legendary weapons herself.

"So much chakra!" Hinata breathed, resisting the urge to activate her Byakugan. "To control it so flawlessly—it's amazing!"

"Not so amazing for Kankuro though," Naruto said, a smirk spread across on his face. "He looks like he has about to have a panic attack."

"That's because Chojuro is about to destroy his puppet and to a puppet master, that's the worst thing that could happen." Raido spoke up, breaking the silence that he'd held.

Indeed. The panic across Kankuro's face was apparent to everyone and Chojuro's Hiramekarrei was a hair's breath away from Karasu. Kankuro just knew that if the attack hit, it would completely destroy Karasu and at this stage of the Exams, it would be a disaster. Karasu was his main weapon, was the very _center_ of his fighting style and considering the plans that his village had for later…

 _I can't afford to lose Karasu!_ Kankuro's mouth was running before he could stop and think. "I forfeit!" He yelled and he stared wide eyed as the giant chakra hammer stopped just a few inches away from Karasu.

"What!" Temari yelled, eyes wide and filled with incredulity. "Kankuro, what in the world—" She began but she paused as she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked to the side to see Baki shake his head.

"He made the right decision." Baki said sternly. "I know you hate it but its for the best, Temari."

Temari was about to protest but she could see the same displeasure she felt in her sensei. "Yes sensei," she said grudgingly between gritted teeth.

Gaara face was stony but his voice was ice cold. "Weakling." Gaara murmured, hands crossed over his chest and gaze cutting to the soul.

Cold sweat ran down Kankuro's face and his heart pounded widely in his chest and Kankuro let out the breath he didn't know he was holding until Chojuro moved away.

"The winner is Chojuro of Kirigakure by forfeit!" Hayate announced decisively, swiping a hand towards Chojuro's form.

The Kirigakure had a frown settled on his face and his hand still held his sword, as if expecting another attack. At Hayate's proclamation, he lowered his sword and after a moment, returned it to its harness in a smooth and practiced motion.

Chojuro nodded towards Kankuro, who had a fierce scowl on his face. "It was a good match, Kankuro-san," he said amiably.

"Tch." Kankuro gathered Karasu and turned rudely away from Chojuro before making his way back to his team's side, waving away the medic that stepped towards him while he did so and made sure to steer clear of Gaara.

Chojuro frowned but he shrugged and turned away, jumping to the balcony and to his team and friends that awaited him with smiles and wide grins.

"See?" Suigetsu said, "I knew you'd win! I mean that fight wasn't what I expected—but you won!"

Haku smiled towards Chojuro, eyes glittering with slight amusement and fondness. "It was interesting to see, Chojuro."

Chojuro blushed shyly. "A-Ah, well, it was nothing!" Chojuro said hurriedly, brushing off his match. "I mean, I'm sure you could have all done better—"

"Don't put yourself down man," Kiba said with a fanged grin as he wrapped a friendly arm around Chojuro's neck. "That was awesome!"

Naruto smirked as he went to Chojuro's free side, wrapping his own arm around Chojuro's waist. "See Choju-chan, you kicked ass today."

Asuka watched amusedly as the blush deepened on the swordsman's face and Sasuke watched coolly at her side. She turned her attention to the Suna team then, smile still on her face, and watched as Temari, Kankuro and their sensei, Baki, huddled together and talked in low tones.

The voices of the others were loud but Asuka could still hear their conversation.

"—id the right thing, Kankuro." Baki said, voice stern.

Kanuro looked displeased. "I lost! How is that right?!"

"Kankuro—" Temari sighed.

"And Karasu was almost destroyed! If that happened, I would have been screwed!"

"But it wasn't—" Baki began but she stiffened a moment later, turning around to stare right at Asuka, who merely blinked and gave a serene smile, giving no indication that she had been listening and turned her gaze elsewhere.

"…Sensei?"

"…It's nothing."

"Hn." Sasuke studied Asuka, eyebrows furrowed and eyes questioning. "Is something wrong Asuka?" He said lowly, making sure not to earn the attention of others.

Asuka hummed lightly as she shook her head, leaning back to sit on the railing. "Not here," Asuka answered and she smiled as Sasuke nodded in understanding. She felt a presence at her back and Asuka blinked, leaning her head back to see her sensei's nonchalant face.

"Asuka-chan."

"Kakashi-sensei." Asuka returned and she smiled as her sensei merely stood there, providing a steadfast and comforting presence. Idly, she swung her legs back and forth, staring with anticipation at the board.

"The next match will be decided now." Hayate announced, motioning once more to the board which was already flashing through various names. Hayate watched with interest and he blinked at the names that it displayed not a moment later. _This might be a problem…_ Hayate thought grimly, _but only for one._

From the corner of the arena, secluded with the other medics, Sakura watched interestedly and with glee. _Cha! What will you do now Ino-pig? You'll look like a fool in front of Sasuke-kun!_ Sakura thought even though she felt burgeoning fear at the sight of Tsuchi Kin. ' _You're a coward Haruno Sakura',_ a voice whispered in her mind and Sakura stubbornly pushed it away with a mental snarl.

Ino gaped at the screen display, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to understand what was before her but it soon clicked. " _W-What_!" She shrieked loudly, making Naruto, Asuka, Kiba and Akamaru cringe. "That can't be right!"

Hayate shook his head. "It is what it is," he explained with a shrug. "Now, would Yamanaka Ino and Tsuchi Kin step forward?"

Tsuchi Kin was a member of Team Dosu. She was a beautiful kunoichi with long black hair, fair skin, and angled black eyes but that beauty was belied by the malignant smirk that she had on her face. Kin jumped over the railing, eyeing Ino with a dark look and took in the almost nervous manner that as Ino made her way down.

Dosu smirked underneath his bandages, a truly savage sight had anyone been able to see it. "There's no way that you can fail Kin."

"I know." Kin acknowledged. "This is going to be _fun_." Kin laughed, a dark sound that promised pain.

"Oh man," Choji said worriedly as he took out a bag of chips to munch on, "This won't be good. You can tell just by looking at her that Ino is going to have a hard time."

Shikamaru nodded tensely. "And she thought she had a chance at getting the pass," Shikamaru muttered, "She should have known better than to hope for that."

Asuma resisted the urge to light another cigarette. He knew that if he started smoking now, there was no way he wasn't going to chain another ten. Still, as difficult a student Ino was, she was still his student and he worried for her. He had no reservations as to who the winner would be. _Ino… be careful._

 _Okay, so this might be more difficult than I thought,_ Ino thought a tad hysterically but she calmed herself down. _There's no way I'm going to lose. Not when Sasuke-kun's and Billboard are watching! I just have to use my Mind Transfer Jutsu as soon as possible and make Kin say she forfeits! Easy!_

"Oh my," Asuka murmured, a frown settled thinly on her lips. She knew that Ino was in for a fight, perhaps not on the level of what she went through with Orochimaru but in this fight, she was alone. There was no one to protect her and Tsuchi Kin would offer no mercy. That much was clear with just a single glance at Tsuchi Kin.

"Get down here, trash!" Kin jeered, "I'll rearrange your face for you. Maybe that'll make you be a better shinobi and not the useless piece of shit that you are!" Kin laughed, loud and mocking, as Ino's face burned red at the insult.

Ino growled, her nervousness being temporarily overtaken by anger. "I'll show you!" Ino muttered angrily to herself as she jumped over the railing and stepping forward and stopping a distance away from Kin. "I won't lose!" She declared.

Kin snorted, eyes dark and sadistic grin still in place. "By time this is over, you'll be regretting every shitty mistake you made in becoming a shinobi."

Hayate glanced between the two kunoichi, inwardly sighing, before nodding. "Begin!" He declared.

Ino immedietly withdrew a handful of kunai in each hand, throwing them with expert precision towards Kin. Kin's smirk pulled back into a sneer, easily deflecting the kunai thrown at her with her own and surging forward with a burst of chakra, Kin got within Ino's defense.

The next thing Ino knew, pain exploded on her torso and she was sent flying through the air with a yelp. The sound was cut off as she rolled across the ground. Ino barely righted herself and she stared through her bangs at Kin from where she kneeled.

"Ugh," Ino groaned as she cradled a hand to her torso and she carefully pulled herself up. "Damn it!" She cursed to herself. "That hurt!"

Kin barked a harsh laugh. "Of course it hurt, moron! What, was I supposed to be gentle with you?"

Kin reached a hand to her holster, taking a handful of her senbon and throwing them towards Ino without a word of warning. Ino dodged the attack by rolling to the side but her head snapped up as she heard a peculiar sound.

"What the—" Ino stared at the senbon lodged into the wall behind her, specifically at the bells tied to the end of the senbon. "Bells?" She said confusedly as she returned her gaze to her opponent. "What the hell are those supposed to do?"

"Why don't you find out?" Kin twitched her fingers and the sound of bells were heard once again, garnering Ino's attention once again. _That was easy_ , Kin thought. _Of course she'd fall for it._

"Ino," Shikamaru murmured, mind racing as he already figured out what was Kin's aim. "Don't turn away from your opponent Ino! Watch out and keep a close eye on her!" Shikamaru called out in warning.

"I don't need your help Shikamaru!" Ino called out stubbornly. "I'm not stupid!"

"Oh on the contrary," Kin put in, "You need all the help you can get Yamanaka!"

Dosu smirked. _There's no way Kin will lose, especially to such a pathetic kunoichi. Kin will show her no mercy._

Kin threw a hail of senbon, ringing the bells again and watched with satisfaction as Ino failed to dodge all of her senbon. She watched as Ino's eyes widened and as she wavered in her step from side to side, as if disoriented.

"Feeling odd, are you?" Kin mocked. "That's your brain trying to make sense of what's happening. It won't work. Soon you won't be able to move and your mind will be playing tricks on you."

"I don't even think she's noticing the wire attached to the bells." Naruto murmured dully as he watched the fight.

"Her attention isn't where it should be." Haku noted with rising eyebrows. "This is—" Haku actually wasn't sure what to make of the fight.

Ino felt her panic rising as she tried to gain her balance and she could only make a sound of surprise as Kin multiplied before her. "N-No way!" She stuttered. "I can't tell which one is the real one!" She gave a yell of pain as senbon lodged itself in her shoulder and along her arm, just barely missing vital points.

"You should just give up but I doubt you could even do that. Soon enough, paralysis will set in and I can hit you all I want like my personal target practice. Let's see where the senbon falls, hm?" Kin said darkly, her bloodlust manifesting into Killing Intent.

Ino's mind unwillingly flashed back to the Forest of Death, reminding her of the numerous brushes with death that she had barely escaped. Fear gripped her heart more than ever. _What do I do?!_ Ino thought frantically.

"It's over!" Kin declared.

"No!" Ino blurted and before she realized it her hands were flashing through hand seals. "I'm not going to lose here!"

"That's the Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise as she recognized the hand signs that Ino formed. "That jutsu will be pointless! It's a jutsu that allows the user to take over their opponent's spirit and rest control away from their body for a few minutes by discharging all of their own spiritual energy and striking their enemy with it! But despite its power there are many flaws to this formidable jutsu!"

"Back to work Haruno!" Her sensei barked and Sakura jumped, startled.

"Y-Yes sensei!"

Naruto frowned as he heard Sakura's explanation but try as he might, he couldn't help but wonder why she was explaining it with so many foreign shinobi around and think that she sounded like a smartass. He couldn't help but wonder what Kurama would say about this mockery of a fight.

"Oh no…" Shikamaru groaned, slapping a hand over his face and dragging it down with frustration.

"That's—" Chojuro gaped.

"Ino, what the hell are you doing?" Asuma said, chewing at the end of a cigarette as he resisted the powerful urge to light it more than ever. _Using the Mind Transfer Jutsu against Tsuchi is a mistake! How can you be so careless? She won't fall for it!_

"If she uses that jutsu, she'll be vulnerable." Shikamaru said lowly.

As she watched Ino's fight, Asuka couldn't help but think of herself. When she had first met Team Natsu and had volunteered for the fight against Oracion Seis, she had been a meek and shy little thing. That was a time where she hardly thought herself worthy of the title Dragon Slayer and just remembering made her frown.

 _I was so different then,_ Asuka thought quietly. _I wonder, would I have been able to fight Ino and win? I was so shy back then and I had almost no confidence… it was a miracle that we succeeded in defeating Oracion Seis or that we even took down Nirvana. That was before of what I knew what Fairy Tail was truly like, of their resolve and their determination—seeing it first hand, it inspired me to be better. But seeing this… It's like she doesn't want to better herself but at the same time she's changing herself for all the wrong reasons! Her infatuation with Sasuke is just that – an infatuation with an ideal image of Sasuke that will never be real._

 _I can't tell which one is the real Kin!_ Ino thought desperately as her eyes flitted between the small army of clones. _I'll just have to take a chance!_ "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer—" ( _Shintenshin Jutsu_ )

"Oh no you don't." Kin watched in satisfaction as her senbon hit true and she delighted in the pained whimpers that they earned. "You think you're in pain now but that's nothing compared to what you'll feel when I'm done with you," Kin said ominously as she stepped towards Ino's slumped form.

Orochimaru smirked, watching as Kin stood over Ino's form as if admiring the wounds that she had dealt the Yamanaka. _As expected, Kin._

 _I can't say that we had anything in common except for this team and our mission,_ Dosu thought as he watched Kin heave Ino up by her hair mercilessly, _but the least we could do is even the score for you, Zaku._

Ino gave a shrill cry as Kin practically ripped her hair out.

"My, what luxurious locks of hair." Kin mocked. "You should know, the only kunoichi that get to have hair like this are the ones that have power to back them up because you know what happens next?" Kin said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

Ino swallowed harshly, hands shaking as they tried to push away the harsh hold on her hair but her movement was weak and her disorientation made her miss.

"They use it against you!" Kin growled, as she flipped a kunai into her free hand and without reservation cut through the long locks of hair that Ino prided herself in, but not before giving a harsh pull that ripped more than a few strands out, causing Ino to give another hoarse cry of pain.

Sakura practically paled as her hands unwittingly flew to her own hair.

Asuka watched in silence, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Ino—" Asuma murmured worriedly.

Ino crawled on the ground struggling to get away from Kin and she locked eyes with the proctor. "I-I surrender!" She shouted hurriedly as Kin stepped towards her. "I forfeit!" She reiterated desperately but despite her words, Ino was still thrown away by a kick to her back like a ragdoll.

"That's enough," Hayate said sternly, stepping between Kin and Ino. Hayate stared at the still and beaten form of Yamanaka Ino from the corner of his eye and he withheld the urge to sigh. _Yamanaka-san is definitely going to hear about this… and he won't like what happened one bit._

"Well?" Kin said, snapping Hayate from his thoughts as she propped a hand on her hip. "Aren't you going to call it?"

Hayate nodded. "The winner is Tsuchi Kin and proceeds to the next round." Hayate announced as he spied form the corner of his eye Asuma rubbing a hand to his temple in what seemed like tired exasperation and resignation.

Kin smirked before turning her gaze towards Ino's still and bleeding form and a sneer formed on her face. " _Pathetic_." She spat derisively before turning away, returning to her teammates side.

Sasuke, seeing and hearing this, scoffed derisively. "She's not wrong," he murmured and sensing the stares his comment earned him, he raised his head and his stoic face showed that he didn't care at all for some of their disbelief.

Naruto snorted at his comment. "This fight was an embarrassment. I'd like to think that she at least learned something from this fight but I think that would be hoping for too much."

Asuka smiled slightly though it was mostly polite, if anything. "Well… maybe under the right circumstances?" She suggested.

"Getting the shit beat out of her and humiliating yourself aren't the right circumstances?" Naruto replied with distaste.

Asuka merely shrugged, putting her hands up a I-don't-know motion.

"I'm not even sure what to make of this match." Haku commented aloud as he watched medics haul Ino away, not noticing as the board flashed another set of names until Hayate announced the next match.

"We will now begin fifth match!" Hayate said, " _Temari of Sunagakure vs Tenten of Konohagakure_. Step forward!"

* * *

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

* * *

 **AN: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS!** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The Chunin Exam Preliminary Exams are almost over and are just a step closer to the final portion of the Exams! **I TRIED WRITING THE MATCHES BUT IT WAS HARD!**

Also, sorry for the long wait.

The Chunin Exams were interesting to re-watch but some things didn't make sense to me. Like having to explain the Aburame Clan. Like Gai said, "There's a legend in the Leaf Village of a clan of insect tamers—" A legend? Like Gai, what? And in Kunoichi Rumble: The Rivals Get Serious, _seriously?_ That battle was a goddamn mockery and Ino and Sakura just pissed me the hell off. I seriously don't understand how people like them, like to each their own. But damn. I wanted to punch both of them in the face. In all honesty, I thought Tenten or even Hinata would have made for more worthy apprentices to Tsunade. They deserved more development for sure! Especially Tenten and some of the other Rookies!

 **KANKURO'S PUPPETS AND CHAKRA THREADS:** I WASN'T REALLY SURE ABOUT THIS. I thought I heard about it somewhere but I can't be certain. Can chakra threads be broken by like, chakra scalpels and other forms of sharp, pure chakra coated forms?

 **PS. It took so long to write because these weren't cannon battles and honestly, some battles are hard to write for me. Writer's block struck me like a freight train. So, again, sorry for the holdup!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY!**

 **TBC & EDITED **


	21. Chapter 21: CHUNIN EXAMS 5-8

**CHAPTER 21 – CHUNIN EXAMS – FOD PRELIM – The Fight Continues!**

 **READ! READ! READ!** Okay, so I'm aware that I failed in some parts of the last chapter and maybe spread focus on too many characters but I kind of wanted to show their reactions to fights because, I mean, c'mon. The fights also could have been better but if you re-watch the Exams, they were all pretty short and they were prelims. The longest fight was Ino vs Sakura I think, and According to Kakashi said they were going to go at it for a while. He said they have already been fighting for ten minutes, way too long in the fast paced, fight or die shinobi world. BUT ill try my best to make it as interesting as possible.

ALSO, don't worry. Ino and Sakura won't be a problem for too long. I didn't mean to put a focus on bashing. It just sort of comes out that way when I write, but I'm sorry for that. I'll try to notice it. As for why I named Asuka's Kekkei Genkai the _**SLAYER KEKKEI GENKAI**_ , was because a long time ago I was considering the fact that I might add other Fairy Tail Characters, particularly SLAYERS: **DRAGON SLAYERS, DEVIL SLAYERS AND GOD SLAYERS.** I was going to put them all under the Slayer Kekkei Genkai because of the Slayer part and because technique they all have the same aspect of not needing hand signs and the seeming ability to manipulate an aspect so thoroughly in an unprecedented level like Natsu does Fire, Wendy's Wind, and Rogue's Shadows.

 **PSS:** So I've **JUST** watched some of the episodes for the Alvarez Empire Arc and I take back what I said! I might just add in stuff from it because Holy shitttttt Natsu's declaration of Fairy Tail! OMFG. And Master Makarov! Don't even get me started. Fairy Tail made me cry like a little bitch (lol) for the billionth time!

 **VERY IMPOTANT!** **Thank you all for following!**

 **ALSO: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!: FAIRY TAIL ALVAREZ ARC SPOILERS! I MIGHT MENTION WHAT HAPPENED DURING THAT ARC SO PROCEED WITH CAUTION FOR NOW ON BUT ILL TRY NOT TO MENTION ANYTHING TOO DAMAGING.**

* * *

Tenten held a determined look on her face. "This is my chance." Tenten muttered to herself, "I'll be able to help redeem the Konoha kunoichi name from Ino's and Sakura's… _fight._ "

"We have complete faith in you Tenten!" Lee said enthusiastically, fire practically lighting his eyes.

"Another pairing with Suna vs Konoha." Asuka sighed, "I know that Konoha has an alliance with Suna, but with the way relations are right now it may as well not exist! I wonder how the Chunin Exams are going to affect our alliance with them…" Asuka frowned, her thoughts heavy. _I didn't want to think about it before but war in the Elemental Nations, if it happens… It'll be just as devastating as Ishgar's war with the Alvarez Empire… Or would it? How would the shinobi compare to the mages? How would the most powerful shinobi compare against mages like the Spriggan Twelve? When each of them is as powerful, if not_ _more_ _powerful, as Ishgar's strongest mage God Serena? I don't even want to think about it. Trying to defeat them had been hell enough but I suppose that if war ever did break out here, all we could do is be prepared and become as strong as possible and have faith that we'll pull through._

"Tenten will represent Konoha well," Hinata said softly as she neared Asuka and the others. Her teammates drifted along right behind her. "You don't have to worry about the relations with Konoha, Asuka… I think they may have been… 'strained' long before this and e-eventually, I think, something has to give."

The Jounin listened with varying degrees of interest, silently agreeing with Hinata's words.

"Hm." Asuka nodded absently in agreement.

What Asuka said was true. Konoha held an alliance with Suna but the relationship between the two hidden villages was rapidly deteriorating and had been for a long while. The number of missions to Suna had decreased as many clients had preferred Konoha for a number of reasons. It was clear that many Suna shinobi and civilians resented Konoha for that as the economical and political ramifications had been felt sharply.

 _That could be why the Kazekage sent a team made entirely of his children, to send a message and to remind the Nations – specifically Konoha – of Sunagakure's power. They want to try to draw their clients back and prove Konoha weak. Not to mention the invasion…_ Sasuke thought calculatingly.

Naruto huffed. "Politics can be complicated like that, Asuka-chan."

"That's an understatement…" Asuka huffed but switched her attention to Hayate who glanced between the two competing kunoichi.

"Begin!" Hayate called out.

Temari, Asuka noticed, had a look of easy confidence on her face but there was also something in her eyes that spelled bad news. Tenten also seemed to notice almost immedietly as she tensed and leaped a safe distance away.

Lee approved of Tenten's action. "Keep her guessing Tenten!" Lee yelled, practically leaning over the railing in his enthusiasm.

Gai didn't seem far off and matched his student's enthusiasm. "Go for it Tenten! You have the power of _YOUTH_ on your side!"

"Send that kunoichi back to her village on a _stretcher_!" Lee said with a large grin and fist pumped in the air, not at all noticing the baffled looks that were shot his way.

"Woah, Lee." Kiba said surprised, while Shikamaru's lips quirked up slightly in amusement.

Asuka smiled. "I didn't think Lee was the sort for those comments but when he's supporting his comrades, I suppose he goes all out." _He reminds me a lot of Natsu, actually… or maybe a bit of Jet and Droy._ Asuka said with mirth as both Gai and Lee began to cheer loudly, causing a few around him to cringe and back away.

Kakashi almost sighed in resignition but then Genma straightened and made his way to Gai, before lifting a hand and smacking the back of his head. "Calm down, Gai."

"Genma—" Gai pouted exaggeratingly but a single look from his once teammate had him pouting in _silence_.

 _I forget that they were teammates,_ Aoba thought amusedly before returning his attention to the match.

Tenten was still regarding Temari with a critical eye, her hand inching to her holster.

"It looks like Tenten is taking the cautious approach." Haku commented as they watched. "I can't really say how this match will go. I didn't see much of her abilities in the, ah, forest."

"It could go either way." Sasuke answered, a neutral expression on his face. "Tenten's proved herself a capable shinobi but that Suna kunoichi…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, noticing himself the extreme lack of worry, much less caution, that Temari held.

"She doesn't seem concerned at all." Haku noted, sighing for a moment before turning to regard his teammate. Chojuro hadn't taken much damage during his fight but the poisonous gas that had spewed from Kankuro's puppet was a concern and as such was being fussed over by Asuka.

"I feel fine A-Asuka-chan." Chojuro insisted with slight hesitation and he ducked his head slightly as Naruto regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't hurt to make sure, Choju-chan." Naruto said as he casually nudged the shy blue haired teen towards Asuka, who happily ran a barely glowing hand over Chojuro.

 _I can't sense anything wrong but just in case…_ "Just tell me if you start to feel bad, Choju-chan." Asuka insisted seriously.

Chojuro hastily nodded. "I appreciate your concern, Asuka."

"It's nothing." Asuka replied with a smile before they turned their attention back to the arena.

Temari didn't react much at all to Tenten backing away. If anything, she seemed _amused_. "Heh," Temari scoffed as she placed a hand on her hip. _Guess she's waiting for me to make a move. Big mistake, because the first move I make will the last one this tree hugger will see!_ Temari took a few steps forward.

Tenten tensed, watching Temari warily.

"C'mon, I don't want this match to be over too quickly so why don't you go first?" Temari suggested, a smirk on her face. _Not that it really matters. You'll lose no matter what!_

Tenten bristled at her words. _Why you,_ Tenten thought angrily before taking a calming breath. There was no need to lose her cool. _Have patience Tenten,_ the weapon specialist reminded herself.

"Show me what you've got. Let's see if you're any better than that shameless excuse of a kunoichi or that good for nothing fangirl standing in the corner." Temari said, idly gesturing to Sakura, whose face was an alarming shade of red.

 _What did she say?!_ Sakura thought, outraged, hands clenching by her side as she glared at the Suna kunoichi.

"If you insist," Tenten replied after a moment, fighting the urge to bristle in anger at being compared to _them_ , "Remember that you asked for it!" _Let's test her defenses!_ Tenten thought as she leaped into the air, swiftly retrieving a handful of shuriken and threw then with expert precision towards Temari's still form.

To her and her team's utter shock, her shuriken seemed to have been repelled by an invisible force.

"What?!" Tenten said, eyes wide and unbelieving. "I missed her?!"

"What the hell was that?" Temari mocked. "A warm up exercise?! Or what, are you nervous and it affected your aim? Is that it?" Tenten gave a growl as Temari's grin widened. "And here I was hoping to work up a sweat! But forget that idea if _this_ is the best you've got!"

"How could she have missed?" Lee said incredulously. He hadn't even seen Temari do anything!

"It's impossible!" Gai insisted, eyebrows furrowed in thought and distress on behalf of his student. "Tenten's aim is perfect! She _always_ hits her mark."

Neji frowned. "Not this time she didn't."

"She _never_ misses," Gai said insistently. "There must have been something that _made_ her miss."

"You can always count on Temari to put on a show." Kankuro smirked.

"This match won't last long." Shikamaru said as he watched with dark eyes as Tenten considered the distance between the Suna kunoichi. He had seen the way that Temari had repelled her weapons and already he knew that Tenten had been paired with one of the worst opponents that she could have gotten.

 _She must have dodged my weapons somehow! But maybe if I tried a different approach,_ Tenten considered before Temari's laughter brought her from her thoughts. _C'mon, I can do this! There's no way that I can lose, not after that damn Forest. Compared to that this is_ _nothing_ _!_

Asuka could clearly see Tenten's struggle written on her face. She could see the nervous bead of sweat running down her cheek, the way her hand twitched minutely towards her kunai holster yet again, saw the way Tenten shifted uneasily on her feet.

"Tenten…"

 _Look at her measuring her distance! Here comes her big move!_ Temari thought as she settled a hand on her fan strapped to her back.

Tenten took a deep, steadying breath. _So that's her secret—that fan she carries! Okay, let's try this!_ Tenten thought before settling into a sprint, running around to circle Temari before leaping high into the air and withdrawing a scroll, quickly unwinding it and manipulating almost akin to a ribbon to surround her. "Alright, then try this on for size!"

Tenten's speed increased until she was almost a blur and then in the next instant a veritable rain of weapons were being thrown towards Temari with the same expert precision as earlier. The weapons were numerous and ranged from kunai and shuriken to even katanas. It was an amazing variety and even more impressive in that Tenten seemed to know how to _wield_ them. Unfortunately, Temari didn't even appear to be concerned with being faced towards their sharp end.

Temari didn't make a move except to remove her fan from her back and settle it beside her as she once again repelled the hail of weapons away in the same manner. Tenten's weapons all clattered to the ground, well away from her.

"No way!" Tenten gasped, worry seeping into her. "She's topped everything I threw! What's with that fan of hers?! She hasn't even swung it!" Tenten wasn't sure how Temari even used it. The fan was nearly as big as she was tall and it was opened partially to reveal a purple moon. It looked heavy and Tenten was almost sure that Temari must have used chakra to move the damn thing.

Temari laughed yet again as she noticed Tenten's intense study of her iron fan. "Take a look. This is the first moon and there are two more. When you see all three moons, you'll know that you've lost the match." Temari said darkly.

"Tenten maintain focus! You can do this!" Lee yelled, trying to encourage his teammate.

Tenten closed her eyes for a moment, Lee's words ringing loudly in her ears as she felt the pressure of trying to win. _I know Lee, I know!_ Tenten thought as her mind raced. Temari had shaken off all of her attempts with laughable ease and she had a feeling she knew why and it brought dread to her heart. _I was planning to save this for the finals and not waste it on the preliminary rounds, but it's now or never!_ Tenten thought determinedly.

Tenten retrieved two thin scrolls in her hand and at the sight of them, her teammates straightened themselves in confusion and disbelief.

"Huh?" Lee made a confused sound.

"She's using that already?" Gai murmured.

"It won't work, whatever it is!" Temari said.

They watched as Tenten crouched and placed the scrolls on the ground before going through a long series of hand seals.

Asuka watched as raging determination shown on Tenten's face. It was a very familiar expression she's seen and made countless times, especially before in dire moments when all seemed lost…

" _Rising Twin Dragons!_ " Tenten called out strongly before there was a large explosion of smoke, completely obscuring the arena before two dragons made of the very same smoke burst through the air, giving a resounding roar that drew awe. They circled around each other before disappearing and revealing the unwound scrolls that Tenten had revealed earlier and then, Tenten once again leaped into the air with incredible speed.

They watched as Tenten unsealed practically an entire armory from her scrolls before throwing them towards Temari, who was yet again unconcerned.

"It doesn't matter what or how many weapons you throw at me!" Temari said strongly before taking her fan in her hand with ease and swinging a gale of wind. "Moon number two!"

The great force of wind easily deterred the numerous weapons and Tenten's unwound scrolls clattered to the ground. Tenten crouched on the floor before gritting her teeth.

 _She has a wind release?! I suspected but I had hoped that I was wrong!_ Almost immedietly, images of Asuka's own ferocious attacks came to mind. To have the same Wind Release aimed at her was daunting because she _knew_ the damage it was capable of.

Up on the balcony, Haku watched interestedly. "She uses Wind just like you, Asuka-chan." Naruto commented.

"No," Sasuke said before he looked up towards the ice user before shaking his head. "Not like her."

"Still," Asuka said, "she has a great manipulation over it. You're right Sasuke. It's not like mine, but she still shouldn't be underestimated."

Tenten shook her head and refocused. "I'm not done!" Tenten said determinedly and she leaped into the air yet again and maneuvered herself to face the arena before she twitched her fingers in a familiar motion akin to Kankuro's. Those that had sharp eyes could immedietly spy the sharp glint of wire.

The numerous weapons on the ground seemingly floated by a force all of their own and with a yell, Tenten aimed them to her opponent with a smirk but to her great fear Temari merely used her fan to swing yet another gale of wind, this one stronger than the last and with enough force to send both her and her weapons to the ground.

Tenten gave a sound of pain as she rolled across the ground but she made herself sit up slowly, lifting her head to look at Temari with a bruised and dirtied face. Temari had her fan revealing all three moons and there was a frown on her face.

"Moon number three," Temari murmured as Tenten stood shakily and panted slightly with exertion.

Tenten watched warily but right before her eyes, as Temari twirled her fan, she disappeared. _What?!_ Tenten thought disbelievingly as she tensed. _Where did she go! She's gone!_ Tenten scanned the arena, trying to see where the other had disappeared but she couldn't find the Suna kunoichi at all until her voice sounded out.

"Over here!~" Temari said, her voice hinted with laughter and Tenten turned around only to see Temari floating in the air with her fan. Temari could clearly see the shock on the Konoha kunoichi's face and Temari could only laugh, laugh and _laugh._ Temari landed on the ground, swiftly pulling her fan to her hand before muttering darkly, "Now it's _my_ turn – _Wind Scythe Jutsu!_ " **(** _Futon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!_ **)**

A whirlwind of sharp air enveloped Tenten, who futilely tried to protect herself against it by raising her arms instinctively in defense before her. The winds were strong however, so much so that Tenten was easily lifted into the air. The sharp blades of wind cut into her, tearing at her clothes and cutting into her flesh.

"Tenten!" Lee called out with worry and part disbelief. _No… Tenten! S-She's losing?!_

"Temari's chakra is controlling that whirlwind…" Neji observed grimly, face carefully neutral as he watched his teammate face contort with pain.

 _She stopped every one of Tenten's attacks…_ Gai thought with narrowed eyes.

"Heh." Temari scoffed as she propped a hand against her hip and with the other, she moved her iron fan a bit forward as she deactivated her jutsu. Tenten was sent to the ground, right atop Temari's fan, and the hit had the brown-haired girl coughing up blood. "Wasn't much of a match… kinda boring." Temari sighed with a displeasure.

Hayate observed the Suna kunoichi for a moment, eyes fliting briefly towards Tenten's unconscious form, which was still lying prone atop Temari's closed iron fan. "The winner of the fifth match – Temari of Sunagakure," Hayate said neutrally.

Asuka frowned, straightening up abruptly as she saw a slow smirk form on Temari's face and as if sensing something was amiss, Lee jerked up in alarm.

"Hey!" He called out, suddenly jumping over the railing just in time to catch Tenten as Temari threw her away from her without care. Lee glared fiercely at Temari who remained unfazed.

"Hey," Temari drawled, eyes alight with malignant mirth as she stared at Lee, "nice catch."

"What is wrong with you?!" Lee said in disgust at the kunoichi's behavior. "That wasn't necessary! She may have lost but that is no way to treat an opponent who has done their best!"

Temari's lips twitched into a sneer at his words. "Oh, beat it." Temari replied harshly. "You're just as stupid as you look."

Lee's anger mounted, more from the way his teammate was treated than to the insult to himself. Tenten had been tossed aside with such _carelessness_ and not treated with the respect that she _deserved_. Tenten had worked hard, had shed blood, sweat and tears for her progress and he knew that this loss would impact her greatly enough. She didn't need Temari's insults atop of it!

Lee wasn't usually one for anger at all. He preferred to do things differently but when it involved his friends? "Why you—" Lee began, fully intending to prove to the Suna kunoichi that disrespecting his comrades was a _bad_ idea.

Gai was about to stop his student but someone beat him to the punch.

"Lee."

Asuka's voice sounded out, soft as always, but there was an undertone that demanded attention.

Lee gathered Tenten closely to himself, turning slightly to look at his blue haired friend. Asuka was sitting on the railing, balancing herself easily and hands held loosely in her lap. Sasuke and Naruto flanked her and the Kiri shinobi surrounded her. Kakashi, Zabuza and the other Konoha elder shinobi that seemed familiar with Asuka stood tall and strong at her back, eyes sharp and faces ominously shadowed.

The sight made Lee pause for a moment.

It may or may not have been intentional, but the sight they made was surprisingly intimidating.

And Asuka? Asuka had a smile on her face, perfectly serene and gentle. "It's okay, Lee." She reassured, her voice still soft but the sound of it, somehow and for _some reason_ , sent shivers down the spine of more than one. "I understand how you feel but don't get yourself disqualified when you've come this far. For now, Tenten will need all of your support."

 _She's right,_ Lee thought as he stood, _Tenten is more important! But we will not forget this, my friend! I will not let this dishonor be left aside!_ Lee gently handed Tenten over to the medics that had drifted over and he received a tight nod of reassurance for his effort. Lee watched his teammate be retreated on a stretcher but he turned his attention to the numerous weapons still littering the ground and he set to gathering them swiftly.

There was no way he was going to leave Tenten's weapons on the ground. She'd surely need them back and it was a lot easier than having to repurchase them.

Temari scoffed at Lee's actions even as, for some reason, sweat beaded at her brow as she felt the golden gaze of the blue haired girl bore into her. " _Pathetic._ Can't even think for yourself, you—"

"That's enough Temari."

Temari stiffened, hearing the familiar cold rasp of Gaara's voice and she saw his gaze trained intently on the blue haired kunoichi who had spoken and to her immense surprise, the other only matched his gaze for one of her own. And she wasn't the only one. Her teammates did the same.

None of them held so much as a hint of fear, even as Gaara practically emanated bloodlust and whose eyes showed his inhumanity to the world.

"The match is over, so get over here. You've won, so don't waste anymore time." Gaara said, arms crossed over his chest.

Temari looked to the Konoha shinobi one last time before nodding and making her way back to her team, making sure to stay clear out of Gaara's way as she did so.

Gaara didn't so much as glance at her.

Asuma couldn't help but wish for a cigarette. _I don't think there's ever been this much drama in the Chunin Exams but then again, this has already gone_ _far_ _beyond previous exams…_ Asuma sighed, wishing the Exams would hurry along. "I need a goddamn drink after this…" Asuma muttered.

"I'll join you." A soft but strong voice sounded out, startling Asuma for a moment.

Asuma looked up to see Kurenai smiling at him and he hastily ignored the way his heart sped up and casually raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"I think everyone might need a pick me up, don't you think?" Kurenai said, her voice soft and melodic.

Asuma huffed in agreement, a smirk tugging at his lips. "You're not wrong."

Their attention was caught by the board yet again and they watched with anticipation and nervousness as to what the next match would be. So far, Ino and Tenten from Konoha lost their matches. Kabuto forfeited and decided not to continue. Shino and Sasuke would continue to the final round. From Kiri, only Chojuro has fought and won. From Suna, Kankuro forfeited and Temari won. From Oto, Zaku lost and Kin continues forward.

There were only a few remaining that still have yet to fight. Asuka, Uzumaki Naruto, Haku, Hozuki Suigetsu, Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Kinuta Dosu, Gaara, Tsurugi Misumi, and Akado Yoroi.

There were a variety of matches possible with the number of Genin yet to fight but the names that the board settled on brought shock and a spark of dread yet again.

" _Nara Shikamaru vs Akimichi Chouji_." Hayate read aloud as he stared at the board with a barely withheld frown.

Shikamaru couldn't help but look at his teammate worriedly, panic seizing his heart for a moment as the names on the board continued to mock him. "Chouji?" He said slowly, his hands clenching to fists at his side. "I have to fight against him?"

Asuma stared at the board, grimacing even as Kurenai laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He shook his himself from his stupor as he turned to his two students.

Chouji was surprisingly calm to Shikamaru's and Asuma's confusion, though he held a frown on his lips. Sensing their gaze on him, Chouji merely smiled. "You don't have to worry."

"But Chouji—" Shikamaru began.

"I forfeit." Chouji said simply, to the shock of others.

A part of Asuma expected it. Chouji didn't like to fight, much less against his friends but the reason that the young Akimichi gave brought pride and surprise.

"Are you sure?" Asuma said concernedly, "I'll give you a bag of chips—"

Chouji gave a huff of laughter but he still shook his head in denial. "Thank you, but no thanks sensei. I want Shikamaru to continue on to the next round. I don't feel ready yet to become a Chunin, especially with what's happened recently. I still need to get stronger, and not just physically I mean."

"Chouji…" Shikamaru breathed, worry still clinging to his heart but it eased marginally at the large reassuring smile his friend gave.

"You just have to kick ass for Team Ten, Shikamaru." Chouji laughed.

Shikamaru said nothing but after a moment he smirked, slouching over in a manner characteristic of all Nara. "Right."

Hayate looked up to the balcony, having caught part of the conversation. "Will the match continue?"

Chouji stepped forward. "I forfeit the match proctor." Chouji announced strongly and decisively.

Hayate glanced at the young Nara and Akimichi before nodding. "As is your right," Hayate said. "Nara Shikamaru continues to the final round. The next match will now be selected," Hayate announced before turning to the bored that was yet again flashing through names.

"Who's going to fight next?" Suigetsu mused aloud. He was itching for a fight.

"I think there's about… five matches left?" Chojuro said. "Not to mention one of us won't fight and pass automatically to the final round."

"These kids are kind of crazy," Aoba murmured from where he was leaning against the wall. He and the others hadn't commented much on the matches preferring to make silent observations. Not to mention, they were all really only here for Asuka. They didn't really know the other Genin as well to have much of an opinion.

"Kind of?" Raido snorted from beside him. "Look at that Suna kid. He's practically got crazy in his eyes." Raido nodded slightly to Gaara, where he was staring intently at the board. "I have a feeling that when he fights, it isn't going to be pretty."

"Neither will this match, I think." Genma interrupted as he nodded to the board that finally settled on a pair of names.

Aoba whistled lowly, "This is going to be interesting."

Hayate stared at board with a carefully neutral face. _Naruto is next, hm?_ "The next match is _Kinuta Dosu vs Uzumaki Naruto_." Hayate declared, reveling slightly at the shock that his words earned. It was understandable considering that a member of Team Seven – a team they had all been secretly anticipating in seeing – had finally been chosen to fight again.

 _Naruto was chosen,_ Shikamaru thought, eyes trained intently on the screen before drifting to the sharply grinning blond. Memories of the Forest of Death came to the forefront of his mind unwittingly. Naruto had been a powerhouse, displaying amazing capabilities across taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu and even fuinjutsu. Shikamaru was sure that the Uzumaki would win, though his opponent was nearly a mystery.

"Naruto?" Hinata breathed, blinking in surprise.

"Moron, it looks like you're finally getting your chance and fighting." Sasuke said coolly as he glanced to his blond-haired teammate. "And against those Otogakure freaks too."

Naruto smirked. "Have some faith in me bastard." Naruto said as he placed a hand into a pocket, leaning forward slightly in a lazy slouch and looking every bit confident as he studied his opponent who had already made his way down towards the arena. "This guy won't know what hit him."

"Good luck, Naruto." Asuka said though she knew that Naruto wouldn't need it. She worried for her teammate however. Whatever Orochimaru had done to him in the Forest of Death was still affecting him and messing with his chakra. It made her angry to just think about it but she knew that Naruto could more than hold his own.

Kakashi wasn't much for words so he merely gave a nod of encouragement to his student, drawing a wider grin from Naruto

"It looks like I finally get to have my turn." Dosu said darkly and his face shadowed ominously and beside him, Kin gave a smirk.

"Beat him to the ground, Dosu." Kin demanded, a sadistic gleam shining in her eyes.

"Have fun, Naruto." Haku smiled as the others also shot him words of encouragement.

"Thanks, you guys." Naruto said, fondness warming his heart for a moment before the anticipation of battle overtook him as he jumped over the railing, landing silently on his feet before making his way before his opponent.

Kinuta Dosu was a shinobi of Otogakure and so far, his teammate Zaku has been disqualified while Kin proceeded to the final round. Dosu looked like an odd person overall. His face almost completely covered with bandages, making his expressions hard to discern, was wearing an odd poncho with long sleeves – no doubt to hide his hands, whether for weapons or to obscure his hand signs – wore a scarf and stood in a perpetual hunched stance.

"So it's finally my turn," Dosu murmured to himself as he studied his opponent. _My job is to survive the main tournament and battle Sasuke, isn't that right, Orochimaru-sama? I wouldn't want to disappoint you…_

Hayate glanced between the two competitors, making sure nothing was amiss, before swiping down a hand. "You may begin!" He declared before backing away to a safe distance.

 _What kind of jutsu does this weirdo have up his sleeve?_ Naruto wondered, his eyes trailing to the long sleeves that hid the others hand. It might have been a fashion statement for all he knew – god knows he's seen a few recently – but he doubted it. _My chakra is acting almost out of control but that doesn't mean that I can't use it. Sasuke may have not used any jutsu against that Zaku guy but something tells me that Dosu is the real threat on that team._

"Playing on the cautious side, hm?" Dosu said, his voice startling deep.

 _Is this guy really a genin?_ Suigetsu wondered as he watched.

"Not really." Naruto admitted without care and with an equally careless shrug.

Dosu narrowed his eyes, biting back a growl as he kept his calm. No need to make the same mistake that Zaku made. He was better than that. His opponent was part of Team Seven - the same team as Sasuke, their target – and from he's seen, nearly all of their comrades regarded them with respect. Even those from Kirigakure and one previous and now reinstated member of the Seven Swordsman, Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Uzumaki wielded a katana, like Sasuke and even that blue haired girl that hadn't even flinched under the glare of Gaara of Suna.

Dosu needed to tread carefully. He needed to pass his mission objective. He could already feel Orochimaru's gaze bore into his back, hidden under his disguise as their sensei. _I won't fail you, Orochimaru-sama,_ Dosu promised.

They already failed once before. They couldn't again.

Dosu gave an irritated sound and he reached into his holster and retrieved a handful of shuriken, deciding to test the Uzumaki's defenses.

The shuriken cut through the air with a sharp sound towards Naruto who decided not to unsheathe his sword yet and chose instead to counter them with his own kunai. The screech of metal meeting metal sounded out as Naruto easily deflected each shuriken thrown as the Uzumaki showed no reaction beyond boredom.

"Is that all you can do?" Naruto drawled, outwardly lackadaisical but inwardly calculating.

"Bored already?" Dosu retorted.

Naruto already had an idea of what Dosu was doing. It wasn't an approach he himself preferred. He preferred to get on with the heavy hitting. Team Seven was more suited for frontal assaults with what a powerhouse they were, though he was sure they could pull off infiltration, tracking or assassination if need be given a bit of proper training and time.

There was more to fighting than punching and kicking after all, but they had a different goal in mind for now.

 _But first I need to show that Team Seven's definitely isn't one to mess with,_ Naruto growled mentally. _Damn that Orochimaru!_ At least fighting Dosu will get rid of some of the rage he's been pushing down for what happened at the Forest of Death and for what they did to Kurama. _I still can't hear him!_

"What's wrong? Getting distracted?" Dosu said as he watched Naruto narrowly dodge a kunai that flew towards his head by moving ever slightly to the side.

"Hm." Asuka watched as Naruto heaved a sigh before running towards Dosu. "It appears that Naruto is running out of patience," she said with a smile.

"Can you blame him?" Haku said as Naruto threw a punch at Dosu, who ducked out of the way. It was the beginning of a fast-paced exchange of taijutsu. "He's been waiting for a chance to fight for a while… although this seems to be slightly more like _retaliation_."

At Haku's words, Sasuke smirked but said nothing. "Hn."

Naruto's kick was blocked by Dosu's forearm with a dull sound and there was a brief flare of pain. _That wasn't normal,_ Naruto thought as he backed away with swift leap.

Dosu, seeing this, smirked. "You noticed, hm?" Dosu laughed as he settled into a low crouch, back slouched. He raised an arm, moving the long grey sleeve to expose an odd metallic gauntlet like device with holes.

"What is that?" Hinata whispered as she stared at the odd device. It looked daunting and was no doubt a weapon of some sort.

Dosu spied the questioning looks all around but he said nothing to provide an answer as to its nature and with a dark chuckle.

Naruto was on guard. _That bastard is acting all smug,_ Naruto noted with distaste. _Getting ahead of himself, is he?_

 _Let's take this up a notch,_ Dosu decided as he got within close range of his opponent. He grunted as he took a punch to his torso but he braced himself in time. Dosu decided to take the opportunity as he reared his fist for a punch but Naruto blocked the attack with a forearm but he had expected that.

Suddenly, an unbearably high-pitched sound rang out causing more than one to give startled sounds of pain and surprise. Many had to slam their hands over their ears to block out the deafening sound but it was a hard feat, especially to those with enhanced senses.

Kiba had a pained grimaced as he struggled to hold in sounds of pain. Akamaru was whimpering in his arms before moving to hide inside Kiba's jacket, as if it would help against the unbearable sound. Asuka gritted her teeth, head throbbing and ears ringing sharply.

 _Its so loud!_ Asuka thought, eyes trained determinedly on the battle below.

 _What a troublesome jutsu,_ Kakashi thought as he stared with narrowed eyes at Dosu's mechanical device. The loud noise pained him but he was able to easily ignore it. Directing chakra to his ears helped as well but he knew that it was worse for his students and the young Inuzuka. _You'll have to defeat him quickly Naruto._

The roar of sound seemed to go on for an eternity when it was really but a few seconds. The heavy silence that followed seemed almost disconcerting.

Asuka scowled, taking her hands off her ears cautiously. Her ears were ringing and her head was throbbing with pain but it was quickly disappearing with the aid of her magic and chakra, in addition with her enhancements as a Dragon Slayer.

She glanced to the others and they all wore equal looks of discontent.

"Such a jutsu," Haku murmured, "is bothersome but effective."

"Tell me about it," Suigetsu grumbled as he rubbed at an ear with a hand. "If we were affected like that imagine how Naruto is being in its direct path."

Asuka returned her gaze to the fight, staring intently through the fading smoke and dust.

Naruto's and Dosu's forms became visible a moment later, both regarding each other at a distance. Dosu seemed smug even though most of his face was covered by bandages. Naruto also seemed to have taken some damage, although neither Sasuke or Asuka were surprised. Combined with being within direct range of the attack and Naruto's own enhanced senses and the nature of the attack, it was only natural.

 _Find a way to minimize its effects Naruto,_ Sasuke thought, _or counter it somehow._

"You pack a heavy hit but my jutsu is even better because it travels at the speed of _sound_." Dosu revealed. "You might be able to dodge my attacks but this little gadget I wear allows for me to attack with the power of _sound_."

"Sound?"

"The human eardrum can rupture when exposed to sound levels in excess of a hundred and fifty decibels. More over if the sound is powerful enough to upset the fluid within the deepest inner ear canals, it becomes impossible for you to maintain your balance."

Naruto scowled as he contemplated Dosu's words for a brief moment. Such an attack would be devastating. Loosing your sense of balance? A person wouldn't be able to move, much less walk in a goddamn line.

"Feeling a little dizzy? Nauseous? That's right, its best to not even try to stand up for a while." Dosu laughed.

Naruto stood, casually wiping away at the blood that had trailed at the side of his face from his ear. "Your jutsu is a damn hassle and annoying, I'll give you that and on anyone else it _would_ have worked." Naruto sighed.

"What?" Dosu said confusedly, disbelief becoming apparent on his face. "But how? You should have been incapacitated!"

"If you expect me to reveal why it didn't work, you're out of your damn mind." Naruto rolled his eyes as he lunged into an attack. _My accelerated healing as an Uzumaki helped a bit but its still an annoyance. Kurama would have healed me completely already if it hadn't been for that damn seal that Orochimaru put on me. That attack almost did me in, that piece of shit. I've never even heard of sound being used that way before! I need to finish him off before he uses that thing again!_

Naruto, deciding that enough was enough, unsheathed his sword. Dosu, seeing this, narrowed his eyes and brought up his arm with Sound Drill.

 _This time I'll get him and he'll_ _stay_ _down,_ Dosu thought darkly and he tensed as Naruto lunged towards him, sword drawn. Dosu raised his arm with his armored arm in defense and as Naruto's sword met the metal, there was a resounding clang that echoed sharply. Dosu prepared his jutsu, intent on fully incapacitating his opponent.

Naruto snarled, eyes darkening as he saw Dosu's intent and to the Otogakure shinobi's shock, Naruo's sword was suddenly engulfed in violent lightning, cutting through Dosu's metallic device with startling ease. Dosu gave a shout of pain as he hastily tried to retreat, his arm burning with pain as he felt the sword graze across his flesh. Blood was already seeping through heavily and staining the ground.

Dosu stared incredulously at the sword the blond wielded. It was glowing a bright blue with lightning licking at the metal like flames and whose sparks didn't seem to bother the blond at all. It made an ominous sound, sharp and crackling in a way that promised pain.

"Lightning Release?!" Dosu snarled.

Naruto smirked as he lifted his sword. "You should be more concerned about yourself," Naruto mockingly suggested.

Dosu blinked in confusion for a moment before looking down at his Sound Drill, rage very nearly overcoming him as he saw its state. The Sound Drill was badly damaged, its metal warped and the holes that had conveyed sound destroyed.

Kin gaped at the state of Dosu's main weapon. "He destroyed it?!" Kin exclaimed to herself, her eyes wide with shock. "No way… Is there actually a chance that Dosu will—will _lose_?!" Kin risked a glance to her 'sensei'. Orochimaru didn't seem to show any reaction at all, merely staring down indifferently and arms crossed over his chest. But still. Just looking at him brought fear to her heart. _We've already failed once before! And now Dosu—_ Kin didn't even want to finish the thought.

Dosu gritted his teeth, seething silently in rage as he forced himself to remain a semblance of calm as he unlatched the Sound Drill from his arm, throwing it away from him. Blood seeped to the floor, adding to the growing puddle, and without the Sound Drill, the wound on his arm was very much more apparent. He looked a grisly sight, blood starkly obvious on his clothes. Dosu swiftly ripped a piece of his sleeve off, wrapping it around his arm in a makeshift bandage as he considered his opponent.

Naruto was staring back with dark eyes and a shadowed face, sword sparking widely with lightning and his form settled into an offensive stance.

"This isn't over yet!" Dosu threw a barrage of kunai toward Naruto in rapid succession, narrowing his eyes when Naruto used his sword to _cut_ through them.

"Woah," Chouji said in amazement. "I saw him doing that before but… how's he doing that?"

Asuma raised an impressed eyebrow. _Just how far along are they on Nature Transformation?_ "He's channeling lightning through his sword, thereby greatly increasing its piercing power. It's how he was able to cut through those kunai but to _that_ he must have been channeling a great amount of chakra… not to mention control." _And for being_ _his_ _son, I thought his affinity would lean more towards Wind…_

Said control was incredibly hard to maintain. Naruto could only just keep the lightning from lashing at _himself_. Not for the first time, Naruto viciously cursed out Orochimaru in his mind. Despite his anger, Naruto remained outwardly calm.

 _That damn lightning is a problem,_ Dosu thought. _I can't use anymore of my Sound Jutsu since my Sound Drill is destroyed. If I get within range, there's a chance that that lightning will hit me. He got too close last time but I cant just throw kunai and shuriken at him!_

Dosu didn't have the chance to even make his next move.

Naruto descended upon him with all the fury and determination of a pissed off shinobi, sword glowing with raging lightning. His eyes were a dark stormy blue, very much unlike their cerulean hue and cold with calculation and indifference. With efficient movements, Naruto's sword cut through the air with a sharp sound, as well as Dosu's torso.

Dosu's howl of pain joined the sound of crackling lightning and the sound of surprise from others was aimed more at the sheer damage that Dosu gained. Dosu's torso gained a large laceration, ranging from his shoulder to his hip, bleeding seemingly profusely and without end.

His pain was apparent even through the makeshift mask of bandages but Naruto could care less and continued his attack. The Oto shinobi was breathing raggedly, pressing a hand against the wound on his chest as if it would help.

"Why you—" Dosu snarled, curses about to spill and hands readying to execute a jutsu, Sound Drill be dammed, but Naruto didn't give him the opportunity yet again. Dosu could only just barely parry off Naruto's sword with his kunai in a blood slicked hand.

Time and time again, Naruto attacked relentlessly.

It was a slow realization for some but for others it dawned quickly. The way that Naruto attacked with such fervor and ruthless calculation, the way that Naruto's sword chipped away piece by piece at Dosu's kunai when they all knew the Uzumaki could cut right through it, the way that slowly but surely Dosu was being injured with small cuts and lacerations that were barely a hindrance on its own but together a lethal threat.

Dosu's disorientation was clear to see and perhaps it was the pain but his desperation seeped through his arrogance and earlier confidence. With each step forward from the Uzumaki, Dosu took a step back. Blood weighed heavily at his clothes, trailing across the arena floor in a stark reminder of Dosu's failed attempts to gain the upper hand.

The sound of dark, low laughter sounded out and shinobi turned to stare at one Momochi Zabuza. The Kirigakure shinobi had his attention trained on the Uzumaki but the sharp fanged grin was evident even through his own mask. Bloodlust practically very near well emanated from the swordsman.

"Momochi?" Kakashi said, voice questioning and face coldly indifferent.

Zabuza's grin got even wider if possible. "I like your brats, Hatake." Zabuza said unashamedly, even as he drew confused stares. "The brat is just playing with him." Zabuza barked out, approval lacing his voice.

Haku regarded Zabuza for a moment, noting the weary stares that he earned but that didn't at all bother him. _We may have been reinstated and forgiven,_ Haku thought as a small sharp smile appeared on his face, contrasting sharply with his almost delicate features, _but that doesn't mean that we were before is no less true. Zabuza is still the Hidden Demon of the Mist, a beast of battle that revels in bloodshed, especially that of his enemies._

Kakashi said nothing for a moment, returning to look at his student's battle. He didn't bother to refute Zabuza's words, even if Gai, Kurenai and Asuma were regarding him with vaguely concerned and questioning looks. Kakashi honestly couldn't help but feel pleased and proud at his student.

The Hatake couldn't help the feral satisfaction as he saw the way that fear seeped into the Oto shinobi's eyes, the way that disbelief crossed his face as he realized the futility of his actions.

Zabuza and Kakashi weren't the only ones that approved either.

Sasuke's eyes were colored a demonic red of his Sharingan, practically glowing on his shadowed face as they were trained on the fight below. It was startling to see, practically a reminder to the Rookies of the Uchiha's capabilities and the ferocity of a battle fought not long ago in a dark forest.

Beside him, Asuka was still sitting elegantly upon the railing with her hands clasped gently together as she watched her teammate fight with golden eyes.

There was a sharp clang of a weapon clattering to the floor and those that reset their attention on the fight were greeted by the sight of Dosu on his knees, blood pooling on the floor in a stark crimson and heaving for breath with Naruto towering over him with his blade still rippling with pale lightning and seeming more like a holy weapon held over the Oto shinobi's throat as if for execution.

Tension weighed heavily over the arena, very near palpable with intensity that made more than one shift uneasily.

"Forfeit." Naruto's voice demanded out, his tone sharp and biting.

Dosu stared at the Uzumaki with greeted teeth, tasting the sharp tang of blood on his tongue as rage bubbled on his chest. Pain sparked at his neck from the wisps of lightning that flickered near his throat but it blended with the pain emanating from the rest of his wounds. He was very well aware of blade held at his throat and the threat that it presented and he had no reservations that the chances of the proctor intervening on his behalf were slim at best.

The silence stretched on and Dosu said nothing, pride warring within. He could feel the piercing stare of Orochimaru at his back and practically feel the confusion emanating from Kin.

He could hardly believe it himself.

A sneer formed on Naruto's face and his bared fangs glinted sharply. "Fine then," Naruto said, "have it your way." With that said, Naruto delivered a stunning uppercut that threw Dosu back and the sharp sound of breaking bone sounded out.

The Oto shinobi laid prone on the ground and it was clear that he was unconscious.

"The winner of the match is Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate announced after a moment as he swiped his hand down with finality.

"Woah," Kiba murmured with wide eyes.

 _Naruto was merciless,_ Shikamaru observed. Naruto had thoroughly defeated Dosu. _He managed to stop Dosu's weapon just in time and he recognized the threat that it posed… If Dosu had managed to use his jutsu again, I'm sure that Naruto would have had some trouble… though I'm_ _also_ _sure that he would have won either way. Naruto's is too stubborn to lose to someone like Dosu._

Naruto sharply swung his blade through the air, ridding it of the blood that had stained it, and returned it to its rightful place on his back with a practiced movement. He made his way back to his teammates and friends, jumping over the railing once again to return to them.

Asuka greeted him with a smile, which Naruto easily returned.

"Congratulations, Naruto." Asuka said happily, ecstatic on her friend's behalf. "You fought well."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, the movement going completely unnoticed except for those that knew how to look. "Good job, Naruto." Kakashi added. "You and Sasuke have managed to continue to the final round."

Naruto smiled at his Sensei's words. "Meh, fighting Dosu was alright I guess," Naruto said with a smirk. "Now only Asuka-chan has to fight."

Sasuke stepped closer to Asuka and Naruto as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and rested against the railing. "Team Seven will go to the final round." There were no if's, or's, or but's. They _were_ going to make it. It was simply a fact.

Asuka smiled at the Uchiha's words. "There aren't that many left to fight," she said as she briefly glanced to the arena. The medics were applying rudimentary medical attention to Dosu, before picking him up and placing him on a stretcher to be transported to the medical ward. She could spy Sakura helping and her face was pale and wan as she did her duties.

She seemed terrified and Asuka briefly wondered why. _Did the fight scare her?_ Asuka wondered. _Or is it the blood? She'd have to get used to it soon, especially as a medic. There's a chance she'd see much worse than_ _this_ _._

Kakashi hummed lightly in agreement. "You've all made me proud nonetheless." Kakashi commented coolly.

Suigetsu groaned, resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall. "I want to fight, damn it." He growled. He wanted to be gone from the Kami forsaken forest ages ago.

Haku glanced at his teammate, noting the look of frustration that he wore and the nervous smile that Chojuro had. "You'll have your chance to fight Suigetsu," Haku reassured.

"Although," Chojuro interrupted with an apologetic smile, "it seems that y-you'll have to wait for a bit longer." Chojuro motioned to the board where in their talk, the arena had been emptied and a new battle had been selected.

Suigetsu looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow, his frustration forgotten as he looked at the selection for the next match.

The names on the screen displayed a match many of the Konoha shinobi would have avoided if they could but alas, they could not bend the rules even for their own.

 _Hinata!_ Kurenai thought with gritted teeth and worry. _Of all the opponents—_ Kurenai growled mentally as she stared worriedly at her student. _Please be careful Hinata!_

Hayate hesitated for a moment as he contemplated the chosen names for the next match. He _knew_ that the next match was going to be a disaster. "The next match is _Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji_ ," Hayate announced, a grim frown etched on his face. _The Hyuga Clan will surely hear of this. The Hyuga Heir versus the prodigal lower branch cousin._

Asuka turned her gaze to Hinata and she was met with Hinata's pale face. She seemed one step away from being completely terrified. Her hands were nervously twisting together and they kept clenching and unclenching. Kiba and Shino were both regarding her with worry and as Asuka turned her gaze to Team Gai, she noticed that their two usually enthusiastic and hyper members were unusually grim faced.

Neji however, showed no emotion.

"I never thought that you and I would have to face each other, Hinata." Neji said coolly as he faced Hinata.

Hinata lowered her head slightly. "Nor I, brother," she said softly, her voice holding pained undertones.

"Brother?" Chouji repeated confusedly. "They don't look much alike."

"They're both descended from the Hyuga Clan— one of the most ancient and honorable families of the Konoha. They aren't actually brother and sister." Asuma supplied informationally.

"But they're related somehow right?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kakashi nodded with a shrug, deciding to add his own tidbit of information. "Yes… in the way that a branch of a great tree is related to its trunk. Technically, they're more like cousins."

Naruto gave his sensei a look. "The trunk of a tree?"

"Yes." Lee said, nodding in agreement to Kakashi's comparison. "Hinata belongs to the family's main household, directly descended from the head of the clan, while Neji's family is just a side branch of the clan."

Asuka frowned slightly. "I would say that even though their family, a fight between them wouldn't be all that bad with no hard feelings but between Neji and Hinata, there's more to it than that, right?"

Lee nodded solemnly. "You are right Asuka-chan. It won't be hard to fight for them at all," Lee said as he began to explain his suspicions, of the rumors of bad blood and discontent between the two Hyuga families, of the rules that were decreed by the main branch of the family and how they were broken. "It is said that because of that, there has been friction between the branches of the clan."

 _A clan broken into two different families, one higher than the other…_ Asuka wrinkled her nose in distaste. _How could a family be so separated, so different from one another? That family would treat family like that… How awful._

Hayate glanced between the two fighters as he carefully kept a neutral expression. _This is going to be a hell of a fight and not for the right reasons either._ "Alright," Hayate said, "you may begin when ready."

Both fighters stood silently for a moment with Neji's gaze boring into Hinata, whom avoided her cousin's gaze.

"Hinata," Neji said, "Before we begin, a word of advice and listen to me. Withdraw now," Neji demanded, eyebrows drawn together and eyes hard. "We both know you were _never_ meant to be a shinobi."

Hinata seemed to startle at Neji's words and her eyes widened with shock and hurt.

"You're too kind and gentle," Neji spat. "You seek harmony and avoid conflict. You allow yourself to be easily swayed by others. Admit it," Neji continued as Hinata looked away from him yet again in what he thought was avoidance and cowardice, "you have _no_ confidence. You feel inferior to everyone else here. It would have been better to simply remain a Genin but to register to the Chunin Exams, you need a team of three. You never even wanted to take part in these exams but Shino and Kiba did and you couldn't bare to let your teammates down, could you?"

"You're not exactly wrong." Hinata said, surprising Neji at its strength. "I did feel inferior at once, but that changed." Hinata stood tall and resolute, squarely meeting Neji's gaze who seemed slightly taken aback at her confidence. "I never thought that I could compare to my teammates… They seemed _so much stronger_ than me and my comrades seemed to improve by leaps and bounds. I felt useless and weak. Father's words and actions didn't help much ether." Hinata paused as a small smile formed on her face. "But then, one day, I met Asuka and Naruto."

Asuka blinked in surprise as Hinata turned her gaze to her. _Me?_

Naruto frowned.

"I could tell that Naruto and Asuka were different from the very start." Hinata said. "I saw both of them face so many struggles, so much adversity in the Academy… but despite all that, they managed to succeed in a way that I couldn't. I admired their strength, their will and determination… They inspired me to be better!" Hinata said, her voice strong and completely bereft of the stutter that usually plagued her.

… _Inspired? Me?_ Naruto thought with surprise as his frown deepened slightly. _You shouldn't think so highly of me Hinata, I've made mistakes that I regret._ Naruto glanced at Asuka from the corner of his eye, his chest aching with a pang of sadness. _That I_ _still_ _regret to this very day…_

 _Hinata has always struggled to become what she wanted to be,_ Kurenai thought as her mind flashed back to when she had first met the Hyuga Heir and the Hyuga Clan Head. Meeting Hiashi had been an unpleasant experience. The man had a gaze that could sear the soul and he seemed to hold no room for gentleness or love. He had completely shunned Hinata in favor of Hanabi.

' _Do what you will. She's of less worth than her sister five years her_ _junior_ _. The Hyuga Clan has no use for such an heir.' Hiashi said, his voice cold and gaze unwavering._

"I _know_ that I can do this and if I fail, then I fail knowing that did my best!" Hinata said strongly as she settled into offensive stance. "I'll prove you wrong, brother. I know my worth!"

"A failure will _always_ be a failure." Neji said scathingly. "People can't change no matter how much they try!"

"A failure will always be a failure?" Asuka repeated with a frown. _What exactly happened to him to have such a pessimistic outlook?_ Asuka wondered. _Still, that doesn't give him the right to treat others the way he does, to look down on Hinata the way he does!_

Naruto scowled, glaring heatedly at Neji's back. _Listen to this asshole,_ Naruto snarled mentally. _He's so full of himself!_

"People are judged by their true nature. It is the way of the world. That is why we have an elite and why there are outcasts. We can change our physical appearance, improve our skills with training and studying but ultimately, we are doomed to be judged by what we cannot change. What can't be changed, must be _endured_." Neji uttered with the utmost certainty.

Gai stayed silent as he listened to his student's words with a heavy heart and beside him, Lee was just as somber.

 _Now he's talking about elite and outcasts?_ Asuka's frown turned into something more sorrowful as Neji's words brought forth unbidden memories. _I remember… I remember being weak, crying for someone to save me, to erase the pain from losing Grandine and Jellal all but abandoning me…_

Asuka's gaze moved to Hinata. The Hyuga Heir held a look of sadness but worst of all, she could spy fear blooming in her eyes. Neji's words were affecting Hinata no matter how hard she tried to stop them from doing so.

 _Brother,_ Hinata thought morosely, _what did I do? What made you hold such hatred for me?... I know you're wrong, I_ _have_ _changed! It has to be enough because I don't know what I'll do if it isn't. But that look in your eyes… it scares me. I_ _fear_ _for you brother; can't you see that?!_

Sasuke sneered as he listened to the Hyuga's words.

Neji continued, eyes now boring heated anger and composure giving way for bitter feelings.

"We are who we are Hinata, and we must _live_ with it. Just as I must live with the fact that you were born into the elite of our clan while I am from a lesser branch. I understand these things because I see the world _clearly_ with my Byakugan. Despite your brave words, what you're really thinking is that—"

"That's enough!" Asuka's voice sounded out

Both Hyuga's startled, snapping their attention to the blue haired kunoichi.

Asuka met Neji's scornful glare with one of her own and she bit back a growl. "Save your words Hyuga! They're not wanted nor needed!" Asuka declared with a snarl, her voice leaving no room for argument. "Fight him Hinata!"

Hinata stared at Asuka with surprise. "Asuka?" She murmured confusedly but Asuka was staring at her with a surprisingly heated gaze. Her eyes were a near molten gold with the passion of her anger but Hinata could see that there was something else in her eyes too.

Hinata could see the other Rookies staring at her too, each with the same varying look of wonder.

Asuka straightened, shoulders reared back and head held tall.

" _I believe in you, Hinata!"_ Asuka said with utter confidence and faith and Hinata, Hinata couldn't help but be amazed.

 _I_ _have_ _changed,_ Hinata thought with certainty. _I trained harder, got stronger—I know I have! I won't let Neji's words dismiss that! I'll prove it to him and my clan!_

Neji scowled as she saw the uncertainty fade away from Hinata's face.

"Fight me brother. I will prove you wrong and you'll see for yourself with your own eyes!" Hinata brought her hands together before her in a familiar hand sign and Neji, seeing this, did the same.

 _I need to do this on my own,_ Hinata thought. _But thank you for your words Asuka. Never again. I won't be brought down and I'll hold myself tall, despite everything else!_

" _Byakugan,_ " both Hyuga's simultaneously called out before swiftly settling into the same battle stance. Both held a palm extended in the air, placing a leg outstretched before them. Their eyes, surrounded by veins, stared at each other with an assessing gaze.

Kurenai, seeing the hesitation disappear from Hinata's face, couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. _Hinata, you've already grown so much… I worried for you but I see now that I have nothing to fear. Win or lose—you've already made me proud._

Lee straightened in recognition. "Of course," he murmured to himself. "This is the Hyuga Style…"

Asuka glanced at the taijutsu user with a questioning gaze, Lee seeing this, explained his words.

"It is the most effective type of taijutsu found in our village," Lee informed as his hands clenched to fists at his sides.

"I've heard of it but never anything with much detail." Asuka said as she leaned forward slightly, her hair sliding past her shoulders and obscuring her vision slightly. Idly pushed it back behind her ear. "Which makes sense. A Clan would never allow such information to be seen by outsiders. I only know what others have provided or seen for myself."

Genma smiled at Asuka words as his mind flashed to the numerous bookcases Asuka held filled to the brim with knowledge.

"They use their taijutsu in conjunction with their Kekkei Genkai, in this case, the _Byakugan_." Kakashi said informatively and he hid his amusement as his students, and the other Genin around him, perked up with curiosity. "It's a visual jutsu like Sasuke's Sharingan. In fact, they say that the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan was derived from the Byakugan sometime long ago but for sheer power of insight, the Byakugan is stronger of the two."

Sasuke nodded absently as he took in the provided information even as a stray thought passed his mind that if his father had heard such words, he would have been fervently disagreeing with his sensei's words. Still, he wondered if what his Sensei said was true.

Did the Sharingan really originate from the Byakugan?

Asuka returned her gaze to the arena, where all stood still for a moment before a second later, both Hinata and Neji ran forward in an unspoken agreement to attack. Asuka was surprised and amazed at the speed of their attacks and was fascinated by the exchange. She could see both striking with open palms and precision and the sound of palms striking sounded out.

Chojuro leaned forward at the railing, idly adjusting his glasses as he watched the fight intently. "They're fast!" Chojuro murmured with awe.

"I've never seen a Hyuga fight before," Haku said. "It's interesting to see."

Hinata dodged and weaved between Neji's attacks. She held her hand like a blade as she struck at Neji, aiming to points that she knew would be devastating. She needed to be careful because Neji would do the same and with his anger stirred from before, would be more devastating. She focused on finding a hole in Neji's defense, waiting for the opportunity to present itself and when it did, she struck.

 _Now!_ Hinata gritted her teeth, surging forward with a chakra charged hand towards Neji's torso but to her utter frustration, Neji spied this and dodged her attack as he backed away. All she had managed to do was graze Neji's clothing.

"Did she get him?!" Chouji asked aloud.

"She hardly touched him!" Kiba growled, worry for his teammate rising as Neji settled into an offensive stance yet again. "That wasn't enough."

Lee shook his head. "Even so," Lee said as he kept his eyes on the fight. Neji and Hinata exchanged a series of attacks, their hands moving with great speed that they were almost impossible to track. "A glancing blow is enough. That is what makes the Hyuga Clan the most formidable of fighters."

"Can you elaborate?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know more about his possible enemy. One or the other would continue to the final round and they were both Hyuga. Having any information would be beneficial and getting more was smart.

"Their taijutsu is a unique one that has been passed down for generations." Gai explained, "Its not the kind of taijutsu that Lee and I employ. We concentrate on inflicting _external_ damage. We use crushing blows to raise contusions and break limbs, pounding our enemies. The Hyuga way is to attack their opponent's _internal_ organs and the chakra network, through which the chakra flows. Their way is more… _subtle_. Perhaps not as trhilling to watch but it gradually takes effect with devastating results."

Asuka stored away the information in the back of her mind, wondering idly if she could find a way to defend against such an attack or if she could even create a similar attack of her own. _Although,_ Asuka thought, _if I did, no doubt the Hyuga would be outraged beyond belief._

"That sounds like it would hurt," Suigetsu murmured with a frown. "A lot." He shuddered to imagine the sheer pain. _Internal damage? Fuck that!_

Kakashi nodded seriously as he added his own piece of information. "You see, you can't build up your internal organs no matter how much you train. Even the toughest shinobi is vulnerable to this kind of attack."

"Attacking the chakra network…" Asuka tilted her heads slightly as she imagined the sheer damage such an attack would cause. She was well aware of the danger it posed and the consequences of even one such blow. In the right area, she was sure that it may as well cause death. "With how woven the system is with the internal organs, the possibility of damage is tremendous. If even just one attack hits, I image that recovery would be long and complicated, that is, if the attack isn't aimed at a vital chakra point like near the heart…" Asuka let her words trail off but what was unsaid was clear.

"Seriously?" Chouji squeaked out in slight fear.

Lee nodded in agreement to Asuka's words. "As Asuka said, the chakra system is woven with the vascular system but they are tied so closely, that they are nearly one and the same, so when there is an attack against the chakra system, it would do damage to such vital organs as well." Lee narrowed his eyes as he watched Neji attack Hinata again.

Asuka listened intently as the capabilities of the Byakugan were further explained, of how far the visual prowess of the Byakugan extended, and of how they attacked with unique burst of chakra that drilled into vital points that they only saw.

Hinata had avoided many of Neji's attacks and countered some with her own, but a few had come too close for comfort. Already she was tiring even though her resolve to prove Neji's words wrong continued strong. She had always been well aware of Neji's prodigal abilities but to experience like this was jarring.

 _I can't give up,_ Hinata thought. _I have to give it my all!_

Neji slapped Hinata's hand that had aimed for his arm, easily countering the attack that followed afterward with another of his own. _Pathetic,_ Neji sneered as he increased his speed.

The intensity of attacks surged until suddenly, all movement ceased.

"Did she get him?!" Kiba asked anxiously as Shino tensed beside him.

Neji had a hand to Hinata's chest and the other held at his side. Hinata had her hand extended to Neji's shoulder and her free hand held close to her as well. For a moment, it seemed that nothing had happened, that is, until Hinata gave a cry of pain and blood spilled from her mouth.

"So that's it? That's all there is to the Main Branch's power?" Neji said derisively, his face cold and uncaring.

Kurenai's eyes widened with shock and panic. "Hinata!"

"What? No way, Hinata hit him! I know she did!" Kiba insisted.

Hinata heaved for breath as her chest burned with pain. Blood stained the corners of her mouth and sweat beaded at her brow, but despite that determination still burned in her eyes. _I'm not done yet!_ Hinata pushed the away Neji's hand as she reared her hand back for another strike.

Determination would not be enough.

Neji saw through her actions and caught her arm and struck at the chakra points on her arm with quick and merciless succession.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at Neji's actions and watched as Neji pushed back Hinata's sleeve to reveal Hinata's arm. _This kid really holds a grudge. I'm almost sure he's just barely holding back from killing her._

Hinata's eyes went wide with shock and disbelief. "W-What? But—all this t-time you were –"

"That's right," Neji sneered. "I could see your chakra points this whole time."

"What?" Asuka frowned. "Couldn't she see these chakra points? But wait, she hit him too… Why isn't he affected the way she is?"

Kakashi shook his head as he explained the chakra points in the chakra network.

 _I knew about chakra points but I didn't know you could increase or decrease the flow of chakra depending on where you hit. There's still so much that I don't know… The difference between chakra and magic is incredible but so are the similarities. Where magic is held within an inner container, chakra flows like blood. Both can be increased with training but Magic can be boosted through releasing their_ _Second Origin_ _and even through their_ _Third Origin_ _, but the consequences of that are life altering. Does Chakra work the same way? Can it be increased like that? Is Chakra Exhaustion similar to Magical Deficiency Disease?_

"Maybe the Byakugan is like the Sharingan," Naruto mused as both Sasuke and Asuka turned to him. "Maybe she couldn't see the chakra points because there's a stage that she has to unlock or something."

Asuka hummed contemplatingly. "You're on to something there, Naruto… but I don't think we'll really know anytime soon what with Hyuga Clan secrets and all that. But it's a theory worth giving thought."

Hinata's sound of pain rung out as she was sent sprawling across the ground. Hinata panted as she shakily turned, kneeling on the ground and willing herself to stand.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would, I'll give you that." Neji said as he stepped closer to Hinata. "But I'm completely out of your league and that won't change. This is what separates the elite from the failures."

 _Man does he like to hear himself talk,_ Shikamaru thought with a groan but that didn't change the worry he felt. _Hinata is injured and by the blood she coughed up earlier, it's pretty serious. There's no way she can continue like this no matter how much I wish otherwise._ Shikamaru sighed, feeling abruptly tired. He lowered his eyes slightly but didn't dare to stray his gaze. He needed to watch Hinata fight to the end.

Asuka's pursed her lips as she listened to Neji's words about destiny and fate and her anger mounted as he demanded Hinata forfeit the match. "Destiny and fate?" Asuka murmured to herself with distaste.

 _This guy is crazy!_ Chouji thought, glad that he decided to forfeit. _Whoever fights him in the Final Round is in for one hell of a fight!_

Hinata glared at the floor as she struggled to get to her feet. Her body shook with her pain but she pushed it down. She disregarded the blood she coughed, wiping it away with her hand. "I-I won't give up now!" She said strongly, sharply contrasting her weakened form. She coughed up more blood, spiking shock and worry among her friends and teammates but despite that, she settled into her clan battle stance.

 _She's reached her limit,_ Kurenai thought worriedly. _One more hit and she's done._

Neji's eyes narrowed before he shrugged as he too raised his palm. "Have it your way," Neji said coldly.

 _Neji's hits to Hinata's chakra points have completely stopped her chakra flow. That means that she can no longer send chakra into her opponent's body to fight in the Gentle Fist Style. This match is as good as over,_ Kakashi determined. _He's strong, but he's not the only one._ Kakashi's gaze drifted to around the arena, noting the possible major contenders. _There's an unusual amount of highly skilled Genin in this Exam._

 _It looks like Neji is going to win this match,_ Gai thought with a shake of his head. _She has spirit and determination but she doesn't have what it takes to bring him down. It's admirable that she's lasted this long._

"There's a big difference in strength between the two." Suigetsu noted absently as he watched Hinata stand and settle into the Hyuga's Gentle Fist Style once more.

"Almost seems kind of unfair, doesn't it?" Chojuro murmured. "But the real world won't afford fair matches."

Suigetsu nodded in agreement. "That, my friend, are true words."

Unfortunately, despite Hinata's determination and will to keep going, she was still outmatched. Neji continued to dodge her attacks and any attacks that Hinata landed seemed to have little to no effect on the other. It didn't help that Hinata was tiring and the attacks that Neji had dealt had worn her down.

It wasn't long before Neji had Hinata sprawled across the ground with blood trailing down the side of her lips and seemingly unconscious.

Hayate pursed his lips. He stepped towards Hinata, trying to spy any signs that she might wake up or somehow continue, but after a few moments, it was clear that she wouldn't.

 _Hinata…_ Kurenai closed her eyes as she gritted her teeth. _You've done well. Don't ever doubt that._

"The winner is Hyuga Neji." Hayate announced, grim faced as he swiped down a hand, signifying the end of the match.

* * *

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

* * *

 **ALRIGHT,** SO I never thought that this fic would run so long but I'm determined to finish it even if my muse crashes and burns sometimes. I can't stress enough how much I appreciate those who follow and actually like my story, which admittedly, was a bit of a surprise.

Also, sorry if the dialogue is a bit boring.

 **The way that Hinata was so damn nervous fighting Neji pissed me off. She was practically a scared damn rabbit about to keel over. Just** _ **Ugh**_ **. It pissed me off as much as her English dubbed voice (though some people might like it, to each their own). She only started fighting after Naruto encouraged her and Sakura only shook off Ino's attack after Naruto screamed at her. All these girls just piss me off tbh, in canon, except for Tenten and Temari. BUT THAT'S JUST MY OPINION.**

 **ANYWAY,** I'M also on the fence on who _**Gaara, Asuka and Lee**_ should fight. Like, _Gaara vs. Asuka? Gaara vs. Lee? Lee vs Asuka?_ **I can't decide! I'll probably close my eyes and choose randomly, like damn!**

 **POLL IS OPEN! I'D LIKE AN OPINION AND AM CURIOUS! VOTE ON PROFILE!**

 **REVIEW AND THANK YOU.**

 **TBC and REVISED.**


	22. Chapter 22: CHUNIN EXAMS -- OVER

**CHAPTER 22: CHUNIN EXAMS – FOD PRELIM – The Fight Goes On**

 **THE CHUNIN EXAMS PRELIMS ALMOST OVER! I want to thank everyone that's still following this story and who have reviewed! I appreciate your opinions and input! The Finals are going to be something different in this, I'm sure.**

 **I appreciate the awesome suggestions!**

 **Anyway, when Naruto dragged his hand through Hinata's blood and made a vow to win, I could only CRINGE because all I was thinking was like, 'Naruto, you could get a fucking disease or something.' Also, I think I hate Sakura as much as I hate Orihime's perpetual damsel in distress attitude.**

 **Battle scenes aren't my thing but I tried, sorry lol. Like seriously.**

* * *

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

* * *

"The next match will begin." Hayate announced, " _Hozuki Suigetsu vs Tsurigi Misumi_. Please step forward."

"Finally!" Suigetsu exclaimed with a wide grin, his sharp teeth fully displayed. "It's my turn!"

Zabuza smirked, nodding to his student. "This shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Do your best Suigetsu," Haku said with a smile as Chojuro nodded beside him.

"I'm sure you'll win Suigetsu!" Chojuro added with a firm nod.

Suigetsu scoffed, even as he appreciated their words. "Of course I'm going to win! That guy won't even know what hit him."

Asuka smiled at their interaction. It eased the worry she'd held over Haku. She'd worried that Haku would be lonely, that he'd forget the words that they had exchanged on the bridge and that he'd see himself as nothing more than a tool… That had changed, obviously, but still. She couldn't help it. It was relieving to see that he'd found friends, that he and Zabuza had managed to get a second chance at life.

She was happy to see him again – and in Konoha nonetheless – even though she hated the fact that Orochimaru was now associated with the visit.

"Begin!"

Tsurugi Misumi looked as suspicious as he seemed with beady eyes hidden glasses and a face largely covered by a sort of veil. Now that Asuka thought about it, Tsurugi, Akado, and Yakushi all seemed to wear the same thing. A sort of uniform, then.

The fight between Suigetsu and Tsurugi had been interesting to watch…. If one liked one-sided fights. As a Hozuki, Suigetsu had the special ability that allowed him to turn his body into liquid, which was very fitting considering that Tsurugi himself had the ability to stretch his body like rubber and dislocate his joints. Tsurugi tried multiple times to wrap his limbs around Suigetsu, aiming to suffocate the Kiri shinobi, but he failed each time.

 _Suigetsu has an interesting ability,_ Asuka thought, _but I wonder if this means he's that much more affected by Lightning Jutsu… and maybe even Earth Jutsu. He should probably come up with a sort of defensive measure, especially against Lightning…_

Suigetsu grew impatient and very much disappointed in the first five minutes into the match and it showed in the way that Suigetsu lodged Kubikuribocho into the ground before taking down Tsurugi with brutal taijutsu alone.

Well, more like he slammed Tsurugi's face into the floor with enough force that had many cringing at the crack of bone.

 _That seems to be a growing trend I think,_ Asuka thought wryly.

It was a pitifully fast fight.

"Hozuki Suigetsu proceeds to the final round," Hayate voiced, hiding his amusement at Suigetsu's obvious frustration and disappointed. He looked how Sasuke and Naruto had felt after their fights.

"Well… at least he got it over with?" Chojuro pointed out as Suigetsu retrieved his sword and returned to the walkway with a huff.

"That has got to be the shittiest fight I've ever fucking fought." Suigetsu muttered angrily to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Think of it this way Suigetsu, now at least in the finals you'll be against opponents you know will at least offer a challenge." Asuka reassured Suigetsu, whom perked up slightly at her words. "You might fight against Naruto, Neji, or even Sasuke."

Suigetsu eyed the swords strapped to Naruto's and Sasuke's backs and then his gaze drifted thoughtfully towards said Hyuga. "I guess… but I something tells me we won't be fighting for a while." Suigetsu gave a sigh of resignation. "But I guess on the bright side, we'll be able to get the fuck out of here. I want to get a decent night of sleep and some good food."

"Then it's good that there's only two matches next." Haku replied as he motioned to the board. "Speaking of matches…"

"Woah," Kiba breathed as he stared at the board in disbelief. "Asuka is finally going next…"

"… and its against Lee." Shikamaru said his mind tried flashed through what he knew of both of the fighters. Asuka was a powerhouse but Lee wasn't to be underestimated despite his unusual character and looks. _Lee is going to have to give it his all. There's no way that he could afford to hold back against_ _her_ _._ "This fight is definitely going to be something."

Chouji nodded eagerly in agreement. "That's putting it lightly!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he straightened abruptly, staring at the board baring his teammates name for a long moment. He shook his head, turning to regard said teammate who looked just as surprised. "Asuka-chan…"

"It's finally your turn Asuka," Sasuke said, a small frown forming on his lips. His mind flashed to the Forest of Death as he tried to remember the few instances he had paid attention to Lee. He had been more preoccupied by the greater danger that Orochimaru had posed and in that effort… _protecting_ the other Rookies, but he had seen them fight when he'd seen them hold their own to a degree. He remembered bits of Lee's impressive taijutsu clearly, however.

Gai turned towards Kakashi with a manic gleam in his eyes. "My Eternal Rival!" He shouted enthusiastically, a light beaming on him from seemingly out of nowhere, causing many to wince and turn away. "It seems that our students will be put to the test!" Gai smirked, "And I'm willing to bet that Lee is the one that will come out victorious in the end!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his words. "Hm… Are you sure about that, Gai?" Kakashi said lowly.

"Of course!" Gai insisted firmly. "My student has trained hard!"

Aoba shook his head slowly. "Sorry Gai but I'm with Hatake on this one," Aoba said. "I'm in Asuka-chan's corner. I've known her for a long time and I don't think she'll lose."

Genma and Raido nodded.

"Sorry Gai," Raido said as he shrugged apologetically.

Gai frowned at their words but his faith in his student remained strong. "We shall see, my friends! The power of _youth_ will prevail!"

Kakashi ignored their exchange and instead regarded his student. Sasuke and Naruto flanked her as always and Kakshi inwardly smiled as he noticed the hidden look of concern that they regarded her with. Asuka didn't seem to notice it or look nervous at all, but instead had a look of anticipation and she held a small smile on her face.

"Asuka?" Kakashi said as he neared his student.

At the sound of his voice, Asuka turned her attention to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Do your best." Kakashi murmured as he surreptitiously patted Asuka's head gently, making Asuka giggle quietly as she gave the shinobi a fond smile.

"I will!" Asuka replied as Kakashi withdrew his hand. She gave a brief nod to her teammates before turning to the railing and jumped with ease over it, landing silently in the arena before making her way to the middle where both Hayate and Lee awaited.

Lee stood a small distance away from Asuka and both shinobi stared determinedly at each other. Hayate stood between them at the side, glancing between the two every so often. " _Rock Lee vs. Asuka_ – You may begin when ready." Hayate said even as he inwardly placed his bets on Asuka and cheered her on. _You can do this Asuka,_ he thought, _but don't underestimate Gai's student._

Lee stayed silent for a moment, regarding Asuka with hard eyes. Lee could see the fiery determination in Asuka and he knew that the fight ahead of him was going to be a tough one.

"Before we begin Asuka-chan, there is something I say and ask of you." Lee said unusually seriously.

Asuka tilted her head slightly to side inquiringly before nodding firmly.

Lee smiled. "I must ask that you fight against me with everything you have." Lee requested, "I respect you as a shinobi and a comrade but you must know that I do not plan to lose. I will _not_ let my Sensei down!"

Asuka couldn't help but smile at his words and at his determination. "It's the same for me, Lee. I can't let my teammates or Kakashi-sensei down." Asuka said as excitement built in her chest. Something told her that this fight was going to interesting and far from disappointing. "I'll fight you on equal grounds Lee!"

In her corner with the awaiting medics, Sakura couldn't help but sneer and glare at the blue haired girl. She was inwardly cheering Lee on, if only so he could kick Asuka's ass and knock her down a peg or two. _He looks as much as a loser as Asuka does,_ Sakura noticed with disgust as she took in Lee's green suit, his bowl cut, and his _eyebrows_. Sakura shuddered in revulsion and her face twisted into something unsavory.

"Losers—the both of them." Sakura muttered darkly to herself.

On the balcony, Gai stared at the blue haired girl. "I don't believe your student knows that she's going up against a different kind of prodigy, Kakashi."

Kakashi shook his head. "She knows what she's doing, Gai." Kakashi turned his head slightly to the side as he regarded Gai. "You shouldn't underestimate her. Asuka is in a league of her own. You should know that."

A large beaming smile formed on Lee's face. "Our youth will be tested and whoever wields greater spirit will prevail!" Lee said passionately as he began settled into a fighting stance. "I am glad that I have the honor of fighting against you, Asuka-chan!"

Asuka grinned as she settled into her own battle stance. She shifted a leg back and raised her hand and made a beckoning motion, "I can say the same to you Lee!" She replied with equal enthusiasm.

For a moment they just stood there, gazing at each other, but in the next instant they lunged at each other in an unspoken agreement. In the next moment, their match seemed to truly begin as their forms blurred with their speed.

"Amazing," Chojuro murmured as he leaned closer, as if to get a closer look and squinted his eyes futilely. "They're both really fast. I can barely track them!"

Asuka leaned back, dodging a kick that sailed over her head and as she got closer to the ground, she used a hand to balance herself. She kicked at Lee's torso and smiled as the green clad shinobi swiftly blocked it with a forearm and backed out of range. She flipped herself upright and regarded Lee who stood a small distance away.

"Hm," Lee smiled, "you are an exceptional fighter, Asuka-chan, but I know there is more to your power!"

The blue haired kunoichi raised an eyebrow. "I can say the same for you," she replied before she rushed forward without another word. Asuka wanted to get within Lee's guard and get a good hit in but she knew that that would be a hard thing to do.

Lee was prepared however as he met Asuka's hit, a punch, with one of his own. The small shockwave that emanated from their hit caused sounds of surprise and awe within the viewers as it only confirmed the sheer strength behind their attacks.

Naruto winced at the proof of Asuka's great physical strength. He'd sparred enough with her to know that very well the potential pain that it caused. Just remembering caused him to feel phantom pain and he idly rubbed at his chest as if to ease it and from the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke do the same to his shoulder.

Both Sasuke and Naruto shared an understanding wince.

"Asuka-chan's hits hurts a lot. They can take you by surprise if you're not careful." Naruto murmured.

"Tell me about it," Sasuke muttered.

Lee swiftly backed away from Asuka to a safe distance as he gave a hiss of pain. Lee wrung his hand, clenching and unclenching it into a fist as he gave Asuka a look of surprise. _That really hurt,_ Lee noted and as if to confirm his thoughts, his hand throbbed with pain. _Despite her outward appearance, Asuka-chan wields great physical strength! Although I need to do better if I am to win! Perhaps—_

The green clad shinobi cartwheeled away from Asuka as she spun on her leg and aimed a high kick towards Lee's torso but Asuka didn't stop there, as she followed Lee's retreating form. Lee ducked under another kick and Lee decided to try to gamble his luck.

 _Let's see if you can dodge this Asuka-chan!_ Lee pressed his speed as he retaliated against Asuka with a high kick from his left foot and he was surprised when the attack actually landed. Lee shook his surprise however, not wanting to falter his rhythm or give Asuka an opportunity to counter, and he followed his attack with a series of kicks that forced Asuka into the air.

" _Primary Lotus!"_

 _He's strong,_ Asuka though as she managed to bring her hands before her in defense and she grimaced as Lee's attacks continued to force her into the air. Her caution rose as she spied white ribbons of bandages beginning to surround her. _He's going to do something!_

Asuka was proven right as the bandages began to encircle her seemingly on their own accord and thinking quickly, Asuka withdrew a kunai and cut through the swath of bandages, causing Lee to scowl.

"You won't get away that easily Asuka-chan!" Lee exclaimed as he wrapped an iron grip around Asuka so she wouldn't escape. The world around them began to blur as they spun to dizzying speeds and began to descend to the ground, but not before Lee made sure Asuka was beneath him as a cushion.

Asuka was shocked at Lee's attack and as she felt the wind whip by her and nipped at her clothes and skin, she couldn't help but admire the sheer beauty and brutality of Lee's taijutsu prowess. It was certainly worth praise and she was sure that Sasuke and Naruto would want to spar against him, if only to improve their own taijutsu.

Lee gritted his teeth as he felt the painful strain of his attacks but he resolutely ignored it as he slammed Asuka to the ground, causing it to break apart under the great force. He backed away from the damage and straightened himself, watching intently through the small dust clouds and broken slabs of rock.

He felt bad using such an attack meant for his enemies against a comrade but Lee understood very well that he couldn't hold back against Asuka. Perhaps he would have against any other but against shinobi such as Team Seven, Neji and Gaara? No. It was best to take them out as swiftly as possible.

 _Even an ordinary Lotus puts an enormous strain on the body,_ Gai thought somberly as he watched his student with worry. _You've got to finish her off Lee!_

"Look at the damage he caused with one attack." Kurenai said softly with shock.

Asuma chewed on the end of a cigarette, resisting the urge to light it as he nodded in agreement. "That was a hard hit. I think Kakashi might have been wrong and overestimated his student."

Kakashi's sharp ears caught the comment and he gave no indication that he heard. He merely watched the battle, stuffing his hands into his pockets as his nails dug into his palms. _I know you can do this Asuka,_ Kakashi thought firmly.

A cautious smile formed on Lee's face. "Did I do it?" Lee said aloud as he turned to the proctor who was also gazing at the crater. "I wi—"

"Not so fast, Lee." Asuka's soft voice sounded out as Lee turned to face her quickly, shock clear on his face as he watched her rise from the rubble like a phoenix would from the ashes. Asuka pushed aside a small boulder with a hand, sending it crashing to the ground. She patted at her kimono, brushing away the dust and dirt that clung to her before meeting Lee's eyes.

Asuka smiled.

"That really hurt Lee." Asuka admitted as she rubbed a darkening bruise on her face.

Lee's jaw dropped and he sputtered as his mind raced to understand what happened. Lee managed to compose himself after a moment however and he pointed indignantly towards the large crater. "H-How did— I hit you! You should not be able to move!" Lee exclaimed as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"With as much force as she was hit with—Asuka should at least have a broken bone or two." Zabuza observed with interest and was interested to hear her response. Asuka seemed fine however, aside from bruises and scratches.

"That look in her eyes…" Haku murmured, almost reverently. "I've seen it before."

The Sky Dragon Slayer grinned, baring her sharp fangs. "You would have been right Lee," Asuka uttered as her grin settled into a smaller but no less sharp smile, "that is, had I been _anyone_ else."

Lee's _Leaf Hurricane_ did hurt but the fact of the matter was, Asuka was a _Dragon Slayer_ and as such she held a certain endurance to such harsh physical attacks, both physical and 'magical', not to mention they held their 'scales' and thicker skin.

Lee pursed his lips, clenching his hands into fists as he debated what to do next.

Thankfully, his sensei provided such insight.

 _As expected of Kakashi's student,_ Gai thought. _But Lee still has other options._ "Alright Lee," Gai said as he gave his student an exuberant thumbs up, "take them off!"

Lee looked at his Sensei, confusion on his face, before realization sparked along with uncertainty. "But Gai-sensei, you said that was only as a last resort when the lives of very important were at stake!" _Is he really letting me—_

"That's right, I did!" Gai nodded firmly as he placed his hands on his hips, "But this is an _exception._ "

"Really? _Really?!_ " Lee said disbelievingly but Gai was quick to reassure him with a blinding grin.

Asuka stared at the two in confusion and her caution rose as she saw Lee sag in relief and happiness. She watched as Lee crouched down and swiftly removed his leg warmers, exposing what she recognized as leg weights. Understanding dawned on her as she watched Lee begin to unlatch them from his legs.

"That's it?" Temari scoffed.

"What difference is a couple of pounds going to make?" Kankuro snickered beside her but his attention drifted to his brother. Gaara was still seemed as impassive as ever but Kankuro could see the rising bloodlust in his eyes. Just the sight of it made the hair on the back of his neck rise with unease. Kankuro couldn't help but glance to Temari, wondering if she saw what he did.

As if sensing his gaze, Temari's eyes met his. Temari's gaze then flickered towards Gaara, who still focused his attention elsewhere, before returning to Kankuro. _He's getting more and more unstable,_ Temari thought worriedly. _The fight with the Hyuga—that really ignited his bloodlust and now_ _this_ _! I don't think he's going to get better from here on out. If anything, he's going to get_ _worse_ _! How can we proceed with the plan like this?!_ Temari's thoughts were nothing but worry and panic despite her calm outward appearance. Despite her reservations, Temari could only watch on.

 _Leg weights, hm?_ Kakashi thought as he glanced to his old friend, narrowing his eyes as he spied the growing look of smugness that overtook the worry he'd displayed earlier. _If I know Gai…_

"Ah, now that is better!" Lee remarked with a sigh of relief as he stood, holding a leg weight in each bandaged hand. "Now I will be able to move freely!"

"Yeah, I guess removing his weights would give him a degree of advantage," Kiba said as he absently petted Akamaru. "But it's still _Asuka_ that he's fighting against."

"Now, now don't underestimate Lee. Although he only has his taijutsu to rely on and though some may call it a disadvantage, he's turned it into _his advantage_. That's what makes him a _winner_." Gai smirked and watched as Lee let go of his weights.

The reaction was instantaneous. The moment the weights hit the ground it shatters apart under the force with a loud sound akin to that of an explosion. Dust billowed into the air, dissipating quickly and revealing two large craters and at the center laid Lee's weights.

Shock was evident all around as they saw the borderline devastating damage done to the arena floor.

" _Holy shit—_ " Kiba gave a strangled sound as he stared at the weights that laid innocently on the floor. "He was carrying that around this entire time?!"

"Oh my god," Shikamaru groaned as he stared with wide eyes at Lee.

"To think that I might have gotten to fight him!" Chouji choked out. _There are way too many strong fighters in this Exam!_ _I wouldn't have lasted a second against them, even I can admit that to myself. I'm glad I forfeited but Shikamaru, you definitely have your work cut out for you!_

"Of course," Aoba muttered as he shook his head.

On his left, Genma could only shake his head and sigh. "We should have expected this," Genma said exasperatingly as he rubbed at his temple.

"Tell me about it," Raido muttered as he absently wondered what Hayate was thinking. "It's impressive that the kid carried that weight around, god knows how long too. He's bound to be a lot faster after removing so much…"

Lee stretched his arms and legs, trying to get used to the much lighter sensation. Pain sparked occasionally with each movement and Lee had to stifle a grimace. _I was foolish,_ he thought. _I should have unburdened myself of my weights earlier before using the Lotus! But even then, removing my weights is only to be removed under certain circumstances._

Asuka stared at the large craters on the ground for a moment before she returned her stare to Lee, who was stretching his limbs with a large smile on his face. "You're strong Lee and _fast_ ," Asuka said with a hum, "but then I guess that means I have to get rid of _my_ weights too."

Lee stopped his motions abruptly as he stared at Asuka surprise, his mouth hanging open with his shock. "Huh?"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the looks of dumbfounded confusion on their faces. Lee, especially. Sasuke smirked with satisfaction.

Kankuro could hardly stop his jaw from dropping as he heard her words. _She has weights too?!_

Asuka casually thumbed off the innocent looking black bands from her hands before casually removing her shoes and removing the hidden weights she had there too. They hardly seemed like weights, nothing like Lee's own, but that was the beauty of Fuinjutsu. She didn't bother to deactivate them and threw them away from her without care.

The explosions of dust was just as large as the one Lee's weights made and when the arena was visible again, the damage that was caused was clear to see. Large sections of the floor had been broken into smaller boulders and cracks spread out like spidery veins, at the center of the crater of damage laid innocently were Asuka's black bands.

"S-She was wearing that the whole time?!" Kankuro choked out, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "What the hell is up with these Konoha freaks?!"

Gai looked unusually serious as he turned to Kakashi, whom held a sharp look in his eyes that contrasted the easy manner that he held himself. "Your students certainly wields an astounding spirit, my friend," Gai said carefully. "We shall see who will be the victor—my student or yours!"

Kakashi merely nodded.

It was almost bizarre to feel so light. She had hardly taken off her weights in the long time that she'd had them, except when it was necessary. She'd lost count of how many times she'd increased their weight. It had almost seemed like an unconscious routine to do so. Asuka had used chakra to help wield them but her strength as a Dragon Slayer had also factored in significantly. But she knew she had to slow down a bit. It wouldn't do to damage her body needlessly.

She'd gotten a lot stronger physically in the past few years, however.

Lee's grin was practically blinding and he seemed to practically vibrate in place with anticipation. "Let's do this Asuka-chan!"

Asuka easily returned the smile as she simply nodded and she merely held her hands up and motioned Lee forward. "What are you waiting for, Lee?"

Lee took that as his cue and he practically disappeared into thin air, appearing beside Asuka a second later, aiming a kick towards her face.

"And I thought he was fast _before_ ," Suigetsu muttered as he stared intently at the ongoing fight.

"He's not the only one," Haku murmured as Asuka caught Lee's foot in her hand, throwing Lee over her shoulder without difficulty.

Lee spun in the air, landing to his feet easily. He was quick to retaliate and so was Asuka. He threw a punch towards Asuka's stomach, swiftly following with a kick whose speed displaced the air. Asuka managed to dodge the kick by jumping away but she also managed to block Lee's kick again with her forearm. The hit sent her back a bit but she managed to stay on her feet.

The exchange of taijutsu was ridiculously fast paced. The first few hits seemed nothing more than a test run, both fighters trying to take a measure of each other's new enhancements.

 _Lee is a great taijutsu fighter and it shows,_ Asuka thought as she rolled away from a kick. She ran towards the wall, Lee running after her, and ran up the wall, pushing herself off to soar over Lee and aimed a downwards kick that Lee blocked with his forearms. Asuka's eyes gleamed with satisfaction however, as Lee grunted and the ground beneath his feet shattered. Asuka used Lee's arms as a springboard, flipping midair as she righted herself.

Lee gritted his teeth against the pain permeating his arms, bit most of all from his legs. Removing his weights had helped but that didn't negate the damage and exertion that the Primary Lotus caused. _Asuka was fast before but now she is even faster!_ Lee though. _I must take her down as soon as possible! But still… despite that, I can't help but be happy._ Lee exhaled a breath of air slowly and swallowed against the dryness of his throat, clenching his hands as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Asuka studied him intently, noting the signs of fatigue on his pale face but she zeroed in on the smile beginning to bloom on his face. Asuka laughed openly, drawing stares of befuddlement. "You're one of a kind Lee!" She praised as she ran towards him with a smile of her own, "A genius!"

As Lee prepared to retaliate, he couldn't help but widen his eyes and sputter. "R-Really?!" He said with disbelief and happiness. He had never been called a genius, at least not by someone that wasn't his sensei. To have someone _else_ say it was immensely gratifying and affirming.

When Asuka was close to him, Asuka lowered herself as she extended her leg to kick at Lee's feet but merely grinned as the other jumped over it. "Really!" She said as she used her hands to balance herself into a handstand, kicking at Lee again as she flipped backwards. "But it's time that we end this! This has gone on long enough!"

As Lee prepared to reply against Asuka's strike, he flinched under another sudden onslaught of pain, leaving his defense open for Asuka to take advantage of. He felt a foot forcing him to the air and before he knew it, he was forced to go flying through and crashing into a wall. Lee gave a shout of pain and groaned as he slid to the ground. He panted as he tried to get his bearings and blinked rapidly to rid himself of the haze in his eyes.

When his vision cleared, Lee couldn't help but drift his faze to his sensei. Gai looked solemn, eyebrows furrowed with worry as his hands clenched at the railings. Unknown to Lee, it was the only thing grounding him and keeping him from charging into the arena, as well as the fact that he _knew_ that Lee wanted to see the match to the end, until he did all that he was bodily capable of to win.

… _I will make you proud, Gai-sensei…_ Lee thought as he struggled to get to his feet. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes but he stubbornly refused to let them fall. _I've learned so much just in the past few days, have survived what most couldn't. My comrades and I survived despite the odds and have become better for it!_ _I can't give up now. Not now and not ever!_

Asuka watched as Lee got to his feet and his name slipped from her lips unknowingly. _You really are a warrior Lee,_ Asuka thought as she saw Lee stand steady despite the bruises and cuts that lined his face and the undoubtable pain that he must be feeling. _Others would have given up by now but I can see how Master Mavis's words still ring true…_

An inner fire sparked in Lee's eyes and a slow smile crossed his face as he held out a hand, keeping the other close to his side as he slid a leg forward.

Asuka tensed slightly at Lee's confidence. "You're up to something," she said aloud.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he watched. It was apparent that Lee was losing but with the green clad youth's sudden confidence inspired suspicion.

Gai laughed uproariously. "The Leaf Village Lotus blooms twice." Gai said vaguely as he smirked.

At his words, recognition sparked and Kakashi whirled around to face Gai, his eyes hard and piercing into Gai's. "Tell me you didn't, Gai." Kakashi uttered lowly.

Gai shrugged his shoulders. "I did," he confessed, not at all concerned with the heavy weight of the other sensei's that caught the growing tension.

"So then that boy, your _student_ , is able to open the Eight Inner Gates and use the Hidden Lotus?"

 _Hidden Lotus?_ Neji thought with confusion as the other Genin perked up in interest as well.

"Well, if that isn't—" Kakashi bit himself off. He couldn't be angry with Gai, even if he understood that Gai had essentially taught Lee am exceedingly _dangerous_ technique that threatened the boy's own life. Kakashi would be a hypocrite if he thought he wouldn't do the same. If it meant that it could save his student's life… Kakashi pushed the thought out of his mind, focusing on Gai. "So then how many of the Inner Gates is he able to open?"

"The Inner Gates?" Aoba repeated with confusion before incredulity settled on his face.

Genma traded a troubled look with Raido before concentrating his attention on Gai.

Kurenai stared at Gai with shock and wide eyes. "Gai, you can't be serious—"

Asuma shook his head, slapping his hand down his face as he listened to Gai's response with dread.

"Five now," Gai answered with pride and equal gravity.

"Wait, what gates are you talking about?" Naruto asked curiously as he observed Lee's now confident demeanor.

Sasuke listened too, wanting to know as much as possible. "And the Hidden Lotus?"

"The Eight Gates are like valves, or chakra limits that must be opened if one is to release the Hidden Lotus."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi turned to look down Lee, shifting his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye as he began to explain. "There are gates along the chakra network, located at those points on the body where chakra is most heavily concentrated. Starting at the head, they are the Gate of Opening, the Gate of Rest, the Gate of Life, of Pain, of Closing, of Joy, of Shock, and the Gate of Death. These are what are called the Eight Inner Gates." He explained their purpose as limiters for chakra and how the Lotus exerted extreme pressure on those limiters, that eventually forced the Gates open and released the restraints on the chakra. This resulted in the person's chakra being increased nearly tenfold or more.

"The Primary Lotus opens only the first gate, the Gate of Opening, releasing the brain's restrains on the muscles and freeing a person to bring forth its body's strength to its full extent." Gai continued to explain. "You've seen the results…"

"And the Hidden Lotus?" Sasuke questioned.

Gai explained the technique on how it opened the next Gate, the Gate of Rest, and how one's strength was further increased. The Hidden Lotus was truly entered however, when one opened the third gate, the Gate of Life.

"Lee was noticeably affected when he used the Primary Lotus," Shikamaru said as he peered at Gai with sharp eyes. "Even though removing his weights helped, he was still suffering from the effects of it. If he takes it farther, I'm guessing the consequences would be dire."

Gai heaved a sigh as nodded. "Exactly."

"By opening all eight gates you can obtain power beyond even that of the Hokage, the only drawback is— you die." Kakashi admitted and his words earned wide eyed stares and gasps of fear.

Asuka pursed her lips as her sharp ears caught their conversation. _Lee could die?_ She thought with worry. _No, that's if you open all eight gates. Lee can only open five now… but he'll still suffer the consequences from opening them._ Asuka stared at Lee as she braced herself from what would come next. _This fight must really mean a lot to him to go so far._

Lee finally made his move.

 _There is only few instances that I can use_ _ **that**_ _…_ "… and that is…" Lee murmured to himself as he placed his arms before him in a x like defensive formation. The air began to shimmer and flicker around him, like an invisible aura of power and there was a heavy pressure in the air that caused many to start up in surprise. The ground beneath him shook and lose pieces of rock began to drift upwards as if with an invisible force and after a few moments, the ground began to really break apart.

"What's happening?!" Asuka muttered to herself. _His chakra, his power—its rising drastically! Is this what Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei meant?!_

"It is now or never!" Lee bit out as his skin began to darken and a shroud of bright blue chakra began to envelop him. _To protect and maintain one's own shinobi way! The third gate – Gate of Life,_ _ **OPEN!**_ Lee screamed as the pain began to intensify and his skin deepened to an even greater degree.

"He's opened the third gate, the Gate of Life and the fourth gate, the Gate of Pain through sheer effort?!" Kakashi said with surprise as well as some dread, "He really is a genius."

Asuka's instincts practically screamed at her in warning and she gave a gasp of surprise as Lee appeared before her suddenly, seeming more akin to teleportation than anything else. _H-He's so fast!_ That was the only thought she held then before a powerful high kick to her jaw sent her flying into the air.

The other had to brace themselves against a strong shockwave of air and dust nearly threw them off their feet.

"Holy shit—" Naruto cursed and even he couldn't stop his surprise as he watched the arena get practically demolished in Lee's path. "Asuka!" Naruto shouted over the roar of sound as he felt the beginnings of worry stir for his teammate.

Sasuke grit his teeth, his eyes burning a bright red with the Sharingan as he tried to find Asuka.

In her forgotten corner, Sakura yelped as she was sent careening into a wall by the shockwave. The medics didn't make a step to help her and it was all she could do to stop her hair and clothes from flying. "Omygodohmygod—Are they crazy?!" She shrieked.

 _No!_ Asuka thought almost frantically as she just barely sensed Lee's presence in time to move her arms before her protectively. She was shot downwards towards the arena again, pain resonating from Lee's strong attacks. _I can't lose!_ _I won't lose!_ Asuka thought even as she was shot upwards yet again. She gritted her teeth, concentrating sharply and catching the distortion in the air just in time to turn to face Lee, staring him right in his eyes as he reared his fist back and prepared to attack.

Lee gave a war cry as Asuka focused on the feel of her magic. She felt it stir eagerly and rise at her call. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for Asuka and the sound of her heartbeat seemed to roar in her ears. She saw Lee get closer and closer and with her heart in her throat and magic rising sharply, she acted.

 _Fast winds that run the heavens, VERNIER! Ille Vernier!_ Asuka mentally chanted as she casted each spell with quick succession. Her body flashed a soft pale blue, almost imperceptible, but no one could miss the way she _moved_ out of the way of Lee's attack.

"What!" Gai yelled with wide eyes and disbelief. "That's impossible! There's no way she could have dodged his attack! No one can defend against the Hidden Lotus, especially with such speed!"

Even Sasuke seemed surprised. "How did she increase her speed even more when she already removed her weights?"

Naruto shook his head slowly, stunned. "I don't know bastard. I just saw her flash blue for a second… Maybe it was her Kekkei Genkai?" _I'm almost sure of it,_ Naruto thought.

Kakashi watched as Lee whirled around to face Asuka, aiming to dropkick her out of the air. Asuka seemed to be aiming for surprise after surprise as she once again did something unexpected. Asuka's small form glowed yet again and his Sharingan caught the pale green flash. _She did it again,_ Kakashi observed as he wondered just what this would do. _She increased her speed before but I don't think this is the same… Just how does she do it? Is she manipulating her chakra somehow?_

"Asuka didn't even use hand seals…" Sasuke murmured aloud. _It must be her Kekkei Genkai. What can't it do? There are few Kekkei Genkai that grant so many abilities…_

 _Power of the stout arms that tears heaven, ARMS! Ille Arms!_ Asuka gave a war cry as she twisted midair, her leg meeting Lee's own as he tried to strike her down yet again. Another incredible shockwave threatened to send the others flying yet again and even though they were in the air, the arena below them was obliterated yet again under the onslaught pressure. Lee's shroud of chakra still covered him thickly like an aura of power and Asuka's own chakra rose in response, her eyes practically glowing with power.

 _How is she countering my attacks?!_ Lee thought frantically as he truly began to feel the damaging effects of the Hidden Lotus and the Inner Gates.

"I won't lose!" Asuka yelled as she mentally casted another enchantment. _Sturdy clouds that guard the heavens, ARMOR! Ille Amor!_ She could feel her defense rise as the effectiveness of Lee's attacks lessened although with the sheer power behind his attacks, they were still very much felt.

Asuka ducked under a punch, surging forward as if she was flying, and tackling Lee. She felt Lee knee fiercely at her ribs and she bit her lip harshly as she felt her torso radiate pain but she didn't let up. She slammed Lee to the ground, shocking him, but she didn't stop there. She grabbed onto his leg, lifting him over her and slamming him again to the floor like a ragdoll.

Lee gave a cry of pain as he kicked out at Asuka to try to get her to let go. Her hold seemed impossible to escape, her grip seeming like a vice hold. When Asuka threw him over yet again, he latched onto her shoulders, dragging her with him and he threw her away from him with great force as he heard her yelp.

Asuka rolled across the uneven ground, righting herself after a moment before she was storming towards Lee.

Lee was tiring and panting from effort. His concentration was wavering. He couldn't maintain the gates open any longer or withstand the effects of the Hidden Lotus.

 _Asuka… This fight was worth it to the end,_ Lee thought as a smile stretched across his face despite it all. "This is it!" Lee yelled.

Asuka gave a yelled in agreement, determination and willpower spurning her on. She met Lee in the middle of the arena.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi straightened, keeping a sharp eye on the two fighters, not wanting to miss a single moment. The other Rookies and Konoha shinobi did as well, entranced with the fight.

Both fighters reared their arms back, hands clenched into fists. Both gave resounding war cries, eyes shining with determination.

Asuka concentrated her power, wanting to end the match. _Lee, you were a worthy opponent indeed!_ She hit her mark and Lee was sent flying, but so was she. She groaned as she impacted the wall harshly and took a deep breath, moving out of the crater she made. Rock crumbled to the ground and Asuka dragged her gaze to Lee, who was stumbling out of his own crater.

Lee's skin had lost its red hue and his bruises and cuts were more apparent than ever. His suit was dirty and torn and bright orange leg warmers frayed and now dull. Lee moved shakily towards Asuka, staring at her with a swollen eye and panting with exertion.

Asuka frowned and she stepped forward, stumbling a bit for a moment with dizziness but it quickly subsided. With a few measured breaths, Asuka was walking confidently towards Lee, whose pain was obvious.

Lee took faltering steps, coming closer and closer to Asuka who was nearly an arms width away. "…m' I a w'thy shinobi?" Lee mumbled; his words nearly incoherent.

Asuka caught his words and at once her eyes softened with realization as her mind flashed back to Lee's reaction to her calling him a genius. _Don't you realize it Lee? You're an amazing shinobi and don't let others tell you otherwise... But if you need to hear it then—_ "Of course," Asuka said softly, words laced with near tangible belief, "You've always have been Lee."

Neji, hearing this, scowled. _It should be more obvious to you now more than ever, Lee. Your fate is set, no matter what you do. It is inescapable._

Lee's smile was blinding, overwhelming his battered physical state. "…t'hank you." Lee croaked out before his eyes were sliding shut and his body was slumping forward, unconscious.

Asuka reacted quickly, catching him before he hit the ground. She laid him down carefully, a fond smile pulling at her lips. "You did well Lee." Asuka gave a soft laugh, running her hand gently through Lee's hair and smiling even more as Lee unconsciously leaned into the touch. "Let's do it again sometime!"

As if hearing her words, Lee gave a soft hum of agreement.

Hayate sighed softly with relief as he absently took in the shattered mess of the arena, the crumbling walls, the abundance of craters scattered about as well as upturned boulders. It was going to take more than a few Earth Jutsu to fix the arena, such was the damage but it was only a testament to the ferocity of the fight that had just taken place. It was certainly one that wouldn't be forgotten soon.

The proctor looked at Lee and he was sure that the taijutsu use wasn't going to be getting up soon. He was sure that he could announce the result of the fight.

"Asuka of Konohagakure wins and proceeds to the final round!" Hayate announced, pride for Asuka blooming in his chest.

Medics were rushing forward at once, weaving through the maze of debris. They came to their side, laying down a stretcher beside Lee. Medics leaned beside Lee, giving him preliminary medical attention and treating what they could there.

A medic turned to Asuka and she recognized him as Sakura's sensei, Kazuma. The man stared down Asuka with a stern frown.

"You okay kid?" He said gruffly as he scanned her over with a critical stare. "Do you need medical attention?"

Asuka blinked before shaking her head. "Ah, no thank you Kazuma-san. I can take care of myself." Asuka held up a hand and a second later it glowed the gentle green of Medical Ninjutsu. She placed her hand on an obvious bruise on her arm, feeling the familiar warmth it as it worked to heal, and she removed it a moment later to reveal a blemish free arm. "See?" She said as she raised her arm to emphasize her point.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow, his eyes displaying his slight surprise. "You know Iryo Ninjutsu?" He asked.

"Yes, but I still have a few ways to go to truly be proficient, I think." Asuka said a tad bashfully.

Kazuma snorted, "Kid, the fact that you can do it at this age and at that degree says a lot." _Certainly a lot better than Haruno. Speaking of Haruno…_ Kazuma turned around, searching for his pink haired charge before finding her standing before Lee, gazing at him with a dumbfounded and stupefied look on her face. "Haruno, don't just stand there!" Kazuma barked, startling Sakura, before the doctor returned his attention to Asuka. "If you're sure you're fine little lady, then you can go… You did a good job, kid. That was a hell of a fight."

Kazuma was gone before Asuka could reply. Sakura threw a scathing glare towards Asuka, however, but the Dragon Slayer paid it no mind and merely watched as Lee was taken away by the medics. The green clad shinobi held a smile on his face despite his loss. She really had to admire his spirit.

 _Lee…_ Asuka huffed a soft breath. _Using a technique like the one you did… your determination to win was strong—_ _is_ _strong. I'm sure you'll come out of this better for it. Seeing this has made me aware that you won't be the only one using such dangerous techniques. I can only hope that my healing abilities will be enough to bring them back from the brink._

Asuka couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. The next match would be the last and that meant that after it, they would finally be able to leave the Forest of Death. _It feels like we've been here forever,_ Asuka thought with distaste as she fixed her clothes, patting away the dirt and dust that clung to her. She spied her weights and she hastily retrieved them, placing them back in their usual places. _The only ones remaining are Haku, Gaara and Akado Yoroi. One of them might fight Gaara or they might end up getting a free pass. But judging from the look in Gaara's eyes, I think that's the last thing he wants right now is the pass._

Indeed. Gaara was staring at Asuka heatedly with a darkness that chilled Asuka. It was a familiar one however, a sort of darkness that she's encountered too many times but there was something else in his eyes that seemed familiar to her and it wasn't anger or bloodlust. It was something more… _haunted_. Lonely, almost.

Asuka frowned and turned away as she made her to her Team's side. She smiled as Sasuke and Naruto immedietly drifted to her side.

"That was a hell of a fight Asuka-chan!" Naruto exclaimed with an easy smile before he glared playfully at Asuka. "You just had to blow us all out of the water, huh?"

Asuka gave a panicked look before hastily shaking her head. "What?! N-No! I mean—"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before nudging at Asuka with his shoulder. "The idiot's just playing with you Asuka. But he's kind of right… You didn't even use much, if any, of your full abilities." Sasuke said wryly as his words earned him shocked sounds.

"…Full abilities?" Asuma choked out with disbelief. "Okay, now this is bullshit." Asuma muttered as he glared at Kakashi whom merely shrugged but he held a distinct aura of smugness that was evident even through his careless demeanor. He _knew_ that Kakashi's students were something else, considering the stint in the Forest, but still… _There has to be a limit!_ Asuma grumbled mentally.

"At the end though—you did something." Sasuke continued with a pensive frown as he looked at Asuka with curiosity. "I'm not sure what you did but you suddenly enhanced your speed and it seemed like your hits were stronger or something. Not to mention, Lee's attacks seemed to lose effectiveness somehow… or he got weaker."

"Or your defense got stronger." Haku's voice drifted towards them and soon the Kiri shinobi was there, smiling softly at Asuka. "You keep on surprising us, Asuka-chan."

Asuka giggled at their observations. "I'd tell you what I did but then I'd lose the advantage," she said as she smiled apologetically towards Naruto and Sasuke, whom merely shrugged and smiled reassuringly. "We still have to fight in the finals you know."

"Ma, you did amazing Asuka-chan." Kakashi praised, his eye crinkled in his signature eye smile. Kakashi stepped towards Asuka and the blue haired kunoichi looked towards him and blinked as a pale hand patted her hair. Kakashi looked amused but there was a satisfied glint to his eyes as he looked to his students. "Good job, Asuka. You too Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi murmured before looking to Sasuke and Naruto, both who preened at the pride in the Copy shinobi's eyes.

"…was nothin'." Naruto said as he looked away, a frown on his face and a soft blush staining his cheeks.

Sasuke said nothing but the pale flush to his face said it all.

Asuka had to stifle a giggle behind a hand.

Strong arms wrapped around Asuka and she gave sound of surprise as she was lifted from the ground and pressed to a firm chest. Asuka relaxed however relaxed as she knew exactly who it was.

Aoba laughed, the sound sounding elated and happy. "You were great Asuka-chan! That has to be one of the best fights, _ever_!"

Genma gave a soft chuckle as he reached out a hand, fondly brushing against Asuka's hair. His eyes softened ever so slightly as Asuka pressed into the touch with a smile. "You did great kid," Genma complimented.

Raido nodded along his words. "I'm pretty sure we'll be remembering this fight for a while yet," Raido said dryly as he crossed his arms. "This Exam has given us a lot of surprises, I think." _Some good, some bad._

"W-Well," Asuka stuttered as she pressed her hands together, a soft blush staining her cheeks a rosy pink, "Lee gave a great challenge! It was an honor to fight him. I could tell that it took lot of skill and power to use the Hidden Lotus!"

Gai stepped forwards with an appreciative smile and he didn't seem saddened as one would expect. "I have to thank you, Asuka-chan!" Gai began. "You gave Lee a worthy fight but most of all you've managed to convince Lee of his worth. I've always told Lee of what was already true but something in his fight with you seems to have made it finally sink in. You have my eternal gratitude!"

Asuka resisted the urge to duck her head shyly as her ears burned red but she merely took a deep breath as she pushed away her embarrassment at so much attention. "It was nothing Gai-sensei," she assured as she shifted slightly in Aoba's hold. Aoba merely tightened his grip, much to her amusement.

Genma slapped the back of Aoba's head as he glared at him. "Put her down idiot, she's a kunoichi not a baby."

"…but she's so cute and fun sized!" Aoba pouted.

Raido rolled his eyes as he sighed with exasperation. "Put her down, Aoba."

Aoba sighed but did as he was told.

"The next match will now be chosen," Hayate said, gaining their attention, as he trained his eyes on the screen and as if on cue, names began to flash repeatedly until it finally settled on a match, an unexpected and very much dreaded one at that.

Every single shinobi had their eyes trained on the large screen that bore the one name they had all feared and now all could feel relief except for one.

"How unfortunate." Haku murmured softly though his face held a look of cold indifference that contradicted his words.

" _Gaara of Sunagakure vs Akado Yoroi_ ," Hayate announced as he grimaced inwardly. "Please step forward." _This fight is going to be trouble, I'm sure._

Asuka looked at the redhead. Gaara was small but that hardly mattered when he radiated killing intent as easily as breathing. She just knew that Gaara was one of the most dangerous opponents that she'd met yet, aside from Orochimaru.

 _The look in his eyes…_ Asuka frowned, watching as sand gathered around Gaara before disappearing and reappearing in the arena in a whirlwind of sand. She was sure the sand disappeared into the gourd on Gaara's back, although the stopper hadn't even been moved. That, or it was spread so thin it blended in with the floor or he carried it a different way than just the gourd on his back

 _A version of Shunshin? Hm…_ Sasuke pondered idly as he watched Gaara cross his arms, standing as still as a statue before his voice sounded out.

"Well c'mon," Gaara said, his voice deep and cold, "let's do this already."

Asuka couldn't quite get a read on Gaara's opponent, Akado Yoroi, beyond the subtle tension that lined his shoulders and the clench of hands. Akado was a Konoha shinobi but he was also very much likely involved with that wretch Yakushi Kabuto. She had no inkling to his skills or abilities, but against Gaara, she was sure that whatever they were wouldn't matter anyway.

She couldn't bring herself to care about what happened to Akado much at all. At least they would be getting to see more about Gaara without anyone she cared about getting in danger, that much Yoroi was good for.

Hayate stared at both the participants, lingering slightly on Gaara before nodding to himself. "Begin," he announced.

Gaara stood like a statue with his arms crossed over his chest and his sand writhing at his feet like a living cloud. There was a sharp twist to his lips, showing his displeasure as he looked down on Akado.

Akado seemed nervous and Asuka couldn't blame him. Gaara held an imposing and large presence despite his outward appearance. Akado seemed to gather his composure after a moment and stubborn determination replaced his earlier reservation. He seemed to come to a decision and he charged ahead towards Gaara.

Asuka couldn't help but wince at Akado's choice of action and she wasn't the only one.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "That was a mistake," Sasuke uttered coldly.

Shikamaru couldn't help but groan at the utter lack of tact. "Really? Against an opponent like Gaara, you should at least keep your distance but this idiot chose to rush him head on recklessly—" Shikamaru scowled, "he deserves what's coming to him."

At once, when Akado was within distance, Gaara's sand struck out without him even moving a finger. It snapped towards Akado like a snake, but the Konoha shinobi was already backing away to safe distance.

"Tch." Akado grunted but he reached into his holsters. Withdrawing a handful of shuriken and kunai, he threw them towards Gaara, aiming to distract him to get within touching distance of Gaara. He wanted to drain Gaara of charka, to tire him out and take him out as soon as possible.

Except Gaara swat away the weapons from the air like they were mere annoyances, which frustrated Akado. Akado figured he'd have to do something a lot different soon if he wanted to get anywhere near Gaara.

"Gaara hasn't even moved so much as his pinky." Naruto muttered. "If anything, the crazy little panda bastard looks like he's bored."

Sasuke turned to his teammate. "Panda?" he deadpanned but the blond merely grinned.

Asuka turned her head slightly to the side as she observed Gaara and made a contemplating sound. "I can kind of see it." Asuka said with faint amusement and agreement. "But those rings around his eyes don't look like makeup. They look unusually natural."

"You know what isn't going to be natural? Akado, once Gaara's done with him." Kiba said as he drifted to Team Seven's side. Akamaru was just peeking out of the Inuzuka's jacket and he gave a soft bark in greeting. Kiba smiled slightly as he withdrew Akamaru from his jacket, handing him over to Asuka who took him with sparkling eyes and great joy. "Gaara looks like he's losing patience."

That was putting it lightly.

Gaara was glare was enough to freeze lesser beings in place. Akado's actions were getting more and more desperate as well as frustrated as he threw what looked like an entire holster of weapons. Kunai and shuriken littered the floor and any hit Akado made towards Gaara was blocked instantly by his sand.

"Really? Is that _all_ you can do?" Gaara rasped, a sneer on his face. "We haven't had enough… _blood_."

"If that doesn't say crazy, I don't know what does." Naruto said.

Gaara's smile was more of a savage baring of teeth and the sheer bloodlust that he had in his eyes was chilling.

Akado gave a cry as Gaara's sand struck out yet again but this time, he wasn't able to escape. Akado's leg was encased in sand and he tugged at his leg, trying to free it from its hold. He futilely tried to use chakra to stay in place and avoid getting dragged towards Gaara but more sand simply made its way to Akado.

Akado's body was soon completely encased in sand. Akado's head was the only thing left uncovered and his cries of struggles were audible. He tried to absorb the chakra in Gaara's sand but the sheer amount that was in it negated it. It hardly made a difference.

 _How does he have so much chakra?!_ Akado thought and he gave a yell of pain as the sand around him tightened dangerously. _I can't move!_

Gaara's hand was outstretched before him and an unsettling grin grew on Gaara's face as he watched Akado's increasing desperate struggle against his sand.

"He's _enjoying_ this." Shikamaru noted, disgusted and uneased.

Gaara's bloodlust was even more evident in the sheer killing intent he was giving. It chilled the air, causing a heavy tension to unravel over everyone present and more than one had to fight to keep from trembling.

"This looks unfortunately familiar." Shino muttered as he ducked his face slightly into the high collar of his jacket.

Asuka remained unaffected and she watched with pursed lips as to what Gaara would do next but she already had a clear idea.

"He's going to do it." She heard Kiba mutter with horrified realization.

Gaara's hand tightened to a fist, almost mockingly slowly and Akado made a strangled sound of pain.

"Now I'm really sure." Kankuro said with alarm as Temari tensed beside him, watching with the same horror as he felt. "The demon inside him… its been awakened!"

Akado knew he was in trouble and he knew he needed to do something _fast_. "I forf—" Akado began but Gaara already knew what he was going to do.

"Oh no you don't," Gaara said darkly as he clenched his hand to a fist, " _Sand Coffin!_ " He called out and instantly, Akado was crushed under the force of the sand, his screams dying off as soon as they sounded out as blood rained down to the arena floor.

Gaara threw Akado away from him carelessly, revealing his twisted and mangled body that drew horrified stares.

Sakura stared with wide eyes at Akado's still form, unable to look away as her heart pounded in her chest. Her breath was caught in her throat and a cold sweat spread across her skin as she whimpered a frightened sound. "O-Oh my god!" She shrieked as her mind finally seemed to catch up with her. "He's _dead_!"

Kazuma glared down at Sakura. "Get ahold of yourself Haruno and panic later. This won't be the last time you see death. If you're going to react like this every time, then I seriously recommend another career path!"

Sakura's mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say. "B-But—" She closed her mouth, cringing away from Kazuma's stern face. "Y-Yes Kazuma-sensei!"

"He killed him…" Asuka murmured calmly despite the trouble she felt, "and so easily too." _Gaara… You kill so easily. What made you like this? And what Kankuro said—is it what I think it is?_

Hayate stared grimly at Akado before moving his gaze to Gaara. "Gaara of Sunagakure proceeds to the final round," he spoke after a moment as medics drifted in, placing Akado's corpse on a stretcher before leaving as swiftly as they came in.

Gaara's sand drifted over the arena for a moment however and many tensed, not understanding his actions, but the sand retreated back to his side a moment later, drifting into the gourd on Gaara's back.

The arena however, held a significant less amount of blood.

 _His sand absorbed the blood,_ Kakashi thought troubledly. The other sensei's and Konoha shinobi shared troubled looks as they noted yet another sign of Gaara's instability.

Hayate withheld a frown, choosing instead to continue as Gaara returned to his team's side, all whom stayed clear away from him. "Please gather before me, finalists." Hayate ordered.

Asuka handed Akamaru back to Kiba with a small smile of gratitude before she and the others headed down to the arena. Team Seven stood together, followed by the Konoha Genin, Team Haku, Gaara, Temari, and lastly followed by Tsuchi Kin.

"Haku of Kirigakure is the last remaining participant and as such, continues on to the final round with a free pass and with that, the Chunin Exams are now over." Hayate announced as he stared at the ensembled Genin before him.

Asuka couldn't help but give a silent sigh of relief.

Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Asuka, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Chojuro, Haku, Suigetsu, Tsuchi Kin, Gaara, and Temari were the finalists continuing to the final round after a long and tedious preliminary and stay in the Forest of Death.

 _There's never been so many finalists before,_ Hayate thought to himself. _This will definitely be interesting._ "I commend all those who have advanced to the finals for the third level of the Chunin Exams." Hayate praised. "Congratulations."

 _We have six shinobi from Konoha, three from Kiri, two from Suna, and one from Oto,_ Sarutobi thought as he adjusted his hat slightly. _To have so many promising Konoha shinobi – these Exams will be unlike any before, I am sure._ Hiruzen hid a smirk before deciding to address the gathered Genin, his eyes glancing to the sensei's on the walkways for a few seconds.

"And now I will begin the explanation of the final round," Hiruzen announced, to the relief of the Genin. "In the final round, each of you will put your battle skills on display. You will demonstrate the power and control that you've achieved in your respective disciplines. Accordingly, the final battles will commence one month from now."

"One month?"

"We're not going to do it now?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "This is to provide a suitable period of preparation." Hiruzen explained as he idly smoked his pipe as he gazed at the puzzled Genin.

 _To need such a long period of time… There really is more to these exams than fighting,_ Asuka thought tiredly. _But it makes sense, considering we're trying to become_ _Chunin_ _, who are leaders in their own right and hold much more responsibilities than Genin._

"What do you mean by that?" Neji asked, his eyebrows knit in thought.

"Simply this," Hiruzen began, "in addition to announcing the conclusion of the preliminary matches to each country's leaders, we must also have some time to prepare and distribute the summons for the final selection. Not to mention that you examinees are going to need time to prepare for something that is this important."

"What the hell are you trying to say? What's the point of this?" Kankuro said impatiently as he shifted on his feet.

Asuka listened with interest as Hiruzen elaborated. _We've all fought each other but we didn't know what to expect then. Now we've all seen each other's abilities to an extent. Hokage-sama is right. We will need time to prepare and come up with something new or_ at least _improve ourselves in some manner. Now that I've fought, they know some of the extent of my abilities._ Asuka thought with a furrowed brow. _I like to think that I have good speed. Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee are the only ones that have a chance of keeping up with me. If the others want a chance, they might be able to get faster but not enough during a one-month period, unless they find a different way to circumvent it. It's best not to get ahead of myself though, speed isn't everything. I have a few cards up my sleeve but I'm sure so do they._

Asuka shook the thoughts away, tuning into the conversation taking place. It was best to deal with it later. She knew already that she was going to take a day or two to recover from the Forest of Death ordeal and preliminaries anyway.

"So in order to make the Finals fair and just, we're giving you this month. Each of you must embrace the opportunity to practice hard and learn some new tricks because by now, everyone here now knows your old techniques so using your old tired tricks are a sure way to lose in the finals. And remember, to get some rest as well." Hiruzen paused for a moment. "Now with all of that behind us, I'd like to begin winding things up but before we could bring this to an end, first there is one more important matter to take care of for the final rounds."

Asuka shared a glance with her teammates, wondering what would come next.

"In a calm and orderly fashion, you will each take a piece of paper from the box that Anko is holding." Hiruzen nodded towards the Jounin.

"Everyone just stay where you are. I'll come to you." Anko ordered as she stepped towards the nearest Genin. Anko began to go down the line and each Genin grabbed a piece of paper from the offered box.

Asuka unfolded her paper and she frowned down at what was written. _What is this for?_

"Alright," Ibiki's voice sounded out strongly as he stared at the clipboard he held. "Starting from left to right tell me the number that's written on your paper."

Naruto, "One."

Sasuke, "Three."

Asuka, "Nine."

Shikamaru, "Five."

Shino, "Eleven."

Neji, "Two."

Haku, "Four."

Chojuro, "Seven."

Suigetsu, "Twelve."

Temari, "Six."

Gaara, "Ten."

Kin, "Eight."

"Very good," Hiruzen nodded approvingly. "Now, I'm going to tell you about how the final selection tournament is going to work."

There was sound of surprise and worry among the Genin.

Shikamaru withheld the urge to groan. "That's what drawing lots was for, wasn't it?"

"Ibiki you may reveal which shinobi have been paired up." Hiruzen said as Ibiki nodded swiftly.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Ibiki turned over the clipboard he had been holding, revealing a diagram of who would fight who.

 _Hyuga Neji vs Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Uchiha Sasuke vs Haku_

 _Nara Shikamaru vs Temari_

 _Aburame Shino vs Hozuki Suigetsu_

 _Asuka vs Gaara_

 _Chojuro vs Kin Tsuchi_

 _That's all the final round is, a tournament?_ Temari thought as she saw who she was paired off with. The matches were certainly something to see.

 _I have to fight against that asshole Neji?_ Naruto thought with a frown. _But more importantly, Asuka has to fight against Gaara?!_

 _I'm fighting against Haku… I guess we'll be getting that rematch,_ Sasuke mused but his eyes drifted to his teammate's names. _Naruto has to fight Neji but Asuka has to fight against Gaara. The way he killed Akado—he hardly hesitated. Asuka's going to need to be very careful. It looks like anything is going to set off at any moment._

Shikamaru raised a hand. "May I ask a question, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen blinked before replying, "You may."

"Alright, if this is a tournament, does that mean that there's only going to be one winner?" Shikamaru asked. "I mean, only one us is going to be able to be a Chunin then?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "It's quite the opposite," Hiruzen explained. "There are going to be several judges for the final round, including myself, the shinobi leaders, the Kazekage, the Mizukage and the lords from the various countries that will ultimately be assigning your missions to you." Hiruzen continued. "Through this tournament, these judges will be able to make a thorough evaluation on your abilities and they will then decide whether any or all of you possess the qualities required of a Chunin. Even if someone loses the first round, they could _still_ become a Chunin."

"So there's actually a chance that every one of us who competes in the final selection could become Chunin." Temari concluded.

"Correct," Hiruzen said. "But there's also a chance that none of you will be chosen." Hiruzen warned sagely. "I thank you all for your patience. Now let us adjourn until the next month."

 _We'll have to keep an eye on Gaara,_ Asuka thought somberly as the image of Gaara's bloodthirsty smile flashed through her mind. _I'll need to step up my training for the Finals and I think I know just what to do._ Asuka resisted the urge to smile as her excitement rose. _This might just surprise everyone, I think. I wonder what everyone will do, since there's a chance that we might fight_ _each other_ _but I don't think we'll be training together._

The sensei began to return to their student's side but the Konoha shinobi along with Team Haku and Zabuza drifted together.

"Man, that took forever…" Shikamaru groaned as he rolled his shoulders, trying to rid them of the lingering tension.

"It seems like, it doesn't it?" Shino murmured quietly as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Kurenai flashed them a smile, amusement and relief shining in her eyes. "Well we won't have to be here much longer. As soon as we get back you guys can head straight home and rest. We can meet in two days to discuss what's going to happen next."

Asuma nodded along Kurenai's words in agreement. "Same here. We can meet later on."

"You've all worked hard." Kakashi said as he stared at his students. "You've earned your rest."

Naruto smiled at his words but he glanced to the Hokage who was still lingering and talking quietly with the other proctors.A frown settled on Naruto's face. _That reminds me… I need to talk to the Hokage about my 'guest'._

A warm and familiar hand settled on Naruto's shoulder, startling the blond slightly, and he looked up to see Asuka gazing at him worriedly. "Are you okay, Naruto?" She asked

Naruto gave a reassuring smile as he waved a hand, trying to lessen her worry. "It's fine Asuka-chan!" he insisted. "I just need to talk to the Hokage for a bit really quick. There's nothing to worry about."

Asuka looked puzzled for a moment before understanding flashed through her eyes. "Ah," she murmured before nodding. "I was wondering about that…"

"I won't be long." Naruto assured before moving away from them, heading towards the Hokage whom addressed him the moment he noticed him.

"Naruto," Hiruzen greeted with a smile. "What can I do for you?" he asked as the proctors he was talking took that as their cue to leave.

Naruto smiled thinly, shoving his hands into his pockets, hiding his worry. "I need to talk to you later." Naruto said as Hiruzen frowned slightly. "It's about what happened in the Forest of Death… regarding Orochimaru. I didn't want to say it in front of everyone." Naruto paused. "It's pretty important."

Hiruzen nodded as a dark shadow fell over his face at the mention of his old student. "Yes, of course," he said in agreement. "It's better we talk in my office, however. I believe we've lingered in the Forest of Death long enough; don't you think so? And besides, your friends seem anxious to leave as well." Hiruzen nodded to the other Genin with a soft chuckle as Naruto blinked.

"Ah yeah," Naruto said a tad sheepishly. "Let's get out of here, Jiji."

* * *

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

* * *

 **Well this took forever, but passing this means that this ARC is almost coming to a close, thank god. This was fun to write but also kind of stressing, in a fulfilling kind if way? IDEK. But yeah, thanks for following.**

 **For those who don't know:**

 **ARMS:** An enchantment that is capable of enhancing a target's offensive power for a certain period of time and can be used on multiple allies at once. It can be used in conjunction with other spells simultaneously, such as _Vernier_ and _Armor._ By chanting _**Ille Arms**_ , the user doubles the offense increasing effects of the original _Arms_ spell.

 **VERNIER:** A supportive spell that allows the user to temporarily enhance the target's movement speed. When cast, the target, and/or user is able to hover at their own discretion. It can be used on multiple allies and on the caster themselves. By chanting _**Ille Vernier**_ , the user doubles the speed increasing effects of the original _Vernier_ spell.

 **ARMOR:** A spell that enhances the defensive power of the target, including the caster, for a short period of time. By chanting _**Ille Armor**_ , the user doubles the defense increasing effects of the original _Armor_ spell.

 **Also, if someone could tell me the timeline of the Naruto Movies relating to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden or an estimate, that'd be great.**

 **TBC**


	23. Chapter 23: New Ties

**A FLAME SHINIING BRIGHTER THAN GOLD – THE WILL OF FIRE**

 **SORRY FOR THE EXTREME WAIT! I had to take care of a few personal matters… They haven't been completely resolved as of yet but hopefully I'll be able to better update. My apologies. I also had to rewrite this a couple times because while I didn't want to rush everything, I also knew that everyone was looking forward to the FIGHTS and not so much the one month training, so I'm trying to make this the best that I can.**

 **AN: Thank you so much for your support! I appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter, I tried. Also, I need to explain that part of the reason this took so long, aside from an extreme case of writer's block and temporary lack of motivation, was because I'm a bit of a stickler for… I want to say, explanation and semi-logic? I can write AU's and say, give a character powers, but I need to explain it in a semi-reasonable way. I can't just let something appear out of nowhere, without even a bullshit explanation. I like to have 'facts' (or fake facts, lol, make it fact someway).**

 **REGARDING THE NAME OF ASUKA'S KEKKEI GENKAI –** I named it the Slayer Bloodline because if there was ever a possibility of adding more characters from Fairy Tail, as in reincarnated/reborn into the Elemental Countries, it would have most likely been Slayers. There are Dragon Slayers, Demon (Devil?) Slayers, and God Slayers and though they're all different, they're all still magic that to shinobi have common characteristics such as different 'chakra', the lack of hand seals, and the seemingly powerful manipulation of an 'element/power'. That… and it sounded cool in my mind at least when I wrote it? But meh, if its really bad I'll change it later.

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING:** _ **THERE BE SPOILERS FOR ALVAREZ ARC AND FAIRY TAIL ENDING!**_

 **By the way, if anyone made fanart, I wouldn't be opposed to it, lol.**

* * *

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

* * *

There was a veil of utter silence over three beings. One was a titan, a woman brimming with anger as she glared at another figure cloaked in black and a face hidden behind a mask. In a corner, a third party watched nervously.

"…Are you threatening me?" A feminine voice uttered with fury as she clenched her hands into fists. Beside her, the woman in the corner stepped forward. She was a slender black-haired woman who held a small pink pig close to her chest with an expression of shock and worry. Killer Intent flooded the air, making Shizune pale and Tonton shake in her grasp.

"Tsunade-sama, please calm down! Hear him out—" she urged to no avail.

" _Are you threatening me?!"_ Tsunade hissed, slamming a hand down on a table, breaking it to pieces without any effort whatsoever as she stared down the ANBU that stood coolly before her.

"Of course not, Tsunade-sama," the ANBU, Eagle, replied steadily. "This is merely a notice. If you do not return to Konoha within the next two weeks, you along with medic-nin Shizune _will_ be declared missing-nin." The ANBU turned away from both women, setting down a scroll on a counter. "The village is in need of you, Tsunade-sama and by order of the Sandaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade and medic-nin Shizune are to be recalled to Konohagakure no Sato."

That was all the ANBU said before flashing a single hand sign and disappearing with a silent shunshin.

Tsunade stared at the spot where the ANBU had stood not a second before with golden brown eyes still smoldering with fury. _How dare he,_ she thought with disbelief and rising anger. _How. Dare. He!_

Shizune swallowed harshly as her mind raced, wondering what in the world their next action would be. She looked to her mentor and friend for answers. "Tsunade-sama… what do we do?"

"Damn that old man!" Tsunade hissed, anger coursing through her veins as she snatched the scroll from the counter and wretched the scroll open. Its contents were exactly what she thought it was – an order to return to Konoha and a clear warning of what would happen if she didn't. "After all of this time…"

Shizune bit her lip as she ran the conversation through her mind. _'Konoha is in need of you', he said… Does that mean what I think it does?_ "Tsunade-sama, you've heard the rumors of Konoha. If they're true then it means that Konoha really is in danger… After all of this time, I don't think Sandaime-sama would have called us back without a good reason. As much as we don't like it, Tsunade-sama, we must go back."

Tsunade stayed silent as her frowned deepened. After a moment, she gave a resigned sigh as her shoulders sagged. "Nothing good comes from that Kami forsaken village Shizune, but we have no choice but to return. If anything, we must put a stop to whatever nonsense Orochimaru is planning."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama. I'll begin packing our belongings then."

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

In the Hokage's office, Hiruzen and Naruto stood alone. Gone were even the ANBU that guarded him and seals safeguarded them against any that dared to try to spy on them.

Hiruzen puffed at his pipe as he stared at Naruto with concern. The blond was unusually quiet. "Alright Naruto, what was it that you needed to talk about? It seemed pretty serious if you couldn't tell me before."

Naruto frowned, wondering how to put to words what had happened before deciding to take a gamble and simply say what needed to be said. It wasn't like the Hokage was unaware of Kurama anyway, but with the way that demon was perceived… Hell, he was pretty sure they might think he's being controlled or something as equally ridiculous.

He was the only one that really knew Kurama and he knew that others wouldn't take it well. Naruto wasn't going to keep Kurama a secret forever, however. Eventually, the secret was going to come out to those who didn't know one way or another. Kurama would attract a lot of attention, good and bad, and they would hate or love him but Naruto could hardly care.

There were few whose opinions cared about and they could practically be counted on one hand.

Naruto sighed as he shifted on his feet, deciding to get it over with. "In the Forest of Death, Orochimaru used a jutsu on me." Naruto began as he took off his jacket and began to lift up his shirt, just enough to show his stomach. "He called it the _Five Element Seal._ " Naruto continued as he saw Hiruzen's eyes widen with alarm and Naruto concentrated on his chakra, causing the seal to appear along with the alterations that Orochimaru caused.

Hiruzen's face was grave and he stayed quiet for a moment, staring at the seal as his mind raced. _Of course! How could I forget?! Of course Orochimaru would tamper with the seal! There's no way that he'd dismiss such a threat to his plans—_

Naruto continued, interrupting Hiruzen's thoughts as he let his shirt back down, shrugging his jacket back on. "My chakra control has been terrible since then. I don't know how it works but I can't do much if I can't get this fixed, and the last thing I want is to fail the Chunin Exams because of it."

"Naruto…" Hiruzen began hesitantly, "have you always known about that? About the seal?" Hiruzen almost dreaded the answer but his fears were confirmed when Naruto gave an empty smile but his eyes were burning brightly with anger.

"I know about a lot of things, Jiji." Naruto revealed, his voice cold. "How couldn't I know about my dear roommate?"

Hiruzen's heart damn near lodged in his throat. "Naruto—"

"It's hard not knowing why people hate you, you know." Naruto interrupted as his hands clenched at his sides and he couldn't help but begin to pace back and forth with agitation. "It keeps you up at night, thinking about everything you've done and trying to figure out where you went wrong, _especially_ when you're a kid… but you know, when they spit at you, when they call you a demon, when they look at you with fear— _eventually_ you get a clue." Naruto paused and after a moment, a sneer crossed his face. " _I'm not_ _stupid_. I can put the pieces together." Naruto nodded to the wall, specifically to the wall behind the Hokage's desk that held the pictures of the previous Kage. "I know about my mother. About my _father_."

Hiruzen's heart damn near stopped in his chest with his shock this time. "What?" Hiruzen whispered to himself. " _Naruto_ — Naruto, what do you mean?" Naruto wasn't supposed to know about his parentage until he was older, until he was at least Chunin for his own safety, but by Naruto's words, he's known for a _long_ time. The Namikaze name bore danger. Minato had _many_ enemies, many of which were still alive and holding a grudge. If they were to know of his son, there was no doubt that Naruto would be hunted down, would be in far more danger than what he already went through as a Jinchuuriki. _How? How did he find out? Everyone was sworn to secrecy and the evidence destroyed. Did someone tell him? And the Kyubi— just by speaking of it is grounds for execution!_ Hiruzen thought.

"I care about you Jiji but don't you dare lie to my face!" Naruto yelled, anger lacing his voice. "I've never had a family! You know in the orphanage, they would spit in my face! Call me a demon, a _monster!_ The other kids wouldn't play with me, they'd look at me with fear and disgust! The matron was no better, treating me like I wasn't worth the dirt beneath her feet! Everyone was the same…" Naruto muttered bitterly. "My father was the goddamn Hokage and my mother was an Uzumaki. Did you know that before I met Asuka, I never even knew that my name meant something? That they were a _clan!_ I had family, a culture that I never even knew about! I had to find out who she was and what she looked like from old Academy records! And somehow, I'm sure that was by _pure luck_. Who knows when I would have found out about them, or if _ever_ would have." Naruto spat as he stopped his pacing, turning to look at the Hokage with cold eyes.

 _I underestimated you, Naruto… I made decisions that I know were mistakes, decisions that I now regret. I knew you were going to find out one day Naruto, but not like this!_ "Naruto, you must understand. Your father had many enemies, many whom would go to any lengths to kill him! And your mother, just being an Uzumaki made her a target and a threat to others, and as his wife, even more so!"

Naruto scoffed. _And she was a Jinchuuriki too, right?_ Naruto didn't voice his thoughts, knowing that they would just open a whole can of worms that he couldn't be bothered to open.

Hiruzen stood abruptly, making his way to Naruto and standing before him. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to make the young Uzumaki _understand_ but Naruto shrugged it off. Hiruzen had to ignore the pang of pain the action caused. "Your father sacrificed himself for the village—"

"And sealed away the Kyubi in _me_ —to save a goddamn village that treats me, his own _son,_ like _shit_!" Naruto snarled, eyes darkening to a stormy blue and his facial markings thickening ever so slightly with the burnt of his rage.

He was angry, so goddamn angry. The amount of resentment he had for the village should be absurd.

" _No!_ " Hiruzen protested adamantly, "You were to be seen as a _hero!_ You were never supposed to be a pariah!"

"But that's what I was!" Naruto retorted angrily, swiping a hand angrily through the air. "What I still _am_!" Naruto swallowed heavily, trying to push through the heavy ball of emotions lodged in his throat. "When the Fourth sealed the fox away in me, he condemned me to a life of solitude, of loneliness, of _pain_! Hardly anyone can understand how that feels!" Naruto hated the tears that welled in his eyes, hated that he felt the pain that surfaced as he remembered such terrible times. "But you know what?! If it hadn't been for Asuka, if it hadn't been for Sasuke, for Kakashi-sensei— I never would have been able to move on! I tried to change, tried _anything_ and _everything_ to get someone, _anyone_ to acknowledge me! To care about me aside from being a goddamn _asset_! I made myself into a fucking fool, a damn clown, to get the attention of those who could be worth _shit_ to me now!"

"You aren't just an asset, Naruto!" Hiruzen protested, even as his mind raced with every word Naruto spoke. _How could I have been so blind?! I never once noticed the sheer extent of his pain and anger— he always had a smile on his face… Do I know so little of him that I can't tell the difference?!_ "I tried my best to give you a good life and I can see now that I have failed," Hiruzen choked out. "I regret that and I apologize that I couldn't do better—that this village couldn't honor your father's wish and see you as the hero that you were meant to be." Hiruzen closed his eyes as he remembered, painfully, of Minato's and Kushina's bloodied forms, both of them smiling and encasing a baby Naruto protectively in their arms in their final moments. "Your father loved this village and believed in it and its people. He thought that they would see the sacrifice that you have done to keep them safe… but I am sure that he would be as disappointed as I was, as I still am, to see that they did not."

"No," Naruto murmured softly, lowering his eyes to stare listlessly at the floor, "they didn't, didn't they?" Naruto stayed silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I was angry with you before you know, and with the Fourth as well— but I can see that both of you were only trying to do what was right… I still can't forgive the villagers or this village but I'll still fight." Naruto looked to the Sandaime and he saw not the powerful and knowledgeable Professor, but a tired and weary man and despite himself, some of his anger lessened. "My team is all that care about and the few others that are precious to me. I fight to protect _them_."

"It pains me to see that you hate this village so, Naruto, it really does… but seeing what it has done, how it has wronged you… I cannot blame you." Hiruzen uttered defeatedly. "I can only hope that one day you change your mind and that everyone will see what I see in you."

Naruto's barely contained disdain was obvious in his darkened eyes. He turned away from the Hokage, heading out the office and as he did so, he said, "I really doubt that will happen, Jiji… I really do. I can hardly care what everyone else sees in me now."

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

It was with relief that Asuka had first come home.

After leaving the Forest of Death, everyone had left their separate ways, although not before promising to meet again at a later date. In a matter of days, Team Seven would be meeting at their usual training grounds.

In the meanwhile, Sasuke had decided to go back home. She wasn't sure where Kakashi had gone after the man had bid his farewell. Naruto however, said that he had an appointment with the Hokage. She could only briefly wonder then, why it was that they were meeting. It was only a brief thought as the need for sleep urged at her.

"It's so nice to finally be back," Asuka sighed as she went to her room and plopped into her bed, not even bothering to toe off her sandals, as she went straight to sleep. "I've missed you bed," she murmured drowsily as she snuggled into the covers.

 _/_

 _Sitting atop a grassy knoll in one of Magnolia's larger scenic parks, Wendy gazed at the sky with a small smile as the wind tugged at her hair. She idly pushed it back with a free hand as she admired the fluffy white clouds that passed by. "It's such a nice day today… Carla's missing out, but I suppose she's having fun with Happy and Lucy," Wendy said to herself with a giggle as she imagined the shenanigans that Happy would try to do to earn Carla's fancy. They were sure to be entertaining._

" _There you are Wendy!" A boisterous voice sounded out._

" _Oi, midget!" A gruff voice called out a second later._

" _Hm?" Slightly startled, Wendy turned around to see Natsu running towards her with a large toothy smile. Not far behind him and at a far more sedate pace, the other Dragon Slayers followed, including Cobra and the solitary figure of Laxus._

" _So this is where you've been hiding Wendy." Sting said as he shook his head in a playfully scolding manner. "You know, we were looking for you all over Magnolia!"_

" _You have?" Wendy blinked as Natsu plopped in front of her and the others did as well, forming a crude circle where everyone could see each other. "I've been here all day," Wendy informed._

" _Yes well, these morons were going to waste an entire day looking for you before remembering to just follow your scent." Laxus provided and he rolled his eyes as Natsu, Sting and Gajeel began to deny his words._

 _Wendy smiled at the familiar sight of their bickering as she wondered what they could want from her. She hadn't seen much of them or the other guild members since the aftermath of their most recent battle against the latest dark guild, Fading Heart. A ridiculous name in her opinion but their guild members had been formidable indeed with five S-Rank mages, a surprising amount of high A-Rank mages, and what seemed like unlimited mage fodder making the majority of their members._

 _Fairy Tail had to ally themselves with other guilds against Fading Heart. Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth and Lamia Scale had all answered their call, including with a surprising last-minute arrival of Crime Sorciere._

 _It was a bit of an overkill, but the majority of the Fairy Tail members had been away on job requests. It had been a necessary action to request an aid in this battle. It was a hard fought battle (for some) against the dark guild but they had succeeded in the end, as they always did._

' _There's always another enemy to fight it seems, especially these days.' Wendy thought with a frown. 'Now that the Balam Alliance collapsed, other dark guilds are taking the opportunity to fill the power gap for themselves… There hardly seems to be an end to all these dark guilds. Hopefully, one day, they'll get the idea that Fairy Tail isn't going to let dark guilds get away with these misdeeds and just be dissuaded and save themselves the trouble…'_

" _Wendy, we had a great idea!"_

 _Natsu's voice tore her from her thoughts and Wendy looked at him curiously. Natsu had a wide grin on his face and he seemed really excited. "An idea?" Wendy murmured as she idly patted away the imaginary dirt away from her clothes._

 _Gajeel scoffed, a sneer forming on his face. "Like you're even capable of that, Salamander!" Gajeel mocked and immedietly, Natsu was in his face with a look of irritation._

" _What was that, metalhead?!" Natsu retorted, flames sparking at his hands. "You want to say that again?!"_

" _What, is your hearing failing you along with your empty brain now, Salamander?" Gajeel retorted, earning Natsu's ire once again._

 _Rogue very nearly rolled his eyes and instead gave a tired sigh of exasperation at the typical exchange. "Ignore them Wendy," Rogue advised as Wendy gave a small smile as Gajeel's and Natsu's fight escalated into violent roughhousing. "We were wondering if you'd like to join us."_

" _Join you?" Wendy just then noticed the traveling packs they all carried and hearing her, Gajeel and Natsu stopped what they were doing and redirected their attention to them. "Are you all going on a mission together?"_

" _Nah kid, it's even better." Gajeel smirked as he crossed his arm over his chest. "We're going on a training trip with just us Dragon Slayers, all while traveling across Fiore. You in kid?"_

" _It's going to be great!" Natsu crowed with glee as his eyes sparked with an inner fire as he imagined the strength they could gain, the food they could eat while traveling and the adventure they would no doubt encounter. He laughed again with brimming anticipation as he whirled around to face Wendy, waiting to hear her answer._

" _W-Wait a minute," Wendy said as she raised a hand, trying to calm down Natsu and she looked at the others with faint worry. "For how long? And what about Carla, Happy and—"_

 _A large hand patted the top of her head and Wendy quieted as she grasped the hand cradling through her hair with her own._

" _Don't worry so much kid," Laxus said, his voice deep and comforting as he reassured her, something that he did for only a very select few. "We already took care of that. They'll be just fine with the other guildmembers and we already have everything else planned out. By the time we come back, we'll practically be unrecognizable."_

" _So, what do you say?" Sting interrupted as he stared at Wendy in anticipation._

 _Wendy smiled even as she gave a sigh. "I'm pretty sure you all know the answer," Wendy said as smiles grew across their faces, "There's no way I'd miss this for the world!"_

 _/_

Asuka didn't wake up for a long time. When she did wake, she could spy the sun beginning to rise to greet a new day. "I slept the entire day away? I must have been more tired than I thought…" Asuka murmured to herself as she took note of her attire, remembering that the moment she came home she had gone straight to bed.

Frowning, Asuka rummaged through her closet and wardrobe for new clothes and take a shower.

There was a lot that needed to be addressed and there was a _lot_ that would happen in the next few months. Not only would they need to prepare for Orochimaru's inevitable attack, but they also couldn't just throw the Chunin Exams either. Their training in the coming month would prepare them for both eventualities. Konoha would have to show its strength. It wouldn't do for the village to appear weak to the other Hidden Villages. The attack of the Nine Tailed Fox was still clear in everyone's minds, and the sheer devastation that it had caused was still felt to this day. It had taken a lot of effort to recover from the attack, not to mention to show the rest of the Elemental Countries that Konoha was still strong.

It was a shame that the Suna Village was allied with Orochimaru. It would have been nice to see something new. Asuka had faith that Konoha would prevail. Suna was desperate to win and that was a double-edged sword by itself. Gaara alone was dangerous, however, and was a variable by itself that could determine the battle for Suna. She, along with everyone else, could sense the danger he presented. She could only wonder what happened to cause such a profoundness in such dark emotions in Gaara.

A part of her was worried for her friends as well. They already experienced the horror of a battle against a greater enemy and nearly died for it. The experience and brush with death would help them grow, although she wished that they had never had to go through such an ordeal in the first place. Shielding them and protecting them however, would be stifling their growth, especially in the world they lived in. It helped that she knew they'd be training especially hard in the coming month to prepare themselves the best they can, not to mention they'd be a lot more cautious.

 _We'll need to be exceeding careful… Orochimaru won't show us mercy and Suna is a village on a mission to get rid of their competition no matter the consequences._ Asuka sighed, as she absently went through her shower routine, dressed herself and prepared herself a simple dinner. She knew she would have little if any visitors for the next day or two. Like her, her friends and comrades would need time to process what happened during the Chunin Exams and the eventualities to come.

"I should go to the market today," Asuka murmured aloud to herself. There were supplies that she needed to get. Being in the Forest of Death had made her get rid of a few things, particularly food. Thinking about her chores made her think about other things she needed to do as well, particularly those that didn't make it to the final round of the Chunin Exams.

Hinata and Lee had both been hospitalized, with the former scheduled for a longer stay dur to the state of her injuries. Lee had been roughed up but she knew that he could make a speedy recovery with the help of the right medic-nin. If there's anything she's learned about Lee however, was that he would be very eager to return to training as soon as humanly possible. Hinata had done her best against Neji and although that hadn't been enough to win, her determination to keep going had been admirable. Hinata's wounds had been internal, making the matter a bit delicate especially with how it tied to her chakra but she was being taken care of in the hospital.

"I'll need to go visit them later, if I can." Asuka said as she got left her home and was greeted by cool winds and a bright sky. "I don't think I'll be seeing much of everyone during the next month…"

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Izumo and Kotetsu, ever the eternal guardians of one of Konoha's gates, looked as if they were on death's door due to the extreme boredom they felt.

Izumo groaned, resisting the urge to slam his face against the wall as he looked to Kotetsu. "Why does it seem like this day is dragging on forever?" Izumo said as he straightened, staring off into the road that led out of Konoha.

Kotetsu shook his head as he tried to push away the immense boredom that he felt. "We haven't had that many people pass by today," Kotetsu supplied as he leaned his head against his hand. "But I'm pretty sure that we'll be having a lot more traffic soon and we'll be missing _this_. The final stage of the Chunin Exams is just around the corner!"

"I don't think anyone is going to miss the finals." Izumo mused aloud as he crossed his arms. "They're going to be _crazy_. I mean, there's never been so many finalists before and such promising ones too."

Kotetsu chuckled as he shook his head. "Tell me about it. I mean, did you hear what they were saying in the Mission Room? They said that the preliminaries were insane, not to mention the drama that was involved."

"Drama?" Izumo repeated puzzledly as he looked to his friend for answers. "I've heard a few things but not _that_ much."

Kotetsu looked at Izumo with surprise. "You mean you didn't hear? It was pretty big news you know."

Izumo scowled. "Hey, not all of us have time to sit around and listen to gossip you know!" Izumo retorted defensively. It was true. Izumo had been pretty busy and with their finding of the dead Genin bodies, everything had been pretty hectic. The time during the Chunin Exams was always crazy, especially considering that there was always a higher chance of potential attacks and security breaches when they were held.

It was always best to work with special caution during the Exams.

"Still, you should have heard about it." Kotetsu insisted as he leaned against the small desk in their small checkpoint stand. As he talked to his friend, Kotetsu made very sure to scan the gate they were assigned to. It was the main one leading into Konoha after all and even though there hadn't been much recent activity, it wouldn't do to be lazy and be caught unaware.

"Then why don't _you_ tell me about it?" Izumo said as he resisted the urge to scowl.

Kotetsu smirked and he pretended to examine his nails for dirt as he felt Izumo glare at the back of his head. "Oh, it's no biggie. I mean, the Hyuga Heir was defeated and almost killed by a branch member."

Izumo blinked as his mind slowly registered the words said. "Wait, what? What do you—"

"Not to mention there was a Suna Genin that killed one our own Genin," Kotetsu continued, missing the look of shock that crossed Izumo's face. "I mean, I heard the kid didn't even hesitate! They're keeping a close eye on that one you know, because it seems like he's a few hairs short of crazy. Not to mention, all of Team Seven passed onto the finals. In fact, at least one member of the Rookie teams made it to the final round! It was a major win for Konoha."

"Really?" Izumo uttered with interest as he took in the mess of information dropped on him. "That's great! But about the Hyuga thing—I mean, the Main Branch must be _mad_ right now or at least surely the Elders. Elders are always angry about something."

Kotetsu nodded in agreement. "Buddy, you have no idea." Kotetsu said. "I'm willing to bet that the tension is through the roof within the Hyuga Clan. If I were you, I'd avoid them until this whole mess blows over. I kinda feel bad for the Hyuga heiress though. I heard she tried her best _and_ more but she still got beat. She was no match for that Neji kid."

Izumo hummed as he stared off at the road of Konoha's main entrance. He squinted his eyes slightly as he drifted his gaze to the sky and saw what almost looked like rising dust clouds. _What was that?_ He thought as he straightened himself, wondering if it was a trick of his mind. "Yeah, I bet the Hyuga Clan is pretty angry right now… I wouldn't want to be the poor soul near Hyuga Hiashi right now, or the Hyuga Elders." Izumo replied absently.

"Right?!" Kotetsu exclaimed in agreement. "I mean seriously—" He stopped abruptly as Izumo's hand lashed out, latching onto his shoulder with surprising force. "Izumo? What's wrong?"

Izumo pointed out to the road, a serious look crossing his face. "Do you see that?"

Kotetsu turned his gaze to what Izumo was looking at. At first, he saw nothing, but then he spied the billowing dust clouds rising through the air that were rapidly getting bigger and closer with each minute. "Someone's coming," Kotetsu observed with surprise, "multiple someone's."

"Such a large company…" Izumo murmured as he squinted, trying to make out what was coming up ahead.

The mystery cleared itself soon enough and what they saw, they could hardly believe. A large, extravagant carriage came to view, surrounded by many people keeping pace on foot, part whom seemed to be shinobi. The carriage was made out of dark wood accented by gorgeous designs and filigree and scrollwork, but was most eye catching was the large, elaborate crest painted carefully. It was a simple image of a magnolia and red poppy, the flower of nobility and remembrance respectfully, and colored a passionate red.

It was a symbol that was _very_ well known throughout Hi no Kuni and respected.

Kotetsu had to gape in surprise for a moment as his mind practically stopped in trying to comprehend if what he saw was a reality. Sadly, it was. "It's him! It's the D-Daimyo! It has to be! No one would dare use his crest!" Kotetsu exclaimed in a choked voice as his eyes widened with shock. He turned to Izumo anxiously as he began to break out in a nervous sweat. "What is he doing here?! It's too early!"

"You think?!" Izumo hissed under his breath as he panicked inwardly. _What the hell is happening?!_ "The Daimyo usually show up during the finals, not weeks _before!_ " Izumo's stared at the carriage intently and he swore his heart stopped as he just spied, not one, but _two_ very similar figures in the carriage. "And it's not just Isao-sama, but his son, Akihiko-sama!" Izumo turned to Kotetsu as the carriage of the Daimyo get ever closer and in a borderline hysterical voice said, "What the hell do we do?"

Kotetsu gaped at Izumo with wide eyes. "Why the hell are you asking me?! How should I know?!"

Izumo ran a hand over his head, very nearly dislodging his bandana. "Okay, okay!" Izumo took a deep steadying breath as he regarded his friend who looked as panicked as he felt. "Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to greet the Daimyo and go through standard procedure for verification and in the meanwhile, you're going to go to the Hokage as fast as possible and tell him what's happening. Understand?"

Kotetsu nodded rapidly as he ran a hand down his face. "I can do that," Kotetsu muttered before gathering what he could of his composure. "I can totally do that!" Kotetsu repeated, this time sounding more confident that before. He looked to Izumo one last time and clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder reassuringly. "I'll be back as soon as possible!"

Izumo gave Kotetsu a small, halfhearted smile. "Thanks man, now get going!"

Kotetsu didn't waste any more time and he quickly bounded off into the village, taking the quick route via the rooftops.

Izumo stared after him for a moment before he turned his gaze to the carriage that was now just beyond the gate. Izumo resisted the urge to fidget nervously and he took a deep breath before composing himself into something more professional.

Matsuoka Isao and Matsuoka Akihiko – the Fire Daimyo and the Daimyo's son respectfully. The Daimyo was the leader of _Hi no Kuni_ and was responsible for the managing the country and its people. The Hidden Villages always tried to stay in the Daimyo's favor as they made important rulings on Hidden Villages such as deciding the village's annual budget to allowing certain privileges. They were one of the most important individuals in the entire country and held the highest degree of political power.

Displeasing them was _not_ a good idea. In fact, it would be absolutely terrible.

Knowing this, Izumo was just a few seconds away from losing what little confidence he had gained and his composure but with so much at stake, there was no way that he could. With _how_ the Daimyo was, however, it didn't make it any easier for him. It was very well known that the Daimyo, Matsuoka Isao, was a fickle man, indecisive, and childish. He was a man that would rather revel in festivities and pleasures than concern himself with matters of the country. It was why he delegated most of the work to his court where political schemes and plays for power ran amok.

His son, however, was a different story. He was the complete opposite of his father. He was very intelligent, resourceful, intuitive, and certainly not a person not to be messed with. His cold and reserved demeanor often had others regarding him with wearily and coupled with his royal status, was truly feared. At the same time, he was capable of compassion and cared deeply for the country. He was more invested in its happenings than his father, which was why the Daimyo happily delegated him more reign in the matters of the country, believing that it would help his son gain more experience for when Akihiko ascended as Daimyo.

Still, it wasn't a good idea to just dismiss one to favor the other. It would be a costly mistake if made.

 _Hurry up Kotetsu!_ Izumo thought nervously as the carriage came to a stop in front of Konoha's main entrance. It was surrounded by many men and women dressed in different robes. With a careful glance, he could tell that some of them were trained in combat by the way they held themselves and moved, but the others Izumo could guess were there for the royals' care. It was befitting and as expected for someone of their status.

Izumo watched as an attendant opened the carriage door as the others lined up beside it with expert ease, heads bowed in deference as the Daimyo stepped outside. He was dressed in extravagant robes and adorned expensive jewelry. Not far behind him was no other than his son. When Izumo caught sight of him, he almost couldn't believe that he was also Shijimi-sama's son. He looked the exact opposite of his father; where he was free and eccentric, Akihiko was calm and composed. It was even more baffling when considering what type of person Shijimi-sama was. She was the Daimyo's wife, but she was also the person that lost her cat on a near daily basis, spending thousands of ryo on missions to retrieve said demon cat that wanted nothing to do with her.

(Although recent mission requests regarding Tora were suspiciously low and absent.)

"My, my it's been a while since I've visited Konoha," the Daimyo, _Matsuoka Isao_ , commented with amusement as he scanned his surroundings, idly fanning himself with a fan he held in hand. "But I was terribly bored in the capital, I just had to leave!"

Izumo felt sweat running down his back and neck with nerves as he nodded along the Daimyo's flippant words. _Don't piss him off, don'tpisshimoff—_ Izumo thought frantically, reminding himself of the potential repercussions that could befall Konoha should they displease this man. _This man could cut Konoha's funding, could replacetheHokageifhewantedto—_

The Daimyo's son was close at his side and he made it very clear that he wasn't afraid to speak back to his father. "You have a wandering spirit, father." Akihiko expressed. His face showed nothing, maintaining a stoic demeanor and aura that only served to make Izumo uneased.

The attendants said nothing but Izumo saw them exchange looks. Izumo tried to not let his nervousness show, but something told him that it wasn't going to be easy dealing with the royals. _This is so crazy. I'm pretty sure I'm not qualified to deal with this! I feel like I might cause a national incident any second! Battle is one thing but this?!_

The Daimyo laughed at jovially his son's words, not seeming to mind them at all. "There is much to be done!" Isao exclaimed as his entourage kept close to him, all still with their hands clasped together before them and heads slightly bowed. He turned his gaze to Izumo, a smile crossing his face. "But for now, take me to your Kage. I have much to discuss with him and him to me, I am sure."

Izumo nodded hurriedly again as he pondered the Daimyo's words. "Of course, Isao-sama!"

Meanwhile, Kotetsu was running towards the Hokage Tower as fast as he could, dodging both shinobi and civilians alike. More than one gave sounds of surprise and anger as he sailed over them or just barely clipped them. Kotetsu felt bad but he didn't have time to apologize.

There was no way that they could keep the _Daimyo_ and his _heir_ waiting.

In his haste to arrive to the Hokage Tower, Kotetsu nearly ran into several people, _again_ , but that hardly mattered. He didn't care for the shouts that called after him or the confusion that he spurred in his wake.

When he finally arrived after what seemed like an eternity, Kotetsu burst through the doors like a hurricane and as if the demons of hell were at his heels, startling a few of the workers.

"Hey!"

"What the hell—"

"You can't just come in here like—"

Kotetsu ignored their words, running up the stairs to make his way to the Hokage's office like the devil was at his heels. "Sorry! It's an emergency!" he yelled over his shoulder. He dodged and weaved between the small stream of people, nearly skidding to a stop before the large double doors leading to his destination.

From her desk, the Hokage's secretary jumped from her seat with a befuddled and indignant expression as Kotetsu made to lunge through the doors. "Wait a minute! You can't just go through like that! You aren't allow—"

"No time to explain!" Kotetsu said as he burst through the doors, inwardly cringing a thousand times over as he was met with the unimpressed and imposing stare of his Hokage. He bowed lowly to the Kage, feeling like he would never live this down. "I apologize for barging in like this Hokage-sama, but there's a situation that needs your immediate attention!"

"It better be good Kotetsu to have disturbed the peace of the Tower in such a manner," Hiruzen said with narrowed eyes. He didn't miss the sheer nervousness that Kotetsu displayed, or the panic for that matter and he had to wonder just what _else_ could have happened, especially so soon after ending the second portion of the exams. _As if we didn't have enough to deal with,_ Hiruzen thought tiredly and faint irritation as he smoked his pipe.

"Sir!" Kotetsu straightened, staring the Hokage in the eye. "The Daimyo Matsuoka Isao has arrived, along with the royal heir Matsuoka Akihiko! They're at the main gate at this moment!"

The words didn't register in Hiruzen's mind until a few seconds later and when it did, his eyes widened with shock as his pipe fell with a clatter to his desk. "The _what?!—"_ Hiruzen rose from his desk, paying significantly more attention. "Are you sure?!"

Kotetsu nodded frantically as shinobi who had been passed by the Chunin strode into the office tentatively. The large double doors had been left open in Kotetsu's hurry and the secretary, along with the others, stared in shocked silence.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" Kotetsu answered hurriedly. "They arrived in the carriage not that long ago! The Daimyo is accompanied by what looks like his close cabinet and attendants! I have no doubt that it's them, Hokage-sama. They bear the royal emblem!"

"Is he serious?"

"What—"

"How can this be?"

"They weren't expected until later!?"

"How do we attend them? We're not at all prepared for their arrival!"

Hiruzen cursed savagely inwardly, his mind racing as he tried to formulate some semblance of a plan. "Silence!" he demanded harshly, slamming a hand to his desk and immedietly, his orders were followed. "We can't afford to make mistakes! ANBU!" he called, and immedietly, four ANBU operatives appeared kneeling before him.

" _Hokage-sama,_ " they said, heads bowed and awaiting orders.

"Escort the Daimyo and the prince here immedietly! Kotetsu, have a team go to the Hokage Mansion to prepare for their stay along with anything that they might need! We cannot afford to make a single mistake, understood!" Hiruzen ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

It didn't take long for the royal party to arrive to the Hokage's office, escorted by ANBU and Jounin personally, whom had been met with immense relief by Izumo as they took the royals out of his hands. Elsewhere in the village however, both shinobi and civilians were scrambling as the news of the royal arrival spread like wildfire. Rooms were being prepared for them in the Hokage Mansion, higher security measures were being established in accordance to their arrival, their belongings were being taken care of – so much was being done and so much needed to _be_ done.

Hiruzen withheld the urge to sigh as he stared at the leader of Hi no Kuni. Out of all things, they never expected for the Daimyo to grace them with his presence so early. It was _unexpected_ , especially because they didn't receive any warning and because the Daimyo came escorted by only his closest attendants and a handful of guards. Among them, thankfully, seemed properly trained and formidable warriors. The last thing they would have needed was for the Daimyo and the Daimyo's sole _heir_ to be killed in their way to Konoha. It would have thrown the Hi no Kuni into utter chaos.

Why he wasn't escorted by the Twelve Guardian Ninja was a mystery.

It was always a pain to deal with the Daimyo. Trying to predict what the man was thinking was a hard task. He changed like the wind did direction. It was never known if the Daimyo would act himself or if his cabinet would in his stead, so it was hard to know who to address at times. It was always a game of politics. Although, there was always a chance to get through to the Daimyo, or have the Daimyo's son interfere – that is, if he was convinced to do so.

Matsuoka Akihiko was harder to read and sway than the Daimyo himself, young though he was.

They may have been royals, but they had the pick from Hi no Kuni's top trainers and teachers in all that mattered – from politics to combat to business and so on. They've had years to learn and perfect their art. Akihiko himself may as well have been an unofficial shinobi himself.

The Daimyo looked ever the royal, dressed in extravagant robes in the colors of Hi no Kuni with shades of red and gold. His head was adorned with the royal head piece of the Daimyo and jeweled rings adorned his fingers. His beady eyes were staring straight at Hiruzen, amused and unafraid.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you or this village, Hiruzen!" Isao said, seated primly in a chair with one leg over the other. Akihiko was staring out the large windows overlooking the village, seeming uninterested but very much paying attention to what was being said. "I've heard some interesting things recently."

Hiruzen ducked his head ever so slightly, displaying ever present calmness. "Is that so, Daimyo-sama? First of all, I must say that the village welcomes your arrival, and that of Akihiko-sama. Although, I must admit, your arrival was a bit… _unexpected._ "

Isao laughed boisterously at his words. "Yes, yes, that's what _everyone_ has told me but my spirit demanded I wander," Isao uttered with a wave of his hand. "The capital was so terribly boring after so long. I could only stand it for so long! By gods, my own home was seeming like a prison to me! So I left and ta-da, here I am!"

Hiruzen had to withhold a grimace as he took in the Daimyo's words. "I understand," he said. First thing's first. "Rooms have been prepared for you and your son in the Hokage Mansion and there are attendants to help you settle in," he informed.

"Oh, that wasn't necessary but thank you dear." Isao smiled, looking to his son whom was no doubt paying very close attention. _Ah, always so serious that one. Aki-chan needs to really relax one of these days. It's not good for his health!_ "I know we might have made things harder for you, Hiruzen, what with our abrupt appearance so I must apologize. It is a bit early but there were rumors that this year's Chunin Exams were going to be _especially_ interesting. The participants were apparently something to behold! It's just the excitement I need to get rid of the boredom that haunts me!"

Hiruzen was shaking his head at the Daimyo's words. It seems the Daimyo really was looking forward to seeing the exams this year, as if there wasn't enough pressure before. "There's no need for apologies Daimyo-sama. Konoha is at your call."

Isao nodded, a wide smile on his face. "Wonderful, wonderful! It's been a while since I've been to Konoha, and for Aki-chan even longer. We'll take our time to reacquaint ourselves with it!"

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Asuka wandered around the busy market, trying to get to the clothing shop that was her destination and then afterwards maybe go to a nice tea shop she sometimes frequented and indulge herself in a few pastries. She figured that she was due for a new wardrobe regarding shinobi wear. She'd wanted to get a more resistant material for battle and she could shop for a few other things as well. Days away from her home hadn't done her refrigerators any favors.

She already completed a few of her objectives, buying a new set of clothes which consisted of: a new set of black heeled strappy sandals, new black knee length sandals that were reinforced with armor and complete with hidden pockets for weapons such as knives and senbon, several sets of new battle kimono, different haori, a few fashionable items that doubled as weapons such as a seemingly lavish kanzanshi that stored poison, sets of fuinjutsu scrolls and ink, groceries for the week, gardening supplies to plant a flower and vegetable garden, and a few other items necessary for guest rooms.

She had a few plans she wanted to tend to, like work on one or two particular fuinjutsu projects that related to her magic as well and a garden for medicinal purpose as well as poisons. Not to mention, she needed to update the protective seals around her home in light of recent circumstances.

As she ran her errands however, Asuka saw something odd that caught her attention as well as what seemed like every other person in the market.

People were whispering among themselves as they stared at an odd individual that paid them no mind. It was a male dressed in a crimson haori accented with gold. Underneath, he wore a short black kimono, tied with a red sash. His equally black pants were tucked away into sturdy black boots. He had long jet-black hair tied back in a high pony tail with two long bangs framing an aristocratic face. His eyes were a sharp grey, captivating if not for the icy expression he held. He donned simple silver earrings and a necklace that displayed an impressive ruby teardrop that seemed to glow with an internal fire.

All in all, he wasn't someone Asuka recognized from Konoha but he struck her as an important figure of some kind. It nagged at her mind, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember at the moment. Others didn't seem to recognize him either as she heard the whispers clearly as if they were spoken into her ear. What she heard sounded uncomfortably familiar, however, and was just as displeasing.

"Who is that?"

"I don't recognize him…"

"A wealthy merchant passing through Konoha maybe?"

"A merchant? He seems kind of young don't you think?"

"He could pass for an Uchiha—"

"He's so handsome—"

"I wonder if he has a significant other… maybe my Ai-chan could get his love! He looks as much of a catch as Sasuke-kun!"

"Do your best to get his attention honey, he looks like a great catch! If you can get Sasuke-kun's attention as well that's even better!"

Asuka had to push down the sharp frown that wanted to cross her face. The things that they said angered her and she felt that they were completely insulting, both to her teammate and the stranger. She couldn't understand how anyone could talk about a person the way they did. She understood that for some people, love occurred at first sight, but from what she could see and hear, love had no relevance. They were clearly interested in something _else_.

It was repulsive to her, the way that they blatantly wanted to use someone for their own gain and the way that they made almost no effort to hide their ulterior motives. She could see in some of them however, the burgeon of a sickly love and fanatic admiration in some of them. She was sure that it was an admiration that would not be so easily returned, from what she could tell at a glance at the one that had caught much attention. She could only hope that some learn that it was best to move on and not dwell and linger for realities that would never come to pass.

 _All I'm reminded right now of is Ino and Sakura and that is_ _ **not**_ _a good thing,_ Asuka thought grimly as she listened to the love-struck giggles that filled the air and spied the shy glances that were thrown to the mysterious stranger. _I wish them the best of luck in their advances, but I hope that they move on soon. Sasuke's rejections should have taught them all a lesson but even that's doubtful._

The looks of admiration were obvious but the stranger – a noble or clan member of some sort for sure – seemed to ignore it. He seemed to garner more and more attention as time passed but despite that, no one seemed to dare approach him – most likely because of the cold and intimidating aura he seemed to emanate.

Despite his cold exterior, however, Asuka saw him glancing around him. She caught the minute furrow of his brow, the slightest frown tugging at his lips and the hard gleam to his eyes.

Asuka decided that she'd seen enough and was honestly a bit curious. She'd never seen him before and she couldn't help but address the other. He seemed a bit in need of help and she couldn't in good conscious leave him to the vultures that laid in wait. "Excuse me?" Asuka said politely, not wanting to seem too forward as she approached the other. She didn't falter when dark blue eyes met her own. "I'm sorry to bother you but you appear a bit lost. Are you in need of assistance?" The male stared intently at Asuka but she was sure her approach would earn her the scrutiny. Anyone who had any sense of caution would do so after being approached by a stranger. "My name is Asuka, Genin of Konohagakure." Asuka said, a smile spread across her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The last thing that Matsuoka Akihiko expected was to be approached by a stranger, and a shinobi at that. She appeared to be a bit around his age and she appeared every bit a shinobi she said she was. He was a bit surprised and intrigued that to find that she wore proper battle attire for a kunoichi that was modest but at the same time accentuated her natural beauty. It made him even more curious that she held such long hair – a peculiar dark royal blue – that was bound into two long tails and wore _jewelry_. He may have not been a shinobi but he was far from stupid and he knew there were unspoken codes that were followed. Long hair was a right to be earned, as was jewelry. It was a hazard to those didn't earn the right.

The girl before him was either a sad excuse of a kunoichi or a formidable one.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"It's _her_."

"I can't believe that she just approached him like that!"

"…Hey now, you shouldn't talk about her like that. I mean, she's a shinobi of the village now, isn't she? Even if we don't like her, she protects the village. Doesn't that matter?"

There was a scoff. "Nothing will ever make me like that _abomination_."

"You say that _now_ …"

The whispers didn't escape Akihiko. He noticed more than what people thought and more than what most would like. It surprised him that they would talk about one of their own the way they did, especially considering that that person hardly seemed like an 'abomination'. He knew more than anyone what powers words held and he certainly recognized the disdain in their eyes aimed at the kunoichi. It had been a while since he's stepped into Konoha but he'd heard rumors of the village that had reached his ears even at the capital. Most of those rumors held much to be desired and it was one of the reasons, aside from the Chunin Exams, that he decided to accompany his father to Konoha.

His father had wandered off to his own, intent on relaxing and exploring the village and waiting with anticipation for the Chunin Exams. It angered him at times the way that his father was so careless but at the same time he was grateful for it because it earned him more reign of the country. He loved his father, he truly did, but it seemed that more often than not that it was a chore to manage for his father. In his father more serious moments, he'd once told his son in secret that the seat of power was more a burden to him.

" _I know you'll do a better job than I have, Aki-chan," Isao said, a small sad and considering smile spreading across his face. "I know that I seem like I don't care, but I do the best that I can. I simply wasn't meant for something like this Aki-chan..."_

 _Akihiko stayed quiet for a moment, considering his father with furrowed eyebrows and concerned eyes. "Otou-san…"_

 _Isao raised a hand, making Akihiko pause. "I'm happy that you're my heir Akihiko and I'm happy to know that Hi no Kuni will be in the right hands. You've made me proud. I know you'll be amazing as Daimyo and you'll take Hi no Kuni to new heights, Aki-chan."_

Akihiko pushed the memory aside as he paid close attention to Asuka, watching her closely with caution and faint surprise. Her words echoed in his mind, more for the reason that they sounded _genuine_. In his life and position, that was something rarely received and so he had a keen eye for deception. The people in his life hardly interacted with him unless they had alternative motives. Someone was always seeking something from him and his family – power, money, fame. It was always something. He was always on guard, which at times almost made him weary. Hardening his heart and self to the world helped, but still to be faced with genuine intent was… _odd_.

Akihiko debated for a moment, wondering if he should truly even address her. The Genin, Asuka, however, didn't seem at all intimidated by him. In the little time he had been in Konoha, hardly anyone had approached him and everyone kept their distance. When he was approached, if they knew who he was, it was with an almost fearful and distant respect. The shinobi didn't generally show fear however. It wasn't good for them to do so, but they knew of the influence he and his father held. They knew what they could do should they displease them.

It almost made Akihiko feel insulted. Should the right reasons arise, Akihiko wouldn't be afraid to take action but he was hardly going to take it out on the village. The Hidden Village's strength was the Hi no Kuni's strength after all, and there was no way that they would jeopardize that.

 _Maybe a change of pace would be nice,_ Akihiko thought as he decided to take a cautious chance. "…Matsuoka Akihiko," he said, calm and composed as he gave a small nod in greeting. He watched her closely, waiting for the inevitable reaction that his name sparked with slight resignation and trepidation.

Asuka blinked as she heard the surprisingly deep voice answer her but she hid it with a smile. For some reason, however, his name struck her as something familiar. She _knew_ she should recognize it for some reason or other but it eluded her at the moment. "Was there anywhere specific that you wanted to go to?" She asked instead as she tried to figure out why he was familiar to her in the back of her mind.

Akihiko hesitated for a moment, surprised at the _lack_ of reaction but he dismissed the oddity. He knew that the mystery as to who he was wouldn't remain so for long. It was only a matter of time before the entirety of the village knew who he was. He was sure a portion of the village had seen him coming into the village anyway, escorted by the elite of the elite.

"I'm visiting Konoha for the Chunin Exams," Akihiko said, watching as surprise crossed Asuka's face.

"The Chunin Exams?"

Akihiko nodded in affirmation. "The Chunin Exams are a few short weeks away, I know, but my father wanted to leave home for a bit and… explore, I suppose." Akihiko revealed, his distaste and exasperation only shown by the tightness in his voice. "If you could just take me to a quiet place, I'd be thankful."

Asuka's face brightened as she smiled at the other. "I know just the place!" Asuka said cheerfully. "I was just on my way to a teahouse that I often frequent." Asuka turned, motioning to Akihiko to follow. Akihiko hesitated for a moment but then easily followed along, staying close to Asuka and surveying their surroundings carefully. "It's got a very calm atmosphere, so you'll be able to relax. Their tea and food aren't too bad either, so I'm sure you'll enjoy it!"

As Asuka led Akihiko to the teahouse, she couldn't help but study him and be curious. She'd noticed much in the small amount of time she spent in his presence and the thought that nagged at her earlier became clear, to her relief. Akihiko held himself with an aura that commanded attention and respect. His eyes were a sharp grey that seemed to pierce into a person, constantly analyzing and hiding much within. Everything about Akihiko screamed nobility but it wasn't in the ostentatious manner she'd seen in other nobles before. It was subtle yet obvious at the same time, more in his mannerisms than looks, but that wasn't to say he wasn't 'striking'. Akihiko was striking in all the way that Asuka's friends were.

It all came together when Asuka spotted a very familiar pair of flowers decorating the collar of Akihiko's shirt.

Asuka debated with herself for a moment before deciding to take a chance. When she looked at the other, she found herself meeting Akihiko's eyes. Sharp grey and bright gold. Asuka didn't falter at his gaze.

"Is there something wrong?" Akihiko asked, not missing the stares that the blue haired girl was given him. They weren't the stares that hungered for things that he wasn't willing to entertain or give like the shudder-inducing lustful or greedy gazes that he could sense and see being thrown at him by some of the villagers, _thank Kami_. No, hers was more of curiosity than anything else and he found himself relaxing despite himself. Ever since his arrival to Konoha, not once had Akihiko truly found himself relaxing to any degree. Being who he was, stress was a given and there was much to worry about but the carefree way and the way that this stranger – that _Asuka_ – held no expectations of him was refreshing.

Asuka blinked for a moment before smiling apologetically. "I didn't mean to offend you," Asuka assured before her gaze once again drifted to the very familiar pair of flowers on his collar, "but you wouldn't happen to be _the_ Matsuoka Akihiko, wouldn't you?" Not that there _were_ many with such a name.

Akihiko's expression shut down quickly, leaving nothing behind but an icy coldness befitting the Hyuga and the Uchiha and maybe even the Aburame. _Perhaps I spoke too soon,_ Akihiko thought with resignition.

Asuka took Akihiko's reaction as an answer but she didn't like that she herself had been the one to garner such a reaction. It was understandable, however, and she could already guess a multitude of reasons as to why he was the way he was.

"I don't mean anything by it, Matsuoka-san," Asuka said seriously, wanting to make sure the other understood. "I was merely confirming a few suspicions. I could swear to you that I have no ulterior motives, if it would help. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. To be honest, I'm only a bit curious about you and I had some questions that I'd hope you might answer."

Akihiko stared at Asuka with suspicion and Asuka merely smiled, small and brightly, and he was hard pressed not to show his confusion as he felt an odd clench in his chest. "…Everyone has an ulterior motive, Asuka-san." Akihiko murmured after a moment, the disdain in his voice subtle yet obvious. "It's always something."

Asuka shook her head, the action causing her royal blue hair to sway gently and she missed the way that Akihiko's sharp grey eyes followed it but she did have the wonder for a moment at the look of confusion that crossed his face. "It isn't always that way, Matsuoka-san."

As they walked, both disregarded the looks thrown their way. Some were less savory towards Asuka, as usual civilians showing her their disdain for her but she was surprised to see that it wasn't as much as she usually dealt with but she attuned it more to her… 'guest' walking beside her. She could see why Matsuoka would attract so much attention.

From what she could gather so far, Akihiko was intelligent, calculating, and seemingly cold. Intimidating, the majority would describe if asked. There was another side to him that Asuka was curious to see. It reminded her a lot of her friends, of Sasuke, Naruto and Haku whom all hidden themselves behind masks because of pains inflicted on them on behalf a cruel world.

When they arrived to the tea shop, both lingered outside, hesitating. Asuka turned to Akihiko and she found him staring back at her, his gaze indecipherable and piercing all the same. Asuka didn't so much as falter, merely offering a graceful smile.

"Shall we, Matsuoka-san?"

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Hiruzen stared at his student, his heart heavy and a weary smile on his face. "It's been a long time, Jiraiya."

They stood alone in the Hokage's office. Even ANBU that usually loitered in the shadows protectively over the Hokage were dismissed, yet again, and seals added an extra security measures to deter unwanted attention. The sun was lowering into the horizon, casting a diminishing warm light and long shadows over the office.

Jiraiya gave a smile, but it was half-hearted at best and twisted at the ends. The giant of a man seemed unusually small and his sorrow was evident to his once sensei, whom gave a heavy sigh.

"Ah… It has been, sensei." Jiraiya said, his voice a deep rumble. It _has_ been a while since Jiraiya came to Konoha. Being in the village brought forth unwanted memories but he was still a shinobi of Konoha and held a responsibility and loyalty to it. Not to mention, Jiraiya was unwilling to abandon Hiruzen. Tsunade had already all but disappeared, adamant in not being found and leaving nothing but rumors in her wake. As for Orochimaru… the less said the better. "I wasn't going to come to the village until later but your summons seemed urgent."

Hiruzen said nothing for a moment, reaching for his pipe and huffing a puff of smoke.

"Many things have happened in the recent days," Hiruzen revealed and his tone had Jiraiya straightening. "Much of it leaves much to be desired…"

"What happened?" Jiraiya asked, his hands curling to fist at his sides as he saw just how weary Hiruzen looked. "Is it really that bad that you called me to the village? I was in the middle of following a few promising leads."

Hiruzen shook his head, putting aside his pipe to steeple his hands together before him. "I'm afraid that it is… Not long ago, Orochimaru infiltrated the Chunin Exams, attacking our Genin and very nearly killing them."

Jiraiya's heart very nearly stopped at the mention of his old teammate. He swallowed back pain and the sharp sting of betrayal as he focused on Hiruzen's words. He had thought he'd prepared himself for every possibility when he'd received the urgent summons, but this? He _knew_ Orochimaru was no longer his teammate, no longer the loyal Konoha shinobi so why did it hurt him all over again? He could only curse his soft heart. "How could he have? We changed all our security measures!"

Hiruzen grimaced. "This is Orochimaru we're talking about. Nothing will stand in his way, Jiraiya, especially as something as simple as that." Not that their security measures were in _any_ way _simple_ but concerning Orochimaru… "He posed as a Genin from Kusa. He, ah, _stole_ his face and assumed his identity. It seems he didn't want to risk using Genjutsu or henge and be detected by use of chakra. Their bodies were found too late and before we could take action, he had already begun his plans."

Jiraiya scowled, turning sharply to pace back and forth as his mind raced. "Plans?"

Hiruzen nodded. "It seems that he was after the power of the Sharingan."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth, withholding the urge to sigh. "Of _course_ ," Jiraiya spat out as he ran a hand through the length of his hair. "He's always been fascinated by the Sharingan. I have no doubt that he'd do anything to obtain it either."

"Yes, but it seems this time, he's come the closest yet." Hiruzen uttered as Jiraiya returned his attention to him. Hiruzen began explaining the recent events, of what happened during the Chunin Exams. He told him of the finding of the mutilated bodies of the Kusa Genin team, of the events during the Forest of Death, of the Suna Genin team and the unhinged bloodlust of the Kazekage's son Gaara, and the second portion of the exams, of the possibilities of the alliance between Suna and Oto, and of the possible plan of action that they had against Suna.

Jiraiya looked as tired and solemn as Hiruzen by the end. Jiraiya stayed silent for a moment, looking nothing at all like his usual boisterous self. "I would give anything for this to not be true… but denying it would simply make me a fool."

Hiruzen gave a wan smile and he simply couldn't muster the strength to reassure his student. Not after what happened the day before. "If that is true, then I have been nothing _but_ a fool this entire time and after what happened yesterday, I cannot deny it."

Jiraiya looked at his sensei concernedly. "…What do you mean?" he asked, slightly dreading the answer.

Hiruzen had to pause, trying to gather his thoughts. He knew that what Jiraiya was about to hear would affect him as much, if not more than what Orochimaru did. "I'm afraid that Naruto approached me yesterday with… _ill news._ " Hiruzen grimaced, watching as Jiraiya's eyes widened slightly.

"Minato's son?" Jiraiya said, and as always when he thought of his student and his family, a pang of sadness and hurt hit him. It was an unfortunately familiar feeling. Naruto was someone he only heard through letters and distant checkups. He cared for the boy, he truly did, but each time he so much as thought to go to him, all he could think was of his student and wife in their final moments. It hurt to think of Naruto and be reminded of what he lost.

Hiruzen nodded slowly. "It would seem that Orochimaru didn't let Naruto go without leaving something with him," Hiruzen continued. "After the Chunin Exams, Naruto approached me alone."

Jiraiya's eyes flashed darkly as he straightened in alarm. "What did he _do_?" he growled angrily, striding towards his sensei with calculated steps.

"It had escaped my mind before, to ask Naruto if he was _really_ alright in the chaos of everything that happened and the exams but it seems that Orochimaru would take no chances." Hiruzen said with regret in his voice. "Orochimaru didn't hesitate to alter Naruto's seal by using the Five Element Seal. The alterations he caused destroyed the hard-earned control Naruto wielded over his chakra… but I hate to say that isn't the worst of it, I'm afraid."

… _Something worse?_ Jiraiya wanted to shift his feet with nervousness but he was long above such actions and held better control himself than he did in his younger years. He merely held a composure of professionalism, hiding the warring feelings inside himself.

"Some secrets were revealed," Hiruzen confessed, his voice heavy with exhaustion that he felt mentally and physically. "It would seem that Naruto has long been aware of the burden he carried, Jiraiya."

His words garnered an immediate reaction of shock from his student. "Sensei, _what—"_ he began, but Hiruzen raised a hand, silencing him.

Hiruzen shook his head. "I was blind to his pain, Jiraiya. I thought that I knew him, believed that he was happy, that Naruto was being taken care for and that Minato's wish was being followed at least to _some_ degree… But I was _wrong_ , so wrong." He sighed heavily, the atmosphere in the office stifling with old ghosts and lingering pain. "Naruto has long been aware of the Kyuubi and exactly how long, I am not sure. He knows exactly just who placed the burden of it on him, connecting the signs of his abuse from those that didn't see his sacrifice. They mistreated Naruto for years and I thought that I managed to stop it… or at least lessened it, but I was _wrong_. I thought that Naruto might have forgiven those that hurt him, but I was _wrong_ and to expect that from him was idiotic of me. Naruto holds no love for the village or its people and the only ties that hold Naruto to this village are few, and even _then,_ those are tenuous at best."

Jiraiya didn't say anything. He _couldn't_ say anything. His mind was reeling at his sensei's words and for all that he could say he didn't expect it, a majority of him _did_. He was angry at the maltreatment his student's son suffered and Jiraiya _knew_ he was a coward for being unable to face him. He hated, hated, and _hated._

"What I never could have imagined was Naruto knowing of his origins." Hiruzen continued, much to Jiraiya's dismay and shock.

"Wait, you mean…" Jiraiya's dread tripled, as did his heartache as Hiruzen nodded solemnly.

"Naruto is aware that Minato is his father and that Kushina is his mother. Naruto was unaware that his name held meaning, that the name Uzumaki belonged to one of the most feared clans in the Elemental Nations until a classmate and now dear friend of his pointed out. From there it seems that Naruto continued to connect the dots and followed the information." The sadness and grimness in the Hokage's voice was clear to hear. "It wasn't hard for him to put the pieces together for him as it seems that the villagers have also continuously been skirting the law I put in place for his protection. _'…when they spit at you, when they call you a demon, when they look at you with fear—eventually you get a clue,'_ he said."

Jiraiya hated the tears that stung at his eyes. _Goddamn it,_ he thought. _Goddamn it all to hell and back!_ He clenched his jaw, loosening his hands from where they had curled into fists with the force of his emotions, disregarding the sharp sting that he felt. "Tsunade," he said thickly, his voice tinged with a sharp edge of darkness. "Where was Tsunade in all of this? I know my mistakes and I wasn't here for Naruto, but I thought _she_ _would_ _be._ At least in some way…"

Hiruzen regarded Jiraiya with pursed lips. "When Tsunade left the, she never came back. All efforts to contact her were meaningless, Jiraiya. Tsunade made it very clear she didn't, _doesn't_ want to be found Jiraiya. There's only a few reports of sightings and we're lucky that we know where she is _now_."

"…We failed as his godparents, didn't we…" Jiraiya uttered after a moment, rubbing a hand down his face. It wasn't a question. It was a cold, hard fact and damn if Jiraiya wasn't going to spend the rest of his life trying to make up for it. He doubted that he could, _if ever,_ make up for it. "We all failed him…"

"We can only move forward now, Jiraiya, and do all that we can to mend our mistakes." Hiruzen murmured, a steely expression crossing his face. "I need you to fix Naruto's seal, Jiraiya. He can't afford to be impaired, especially with Orochimaru scheming in the shadows and traitors amongst us."

Jiraiya nodded slowly. "Of course sensei," he replied. "I'll put a hold on my spying for now and stay for the Chunin Exams." He paused. "But I may stay even longer than that…"

"I would say not to think so much on the matter, that the past is in the past, but that would be hypocritical of me."

"I'm pretty sure this is going to haunt me for a long time, Sensei."

 **-XxX-XxX-XxX-**

It was with sorrow that Jiraiya stared at his student's son – his _godson_. Naruto was a near copy of his student. He could see Kushina in him in the shape of his eyes but the clear blue of them was yet another reminder of his dear student. It was all that he could do to keep his composure.

Naruto stared back, eyes a cool blue and mouth set in a neutral line. He already recognized the stranger before him. Giant of a man with wild white hair in a pony tail, red facial markings, donning geta sandals, and carrying various scrolls – most likely fuinjutsu scrolls – with him. It could be none other than the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya, student of the Sandaime Hokage.

 _He must have been summoned to the village,_ Naruto concluded, _but then why am I here? Jiji said it was important and if it is, then what does he have to do with it? Is it about what we talked about before? It hasn't even been that long…_ Naruto frowned as he ran through many possibilities before turning to the Sandaime. _If this is Jiraiya of the Sannin, then it's probably about what we talked about_ _and_ _my seal… I have a feeling this'll go bad…_

"What's going on, old man?" Naruto asked coolly, breaking the silence that had settled.

Hiruzen's face darkened slightly as he lowered his head, regarding Naruto intently. "I'm sure you already have an idea, Naruto." Hiruzen nodded towards Jiraiya, who was standing as still as a statue, staring intently at Naruto. "I'd like you to meet my student, Jiraiya. You may recognize him as one of the Sannin and the _only_ Fuinjutsu Master in the Elemental Countries. He will be able to repair your seal and thus return your chakra control to you." Hiruzen paused, wondering how to put to words his thoughts. "…However, that is not the only reason you were summoned here." Hiruzen looked to Jiraiya, whom grimaced.

Jiraiya stepped towards Naruto, trying to not think of his dear deceased student as he regarded the other. It was nearly an impossible feat, and he couldn't help but think of Kushina as well. _He has her eyes,_ he thought absently. _He looks so much like Minato, it's almost uncanny. I'm surprised that the younger generation haven't put the pieces together yet, but it's only a matter of time before these secrets reveal themselves…_ _There's so much that I need to say, but for the life of me I can't think of the words…_

"There's a lot that I need to say," Jiraiya began carefully, trying very hard not to misstep but something told him that it was inevitable. He couldn't even fault Naruto for it because it was his every right to be angry when so many failed him. "To be honest, I don't even know where to begin." Jiraiya paused, a frown deepening on his face. "I was… your father's teacher and I was close to your mother. They were both practically family to me, your parents – They were amazing people and shinobi and I know that you might hate them after everything but they _really_ did love you."

Naruto frowned, looking away from Jiraiya, not saying anything.

Jiraiya's face fell with sorrow and he continued, lowering himself to be face to face with the Genin. "They made mistakes… just like I did." Jiraiya paused, taking a deep breath and deciding to do what needed to be done. "I was— _am,_ your godfather."

It took a second to register the words and when they did, Naruto's head snapped up, eyes immedietly piercing through the other as they seemed to darken with the force of his emotions. "You're _what_?!" Naruto snarled, demanding answers as a million thoughts ran through his head.

"I'm your godfather," Jiraiya repeated, making no mistake that his earlier words were true. "I wish that was all, but you deserve to know that… you also have a godmother."

" _Who?_ " Naruto hissed, fangs almost bared.

"… Senju Tsunade."

"What the _fuck_ ," Naruto said with disbelief, stepping back and away from the Sannin, not giving a damn about the flash of hurt the other displayed as he whirled around to the Hokage. "You _knew?_ "

Hiruzen grimaced and he nodded his head. "…It was not my place to say, Naruto…"

"I _left,_ " Jiraiya interfered, drawing Naruto's attention back, "and I was a coward. I can admit to that. I let the pain of my teammate defecting and the other leaving get to me. I _admit_ that. I made mistakes. I couldn't stay in this village where there was nothing left for me. I was a _coward_ and I know that nothing could make up for what I did and I know that I can't ask for forgiveness. It's only something that I hope that I can earn one day, but I won't be expecting it because you _deserve_ to be angry Naruto."

"You weren't here," Naruto uttered, voice filled with hurt and contempt. "Goddamn fucking Sannin for godparents and _neither_ of you were there. I was _alone_ for years, hated for something I couldn't control!"

Jiraiya couldn't help but wince at the words. "You reminded me too much of them, Naruto. I didn't have the strength to be here with you. I _tried_ and I know it wasn't enough—"

"What the fuck are you talking about? You 'tried'?"

"…Every year on your birthday, I sent you a present." Jiraiya revealed. "Like last year, I sent you a wallet of a toad."

"…Gama-chan?" Naruto said incredulously, "that was _you_?"

A small smile flitted across Jiraiya's face as he nodded but the tension in the air quickly killed it. "Like I said, I'm not expecting forgiveness from you Naruto but I am hoping that you at least let me be in your life to help make you the best shinobi you can be… that is, if you want me to be."

Naruto grimaced, nearly shaking from his emotions but he pushed it all away to leave cold indifference. Naruto didn't look at Hiruzen. There was a lot that he needed to think about and needed to process. Jiraiya sounded sincerely and regretful but there was no way in hell that he was going to forgive the other yet. He could only wonder what Tsunade's excuse for not being there was. Hell, now that he thought about it, he may as well be _related_ to her. Being a Senju and granddaughter to the Shodaime, there was a chance they related in some way as part Uzumaki. She had as big reason to be in his life as Jiraiya but she _wasn't._

Naruto shook his head, shoving his shirt up and channeling chakra, revealing the seal in its modified glory. "Start by fixing this old man," he said. "I'd be a fool to turn down training from a Sannin and at least your admitting your mistakes but that doesn't mean I'll make it easy for you."

Jiraiya could only sigh with relief. "…A chance is all I ask."

 **-XxX-XxX-XxX-**

Asuka was happy to finally reunite with her teammates and she could see that it was the same with them. She was also relieved to note that Naruto and Sasuke looked a lot better than the last time she saw them, although she could see by the distracted look to Naruto's eyes that something was troubling the blond. Kakashi looked the same as ever as well, but there seemed a fondness to him.

"I see that everyone is here," Kakashi said as he gazed at his students. They looked back to him – Asuka was smiling, Sasuke showed little emotion but his eyes weren't as cold as they were to others, and Naruto held a small smile. "I'm glad to see that everyone is doing well."

Asuka nodded along her sensei's words as she studied her friends. She was slightly worried over Naruto but she wasn't going to push him for answers. She saw that Sasuke was gazing at Naruto as well subtly, no doubt noticing the same she did. She would have to make sure to remind Naruto that she, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei would be there for him.

She pushed the matter aside for now, concentrating on Kakashi instead. "You as well, Kakashi-sensei," Asuka said happily. She couldn't help but remember back to when they first met. Kakashi seemed a lot less somber, like the weight that he carried lessened. It was the same for Sasuke and Naruto. She could only wonder if the bonds that other teams shared were the same.

"Now that we're all here, we can start discussing on what our plan of action for the Chunin Finals," Kakashi stated as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, curling into his characteristic slouch. "Naruto vs Neji," Kakashi said as he looked to his blond student, who smirked. "Sasuke vs Haku," Sasuke straightened at his name, determination burning in his eyes and excitement at the prospect of a worthy battle. "And finally, Asuka vs Gaara." Kakashi's gaze was undecipherable as it lingered on his blue haired student the longest.

The Jounin stayed silent for a moment and the Genin could only exchange glances.

"You all have formidable opponents," Kakashi said as he straightened, his gaze turning sharp as his students straightened with attention, noting the change, "which means that you'll have much to prove and surpass in the eyes of others but we all know that all of you are up to challenge."

"A challenge is all we ever wanted, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smirked, crossing his arms behind his head.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, small and hidden. "You're all strong but it's best not to underestimate your opponents and like I said before, they're all formidable and known, if in different ways. Defeating them will say a lot about yourselves _and_ Team Seven."

Asuka considered Kakashi's words and she could only agree with him. He certainly had a point. "Neji Hyuga – a member of the Hyuga Clan and a prodigy with exceptional skill and intelligence and student to the greatest taijutsu master Konoha has to offer, Haku – 'student' of Momochi Zabuza, a member of the Seven Swordsmen, assassin and practically an unofficially high Chunin approaching lower Jounin, and Gaara of Sunagakure – son of the Kazekage and with a powerful Kekkei Genkai that allows for amazing manipulation over sand and an unstable mental state that makes him even more dangerous…" Asuka uttered with a faint grimace as she sighed, more for the problems that awaited them in the future than the prospect of battle. "Kakashi-sensei is right, defeating them will take care on our part." She gazed at her friends, making sure they understood her words. "Not that you aren't strong but it's best to err on the side of caution."

Sasuke understood what she was trying to say. "Arrogance is something we'll be seen as having, Asuka." Sasuke said. "But all our work and effort negates that as simple confidence. I can see what you mean Asuka."

"Arrogance is dangerous," Kakashi warned, "as is overconfidence. I know that I can trust you lot to be careful, however."

Naruto hummed under his breath as he contemplated. Being with his team helped deal with the numerous shocking revelations he'd been dealt with earlier, not to mention having his companion back. Being able to sense and hear Kurama relieved a weight he hadn't known he'd been carrying, although despite that all it didn't entirely take away all the underlying pain at the cards he'd been dealt with by life. It still shocked him to think about, even now.

' _ **Don't dwell on such things, kit.'**_ Kurama said in the back of his mind, his voice and familiar presence was more appreciated than ever and the sentiment was returned. _**'We can only move forward. There's no use dwelling on the past.'**_

' _You're right Kurama, I know that, but I can't help it… I can't help but wonder how different things would be and I can almost imagine what it's like to be a family but then I realize that I don't have to. I don't have to imagine what it's like because I already have a family'._ Naruto glanced to his teammates, his that have stood through his side through thick and thin. _One of my own making, no less._

Naruto could almost sense Kurama's satisfaction and Naruto couldn't help but be relieved yet again that he could hear his partner once more. Kurama was a dear friend and to have him gone was like losing a part of him and had it enraged him to new levels. He'd have the same reaction to losing his dear ones and if there were ever the possibility that it would happen (which it wouldn't – Naruto _forbids it_ ) Naruto was sure that the world would burn before his fury. Knowing Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, they would do the same. He was sure of it. Asuka would too, no doubt, but he, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei would stop it from ever getting to that point so that Asuka would never have to feel that intense, soul-wrenching pain.

(God have mercy on the soul that dared to hurt their loved ones because they would offer none. Their wrath would be utterly unforgiving and earth-shaking.)

' _ **You sound possessive Naruto,'**_ Kurama said pointedly but there was no judgement. If anything, he sounded approving… and understanding. ' _ **You don't have to worry so much. Your teammates can take care of themselves and I can assure you, Orochimaru will get what he deserves, whether by our hand or another's.'**_

"For the rest of the month all of you will be working hard." Kakashi's voice shook Naruto from his thoughts and the Uzumaki felt him recede within the depths of his mind.

' _ **Summon the foxes later on, Naruto. I'm sure that you can use this time to learn much from them that can aid you later on… And remember Naruto, it's up to you if you want to tell the others what happened. It won't hurt to do so but the decision lies ultimately with you.'**_ Kurama suggested faintly.

'… _Thank you Kurama,'_ Naruto replied, his tone warm. _'It's good to have you back.'_

'… _ **and you as well, kit.'**_

"All of you will need a different regiment of training, specifically to guarantee victory over your opponent and more." Kakashi continued and Naruto paid closer attention this time, concentrating on the present.

"Of course," Sasuke uttered. "They all have different sets of skills to overcome but it helps that we've seen much of what they're already capable of."

"We have the advantage," Asuka added her own input as she adjusted her kimono, pulling at a sleeve. It was a lovely shade of dark violet with golden flowers this time. "We've yet to really show our full potential to the others and I'm willing to bet that some of the others missed a few things in the Forest of Death… preoccupied as they were fighting for their lives."

"The other Genin teams have specialties that they focus on but Team Seven is different in that we're a well-rounded team – or a frontal assault powerhouse in the words of others. You lot also wield a variety of skills that would usually be a detriment to others. It takes time to master a skill after all, and having so many to spread our focus on means taking time away from another but the unrelenting determination, natural talent and the rigorous training regiments that you lot hold work in our favor. Not to mention," Kakashi continued, exasperation and pride lacing his tone in equal amounts, "none of you could really be the definition of 'normal'."

"Normal was never something we've ever aimed for Kakashi-sensei," Asuka pointed out. Even before they had all met, they all had high dreams and those changed yes but they reached for equally grand heights.

"What I'm trying to say is that training for you three will be straight to the point and aiming to defeat not just your opponents in the Chunin Exams, but opponents here on after that could be similar." Kakashi said sagely.

Asuka hummed in contemplation as she nodded in understanding and both Sasuke and Naruto seemed to see what Kakashi was saying. "I see. Neji is a close-range righter, proficient in the Hyuga Style Gentle Fist and not to mention aided by the Byakugan. As a student of one of the best taijutsu masters Konoha has to offer, that only makes him more formidable, and coupled with his sharp intelligence and natural talent, he's someone to keep an eye on. Haku-chan traveled with Zabuza for a number of years and he's no doubt picked up a few tricks from him, not to mention, he wields a formidable Kekkei Genkai. He's easily Chunin already. In the time since we've met him, he's no doubt only gotten stronger. As for Gaara, as a child of the Kazekage, he's most likely received special training and he too wields a strong Kekkei Genkai. His manipulation over sand is uncanny but he's a long-distance fighter with an impressive defense. But what makes him the most dangerous is his mental instability. There's no knowing what he could do. That's why we adjust our training and aim for their weakness that they hold as long distance and close range fighters, which as you said, Kakashi-sensei, would only help us in the long run."

 _Asuka doesn't miss a thing,_ Sasuke thought approvingly, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"On point as always, Asuka-chan," Naruto voiced, his eyes glinting with amusement as he regarded Asuka. His friend seemed confused as she stared at both he and Sasuke. The sight made him feel impossibly fond and thankful all of the sudden.

Asuka tilted her head to the side, a small frown settled on her face. "It's only common sense to at least have a basic understanding or your enemies and allies, Naruto. My words aren't anything special."

Kakashi shook his head as he stepped towards where his students sat to stand before them. He reached out a fingerless gloved hand, a hand that has slayed many and held hidden strength, and ever so gently and fondly patted Asuka's head in a motion that's become shockingly familiar to him. Asuka, as always and amazingly, gave the Jounin a smile that seemed to hold the entire warmth in the world.

It always surprised him. It surprised him that this was his reality now, that he had students that were precious to him, that he would die and kill for. His days weren't filled with soul wrenching grief anymore and the haze that had clouded his mind was gone. He mourned for his dear ones that had passed but he no longer repented or coped by driving himself to near death and suicidal degrees. It was different for him now, and each time he looked to his students he found himself thankful and he knew that he'd do anything to protect this dream that they've found together.

"You were right Asuka," Kakashi said, his face showing nothing of the sharp warmth and protectiveness that they inspired in him but by the way that Sasuke and Naruto were eyeing him, they had some semblance of an idea. If anything, they looked understanding as their gaze flickered to Asuka, whose presence was a familiar and impossible comfort. Kakashi pushed aside the matter for now, concentrating on what needed to be done and said. "Your training will aim to counter anything your opponents might throw at you and more. To do that, I'll be training each of you throughout the time we have. I'll be using clones and rotating myself to train each of you personally," Kakashi informed. "I know that each of you will be doing your own personal training as well and I trust that each of you will be careful."

Naruto frowned, looking up to Kakashi as the words of secrets revealed echoed in his ears.

' _Like I said, I'm not expecting forgiveness from you Naruto but I am hoping that you at least let me be in your life to help make you the best shinobi you can be… that is, if you want me to be.'_

' _A chance is all I ask…'_

"I'll be training with someone else as well," Naruto informed as he felt the curious gaze of his teammates. "I was approached by a shinobi and they offered to train me and I decided to take him up on his offer."

"Approached?" Sasuke repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Can I ask who it is?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment, his eyes flashing to Kakashi for a moment before a thought flitted through his mind. _They deserve to know,_ his mind whispered and he could feel Kurama rouse in the back of his mind, reminding Naruto of his presence and it helped stifle down his unusual nerves.

"…Jiraiya of the Sanin," Naruto revealed quietly and a bit stiffly.

At his words, both Asuka and Sasuke looked at him incredulously and with interest. They didn't look at all jealous like one would expect. Naruto knew that they weren't like the kind to be so, but it still brought him comfort to see with his own eyes.

"Jiraiya of the Sanin?" Asuka repeated, bewildered. "He's here?" Someone of such renown would have been noticed in the village and with how often Jiraiya was gone, his return would have been hailed and celebrated and known throughout the village within hours. _Did the arrival of the Daimyo and the prince overshadow that? It makes sense why no one would have known of his arrival. Still, it's curious,_ Asuka thought as she looked to her friend. Her mind flashed to a time long ago where they had revealed their secrets to each other and she understood then. Namikaze Minato was Jiraiya's student, so of course it made sense that the Sanin would have a vested interest but it was still curious. _Why all of the sudden? Jiraiya was gone for so long. Was he recalled by Ojii-sama because of what happened? It's only logical to recall your heavy hitters, but then does this mean that Tsunade was too? Does this mean that whatever Orochimaru did to him was reversed?_

"Is that so?" Kakashi's voice broke Asuka from her thoughts and she looked to see her teacher's eye narrow in thought. He seemed deceptively casual and unruffled but Asuka could sense his unease.

Naruto nodded tightly before debating for a moment. Sasuke and Asuka would have put the pieces together and known why the Sanin had approached him, aside from the meddlesome seal that Orochimaru had placed on him, but Kakashi wouldn't know that _they_ knew. He didn't know that secrets were revealed to each other and Naruto wanted to change that. Kakashi-sensei was important to him and he knew that he cared about them. It wasn't Naruto's place to reveal any of Asuka's or Sasuke's secrets, specifically relating to their suspicions of the Uchiha Clan Massacre but he could reveal his own.

"Jiraiya was recalled to the village as an extra measure of defense against Orochimaru," Naruto informed and watched as Kakashi's gaze sharpened. "He was also recalled to the village to reverse the seal that Orochimaru placed on me," Naruto paused for a moment, grimacing, before deciding to throw caution to the wind. "The Hokage informed me of a few things that I was previously… _unaware_ about." Naruto sighed, rubbing at his temples with a hand to alleviate the sudden headache it built.

"…What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, although he already had more than a few suspicions and some of them he didn't quite know what to do with.

Asuka glanced between the two, a frown forming on her lips as she took in the rising tension in the air. She moved forward next to him, placing a supportive and comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder and she smiled slightly as she felt him relax.

"Ranked secrets type of things, sensei." Naruto revealed tiredly. "As in informed me of a few would be family members that I apparently have, in the form of the Sanin Jiraiya and Senju Tsunade of Konoha as godparents of all things." Kakashi didn't say anything and Naruto eyed him concernedly, knowing that what his sensei would hear would most likely be challenging for him. "Jiraiya's arrival was mainly concerned with the threat Orochimaru posed and the seal he placed on me, but those secrets had no choice to be revealed because that technique he used me altered _my_ seal – as in the one that marked me as a _Jinchuriki._ "

"You know." Kakashi said matter of factly as the realization dawned on him and he turned to his other students who gazed back unflinchingly. " _All_ of you know. For longer than anyone's realized."

Naruto nodded with a smile that was less than genuine, causing a cold wave of dread to wash over the Jounin. "I trust them, Kakshi-sensei. It's hard not hard to figure out when the villagers hand out clues so easily," Naruto uttered with sharp sarcasm, "and if you're smart about it, you can put the pieces together to see the bigger picture."

"When you say the bigger picture…"

"I mean I know who my father is, who my mother and her clan were, what _you_ were to my father – I know everything." Naruto clarified with a shrug. "I made the Hokage tell me, just to get the truth out once and for all."

"Naruto—" Kakashi began, seeming troubled as he outstretched a hand to his blond student.

"Don't worry about it Kakashi-sensei," Naruto interrupted, already guessing what might have been worrying his sensei. "I know that you couldn't have said anything if you wanted to. The Sandaime Hokage placed the law in place for my 'protection' and safety."

Kakashi hesitated but he placed his hand to pat Naruto's head in a genuine, if awkward manner of comfort. "I did want to tell you Naruto. You were my sensei's son but even if I could, I also know that I wasn't in the right place of self then." That was an understatement. Losing the last of his loved ones had put him in a near permanent down spiral that he for a while hadn't wanted to get out of. But then, he was assigned Team Seven…

Naruto smiled, the tightness in his chest easing at Kakashi's attempt. "If you feel bad about it Kakashi-sensei don't. There's nothing to forgive."

Throughout this time, both Sasuke and Asuka stayed silent as they listened, knowing that it needed to be said but they were also trying to process Naruto's words. It seemed new secrets had come to light but most they had _already_ known and they could take a few guesses as to what else might have been said in the Hokage's office.

Sasuke decided to add his words to the matter as a few questions flitted through his mind. "I can see Jiraiya being your godparent but I want to know why he would train you." It wasn't from jealously that he asked, far from it. He would be happy for Naruto if it didn't seem like he was troubled from it all. "From what I could tell Jiraiya isn't ever in the village for long periods of time and from what happened, I could say that he will now, if to deal with Orochimaru. He's a busy man."

Naruto could see Sasuke's point and he had an answer. He turned to his friend then. "He's a Sanin, of course he would be busy but he also saw me as his student's son and he wanted a chance at redemption, so he saw this as an opportunity all while passing down a sort of legacy to me since my, ah, 'father' couldn't."

"Redemption?" Asuka murmured softly as she looked from Naruto to Kakashi with soft eyes. "You gave him the chance?"

Naruto blinked and he nodded in response. "I gave him a chance," Naruto affirmed. "Besides, I can't let what happened get in the way of a great opportunity. He's a Sanin and he could help me drastically improve my Fuinjutsu and not to mention teach me a few things that Namikaze Minato, a _Kage_ , knew." Naruto then turned to Kakashi, seeming concerned. "If you have any concerns that are really bothering you, we can always talk, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded slowly, pushing away the questions that shot through his mind, knowing that it would take more than a casual sit down to go through all that was wanted and needed to say. They'd need more time.

"…That aside, since Naruto will receive additional training from Jiraiya-sama, then I have no doubt that he will learn fuinjutsu from the master himself and possibly even one of the Yondaime's signature techniques – the Rasengan." Kakashi informed, his composure returned and visibly collected.

"The Rasengan?" Naruto repeated as both Asuka and Sasuke listened with interest.

Kakashi saw this and he smiled underneath his mask as he raised a gloved hand from his side.

Team Seven watched with awe and surprise as bright chakra swirled into view, rotating and combining upon itself to shape into a bright spinning sphere of chakra in the palm of Kakashi's hand. It glowed brightly and Asuka couldn't help the sound of surprise as she leaned closer. Sasuke was staring intently and Naruto couldn't help his own interest.

Kakashi gave a small huff of laughter at their reactions. "This is the Rasengan created by the Yondaime Hokage. It's a technique that rivals my own Chidori and it may even be stronger." Kakashi explained as he was reminded of the conversation they held in the Tower in the Forest of Death, by the look on his students' faces, they remembered too. "The Rasengan requires extremely refined chakra control and it's difficult to truly learn, which is why learning it is broken down into steps that must be mastered first. When the Rasengan hits its target, it grinds into the opponent, propels them along the Rasengan's trajectory, either away from the user or into the ground beneath them and at some point bursts, causing extreme damage at the point of contact."

Kakashi turned to the trees that surrounded them and within a second, slammed the Rasengan into the thick trunk of the tree. Almost instantly the tree was demolished apart under the force, veritably exploding and showering the ground with sharp splinters and the Rasengan leaving a visible pattern of a deeply impacting spiral. The tall tree was sent to the ground with a loud crash and Team Seven was left staring.

Naruto nearly had sparkles in his eyes at the destruction and Sasuke looked intrigued. Asuka was staring at the destruction left behind with a look of contemplation.

"Techniques such as these are a perfect and useful ace." Kakashi said before raising his hand yet again and this time, with the ease of breathing, lightning charged and flickered to life around his hand, and the familiar and unique shape of the Chidori came to life with the sound of birds. He held it for a moment, before going to a tree and just like the Rasengan, executed the technique against a tree. The tree held but the destruction, though different, was just as devastating, leaving a sharp point of impact that went straight through the tree. "Which brings to mind back to our training for what time we have."

Kakashi turned to his students again, tucking his hands into his pockets and leaning slightly forward in a slouch. His eyes seemed sharp and there was an air to him that reminded Team Seven of the Jounin that he was. Not that they could forget but there were moments where Kakashi seemed to be much more than just a teacher but an undeniable warrior that was equally renowned and feared.

"Naruto you'll be fighting Neji so you'll be improving your hand to hand combat to work around Neji's Gentle Fist. With your Fuinjutsu and what you'll learn from Jiraiya-sama, I'm sure your odds against Neji will be even higher. Sasuke, you'll need to work on your speed and find a way to counter Haku's Kekkei Genkai. His mirrors allow for him to move at incredibly fast but with your weights removed, I'm sure both of you will be on par. Your evolved Sharingan will no doubt help deflect anything that Haku might throw at you. Asuka… Gaara will be trickier to deal with, if only because we won't know what to truly expect from him in his mental state. He'll be unpredictable." Kakashi warned.

Asuka didn't look at all worried, if anything she was determined. Kakashi would have been worried if she was afraid because it wasn't like her at all. Asuka was the type to calmly assess and head on with determination, skill and will power.

"Expect the unexpected," Asuka said with a shake of her head. "I'll be fine Kakashi-sensei. Gaara is not an easy opponent but I doubt he's the worst I'll ever encounter."

"Even so, your affinity towards Water Release will be an asset. You'll be able to cripple Gaara's sand and weaken his defense to go in for the kill and your ability to shift between ranged combat will make all the difference." Kakashi pondered for a moment, wondering what else needed to be said. "Your training will take up a lot of time, in fact I doubt you all will see much of each other until the day for Finals."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Asuka exchanged looks but they weren't sad. In fact, what they felt was anticipation.

"I feel like this will be a defining point in our lives for some reason," Naruto commented as he scrunched his nose in thought. "Like we're reaching a checkpoint or something."

Sasuke frowned and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes because Naruto was right. "We'll be different by that time I think, of the exams. It makes sense to think that."

"We'll still be the same," Asuka insisted as she stood and at once, so did Naruto and Sasuke. She drifted closer to them, unashamedly grabbing hold of their hands and she smiled. "This is just another stepping stone to our goal to become the strongest!"

Kakashi couldn't help the protective and proud urge that he felt for them then. It reminded him that there were secrets that he needed to say too but the words were stuck in his throat. _No, now isn't the right time,_ he thought with slight regret. _For now, let's just have this… I'll talk to Naruto and then I'll sort everything else out._

Kakashi watched over his students as they planned and talked, ever watchful and vigilant.

 **-xXx-xXx-XxX-**

"Wait, so you're changing our training?" Ino said as she looked at her sensei with wide eyes and nearly gaping with sheer disbelief. "Shikamaru is the only one that's going to the finals!"

Asuma sighed as he breathed out a puff of smoke and looked at his student seriously. "I know Ino," Asuma said, "but just because Shikamaru was the only one to continue doesn't mean that you and Chouji are going to neglect your training. In fact, you could have _all_ failed and I still would have upped your training." Asuma's gaze sharpened, seeming to pierce through Ino's soul as she withheld a flinch. "You most of all have the most need to improve Ino. I've been too lenient on you. That _won't_ be the case anymore."

Ino's heart beat harshly in her chest as she heard her sense's words and what they meant for her. "But—" she began, a protest on the tip of her tongue.

"No buts Ino," Asuma interrupted sternly.

Chouji frowned and he looked at his teammate. "Asuma-sensei is right, Ino." Chouji said in agreement. "I think we can use all the training we can get, especially after what happened."

Shikamaru nodded absently along Chouji's words as his mind thought back to what happened. Images of his teammates and friends desperately trying to stave off Orochimaru's attacks flashed before his eyes. The terror and sheer surrealness of it all still weighed on him. Thinking back on it, it almost seemed like a nightmare, one that was unfortunately, very real.

It also reminded him of the very real fear and concern that his father had displayed. Never in his life had he ever seen his father, the Jounin Commander of Konoha, incensed with such rage. It was logical that he would react in such a way but still, to see it himself was another matter.

Thinking of his father, Shikamaru couldn't help but glance at his blond-haired teammate and wonder what her own father thought and wonder what was going through Ino's mind. Inoichi was like an Uncle to him, as was Choza, and they were all like family to each other, close as their bonds were. Because of those bonds and the depth of the trust they held in each other, it wasn't unusual that Inoichi had come to his father, along with Chouza, to seek aid with his troubles. Shikamaru wasn't ashamed to admit that he may have overheard more than he should have.

 _/_

 _All Shikamaru wanted to do was gaze at the night sky outside and laze about for a while. He wanted to quiet his mind for a while and forget everything that happened in the past few days even if it was for a while. Tomorrow, he'd begin his schedule to new improvement so that he never felt as weak as he did then in the Forest of Death._

 _He hadn't expected to stumble into a private conversation between his father and his teammates – or more like, it stumble into him – as he lazed about. They might have not noticed him from where he was, preoccupied as they were with what seemed like something serious. Shikamaru merely closed his eyes and turned on his side, his head pillowed on one arm and the other held close and tried to ignore what was beings said._

 _His ears caught the conversation clearly, however, so as much as he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't._

" _I've talked to her so many times, Shikaku." Inoichi sighed, his eyes dull and dark shadows under his eyes. He looked tired. His usual put together appearance was disheveled – from his messy ponytail to his slightly wrinkled clothes, and rough voice. "I thought I finally got through her when we talked about what happened in the Forest of Death… She was quiet for a while and I thought that what she experienced might have helped in changing her but that was temporary. It was like she pushed it to the back of her mind!"_

' _Ino…' Shikamaru thought in slight distress as he curled himself into something smaller. 'Are you really going to ignore what happened? Are you really going to just continue as you have been all this time? Did it really not change you?'_

 _Shikaku frowned at his friends' words, nodding his thanks as he accepted Chouza's offer of sake. "You need to do something soon, Inoichi. You know as well as I that the winds are changing, Inoichi, and it seems not for the better. We_ _need_ _to be prepared."_

 _Chouza looked at his friend's despondent form with sympathy. "Shikaku is right, Inoichi. You must do whatever you must to set your daughter on the right path. They way that she's heading now is to a future that isn't promising."_

" _I know, trust me I know." Inoichi sighed as he rubbed at his temples with a free hand before looking to his friends with misery in his eyes. "The clan elders and other clan members have already expressed their concerns. They're worried that Ino's behavior is unbefitting a shinobi and a Clan Heir… and as much as I hate to say it, they're right. Her infatuation with Uchiha-san has her mind clouded with fantasies that will never come true. Multiple outright rejections from Uchiha-san haven't even dissuaded her!"_

 _Shikaku's frown deepened even further as his mind assessed what he knew of Yamanaka Ino and he didn't at all like the image that it painted. Words needed to be said and he knew that Inoichi would be hurt by them, but they were necessary. "Ino needs to be set straight soon before it's too late, Inoichi," Shikaku said sternly, garnering Inoichi's and Chouza's attention quickly. "She needs to understand what's at stake and what exactly the life of a shinobi entails, Inoichi. She can't be stuck in fantasies and shirking her role as a kunoichi when she's my son's teammate. I won't have her put Shikamaru or the rest of Team 10 in danger."_

' _Otou-san…' Shikamaru thought concernedly as he heard the dangerous undertone to his father's voice. To hear it aimed at Inoichi, his longtime friend and brother in all but blood, was alarming. 'Is he really that worried?'_

 _Shikamaru had thought that he had been putting on a good front, not letting his mother and father know how truly affected he had been but it seemed that his father saw right through him. He hadn't wanted to burden his parents, much less worry them but it seemed for not. Shikamaru understood that it was alright to be scared, it was alright to ask for help, it was alright to_ _not_ _be okay. Orochimaru had been a nightmare of an enemy, a scenario beyond the Nara's mind then but he knew better now to expect the worst the world had to offer. Still, something held the Nara back._

 _Inoichi flinched as if struck but he nodded in understanding at Shikaku's words. "…You're right, Shikaku…" Inoichi murmured, throwing back the remnants of his sake before turning his gaze to both of his friends. "I love Ino but her actions have been shameful to the clan and to the name kunoichi. I won't have her continue the way she has. If she does, I'm afraid of what might happen but there is nothing that I won't do to save her, even from herself."_

 _Chouza and Shikaku exchanged glances._

" _What are you going to do?" Chouza asked, his voice hushed but curious to hear Inoichi's reply._

 _Inoichi's expression shifted to something more determined, his eyes stern and unwavering. "Turning Asuma's suggestion to reality and doing something I should have done a long time ago – turning her over to Anko and Ibiki to set her straight."_

" _Anko?!" Chouza said incredulously as he stared at Inoichi._

" _Ibiki too, eh?" Shikaku studied his friend closely, trying to spy any hesitation but all he saw was determination. "Are you sure about this Inoichi?"_

" _As I've ever been," Inoichi stated with a firm nod, "Ino needs to understand what she's doing is wrong and she needs to understand that not all wishes come true. She needs a check into reality and she needs to realize that the path she's walking is dangerous and an unpromising one. Both Ibiki and Anko will help with that, and I'm prepared to have her hate me if it means that she'll survive in this world of shinobi."_

 _Shikamaru tuned out the rest of the conversation pretty soon after that. His mind turned their words in his head over and over, trying to determine the possible outcome of it all. 'You'll need to do this for your own sake, Ino.' He thought, already imagining the immense shock that Ino would show at this new turn of events. 'I hope that you understand Ino, because I can't help you anymore when you don't want to even help yourself. It's time you stop blinding yourself, for everyone's sake… or else I'm afraid of what might happen if you don't…'_

 _The young Nara drifted to sleep, feeling more mentally exhausted than he had since the Forest of Death._

 _In the hold of sleep, Shikamaru didn't notice the conversation end or the exchange of farewells. He didn't notice the silent footfalls or the faint look of surprise as Shikaku found him sound asleep as he stepped outside. He didn't see the look of fondness on his father's eyes or the concern that gripped his heart as Shikaku gazed upon his son, curled up and seeming impossibly small._

"… _Shikamaru."_

 _Shikamaru would feel the safety of a protective fold of his father's arms as Shikaku carefully picked him up. He curled into the warmth that Shikaku offered instinctively, his sleep for once not haunted by nightmares. Shikaku moved with easy grace, shaking his head when an inquiring Yoshino went to find her missing husband. Yoshino softened as she noticed Shikamaru in Shikaku's arms and confident that her husband had everything handled, returned to her bed._

 _Shikaku placed Shikamaru in his bed, careful to not wake him and wrapping him protectively in blankets. Shikaku fondly ran a hand through his hair, for once not feeling the fear that had gripped his heart for his son. It seemed like eternity since then. The peace on his son's face only served to cement his determination to keep him safe._

 _He would do anything to keep it there and he was start by taking plans into action, starting by calling on a few favors._

" _Sleep well, my son."_

 _It wasn't just the lone wolf that Konoha had to worry about anymore._

 _/_

Ino's frowned deepened but she nodded nonetheless. _And I wanted to try to spend more time with Sasuke-kun!_ Ino thought, displeased and holding back the urge to pout and glare. That last thing she needed to show was the depth of her displeasure in front of Asuma-sensei, but she could feel his stern stare on her.

She ignored it as best she could, listening with an absent mind as Asuma-sensei listed out their objectives and exercises. She had better things to think about than the way Asuma-sensei brought forth images of her disappointed father. Sasuke's love was more than worth the trouble and she was sure she'd have his love eventually by proving she's better than all the other girls, especially Forehead and Orphan.

Shikamaru could only gaze at her and think, _'Do you even know what's coming your way, Ino?'_.

 **-XxX-XxX-XxX-**

Hinata resisted the urge to fidget on her bed as well as the urge to wring her hands together in the nervous tick she'd thought she'd gotten rid of. She'd gotten _much_ more confident than she'd ever thought she would with the help of her friends but that all seemed to go away under the cold, harsh gaze of her father.

Hyuga Hiashi was a man that demanded respect and power. He was very much intimidating and held no room for mistakes or foolishness. As Clan Head, he ruled with an iron grip and it would be a mistake to make the man an enemy.

"Hinata," Hiashi said, his voice stern as he gazed at her with searching eyes, "do you know why I am here?"

Hinata said nothing for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest with her anxiousness. She didn't at all know why her father was there. She never expected him to come visit her. Her father wasn't the type to show affection and if anything, she'd say that he didn't know _how_. What little warmth he had seemed to have disappeared in the wake of his brother's death, and more so after her mother's.

It was safe to say that her father intimidated her, but Hinata wasn't willing to let go the progress she'd worked so hard for. So despite her nervousness, Hinata forced her hands to still, resting them atop one another on her lap as she straightened her back, tilted her chin high and met her father's gaze with her own.

"I'm afraid not, otou-sama." Hinata answered, her voice soft but strong and for the briefest moment, Hinata thought she saw surprise flash through her father's eyes. She was _almost_ sure it was her imagination.

Hiashi stayed silent for a moment. "I've heard much of your… performance in the Chunin Exams."

Hinata stifled a frown, merely settling her face into an expression of indifference that almost mirrored her father's, Hisashi hiding his surprise at her reaction "I see," she said uttered, not wanting to show her inward turmoil.

"Your sensei approached me and told me much of your match against Neji," Hiashi said, his eyes darkening. "She said that you surprised many with your, ah, determination and 'persistence'." Hiashi paused, lowering his head ever so slightly as he contemplated how to continue.

Kurenai had told him many things and had recounted him Hinata's and Neji's match with great detail although he had an inkling that something would happen. What that was, he didn't know but he had remained weary all the same. Kurenai had told him how Hinata had challenged Neji and how she refused to give up, how she had completely cast aside her doubts. However as expected in a match of Hinata vs Neji, Neji won.

Despite what many thought of him, Hyuga Hiashi _did_ love his children. They were all that remained of his dear wife and if he was harsh on them, it was because he wanted them to be as prepared as possible for the harsh world that awaited them. Hiashi would never forgive himself if he didn't do all that he could to protect them. Hiashi was a warrior and a leader but he wished he were a better man of heart, because that way, maybe his daughters would stop looking at him with fear and sadness in their eyes, maybe if he understood better, his dear nephew wouldn't look at him with such hatred and contempt.

 _What would you have done, Satsuki dearest?_ Hiashi thought with grief he refused to show. _How can I even begin to fix this, much less_ _hope_ _to?_

"Otou-sama? Is something wrong?"

Hinata's voice shook Hiashi from his thoughts. Hiashi found Hinata gazing at him with faint concern, meeting his eyes without so much as flinching. Briefly, Hiashi wondered when Hinata had changed so much. _When did this happen?_ Hiashi thought and Hiashi was surprised at the melancholy that he felt. _When did she stop being afraid?... When did she grow strong?_

There was a brief stretch of silence.

"No…" Hiashi said, "nothing is wrong."

Hinata could only look at her father with confusion. The rest of the visit was passed in strangely companionable silence.

To the relief of many, not that long after, Hinata was on the road to recovery.

 _Father was so different that day that it was almost like seeing another person,_ Hinata mused as she stared thoughtfully out her hospital room window. It had been a few days since her father's visit and during that time, she's healed faster than expected. The damage dealt to her by Neji could have been worse had he hit any of her critical tenketsu points, specifically those close to her heart. Having her tenketsu closed hurt but it was better than obtaining severe or lasting damage.

One good thing that came out of the fight was her father's bizarre change. It was hardly significant but Hinata knew her father well. He'd visited her a few more times since their conversation and he's shown surprising affection and care for someone like him, although to anyone else, it might not have seemed that way. He'd come visit and say nothing, but to Hinata it hardly mattered because they'd hold a comforting silence.

It meant the world to her and Hinata cherished every moment. What was even more wonderful was that she wasn't the only one that's noticed. Hiashi's actions sparked a change within her sister Hanabi as well. Hanabi still didn't show as much emotion as Hinata, being more reserved than her older sister, but she showed more warmth than she had before. She'd sit with Hinata, offer her small hesitant smiles and even hold more conversations with her.

Hinata could hardly believe it. She was sure she was dreaming but slowly and surely, the rift in their small family began to mend. It was slow progress but progress nonetheless.

Now, if only Neji could heal as they were, if only the Elders weren't so set in their traditions, if only the Hyuga didn't wield the Curse Seal, if only they weren't so divided—

Hinata was taken from her thoughts as she heard the sound of a door opening and she looked up with surprise to the sight of her teammates and Sensei walking through the door. Kiba held a small vase of flowers in his hands and Akamaru was nestled in his hoodie as always. Shino and Kurenai-sensei followed closely behind him.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba said as he greeted his teammate with an exuberant fanged grin. He placed the small bundle of flowers on a table beside her bed carefully, making sure they weren't in danger of dropping before turning his attention to Hinata.

"Kiba?" Hinata said as she eyed the vibrant flowers with a small smile. "Shino? Kurenai-sensei? What are you all doing here?"

"We're here to visit _you_ , duh!" Kiba answered as he sat on the edge of Hinata's bed and Shino and Kurenai sat themselves down on the chairs near Hinata's bed. "How you've been?"

"I've been doing a lot better, Kiba. The doctors say I'll be able to leave soon." Hinata revealed as she observed her teammates. She thought that it might have been her imagination, but she thought that they looked different, aside from a few wardrobe changes.

Both Kiba and Shino seemed to have gotten a sudden growth spurt in height, although it wasn't anything major, she was sure they both towered over her. Shino had exchanged his old coat for something more fitting and in a darker hue of green with a hood, and it still covered his face of course. His glasses were also exchanged for something more durable and were still tinted darkly. Kiba switched his thick coat for a lighter hooded jacket. His hair seemed a bit longer too, adding on to the slightly wild and feral look that was traditional for Inuzuka.

 _They've changed in a few ways but they look so different. Did this really happen in so little time?_ Hinata thought with slight shock. "You both seem well," she said and she meant it, they really did look well and she was happy for them. They both seemed more professional than fresh Genin. They seemed more… _intimidating_.

"Yeah, we're doing awesome!" Kiba idly petted Akamaru's fur as his grin only widened. "Kurenai-sensei has us going through some crazy intense training! Ialways feel like I'm going to die at the end but they're totally worth it! And I think I might be getting the hang of them anyway!"

Kurenai shook her head as she stared at her student with exasperation before returning her attention to Hinata. "I decided to change our usual training into something a bit different this time around," Kurenai informed as the joviality was exchanged for seriousness. "In light of recent events, I thought it was necessary. What happened only served to remind us that Konoha has gotten complacent and that hard times are ahead." Kurenai's gaze drifted to each of her students. "I won't lie, the path that lies ahead of you won't be easy to travel but I have the _utmost_ confidence in all of you."

There was once a time where her Sensei's words would have intimidated her, where her expectations would have been too much for her and add on to the ever-present pressure as a shinobi and clan heiress. Before, she didn't believe that she could believe in her words, that failure would inevitably come to her but those days were long past.

Now, Hinata could spy the determination in her own teammates and feel the same within herself without a spark of doubt.

"We won't let you down, Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata affirmed, her eyes ablaze as her teammates agreed fervently.

Kurenai could only smile.

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

Training was a soothing experience to Asuka. It was always comforting to go through the familiar motions of her fighting style. It was always a wonder and an accomplishment when she found a new way to use her magic and chakra. It was always exhilarating to feel the rush of combat but now in this world, it was a way of life.

Asuka had a goal to reach and becoming Chunin was one step towards where she wanted to be.

Fighting against Gaara was going to be interesting. The redhead was obviously strong and skilled. He was the perfect shinobi tool it seemed – merciless and bloodthirsty as he was but it seemed a double-edged sword with how even his own comrades seemed deathly afraid and hateful of him.

Going by what Kankuro said, by the she's seen Naruto treated, the way Gaara behaved and he himself be treated – Asuka could reasonably come to the conclusion that Gaara was a Jinchuriki. Gaara was bloodthirsty, mentally unstable and feared to a ridiculous for being a shinobi such little time, although this fear seemed warranted given the easy and very real threats he threw his siblings' way. One could only wonder if he'd been that way his whole life or if he was driven to such a state. Asuka was beginning to think it was the latter.

Asuka was sure she could win against Gaara. She had her affinity towards Water Release but she also had use of the other elements. She could just as well use Lightning Release against him. Getting through his sand would be tricky for anyone that didn't either of those affinities. His sand was practically sentient, reacting immediately to come to Gaara's defense. He didn't hesitate to spill blood either and in fact let everyone know that he _enjoyed_ it.

What Asuka wasn't sure about was that if she was right and Gaara was a Jinchuriki, then he was Suna's hidden ace in their plan of assault against Konoha with Oto. She wasn't sure how her power would compare against a Jinchuriki. She could only take guesses and akin the strength of Biju with that of Dragons, Gods, Demons and even Phoenix, wielding great power and ability for destruction.

She could only prepare as much as possible for any enemy that may come her way, be they man or otherwise.

This was an opportunity to display and hone her power however, an opportunity to show the true power of a Dragon Slayer.

First things first, however. Asuka needed to assess both her chakra and magic reserves. She could easily to that by pushing her focus inwards and concentrating on where both her containers laid close, nearly entwined in manner that she'd yet to test if Genjutsu affected her the way it did others.

Her magical container had grown larger, allowing her to wield larger larger amounts of magic than ever before but she had theories as to why this was. She _had_ worked on enlarging her reserves, both magic and chakra, but the exercises allowed for a degree of improvement for both sources of power. Her strict training regimen helped, as it required at least an hour of meditation a day but still. She had a feeling that her past experiences left side effects.

She had a nagging suspicion that past battles had left their imprint. Her fight with Irene, for example, had been extreme and unlike anything she'd experienced before, next to her battle with Acnologia. Being possessed by the Queen of Dragons and she herself switching bodies and wielding _her_ power was bound to have side effects. Traveling into a rift in time and into what looked like a new dimension was bound to have effects as well. Acnologia had been able to _devour_ the power of time. Whats to say that she and the other Slayers hadn't been affected? There were battles so severe and impacting that it left imprints on a being, of power magic that didn't simply let itself be used or disappear. Magic was bound to have consequences, one way or another.

Then there was the fact that she was a Dragon Slayer… Wielding the magic already changed her and her brothers to hold the characteristics and features of mythical beings. Just by being one made her stronger than average and more durable. Faust once tried to use Dragon Slayers as a means of maintaining magic in Edolas. He'd said that they were practically eternal wells of magic and it may as well have been true with how often that had been put to the test against their numerable enemies.

They always proved triumphant in the end, however, and it would be no different now.

It was important that Asuka understand her chakra and magic reserves to understand her limits, however, because there were skills and abilities that she wanted to regain, master and _improve_.

Kakashi-sensei was right. Techniques such as the Rasengan and the Chidori were the perfect aces and Asuka wanted her own.

 _Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then to her, Naruto with concern and Sasuke with something akin to guilt and frustration. Kakashi seemed to be listening intently, his eyebrows furrowed with thought and unsure beneath his stoic demeanor._

" _Asuka-chan, are you sure?" Naruto said, eyes staring intently at Asuka whom only shook her head. "It's not a big deal. You can learn to use the Rasengan. I don't mind."_

" _It's okay Naruto," Asuka insisted as she tried to reason with them. "The Rasengan was intended for you, from father to son as a legacy. I can't get in the way of that," she turned her stare to Kakashi and Sasuke then. "And the Chidori is powerful but I feel as if it would be more suited for Sasuke than I. Besides, I don't have a Sharingan to counteract its effects. I appreciate the offer but you don't have to worry."_

"… _This seems like the Summoning Contracts all over again," Sasuke sighed. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, hiding the way his hands clenched with frustration. He didn't know how to put his worries to words._

 _Kakashi had the same dilemma, being a person of action than or words._

" _But Asuka-chan, it feels like- like we're neglecting you or something," Naruto said, his voice hinted with dismay and sadness._

" _What?" Asuka said incredulously as she quickly turned her gaze between her teammates. "What are you talking about? That's ridiculous, Naruto! That's not it at all!"_

" _But what can we offer you Asuka?" Sasuke said at last, stepping towards Asuka with determined steps and eyes unwittingly glowing with his Sharingan. He grabbed her hands, his hold tight as he tried to get his point across. "You've helped us all this time and you're still doing it now. What can we offer_ _you_ _?"_

" _Sasuke—" Asuka began, still bewildered and confused but Naruto was before her then, just as intent as Sasuke._

" _We don't want for you to have to put yourself last Asuka," In training, in helping, emotionally and physically Asuka was always there for_ them _. But for herself? It reminded them again that no matter what they did, nothing seemed to compare to what Asuka had done for_ _them_ _. Asuka had helped them_ _so_ _much, Naruto couldn't help but feel so thankful every time he looked at her but…_

 _Sasuke and Naruto made a promise. They promised that they'd hurt anything that dared to hurt Asuka. They would protect her no matter what because she was their friend, the one that had extended a hand their way and dragged them from the pits of hell that had been their world._

" _They're just concerned Asuka," Kakashi said, watching as the confusion faded from Asuka's face with relief. He could understand Naruto's and Sasuke's concerns because he felt the same._

" _It's okay, you don't have to offer me anything," Asuka said softly, shaking her head when Sasuke's and Naruto's face fell, disheartened. She rushed to reassure them, dragging them both close to her, hugging them tightly as if it would help take their worries away. "You already do enough for me. You're my friends and we're team – we're practically family already and that—" Asuka faltered slightly but a watery smile was growing on her face, eyes misting with emotion, "that's the only thing I've ever wanted."_

 _Sasuke's gaze was intent elsewhere, not sure if he was able to even look at Asuka but he was a selfish bastard and he couldn't help but hold onto Asuka tight, gritting his teeth as he took liberties he never, ever once thought he would and burying his head into Asuka's shoulder._

 _Naruto didn't have the same reservations but his emotions were in just as much as a whirlwind as Sasuke's. It was much more obvious in the manner that his eyes darkened and scars thickened, seeming as feral as that day on the bridge but it was all with the urge to protect._

" _Fine," Naruto uttered, "but I'm showing you anything and everything Fuinjutsu that Ero-Sanin shows me!"_

 _Asuka blinked and she made to protest, but Sasuke interrupted before she could._

" _Idiot," Sasuke muttered, but he was willing to one up Naruto. "Then I'll be sure to give you ninjutsu from the Uchiha Clan Archives."_

" _Aren't those secret, bastard?" Naruto spat, glaring at the black-haired shinobi with no real hatred._

" _So what? I can do what I want with them." Sasuke retorted, unwilling to move at all._

 _Asuka could only smile. "You two…"_

 _Kakashi watched with a sigh but he wasn't surprised when Asuka dragged both Sasuke and Naruto to lean against him without any reservations or care whatsoever. He was surprised with himself when he wrapped them in his arms, reminded that they were all that mattered to him in the world that had taken everything from him._

" _Maa, we'll just have to teach you something else, Asuka-chan. I'm sure we can come up with something." Kakashi wasn't willing to leave his student with nothing. Asuka would get something just as meaningful, he just wasn't sure what yet._ I'll have to introduce them to the pack one of these days, _Kakashi thought with a sigh._

 _For now, this was enough._

Kakashi and Sasuke had wanted her to learn the Chidori and Naruto had wanted to teach her the Rasengan and she had appreciated the offer but she had to decline. The Rasengan was Naruto's legacy and the Chidori was perfect for Sasuke. She could see why they had felt the way they had, why they had worried the way they had but she would be fine.

Asuka would find her way and that would start by mastering the techniques that really defined the power of a Dragon Slayer. Asuka was nothing if determined and she would take her power to new heights.

The Dragon Force, her Sky Drive, Enchantments and healing abilities would be unlike anything before seen and by the time the Chunin Exams were over, everyone would know the true power of a Shinobi Dragon Slayer.

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

A dark figure sat on a rooftop; his face shrouded by the shadows casted by the moon. The figure's face didn't remain hidden for long as the moonlight revealed a pale face, cold jade eyes and blood red hair. That figure wasn't alone however, as another remained hidden in the shadows – watching, and waiting undetected.

Gaara of Sunagakure was staring off into the sky, his expression completely indifferent. He was alone and seemed nothing more than a statue, unmoving and lifeless.

Hayate found him by chance as he went through his rounds of patrol and was set to go home but he staid out of curiosity and suspicion. So far, the Suna Genin did nothing more than sit quietly in thought, seeming quite different from the bloodthirsty Genin during the preliminaries.

There night didn't stay quiet for long as there was the sound of footsteps over that of the wind, and both Gaara and Hayate looked to see Kinuta Dosu of all people approach the Suna shinobi.

"Why are you here?" Gaara said after a moment, staring down at Dosu with cold jade eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was planning on attacking you while you slept," Dosu admitted. "I have no love for Kin or Zaku. In fact, I could hardly care if they lived or died but it's better for Oto if Kin advances as far as she can." Dosu studied Gaara, whom seemed wholly unconcerned by his words. "I already know all about your sand attacks. Really, I wonder which is faster? Your sand or my sound?"

Nothing happened for a moment and all seemed still – but then the air _shifted_.

"…When the moon is full, its blood boils." Gaara rasped, his eyes wide and practically psychotic as Killing Intent filled the air. Sand rose to his call immedietly, clinging to him and carrying with it the heavy scent of blood.

Dosu's eyes widened as he watched the sand not only answer to Gaara's command, but watched as it seemed to _transform_ him. "W-What are you?!" Dosu stuttered with fear, his confidence faltering and sharp regret spiking through him as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest. Gaara was unrecognizable to his eyes and all that remained was a monstrous figure. _He's not h-human!_

Dosu was frozen by fear and he could do nothing as Gaara lunged at him with a feral grin.

Dosu's screams echoed loudly in the silent night but they didn't last long as they were abruptly cut off. Blood pooled around Dosu's broken and bleeding form but it was soon absorbed by Gaara's sand. Gaara's sand retreated afterwards and he managed to regain his earlier composure, his bloodlust reigned for the moment.

 _Fool,_ Gaara thought as he stood, sneering at Dosu's dead body before returning to his earlier post and turning his gaze to the moon. He watched in silence, uncaring of the world around him.

Not far away, two figures watched him in silence and shrouded in shadows.

"Amazing." Kabuto said as the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. He took in the destruction Gaara caused as well as the sheer brutality of Dosu's death and he could only feel amused. "So that's Gaara's true form then, is it?"

"Listen, is this okay?" Baki said as he looked at the other with faint concern, mostly for his village and Gaara's actions. "He was an Oto shinobi."

Kabuto shook his head, amused. "Yes, it's fine." Kabuto insisted. "He's long since served his purpose."

Baki crossed his arms over his chest as he pondered Kabuto's words. They certainly revealed much how Oto and Orochimaru regarded its shinobi and 'comrades'. "But I thought he was intended to test the power of the Uchiha?"

Hidden in the shadows, Hayate made sure to never take his eyes off Kabuto, not having expected to run into him at all. It seemed like fate brought them together, confirming more than a few suspicions and theories. _It's as we thought,_ Hayate thought somberly and faint anger. _Kabuto_ is _in league with Suna and Oto as well. Still… to think that he'd stand with Orochimaru and betray Konoha…_

It was by pure chance that Hayate had stumbled upon them. As they had recognized the threat that Orochimaru posed, as well as the potential of Suna, they had raised their security accordingly. There were more patrols added as well as other measures, but most of them went unseen. They weren't willing to take a chance with a spy. As soon as Hayate had recognized them however, he had hidden. Hayate had concealed his chakra and presence as much as he was able to, unwilling to pass the opportunity to gain more information.

Kabuto chuckled, seemingly unconcerned with the loss of life. "That's true, or it _was._ It isn't necessary anymore." Kabuto explained. "See the thing is, I was ordered to seize Sasuke when the opportunity arose, but unfortunately that opportunity never presented itself." Kabuto's frowned and he idly pushed his glasses up, making them flash ominously in the moonlight. "It was puzzling. Sasuke never showed a sign of the Curse Mark. He never once even flinched in pain. What's more, I'm sure Konoha has discovered that I'm an agent of Otogakure."

Baki looked at Kabuto with shock. "What?!" Baki exclaimed. "Wait a minute, if they know who you are and if they find out that you're having a secret meeting here with me, then the plan to destroy Konoha will be completely ruined!"

 _That's as much confirmation as any,_ Hayate thought sourly. _How long has he been traitor? What else has he been involved with? To think that he's gone unnoticed for this long— I hate to think what's he's done all this time. If he could follow someone like_ Orochimaru _…_

"I thought you were Orochimaru's right hand man. But after being revealed to them, you just nonchalantly come here and meet with me? You're a _fool_."

 _He's not a fool,_ Hayate disagreed as alarms rang in his mind. _He seems completely confident._

"You don't have to worry." Kabuto said as he turned his gaze back to Gaara. "They won't cancel the Chunin Exams. Not when so much depends on it."

Baki looked at Kabuto from the corner of his eye as a sharp frown crossed his face as his mind went over Kabuto's words. Baki didn't trust Kabuto for a single moment. A traitor was a traitor after all. "The Sand won't make a move until the last moment. This is the will of the Kazekage."

"Very well," Kabuto said as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a scroll and offered it to Baki. "This is the plan that you are to carry out."

"Okay," Baki said as he took the offered scroll, making sure to put it away safely.

"And remember, make sure to tell them about this plan as soon as possible."

"Yes… I know."

"I'll be going then."

 _I must tell Lord Hokage,_ Hayate thought with urgency. _Kabuto is a confirmed spy and definitely affiliated with Otogakure. They're finally beginning to make their move!_

Hayate made to leave but before he could, he heard words that made his blood run cold.

"One more thing," Kabuto said, his face shadowed ominously and glasses flashing with the light of the moon. "I'll take care of our little _spy_."

Hayate was immedietly on guard as he tensed and the what he heard next made his mind race. _Damn it Hayate, should have been more careful…_

"No wait," Baki interrupted, "I will handle this as a gesture of good face in our allegiance. The least us Sand shinobi could do is lend a helping hand. Besides, it's just one little spy. It'll be _easy_."

Hayate didn't stay any longer, foregoing any attempts for stealth as he made to leave. He was followed however and Hayate could tell that Baki was right on his heels. Normally he would have been slower but Asuka's sessions paid off and his abilities had definitely heightened from where they had been crippled by his illness. He was faster, stronger, _better_ than he had been in years and it was just now that he was _really_ noticing.

It made him all the more grateful that he decided to take the chance on Asuka's offer.

 _Now's not the time for dwelling Hayate,_ the swordsman admonished himself as he ran as fast as he could, enhancing his speed with chakra and trying to lose his tail. _You have a Suna shinobi after you. He doesn't know the village as well as you do. Giving the information to the Hokage right now is priority!_

Hayate could still hear the sound of footsteps however and he knew that he needed to think quick if he wanted to get himself out of this situation. It was late at night however and the village was asleep and quiet, suspiciously so in fact. He didn't spy so much as a late night drunk out or another patrolling shinobi.

It caused apprehension to dawn on him but he didn't let that stop him. In fact, it only heightened his determination. _Change of plans,_ Hayate thought as the wind ran through his hair and the moon was the only witness to this deathly race. _Go where he can't._

Hayate decided to take a chance. There were many places that he could go to but from where they were, they were near the outskirts of the village. Gaara's little display of power would have alerted other shinobi but it hadn't. Being where they were, there was less patrols (but there was _no_ one – no one _noticed, why_?) and less of a chance of getting caught. Secure places like the Academy and the Tower were out of his reach and he couldn't lead an enemy shinobi to ANBU HQ or to T&I and the like. There was another place that he was familiar with, however, and it was the home of another shinobi that he never quite interacted with but they were a trusted comrade nonetheless.

Hayate pushed his speed like never before, exhilarated and awed at the way he didn't tire and at the way his lungs didn't flare with fire and the way that the irritating cough never emerged.

 _Be happy later,_ Hayate thought as he bounded over rooftop after rooftop, often taking back alleyways and trying to stick to the shadows as much he could. His destination was near sight and Hayate could tell that the Suna shinobi was lagging behind, getting lost within the maze of Konoha.

Hayate arrived to a barren balcony to an apartment complex and Hayate made sure to stifle his chakra as much he could before turning to knock on the wooden doors that led inside the apartment. He wanted nothing more than to break down the doors but that would have been nothing but foolish. He could almost immedietly spy more than five different set of traps laid and those were the only ones that he could _see_.

No one answered and Hayate's heard pounded in his chest as he knocked yet again, urgently this time and hoping with all he had.

"C'mon, be home," Hayate pleaded to the night air as he barraged the door with a series of knocks until they opened suddenly. Hayate was met with the sight of no one other than Hatake Kakashi, dressed in nothing but a black sleeveless armor shirt and pants.

"Hayate?" Kakashi said, eyes immedietly taking in Hayate's drawn expression and softly heaving chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi," Hayate said, forgetting everything about formalities and missing the startled look it earned him from the Hatake, "can I come in? It's an _emergency_."

Kakashi stepped aside immedietly and Hayate thought he might have noticed his genuine urgency as the other ushered him inside. Hayate couldn't help giving a sigh of immense relief and the panic vanished as Kakashi closed the double doors behind him, staring outside into the darkened village with suspicious and narrowed eyes.

Hayate was practically a new shinobi as he was now but there were still times where doubts plagued him. There was still a long road ahead of where he wanted to be but where he was now had to enough.

"What happened Hayate?" Kakashi said as he studied the other. He watched as Hayate took off his headband and with his free hand rubbed at his chest in an action of habit than anything else. Most likely from stemming from his sickness.

"Yakushi Kabuto," Hayate said, much to Kakashi's alarm. "I ran into him and Suna shinobi conspiring the invasion of Suna. It's as we feared Kakashi, Suna and Oto are planning an assault against Konoha. Kabuto is definitely a confirmed traitor. I was trying to get away to go to the Hokage and informed him of what I found but I was pursued."

Kakashi listened intently as he ran his hands through a series of hand sighs, placing his hands against the doors that led outside his balcony, only for a blue glow to settle over the room in confirmation of reactivated traps. "By who?" Kakashi asked, intent on getting as much information as possible as he regarded the other.

"Baki, the sensei to the Kazekage's children." Hayate supplied, watching as Kakashi began placing _more_ traps. It almost seemed overboard; with the number he could already spy but he couldn't judge himself with the state of events. It was interesting to watch the Hatake work and it made the adrenaline coursing through him settled down and bring him down from the high-strung state of battle. "I wasn't willing to risk combat. My first priority was getting the information to the Hokage but when I couldn't…"

"You made to come here," Kakashi said with a nod. "You were right. Getting this information to Hokage-sama takes priority. You made the right decision and seeing what's at stake here, I doubt that Baki simply gave up." Kakashi looked up from what he was doing, regarding Hayate with a stare that almost unsettled the other before Kakashi gave a nod. "You can stay here, Hayate."

Kakashi's words startled Hayate but as he registered them, he could only give a tired and grateful smile. "Thank you, Kakashi."

* * *

 **-xXx-xXx-xXx-**

* * *

 **Daimyo of the Land of Fire (** _Hi no Kuni_ **) – Matsuoka Isao**

 **Prince of the Land of Fire (** _Hi no Kuni_ **), Heir, future Daimyo – Matsuoka Akihiko**

 **AKIHIKO –** Shining Prince **(** _Prince_ **)**

 **ISAO –** Honor, Merit **(** _Daimyo_ **)**

 **MATSUOKA –** Pine tree, fir tree, ridge hill

 **When Jiraiya released Orochimaru's seal, how did Naruto NOT notice it? His obliviousness is just ridiculous, even for plot purposes!**

 **Also, has anyone noticed that there's a lot of Sasuke and Naruto bromance art? Especially after Boruto and that fight with Momoshiki and Kinshiki. Like, their an epic team of major proportions but Sakura is hardly in these pictures, which to me, just proves that Sakura isn't worth shit. Its just my opinion, tbh. The basis between the romances shown are honestly crap to me. They should have just focused on action and better develop the girls, because honestly, most of the time they were damnsels in distress and just there for tropes and clichés. It's an unfortunately common among anime, like with Bleach's Orihime…**

 **TBH, This chapter was as frustrating to write as it was trying to beat Red without using like 30 revives and Max HP. Wtf, road block hit me as hard as Red's pikachu. Or Cynthia's Garchomp and Spiritomb. This chapter was so damn hard to write and I'm still hesitating with it but it's ALL THAT I COULD COME UP WITH!**

 **I tried, smh, but I'm hoping to get my grove back and improve after this. Hopefully I'll figure out how to write crushes, what** **the hell does someone do if their pining?** **Romance isn't my forte, not that pairings will really come in** **yettttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt.**

But anyway, if you still stick to the story after this, _THANK YOU_.

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING!**

 **TBC**


End file.
